Suciamente irónico
by Monocromo en azul
Summary: El destino ¿existe?, ¿Será que ya está escrito? ¿La felicidad y el dolor serán inalterables? Nadie lo sabe en realidad, lo único que es un hecho es que el llamado destino es caprichoso, cruel y nunca se detendrá hasta cumplir su irónico ciclo, y aquella fría noche de invierno el destino decidió tender sus hilos para cruzar el camino de dos personas que tal vez no debían conocerse.
1. Cap 1 Noche de invierno – El ladrón

**Hola (n_n)/ Yo aquí trayéndoles otro fic de mi loca imaginación, lo iba a publicar hasta después pero con toda la emoción por la tercera temporada pues me dije sigamos con cosas de Shingeki así que me atrevo a publicar este proyectito que llevo escribiendo hace un tiempo.**

 **Notas:**

 **Un poco oscuro y dramático (más o menos : v )**

 **Es LeviHan… (nwn) en serio no importa lo que parezca deberás es LeviHan.**

 **NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: Si llegaste aquí por casualidad pero el LeviHan no es lo tuyo, te pido que sigas de largo afuera hay muchos Fanfikers muy buenos que seguramente escriben de tu ship predilecta.**

 **Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de H. Isayama, así como todos sus personajes y contenido. Yo solo escribo Fics, con fines de entretenimiento y por qué me gusta escribir historias bien raras XD.**

 **Bueno ahora sí.**

 **Suciamente irónico.**

El destino… el destino ¿existe?, ¿Será que ya está escrito con que personas se cruzara nuestro camino? Y más aún que relación abra. ¿La felicidad y el dolor será algo que ya está escrito y es inalterable? Nadie lo sabe en realidad… lo único que es un hecho es que el llamado destino es caprichos, cruel y nunca se detendrá hasta cumplir su irónico ciclo, y aquella fría noche de invierno el destino decidió tender sus hilos para cruzar el camino de dos personas nacidas en polos opuestos de la llamada "suerte", por un lado un nacimiento en la cumbre de la opulencia por el otro un nacimiento que tuvo que luchar por sobrevivir en la parte más baja de la escala social, así… el destino es caprichoso y se deleita torciendo los hilos que cruzan la vida de las personas.

 **Cap. 1 Noche de invierno – El ladrón.**

La casa Ackerman, un palacete en el centro de la ciudad, rodeado por un frondoso jardín, y fuentes danzantes, una gran cantidad de gente se conglomeraba en el salón principal, el motivo principal; el cumpleaños del joven amo de la casa. Aquel salón iluminado por enormes candelabros reunía personajes de la más alta alcurnia social en el centro del lugar reposaba un blanco piano de cola que era tocado con maestría por un joven varón de cabellos negros como el carbón y piel nívea como la pura nieve que se aglomeraba en los marcos de los grandes ventanales del salón.

Los hábiles dedos del mencionado se deslizaban con maestría por el piano arrancándole una bella melodía para deleite de los oídos de los presentes que estallaron en aplausos al finalizar la pieza.

Levi no se movió de su lugar solo escuchaba las constantes felicitaciones por su maestría con el instrumento. Hasta que una voz se posiciono por encima de las demás.

\- Bien ahora mi sobrino los deleitara con una pieza más. Dijo un hombre alto elegantemente vestido parado al lado del banco del piano mientras tocaba el hombro del pelinegro.

\- Ya estoy cansado de esto, tocar para esta gente que solo aplaude para quedar bien contigo. Mascullo Levi mirando con molestia.

Kenny se inclinó levemente para disimular la discusión. – No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, eres un desastre en sociedad y yo tengo que arreglar eso… ¿o acaso quieres decepcionar a tu madre y a tu prometida? Levi giro su vista hacia un lado cerca del ventanal donde una bella mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa, a su lado se encontraba parada una joven de cabello rubio quemado casi naranja que de igual forma le sonreía.

\- A mi madre no le interesan estas estúpidas fiesta y si te refieres como mí "prometida" a esa chica que escogiste y me impusiste solo por su apellido, pues no me interesa si se decepciona.

Kenny apretó el hombro de Levi controlando su enojo y le dijo en un susurro. – Solo te soporto porque eres el único heredero de mi línea directa y no me vas a dejar en ridículo.

\- Tienes a Mikasa ¿Por qué no la casas a ella? Se quejó el pelinegro girándose en el banco empezando a ser obvio que discutían.

\- Kenny soltó el hombro de su sobrino – Haces lo que te digo o te pesara. Sentencio Kenny dándole una mirada de advertencia.

El pelinegro se giró malhumorado y comenzó a tocar nuevamente, interpretando "claro de luna" impregnado fuerza en cada pulsación que hacía en el piano.

A unos metros de ahí ocultas entre las copas de los arboles unas sombras observaban a través de los ventanales la situación que se desarrollaba dentro del salón.

\- ¿No es atractivo el "joven Ackerman"? dijo una de ellas retirando unos pequeños binoculares de su rostro.

\- Eso no es importante Hanji, ¿estas segura que es el mejor momento para este golpe? Hay mucha gente ahí.

\- Tranquila Nifa, Moblit se encargara de crear una distracción en la puerta si es necesario tu ve al callejón y ten lista la carreta, yo me encargare de esto y estaremos fuera de este lugar en menos de 20 minutos. Afirmo con seguridad la castaña deslizándose por las ramas hasta caer detrás de unos arbustos, para después alejarse, su objetivo un pequeño lote de joyas que habían llegado esa misma mañana al lugar.

La fiesta continuaba en el salón mientras una figura se movía con cautela por los pasillos tras colarse al lugar por una chimenea. - ¿Dónde estarán? Se preguntó casi en un susurro. Sin saber que alguien más se movía en el piso de abajo, ese alguien era Levi que después de divertir a los asistentes con sus dones en el piano decidió retirarse sin decir nada a nadie.

\- ¿Qué más da? Kenny debería estar satisfecho con que me haya presentado en la dichosa fiesta. Se quejó el pelinegro mientras se retiraba el saco, cuando repentinamente escucho un ligero golpe proveniente del piso de arriba.

\- ¿Quién demonios está rondando esta parte de la casa? Todos los invitados están el salón y el acceso a las habitaciones está cerrado… aun que lo que hay arriba es el estudio de Kenny. Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro saliendo de su habitación con dirección al estudio.

Hanji se quedó quieta, esperando que el golpe causado por un pisapapeles mal colocado no hubiera sido escuchado por nadie…

Nada ni un murmullo, la castaña se sintió segura; lo que no sabía era que el joven Ackerman era de pasos muy ligeros.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? No pueden estar tan ocultas… se decía así misma mientras con la ayuda de una ganzúa abría el ultimo cajón del elegante escritorio.

\- ¡Lotería! Te tengo. Afirmo Hanji sacando del mismo un estuche de cuero negro cual broche cedió con facilidad dejando ver el anhelado tesoro, varias piezas de piedras preciosas sin cortar, incluyendo en el centro una división especial para la joya principal un pequeño diamante. La castaña cerró el estuche con satisfacción mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. Repentinamente la luz del despacho se encendió.

\- Así que… una sucia rata se coló esta noche. Afirmo Levi remarcando el tono de su voz mientras permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Hanji apretó el estuche con fuerza viendo a Levi quien a su vez le devolvía una mirada desafiante y llena de desprecio, buscando indicios de reconocer sus facciones sin embargo Hanji llevaba un traje negro parcialmente holgado cubierto con una gabardina, su rostro era resguardado por una mascarilla de corte de tapabocas lo suficientemente ancha para cubrir desde su nariz hasta su mentón, a subes secundado por unos gruesos goggles que cubrían la parte de arriba de su rostro todo bajo la capucha colocada de la gabardina. Bien su identidad estaba oculta, siempre y cuando pudiera escapar del "joven amo" de la casa Ackerman.

\- Veamos, es bajo… ¿1.55? no… 1.60 a lo sumo; tengo ventaja de altura y probablemente de peso, si consigo derivarlo escapar será fácil. Maquinaba en su mente la castaña sin soltar el botín.

Sin embargo lo que desconocía Hanji era que aunque Levi era bajo definitivamente no le sacaba una ventaja de peso aun poseyendo 10 cm. más de estatura que él.

La castaña rodeo lentamente el escritorio, Levi se enderezo. - ¿Enserio crees que serás capaz de escapas? Cuestiono el pelinegro con un tono demasiado seguro.

Hanji paso saliva por su garganta algo no le gustaba en aquella seguridad del pelinegro, la experiencia la precedía no pensaba jugarse aquel golpe, no con ese cuantioso botín entre sus manos y sin dudar movió rápidamente una mano extrayendo una navaja de la bolsa derecha de su gabardina.

Levi vio centellar la plateada hoja de aquella arma blanca, ambos se miraron por un par de segundos. Hasta que la castaña dio el primer movimiento, lanzando un tajo al aire sin dudar, tal vez si lo hería conseguiría amedrentarlo.

Lo que siguió no se lo esperaba ella por lo menos no de un sujeto de alta sociedad, ¿después de todo porque alguien con una vida fácil se preocuparía por aprender defensa personal?

Levi no solo esquivo su tajo sino que se inclinó con suma facilidad hacia un lado propinándole una patada que asestó directamente sobre la mano de la castaña, Hanji sintió los tendones de sus dedos doblarse bajo la presión del golpe, provocándole un penetrante dolor que le recorrió el brazo desde los dedos hasta la clavícula, aquel golpe fue directo y sin piedad de parte del pelinegro.

Hanji retrocedió varios paso hacia atrás apretando su mano con el antebrazo, mordiendo su lengua para no gritar y delatar cualquier indicio aun con su voz.

\- ¿Te rompí la mano?... bueno no será lo único que te fracturare si no devuelves ese estuche. Pronuncio el pelinegro con un gesto serio que de alguna forma parecía denotar burla.

La mente de Hanji trabaja a tope buscando un escape - ¡Maldición!... este tipo… no parecía un demente cuando lo espiamos por días antes de este trabajo… cambio de planes, un enfrentamiento directo no es buena idea… Tras aquello Hanji pareció relajar su cuerpo levantando las manos aun con el estuche en la mano no lastimada, en señal de "rendición".

Levi arqueo una ceja con duda, - ¿Te entregas tan fácil? Pensé que me darías más diversión. Se quejó el pelinegro acercándose. Lamentablemente para él, Hanji no era la combatiente más "honorable" que haya enfrentado, o no Hanji era el tipo de oponente del que había que cuidarse y Levi lo supo cuando un punzante dolor lo hizo doblarse hacia el frente mientras la chica impactaba su rodilla entre las piernas del joven varón.

Hanji se separó de él, mientras veía como le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio ante aquel ataque, a lo que la castaña respondido mostrándole el dedo medio de la mano que fue pateada con lo que quedaba claro que no estaba rota, sin embargo solo por darse el gusto de hacer ese gesto ella misma soportaba el dolor de sus dedos lastimados.

Tras aquello Hanji no dudo más y salió corriendo del despacho buscando la chimenea por la que había entrado, sin embargo para su mala suerte al llegar a ella esta estaba encendida muy probablemente cuando paso Levi por ahí antes la había encendido para mitigar el frio del clima invernal, ahora Hanji no podía darse el lujo de apagarla cuando ni siquiera veía con que podría hacerlo, cambio de planes forzoso para la joven ladrona de joyas, tenía que encontrar otra salida de forma urgente.

Hanji se movió rápidamente en dirección a la escalera más cercana, si conseguía llegar a la parte más alta rompería una de las ventanas para huir por el tejado hasta el callejos donde la esperaba una carreta.

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternos consiguió llegar a la escalera cuando una pesada silueta llamo su atención al principio del pasillo, era Levi que parecía ya se había medio recuperado del golpe de Hanji, con la cara llena de sudor y los ojos llenos de ira.

Hanji lo miro con sorpresa - ¿Pero de qué demonios esta hecho?... nadie se había levantado después de uno de mis golpes en esa zona… no en un largo rato.

Se acabó el tiempo de meditar lo que pasaba, Levi corrió tras Hanji y esta huyo por la escalera lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, llego al pasillo superior y continuo su marcha por un pasillo de ventanales iluminado por la hermosa luna invernal.

La ventana al final de este era su objetivo, aquella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de una cornisa por donde subiría al techo de aquel palacete, sin embargo a escasos metros de la ventana, fue derribada sintiendo el peso de su perseguidor, Hanji quedo boca arriba con Levi sobre ella reteniéndola con el peso de su cuerpo, hasta que este se levantó ligeramente, la castaña solo fue capaz de mirar el puño de él una fracción de segundo antes de sentirlo de lleno en su mejilla.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que sus goggles salieron volando, Levi miro como el tapabocas antes blanco comenzó a mostrar una mancha de sangre por debajo de la tela. Satisfecho con su primer puñetazo arranco la mascarilla de tela jalando la capucha en el proceso.

\- Te moleré la cara a golpes maldito… ¿Una mujer…? Levi se quedó pasmado al ver el rostro de Hanji incluso retirándose ligeramente de ella, sus ojos se fijaron en el delgado rostro femenino y como le había roto el labio con aquel puñetazo.

\- Maldita sea… mascullo el pelinegro. Nunca en toda su vida había cometido acto de violencia contra una mujer, hasta ese momento; miro por inercia los nudillos de su mano notando incluso una pequeña mancha de la misma sangre de la fémina sobre estos.

Hanji lo miro de nuevo su rostro dolía pero aún tenía que escapar.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Cap 2 Cielo quemado

Hola (n_n)/ nuevo cap pero antes unas notas que se me olvido poner antes.

\- La historia se desarrolla en una Francia con aires steampunk, lo menciono por si notan algo raro en algunas descripciones más adelante.

\- El nombre de "gafas" es Abel (100% real no fake :v ) y si me refiero al rubio de lentes que es parte del escuadrón de Hanji.

 **Cap. 2 Cielo quemado.**

Levi recorría con la mirada los rasgos femeninos del rostro, tenía que ser una jodida broma, tal vez solo era un varón con rasgos demasiado suaves, después de todo él mismo poseía rasgos finos en el rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el cierre de aquella ropa holgada y tiro de este en dirección contraria al broche de la tela dañándolo en el proceso y casi desgarrando la tela, una solución a su "duda" de género sobre aquel ladrón de joyas. El tirón fue tan violento que dejo al descubierto el pecho del susodicho.

El pelinegro soltó la tela que aun sostenía entre los puños cerrados, cuando buscando un dorso masculino se topó con un par de senos cubiertos con un brasier de licra negra.

\- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MALDITO PERVERTIDO? Grito Hanji delatando su timbre de voz. Levi la miro por inercia viendo como el estuche negro se impactaba en su rostro con suficiente fuerza para hacerle sangrar la nariz asiéndolo caer sentado hacia atrás.

La castaña se levantó rápidamente apenas colocando la capucha y el tapabocas de forma desacomodada, llegando a la ventana sin dudarlo se colgó de la gruesa cortina balanceando su peso hacia el frente rompiendo el vidrio del ventanal y consiguiendo salir a la cornisa de la cual paso rápidamente al techo, corrió escandalosamente por las tejas que decoraban la techumbre del lugar hasta llegar al otro lado donde sujeto a un decorado se encontraba un cuerda previamente preparada para bajar a las salientes inferiores y de ahí al muro posterior.

Hanji respiro casi a aliviada al bajar a la última saliente, solo debía sortear el ventanal del salón y estaría un paso de escapar. Sin embargo un nuevo giro en aquella persecución la tomó por sorpresa en forma de un golpe directo en su espalda que la impacto directo al ventanal de delgado cristal que cedió con su peso haciéndola caer juntos dentro del salón donde la fiesta se estaba dando.

\- Maldición… pensó la castaña mientras caía sobre una mesa repleta de platos servidos, la madera del mueble cedió ante su peso trozándose que dando ella boca abajo. – Ese maldito… uso mi propia cuerda para lanzarse contra mí…

La adrenalina estaba a tope en su organismo, sabía que ahora todos los presentes la miraban se giró lentamente, su cabello caía en desorden sobre la parte descubierta de su rostro, mientras la capucha y el tapabocas manchado de rojo le permitían mantenerse aun en anonimato. Pero eso no le impedía ver como Levi entraba por el mismo ventanal roto mientras se limpiaba en el antebrazo la sangre que aun salía de su nariz por el golpe.

\- Reconozco que eres jodidamente hábil pero de aquí no hay escape… ladrón… Pronuncio el pelinegro en tono amenazante

\- ¿Ese es mi estuche? Pregunto Kenny quien se había acercado lo suficiente para ver al sorpresivo intruso.

Levi miro a su tío y después una hojeada rápida a todos los presentes que inevitablemente veían con horror lo que ocurría. – Kenny solo llama a la policía, yo me encargare de retener aquí a este ladrón de joyas.

Apenas termino de pronunciar aquello cuando alguien desde la puerta grito alarmado.- ¡LAS CARROSAS SE INCENDIAN! Ahora todos giraron su atención hacia un creciente brillo fulgurante en el área donde las carrosas estacionadas se convertían en alimento de una creciente llama rojiza al mismo tiempo que varios caballos escapaban despavoridos ante aquello.

\- ¿Pero qué…? Tú… tienes cómplices… Exclamo el pelinegro girándose para ver de nuevo a Hanji pero en aquella área ya no había nadie, la castaña se había movido rápidamente aprovechando el provocado caos del exterior. Levi la busco con la mirada pero ya era imposible, la gente corría de un lado al otro por el caos del incendio, la distracción perfecta para dar una nueva oportunidad de escape a la castaña. Dejando al pelinegro con una creciente ira y frustración.

 **\- Un par de horas más tarde –**

Una carreta se estacionaba al fondo de un callejón oscuro y lodoso, de la misma bajaron 3 figuras, con dirección a una desvencijada puerta que cedió tras un seco golpe propinado por una de las mencionadas figuras, asustando a dos personas más que esperaban dentro del lugar sentadas a una mesa que mantenía una tela sucia que ocultaba varios objetos debajo.

\- Hanji, que gusto que regresan bien. Comento uno de aquellos individuos. Sin embargo la castaña no respondió y solo lanzón con furia el estuche de cuero negro contra la mesa provocando que su contenido saliera de este, para después golpear la superficie de madera con el puño cerrado.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! Todo fue un asco, ese burgués… me descubrió… ¡MALDICIÓN! El vio mi rostro.

\- Calma Hanji, no había forma de saber que se iría de la fiesta y menos que lo aria hacia dónde estabas. Dijo Nifa tratando de calmar a la castaña pero manteniendo la distancia debido a las reacciones que Hanji tenía cuando la ira se apoderaba de ella, si bien nunca había dañado a ninguno de sus compañeros solo verla de esa forma los hacia mantenerse a raya.

Moblit se acercó lo suficiente mientras sostenía la gabardina rasgada de la castaña quien ahora se encontraba cubierta por un abrigo largo perteneciente al rubio - ¿Él intento hacerte algo? Pregunto mientras apretaba la tela dañada.

Hanji miro a Molblit un momento mientras tomaba la prenda rota – No… él quería convencerse de que yo era hombre después de ver mi rostro, y abrió mi ropa; supongo que sintió "incomodidad" de pegarle a una mujer.

Un chico de lentes recogía las pequeñas piedras preciosas esparcidas por el suelo. – Bueno supongo que con esto tendremos que retrasar nuestros planes de salir de este lugar, en especial si vieron tu rostro Hanji, para mañana ya toda la ciudad sabrá que varias piedras preciosas fueron robadas, ninguno de nuestros compradores querrá arriesgarse adquiriendo nuevo material en especial si son piezas de la casa Ackerman.

\- Lo siento Abel… lo siento chicos, me confié si no hubiera tardo tanto en salir no habría pasado esto. Se quejó Hanji con un tono de voz más bajo sentándose a la mesa.

\- No fue tu culpa Hanji, además aún tenemos estas piezas y podemos venderla sin que sean relacionadas con lo de esta noche. Interrumpió la segunda persona que había estado esperando, un chico alto, tez morena y cabello bastante corto, mientras retiraba la tela de la mesa dejando ver varios cortes de otras piezas de joyería.

\- Keiji tiene razón, esperaremos hasta que todo se calme. Agrego Nifa.

Hanji miro a su grupo y sonrió con desgano. – Gracias chicos… es que es tan frustrante, al fin tener una fortuna en nuestras manos y no poder hacer nada.

Moblit coloco 5 vasos sobre la mesa y sirvió el contenido de una botella a partes iguales. – Por ahora solo nos queda descansar mañana veremos las cosas con más calma.

 **Más tarde**

Hanji reposaba sobre un camastro mientras tocaba con suavidad la improvisada curación de su labio que aun dolía.

\- ¡Maldito enano! Pega jodidamente fuerte... maldijo entre dientes la castaña. Procurando no alzar la voz y despertar a Nifa con quien compartía aquel pequeño espacio de descanso y ahora dormía abrazada a su dorso.

Hanji miro a su amiga y después su mirada se fijó en la pálida luz que se colaba por el vidrio mugriento de la única ventana casi del tamaño de una tronera, causando que su molestia no cediera, recordándole la realidad de cada día y momento en aquel lugar, de haber fallado en lo que ella misma se atrevió a llamar como "su último trabajo sucio".

Y es que Hanji, Nifa, Abel y Keiji se conocían desde niños los 4 habían crecido en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, sobrevivido por sus propios medios desde que recuerdan, sorteado penurias y cuidando uno del otro siempre, hasta su entrada adolescencia donde ya estaba bien marcado que Hanji era la líder de aquel grupo que se desvió al robo en las casas ricas de la ciudad, normalmente dinero y objetos que pudieran vender rápido, siempre como sombras el ingenio de la castaña les había permitido mejorar sus condiciones sin derramar una gota de sangre como lo hacían otros en ese bajo mundo.

Sin embargo los verdaderos golpes y los grandes planes, aquellos que encabezaron los diarios de la ciudad empezaron cuando conocieron a Moblit un chicho que encontraron una noche vagando por los callejones, desorientado, perdido y hambriento; el grupo decidió ayudarlo, Moblit se quedó con ellos y demostrando un amplio conocimiento en la venta y cambio de metales y piedras preciosas encamino al grupo a especializarse en el robo de materiales preciosos y joyas.

Así después de algunos años, la gran oportunidad llego, la casa Ackerman y su cuantiosa fortuna en minerales preciosos un solo golpe era todo lo que necesitaban para escapar de aquellas calles sucias y esa vida de incertidumbre.

Sin embargo la noche del robo de aquel conjunto de valores en forma de piedras sin cortar se torció en el momento que Hanji fue descubierta por Levi.

 **\- 6:40 de la mañana, salida del sol –**

Hanji dejaba que sus cabellos se revolvieran con la fría brisa de la mañana mientras veía como se alzaba el sol entre las construcciones más altas de la ciudad, parada sobre el tejado del lugar que habitaban.

\- Hanji, deberías entrar la mañana es muy fría. Se escuchó a Moblit desde la parte posteríos del techo.

Hanji solo lo miro de reojo su vista estaba concentrada en una densa columna de humo que aún se alzaba a lo lejos mezclándose con el gris cielo de invierno entre rayos cenizos de sol. – Exageraste con el incendio de anoche, el cielo a un muestra el humo residual… el cielo mismo parece haber sido quemado.

Moblit miro la columna apenas esparcida por la misma brisa. – Era necesario. Fueron las únicas palabras del rubio.

 **\- Palacete de los Ackeman –**

Levi miraba la misma columna de humo a solo unos metros del lugar, bajo el mismo cielo; irónicamente sus pensamientos fueron los mismos que los de la castaña "El cielo parece haber sido quemado", murmuro por lo bajo mientras su mirada se posó en el par de goggles sucios que había recogido del pasillo.

\- Te encontrare sucia ladrona… nadie se mete con los Ackerman y sigue su vida tan tranquilo. Pronuncio esta vez en tono normal pero sin ser escuchado por nadie.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Averdia** Hola gracias por pasarte por este nuevo fics :D espero sea entretenido para todos ;D

 **Guest** Gracias me siento honrada de que lo que escribo pueda ser disfrutado por ustedes (nwn)


	3. Cap 3 Las 2 caras de una moneda

**Cap. 3 Las 2 caras de una moneda.**

 **Estudio de Kenny**

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Sabes perfectamente que cualquier descripción debe ser dada a las autoridades. ¿A qué demonios juegas Levi? Dijo Kenny con tono seco mientras encendía un cigarro observando a su sobrino parado frente al escritorio.

Levi torció los labios en una mueca de molestia. – La descripción es la misma que puede dar cualquiera de los invitados, todos lo vieron, cabello castaño y largo, complexión delgada, y completamente cubierto. Pero yo pude escuchar su voz, además solo te estoy avisando no pidiendo permiso; lo atrapare yo mismo. Tras aquello Levi le dio la espalda a su tío para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Viste su cara… ¿cierto? Exclamo el mayor casi con aburrimiento mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

\- Eso no importa… lo atrapare y recuperare el estuche, de todas formas no podrá vender nada ahora que la noticia se ha esparcido. Respondió Levi con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

\- Debió ser un golpe para tu orgullo que se escapara, ¿paso algo más durante su huida? No me digas que te gano un enfrentamiento uno a uno… Agrego Kenny con un toque de burla en su voz.

\- No parece importarte la fortuna que te robaron… contesto Levi apretando el pomo metálico.

Kenny apago el cigarro sobre un cenicero de blanco granito frente a él. – Hay más piedras de donde salieron esas, además tú lo dijiste; en las manos del ladrón son inútiles, nadie comprara piedras preciosas sabiendo que podrían ser mías… como sea también puse a mis hombres a buscar. Si quieres jugar al detective hazlo no me importa, solo no me causes problemas dejándote ver por los barrios bajos, arruinaras nuestra imagen.

Levi no dijo más y abrió la puerta sin embargo la voz de su tío lo llamo nuevamente. – Mañana tienes que ir a ver a tu prometida, Tú y tu madre tomaran el té en la casa de su familia; no te atrevas a faltar.

Levi miro a su tío con su normal expresión de molestia sin contestar nada prosiguiendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de él y avanzar por el largo pasillo.

\- Tomar el té… no necesito ir a ningún lado para tomar té. Se quejó el pelinegro mientras sacaba de la bolsa interna de su saco los goggles. – Ahora… ¿En qué sucio escondrijo estas?… ladrona.

 **\- o- Barrios bajos de la ciudad -o-**

\- ¡No! Tú te quedaras aquí Hanji. El vio tu rostro no podemos arriesgarnos. Sentencio Moblit con molestia.

\- Moblit tiene razón, es peligroso además solo llevaremos estas piezas con nuestro comprador de confianza, obtendremos dinero y regresaremos con lo necesario para permanecer ocultos hasta que se calme todo. Agrego Abel.

Hanji los miro con aquella expresión seria que tenían sus ojos tras los lentes, tomando una bufanda ancha que reposaba sobre una silla, para proceder a colocarla sobre su cabeza enrollando en el cuello a su vez cubriendo su boca y nariz.

\- Con la temperatura actual cualquiera va con el rostro casi cubierto, nadie me reconocerá a demás no me voy a quedar aquí encerrada. Contesto Hanji.

Moblit y Abel se miraron con preocupación pero ya sabían que aun que quisieran detenerla no podrían, Hanji saldría con su aprobación o sin ella, después de todo era la cabeza de ese grupo.

\- Ya está, Nifa y Keiji se quedaran aquí y nosotros iremos al centro. Agrego la castaña al ver la expresión de resignación de sus amigos encaminándose a la puerta.

 **Un par de horas más tarde, centro de la ciudad zona de alto estatus.**

Aquel establecimiento era amplio decorado con indumentaria de latón, amplias ventanas con cortinas de tela pesada color oliva acompañadas de un complemento de tergal blanco semi transparente como el encaje. Mobiliario café claro y sillas de cuero negro, aquel elegante lugar pertenecía a un hombre joven, alto y rubio dueño de una empresa de compraventa de metales y piedras preciosas.

Mike Zacharius único heredero de una familia de comerciantes que había encontrado su mejor forma de vida en el manejo de las fortunas de otros y el hombre de confianza si requerías hacer tratos con valores poco "líquidos"** como las gemas y el oro sin refinar.

 _**Nota: Cuando hablamos de valores poco o muy "líquidos", nos referimos a que tan fácilmente puedes vender o comprar algo con dinero (papel moneda) mientras que cosas como comida son muy líquidas porque puedes venderlos y comprarlos fácilmente hay cosas como oro o piedras preciosas (diamantes, rubíes, etc.) que no se puedes comprar y vender fácilmente por cosas como autenticidad y ser el propietario verdadero son "poco líquidos" o difíciles de vender y comprar. – Perdón por el dato de economía (n_n).-_

Sin embargo el negocio de Mike no solo solía atender a sus distinguidos clientes de altas esferas sociales, o no el rubio no tenía problemas en manejarse con una moral flexible, él lo miraba como "una forma rápida de hacer crecer la fortuna" a través de clientes no tan respetables en sociedad.

La campañilla de la puerta principal sonó dejando paso a 3 figuras que avanzaron hasta el largo mostrador.

Una voz femenina tras la tela de una bufanda se escuchó. – Hola Mike ¿Cómo te trata la vida el día de hoy?

Mike dejo lo que hacía en ese momento para ver a aquellas personas. – Vaya que tú y tus amigos son descarados Hanji. Dejarte ver por la calle después del desastre que ocasionaron en la casa Ackerman. Contesto el rubio recargándose en el mostrador con una sonrisa de burla he ironía.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Vaya que la cagaron ayer mira que ser perseguida por toda la fiesta y casi descubierta. ¿Acaso tu invento de escape habitual no resulto esta vez? Por lo que dicen en los periódicos sangrabas… pero veo que "el joven amo Ackerman" no te atrapo, si lo hubiera hecho te habría dado una paliza, apuesto que está furioso en estos momentos.

La delgada mano de la mujer se extendió con rapidez atrapando entre sus dedos la nariz del rubio haciendo presión mientras se descubría el rostro deslizando la bufanda.

\- Oh… ¡Cállate Mike! ¡NO! Necesito más sermones de ti ni de nadie, ese Ackerman es un demente y no pienso acercarme de nuevo ahí.

Mike se liberó del apretón propinado por la chica mientras se frotaba la nariz y miraba con claridad a Hanji notando el labio roto ahora con una curación. – Cielos, veo que en verdad casi te atrapa; tuviste suerte, si hubiera querido te habría noqueado con un solo golpe. Igual no deberían andar por ahí.

Moblit se adelantó un paso más quedando al lado de Hanji interrumpiendo a Mike. – Ha, eso lo sabemos Mike por eso hemos venido para vender unas pie…

\- No, lo siento pero comprar esas joyas sería muy peligroso en este momento, un solo indicio de esas piedras en el mercado y Kenny Ackerman lo sabrá y créanme no es bueno tentar al diablo. Y si no mal recuerdo yo se los advertí "Elijan entre las familias adineradas, quien sea, cuando sea, pero no los Ackerman si son descubiertos su vida se volverá una pesadilla" ¿Recuerdan?

Los 3 se miraron un momento siendo Abel quien retomo la palabra – Lo sabemos Mike y no venimos vender esas piedras si no otras piezas y algo de oro, somos conscientes que debemos ocultarnos en especial Hanji… Levi le vio el rostro.

El rostro de Mike se marcó con una sombra de seriedad absoluta. - ¡Largo de aquí!... Y Hanji por tu bien… no salgas más, corta tu cabello, tíñelo, lo que sea y por favor no vengan más a esta zona de la ciudad.

Hanji se retiró los lentes observando al rubio con igual gesto de seriedad – Me estoy cansando de que todos se porten como si le hubiera pateado las bolas al mismo demonio.

\- ¿No hablas literalmente verdad? Se escuchó la voz de una segunda mujer a sus espaldas mientras la campanilla de la puerta sonaba.

Los 4 dirigieron si vista a la recién llegada, una chica ligeramente más alta que Hanji, rubia, ojos azules, y cabello corto enfundada en un vestido largo de color blanco hasta los tobillos a su vez cubierta con un elegante abrigo negro.

\- Nanaba no es momento, ellos ya se van. Contesto Mike.

Hanji se giró hacia Nanaba y acercándose saludo retomando su habitual sonrisa tras sus lentes. – Hola Nanaba, te vez muy bien tu abrigo es lindo y si, lo dije literalmente.

Los 3 varones junto al mostrador descompusieron el ceño en una expresión de sorpresa, en especial Mike que alzo los brazos al cielo en una silenciosa maldición. – Hanji ¿Lo pateaste ahí? Interrogo con enojo.

Hanji se giró hacia Mike encogiéndose de hombros restando importancia – Si, tenía que escapar de alguna forma además él me pateo la mano.

Nanaba se cubrió la boca discretamente disimulando una pequeña risa mientras se dirigía hacia Mike.

Mike solo permaneció cruzado de brazos mirando a la castaña con desaprobación. – Hanji conozco a Levi desde que teníamos solo un par de años, y cuando les dije que no le robaran a los Ackerman no lo decía porque él fuera mi amigo; si no porque conozco su forma de ser y de su familia, él te buscara hasta debajo de las piedras hasta encontrarte y cuando lo haga se vengara de lo que quiera que le hayas hecho al escapar y claro robarte las piedras preciosas en especial el diamante, el valor de esa pieza sería suficiente para comprar todas las casa de esta calle.

Hanji torció los labios mientras se colocaba la bufanda ocultando su cabello y rostro nuevamente. – Esta bien Mike, no nos ayudes no eres el único comprador "flexible" que conocemos, además recuerda que fuiste tú quien nos habló de ese estuche y cuando llegaría a la casa de los Ackerman así que no creo que ese enano de Levi Ackerman se entere de nosotros por ti… ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la castaña remarcando en especial la última parte mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los orbes color miel de Mike.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que Hanji no dejaría que su grupo callera por los comentarios de terceros y que sus palabras más que una amenaza de involucrarlo eran una petición.

Finalmente el rubio bajo los brazos y soltó un suspiro. – Hanji, Hanji, Hanji… mi estimada Hanji, tu sabes bien que yo nunca los delataría así se robaran la corona del rey, Levi es mi amigo pero ustedes también, además sabes que nunca podre pagarles lo que hicieron por mi antes.

Nanaba tomo a Mike del brazo – Deberían ir con cuidado, escuche que Kenny desplego a sus hombres para buscar al ladrón, además saben de sobra que no solo es Hanji si no que tiene cómplices; por el incendio de las carrosas.

Hanji regreso al lado de Moblit y Gafas dando la espalda a la puerta. – Ok, agradecemos su preocupación, pero eso no nos ayuda en nada.

Mike extendió el brazo derecho con la palma abierta hacia Moblit como esperando algo. – Vamos hombre dame lo que sea que hayan traído, terminemos con esto me pongo nervioso solo de saber que regresaran por estas calles a plena luz del día.

Moblit extrajo una pequeña bolsa de lona de su saco pero antes de poder entregarla a Mike la campañilla de la puerta resonó nuevamente dejando paso a un solo individuo.

\- Mike, necesito hablar contigo; termina con tus clientes ahora mismo. Salió de los labios de aquel hombre apenas entro al lugar.

Mike y Nanaba se quedaron en silencio al ver a aquel individuo mientras que Hanji aun dándole la espalda se petrifico al escuchar aquel tono profundo en la voz masculina.

\- Levi… que sorpresa verte tan temprano aquí… Nanaba por favor acompaña a Levi a mi estudio privado mientras termino con estas personas. Ordeno Mike tratando de conservar el semblante más neutral posible.

Nanaba se movió rápidamente hasta quedar frente al pelinegro que recorría con la mirada a los tres individuos frente al mostrador, posando una mirada inquisitiva en la espalda de Hanji al no poder ver su rostro, ni siquiera su cabello cubierto por aquella bufanda.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** (*w*) Nuevo y reluciente jejeje XD y sip, aquí habrá mucho LeviHan pero con algunos giros dramáticos.

 **Zoe LJ** Gracias por leer mis fics (n_n) me motiva saber que hay quien disfruta leyendo.

 **Dy** Gracias por leer, me encanta escribir LeviHan y me encanta aún más que haya personitas que les gusta también los fics LeviHan.


	4. Cap 4 Te encontrare

**Cap. 4 Te encontrare.**

Los ojos grises se clavaron en la nuca de aquel individuo que permanecía dándole la espalda.

Un carraspeo fuerte recogió la atención general. – Sr. Mike desearíamos terminar esta transacción lo antes posible ante el hecho de que se encuentra ocupado. Hablo Moblit con la intención de que Levi lo mirara a él y perdiera interés en Hanji, por lo que procedió a tirar de forma ruidosa el contenido de la bolsa de lona sobre el mostrador, dejando ver varias piezas de oro sueltas y pequeñas piedras preciosas antes engarzadas a alguna indumentaria.**

** "Engarzadas a alguna indumentaria", que se las quitaron a algún collar o anillo.

Mike dio una rápida hojeada a las piezas espaciadas frente a él; escuchando de fondo a Levi que chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

\- Tks… No tardes no tengo tanta paciencia el día de hoy. Dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia un lateral de la tienda seguido por Nanaba.

\- Levi ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de Té? Escucharon decir a la rubia antes de que ambos desaparecieran tras una puerta de caoba al fondo del lugar.

Hanji soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones, eso estuvo demasiado cerca, y aun así el peligro solo estaba a algunos metros de ellos.

Mike coloco una charola al lado del mostrados y he hizo caer las piezas en esta, se inclinó rebuscando algo de su lado para después levantarse tomando la mano de Moblit y dejando un rollo de billetes en esta.

\- Váyanse ahora y desaparezcan por un tiempo, si en verdad necesitan venderme algo que venga Nifa o Keiji, a ustedes ya lo vio. Sentencio con seriedad el rubio.

Ninguno de los 3 dijo palabra alguna al caminar hacia la puerta y tras salir del lugar Mike coloco el letrero de cerrado para poder dirigirse a su estudio.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- Tardaste. Se quejó el pelinegro tras ver entrar a Mike.

Mike camino con paso calmando hasta llegar a su sillón tras el escritorio. El estudio en el segundo piso decorado a la misma usanza de la parte de enfrente lucia colores ocres, dorados y olivos, poseyendo una amplia ventana con vista a la alameda central de aquella ciudad.

\- Nanaba, linda podrías dejarnos solos; más tarde estaré contigo. Pidió el rubio a la chica que permanecía junto a la ventana observando como Hanji, Moblit y Abel se alejaban. Para después solo asentir con la cabeza y salir del lugar.

\- ¿Y bien Levi? En que te puedo ayudar; después de lo que ocurrió anoche ¿no deberías estar en tu casa? Cuestiono Mike, mientras sacaba un estuche con cigarros del cajón de su escritorio. Ofreciéndolos al pelinegro.

Levi tomo uno de aquellos tubos de papel rellenos de tabaco y mientras lo encendía observo con detenimiento a su amigo - ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No es como que no supiera que tienes negocios poco apropiados.

Mike forzó una sonrisa, como odiaba lo observador que podía ser Levi – No es que no sepas que tengo algunos "asuntos" pero bueno después de lo ocurrido anoche es incómodo que me vieras haciendo transacciones con gente de poca monta.

\- Ladrones… contesto el pelinegro soltando una bocanada de humo.

\- Más o menos… pero es la forma más práctica de obtener piezas simples sin pasar por la burocracia de importación. Respondió Mike encendiendo el cigarro entre sus dedos.

Levi levanto una ceja – Tu padre se moriría de vergüenza si supiera la clase de hijo que tiene.

Mike le regreso el mismo gesto – Y con el tío que tienes no sé cómo puedes mostrar el rostro en sociedad… pero bueno me vas a decir a que viniste o no.

\- Lo vi Mike, vi al ladrón más bien a la ladrona. Contesto el pelinegro.

Mike apretó el cigarro entre los labios antes de soltar el humo. - ¿Ladrona? Es extraño que se te escapara en especial si era una pequeña mujer.

\- No era una "pequeña mujer" era una ladrona con bastante experiencia, ágil, y sin miedo para saltar entre las ventanas de un tercer piso, además llevaba un extraño gancho ajustado a un cable que salía de un carrete retraible… completo el pelinegro mientras dejaba caer una bolsa oscura sobre el escritorio.

Mike tomo aquella bolsa y al abrirla extrajo el curioso aparato, haciendo que los pensamientos del rubio se agitaran. - ¡Mierda! Es uno de los inventos de Hanji… en verdad la huida tuvo que ser estrepitosa para que lo dejara atrás. Se dijo en un pensamiento, tras el cual lo dejo sobre la misma bolsa. – Bien y que quieres que haga yo con esto, soy un hombre de negocios no un mecánico o inventor.

\- Mike eres la persona con más contactos en el bajo mundo del comercio de piezas de joyería no lisita que conozco, así que quiero que muevas a tus conocidos para encontrar a esa ladrona. No será muy difícil encontrar a alguien que sepa algo no es como que en ese mundo haya muchas mujeres involucradas. Termino por decir Levi.

El rubio miro con seriedad a su amigo - ¿Y cómo voy a saber a quién pedir que busquen? Respondió tratando de desalentar aquella petición.

\- Alta 1.70, cabello castaño, piel trigueña o aceitunada, delgada yo diría que complexión atlética, ojos castaños, cafés o marrones oscuros, labios delgados, pechos pequeños, bajo ropa holgada podría pasar por un hombre, tendrá el labio inferior partido probablemente con una curación y debe usar lentes estoy seguro de ello. Soltó el pelinegro ante la sorpresa de Mike.

El rubio parpadeo con algo de confusión en su rostro, esa era la perfecta descripción de Hanji dada por alguien que tan solo la vio unos instantes y la luz de la luna. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan preciso?... la… Labio partido… nunca imagine que podrías ser tan frio como para pegarle a una mujer, después de todo ladrona o no igual si es mujer tiene un cuerpo frágil, además ¿Cómo estás seguro de que usa lentes, los llevaba?

\- Sabes que puedo recordar a la perfección el rostro de alguien si lo puedo ver con claridad al menos unos segundos y ayer la luna estaba especialmente brillante, en efecto le rompí el labio con un puñetazo directo en la cara, pero tengo que aclarar que iba toda cubierta y creí que era hombre, de saberlo solo la abría inmovilizado, además estoy seguro de que usa lentes. Añadió Levi sacando los goggles de su saco.

Tras depositarlos junto al aparato de cable y gancho detallo el aspecto sobre estos. - Los goggles tiene graduación en el vidrio así que ella debe necesitar de lentes, es probable que sin ellos no distinga de lejos, y si necesitas más suposiciones también creo que debe ser muy lista o uno de sus cómplices lo es debido a que este aparatejo nunca lo había visto antes, un sistema compacto de cable retraible, eso sin mencionar que no existen goggles con graduación en ninguna tienda de lentes u óptica, estos fueron hechos específicamente para ella.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda; esto es malo. Pensó Mike mirando ambos objetos sobre su escritorio. – Levi ¿Por qué quieres encontrarla? No digo que no sea importante recuperar las piedras preciosas pero ese trabajo es para la policía además esta tan cerca el anuncio formal de tu futura boda que gastar tiempo en buscar una ladrona me parece innecesario, en especial cuando 1) No podrá hacer nada con lo que robo, es como carbón en sus manos y 2) Tu familia es la más acaudalada de esta ciudad y las vecinas, bueno cuando te cases con Petra la hija de la familia de comerciantes más reconocida serán prácticamente dueños de esta ciudad. ¿Por qué gastar tu tiempo en alguien que probablemente duerme en el suelo?

Levi torció los labios en un gesto de exasperación – Porque lo que hizo nos dejó en vergüenza, un ladrón causando destrozos en la casa Ackerman, un ladrón sin miedo a causar disturbios en nuestra propiedad, además esa mujer me amenazo con una navaja, y se atrevió a patearme, casi me rompe la nariz con el mismo estuche de las piedras, destrozó un ventanal sumamente fino y arruino mi fiesta… a la cual no fuiste por cierto.

Mike devolvió ambas cosas a la bolsa negra mientras hablaba – Sé que debes estar molesto por todo lo que sucedió pero te he visto vengarte de otros antes y no voy a negar que siento pena por esa mujer si cae en tus garras… además por lo que cuenta el diario tú la pateaste hacia el ventanal y no fui a tu fiesta que ni si quiera querías porque estoy ocupado con los arreglos para el anuncio de mi compromiso matrimonial con Nanaba, tu deberías ocuparte de tu boda con Petra en lugar de estar pensando en rebuscar en los barrios bajos.

\- Ella y su cómplice se lo buscaron, y sobre el compromiso en realidad no me interesa, Kenny fue el que decidió que esa boda se realizara no yo.

Mike anudo la bolsa dejándola aun lado del escritorio – Vamos Levi ¿Qué más puedes desear en una mujer? Petra es hermosa, de buena familia, refinada, elegante, culta, tierna, amable y siente gran admiración por ti, será la esposa perfecta.

Levi desvió la mirada con fastidio. – Yo no he dicho que Petra no sea todo eso, si lo es y cualquier hombre de sociedad daría su fortuna por casarse con ella, pero da la casualidad que no es mi tipo de mujer.

Mike miro detenidamente a su amigo antes de cuestionar - ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de chica? ¿Crees que encontraras a alguien que "llene" tus expectativas? Por qué el tiempo se acorta y para cuando te descuenta ya estarás frente al altar, de hecho podríamos hacer una boda doble.

Levi tomo otro cigarro del estuche y lo encendió. – No me vengas con eso, al menos a ti no te impusieron una "prometida", te casaras con Nanaba porque así lo deseas y no, no sé cuál es mi "tipo de chica" cuando la conozca lo sabré.

\- ¿Pero aun así te casaras con Petra? Creo que sería injusto para ella también. Cuestiono Mike.

\- ¡Si me caso es porque me obligan! Y Petra sabe perfectamente que no estoy enamorado de ella, ¡como sea, me vas ayudar a buscar a la ladrona o no!

Mike suspiro cansado ante la exigencia – Ok, te ayudare pero al menos dime que le aras si la atrapas.

\- Are que la encierren y tiren la llave, nada horrible de lo que sea que estés pensando. Contesto el pelinegro levantándose.

Mike se levantó de igual forma tomando la bolsa negra. – Necesitare un retrato hablado, con tu descripción será fácil obtenerlo eso facilitaría las cosas, te recomiendo que vayas al parque hay muchos dibujantes que por un par de monedas lo pueden hacer.

Momentos después ambos hombres bajaban por las escaleras mientras Mike pensaba su pequeño plan – Si Levi trae un retrato hablado confiara en que are buscar a Hanji, solo tengo que hacer que Moblit lo modifique para cubrirla hasta que se aburra de buscarla al no encontrar a nadie con "esa descripción", tal vez pueda convencerlo de que probablemente habrá escapado de la ciudad o algo así.

Al momento de bajar los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos al notar que a pesar del letrero de cerrado había 3 figuras esperando frente al mostrador, junto a Nanaba que parecía conversar incómodamente con ellos.

\- Sr. Kenny que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Cuestiono Mike tratando de ser amable ante la repentina presencia del tío de Levi junto a dos de sus hombres.

Kenny se empujó el sobrero hacia atrás. – Hola Mike, no en realidad no, solo vine por Levi algo me decía que estaría aquí y no me equivoque, ¡Vamos enano! cambio de planes, tienes que visitar a tu prometida el día de hoy. Contesto Kenny primero mirando a Mike para después deslizar su mirada hacia Levi.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Zoe LJ** (*w*) jejeje Hanji y Levi tendrán un par de encuentros cercanos antes de confrontarse directamente XD

 **Dy** Espero que este Fic este a la altura de las expectativas LeviHan (n_n) me emociona escribir esta historia : 3 ese Levi es como si lo invocaran al decir su nombre (*w*).

 **Averdia** Es costumbre dejar con la emoción del momento XD, y sip siempre terminare poniendo mi otro ship favorito MikeNana :3

 **¿Alguien quiere otro cap mañana? ('3')**


	5. Cap 5 Solo parte de un negocio

**Cap. 5 Solo parte de un negocio**

El viento frio mordía las gastadas paredes de la construcción apenas iluminada por una lámpara de aceite colgante de un desvencijado gancho asido a la parte alta de la puerta que acumulaba un borde de nieve bajo su quicio; dentro del lugar 5 figuras junto al fuego de una chimenea pasaban las horas de aquella tarde gris casi oscurecida en su totalidad por las pocas horas de luz invernal. En la mesa más cercana al fuego se encontraban Abel quien ponía al frente pequeñas pilas de monedas de diferente denominación mientras contaba varios billetes, procurando repartir aquel capital para cubrir las necesidades del grupo, frente a él se encontraba Keiji que hacía lo propio con una pequeña pila de piezas de joyería, puliendo las pequeñas piedras extraídas y etiquetándolas con su precio.

Más atrás junto a una estufa conectada a un pequeño tanque de gas Nifa movía el preparado que se cocía a fuego lento, y aun par de metros de todo una mesa iluminada con una lámpara conectada a una peculiar batería ilumina perfectamente cada una de la pequeñas piezas y engranes desperdigados por la superficie de madera, mientras Hanji completamente inclinada sobre un extraño aparato apretaba pequeños tornillos ajustando una cuerda de latón laminado, cerrando el compartimento de aquello añadió un engrane que a su vez se unía un pequeño gancho que servía de traba para el funcionamiento del mecanismo.

\- ¡LISTO! Casi grito la castaña mientras abrazaba aquella pieza de engranajes y tornillos como si fuera una mascota.

Nifa, Keiji y Abel la miraron un momento, Abel entorno los ojos con una expresión de cansancio y los tres regresaron a su trabajo cuando el chisporroteo del fuego los hizo girar su vista hacia la chimenea donde vieron a Moblit quien distribuía los maderos con el atizador, al notar la seria expresión del rubio los 3 se giraron para hacer se dé oídos sordos a lo que sucedería.

\- NO veo por qué estás tan contenta Hanji… Hablo Moblit colocando el atizador aun lado.

La castaña lo miro parpadeando con duda - ¿Por qué? Pues que no vez que acabo de terminar el prototipo para movernos, además es mucho más eficiente que el que perdí. Contesto con entusiasmo como si no hubiera oído el enojo en la voz del rubio.

Moblit se acercó hasta Hanji colocando la mano sobre el artefacto que sostenía la castaña haciendo que dejara de abrazarlo. – Hanji… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo cerca que estuvimos de ser descubiertos? Levi Ackerman estuvo a solo unos metros de nosotros. Si te hubiera visto ahora incluso Mike estaría tras las rejas.

\- Es cierto, fue muy peligroso… Incluso Mike nos dios más dinero de lo que valía lo que le llevábamos; él quiere que nos ocultemos, además es seguro que ese Levi fue a pedirle ayuda para encontrar "al ladrón". Agrego Abel con voz preocupada.

Keiji al igual que sus amigos se atrevió a intervenir también mientras continuaba revisando pequeñas piedras preciosas. Hanji estamos preocupados por ti, Ackerman te vio, te está buscando; y todos sabemos de los rumores que se esparcen sobre los Ackerman en el bajo mundo, en sociedad son "tan respetados" o más bien temidos, es un secreto a voces que Kenny Ackerman tiene las manos llenas de sangre y su sobrino sigue los mismos pasos no por nada es su heredero directo; nadie se mete con ellos sin que termine frio.

\- Creo que elegimos al blanco equivocado, debimos ir por la joyería central. Cerró Nifa uniéndose a los comentarios.

Hanji dejó su nuevo invento sobre la mesa mientras se quitaba los lentes, miro a cada uno de sus amigos para detenerse en los verdes ojos de Moblit y hablo con aquel tono serio en su voz que la hacía ver demasiado diferente a la Hanji de siempre.

\- Así que… ustedes 4 creen que yo debería estar temblando en un rincón solo por robarle el estuche al viejo Ackerman y escaparme de su enano sobrino, porque todos "rumoran" que son unos matones… bien… creo que han olvidado que nosotros tampoco somos santos. Somos ladrones de joyas y eso conlleva un riesgo. Además se supone que ese sería nuestro último trabajo. ¿Acaso no queremos todos iniciar una nueva vida?... como personas comunes…

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Moblit rompió aquel incomodo vacío. – Hanji, no es solo el robo del estuche; quedaste expuesta en esa fiesta caíste en medio de ella, todos vieron como un ladrón puso en jaque al "perfecto" sobrino de Kenny Ackerman, por los periódicos cuentan las versiones de la gente presente, ellos vieron como un Levi fuera de su normal calma persiguió a un ladrón por la azotea hasta tener que lanzarlo a un lugar concurrido para atraparlo mientras sangraba del rostro, con todo y eso el ladrón logro escapar llevándose el estuche con una fortuna en piedras preciosas.

Hanji se recoloco los lentes soltando un suspiro – Si, le golpee el rostro con el estuche creo que la sangre salía de su nariz, pero fue su culpa. No me voy a esconder por eso; además no podemos huir de la ciudad sin papeles falsos, en este momento deben estar revisando a cada individuo que intente salir. Y solo accederé a no "hacer trabajos" de robo por un tiempo, solo hasta que las cosas se calmen y Mike nos informe que el enano dejo de buscarme… supongo que podemos retomar nuestros "trabajos" mascara hasta entonces pero no podremos vivir de eso.

Tras decir aquello Hanji solo se giró tomo un mecanismo inconcluso que reposaba a un lado de la mesa y empezó a trabajar en él.

Moblit alargo su mano para tomarla por el hombro pero la voz de Abel que lo llamo desde atrás lo hizo voltear solo para ver como el otro rubio movía de forma negativa la cabeza para que no continuara presionando a Hanji y su falta de miedo.

 **-O-**

 **8 de la noche casa Ackerman**

La nieve se acumulaba sobre las líneas metálicas de la herrería de los largos ventanales tras los cuales pendían gruesas cortinas de terciopelo flanqueando la vista de una amplia sala de estar donde el fuego emanaba su cálido manto desdés la ostentosa chimenea central.

Sobre una mesita central reposaban varias tazas acompañadas de una tetera de porcelana blanca llena de té, mientras la mirada de unos ojos grises se comenzaba a impacientar recorriendo a cada uno de los presentes en aquel lugar.

Levi observo como Kenny hablaba animadamente con otro hombre sentado frente a él, a la derecha su madre daba otro sorbo a su té, ella a su vez percibía la impaciencia creciente de su hijo pero solo podía darle una sonrisa discreta y comprensiva.

A su lado se encontraba Petra quien se hallaba demasiado cerca de él para su gusto mientras lo abrazaba del brazo recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Levi dio pequeños golpeteos con sus dedos sobre la rodilla mostrándose malhumorado, Kenny notando aquello solo poso unos segundos su vista sobre la de su sobrino.

\- Tal vez deberíamos celebrar la boda antes. Menciono Kenny al hombre frente a él.

\- Creo que sería apresurado además tengo entendido que Mike Zacharius también tiene pensado casarse y bueno tener dos eventos sociales tan próximos entre sí podría ser engorroso para los invitados y no quiero que nada robe atención a la boda de mi hija.

Petra miró hacia su padre sin soltar su abrazo sobre la extremidad del pelinegro – A mí no me importaría tener una boda doble después de todo Mike y Levi son amigos, ¿qué opinas tu Levi? Pregunto mirando ahora al pelinegro.

\- No me importa… contesto secamente el pelinegro mirando hacia la puerta del lugar.

El padre de Petra miro a Kenny con incertidumbre, Por su parte Kenny chaqueo la lengua con molestia.

\- La boda se ara el día acordado, la actitud de mi sobrino es de lo menos que tendría que preocuparse, porque claro Levi será un gran marido para su hija, ¿no es así Levi?

El pelinegro ni siquiera se molestó en contestar aquello mientras observaba como la puerta que tenía su atención se abría ligeramente dejando ver a un joven de cabello rubio que lo llamo con la mano para después cerrar nuevamente la hoja de madera.

Levi se giró hacia Petra y sin más miramientos se soltó de su abrazo dejando a la chica entre sorprendida y confusa; levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Tras salir de la sala de estar el pelinegro camino por el largo pasillo iluminado por una difusa luz proveniente de las lámparas a lo largo del muro, hasta llegar a un ventanal a medio corredor donde el chico rubio de antes lo esperaba.

\- El abandonar aquella reunión te dará problemas. Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de rubio.

\- No estoy para reproches Farlan ¿tienes algo o no?

Farlan acomodo su corbata antes de hablar - ¿Alguna vez te he fallado Levi?, tengo entendido que fuiste a pedirle ayuda a Mike así que yo fui con la segunda persona que puede saber que se mueve por el bajo mundo, apenas llegue y él ya sabía a qué había ido.

 **\- Flash Black -**

Farlan era una de las dos personas más cercanas a Levi, alguien en quien podía confiar completamente, su amigo más cercano y si bien el no provenía de una familia de abolengo el llamado destino lo hizo conocerse y crear un lazo de amistad; y ahora por esa amistad Farlan investigaba sobre aquel ladrón que había logrado robar el estuche de piedras preciosas y casi romperle la nariz a Levi. Además de que le daba curiosidad que tipo de "hombre" será ese ladrón para logar lo que hizo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la entrada de un elegante despacho donde no tuvo que esperar más de un par de minutos antes de ser recibido.

Tras el escritorio un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos como el cielo leía un periódico, dejándolo a un lado para ver a Farlan ahora parado frente a su escritorio.

\- Excelente tarde Farlan dime ¿Viniste a pedirme un favor en nombre de Levi? Por qué me hubiera encantado que se presentara él mismo. Cuestiono el rubio entre cruzando los dedos frente a él.

\- Quiere encontrar al ladrón. Soltó el rubio cenizo sin más.

Erwin se recargo en su amplio sillón ejecutivo mientras levantaba una ceja con fingida duda.

\- Vaya y ¿Por qué decirme eso a mí? ¿Yo que puedo hacer si un ladrón decidió arruinar la fiesta? Vaya que fue un caos, yo estuve ahí y lo vi todo de primera mano.

Farlan se mostró un tanto incomodo, tratar con Erwin siempre era un asunto que le costaba trabajo, Erwin era un hombre astuto, ladino y taimado; alguien con quien no era fácil enlazar sin embargo Levi parecía llevarse de maravilla con él, pero definitivamente Farlan no compartía la misma simpatía que él pelinegro por Erwin – Porque en esta ciudad solo hay dos persona con hilos tan extendidos como para conocer a aquellos que se mueven por los barrios bajos, Mike y tú.

Erwin tomo el periódico extendiéndolo sobre el escritorio donde mostraba la noticia del ladrón y la fiesta. - ¿Y yo que gano? Pregunto señalando la foto que acompañaba el escrito, foto en tonos sepias que mostraba la columna de humo alzándose tras el palacete.

\- Eso tendrás que negociarlo con Levi, yo solo llevo la información, Levi solo menciono que el ladrón tenía un carrete de cable retráctil y usa lentes, que eso era suficiente para que trabajaras. Respondió Farlan.

Los pensamientos de Erwin eran claros y precisos aun antes de que apareciera Farlan ese día – Buscan a Hanji… no puede ser nadie más. Se dijo así mismo.

\- ¿y bien? Cuestiono Farlan notando como Erwin se perdía en sus ideas.

El rubio se levantó y camino hacia la ventana de aquella oficina donde se encontraba una jaula decorativa que en cuyo interior alojaba un pájaro mecánico, Erwin miro el ave artificial un momento chasqueando los dedos frente a esta haciendo que el ave tuviera movimiento y comenzara a emitir la refinada melodía de una flauta.

\- Se quién es su ladrón, de hecho lo se tan bien que te puedo adelantar que es una mujer, pero no será fácil que la atrape, porque "ese ladrón" no solo es hábil, tiene cómplices lo suficientemente coordinados como para desaparecer de la vista pública, incluso de la mía.

\- ¿Una mujer? Fue la única pregunta que salió de la garganta de Farlan

Erwin dirigió su vista a su oyente - ¿Te sorprende? Bien, si Levi quiere saber más tendrá que venir personalmente.

 **\- Fin del Flash Black -**

\- ¿Era una mujer? No me dijiste gran cosa ni detalles, pero Erwin dijo con mucha seguridad que sabía quién era. Pregunto Farlan ante el silencio de Levi.

Levi dirigió su vista hacia la nieve que caía incesante. – Si, es una mujer; pero esa es información privada, ya tengo suficiente con los estúpidos periodistas parloteando sobre como un "hábil" ladrón pudo burlarme.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo enano? Resonó la voz de Kenny en aquel pasillo acercándose con una expresión furibunda hasta llegar frente a su sobrino, para continuar hablando en reclamo.

\- Me estoy hartando de tu comportamiento, me importa una mierda si te gusta o no esa mujer, pero si te sigues comportando de esa forma lo lamentaras, sabes que puedo echarte a la calle sin nada si lo deseo… a ti y a tu mamá.

Levi lo miro con la misma indiferencia de siempre. – Puedes echarme cuando quieras, ya no soy un niño incluso mi madre puede venir con migo; ahora puedo protegerla.

Kenny se le quedo viendo fijamente, sabía que desdés hace ya bastante tiempo esa amenaza ya no tenía efecto alguno en su sobrino, ya no era el niño pequeño que llego temblando en brazos de su madre aquella oscura noche, mientras ella buscaba la ayuda de su único hermano.

\- Si me largo ahora arruinaría tu negocio principal, una boda arreglada con la hija de la familia más acaudalada y de apellido prestigioso que pudiste encontrar, sabemos perfectamente que una vez que los apellidos queden legalmente unidos tú serás libre de apoderarte de la fortuna de esa familia, te mueves por ambición y poder. Agrego Levi sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Todos los hombres se mueven por alguna ambición, "dinero, poder, gloria, conocimiento" tú no eres la excepción Levi y como parte de mi "negocio" te casaras con la hija de los Ral, me lo debes después de todo cuide de ustedes todos estos años. Fue la respuesta de Kenny ahora con un tono medio, tras lo cual su mirada se deslizo hasta ver a Farlan parado en el mismo lugar donde había estado.

Ni siquiera le dio importancia a que el chico rubio escuchara todo aquello; de sobra sabía que él conocía la historia a punto de boca de Levi, no por nada prácticamente habían crecido juntos parte de la pubertad, toda la adolescencia y continuaban siendo muy unidos ahora como adultos jóvenes.

El chico rubio mantenía una expresión seria; al escuchar como Kenny lo echaba del lugar como otras veces. - ¿Qué no te basta estar aquí todo el maldito día? ¡Maldición! Eres el amigo más jodidamente molesto del enano.

Concluyo Kenny dándoles la espalda a ambos alejándose no antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Levi. – Regresa a la sala ahora mismo.

Levi solo dio una mirada a Farlan haciendo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que se podía retirar.

 **\- Horas atrás, oficina de Erwin –**

Farlan salió por la puerta con la simple respuesta daba por Erwin. Un momento después a través de la ventana el rubio lo vio subir a una elegante carrosa con el emblema de lo Ackerman grabado a un costado.

\- No te atreverás a entregar a Hanji… ¿Verdad… Erwin? Se escuchó decir a una voz a las espaldas del mencionado.

Erwin se giró para ver a Mike quien salía de un área de almacenamiento parte de su oficina donde se había ocultado con la llegada de Farlan permanecido recargado en la puerta todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación que se daba en la oficina.

Erwin sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros camino a su escritorio. – Tal vez… no lo sé; quizás ya es tiempo que atrapen a la "sombra de humo". Hanji y su grupo son los mejores en lo que hacen pero siguen atrapados en el nivel donde están. Si Hanji tomara mis consejos ahora mismos podría ser mi mejor carta dentro del negocio.

\- A Hanji no le gusta ensuciarse las manos con nada que no sea el aceite de sus inventos; tú eres muy turbio y lo sabes Erwin… pero veo que mantienes cerca de ti el ave mecánica que te regalo. Respondió Mike chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que el pájaro de metal entonara nuevamente aquella melodía de flauta. Tras aquello el rubio más alto se giró para ver a Erwin ya sentado en su escritorio.

\- Erwin, no puedes entregar a Hanji, sabes perfectamente como es Levi, ¿Qué tal si le hace lo mismo que a otros de los cuales se "cobro" afrentas? En vez de solo entregarla a la policía. Se quejó Mike esta vez con preocupación en su voz.

Erwin torció los labios. – Levi es nuestro amigo, pero Hanji también lo es; esto que sucede es la muestra de que el destino esta aburrido y quiere tejer un juego perverso y caprichoso donde nosotros somos las piezas del tablero y yo bueno; yo solo tengo curiosidad de saber si la moralidad de Levi se doblega teniendo a una mujer indefensa frente a él; quiero ver si se atreve a hacerle lo mismo que a "esos otros" que se metieron con él.

Mike se pasó la mano por el cabello con exasperación - Eres un demonio Erwin, por eso te entiendes también con Levi, yo en lo personal estoy del lado de Hanji, además me siento culpable… nunca debí contarles sobre ese estuche de piedras preciosas. Además Hanji no es "una indefensa mujer"; si es necesario peleara y eso me preocupa más.

Erwin tomo una gruesa bitácora que descansaba aun lado de su escritorio, abriéndola en una hoja después de la mitad. – Te preocupas demasiado Mike, sabes que aun cuando le dé algo de información a Levi no dejare que le haga daño real a nuestra chica, además es la única inventora que conozco con resultados reales. Finalizo el Erwin mientras señalaba con su bolígrafo el ave mecánica.

Mike no aparto la vista de Erwin – No compliques las cosas solo por tu curiosidad.

Erwin hizo un ademan de estar pensando antes de responder con la misma calma de siempre. – Si las cosas se salen de control… apenas menciono antes de ser interrumpido por Mike quien golpeo el escritorio con ambas palmas abiertas.

\- ¡Si esto se sale de control ya puedes imaginar el peor escenario! ¡Kenny directamente involucrado y queriendo deshacerse del problemático ladrón que molesta sus planes normales! ¡Levi descubriendo que conocemos "al ladrón" desde un principio! Y básicamente La casa Ackerman aplastando TU negocio y el mío.

Erwin miro a Mike arqueando una ceja – Como decía… Si las cosas se salen de control, tengo una carta bajo la manga, sabes que mi mayor pilar es el manejo de información y esta información me fue sumamente difícil de conseguir, es un secreto… dentro del grupo de Hanji, una información que en el momento que se ponga en movimiento podría librar a Hanji a un de Kenny Ackerman así le hubiera robado 10 estuches como el que tomo.

Mike se incorporó nuevamente con la duda plasmada en su rostro - ¿Un secreto dentro de su grupo?... Hace tiempo también mencionaste que habías descubierto algo del pasado de Hanji que incluso ella no sabe… ¿Alguna vez me dirás de qué se trata tanto misterio?

Erwin reviso la siguiente hoja de su bitácora esbozando una sonrisa. – Vamos Mike, no creerás que hice mi fortuna compartiendo libremente la información que manejo.

En aquella oficina tras la conversación sucedida, entre tantos secretos solo había una cosa que podía afirmarse, el llamado destino ya había colocado sus piezas y ahora solo esperaba el momento de moverlas.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

Jejeje, dos capítulos en un fin de semana porque shi (n_n)…

 **Navy blue glasses** Sip habrá lemon, bastante lemon a decir verdad pero será más adelante cuando Levi deje de perseguir a "esa ladrona" y comience a perseguir a Hanji como tal (*w*)

 **Dy** Yo solita me emociono escribiendo por eso tenía este cap mas. Jejeje es que tenía que preguntarle cuál era su tipo jijiji. Y Hanji y Levi se encontraran nuevamente esta vez de frente…. ho, si (*w*)

 **Zoe LJ** Otro cap mas para mis queridas (os) lectores me alegra que les guste esta trama.

 **NOTA** aprovechando que **Navy blue glasses** pregunto por la aparición de lemon en la trama quiero avisar que conforme avance la trama habrá insinuaciones (o no tan insinuadas) de lemon entre otros personajes (no solamente LeviHan) o no de ellos emparejados, espero que esto no les cause inquietud pero como dije al principio este es un fic LeviHan no importa lo que parezca. (Es que mi imaginación está muy loca).


	6. Cap 6 Dibujos

**Cap. 6 Dibujos**

Aquella mañana dejaba correr un aire frio entre las calles de la ciudad, el cielo desdibujaba su oscuro manto rasgado por los rayos de sol que lo cruzaban iluminando lentamente el firmamento; mientras las nubes expandidas por el horizonte se coloreaban de tonos naranjas y rojos.

Un par de hojas se pegaron al vidrio de la ventanilla de un elegante carruaje que detuvo su marcha frente al parque central, abriendo su portezuela bajo de este un hombre vestido de negro, camisa blanca y un abrigo del mismo tono que el carbón; amenizando con el propio cabello oscuro resaltaba la nívea piel de aquel varón de ojos grises.

\- Regresa, ahora caminare. Ordeno Levi al cochero mientras se adentraba al parque donde aun a pesar de la hora de aquella fría mañana ya se encontraba con el movimiento de transeúntes.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al área central donde encontraría lo que buscaba, un dibujante que por un par de monedas realizara el retrato que Mike le había mencionado, recorrió la alameda de aquel lugar observando el trabajo expuesto de varios artistas "callejeros" sin sentirse convencido de ninguno hasta el momento que su mirada se posó en varias hojas de papel sujetas a un delgado hilo fijado al suelo.

El trabajo de aquel dibujante era excepcional, verdaderos retratos realizados a lápiz, carboncillo y lápices de color, varias personas se detenían para admirar la precisión de los dedos del joven ilustrador que en ese momento se encontraba trazando los últimos detalles de una pareja que posaba frente a él.

Levi considero que había encontrado lo que buscaba hasta que su vista se posos en el responsable de tan exquisito trabajo.

\- ¿Pero qué…? Ese hombre es el que estaba en la oficina de Mike con la bolsa de joyas. Se dijo así mismo el pelinegro.

En efecto a quien tenía enfrente no era otro que Moblit, Moblit realizando su "trabajo mascara" como lo llamo Hanji, realizando retratos de la gente que le pagaba un par de monedas por su trabajo.

El pelinegro se acercó sin dudar, esperando que terminara con aquella pareja que tras un par de minutos recibieron el dibujo terminado pagaron unas monedas y se retiraron, Moblit apenas había guardado lo recibido cuando noto la presencia frente a él.

\- Excelente día caballero ¿Desea le realice un retrato, algún dibujo? ¿Tal vez una imagen…? El rubio no termino su normal presentación al ver aquellos ojos grises frente a él. Una delgada gota de sudor se dibujó finamente sobre su cien aun cuando la temperatura ambiente era baja.

\- Señor Ackerman… pronuncio entre cortadamente.

Levi lo miro fijamente como buscando algo - ¿Sabes quién soy? Cuestiono.

Moblit coloco una hoja nueva sobre su tabla de apoyo mientras hablaba tratando de no escucharse nervioso. – Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo reconoce Sr. Ackerman. Respondió Moblit.

\- Tú estabas en la oficina de Mike el día de ayer; ¿Dónde están tus acompañantes? Fue la respuesta de Levi.

Moblit pensó su respuesta unos segundos. – Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sr. Ackerman pero desconozco eso, mi trabajo habitual es hacer dibujos aunque el día de ayer le pareciera otra cosa. ¿Ahora desea algún dibujo? Si no es así le pido que me permita seguir con mi labor.

Levi torció ligeramente los labios ante aquella respuesta. – De hecho estoy buscando al mejor dibujante de aquí para que me realice un retrato hablando, y por lo que veo tu trabajo es el mejor.

Moblit miro con detenimiento al pelinegro deduciendo lo que le pediría. – Esta bien, pero le advierto que mis mejores trabajos los hago viendo a la persona no escuchando como es.

Levi ignoro aquello y señalo con un ademan de cabeza los lápices de colores que reposaban a un lado – quiero que uses esos.

Moblit solo los tomo sin decir más, empezando a escuchar la descripción que daba el pelinegro, era inevitable que sus manos dibujaran de memoria aquel rostro, era a Hanji a quien describía.

\- "Cabello castaño, ojos color caramelo, labios delgados, piel trigueña… maldición" como pudo verla con tanto detalle. Maldijo en silencio el rubio mientras sus dedos trazaban las facciones de la castaña, pero que podía hacer ¿negarse? seguramente Levi lo tomaría como algo sospechoso. A su vez mientras el detallaba el dibujo no se percataba que Levi lo observaba con detenimiento a él.

\- Siento que lo he visto antes; antes aun que en la oficina de Mike, sin mencionar que ese color de ojos no es común. Se cuestiona en silencio Levi por su parte. - ¿De dónde eres? Pregunto finalmente.

Moblit detuvo su trabajo al escuchar aquella pregunta - ¿Qué? no entiendo a qué se refiere, yo soy de aquí.

Levi enarco una ceja – Imposible, aquí no hay gente con tu color de ojos.

\- Son verdes como los de muchas personas con rasgos anglosajones, no veo nada extraño en ello. Contesto Moblit retomando el trazo.

\- El verde oliva no es un color común ¿Eres de Alemania?... Continúo presionando el pelinegro.

Moblit apresuro su trabajo ignorando la pregunta de Levi quien continuo instigando - ¿Acaso… eres de Praga?

Moblit detuvo su lápiz apenas cerrando detalles el dibujo, aquella pregunta pareció remover el más pesado sentimiento de incomodidad en él, dirigió su vista hacia el dibujo y se maldijo, ese era el retrato de Hanji, si tan solo pudiera modificar algo; pero las preguntas de Levi lo habían puesto en una situación incómoda.

Levi recorrió el rostro del rubio con lentitud hasta que formulo la siguiente pregunta - ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Moblit apretó el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos y clavo su mirada en el metálico gris de los ojos del pelinegro. – Señor Ackerman, no comprendo el motivo de sus preguntas o si estas se deben solo por verme el día de ayer llevando mercancía con el señor Mike, pero fuera de esos asuntos ocasionales no soy más que un simple dibujante callejero que tiene que luchar por sobrevivir en esta ciudad, a diferencia de usted que siempre ha vivido en "un palacio", y si tanto le intriga quien soy simplemente me conocen como Moblit; sin apellido alguno, mi madre me dejo a mi suerte en estas calles cuando era solo un niño y el "poco común" color de mis ojos tal vez se debe a que fui el resultado de un error que tuvo mi madre involucrándose con algún tipo de esos lugares que dice.

Levi mantuvo su expresión neutral ante lo dicho por Moblit, para después encogerse de hombros restando importancia a todas sus imprudentes preguntas; extender la mano para sacar la hoja de la tabla de apoyo dejando en su lugar un par de billetes. – Con esto me basta, el dibujo tiene lo necesario, no me voy a disculpar por mis preguntas pero si te hace sentir mejor "Moblit" yo tampoco conocí a mi padre.

Moblit se quedó mirando como Levi le daba la espalda alejándose regresando la vista a su tabla ahora solo con el dinero. – No puedo dejar que se lleve ese dibujo. Pensó de inmediato yendo tras el pelinegro, pero en ese preciso momento varias personas se cruzaron por su paso entorpeciendo el avance, aquellas personas se movían con rapidez al centro de la pequeña plazuela del parque. Cada una de esas persona se aglomeraban con rapidez incluso Levi y Moblit se detuvieron ante el sonido que llego a sus oídos, siendo el rubio el único que sabía bien lo que pasaba.

Desde hace tiempo de tanto en tanto en la fuente principal se colocaba un músico cuyo instrumento era un violín, pero no cualquier violín si no uno modificado, con un engranaje y una conexión a otro dispositivo fijado a una pequeña mochila en la espalda del músico, y la música que aquel intérprete ofrecía era algo digno de oírse.

El pelinegro se abrió paso entre la gente con curiosidad hasta divisar al personaje que llamaba tanto la atención, sobre el borde de la fuente había parado un individuo vestido con una gabardina larga hasta sus tobillo con capucha sobre su cabeza, botas altas, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaleco de cuero y una máscara blanca sobre su rostro, aquel músico capaz de conglomerar a los transeúntes de aquel lugar era Hanji, una vez más peligrosamente cerca de Levi.

El pelinegro observo con curiosidad al músico resguardado tras la máscara ¿Acaso vale la pena la música de un intérprete callejero? ¿Qué podría ofrecer un músico de bajo nivel a los educados oídos de alguien educado en caros conservatorios de música? Se cuestionó mirando con desdén al aludido que se preparaba para iniciar.

Por su parte Levi le dio la espalda listo para alejarse cuando la primera nota secundada por la segunda, la tercera y luego un torrente de ritmos agudos, finos y sumamente trabajados inundó sus oídos.

\- ¿Qué melodía era esa? ¿Acaso una improvisación? ¿Una composición propia? Se preguntó el pelinegro cambiando su dirección ahora dirigiéndose hacia el frente de la fuente, el nivel de aquella interpretación se hizo notar de inmediato.

Hanji tocaba su violín eléctrico, modificado por sus propias manos sin prestar atención más a haya de la interpretación que realizaba hasta que sus ojos caramelo recorrieron a sus espectadores y se detuvieron en las grises pupilas de Levi ahora en primera fila a solo un par de metros de ella.

\- ¿Tu aquí? Se preguntó la castaña en pensamientos. Hanji continuo con su melodía mientras con un hábil salto bajaba del borde de la fuente acortando la distancia entre ella y el pelinegro.

Moblit acercándose sintió como si el corazón se la fuera a salir del pecho al ver aquello - ¡Hanji que demonios haces! Se quejó entre dientes.

Por su parte los ojos grises no podían dejar de mirar los orbes cafés de Hanji tras la máscara.

\- Eres una mujer… murmuro Levi al tenerla tan cerca. Por su parte Hanji manteniendo su ritmo en el instrumento sonrió por debajo de su inexpresiva mascara de porcelana.

\- Si… y te sorprenderías más de saber quién soy… Pensó Hanji divirtiéndose en aquel riesgoso juego de persecución. Mientras a su vez miraba la blanca faz del pelinegro. – Estas muy lindo… es una lástima que nunca nos podremos conocer en mejores circunstancias, "Sr heredero, el mundo está a mis pies" en especial por esa horrible reputación que tienes de desacerté de los que te molestan. Aunque… después de todo quien hace cosas fuera de la ley soy yo… musito Hanji con cierto dejo de melancolía en su voz.

Tras aquellos pensamientos y las notas finales de su melodía se retiró con un par de pasos largos cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho, al girarse vio como el pelinegro la sostenía por el antebrazo.

\- Quiero saber quién es el músico tras la máscara. Pronuncio Levi dirigiendo su mano libre hacia la máscara.

Hanji negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero el pelinegro no solía aceptar una negativa por respuesta casi rozando el borde blanco; Hanji ya estaba lista para patearlo y salir corriendo cuando un corto empujón lo hizo soltar a Hanji para girarse a ver lo que lo había perturbado.

Una chica bajita de cabello castaño bastante claro con una canasta de tulipanes y prímulas, flores de invierno había chocado "accidentalmente" con él interrumpiendo lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Sr. no era mi intención! pero hay tanta gente alrededor que no pude evitarlo. Se disculpó la joven mientras Levi la miraba con molestia pero ignorándola para retomar su atención en "la misteriosa interprete" que para su mala suerte ya se alejaba.

\- Gracias Nifa… murmuro Hanji alejándose, Levi miraba con molestia como se alejaba cuando una inoportuna ráfaga de frio viento hizo bajar su capucha por breves instantes antes de que la castaña la acomodara de forma apresurada.

Levi vio aquella coleta castaña, alborotada y cruzada por un par de cintas elásticas que parecían sostener no solo la máscara, por su mente cruzo exactamente la imagen de Hanji huyendo de él a toda prisa y la imagen de la misma coleta agitándose por el movimiento.

\- No puede ser… farfullo mientras sus pies parecieron moverse solos y salir casi corriendo tras la castaña. Ahora más que antes su objetivo era ver el rostro de aquella violinista.

La castaña acelero su paso y comenzó a correr al notar que Levi iba tras ella; el pelinegro corrió pero su paso se vio interrumpido por otro hombre esta vez uno alto de tez morena, Keiji le cerró el paso atravesándose con un carrito de madera lleno de más flores como las que vendía Nifa en su canasta.

Sin embargo Levi no se detuvo saltando sobre el carro desparramando las plantas por todas partes pisando varias en el momento de reanudar su persecución, y alcanzando a Hanji casi a la orilla del parque sujeto la punta de su gabardina que volaba por la carrera de la castaña, jalándola y haciéndola detenerse por la fuerza, para girarla tomándola con brusquedad por la solapa de su gabardina.

\- ¿Quién eres? Acaso tu…. Exclamo clavando sus metálicos ojos grises en el rostro como queriendo atravesar la blanca porcelana sin embargo un brusco tirón lo hizo retroceder mientras un fuerte agarre apretaba su muñeca haciéndolo soltar a la castaña.

Ahora Abel lo sostenía desde atrás mientras Moblit a un lado le sujetaba con fuerza por la muñeca.

\- ¿Acaso cree que su dinero le da derecho a venir a hacernos esto solo porque vivimos de monedas? Reclamo el rubio mirándolo con furia mientras señalaba el camino que había recorrido.

Levi giro su vista apreciando como era observado por la gente que momentos antes había estado en la actuación de Hanji, ha Nifa parada junto al carrito con las flores ahora maltrechas regadas por el suelo y después a Hanji que solo lo miraba a través de su máscara.

\- No sabemos qué le pasa pero no vamos a permitir que acose a… la… la violinista, si ella no quiere mostrar su rostro, no tiene derecho a obligarla; además ocultarse con esa mascara es parte de su actuación. Reclamo Abel aun sujetándolo.

Levi se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y señalo a Hanji – Tú me recuerdas a alguien a quien busco y el que huyas me hace pensar que no me equivoco. ¡Habla! exijo escuchar tu voz.

Hanji no se movió ni un palmo; era claro que Levi recordaba como era su timbre de voz así que…

\- ¡No puede! Por todos los cielos ¿acaso solo busca exponerla? No tiene derecho a exhibirla pero si es "tan" importante para ti… ella… es muda; no puede hablar, perdió la voz hace mucho tiempo en un accidente… Respondió Moblit con exasperación buscando desalentarlo.

Levi descompuso su expresión con un dejo de sorpresa y confusión - ¿Muda? Pregunto más para sí mismo que buscando una respuesta.

Hanji solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Momentos después el pelinegro se alejó del parque entre los murmullos de la gente por su comportamiento, y en realidad ligeramente incomodo por el alboroto que había hecho, camino por algunas cuadras aun algo aturdido hasta que reparo en el papel arrugado que llevaba en la mano, recordando que era el dibujo.

Desarrugo la hoja lo mejor que pudo viendo la imagen, tenía que admitir que el trabajo de ese "Moblit" era muy bueno, incluso superior al de varios llamados pintores profesionales aun considerando que él solo tenía lápices de madera gastados y unos pedazos de carboncillo. ¿Por qué no habrá intentado vender su trabajo en alguna galería de forma anónima? Su condición social no sería impedimento para que su trabajo fuera apreciado por quienes conocen del tema. Se preguntó mientras doblaba con cuidado la hoja para no maltratarla más.

\- De hecho esa violinista también podría brillar si alguien la sacara de ese parque. Agrego a sus pensamientos mientras detenía un carruaje.

 **\- Horas más tarde, barrios bajos de la ciudad –**

Hanji se quitaba su fina mascara de porcelana dejándola en la mesa mientras reía entre dientes.

\- ¡Muda!... jajaja; pero que buena idea Moblit. Comento a su vez que se despojaba de la gabardina arrojándola sobre el respaldo de la silla más cercana.

\- Nosotros no le encontramos la gracia Hanji… se quejó Keiji

\- Cierto, lo que paso fue aterrador… agrego Nifa.

Abel quien terminaba por meter el caro de flores solo soltó un suspiro de pesadez.

Hanji se giró hacia ellos aun con una sonrisa – No creo que ese pesado de Levi Ackerman vaya al parque por un rato al quedar como un desubicado que persigue a mujeres solo porque "le pareció que era otra persona".

Hanji continuo riendo hasta que Moblit quien entro al final con paso firme llego hasta ella haciendo que la castaña incluso retrocediera un par de pasos. La expresión seria en su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas, él estaba completamente enojado.

\- ¿Por qué te le acercaste de esa forma? ¿Crees que es divertido tentar tu suerte? ¡Además se llevó un dibujo de ti! Exclamo Moblit.

Hanji se acomodó sus lentes esta vez con un gesto serio – El dibujo lo hiciste tú, no me culpes por eso; además como podría saber que eso pasaría, Ackerman nunca se había parado por ese parque.

Moblit se movió a un lado tomándose el cabello con una mano en gesto de preocupación – Esto se está saliendo de control, Ackerman en verdad te busca; ya no sé si es por las piedras o porque esta demente y le gusta cazar personas.

\- No está acostumbrado a verse "mal", tal vez solo quiere un encabezado en los periódicos que diga "El joven Ackerman captura al ladrón de la fiesta" Contesto Hanji ahora limpiando sus lentes con un pañuelo.

\- Esto no me gusta… tenemos que irnos; deberíamos buscar un nuevo sitio donde estar, además estamos cerca de la frontera. Señalo Moblit cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Alemania? Eso es imposible y lo sabes; no tenemos papeles para salir de Francia. Contesto Abel ahora sentado al fondo del lugar mientras se servía de una botella.

Moblit levanto una ceja viendo la situación con simpleza – Eso no es un problema, iré con Erwin él puede conseguirnos documentos falsos.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

Levi entro sin tocar a la sala de espera preámbulo de la oficina de su tío, ahí se encontraba una de las mujeres que trabajaba directamente para él.

\- Buenas tardes Levi, te vez algo desalineado ¿tuviste una mañana difícil? Pregunto la mujer viendo al pelinegro prácticamente tirarse en el sillón del lugar.

\- No me molestes Traute… tuve muchas molestias en el parque con un dibujante y una violinista muda… Respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mujer.

Traute miro con curiosidad a Levi - ¿En el parque central? Sé que ahí hay varios dibujantes y una violinista que toca muy bien con su extraño violín siempre con su máscara blanca, pero no es muda o por lo menos yo si la he escuchado hablar y mucho, con uno de los dibujantes del lugar, la chica que vende flores, y otros.

El pelinegro se incorporó de golpe ante el comentario de la mujer - ¿Qué, sabes de quienes hablo?

Traute se tomó la barbilla pensando - Si creo que si hablamos de las mismas personas una violinista con mascara de porcelana, un dibujante excepcional, y supongo sus amigos los dos de las flores y otro rubio de lentes que hace trucos con cartas. Pero no es común que aparezcan ahí, dicen que se presentan debes en cuando, y la del violín es la más interesante, toca piezas clásicas y en otras ocasiones parece que improvisa.

\- Pero… ¿La escuchaste hablar? ¿La has visto sin la máscara? Insistió el pelinegro.

\- Si, la he escuchado hablar tiene un tono alto algo agudo, y solo una vez la vi sin mascara solo unos segundos porque yo iba de prisa y ella ya se alejaba con su grupo, es castaña usa el cabello tomado en una coleta desordenada además usa lentes. Finalizo por decir la rubia, quien sin poder agregar más vio una hoja de papel frente a su cara sostenida por Levi que se había levantado de un salto.

\- ¿Es esta mujer? Pregunto mientras sostenía el dibujo realizado por Moblit.

Traute miro los trazos sobre la hoja un poco extrañada por la actitud del pelinegro – Si es ella, aunque solo la vi unos segundos; la coleta es igual, usa lentes y es castaña, ¿sucede algo con esa mujer… porque tienes un dibujo de ella?

La rubia no tuvo respuesta alguna más solo vio como Levi salió de nuevo del lugar con marcada prisa en sus pasos.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Zoe LJ** Gracias (n_n) me gusta que los demás personajes que están en la historia tengan algún punto que dé un giro a la trama (*w*).

 **Dy** Jejeje espero poder tejer una gran intriga mientras se desarrolla la relación entre Hanji y Levi mientras sobre llevan un próximo matrimonio arreglado y un pasado oscuro, XD eso sonó demasiado dramático XD.

 **Navy blue glasses** Bueno solo puedo decir que Levi no será el único interesado en la bella ladrona, aunque en esta ocasión su potencial competencia tendrá posibilidades reales como él las tiene.

No se preocupen por el Rivetra, nada es lo que parece aquí, Petra seguirá apareciendo pero no para ser la mala, jejeje ya verán ;)


	7. Cap 7 Dime su nombre

**Cap. 7 Dime su nombre**

Levi prácticamente corrió fuera del palacete tenía que ir a ver a una persona ahora mismo, incluso su tío que había salido al balcón de su despacho para fumar observo como su sobrino salía corriendo de la propiedad.

\- ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico al enano? Se preguntó soltando una bocanada de humo.

\- Quien sabe señor, me enseño el dibujo de una mujer preguntando si era la violinista del parque sin mascara, cuando le dije que sí, simplemente salió corriendo de aquí. Se escuchó decir a Traute a espaldas de Kenny.

\- ¿La violinista de la máscara de porcelana? Es buena con ese instrumento, lástima que sea la música de una artista callejera. Aunque ¿Por qué Levi tiene un dibujo de esa mujer? Cuestiono Kenny mirando ahora como el carruaje de la casa Ackerman se perdía en la esquina de la calle.

 **\- Transcurso del día, por la tarde –**

La superficie del fino escritorio resonó bajo la mano del pelinegro que presionaba la hoja de papel en dirección a su rubio amigo.

\- Erwin, dime quien es esta mujer… Farlan me dijo que lo sabias y quiero esa información ahora. Hablo el pelinegro casi con exigencia.

Erwin al otro lado del escritorio tomaba una taza de té mientras observaba el dibujo frente a él, pensando la información que podía o no darle a su amigo y ¿Cómo había conseguido un dibujo hecho por Moblit?

\- ¿Quién es? Bueno… como le dije a Farlan es la ladrona que te pateo y se robó el estuve de Kenny. Contesto finalmente el rubio.

Levi frunció aún más el ceño ante la escueta respuesta recibida. – Mira Erwin… no estoy para tus líneas de información a medias, llevemos esto al plano que más prefieres; ¿Cuánto por la información? Y no me digas que es todo lo que sabes… no hay persona de los bajos mundos de esta maldita ciudad que no conozcas… traficante de información.

Erwin soltó una amplia carcajada antes de dar otro sorbo a su té y repasar la expresión de su bajo amigo. – Levi, Levi, Levi… sabes que a mí no puedes intimidarme con ese carácter de mierda que tienes, y no es cosa de dinero; el caso es que la chica es más valiosa para mí en libertad que en las garras de la casa Ackerman… como si no supiera que le rompiste el labio de un puñetazo.

\- ¡Creí que era hombre! Además es una asquerosa ladrona. Recrimino el pelinegro con claro enojo en su voz.

Erwin dejo su taza aun lado antes de hablar - ¿Qué tal si hago que te devuelva el estuche con las piedras? Después de todo no puede venderlas, nadie comprara mercancía robada a Kenny Ackerman. Dame un par de días y yo te devolveré el estuche aquí mismo.

\- No es cuestión de dinero ni de las piedras… es personal, se burló de mí en dos ocasiones; entrando a mi casa y después en el parque, estuvo tan cerca de mí sabiendo perfectamente quien era. Gruño el pelinegro.

\- Entonces… ¿ya la escuchaste tocar el violín? Es grandiosa ¿cierto? Respondió Erwin.

Levi no respondió dedicándole una mirada furibunda al rubio.

Erwin suspiro ante la terquedad de su amigo. – Levi, eres muy resentido, no voy a negar que lo que hace ella está mal y fuera de la ley, tanto como lo que yo hago y tu tío Kenny; no la estoy justificando, nunca debió de acercarse al palacete, pero la situación de ella y su grupo es bastante lamentable. El comercio ilegal de joyería robada no es tan lucrativo como parece, buscaba un gran golpe para huir y empezar una nueva "vida".

\- ¡Pues que tenga un trabajo decente como la gente que se respeta!. Interrumpió Levi, aun con tono molesto.

Erwin se levantó para servir dos tazas nuevas de té ofreciendo una a Levi. - ¿Crees que no lo intento? Tú sabes perfectamente que si no tienes a alguien empoderado respaldándote no puedes brillar en esta ciudad… ni en este tiempo… y con decirte que esta ladrona ni siquiera tiene apellido comprenderás que un trabajo decente no es fácil de conseguir.

\- Dime su nombre… fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro.

\- Vete a casa Levi, el cielo se ha oscurecido, el pronóstico marca una fuerte tormenta desde la tarde. Exclamo Erwin acercándose a la ventana donde reposaba la jaula con el pájaro mecánico.

Levi lo miro esta vez casi inexpresivo - ¿Por qué la cubres Erwin?... Cuando has vendido incluso a clientes de tu información.

Erwin chasqueo los dedos haciendo cantar a su mecánica mascota. – Nunca te dije de donde lo saque ¿verdad? bueno tu ladrona lo construyo y lo tengo en forma de compensación por un pequeño negocio fallido.

Levi miro el ave de metal, un artefacto que en realidad nunca había visto en ningún otro lugar y siempre sintió curiosidad por su origen, enlazándolo con los goggles con graduación y el cable retráctil.

\- Ok, parece que inventar cosas se le da bien a la ladrona… pero es obvio que eso solo la ayuda a cometer crímenes. Remarco el más bajo tomando la taza de té que aun reposaba sobre el escritorio.

\- Levi… al principio creí que sería entretenido ponerla delante de ti… pero cuando dijiste que era personal tu situación hacia ella lo pensé mejor. Mi oferta es clara, puedo recuperar tu estuche pero no darte a la mujer, mi plan principal es que ella trabaje para mí y aun que es renuente a involucrarse en mis negocios sé que terminara cediendo, con su ingenio a mis órdenes puedo llegar muy lejos en este mundo donde me muevo. Finalizo Erwin esta vez con seriedad en su voz.

Levi chaqueo la lengua con molestia dejando la taza sobre el escritorio nuevamente. – Si esa es tu postura entonces lo are por otros medios.

El pelinegro salió de la oficina encaminándose hacia la puerta, si bien el resultado lo había puesto de pésimo humor, el saber que aquella ladrona brillaba como inventora le había despertado la curiosidad.

Bajaba las escaleras que lo llevarían directamente a la calle cuando escucho como se abría la puerta en la parte inferior mientras unas voces resonaban.

\- Por todos los cielos Hanji la puerta estaba cerrada, lo más probable es que Erwin no este, ¿sabes que es ilegal abrir una puerta con ganzúa?

\- Hay Moblit ¿En verdad me estas preguntando eso? ¿Con lo que hacemos? Ja, además Erwin si debe estar vi moverse las cortinas de su oficina.

\- En poco tiempo empezara la tormenta deberíamos regresar. Se quejó Moblit sin embargo la castaña continua subiendo sin saber que Levi se encontraba más arriba escuchándolos.

\- ¡Además solo iba a venir yo! Añadió en tono de queja.

Hanji ignoro las palabras de su acompañante concentrándose en la idea de los documentos de identificación falsos que pedirían conseguir a Erwin, tal vez podría ofrecerle algún invento simple a cambio o alguna de las joyas que tenían en reserva.

Los pensamientos de la castaña se congelaron a si cómo su cuerpo cuando tras la esquina de la escalera se topó de frente con Levi ahora separados por un par de escalones.

\- Así que… te llamas Hanji. Pronuncio el pelinegro con voz afilada casi saboreando cada letra de aquel nombre.

Hanji no contesto esta vez la parálisis momentánea se borró tan rápido como apareció y corrió escalera abajo, casi chocando con Moblit.

\- ¡Corre! Grito la castaña mientras empujaba a su compañero quien vio como Levi bajaba rápidamente tras ella.

El estruendo de la persecución llego hasta los oídos de Erwin quien salió a la escalera presuroso solo para ver como Moblit en vez de corres tras de Hanji opta por quedarse en la escalera como barrera entre la castaña y el pelinegro; lamentablemente esta vez Levi no se detendría empujando al rubio contra el muro encajando su codo a la altura de la boca del estómago provocando una punzada de dolor que corrió por todo su dorso obligándolo a doblar su cuerpo apenas sosteniéndose del pasamanos mientras Levi continuaba su recorrido escalera abajo.

Erwin bajo apenas para sostener a Moblit que trataba de respirar entre el dolor abdominal mientras grita al pelinegro. - ¡Levi detente!

Los gritos de este no fueron escuchados y ahora Hanji salía por la puerta encontrándose con una insipiente lluvia que comenzaba a humedecer el suelo adoquinado de la calle; sin perder un solo segundo la castaña corrió calle abajo mirando por encima de su hombro esperando ver a Moblit cerca de ella pero lo que se reflejó en su pupila fue la figura de Levi acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ella y él.

\- ¡Maldición, esto debe ser una jodida broma! ¿¡Por qué está aquí!? ¿Por qué demonios se sigue apareciendo en mi camino? Maldijo Hanji mientras apretaba el paso, corrió sin parar por varias calles, era sorprendente su resistencia física o esa era la idea que se estableció en los pensamientos de Levi que no solo notaba como la castaña corría cada vez más rápido, sino que además parecía que está corriendo hacia una de las calles que se encamina a la ruta que sesga la ciudad en dirección a la zona de menor nivel social.

\- O no, no llegaras a tu escondrijo. Gruño el pelinegro sin perderle el rastro hasta que la vio doblar en una calleja en específico, una calleja que conducía al lugar menos apropiado considerando que la lluvia ahora era más espesa en su caída señal inequívoca que la tormenta había llegado y pronto el líquido que caída con fuerza del cielo se convertiría en aguanieve y con un poco de suerte no se convertiría en una tormenta de nieve.

Aunque la suerte no parecía ser muy alentadora para Hanji que sabía que el pelinegro continuaba pisándole los pasos varios metros por detrás.

Levi la persiguió hasta el punto que bajo su velocidad al ver como la castaña comenzaba a trepar una roída barda, la cual salto para internarse a una oscura edificación; el pelinegro dudo un momento. - ¿Acaso está loca? se preguntó casi con indignación al mismo tiempo que la lluvia escurría por el letrero de aquel lugar que rezaba "Fabrica cerrada, peligro aléjese".

\- Entro a la fábrica abandonada… en verdad debe creer que no me atrevería a ir ahí; que equivocada esta. Fueron las palabras del pelinegro tomando velocidad para saltar la misma barda.

Ambas figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad del lugar sin tomar en cuenta como la lluvia había arreciado en cuestión de segundos mientras estaban corriendo por las calles.

En el interior Hanji se detenía en una escalera recuperando el aliento. – Estúpido enano ja, no se atreverá a ensuciar su cara ropa entrando a este lugar jajaja. Rio Hanji imaginando una expresión de frustración en el rostro del varón.

\- No te imaginas de lo que yo podría ser capaz H.A.N.J.I. Escucho decir a la profunda voz de Levi, voz que sonó demasiado tétrica para Hanji que al girarse vio la silueta del pelinegro a contra luz de una de las rotas ventanas mientras era iluminado por el retumbar de un trueno.

Levi camino paso a paso hacia la escalera asiendo que la castaña se sintiera acorralada por unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué me persigues de esta forma? En verdad quieres de regreso tus piedras… bien no puedo vivir corriendo por toda la ciudad, además yo no puedo hacer nada con ellas por todo el escándalo que se originó, te las devolveré. Hablo ella con voz firme.

Pero Levi solo sonrió de medio lado de una forma que erizo la espalda de Hanji. – No ladrona esto no es por las piedras es por orgullo, nadie me humilla y vive para contarlo.

Hanji retrocedió paso a paso sobre las escaleras – Entonces… quieres matarme… pronuncio como una afirmación.

Levi frunció el ceño regresando sus labios a la fina línea de siempre. – No te matare… yo no lastimo mujeres, aunque en tu caso no eres precisamente un "flor indefensa".

\- Bien… lo tomare como un sí. Respondió la castaña antes de arrojarle un viejo florero que aun reposaba sobre el ancho pasamanos de aquella escalera, y salir corriendo reiniciando la persecución.

Aquella escalera se torcía en varias salidas sobre sí misma y Hanji no había elegido ingresar en aquella fábrica abandonada por casualidad, o no ella conocía perfectamente ese lugar de donde solía sacar piezas para sus inventos incluso hacer funcionar las viejas máquinas abandonadas para su beneficio. Sin embargo lo derruido del lugar lo hacia el sitio menos indicado para corres sobre sus metálicas plataformas.

Hanji dirigió sus pasos hacia el área de maquinado, que era cruzado por varias plataformas colgantes sostenidas por cadenas viejas repletas de óxido, plataformas que pasaban a escasos metros de enormes engranajes y calderas herrumbrosas, la castaña miro por encima de su hombro notando como Levi la continua persiguiendo, sería imposible perderlo en especial por que cada paso que daba sobre el metal del suelo resonaba por todo el lugar; su mejor opción era bajar a lo más profundo del área de trabajo, lugar casi claustrofóbico lleno de maquinaria, y la caldera principal, era un hecho que si lo hacia él se perdería y ahora el eco jugaría a su favor él no sabría si ella se alejaba o se acercaba.

Corrió y corrió hasta casi alcanzar la bajada al lugar buscado cuando sintió un tirón que casi la hizo caer. Levi la había alcanzado y sujetaba con fuerza la punta del viejo abrigo que portaba.

\- Ya deja de correr ladrona, te perseguiré hasta el infierno si es necesario. Grito el pelinegro jalando con una fuerza fuera de lo normal a Hanji hasta hacerla chocar contra él, giro el delgado cuerpo y la abrazo por el dorso haciendo que quedara de frente pegada a su pecho.

Hanji se reflejó en el gris de aquellos ojos. Atrapada como una mariposa en una red, el agarre de Levi era fuerte en demasía y comenzaba a lastimarla.

\- Por favor… no me hagas daño… no fue mi intención lo de esa noche… si me dejas ir are lo que tú quieras… lo que sea… Salió de los labios de la castaña con un tono bajo y suplicante. Mientras sus ojos parecían humedecerse ligeramente.

El pelinegro miro aquello sintiendo que su actuar había sido demasiado para con ella, que probablemente la estaba estrujando de forma excesiva. "Es una mujer, su cuerpo es frágil" las palabras de Mike le regresaron a la mente haciéndolo aflojar su agarre.

Hanji sintió como la presión disminuía sobre su dorso, ahora o nunca, la castaña borro la expresión actuada y golpeo la frente de Levi con la propia, logrando que este la soltara.

\- Crédulo como todos. Afirmo Hanji retrocediendo mientras Levi sostenía su frente por el impacto recibido.

El pelinegro mostro una mirada furica y se lanzó al frente pero la castaña salto por el lateral de aquella plataforma cayendo en una un par de metros más abajo corriendo al nivel inferior, Levi reanudo la persecución imitando el salto.

Hanji lo logro había llegado a la parte baja solo debía internarse entre la maquinaria, pero apenas había cruzado el panel de control que se encontraba a la entrada cuando fue nuevamente tironeada, Levi una vez más alcanzo esa ya molesta punta de abrigo pero esta vez Hanji no caería y se liberó de su molesto atuendo de un tirón, Levi al verse solo con la prenda en manos la lanzo con furia hacia un lado cayendo esta sobre el panel que acababan de pasar con la mala suerte que la pesada prenda presiono el botón menos indicado sobre dicho panel.

Ambos implicados se detuvieron un momento al escuchar un atronador ruido mecánico. – Rayos ¿esto es enserio? De todos los jodidos botones… ¿Tenía que presionar el de encendido? Se quejó Hanji corriendo nuevamente.

Levi permaneció unos segundo más viendo a su alrededor como los seres mecánicos de aquella bestia industrial comenzaban a despertar de su letargo oxidado, incluso una luz rojiza invadió la gris y mortecina iluminación casi inexistente, señal inequívoca de que la caldera del lugar se había encendido. Tras aquello su atención regreso a Hanji que ya se alejaba corriendo.

El pelinegro decidió continuar con la persecución aun dentro de las ahora latientes entrañas de ese lugar, los engranajes se movían traqueteando por encima de su cabeza incluso una banda de transporte comenzó a desplazarse, ya no esta tan seguro de seguir persiguiendo a Hanji, que además ya no estaba a la vista.

Levi se detuvo sobre la plataforma donde estaba mirando por el bode de está notando como ahora se encontraba sobre la boca de la caldera varios metros por debajo y ahora abierta; simplemente no lo podía creer aquella cosa tenia metal fundido en su interior, señal inequívoca que aquel lugar continuaba con algún tipo de actividad.

Miro aquel metal burbujeante hasta que noto como Hanji pasaba corriendo por la plataforma debajo de donde estaba él y su deseo de atraparla regreso saltando de donde estaba a la de abajo.

Hanji escucho el golpe sobre el metal girándose, aquel golpe no solo había sido del peso del pelinegro aterrizando sobre la base colgante sino de algo más.

Hanji miro con sobre salto, pero no a Levi si no a algo por encima de este. El pelinegro noto aquello sin poder evitar elevar la vista también; y ahí lo vio, como uno de los eslabones de la cadena que sostenía aquella base se reventaba.

No hubo tiempo de nada la base de paso se inclinó estrepitosamente, el pelinegro sintió como su peso lo lleva hacia abajo apenas alcanzándose a sostener del pasamanos ahora torcido, pero lo peor de todo no era una caída de varios metros si no que aquella plataforma había quedado sobre la caldera y su hirviente contenido.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron al ver aquel macabro final, sellado por el crujir del pasamano desprendiéndose.

Se acabó, todo su peso colapso junto a la base de metal, pero la vida le tendía un lazo más para escapar de una muerte segura, cuando sintió como algo envolvía su muñeca aferrándolo para no dejarlo caer.

La mira de Levi se elevó para encontrarse con los castaños ojos de Hanji que lo sostenía con fuerza con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda controlaba el dispositivo sujeto a su cintura del cual salía un cable que los fijaba al muro más cercano mientras ella se apoyaba en lo que quedaba de plataforma.

\- ¿Por todos los cielos cuanto pesas? Sostente de mi brazo o no podre halarnos a los dos. Le dijo Hanji mientras revisaba la tensión del cable.

Levi la miro un par de segundos asimilando la situación cuando Hanji le hablo de nuevo esta vez en el tono demandante de una orden.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando, quieres morir incinerado o qué? ¡SOSTENTE!

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Dy** Gracias (n_n) me gusta mucho escribir y que les guste lo que escribo, (*w*) Ese Levi ya se obsesiono con Hanji, pero Moblit siempre buscara protegerla de quien sea XD.

 **Zoe LJ** Hanji se divierte con el peligro aunque a Moblit casi le dé un infarto XD en especial si ese peligro es Levi.


	8. Cap 8 No es más frió que el hielo

**Cap. 8 No es más** **frió** **que el hielo**

Levi no dudo más y con ambas manos envolvió el ante brazo de Hanji quien con su expresión dejaba más que claro el esfuerzo que le suponía el tirar de Levi de aquella manera para lograr elevarlo a donde pudiera apoyarse, una vez a la misma altura la castaña continuo con sus órdenes.

\- Abrázame del dorso, esta plataforma no resistirá más.

Levi sujeto el dorso de la castaña y un momento después la metálica superficie se desprendió cayendo, el cable se contrajo sobre la cuerda interna del dispositivo halando ambos cuerpo, hacia la pared a no más de 2 metros del suelo, momento que el pelinegro aprovecho para cambiar su postura siendo el quien se apoyara de lleno en el muro aterrizando casi de pie sobre el suelo ahora cargando a Hanji.

\- Eso no era necesario… se aterrizar bien con esto. Se quejó con molestia la castaña ante tal movimiento.

\- Debía de conservar algo de dignidad. Con testo el pelinegro permitiendo a Hanji ponerse en pie. Tras aquello ambos solo se quedaron viendo entre un silencio enrarecido.

Levi fue el primero en romper aquel incomodo momento con una pregunta - ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Hanji comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a él – No mato gente, si te hubiera dejado caer habría sido como un asesinato indirecto; así que si te parece bien, yo te salve la vida así que espero no intentes apuñalarme por la espalda.

Levi frunció el ceño siguiendo los pasos de la castaña – Aclaremos eso… yo no pretendía matarte; solo quería amedrentarte antes de entregarte a la policía… ¿A dónde demonios vas?

Hanji lo miro con el gesto agrio por encima del hombro. – Tengo que apagar la caldera… si el calor se sigue expandiendo por inducción a través de las vigas principales se quebraran por el choque de temperatura en cuanto alcancen las que están junto al muro, afuera ya está la tormenta y esta estructura es demasiado vieja como para soportar los cabios violentos de temperatura; ¿Acaso quieres morir por un derrumbe?

Levi siguió a Hanji en silencio en realidad desconcertado por el conocimiento de Hanji, caminaron hasta el panel de control que aún se encontraba cubierto por el pesado abrigo que ella quito para realizar la bajada de algunas palancas y sacar la pulsación del botón de inicio, poco a poco el lugar se fue apagando, quedando en silencio y penumbra mientras la cubierta de la caldera se cerraba.

\- ¿Cómo es que este lugar aún funciona y TU sabes operarlo? Cuestiono el pelinegro sin rodeos.

Hanji aun con expresión de molestia lo miro de forma quisquillosa – Junto con la ayuda de mis amigos hice que funcionara aunque solo es operante la parte baja, pero eso me basta para generar mis… proyectos; pero como dije en este clima no debe usarcé.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza del pelinegro comenzaron afluir mientras veía a la mujer tomar su abrigo para después subir por las escaleras que antes fueron paso de su persecución. - ¿Cómo demonios esta mujer sabe de estas cosas? ¿Es tan lista como aparenta o solo está fingiendo? ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?

Ambos avanzaron por un par de minutos hasta regresar a la parte superior de la fábrica donde Hanji se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas corriendo las viejas y andrajosas cortinas que aun pendían de ellas, descubriendo lo que ya sabían ambos. Afuera la pronosticada tormenta rugía con furia azotando las carcomidas paredes del lugar, aquella congelada precipitación se dejaba caer tan densa que era difícil ver metros adelante, aquella visión enmarco un largo y pesado suspiro en los labios de la castaña.

\- Atrapados… estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la tormenta termine, y la temperatura baja rápidamente… maldición… Moblit debe de estar muy preocupado. Se quejó Hanji mientras se colocaba nuevamente su abrigo.

\- ¿Cómo que atrapados? Después de todo esto es tu culpa por… por todo… reclamo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos

\- Bien, pues puedes irte si quieres, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Contesto la castaña con desdés esta vez dirigiéndose hacía un pasillo al fondo del lugar.

\- ¡Sabes que eso sería irracional! ¿Te la vas a pasar caminado por todo el maldito lugar? Reclamo el aludido siguiendo de nuevo a Hanji.

Por su parte Hanji avanzo en dirección a un punto en específico ignorando las quejas de Levi, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta con mejor aspecto que las demás la cual abrió dejando ver en su interior algunos muebles viejos junto a una cama individual en mismas condiciones de tiempo pero con una colchoneta junto a un par de mantas cuidadosamente cubiertas con un delgado lienzo que las resguardaba del polvo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? interrogo el pelinegro al observar aquello estando detrás de Hanji.

Ella solo entro procediendo a retirar el lienzo y abrir las mantas sobre la cama. – Un cuarto de descanso, Moblit lo acondiciono para mí debido a que a veces me quedo trabajando noches enteras… aun que casi nunca lo he usado; ahora en un buen lugar para refugiarse del frio; aunque no elegiría quedarme aquí en una tormenta como esta.

\- Esto es pésimo, conforme avance la noche la temperatura bajara por debajo de los 0 grados, sin fuego ni calefacción será una noche muy dura. Contesto Levi aun lado de ella.

Hanji termino de colocar las mantas sin darle una respuesta, para después abrir un destartalado armario extrayendo lo que parecía un cubo de metal con un recipiente soldado en la parte trasera y una rejilla al frente, lo coloco en la esquina de la habitación regresando al armario de donde ahora extrajo una garrafa cuyo contenido vacío en el recipiente de tan extraño objeto, cerrando el contenedor y pulsando una manivela lateral al objeto varias veces consecutivas hasta que el sonido de una chispa llego a los oídos de Levi.

\- ¿Qué jodidos es esa cosa? Cuestiono acercándose.

\- Un radiador, funciona a base de queroseno, yo misma lo hice para casos como este; emitirá calor suficiente como para no morir de frio en este cuarto y durara la mayor parte de la noche. Contesto la castaña conectado una delgada manguera de lo que parecía goma que a su vez se hundía en el suelo a través de una abertura. – Y esto es su tubo de escape, para evitar que algún humo toxico invada el lugar.

Levi se quedó viendo aquello sin palabra alguna hasta que la voz de la castaña lo llamo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué aras Ackerman? ¿Te quedaras con migo en este cuarto? O Saldrás por esa puerta. Cuestiono Hanji con los brazos cruzados.

Levi sabía perfectamente que la única opción viable era el quedarse en aquella habitación, la tormenta no le permitiría salir de aquella derruida fábrica abandonada y vagar por los pasillos no era buena idea. Por lo que simplemente se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Hanji lo observo un momento antes de hablar. – Bien "sr. Ackerman" puede quedarse aquí pero te advierto que si intentas cualquier cosa estoy dispuesta a luchar.

Levi la miro con fastidio – No are nada… no tengo ningún interés por ti más a haya de que eres una ladrona que tiene un estuche que no te pertenece, lo que me recuerda que tendrás que devolverlo… y siéntete compensada por no entregarte a la policía solo por no dejarme caer es esa cosa.

Hanji torció los labios con molestia mientras se quitaba su abrigo colocándolo sobre las mantas como si fuera una más, después se liberó de las pesadas botas y se dejó caer sobre la cama. – Si… te devolveré tu estuche y tus piedras igual yo no puedo hacer nada con ellas.

\- ¿Qué haces, te vas a dormir… ahora? Cuestiono el pelinegro mirándola de reojo.

\- Seria la mejor opción, aquí no hay "Té y lujosos postres" para antes de dormir, así que entre más rápido pasen estas ahora tu podrás regresar a tu "palacio" y yo seguir con mi existencia. Contesto la castaña cubriéndose con las mantas. – Sería conveniente que tú también te colocaras a mi lado para evitar la pérdida de calor, y me refiero a solo recostarse. Añadió la castaña levantando ligeramente la manta.

Levi volvió a darle una mirada de rechazo antes de hablar. – Recostarme seria lo único que hiciera, porque es más que obvio que yo no te tocaría ni con una rama.

Hanji solo levanto una ceja ante el comentario del pelinegro. – Bien como quieras eres libre de morir de hipotermia haya fuera. Concluida su respuesta solo procedió a darle la espalda.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos.

\- ¿Por qué robas?...no me mal entiendas, no te lo pregunto como un juicio si no como una duda real… pareces ser buena con las cosas mecánicas he inventos extraños… ¿Acaso eso no te daría para vivir dignamente? Cuestiono el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio que solo era cruzado por la tormenta que continuaba en el exterior.

Hanji coloco sus lentes sobre un pequeño buro a un lado de la cama antes de hablar. – Eso pensé en algún momento pero, hay dos inconvenientes… 1.- No tengo papel alguno de identificación, y 2.- Nadie en esta maldita ciudad escucha a una mujer, menos si expongo mis creaciones; solo intentarían robar el crédito por ellas, así que las uso para beneficio personal y todo iba de maravilla hasta que te apareciste en el despacho esa noche.

Levi se giró un momento para comprobar que Hanji aún le daba la espalda. - ¿Tienes apellido?

\- No, solo nombre y ya lo conoces, ahora si eres tan amable déjame dormir, yo no te estoy molestando con preguntas sobre tu perfecta vida. Contesto la castaña cubriéndose la cabeza.

\- ¿Noto un resquicio de rencor en ese cometario? Cuestiono el pelinegro con un tono burlesco que no se molestó en ocultar.

Hanji deslizo la manta y lo miro de reojo con una clara mirada de enojo. – Tú no sabes lo que es sobrevivir en la calle, naciste en cuna de oro y creciste en un palacete rodeado de lujos.

Levi retomo su normal gesto – Sabes que nadie elige donde nace y ni las condiciones que tendrá, eso es lo único en esta vida que podríamos llamar "suerte"… en cómo y dónde naciste, yo no elegí nacer bajo el apellido Ackerman así como tú no pediste nacer sin tener uno.

\- No me interesa "filosofar" sobre la "suerte" ni el "destino" y menos contigo, ahora si me haces favor acuéstate y coloca tu "muy fino abrigo" encima para que sirva de manta también. Respondió la castaña.

Levi se mantuvo sentado sin hacer nada lo que fue correspondido con un gruñido por parte de Hanji que se volvió a cubrir la cabeza.

Un poco después de eso Levi se levantó procediendo a retiras su abrigo y cumplir la petición de la castaña, despojándose de sus botas entro debajo de las mantas, echando una mirada a su reloj apenas visible por la ya casi inexistente luz.

\- Cerca de las 8 de la noche… ¿Cómo demonios llegue a esto? murmuro para sí mismo. – La perseguía para que quedara tras las rejas y ahora estoy recostado a un lado de ella… atrapado en una fábrica abandonada bajo una tormenta que podría congelar la misma sangre al menor descuido… debe ser el peor día de mi vida… bueno eso es una falsedad claro, no lo es pero sí que es malo. Termino por decirse en pensamientos. Dejando que un sueño lento y pausado lo invadiera sintiendo el calor del cuerpo junto al suyo.

Una hora más tarde Hanji se giraba lentamente sin poder dormir realmente, retomo una nueva postura que le permitiera ver el rosto de Levi que ahora parecía dormido.

Los castaños ojos recorrieron la blanca faz a penas visible por el brillo incandescente entre las rejas del radiador, mientras los pensamientos de ella giraban tímidos en su mente.

\- Es guapo… en verdad lo es, su rostro es tan fino y su cabello tan negro contrasta con el gris de sus ojos. Es una lástima que sea tan… haagrr… odio que me gustara después de verlo por esa ventana tocando también el piano… ¡pero que estupidez estoy pensando! este sujeto debe gustarle a todas las que lo conocen… bueno claro que a esas no intenta "matarlas" por actos fuera de la ley…. Hanji por favor deja de pensar estupideces… tengo que aprovechar que lo salve para alejarlo de mi vida, solo le devolveré sus piedras y ya…

Los pensamientos inquietos de la castaña se fueron apagando conforme el sueño comenzó a invadirla finalmente.

Levi permanecía en un sueño ligero cuando un repentino peso lo hizo abrir los ojos, la luz del radiador aún se mantenía con debilidad era claro que el queroseno se consumiría en una o dos horas más, un constante siseo sobre el techo le indicaba que la tormenta se encontraba en su punto más alto, y finalmente el pelinegro noto con claridad que era aquel peso que lo había despertado.

Hanji en su profundo dormir se había girado involuntariamente buscando conserva el calor corporal por lo que ahora se encontraba abrazando el dorso de Levi con el rostro casi apoyado en el hueco entre su cuello y clavícula.

El pelinegro miro aquello con un primer impulso de querer empujarla pero algo lo detuvo… después de todo ella estaba dormida y solo buscaba calor… - ¿En qué condiciones pasara las noches? Se preguntó - ¿En qué clase de lugar vivirá? "Alguien que probablemente duerme en el suelo" las palabras de Mike regresaron a su mente de forma involuntaria. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo… pena por esa mujer?

"Que estupidez" se reclamó a sí mismo. – Es claro que una ladrona de joyas tampoco estaría tan mal posicionada ¿verdad?

Las ideas ahora se atropellaban en su cabeza mientras miraba a la chica dormir con aquella expresión tan tranquila, lentamente él levanto sus brazos y comenzó a rodear el durmiente cuerpo femenino rodeando la cintura de Hanji con uno y apoyando él otro sobre su espalda.

\- Es muy delgada… pero eso es obvio, con lo ágil que es, su cuerpo debe ser atlético… juzgo Levi mientras observaba como el radiador se apagaba lentamente, el frio de la madrugada era tan marcado que el queroseno debió consumirse antes de la esperado. Él solo abrazo a la castaña buscando mantenerla tibia bajo las mantas.

 **-o-O-o-**

La luz blanca se filtraba por las delgadas aberturas entre los girones de tela y el vidrio sucio de las ventanas haciendo que los ojos de Hanji se abrieran lentamente sintiéndose envuelta por un peso sobre su espalda, al levantar la vista se topó con dos ojos grises que la miraban.

\- Por fin despertaste… me estaba cansando de cargarte. Se quejó el pelinegro haciendo que Hanji tomara conciencia de estar recostada sobre el pecho masculino.

La castaña se levantó de un salto, con un rojo latente en sus mejillas. - ¡Estaba dormida, me moví sin darme cuenta!

\- Como sea, quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo. Contesto el pelinegro chasqueando la lengua.

Hanji tomo las mantas doblándolas de forma descuidada para colocarse su abrigo dar una rápida mirada al radiador ya completamente frio y finalmente ver de nuevo a Levi que se colocaba su abrigo al igual que ella.

\- Hay que subir al techo. Hablo la castaña mientras señalaba con el índice hacia arriba.

Levi enarco una ceja por aquella expresión - ¿Al techo? ¿Con que fin?

\- Simple, las puertas deben estar bloqueadas por la nieve, así que bajaremos usando esto. Contesto la castaña sujetando su singular aparato de cables retractiles a su cintura.

\- Esa cosa debe ser tu mejor invento. Comento Levi ahora siguiéndola en dirección a la escalera más cercana.

Hanji avanzo por los desvencijados escalones mientras escuchaba el comentario del pelinegro. – Hoo… no, este aparato… no puedo tomar el crédito por él, yo solo le añadí detalles y mejore algunas cosas pero lo construí a partir de unos viejos planos que encontré en el sótano de este lugar y esos planos estaban firmados por un tal "Angel Aaltonen" así que ese debe ser su creador yo solo lo mejore un poco.

Una corta explicación por parte de Hanji fue todo lo que pudo comentar antes de abrir una puerta grande conformada por madera pero reforzada con metal, esta chirrió con el sonido del metal oxidado y dejo paso a un viento frio que golpeo de lleno el rostro de ambos.

El techo lucía un manto blanco y la brisa marcaban lo prominente de la tormenta que golpea aquella superficie durante la mayor parte de la noche. Hanji camino con cuidado de no resbalar por lo que parecía un estrecho camino montado sobre el inclinado techo de la vieja fábrica hasta estar cerca de la orilla del mismo, para luego girarse y ver a Levi un poco más atrás de ella, era extraño lucia de lo más tranquilo sobre aquella superficie resbalosa, ni siquiera parecía perturbarle la altura de aquella construcción.

\- ¡Bajemos! Solo abrázame y yo me encargare de que lleguemos al suelo a salvo.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando un momento la silueta de la castaña, resaltada por el invernal azul del cielo teñido de livianas nubes completamente blancas coloreadas por los primeros rayos de sol.

\- No está mal… pensó un momento antes de que la voz de Hanji lo llamara nuevamente.

\- ¿Algún problema? ¿Te quieres quedar aquí o qué?

EL pelinegro regreso al punto en donde estaba dejando sus divagaciones para concentrarse en salir de ahí.

 **-o-O-o-**

Solo unos minutos después ambos se encontraban en la calle contigua a la abandonada fábrica. Mientras Hanji guardaba su equipo en una vieja bolsa de lona hablaba con toda calma.

\- Bien, ahora cada quien puede irse a donde tenga que ir… y si, te llevare tu caja con las piedras… esta noche, no es necesario que me busque. Antes del amanecer encontraras tu caja en el techo de tu "palacio" pero no sabrás cuando las deje ahí, no es que no confié en ti pero no quiero llegar y encontrarme en una trampa.

Levi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la castaña. - ¿Y qué me garantiza que cumplirás?

Hanji le devolvió el gesto de molestia – Simple, no quiero a un obsesivo persiguiéndome por toda la ciudad. Contesto la castaña con tono molesto mientras se giraba para darle la espalda.

Levi entorno los ojos. – Si no cumples te perseguiré y esta vez no habrá "favores que te deba" contesto con total seriedad o por lo menos hasta que un pequeño gruñido lo desconcertó y aun que Hanji también lo noto hizo caso omiso de este.

\- Ya lo sé, ahora si no te molesta me voy además Moblit debe estar muy preocupado lo último que supo es que me perseguías.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Pregunto repentinamente el pelinegro interrumpiendo a la castaña que lo miro con gento de haber sido ofendida.

\- ¡Eres un enano idiota! El que no tenga un palacio no significa que lleve días sin comer, simplemente estoy cansada y no creo ser la única con necesidad de desayunar.

Levi apretó los labios un momento ignorando eso de "enano" para no proseguir con una molesta discusión – Solo pretendía ser "amable" y supongo que después de ayudarme con el incidente de la caldera y darme una opción para pasar la tormenta podría invitarte el desayuno, claro a menos que creas que tu amigo el dibujante se vaya a morir de la preocupación si no te ve pronto.

Hanji se le quedo viendo al pelinegro dudando de lo que había escuchado, esto se ponía más extraño conforme pasaba más tiempo al lado del varón, o así lo sentía ella aun sabiendo que efectivamente lo había ayudado en dos ocasiones, pero vamos eso no cambiaba que ella aún tenía la caja robada.

\- No creo que yo tenga la apariencia adecuada para entrar en uno de esos elegantes lugares que has de frecuentar… de hecho ni tú tienes la apariencia adecuada por el momento después de todo lo sucedido. Respondió la castaña dándole una rápida mirada.

Levi soltó un corto suspiro de impaciencia. – Siempre he preferido los lugares simples como los cafés próximos al parque.

 **-o-O-o-**

Solo ligeramente más tarde la castaña y el pelinegro se encontraron en un pequeño café como lo había afirmado el varón, cerca del parque. Aquello no estaba bien y ella lo sabía debía de haberse ido ya, pero por algún extraño motivo comenzaba asentirse cómoda con la presencia del pelinegro.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, me llegan al corazón y hacen que la inspiración fluya, dejando este cap un tanto antes de lo acostumbrado y seguir escribiendo. (n_n)/**

 **Navy blue glasses** Gracias :´3 y sip tienes razón, y ahí fue cuando los engranes de su amargado corazón comenzaron a moverse XD.

 **Zoe LJ** Es para mantener el suspenso :3 jejeje, pronto más suspenso XD.

 **Dy** Gracias por continuar leyendo : 3, el suspenso en necesario jijiji.

 **Guest** Gracias, me emociona que la historia sea entretenida para quien lee, esta era una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, hasta que maduro lo suficiente para escribirla. ;D

 **Nocturna** XD No, no mueras de un infarto XD aún faltan cosas inesperadas por pasar XD.


	9. Cap 9 Acuerdos

**Cap. 9 Acuerdos**

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Erwin? Cuestiono Levi rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

Hanji tomo un sorbo de su café antes de hablar dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. – Erwin es un amigo de negocios nos ayudamos mutuamente a veces.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Erwin?... que pequeña es esta ciudad… incluso ahora estoy seguro que tú eras la persona cubierta en la oficina de Zacharius, además de que ahí estaban tus cómplices del parque.

\- ¿Mike? Él también es un buen amigo. Respondió con simpleza Hanji tomando un nuevo sorbo sin notar como el pelinegro se había quedado con la taza sostenida a medio camino de su boca.

Levi simplemente se había dado cuenta que Erwin y Mike le habían mentido desde un principio ocultando la identidad de Hanji.

La castaña dio un pequeño mordisco al pan que tenía acompañando su café. Mirando de reojo a Levi.

\- ¿Por qué no trabajas para Erwin? Estoy seguro que él podría darte un trabajo real aun cuando no tengas documentos. Cuestiono él al notar la mirada de Hanji.

Ella desvió ligeramente sus castaños ojos – Erwin quiere que construya armas… y bueno no me sentiría bien sabiendo que algo que yo cree es usado para matar a otros aun cuando no conozca las circunstancias.

\- Entiendo… bien ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el violín? Cuestiono Levi desviando el tema ante la incomodidad provocada.

\- Moblit me enseño lo básico, luego yo comencé a crear mis propios acordes.

Levi la escucho con atención mientras una duda crecía en su mente - ¿El dibujante?... es que además de tener maestría en el dibujo también sabe tocar el violín… Que poco común para alguien nacido en su nivel…

\- Interesante yo creí que solo era bueno dibujando. Respondió finalmente, buscando oírse desinteresado. Seguido de esto no llego la respuesta de la castaña si no que por el contrario una tercera voz intervino interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- ¡LEVI! Por todos los cielos, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? Tu madre y tu Tío estuvieron preocupados con la tormenta y no saber de ti...

Ambos se giraron para ver a la persona causante de tal interrupción, Hanji no hizo nada más que observar, Levi por su parte curvo una ceja mirando con su permanente expresión tajante.

\- Bueno… solo tu madre estaba preocupada, pero tu tío si pregunto al menos una vez donde estabas, además… ¿Quién es ella? Añadió aquella persona prácticamente señalando a Hanji sin disimulo alguno.

\- ¿Qué hacías en mi casa, Petra? Respondió el pelinegro retomando su taza de té.

Ante aquella respuesta una segunda voz ajena intervino acercándose. – Levi, no seas grosero ¿De qué te sirven todas esas refinadas escuelas por las que pasaste?

El pelinegro giro sus grises ojos en ademan de fastidio visualizando a Farlan a un lado de Petra, chasqueo la lengua y hablo en tono cansino – "Excelente día" Petra y Farlan permítanme presentarles a Hanji, es una conocida de Erwin, nos presentó ayer y ahora conversábamos sobre su interesante trabajo con… las cosas mecánicas. Hanji te presento a este necio y dolor de cabeza "moral" llamado Farlan Church es mi amigo más cercano y a Petra Ral, mi prometida.

Hanji no supo que decir aun sostenido la taza de café entre sus manos solo atinando a soltar un torpe – "buen día…"

\- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Pregunto la Petra ignorando completamente a Hanji posando su mirada sobre Levi.

\- Con Hanji claro… me mostraba sus interesantes creaciones mecánicas, por ejemplo el pájaro mecánico en la oficina de Erwin es creación de ella.

Ambos rubios se mostraron un tanto sorprendidos después de todo ellos solo eran parte de las persona que durante bastante tiempo se preguntaron de donde había sacado Erwin esa ave artificial con capacidad de canto.

Sin embargo un momento después la chica soltó un nuevo reproche. – Aun así, no es propio que hagas que tu prometida se preocupe, hasta ahora Farlan es quien me ha estado acompañando y siendo caballeroso con migo al ayudarme a buscarte, ya que mi chofer personal fue ocupado por mi padre…

Levi miro directo a los claros ojos de la chica comunicando un mensaje que solo ambos conocían y finalmente respondió. – Pues cásate con Farlan o con tu chofer que a mí me tiene sin cuidado.

Petra pareció tomar una expresión ofendida en su rostro, Farlan se tomó la nunca sintiendo la tensión en aquella línea. Y Hanji la más incómoda de todos se removió en su asiento sin saber qué hacer, era obvio que el huir de ahí era lo que quería pero no es como que se pudiera levantar y salir corriendo así nada más.

El pelinegro dejo la taza con desgano sobre la mesa levantándose al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sobre esta un par de billetes de alta denominación más que suficiente para cubrir la cuenta de lo consumido.

\- Farlan lleva a Petra de regreso yo estaré en casa en una hora a lo sumo, y no quiero escuchar más… concluyo el pelinegro mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

El rubio solo adopto una expresión seria e insto a la chica para que se retiraran.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **10 minutos más tarde parque central área de veredas.**

\- Eso fue horrible… ¿Por qué haces enojar de esa forma a tu novia? Eres muy cruel. Se quejó la castaña caminando a un lado de Levi.

\- Petra no es mi novia, es mi prometida. Contesto con desinterés él.

\- ¿Haa? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Además tratar mal a la mujer a la que pediste su mano, es repugnante… eres un patán. Acuso la castaña.

Levi se detuvo frente a Hanji evitando que continuara avanzando – En primera yo nunca pedí su mano, es un matrimonio arreglado así que no tiene importancia lo que yo le diga. Y en segundo TU te estás pasando del límite con tu forma de dirigirte a mi ¿Acaso quieres que te parta el labio de nuevo?

Hanji arqueo una ceja con claro ademan de que Levi no estaba infundiendo ningún tipo de resquemor en ella, atreviéndose incluso a puntear el ceño fruncido del pelinegro con su dedo índice.

\- Bueno, está bien no es como que tengas que darme explicaciones de tu comportamiento solo fue una "observación" de mi parte, es obvio que alguien como tu estaría en venta para un matrimonio arreglado.

Levi alejo el dedo de Hanji de un manotazo con irritación en especial porque ella tenía razón ¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a la ladrona? Era ilógico.

La observo un momento, su cabello desalineado en esa coleta alta, su tez apiñonada, los ojos como el caramelo al fundirse… "Peculiar" era la palabra que describía a aquella mujer, singular y sin duda algo que no vería entre las jóvenes damas de sociedad que solía frecuentar en aquellas aburridas fiestas y reuniones a las que asistía por orden de su tío, por momentos casi olvidaba que la castaña era una ladrona.

Levanto su mano un momento aproximándola a Hanji mas su intención no queda clara cuando repentinamente un atronador estruendo cruzo de lado a lado ente sus dedos medio e índice provocándole una superficial pero quemante quemadura en la piel entre estos.

El pelinegro retiro la mano sosteniéndola mientras apretaba los dientes, ambos se giraron, y lo vieron llegar apoyado de un equipo similar al de Hanji. Moblit apuntaba un arma corta en dirección a Levi, su gesto era serio y contundente.

\- No la toques… ese tiro solo fue una advertencia. Declaro el rubio.

Hanji fue la primera en reaccionar yendo hacia Moblit haciéndolo bajar el arma. - ¡Moblit por todos los cielos! Él no me está haciendo nada… yo… te contare todo lo que paso.

Levi miro con furia al hombre más alto – Maldito imbécil pudiste arrancarme los dedos.

\- Si hubiera querido hacerlo ahora estarías sosteniendo solo un muñon en vez de tu mano. Contesto Moblit poniendo a Hanji detrás de él.

La castaña no permitiendo esto se movió de la protección de su amigo interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.

\- ¡BASTA! Moblit por favor si le disparas solo tendremos más problemas, Levi te pido que solo te retires tienes mi palabra que devolveré la caja esta noche.

El pelinegro encajo una mirada de desprecio a ambos para después girarse con un gruñido entre cortado. – Más te vale ladrona o esta vez are que tu rostro aparezca en cada esquina con un impreso de "se busca", con una excelente imagen cortesía de tu amigo el dibujante. Remarco el pelinegro para después alejarse.

\- Cielos… convertirse en la esposa de ese hombre debe ser la cosa más desagradable del mundo… Soltó la castaña mientras lo miraba alejarse.

-¿Qué?... Hanji no sé a qué viene eso pero he estado tan preocupado por ti… yo corrí tras él… pero ese golpe no me permitió recuperarme tan rápido y después Erwin me alcanzo, la tormenta iniciaba… Yo… estaba desesperado…. Dijo Moblit abrazando a Hanji contra su pecho mientras su voz se escuchaba tenuemente quebrada.

La castaña solo guardo silencio ante las palabras de Moblit dejándose abrazar por el varón de cabellos claros; entendiendo su desbordante preocupación y el que debió de pasar una noche eterna pensando que ella podría haber estado atrapada en una situación de índole grave.

\- Esta bien Moblit… estoy bien; no me paso nada; te diré todo lo ocurrido.

Camino a su lugar de vivienda Hanji le comento los eventos de aquella noche bajo la tormenta, el accidente dentro de la fábrica abandonada y como había salvado al pelinegro lo que lo hizo cambiar su idea de perseguirla, solo modificando algo en su historia, el incidente de terminar durmiendo sobre el pecho de Levi podría mal interpretarse tan fácilmente que sería mejor no mencionarlo cambiándolo por un "permanecimos sentados sobre la cama espalda con espalda cada uno con una frazada."

\- He incluso cuando salimos de ahí, me invito un café; pero repentinamente apareció un amigo suyo y su prometida, fue muy incómodo pero nada grave. Y ahora el acuerdo es que le regrese la caja con las piedras y él dejara de perseguirnos. Finalizo Hanji su relato mientras llegaban a su domicilio.

\- No me gusta… puede ser una trampa. Expreso Moblit.

Hanji tomo el mencionado estuche que aún se encontraba sobre la mesa mirando su contenido ahora revuelto. – Tengo la sensación que puedo confiar en que no lo será…

Moblit miro a Hanji sin expresión alguna dejando el silencio entre ambos cuando se escuchó el llegar de sus demás amigos.

\- Moblit ¿estás aquí? Revisamos la fábrica abandonada, hay rastros de que alguien paso la noche ahí, el calentador de queroseno está vacío además una de las plataformas estaba colgando… ¡Hanji estas aquí! Exclamo Nifa mientras era seguida por Keiji y Abel.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

El pelinegro entro con desgano a la sala principal, con el abrigo sobre un hombro y paso cansado abrió la puerta encontrándose con su madre, tío, prometida y futuro suegro; básicamente esperando a que llegara.

Levi solo los recorrió con la mirada para acto seguido ignorarlos y seguir de largo.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Pregunto Kenny en aquel tono que el pelinegro conocía bien… aquel tono que sabía de ante mano indicaba que si se iba Kenny iría por él y lo regresaría a rastras literalmente.

Si bien su tío ya no era un jovencito le sobraba la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

\- A cualquier lugar de la casa donde pueda estar en paz. Contesto con un tono plano.

\- Ven aquí y siéntate. Ordeno Kenny señalando con un ademan el sillón a su lado.

Levi apretó los labios cediendo al final, camino de mala gana hacia el sillón pasando frente a Kenny para tomar siento mientras arrojaba su abrigo sobre el respaldo de este.

\- Hueles a metal y polvo acumulado ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? Cuestiono su tío.

\- ¿Petra no te lo dijo? Pensé que lo aria, aparentemente hoy descubrió que le gusta hacer dramas. Fue la respuesta del pelinegro colocando su incisiva mirada sobre la chica, quien soltó un pequeño refunfuño girando su rostro en señal de molestia.

\- Bueno aún estoy esperando tu respuesta enano. Sentencio Kenny con un chasquido de lengua, mismo gesto que Levi realizaba cuando estaba molesto.

El aludido peino sus negros cabellos hacia atrás usando los dedos de su mano derecha con fastidio como si el aire de esa habitación fuera demasiado denso para respirar.

\- Fui a ver a Erwin, el me presento uno de sus tantos conocidos; este es una mujer que se dedica a construir cosas y fue la que creo el ave mecánica que tiene en su despacho, me pareció interesante así que pase el resto de la noche en un almacén viendo que más había construido, por eso el olor a metal y polvo, ¿Acaso eso es un crimen? Respondió Levi mirando directo a los ojos de su tío de un gris metálico como los de él, como una de las características marcadamente presentes en la familia Ackerman.

\- Cariño… tu tío y yo estuvimos muy preocupados, Kenny vio como saliste corriendo por la tarde y después no regresaste. Interrumpió la madre del pelinegro, la única en la familia Ackerman con una voz cálida y amable.

Levi relajo su mirada al poner atención a su madre, procurando siempre dar una respuesta más amable, únicamente a ella, el solo soltó un ligero suspiro antes de hablar. – Lo siento mucho madre no fue mi intención preocuparte, pero el tiempo se escapó como agua entre los dedos, para cuando quise regresar la tormenta azotaba fuera del lugar y tuve que pasar la noche ahí, por la mañana Petra y Farlan nos encontraron tomando té y café. No sucedió nada impropio si es lo que le preocupa al Sr. Ral y su hija. Concluyo Levi dando una mirada recriminatoria a la pelinaranja.

\- Ella es una mujer desalineada, su apariencia es tan poco femenina que me resulto extraña. Además sus ropas eran desgastadas y sobre cargadas. Se quejó de la nada Petra extrañamente con un tono que pareció más de observación hacia Levi que recriminación de celos.

\- ¿Sobre cargada? ¿Y lo dice alguien que usa un vestido con tres jodidas capas de holanes? Respondió el pelinegro a su prometida con un dejo de reclamo.

\- ¡Basta! Estamos aquí por un motivo en específico además ya me estoy cansando de ese comportamiento hacia mi hija, tanto que dudo que Levi sea un buen marido para ella; estoy dudando que ella pueda ser feliz con él. Intervino el Sr. Ral mirando a Kenny.

Kenny miro al hombre con aquella expresión que helaba la sangre a cualquiera asiendo callar al Sr. Ral en el acto.

\- Mi "estimado" Sr. Ral ya habíamos hablado de esto antes; Levi es un antisocial de primera pero será un excelente marido además seamos realistas esta unión nos beneficia a todos, además… creí que deseaba que su hija se desposara con el mejor partido de toda Francia y ese es mi sobrino; aunque claro si tanto le preocupa que él no sea "el perfecto caballero" podemos disolver esto; no es como que a mi sobrino le falten ofertas de matrimonio.

El padre de Petra tensó su expresión, y no es que no le preocupara la felicidad de su hija pero en ese momento ella era considerada "la chica más afortunada" de toda Francia por que Kenny tenía razón, Levi podía ser frio, antipático y antisocial, pero era el heredero de la casa Ackerman y el partido soñado por todas las hijas de familias importantes.

\- Bien, era solo una observación… Añadió sin más.

Kenny miro de nuevo a su sobrino con su típico gesto. – Ok, entonces vamos al punto, la boda se realizara dentro de un mes exacto con los primeros brotes de los tulipanes de pétalos rojos.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Más tarde.**

Levi caminaba con molestia por el largo pasillo con dirección a la parte posterior del palacete, junto a el Farlan avanzaba sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Quiero que arregles una comida con Erwin y Mike para mañana. Soltó de la nada el pelinegro.

Su amigo lo miro un momento antes de responder - ¿Algún lugar en especial?

Levi se detuvo un momento mirando las escalera que giraban al ático del lugar. - Solo necesito que sea un lugar privado.

Farlan asintió retirándose bajo la mirada del pelinegro, el cual comenzó a subir las escaleras una vez se encontró solo.

Tras abrir la puerta del área más elevada dentro de palacete tuvo acceso a un área grande donde varios objetos y cajas permanecían apilados en un silencio ininterrumpido aun a pesar de los pasos del pelinegro, avanzo en completo silencio hasta llegar a la esquina más oculta donde apenas doblar tras un par de anaqueles se encontró con la imagen de su prometida recargada en el pecho de un hombre de mayor estatura a la suya, rubio y de vestimenta oscura que a su vez la mantenía rodeada con sus brazos.

Sin embargo ante aquello el pelinegro no mostro gesto alguno, ni sorpresa, ni enojo o indignación, por el contrario únicamente carraspeo con motivo de hacerse notar.

\- Auruo sal ahora de aquí. Ordeno el pelinegro. Tras unos segundos el aludido soltó a la chica y con claro gesto de incomodidad salió de aquel lugar dejando a ambos solos.

Levi se giró hacia Preta con un semblante de molestia. – Petra… teníamos un acuerdo ¿Acaso algo no funciona bien en tu cabeza? Por qué demonios de repente me das problemas y más aún ¿Qué mierda fue esa escena de "celos" en el café?

La chica lo miro con una ligera seriedad. – Por si no lo notaste Farlan estaba con migo así que era obvio que mi forma de actuar debía ser esa, o podría sospechar de nuestro acuerdo privado.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **NOTA (que no tiene nada que ver) :3**

 **Hola, sip fin de semana con dos caps (*w*)…. Por qué shi… y por qué quería preguntar algo, así como la idea este Fic llego a mi cabeza y después de darle tantán vueltas comencé a escribirlo (n_n) ayer que estaba viendo algunos fanArt me preguntaba ¿Qué opinan del omegaverse? Hablamos de omegaverse hetero LeviHan. También estuve buscando fics con el tema en hetero pero solo encontré uno "¿Soy omega?" de nao70872 en wattpad pero ya no actualizo (T-T) me pareció curioso, lo que me lleva a preguntarles ¿si escribirá (en otro momento) un fic omegaverse lo leerían? Lo digo porque el tema omegaverse esta taaannnn ligado al yaoi, pero el yaoi no se meda… en fin una idea Levihan se maquina en mi mente a ver si madura la idea.**

 **Dy** Gracias por considerarlas muy buenas :'), ambos comienzan a sentir mariposas en el estómago pero claro primero "la negación" de lo obvio XD XD XD

 **Nocturna** Hechos tal para cual, ¡Flechados! :3

 **Navy blue glasses** *Inserte meme de "¿Cómo lo supo?"* XD XD XD sip sus caminos están destinados a cruzarse.

 **K45Ti** Gracias :D


	10. Cap 10 Lo que paso hace 3 años

**Cap. 10 Lo que paso hace 3 años.**

Aquel acuerdo matrimonial había sido acordado por las cabezas de las familias Ackerman y Ral, "era lo mejor para los implicados y para sus familias" fue los que dijeron ambos sin preguntar su opinión, sin cuestionarse si los comprometidos estaban de acuerdo o no.

Y sin cuestionarles nada fue anunciado su compromiso en la misma fiesta donde incluso ellos se enteraron que no eran más que material de negociación, y con apenas unas horas de conocerse.

Su estatus de prometidos ha llevado el suficiente tiempo para que ambos se conozcan y al final realizaran secretamente su propio acuerdo.

Muy diferente a lo que pudiera parecer a los ojos de los demás Levi Ackerman y Petra Ral se respetaban mutuamente, incluso existía estima entre ellos y un aprecio mutuo, Petra admiraba a Levi; su fuerza, decisión y carácter, así como sus variados talentos, a su vez Levi reconocía en Petra a una joven inteligente, culta y refinada aún más que todas las demás damas de sociedad que se jactaban de ello.

Ambos decidieron en un acuerdo mutuo que sí, se casarían pero ese matrimonio seria solo espejos y humo, porque detrás de la puerta ambos seguirían su vida como mejor lo desearan, por su parte la joven Ral llevaba una secreta relación con su chofer particular Auruo Brossard quien había logrado enamorarla tras años de atenciones y detalles. Pero cuya relación jamás sería aceptada por el padre de Petra.

Por su parte Levi no sentía interés en ninguna mujer en particular y con que lo dejaran en paz todo estaría bien, por lo que la relación secreta de Petra no le molestaba además de ser el único que conocía la relación de la pareja.

\- Bueno igual no pasa nada… solo marcaron una fecha definitiva para la boda… por cierto lo que dije es verdad, tu gusto para las mujeres es bastante extraño ¿De dónde sacaste a esa chica? Está completamente salida de la línea de "una dama de sociedad", tampoco parecía una "vendedora de amor" ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste, es una conocida de Erwin? Pregunto Petra con un tono extrañamente amable para lo que acababa de decir.

Levi pareció un poco molesto por el cuestionamiento pero su voz no revelo el hecho. – No es una prostituta, ni una "dama de sociedad" es uno de tantos contactos de Erwin, solo una inventora excéntrica.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? Me refiero a su nombre completo, nunca he oído de "una" inventora. Cuestiono con curiosidad la pelinaranja.

\- Hanji, solo Hanji. En realidad no sé nada de ella, además de que toca el violín y crea aparatos extraños. Fue la respuesta de Levi ahora mirando por la ventana.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Varias horas después - 2 de la mañana - techo del palacete Ackerman.**

Los pasos ligeros de unos delgados pies enfundados en botas oscuras se deslizaban casi en silencio sobre las tejas del oscuro techo.

\- Bien lo dejare aquí, será fácil de ver para él. Susurro la castaña mientras depositaba el estuche sobre una decoración de ladrillo aun lado de la boca de una chimenea, y sobre este una nota doblada con una piedra como pisa papel.

\- Ya daba por hecho que no vendrías. Dijo una conocida voz a espaldas de la mujer.

Hanji se giró con un sobre salto para descubrir a Levi quien salida de detrás de una columna al final del techo.

El pelinegro noto la tensión en los ojos de Hanji quien solo llevaba una capucha puesta para ocultar su identidad.

\- No, no es una trampa; solo estoy yo aquí, esperando desde que se ocultó el sol. Respondió en automático.

Hanji no dijo nada solo tomo nuevamente el estuche con las piedras y lo extendió hacia él, dejando pasar unos segundos en silencio antes de colocarlo esta vez sobre las tejas.

\- Bien entonces lo dejare aquí, y me retirare; espero cumplas tu parte y dejes de perseguirnos, acepto que fue mala idea robar joyas aquí. También quisiera que tu ética pudiera no mirar esto y no delatarnos. Después de todo… lo ocurrido en la fabri….

\- ¿Te puedo ofrecer Té? Pregunto Levi interrumpiendo las líneas de la castaña, quien lo miro con desconcierto un momento.

\- ¿Té? Haa… eso es inusual… veras eso no será posible lo mejor es terminar esto aquí, no volverás a saber nada mas de mi o mis compañeros. Respondió Hanji mientras retrocedía buscando el ángulo adecuado para salir de aquel techo.

Levi miro como la castaña se alejaba con pasos cortos y calculados siendo él quien se acercó, pero apenas había acortado la distancia un sonido extraño pero contundente de un casi enmudecido chasquido corto el aire dejando una marca humeante a solo un par de centímetros de su pie más adelantado.

\- ¿Un disparo?... ¿Un disparo… casi silencioso? ¿Pero cómo demonios es posible? Se cuestionó el pelinegro girando su rostro hacia la dirección de donde había sido emitido aquel preciso tiro, solo contemplando oscuridad.

\- No vine sola Levi, ese fue un tiro de advertencia para que mantengas tu distancia, y si, fue un tiro silencioso; ese también es uno de mis inventos. Respondió Hanji aclarando las cuestiones del pelinegro.

\- ¿Tu amigo el dibujante?... sabes Hanji, desde lo ocurrido he tenido algunas dudas sobre ti y tu grupo. ¿Quién te enseño? Eres desconcertadoramente inteligente si has creado estas cosas, además de refinar tu toque de violín, tu propio instrumento esta modificado… Cuestiono el pelinegro.

Hanji elevo sus cejas en una expresión de desconcierto. - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Es que no puedo ser lista solo por ser mujer? Cuando era pequeña estuve en un orfanato ahí nos enseñaron a leer todo lo demás lo aprendí sola, leyendo libros y cosas que conseguía, es solo curiosidad y sentido común para saber cómo funcionan las cosas y hacer que funcionen.

Levi escucho aquella respuesta tan simple que no parecía satisfacerlo. - ¿Y qué hay de tu amigo el dibujante? ¿También aprendió solo? Me refiero a su habilidad con el dibujo, el que sepa tocar un instrumente, después enseñarte a ti y sin mencionar que su precisión con las armas de fuego es algo que se aprende no por talento natural, me da la impresión que tuvo una formación.

Hanji siguió mirando a Levi con desconcierto. – No lo sé, no cuestiono a Moblit por sus habilidades. Fue lo único que añadió ella antes de saltar del techo y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la madrugada con ayuda de su equipo.

Apenas ella desapareció de su campo visual el pelinegro regreso su vista al estuche negro notando la nota doblada sobre el tomando ambos para desdoblar el papel donde había una sola línea.

"Con esto debería termina la persecución"

Levi abrió el estuche notando que cada piedra se encontraba en su interior para después dirigir sus grises ojos hacia donde había desaparecido la castaña de su vista.

\- ¿Con esto debería terminar la persecución?... Que equivocada estas ladrona, porque ahora te has robado toda mi atención… Susurro el pelinegro mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia el lugar por donde había accedido al techo, entrando al palacete sin notar que aquella reunión había sido observada a distancia por otro individuo desde las sombras del frondoso jardín.

\- Así que… ¿Levi tiene nuevos amigos?... con juguetes muy interesantes. Dijo aquella voz garraspeante mientras dejaba salir el humo de un cigarro entre los labios.

Kenny fue observador de aquella extraña reunión mientras fumaba recargado en uno de los árboles en completo silencio.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Área privada restaurante principal del centro.**

La mesa elegantemente servida con 3 servicios era rodeada por 3 varones 2 hombres rubios y uno de cabellera negra, cada uno disfrutando de su bebida en tazas de blanca porcelana.

\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? Cuestiono el rubio de ojos color miel.

El pelinegro llevo la taza a sus labios y tras depositar el caliente flujo en su lengua espero algunos segundos sintiendo como el calor de la bebida invadía su garganta antes de hablar.

\- Solo quería cuestionarles una cosa… ¿Por qué protegieron la identidad de la ladrona? Que además de sus labios escuche que son amigos.

Mike y Erwin tosieron cada uno en su forma sin ocultar lo que les había provocada escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Sin mencionar que ahora si lo pienso detenidamente ¿Cómo supo ella y su grupo de ladrones que ese estuche con piedras preciosas estaban en casa aquella noche? Cuestiono nuevamente el pelinegro esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Mike.

El rubio de ojos miel dejo su taza sobre la mesa sin poder evitar derramar varias gotas de su contenido sobre el mantel. – Levi no es lo que estás pensando… esto no fue un robo planeado por mi… aun que si… admito que fui yo quien tuvo la imprudencia de hablarles de aquel estuche…

Erwin tomo otro trago de su taza antes de dejarla sobre la mesa, y con un gesto ahora completamente calmado hablo. – Bueno Levi, las cosas son claras, tanto Mike como yo tenemos vínculos con Hanji y su grupo aunque eso no debería sorprenderte por que ambos trabamos con gente de poca monta, ladrones, timadores, doble moralistas unos viven en los rincones sucios de esta ciudad y otros en palacios como tú y Kenny… el destripador Ackerman. En realidad no hay más que decir de ello considerando que me entere esta misma mañana por uno de ellos que tú y Hanji llegaron a un acuerdo tras devolver las piedras.

Tras aquellas palabras Erwin se levantó de su asiento seguido por el sonido de un chasquido de dedos de parte del pelinegro que también fue secundado por la aparición de dos hombres en la pequeña puerta del privado, uno era de piel acanelada ojos oscuros y cabello castaño bastante corto el otro era rubio de tez clara y el cabello sujeto en una coleta doblada sobre su nuca; ambos completamente serios y aparejados con armas cortas claramente amartilladas para el disparo.

\- Kenny no es el único con hombres bajo sus órdenes. Afirmo Levi mirando con seriedad a Erwin que sin importar la situación mantuvo la calma en su rostro aunque sabía que el pelinegro no estaba bromeando y no dudaría en actuar como lo hacía su tío al sentirse traicionado.

\- Bien, supongo que fue estúpido no prever esto… así que terminemos con esta sandez, ¿Qué quieres saber… Levi? Respondió el rubio ojiazul regresando a su asiento.

\- Gunther, Erd retírense un poco si los necesito lo sabrán. Afirmo Levi sin mirarlos asiendo que ambos hombres asintieran, cerrar la delgada puerta del privado para después alejarse hasta el final del pasillo.

Levi regreso su atención a ambos rubios chasqueando la lengua. – Bien empecemos por cómo es que la conocieron.

Erwin se recargo en su silla era obvio que no probarían ya la comida servida por lo cual procedió a extraer un cigarro de blanca cubierta satinada y tras encenderlo realizo un ademan a Mike indicando que él es quien debería comenzar.

El más alto empujo el plato frente a él haciéndolo a un lado para poder recargar ambos brazos sobre la mesa antes de hablar.

\- Nanaba había sido secuestrada… Soltó repentinamente Mike.

Levi levanto una ceja ante aquella línea formando un ¿Qué?, sin embargo Mike levanto una mano en ademan de que lo dejara continuar.

\- Hace unos tres años, era de mañana cuando yo estaba en mi oficina y ellos llegaron repentinamente; los vi entrar desde el mostrado, un par de sujetos; una mujer castaña y un hombre rubio… Ciertamente mi primera impresión fue de desagrado ambos vestían atuendos simples, ropa que compraría en cualquier puesto de plaza pública, cubiertos… ella con una raída gabardina y el con un desgastado saco.

No fue difícil saber lo que querían ahí, alguien les había dicho que yo podría negociar con mercancía "no tan limpia", así que simplemente los etiquete como "ladrones de poca monta" un negocio que no valía la pena.

Me mostraron lo que llevaban unas piedras desengarzadas y algo de oro que parecía haber sido fundido de una pieza más grande debido a que lo llevaban en gránulos.

Ja… me comporte como un petulante burgués en ese momento… los vi de arriba abajo y los eche de mi negocio, casi les arrojo encima las cenizas de mi tabaco… haaa si en ese instante hubiera sabido lo que pasaría en las siguientes 48 horas yo… les habría besado los pies en vez de arrojarlos de ahí.

Levi miro el extraño semblante de Mike al contar aquello para notar como el rubio se quedaba callado por varios segundo. - ¿Y? ve al punto ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Si lo recuerdan la tarde de ese día celebre aquella pequeña fiesta anunciando mi compromiso con Nanaba, cuando termino la celebración yo la deje en su carruaje con la promesa de vernos por la mañana en el parque… apenas salió el sol la espere por un largo rato junto a la fuente pero nunca llego… para mi incomodidad en ese mismo lugar al otro lado de la fuente se encontraba Hanji y su grupo… todos asiendo sus actividades de ambulantaje y ella tocando su violín; incluso cruzamos miradas de molestia.

Habían pasado casi dos horas y yo estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar a Nanaba a su casa para saber si había ocurrido algo, pero un hombre vestido de negro y cubierto con una capucha me cerro el camino y hablo en voz baja.

"Tenemos a tu novia, paga o solo será un hermosos cadáver flotando en el rio"

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas para después aplastar una hoja de papel contra mi pecho y alejarse rápidamente, aun que al hacerlo choco con Nifa la que podrás reconocer como "la chica del carrito de flores", ella estaba parada exactamente detrás de mi a poco más de un metro, por lo que supongo un momento antes Hanji debió de mandarla a llamar mi atención tal vez buscando insistir en hace negocios, pero el punto es que ella debió de oír lo que dijo aquel sujeto y después decírselo a Hanji.

Claro que en ese momento nada de eso paso por mi cabeza yo solo vi la hoja casi arrugada en una bola la cual extendí, en ella había escrito una cantidad elevada de dinero una dirección en la zona vieja de la ciudad y… un arete, un arete de Nanaba el cual tenía sangre seca.

Me aterre y la desesperación se apodero de mí, lo primero que pensé fue en recurrir a ti Levi… a tu tío a su influencia en el bajo mundo para salvarla; pero cuando llegue hasta el palacete ni tu ni él estaban ¿Recuerdas que aquella noche solo estuviste unos minutos en la fiesta?

Levi asintió levemente recordando que en ese momento tanto él como su tío saldrían de viaje muy temprano en la mañana por lo cual solo había pasado un instante para felicitar a su amigo. - ¿Qué hicieron ellos? Cuestiono el pelinegro refiriéndose a Hanji y su grupo.

Mike tomo un trago de agua y procedió con su relato, corrí por toda la ciudad buscando quien pudiera ayudarme pero incluso en la denuncia formal, me dijeron que una búsqueda llevaría días… también fui con Erwin esa misma noche ya muy tarde casi de madrugada.

\- Pero lamentablemente en ese entonces yo no contaba con todos los medios que poseo ahora, pero trate de ayudar a Mike en la medida de las posibilidades que tenía entonces. Agrego Erwin tras ser nombrado en el relato.

Mike gruño levemente dejando ver la incomodidad que le causaba recordar aquellos sucesos. – Para cuando se cumplieron 24 horas ambos hacíamos dos cosas, buscar y tratar de acumular la cantidad solicitada, pero reunir en efectivo aquella exigencia no es fácil y el tiempo se terminaba, quedaban solo un día para la fecha y hora que marcaban en aquella hoja arrugada… y no había garantía de que Nanaba estuviera bien.

Tras otras horrendas 24 horas Erwin y yo fuimos al lugar indicado con la mayor cantidad del dinero y armados en secreto… esperamos y esperamos, pasaron horas y nadie apareció, mi desesperación se convirtió en amargura al pensar lo peor.

Ambos regresamos a mi oficina donde Erwin se retiró para poder darme espacio en mi dolor, una vez ahí me mantuve sentado en el suelo junto al mostrador con una botella en la mano y mis lamentos desesperados hasta que cerca de las 2 de la mañana alguien golpeo la puerta del lugar, yo lance la botella contra la madera haciéndola pedazos mientras gritaba que se largara quien quiera que fuera pero los golpes fueron aún más fuertes, yo grite todas las malas palabras que conocía pero quien estaba detrás de la puerta no detuvo su molesto golpeteo, hasta que repentinamente escuche la voz de Nanaba llamándome.

No podría creerlo, me levante temblando y llegue hasta la puerta abriéndola con un portazo seco y mis ojos contemplaron la imagen más bizarra de hubiera apreciado hasta entonces… Al frente estaba Hanji con su gabardina con capucha puesta pero su rostro visible mostrando un larga mancha de sangre seca sobre su cara que aparentemente limpio con torpeza, la mano con la que tocaba estaba envuelta con una venda mal colocada, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Moblit con ceño sombrío, su rostro estaba cenizo y los dedos de sus manos tenían manchas ennegrecidas como si hubiera tocada pólvora muy vieja, Nifa, Keiji y Abel los tres completamente desalineados pero no tanto como los dos primeros estaban un poco más atrás, pero al centro de esos 5 era Nanaba quien estaba parada con algunos rasguños, su ropa era la misa de la noche de la fiesta pero resguardada del frio por un saco de mujer que claro debía ser de Hanji, su oreja derecha mostraba una curación, después supe que el arete que me habían dado lo arrancaron de su lóbulo, afortunadamente Moblit sabe hacer excelente curaciones y trato bien la herida de Nanaba.

Ella estaba bien, acepción de su oreja y varios rasguños… ella estaba bien… ellos la salvaron y la trajeron a mí.

¿Lo entiendes Levi? ¿Entiendes por qué no podía entregarte a Hanji?

Finalizo Mike mirando al pelinegro esperando entendiera aquella situación, a lo que Levi frunció el ceño y dejo salir un chasquido de lengua antes de hablar.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no fueron ellos los que secuestraron a Nanaba por medio de cómplices externos?

Mike y Erwin lo observaron un momento y fue Erwin quien respondió. – No Levi no fueron ellos, incluso la historia de Nanaba al ser rescatada lo confirma, pero si quieres detalles tendrás que pedirle a Nanaba que te cuente lo que pasó desde el momento que se la llevaron la noche de la fiesta.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu motivo para cubrirla? Recrimino el pelinegro esta vez viendo al rubio de ojos azules.

Erwin hizo el movimiento de encogerse de hombros con desinterés. – Mis razones no son dramáticas como el caso de Mike, de hecho unos días después de lo sucedido él me presento a Hanji y su grupo, me simpatizaron bastante pero mi razón principal es mi interés en la inteligencia de ella, la quiero trabajando para mí pero es bastante necia. Al principio si iba a delatarla pero después cambie de opinión y francamente me preocupe cuando la perseguiste desde mi oficina la noche de la tormenta.

\- Quiero saber todo lo que sabes de ella, y no te lo estoy pidiendo… Erwin. Pronuncio Levi con tono seco.

Erwin dejo a un lado su taza de té para tomar la campañilla de servicio asiéndola sonar. – Bien por esta vez te diré lo que quieres saber pero no aquí. Vayamos a mi oficina y sabrás lo que hay detras de Hanji la ladrona de joyas.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Zoe LJ** Ha Levi le costara trabajo XD en especial por la intervención de otros, y con eso de que no es muy caballeroso :3.

 **Guest** Fanfiction ha estado raro, a veces no me deja publicar correctamente y tengo que hacer varios intentos, a veces me sube el texto plagado de código y tengo que quitarlo y estar intentando, quien sabe que pasa, tal vez eso también afecta la aplicación y no muestra las actualizaciones.

¿Me dices el nombre del Fic que leíste medio curiosidad? :3 :3 :3

 **Navy blue glasses** Esa idea de omegaverse sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza pensando en cómo sería como podría avanzar la historia sin que salga algo raro (n_n).

 **Nocturna** Mucho 3 LeviHan 3 (*w*) si se ayudan mutuamente pueden llegar a buenos términos aunque a Levi a un le falta conquistar a Hanji :P, es claro él quiere tocar el rostro de Hanji… por alguna razón XD.

 **Kotomi** Gracias :D me encanta escribir esto (n_n)

 **Dy** El destino decidió entrecruzar sus caminos (7w7), pero ahora ¿podrán estar juntos? Hay muchos en juego cada quien con sus propios planes (*o*).

 **Guest** Actualizando (*w*)

 **Nota: Gracias por sus Reviews, amo leer sus comentarios y saber que les gusta cómo va la historia, espero que lo que suceda después los mantenga en suspenso, nos acercamos a una mayor interacción entre estos dos y si, pronto abra Lemon… mucho lemon XD pero en unos cap mas.**

 **Nota 2: Creo que la idea de omegaverse les agrada y no leí nada en contra así que pensare en ello :3 tengo que instruirme bien sobre el tema. :***


	11. Cap 11 Nacida en oscuridad

**Cap. 11 Nacida en oscuridad**

La oficina era acogedora manteniendo una temperatura agradable mientras en el exterior soplaba un notorio viento que ironizaba el hecho de que aquella fría corriente comenzaba a despejar el cielo mostrando delgados rayos de sol.

Erwin sirvió té caliente en 3 tazas de porcelana para ofrecerlas a sus amigos.

\- Bien, Levi… Mike… les contare lo que se del pasado de Hanji… y lo are solo porque creo que hemos llegado aún punto en que la aparición de ella ha movido ciertos "engranajes" en nuestra vida.

Así que empecemos por el dato más relevante de esta Historia… ¿Les suena el apellido Zoe?

Mike y Levi se miraron un momento antes de que cualquiera dijera algo hasta que Levi contesto. – Los Zoe fueron una familia que Kenny destrozo hace más de 22 años, yo tendría escasos 3 años cuando paso eso…

Erwin tomo un corto trago de su té asintiendo a la contestación de Levi. – Cierto, tú tenías 3 años, Mike y yo 5; Hanji… estaba en el vientre de su madre…

Levi miro con impaciencia a Erwin ¿Y por qué es relevante los crímenes de Kenny o saber la edad de ella?

Erwin sonrió de aquella forma tan particular de él antes de contestar – Hanji es la última Zoe que queda, pero no lo sabe; su nombre completo es Hanji Zoe.

La reacción de ambos oyentes se formuló tal y como lo espero Erwin ambos lo observaban con una mezcla de duda, escepticismo y sorpresa por lo que el rubio prosiguió a exponer su relato.

\- Los Zoe eran una familia de inventores, si había algo en lo que destacaban era su talento para crear cosas, su ingenio para hacer reales maquinas que solo podrías imaginar, su inteligencia era privilegiada sin duda. Sin embargo la moralidad de su patriarca los condeno a todos… Aquel hombre seria el abuelo de Hanji que tras negarse rotundamente a crear exclusivamente para los Reiss sabrá el cielo que cosa los condeno a todos; y ustedes saben tan bien como yo que los Reiss solo tienen una regla real "si no estás a mi favor no estarás a favor de nadie" por lo que pidió un "favor especial a sus amigos más cercanos" los Ackerman; Kenny se deleitó cumpliendo la petición, arruino a los Zoe y después los fue eliminando uno a uno, al final solo quedo el padre de Hanji y su madre con un muy avanzado embarazo, sin embargo estaban en la ruina y nadie los ayudaría sabiendo que Kenny estaba tras ellos.

El padre de Hanji fue encontrado muerto con la apariencia de "un suicidio" mientras su madre se terminó ocultando en un hospicio donde dio a luz a su hija, para morir tiempo después dejando como último escrito el nombre que le daría a la pequeña.

Esa niña era Hanji, después la bebé pasó a un orfanato… un orfanato en el peor nivel social de todos, paso su niñez en ese lugar ahí conoció a Nifa, Keiji y Abel. Los 4 crecieron y se forjaron como grupo ahí, protegiéndose mutuamente, y solo ellos saben los horrores que vieron en aquellos tiempos y lo digo de esa forma por que en aquel lugar no era extraño que "desaparecieran" infantes.

El mayor cambio que afrontaron fue cuando decidieron escapar de aquel lugar, Hanji y Nifa con 11 años, Abel con 12 y Keiji con poco más de 13. Debido a que ambas chicas se podrían convertir en objeto de los ruines tratos que realizaban los encargados de ese orfanato con las jovencitas que dejaban de ser niñas.

Así que huyeron y comenzaron a vivir… a sobre vivir en la crueldad de la calle.

\- ¿Qué sucede con el dibujante, no estaba ahí desde un inicio? Cuestiono Levi interrumpiendo el relato de Erwin.

Erwin miro un momento a Levi como meditando si contestarle o no. – Moblit se unió a ellos cerca de 3 años después, ellos lo encontraron perdido y hambriento en las calles así que decidieron ayudarlo, claro que ya notaste que es parte del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Hanji es una Zoe? Cuestiono nuevamente Levi.

Erwin se recargo en su mullido sillón antes de responder – Hanji y su grupo me contaron de propia boca su vida en el orfanato. No fue difícil rastrear los datos teniendo el nombre exacto del lugar además yo tengo métodos para hacer que las personas me cuenten detalles y siempre hay alguien que conoce los detalles que te llevan al siguiente eslabón de la historia.

Además la mayor prueba de esto es la inteligencia de Hanji, Nuestra chica es la última Zoe, y aun que su apellido haya caído en desgracia comprenderás lo que pasaría si por estas esferas sociales alguien se entera que aún hay una Zoe y que además posee el rasgo intelectual de su familia.

Así que Levi… si tu curiosidad está satisfecha espero que ya olvides el asunto, y podamos retomar nuestras vidas normales.

El pelinegro removió el contenido de la taza que sostenía. - ¿Por qué nunca me la presentaron?

Mike lo miro con extrañeza – Cuando sucedió aquello tu no estabas, aquel viaje que realizaste con tu tío te mantuvo lejos por meses, para cuando regresaste las cosas se habían enfriado tanto que no importaba realmente.

\- ¿Qué hay del dibujante? ¿Qué sabes de él? Cuestiono nuevamente el pelinegro.

Erwin consumió el restante de su té antes de hablar - ¿Para qué quieres información de Moblit si el motivo de tu enojo es Hanji?

Levi poso su molesta mirada en los azules ojos del rubio. – Ese Moblit me parece sumamente extraño, parece demasiado instruido como para haber nacido en la misma clase social que el resto de ellos. Además ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Hanji?

Mike y Erwin se miraron un momento como si la misma idea cruzara por su mente. - ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? ¿Si son amantes? ¿Si el la mantiene tibia por las noches? Cuestiono Erwin de forma incisiva buscando molestar al pelinegro.

Levi afilo su mirada sobre Erwin, si bien apreciaba al rubio también lo llegaba a detestar por su "fina" forma de joderlo con solo hablar.

\- Oye Levi… y a todo esto podrías decirnos ¿Qué paso durante la noche que pasaste con Hanji en la fábrica abandonada? Erwin me dijo lo que a su vez le conto quien fue a verlo por la mañana, pero es claro que esa es la versión que le dio Hanji. Pero tengo curiosidad de oír la tuya. Hablo Mike.

Levi frunció el ceño por aquellas preguntas – Nada que sea de su interés.

Mike sonrió en su típica forma cuando deseaba hacer joda - ¿Sera que ya descubriste cuál es tu tipo de chica y estas revisando como está el "territorio"?

Levi enarco ambas cejas ante aquellos comentarios – Váyanse a la mierda los dos, yo no tengo interés alguno en esa sucia ladrona, además siempre investigo a todos los que me parecen sospechosos como ella y su grupo, a esa mujer no la tocaría ni aun que me lo suplicara, es repugnante.

Erwin y Mike entre cruzaron miradas ante tales palabras, mientras el más alto solo encogió los hombros Erwin le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo de ojos grises.

\- Para mí es excelente oír eso de tu parte, porque mientras tú la consideras "repugnante" yo espero tenerla en mi cama, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de seducirla… pero bueno la verdad es que Moblit parece su sombra.

Levi simplemente se quedó frio al escuchar las palabras de Erwin, le molestaron pero no estaba seguro de porqué.

\- Me desconcierta que sientas atracción por una mujer como ella, no tiene ápice de dama, viste como varón, ni siquiera se molesta en arreglar el enredo que tiene por cabello. Contesto Levi ante la declaración de Erwin.

El rubio entre cruzo los dedos de las manos aun con esa fina sonrisa en sus labios. – Puede ser pero Hanji es una joya extraña de encontrar, un bocado que solo pude ser degustado por un paladar educado sin mencionar que no aceptara a cualquier hombre, precisamente porque no fue educada como "una dama", primero habrá que seducir su inteligencia… Pero igual eso está fuera de tu parámetro como el "Joven amo de la casa Ackerman" tu tipo de mujer debe encajar en el término de "dama", culta refinada, vestida como una muñeca de porcelana e igual de inmaculada, NO una "sucia ladrona" como Hanji que te hace correr tras de ella por la ciudad, para después impactarte con sus dones de inventora, habilidad atlética, y violinista prodigiosa… No, claro que no, alguien como tú no pondría nunca sus ojos en ella y es por eso que pronto te casaras con Petra Ral la dama de sociedad mejor posicionada que hay; aunque a Hanji le queda el mérito de ser la única mujer que te ha hecho literalmente correr tras ella.

Levi escucho cada palabra dicha por Erwin sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar, ¿enojarse, ignorarlo? Era verdad que Hanji lo había sorprendido en cierta medida pero de eso a fijarse siquiera en ella era descabellado… ¿Verdad?

Por primera vez en su vida Levi no pudo evitar removerse en su silla con incomodidad mientras la imagen de la castaña sobre el techo de la fábrica abandonada regreso a su mente con caridad, la esbelta figura de la mujer enfundada en sus ropas de varón mientras la primera luz de la mañana trazaba su silueta y su despeinada coleta se movía ligeramente con el viento.

La primera impresión es la que cuenta, o eso dicen, pero la primera impresión que tuvo de Hanji era que era una ladrona que debía ser castigada por sus actos, pero la segunda impresión fue la de ver a una mujer que no encajaba en los estándares que conocía, y la novedad era algo que en verdad le faltaba a su vida.

\- Olvídalo Levi… Kenny preferirá desheredarte antes que dejar que arruines la imagen de los Ackerman pretendiendo a una ladrona. Exclamo Erwin con seriedad.

Levi dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia los rubios con gesto de indignación y enojo. - ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¿Acaso me crees de tan bajo nivel? Jamás pondría mi interés en una mujer como esa… esa ladrona nunca podría competir con una dama de sociedad…

\- ¿Una dama como Petra? Interrumpió Mike como quien encaja una punta en la piel rasguñada.

\- ¡DEJEN DE RESTREGARME EN LA CARA LA JODIDA BODA! Grito Levi a ambos.

Mike lo miro como quien trata de ser comprensivo. – Levi, no te enojes con nosotros, Hanji suele causar una gran impresión en quienes la conocen así que no es extraño que te esté dando vueltas en la cabeza la idea de verla de nuevo, pero esa sería una pésima idea, en especial ahora que Erwin a dicho eso de su apellido, lo que yo tampoco sabía… pero él tiene razón, es mejor que ella siga siendo alguien sin apellido conocido.

\- Además mis pretensiones son reales, ¿O acaso crees que investigue su pasado por qué si? Hanji también me impresiono mucho. Hablo esta vez Erwin – Cuando Mike me la presento asumí que era solo una ladrona muy hábil pero después de ver sus inventos supe que había algo en ella. Hanji es nuestra chica y yo tengo planes para ella…

\- ¿Qué planes? Cuestiono el pelinegro mirando con desconfianza a ambos hombres.

Mike desvió la mirada buscado su taza y evitando dar contestación alguna, mientras que Erwin solo le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo.

En ese momento tres fuertes golpes resonaron en la puerta de la oficina.

El rubio de ojos azules se levantó para atender el llamado regresando solo un minuto después.

\- Levi, tu prometida ha venido a buscarte así que no seas patán y sal o tal vez prefieras que pase aquí.

El pelinegro miro con molestia a Erwin levantándose de mala gana. – Y claro TÚ tenían que confirmarle que estaba aquí…

Un momento después el varón de ojos grises salió al área de espera donde la chica lo esperaba a un lado de la puerta como si tuviera bastante prisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres Petra? Por todos los cielos ¡dame un respiro! Desde ayer estas molestando mucho.

La pelinaranja lo miro seria y solo procedió a mostrarle un pequeño calendario de bolsillo con una marca roja sobre la fecha actual.

\- Lo prometiste Levi, dijiste que hoy "pasarías" todo el día con migo en los arreglos del festival anual por fin he inicio de año. Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la pelinaranja.

Sin embargo las líneas pronunciadas por la chica se tradujeron en los pensamientos de Levi, recordándole que hace un par de semanas le había prometido cubrirla todo el día diciendo que ambos pasarían el día juntos en los arreglos del festival mientras ella se iba con Auruo y él bueno, el solo pasaría un día libre en cualquier lugar. Además de que al ir a buscarlo era claro que tanto Mike como Erwin serian testigos de que ellos habían salido juntos.

Levi entre gruño por el hecho debido a que ahora su mayor interés era lo dicho por Erwin, en aquello divagaba cuando sintió como la chica se abrazó de él sin previo aviso, tomando su papel de "prometida enamorada".

\- ¡Vamos Levi… Lo prometiste! Se quejó haciendo que el aludido mirara sobre su hombro para darse cuenta que ambos rubios entraban a la sala de espera.

Erwin cruzo los brazos y procedió a recargarse en el marco de la puerta mientras sonreía de aquella forma tan particular de él. – Vamos Levi se un buen prometido y un excelente caballero, cumple tus promesas, además aun que te quedes aquí no te diré nada de lo que te come las ideas ahora… solo mira al frente y acepta lo que elegiste, a menos claro que quieras competir con migo en una descabellada apuesta y vaya que tienes mucho que perder si tu interés están real como creo que lo es.

\- A veces siento que te odio Erwin… respondió Levi de forma seca antes de empujar a Petra soltándose de su abrazo para tomarla de la muñeca de forma nada caballerosa y salir del lugar jalando a la chica.

Erwin solo rio ligeramente entre dientes mientras Mike lo miraba de forma acusadora.

\- Erwin, ¿No crees que te estas excediendo? Cuestiono el más alto.

Erwin regreso a la oficina mientras palmeaba el hombro de Mike. – En realidad esto juega a mi favor, o dime ¿Cuándo habías visto a Levi tan interesado en saber de alguien?

\- Yo lo veo como algo malo para tu plan. Respondió Mike siguiéndolo.

Erwin se aflojo la corbata para retomar su asiento y miro a su amigo antes de responder. – Bueno Mike creo que es interesante lo que pasa, Levi parece haber quedado muy sorprendido con Hanji y no puede negar que siente deseo de ir tras ella, pero él es muy torpe en el arte de la seducción por otra parte sería bueno para saber si el "joven amo Ackerman" tiene el temple para ir en contra del hombre que lo crio, porque ya puedes dar por hecho que Kenny se enterara tarde o temprano que su único heredero anda tras una fémina que no le seria de provecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa si Kenny intenta eliminar a Hanji? Cuestiono con preocupación Mike.

\- Me encargare de alejarla de los Ackerman. Respondió Erwin esta vez con gesto serio.

 **\- En la carrosa -**

El pelinegro murmuraba alguna maldición entre dientes mientras miraba mal humorado por la ventanilla, cuando la pelinaranja hablo.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo muy importante?

Levi ni siquiera la miro manteniendo su vista sobre la imagen de la calle por la que avanzaba la carrosa.

\- Si Petra, interrumpiste algo importante, ahora solo déjame en cualquier lugar y no me molestes por el resto del día.

La chica lo miro pensativa unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro se giró mostrándole un semblante que no ocultaba su enojo ante lo que ella pareció ponerse tensa, si bien sabía que Levi no le aria daño por muy enojado que estuviera era tétrico estar en el mismo lugar que el cuándo estaba tan disgustado.

\- ¡Podrías ir a visitar a la inventora!.. Ella te gusta ¿cierto? Soltó repentinamente Petra.

La expresión de Levi se distorsiono en un gesto extraño. - ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¿De dónde carajos sacas que esa mujer me gusta? Pronuncio casi como un reclamo.

Petra entre cruzo sus dedos moviéndolos con nerviosismo ante la exaltada respuesta del pelinegro y hablo con un ligero balbuceo en sus palabras. – Bueno, la invitaste a un café y estabas hablando con ella además te molestaste cuando interrumpimos y que yo sepa nunca has invitado a ninguna mujer a tomar algo, además nos mandaste a esperar mientras tú la acompañaste a no se… tomar una carrosa a su casa… ¡vamos! A mí nunca me acompañas ni a la puerta del palacete, si ella no te gusta entonces en verdad debió de interesarte su trabajo o algo.

Levi miro a Petra con algo de molestia, no por las palabras de la chica si no por el mismo y como sus acciones fueron leídas de forma tan simple por ella; y ahora una nueva duda nacía en su mente ¿Farlan también habría notado aquello?

Tras unos instantes de silencio El pelinegro regreso su vista hacia la calle sin responder a lo dicho por la pelinaranja, indicando solo una orden. – Déjame en el parque central, no es necesario que pases por mí, regresa a tu casa a las 8:30 pm. Yo estaré en el palacete a las 9 confirmando tu historia de pasar todo el día juntos.

 **Varios minutos más tarde**

Petra miraba discretamente por la delgada cortinilla de la carroza como el pelinegro se perdía entre la gente del parque central.

\- El no parecía nada contento de verte en la oficina de Erwin. Se escuchó decir en la voz de Auruo desde la pequeña ventanilla del carruaje que conectaba el interior con el área del cochero.

Petra cerró la cortina sentándose junto a la ventanilla sonriendo como siempre. – Ya no te preocupes por eso, al menos cedió a salir de ahí y a mi parecer el ambiente en esa oficina se sentía algo tenso, me pregunto ¿de que estarían hablando?

 **-o-O-o-**

La gente paseaba por los adoquinados caminos del parque mientras él avanzaba hacia el centro de este, un tanto molesto consigo mismo por decidir ir a aquel lugar buscando algo que ya había quedado claro le traería problemas y tras de un par de minutos vio aquello que había ido a buscar, al frente se encontraba alta, castaña y virtuosa, el inicio del caos en que se convertiría su vida en el futuro cercano.

Hanji se movía con gracia y agilidad sobre el borde de la fuente mientras derramaba una melodía por el aire, Levi se acercó lo suficiente para observarla sin ser notado entre la gente tomo asiento en una banca a varios metros de la fuente mientras la figura de la castaña se reflejaba en su metálica mirada.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar dibujando la figura de la fémina, ¿Cómo se vería enfundada en ropas delicadas? Un vestido ligero tal vez un modelo de hombros caídos con un largo hasta la pantorrilla que dejara ver sus tobillos. El pelinegro cerró los ojos dibujando aquella idea en su mente, cuando la melodía termino haciendo que regresara la vista hacia la fuente.

Hanji agradecía la atención de su público mientras estos dejaban monedas o billetes de baja denominación en un pequeño canasto al frente de ella. "No está mal, ha sido una mañana muy buena" pensó la castaña sonriendo tras su blanca mascara de porcelana cuando vio como sobre lo acumulado de la canasta cayó un billete con dos ceros tras su número de denominación, una "cooperación" irreal para un músico que trabaja por monedas, levantando la vista para conocer al autor de tan generoso gesto encontrándose con los grises ojos del pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? Exclamo Hanji colocando sus manos sobre su cadera en una curiosa pose de extrañeza.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí y escuche tu extraña música. Contesto el, levantando su mano en un movimiento tomando el borde de la máscara y subiéndola sobre la cabeza de Hanji, con lo cual pudo apreciar nuevamente el rostro de ella con la brillante luz del inicio de la tarde.

Por su parte la castaña le dio un corto manotazo para que alejara su mano ahora a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro, y procedió a retirarse por completo la máscara.

\- ¿A qué viniste? Creí que había quedado claro que esta persecución había terminado, te devolvió las piedras, no tienes razón para estar aquí.

\- Levi continúo con sus grises ojos posados sobre los castaños orbes de ella y repentinamente dibujo una casi imperceptible sonrisa y formulo una línea con un tono bastante cortes y engalanado con su atractivo timbre de voz.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un té o algo dulce? Hay un café bastante agradable a solo unas cuadras de aquí.

Hanji se extrañó ante aquella invitación a un nado a esa discreta sonrisa no pudo evitar que un tenue sonrojo se dibujara en sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! Exclamo la castaña cruzando los brazos ahora con una expresión ligeramente molesta.

El pelinegro volvió a levantar su mano con un movimiento más lento buscando no verse como una amenaza a los ojos de Hanji, fijo su mirada en la marca ahora menos visible de la herida en su labio consiguiendo acariciar la comisura de este aprovechando que la castaña no parecía saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello - No, simplemente trataba ser educado; si te parece mejor puedo llevarte a…

La línea no fue concluida porque un cortado gruñido salió de su boca cortando la oración mientras retiraba con brusquedad la mano con la que rozaba la suave piel trigueña.

Levi giro con brusquedad su mano buscando aquello que había punzado su piel encontrándose una puntilla para tinta que caía dejando una pequeña incisión.

El pelinegro dirigió su ahora funesta expresión hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel ataque encontrándose directamente con una mirada igual de tempestuosa que la suya enmarcada por aquellos ojos verde olivo que no solo le demostraban que lo veían como una amenaza.

Y mientras el dueño de aquella verde mirada se acercaba con paso firme Levi comprendió que Hanji era codiciada por más de un varón.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Guest** Hola, ya le hecho ojo al fic gracias (n_n). La interacción entre estos dos ira subiendo conforme avancemos, me alaga mucho saber que hay quienes entran a revisar si hay actualización, por lo regular actualizo los sábados o los domingos (nwn).

 **Navy blue glasses** Ha Levi ya le declararon abiertamente su competencia por Hanji, XD aquí la única que no se entera de esos asuntos es Hanji XD.

 **NagatoYuki chan** Gracias (*w*) ¿A los 3 mosqueteros?

 **Dy** Hanji ahora es su centro de interés y la andara acosando un rato XD, amo escribir LeviHan :3

 **Nohara Cirene** (*o*) Gracias por tu comentario :3 me siento feliz de que escribiendo algo que me gusta doy un poco de emoción a quienes gustan de este mundillo del fanfic. (n_n).

 **Zoe LJ** Jejeje, al menos uno admite abiertamente que tiene interés por ella los otros se hacen los desentendidos y luego se enojan por eso XD. Petra es un personaje que se me hace muy lindo no podría ponerla como la mala, además la veo más como una relación de amistad/admiración hacia Levi. (nwn).

 **Guest** ¡Actualizando! (*w*) Gracias por esperar jijiji, actualizo los sábados o domingos (n_n)/


	12. Cap 12 Gris y Verde

**Cap. 12 Gris y Verde**

Levi no se movió en absoluto más haya de girar su cuerpo hacia Moblit quien llego hasta la fuente tomando a Hanji del brazo y jalándola con un solo tirón que la coloco detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí Ackerman? Tienes tu caja nuevamente, no hay razón para que continúes persiguiendo a Hanji. Pronuncio el rubio con un timbre de voz más grave de lo usual.

Levi lo miro un momento concentrando su atención en el peculiar verde de los ojos de Moblit. - ¿Acaso hay algo que me impida venir a escuchar música en el parque?

\- ¡Aléjate de Hanji! Gruño Moblit.

Levi correspondió siseando su propia línea - ¿Y si no lo hago qué?

El rubio adelanto un paso quedando a centímetro del pelinegro para que la siguiente línea no llegara a oídos de la castaña sabiendo que aquella amenaza ascendía lo tolerable en aquel tosco dialogo.

\- Te pondré una bala entre los ojos. Pronuncio Moblit sin apartar la vista de la penetrante mirada gris, cuando sintió a través de la tela de su camisa un frio metálico presionar sobre su abdomen, sabiendo de lo que se trataba, escucho la respuesta del pelinegro.

\- Tal vez yo ponga una en tu abdomen ahora mismo.

Ni Moblit o Levi se movió el rubio apenas dirigió una mirada a la compacta arma de fuego que sostenía el pelinegro poco visible por la postura de ambos.

Los tensos segundos fueron cortados cuando Hanji sin notar la presencia del arma se colocó en medio separando a ambos varones girándose hacia Moblit para hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos dando así oportunidad a Levi para regresar su arma al área oculta dentro de su saco.

\- ¡Basta Moblit! Él no me ha hecho nada. Exclamo Hanji empujándolo ligeramente por el pecho, mientras el rubio alcanzo a apreciar como Levi movía los labios formando la palabra "Aun", esto enojo a un más al ojiverde quien retomo su avance hacia el pelinegro pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir como Hanji esta vez aplicaba fuerza para detenerlo, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la seria mirada de ella, ya era claro que no le estaba pidiendo que parara si no que se lo estaba ordenando con aquella forma en que lo veía.

El rubio tuvo que ceder tratando de retomar la calma.

\- Moblit basta solo mira alrededor, esto está comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente; no sé qué quiere Levi aquí pero dudo que intente algo malo, solo déjame hablar con él, no tienes que ponerte de esta forma, además olvidas que se cuidarme sola, por favor.

Moblit soltó un suspiro que se percibió más como un gruñido de molestia. – De acuerdo Hanji… pero si veo algo extraño no me detendré y por favor mantente visible. Finalizo Moblit regresando al otro lado de área de la fuente sin perderlos de vista.

\- Parece que no le agrado a tu novio. Exclamo Levi a espaldas de la castaña.

Hanji se giró de nuevo hacia él mientras se tomaba la nuca por lo extraño de la situación. – Moblit no es mi novio, ahora ¿dime, que quieres?

Levi no demostró expresión ante las palabras de la castaña pero aquella gota de información le pareció extrañamente reconfortante, ella no tenía al dibujante por pareja.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Solo viniste para hacernos mala tarde? Cuestiono nuevamente Hanji mirándolo con duda.

Levi movió ligeramente la cabeza indicando que fueran a una de las bancas, y mientras caminaban hacia el área el pelinegro cayó en cuenta que en realidad no tenía una excusa que dar como motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar. El solo había decidido verla y tal vez hablar banalmente sobre algo en un café sin embargo las cosas se complicaron un poco y para ese momento la castaña pedía una respuesta concreta.

\- ¿Este es tu trabajo cuando no estas… rompiendo la ley? Pregunto el pelinegro tomando asiento.

Hanji lo miraba cada vez más extrañada – Oye… ya en serio ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Es que ahora te vas a dedicar a acosarme o algo así?

Levi acomodo su ropa evitando las arrugas al sentarse mientras Hanji solo se dejó caer en la banca mientras a su vez vaciaba el contenido de su pequeña canasta colectora en una bolsita de fieltro negro que llevo hacia la bolsa interior de su gabardina.

\- ¿De verdad viven con eso? Pensé que "la venta de joyas" era algo redituable. Soltó sin más el varón.

Hanji frunció el ceño mientras miraba con reproche a Levi – Tienes la empatía de una piedra, decir eso es grosero. Y para tu información vende joyas no es tan simple. Así que si solo viniste a molestar yo me retiro, aunque ahora este soleado no tardara en cerrarse el cielo y comenzar a llover.

\- ¿Quiere alejarse de mí? Se cuestionó el pelinegro. Pensando en que podría hacerla quedar.

\- Erwin me conto de tu pasado… que creciste en un orfanato junto a tus… ¿amigos? Y después huyeron. Respondió Levi, mirando como Hanji se quedaba quieta un momento mirándolo como si se cuestionara si responderle o no.

Los ojos castaños se posaron directamente sobre aquella mirada gris sin embargo no rebelaban si sentía enojo. - Erwin habla demasiado, si es que te conto todo lo que llegamos a decirle; ¿Acaso despertó tu lastima? Porque para mí y para mi familia es irrelevante, no necesitamos la lastima de nadie, sabemos llevar bastante bien nuestra existencia.

Levi se hundía en aquellos ojos castaños, ahora a la luz del sol de la tarde podía apreciar como aquellos orbes caramelo poseían matices cual sardonia** pulida, una combinación de líneas wengué, castaño, marrón, chocolate, canela y sepia… ¿azules, verdes, miel, negros, grises? No, ningún color que hubiera visto antes le había provocado dar alago alguno.

** La sardonia es una piedra semi preciosa de tonos cafes a rojisos muy suaves se usa en joyería.

Pero aquellos ojos castaños llenos de vida le removieron violentamente dentro de su psique, tal vez era el hecho de que los ojos de Hanji no le devolvían una mirada sumisa o complaciente, embelesada ni urgente de su atención, como siempre lo hacían las miradas de las jóvenes a su alrededor apenas conocerlo.

No, la mirada de Hanji era fuerte, decidida, incluso se daba el lujo de mirarlo con desprecio, aquellos ojos estaban llenos de porte, dignidad y le gritaban "estoy fuera de tu alcance" lo que comenzó a clavarse cual ironía en su pecho al considerar la diametral posición social de cada uno.

Hanji pareció cansarse de esperar la respuesta del pelinegro por lo cual se levantó lista para irse cuando sintió como su muñeca derecha era sostenida por él.

\- No Hanji; no siento lastima por ti ni tu grupo. De hecho considero que tu ingenio es admirable. Contesto Levi finalmente.

Hanji no parecía estar convencida de aquella respuesta, girando su vista en dirección de Moblit notando la obvia exasperación del rubio quien no apartaba la vista de ambos mientras movía entre sus dedos un lápiz de un lado al otro demostrando su impaciencia.

\- ¿A qué viniste Levi? cuestiono nuevamente la castaña.

\- Quiero ofrecerte un trabajo de unas horas… yo… daré un pequeño recital de piano… en… en… una fiesta… si… haaa… ¿Sabes que Mike se casa en 15 días? Con su prometida Nanaba... si es que la conoces… y bueno habrá una pequeña reunión social para celebrar la futura unión… y bueno yo tocare algunas piezas y me gustaría tener acompañamiento de violín pero no cualquier acompañamiento quiero que esto sea algo que sorprenda a todos, quiero tu extraña forma de tocar como acompañamiento.

Menuda historia se acababa de inventar el heredero de la casa Ackerman, pero sin duda la atención de Hanji había regresado a él.

\- Se perfectamente que Mike se casa en 15 días, no tienes que enredar las palabras, como si no pudiera dar por hecho que a estas alturas Mike ya te debió de contar como nos conocimos ¿cierto?. Respondió Hanji con un ligero fruncimiento en sus labios casi como un puchero por la idea de que esos tres debieron de andar hablando de ella.

Levi no deseaba entrar en aquel terreno de conversación por lo que prefirió retomar la línea de su mentira. - ¿Entonces aceptas el trabajo? Te aseguro que será un pago generoso… incluso te puedo conseguir un vestido de noche para…

\- No… no es necesario que compres un vestido que nadie usara. Además si acepto tu trabajo tengo algunas condiciones. Respondió la castaña mirando su instrumento unos momentos.

\- ¿¡Condiciones!? Te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo y te atreves a poner condiciones. Se quejó el pelinegro cruzando los brazos.

A Hanji solo le basto hacer el ademan de irse cuando Levi le llamo de nuevo.

\- Tks… de cuerdo… ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? Hablo en tono malhumorado.

Hanji sonrió sabiendo que el pelinegro mostraba demasiado interés en "contratar sus servicios" de músico.

\- 1.- El pago será en efectivo y me lo darás un día antes de la fiesta, te aseguro que estaré ahí.

2.- No usare ningún vestido ni traje de gala, llevare mi propia vestimenta incluida mi mascara.

3.- Tendrá que ser un doble acompañamiento, porque Moblit ira con migo, el también toca muy bien y no te preocupes por las piezas puedes estar tranquilo de que tenemos un amplio repertorio.

4.- Solo estaremos el tiempo que dure tu recital, después nos iremos de ahí.

Y ninguna es negociable.

Levi se quedó serio tras escuchar aquello, ¿era enserio? – Puedo pagarte cuando sea, puedo soportar que quieras presentarte con tu peculiar vestimenta, pero porque demonios tengo que aceptar que este el dibujante…

Hanji miro un momento a Moblit que continuaba observando desde lejos. – Deja de llamarlo "el dibujante" tiene nombre ¿sabes? Y ya lo conoces, además Moblit es como mi "ángel de la guarda" nunca permitirá que vaya sola al palacete Ackerman.

\- Él me odia. Soltó de forma seca el pelinegro.

Hanji se encogió de hombros ladeando ligeramente la cabeza – No tuvimos un buen inicio, además Moblit no te odia el solo está preocupado de que nos hagas daño. Los Ackerman tienen fama de eliminar a cualquiera que los moleste.

Levi miro el rostro de Hanji grabando esa curiosa expresión en su rostro, resumiendo todo el problema que hubo con un simple "no tuvimos un buen inicio", tras lo cual extendió su mano tomando de forma galante una porción del cabello que caí a los lados del rostro de la fémina, entornándolo con un pequeño giro entre sus dedos medio e índice.

\- Acepta mi invitación de un inicio y hablemos al respecto de "ese mal comienzo". Pidió el pelinegro.

Al otro lado de la fuente Moblit apretó el lápiz que removía entre sus dedos provocando este se quebrara sin más. "¿Pero qué demonios?" murmuro en voz baja para dirigirse hacia el lugar deteniendo sus pasos cuando otro varón se acercó repentinamente interponiéndose a Moblit sin siquiera notarlo.

\- ¡Levi, pero que curiosos que estés en el parque! Si vieras que pase por el palacete y me dijeron que pasarías todo el día con tu prometida. Exclamo el hombre rubio de pálidos ojos azul celeste, mientras tomaba la misma mano con la cual el pelinegro acariciaba el mechón de cabello de Hanji. Obligándolo a retirarla mientras le hacía realizar un forzado saludos de mano.

Los ojos de Levi se tornaron turbios de enojo mientras contemplaba el rostro de Farlan quien lo miraba serio aun sosteniendo su mano, a lo que el pelinegro imprimió presión sobre la de su amigo provocando un ligero chasquido en los dedos haciéndolo soltarlo de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué quieres Farlan? Cuestiono el pelinegro.

Farlan miraba el serio rostro de Levi, sabía bien que estaba enojado pero eso nunca lo ha amedrentado de estar siempre al pendiente de que el pelinegro no fuera a ensuciar su "imagen" en especial tan cerca de su boda; "no era decoroso que lo vieran por ahí con otras mujeres".

Y así el rubio cenizo exhalo buscando tener un semblante más relajado – Veras Levi siendo que te casas en poco más de un mes; un mes una semana específicamente creo que deberías estar más al pendiente de todos los arreglos, ir a probarte el traje que usaras para la boda, entregar personalmente las invitaciones a los invitados más destacados y claro ¿Ya comprarte el regalo para la boda Mike que se casa en 15 días? Creo que tú y Petra deberían comprar un regalo conjunto para ellos es decir de PAREJA a PAREJA.

Cerró su comentario Farlan remarcando las palabras finales para después dirigir su vista hacia Hanji y aun que sus azules ojos no reflejaban amabilidad su tono de voz lucho por sonar cortes.

\- Disculpe señorita del violín pero el Sr. Ackerman es un hombre muy ocupado y no puede darse el lujo de estar platicando en el parque.

Levi miro fijamente a Farlan quien al sentir su pesada mirada volteo encontrándose con esos fríos ojos grises, el pelinegro apenas separo los labios cuando la voz de Hanji interrumpió.

\- Farlan ¿cierto?, no te enojes así, debe ser difícil ser el "secretario" personal de Levi. Se perfectamente que él se casara no tienes que ponerlo de esa forma ya veo que le cuidas mucho las apariencias, pero el solo me estaba contratando para tocar una piezas como acompañamiento a su piano para entretenimiento de la fiesta pre-boda de Mak… del Sr. Zacharius.

Farlan la miro con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro - ¿Fiesta…? Espera… ¿Acabas de tutear a Levi?

Farlan dio un paso al frente dispuesto a "dejar algunas cosas en claro" – Mira mujer no sé qué enredos te tengas con el Sr. Ackerman pero es claro que las cosas no van por donde deberían por que debes saber que…

Farlan enmudeció repentinamente cuando la figura de Moblit se atravesó entre él y Hanji, si bien Farlan era un par de centímetros más alto que Hanji no lo era más que Moblit quien sabía usar bien esta pequeña ventaja para desalentar al de ojos azules a acercarse más a la castaña.

\- Los ojos verdes como esmeraldas le daban una advertencia, antes de dirigirse hacia Levi – Hey Ackerman, creo que es hora de que tú y tu amigo se retiren.

Tras aquellas palabras Moblit se giró hacia Hanji tomando su mano con suavidad para jalarla fuera de esa área, sin embargo Levi avanzo con pasos rápidos alcanzando a coger el antebrazo izquierdo de Hanji.

\- Acepto tus condiciones, confiare en tu repertorio. Pero pagare el mismo día en cuanto lleguen ahí, Te esperare en la entrada del palacete; mandare una carrosa para llevarlos desde aquí.

\- Esta bien… Contesto Hanji con su alegre voz.

\- ¿Qué? cuestiono Farlan tomando el hombro de Levi para hacerlo voltear a verlo.

Levi gruño ante lo molestamente entrometido que estaba resultando su amigo en ese momento. - ¡Ella será mi acompañamiento de piano y violín!

\- ¿QUÉ? Esta vez fue Molblit quien repitió la palabra aún más alterado que Farlan.

Hanji miro a su querido amigo y sonriendo respondió – Bueno tenemos un trabajo para tocar a dúo acompañando a Levi en su recital de piano, seremos un marco para su interpretación.

Moblit movió negativamente la cabeza mientras repetía ahora más confuso que antes nuevamente "¿Qué?"

Farlan soltó el hombro del pelinegro mientras daba una rápida mirada de arriba abajo a Hanji. – Levi… ¿enloqueciste? Tienes idea de lo que soltaran las venenosas lenguas de los invitados a esa fiesta que dices. ¿Sabes que repetirán cuando vean a estos dos?

\- Mierda… dirán mierda toda la noche, pero eso no es extraño, tienen el cerebro conectado a los intestinos. Respondió Levi con una extraña seriedad.

Tanto Farlan como Moblit se mostraron incomodos ante el comentario de Levi ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Sin embargo un pequeño sonidito que trato de ocultarse fue percibido por los tres dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña que no pudo contenerse más y soltó una risa corta pero clara.

Moblit y Farlan la miraron con la extrañeza grabada en su rostro ¿Cómo podía reírse de tan desagradable chiste?

Por su parte Levi parpadeo un par de veces seguidas ¿Acaso ella se estaba riendo?

Hanji procedió a soltarse del agarre de ambos varones aun riendo un poco. - Por favor, esta discusión no llegara a ningún lado, Levi por favor ve con tu preocupado amigo y yo bueno, ya es hora de retirarnos del parque solo mira el cielo comienza oscurecerse de nuevo, pronto lloverá. Así que solo dime ¿cuándo es la celebración?

Levi aun pensando en el hecho de que Hanji se había reído de su horrible chiste contesto casi mecánicamente – El próximo fin de semana, junto al fin he inicio de año.

Moblit tenso los labios con molestia y después procedió a jalar a la castaña alejándose por fin de Levi y Farlan.

Los aludidos solo los vieron alejarse cuando el rubio hablo finalmente. – Levi, por favor vamos.

De mala gana el pelinegro siguió a su amigo hasta alejarse del parque donde tomaron un carruaje sin destino determinado.

\- Levi ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Pregunto Farlan con un tono entre molesto y preocupado. – Mira sé que no soy nadie para estar tras de ti diciéndote como debes comportarte o no, pero no soy ciego ni tonto. Te vas a casar, si alguien en ese parque te reconoció comenzaran los rumores, y sabes que los rumores se mueven muy rápido ¿Qué pasara si Kenny se entera?

\- Se entera de que, ¿de qué contrato aun músico ambulante? Contesto de mala gana el pelinegro.

Farlan lo miro como si fuera un hermano pequeño al que tenía que hacer entrar en razón – Estas cortejando a esa mujer, no sé qué le viste, ni si quiera es tan bonita como la que será tu esposa... y no lo niegues que te vi desde que llegaste al parque y estuve observando, observando hasta que le acariciaste el rostro. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué llegaste al lugar bajando del carruaje de la familia Ral?

Levi… Hay algo que no me has dicho ¿verdad?

El pelinegro finalmente dirigió su vista a la de su amigo y aun que su expresión era seria Farlan supo leer congoja en aquellos ojos fríos.

\- Farlan… no me quiero casar…

 **-o-O-o—**

Apenas habían llegado a su vivienda Moblit abandono su silencio formulado desde salir del parque hasta ese momento.

\- No pienso permitir que nos expongamos por un supuesto trabajo…

Todos lo miraron, sin embargo Nifa, Abel y Keiji se movieron discretamente a un lado; si bien durante el camino de regreso Hanji les menciono lo sucedido, ellos ya sabían que abría otra discusión entre la castaña y el rubio.

\- Es una buena oportunidad para obtener dinero por un trabajo fácil, solo es ir tocar algunas piezas seguramente clásicas y salir de ahí. Rebatió la castaña.

Moblit se revolvió el cabello con exasperación para después extraer un saco pequeño de fieltro similar al de Hanji igualmente lleno con lo ganado aquel día para enseguida lanzarlo a las manos de Abel.

\- Ustedes tres, vayan a comprar Leche, pan, sopa o lo que haga falta. Ordeno el rubio.

Los 3 aludidos se miraron un momento siendo Keiji quien pregunto – ¿Leche… pan… so… sopa? ¿Ahora?

Los siempre apacibles ojos de Moblit se posaron en ellos pero esta vez el verde de su mirada se veía turbio. - ¡Ahora!

Nifa salió primero seguida por Kieji y Abel, era claro que esos dos discutirían y no sería agradable.

Una vez solos, Moblit regreso su atención hacia la castaña. – No necesitamos ese dinero, si tanto deseas un capital alto vamos por la joyería central, la dejaremos limpia yo me encargare de vender la mercancía personalmente si es necesario.

Hanji cruzo los brazos con clara desaprobación. – Tal vez yo quiero tomar el trabajo por que sí. Contesto con seriedad.

Moblit recorrió la expresión de la chica mientras se acercaba. - ¿Es acaso que quieres verlo de nuevo? Después de todo dejaste que acariciara tu rostro en el parque. Contesto él ahora acariciando la comisura de los labios femeninos justo donde el pelinegro lo había hecho antes.

La voz del rubio bajo hasta convertirse en un tono grave y profundo. - ¿Él te gusta?

Hanji escucho la pregunta a su vez cuestionándose a sí misma "¿Levi… me gusta?" – Solo quiero tocar en un lugar así alguna vez, no tiene nada de raro.

Moblit tomo las manos de Hanji acunándolas en las propias mientras las colocaba sobre su pecho. – Hanji sabes lo que siento por ti… y Ackerman se nota demasiado interesado por tu persona.

Hanji miro directamente a los ojos de Moblit y sus mejillas se colorearon casi con disimulo, con lo cual ella se apartó del varón para que no viera su rostro.

\- Moblit… ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Conoces mi respuesta y mis motivos.

Moblit solo la vio darle la espalda caminado hacia su mesa de trabajo, acercándose por detrás de ella la brazo y hablo muy cerca de su oído.

\- Esta bien tocaremos como acompañamiento de Ackerman pero no permitiré que ponga un solo dedo sobre ti.

Hanji coloco una de sus manos sobre el abrazo del rubio pero sus pensamientos la llenaron de culpa.

– Si… él me gusta.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **NagatoYuki chan** :D comenzaran a aparecer mas escenarios interesante por lo que pasara después (*w*). Ha sobre lo primero de tu comentario no entendí sorry… releí el texto pero no vi donde pudo ser la confusión, bueno Eren si saldrá en este Fic pero es más una participación secundaria junto con otros personajes y saldrán más adelante.

 **Guest** Gracias (*w*) por lo de adictiva :3 espero que lo que sigue siga manteniendo el entusiasmo por la trama.

 **Navy blue glasses** Hanji no será presa fácil para ninguno de estos pretendientes XD. Y Sobre lo otro tienes mucha razón jejeje pero hay más de un caballero buscando esposa y más de una carta bajo la manga para poner en juego :D (Inserte risa malvada por esos giros argumentales en proceso).

 **Dy** La competencia le da esa pizca atrapante a esto de los pretendientes (*w*).

 **Nohara Cirene** XD Me encanta dejar en suspenso; hasta yo me emociono escribiendo. Ahora estos muy atractivos caballeros tendrán que demostrar ser la mejor opción.

 **Kotomi** Nos acercamos al momento donde tendrán que competir abiertamente.

 **Averdia** Nuevo capítulo y la continuación en procesos (n_n) espero que mantenerla emocionante (*w*).

 **Zoe Lj** Ho, yo también espero el momento de cuando Hanji se entere porque se quedó sin familia y en cuanto a Levi jajaja, si con solo verla ya anda imaginando cambiarla de ropa después… pues…

El fic "Una boda arreglada" fue divertido de escribir, y como inicio como un fic conjunto era muy divertido ver como se modificaba la historia con los textos de las chicas participantes :3.


	13. Cap 13 Mía

**Cap. 13 Mía**

La lluvia fina como una delgada capa cristalina comenzó a escurrir por los cristales empotrados en los marcos de las pequeñas ventanas del carruaje, dentro el azul y el gris chocaban en una silenciosa respuesta.

Levi giro su rostro hacia el humedecido cristal mirando su propio reflejo. "No me quiero casar" repitió en voz baja.

\- Cuando anunciaron tu compromiso… yo te cuestione porque aceptabas hacer la voluntad de Kenny… tu dijiste que se lo debías, ¿Qué cambio? Respondió Farlan mirándolo sin expresión.

Levi miro sus manos un momento parpadeando lentamente retomo su imagen en el vidrio de la ventana, cuando un fuerte trueno cruzo el cielo como preámbulo de una lluvia más cerrada, inconscientemente sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un momento varios años atrás.

 **-o-O-o-**

Ahí estaba el viendo su infantil reflejo sobre el vidrio empapado de un gran ventanal, su nuevo corte era bueno, su tío lo había escogido personalmente, "si voy a presentarte en sociedad como mi sobrino debes verte decente" fue lo que exclamo aquel hombre alto que dijo ser su tío.

Aquellas palabras fueron repetidas por un pequeño Levi de poco más de 4 años, bastante inteligente para su edad, esperaba que la puerta de la habitación frente al ventanal se abriera; esperaba ver a su madre quien se encontraba en el interior visitada frecuentemente por esos hombres de vestimenta blanca que se llamaban doctores, ahora uno de ellos la revisaba y junto a su tío solían pasar horas dentro de la habitación.

"Tu madre está muy enferma así que no quiero que estés molestando" eran las palabras que le decía Kenny siempre que había visita médica para su madre pero Levi de igual forma siempre esperaba oculto tras la cortina del ventanal a que el médico y su tío salieran para poder entrar con su mamá.

Sin embargo ese día fue diferente el medico salió y cerró la puerta tras de él descubriendo al pequeño pelinegro detrás de la pesada cortina, el hombre mayor solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa y una sola línea "Tu mamá debe descansar, juega en otro lado pequeño". Tras aquello el hombre de bata blanca se retiró, y Levi encamino sus pasos hacia la puerta que se encontraba solamente emparejada con el marco, empujo ligeramente y distinguió la silueta de su madre sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda en una pila de cojines mientras Kenny permanecía parado a un lado de la cama; el pequeño pelinegro fue oyente de la mezquina conversación que se suscitaba dentro.

\- Pero… Kenny mi pequeño no tiene nada que ver en tus… tus negocios… además… tartamudeo Kuchel desde la cama.

Kenny permanecía con una mirada fría como la lluvia que se cernía sobre el palacete. – Kuchel, hermanita ya casi ha pasado un año desde que llegaste aquí con Levi y siempre esquivas esta conversación y ya me estoy hartando.

Tú serás su madre pero por mi están vivos, si tengo que ver por ambos exijo un beneficio. El mocoso ahora es mío, de sobra está el que no voy a pasar por soportar una "esposa" y menos llantos de bebes, aun así necesitare un heredero y claro un buen gancho para "el futuro familiar", cuidare de tu enfermedad y podrás ser su madre siempre, pero a ese mocoso lo educare yo.

Kuckel miro a su hermano con furia y los ojos llorosos. – ¡Mi hijo no será un matón como tú!

Kenny chasqueo la lengua ante la voz de su hermana – Él será lo que yo quiera que sea, ¿O que prefieres? Que sea el Joven amo de la casa Ackerman y mi único heredero o el hijo de una prostituta. Pronuncio Kenny soltando todo el veneno posible en aquella última línea.

Los ojos de la mujer dejaron escapar dos gruesas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, enmudeciendo su garganta.

Kenny torció ligeramente los labios para en seguida moverse hacia la ventana principal de aquella habitación – Mira Kuchel, tu sola buscaste tu mal camino te escapaste de casa cuando el abuelo te arreglo un matrimonio con el hijo de aquella familia acaudalada, simplemente creíste que sería mejor escapar que "casarte sin amor" y mira lo que paso apenas si sobreviviste en las calles terminaste convirtiéndote en prostituta para no morir de hambre, desarrollaste esa enfermedad respiratoria que te matara sin atención medica frecuente y lo que te obligo a regresar… terminaste embarazada… dime ¿Quieres que tu hijo sea el bastardo de una prostituta?

Kuchel soltó a llorar ante las duras palabras de su hermano quien regreso a su lado sentándose en el borde de la cama para acariciar su cabello antes de seguir hablando.

\- Hermanita Levi estará bien bajo mi tutela, además podrás consolarlo cuando lo termine regañando por no hacer lo que le digo, o cuando lo tenga que azotar un poco por hacer travesuras.

\- Lo convertirás en un asesino como lo eres tú… a destruir la vida de inocentes como esa familia de pobres desgraciados que no te habían hecho nada… recrimino en voz baja la mujer tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

Kenny miro nuevamente con severidad a Kuchel. – El manejo de joyas es bastante redituable pero a veces uno tiene que ensuciarse las manos. Y ahora lo único que te puedo prometer es que veras a tu hijo crecer, le enseñare todo lo que se, incluso le conseguiré una esposa bonita y de su edad.

Además tanto tú como el me deben el poder estar aquí bajo un techo cálido y no bajo esa lluvia.

Finalizo Kenny mirando con seriedad hacia la ventana por la que corría incesante la lluvia.

En el pasillo tras la puerta Levi cubría su pequeña boca tratando de no hacer ruido tras escuchar aquello.

Sus ideas se disolvían como la luz entre las oscuras nubes, pensando en el hecho de crecer bajo la tutela de Kenny, en realidad siempre había sido severo, pero nunca lo "azoto" como llego a decir en ese entonces, podría decir que incluso fue un maestro paciente, dedicado y su única figura paterna, cuido de Kuchel y aun ahora era una figura de respeto aunque Levi no se lo demostrara a menudo.

\- ¿Te flecharon? Pregunto Farlan sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Levi lo miro con algo de confusión antes de ordenar sus ideas para responder. - ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "flechado"?

Farlan enarco ambas cejas y cruzo los brazos mostrándose molesto. – Solo hay dos cosas por las que un hombre hace estupideces "Reconocimiento o amor", y siendo quien eres no creo que sea reconocimiento lo que buscas ya que tienes a toda la ciudad a tus pies con solo decir tu apellido… Así que… me muero por saber que tiene de especial la mujer del violín además de que comparte tu horrible sentido del humor. Eso sin mencionar que debe ser algo "de verdad bueno" si 1- La cortejas frente a ese sujeto de ojos verdes que quería desaparecerte con la mirada y 2 – No te importa romperle el corazón a Petra.

Levi observo con detenimiento a Farlan… después de todo él era su amigo más cercano básicamente su hermano no sanguíneo. ¿Qué tanto podría contarle? ¿Tendría su apoyo? ¿Petra se enojaría si le cuenta que ella tiene una relación oculta?

Levi se levantó un momento solo para abrir la ventanilla del cochero y ordenar un destino específico. Uno que en verdad disgusto a Farlan al encontrarse en él.

 **-o-**

Farlan se sacudía sus elegantes ropas mientras mascullaba una maldición después de ser básicamente obligado por Levi a entrar a una enorme fábrica abandonada.

\- ¡Por qué demonios entramos aquí, este lugar se nos vendrá encima! Además la lluvia combinada con todo este polvo y tierra nos llenara de lodo. Se quejó el rubio mirando con recelo a su amigo de negros cabellos.

\- Cállate Farlan, he decidido confiar en ti así que creo que sería adecuado hablar de esto en el lugar donde comenzó realmente. Además aquí no hay oídos indiscretos.

Farlan solo observo el serio rostro de Levi.

 **-o-O-o-**

Erwin cerraba su oficina cubierto con una amplia gabardina que lo resguardaba de la lluvia, tras lo cual observo su reloj de pulso, un modelo de bella caratula que dejaba ver parte del trabajado mecanismo, cuya manecilla principal pasaba de color plata a un azul suave cuando llovía lo que era además como un pronóstico del clima personal. Ella nunca le había dicho como había logrado que aquella manecilla cambiara de color con la presencia de lluvia, y es que aquel mecanismo no solo lector de tiempo predictor del clima también había sido un invento de Hanji.

Lo que convertía a Erwin como la única persona con inventos de Hanji a su disposición que más haya de ser regalos de parte de la castaña era su forma de pago cuando le solicitaban "ayuda" para conseguir cosas no tan accesibles como lo eran los aditamentos para el corte de aquellas piezas de joyería que solían conseguir ilícitamente, así como la importación de las mismas herramientas que Hanji utilizaba para realizar sus creaciones.

El rubio cubrió nuevamente su reloj sonriendo ligeramente. - Si tan solo Hanji trabajara directamente para mí.

\- Erwin... disculpa la hora pero necesito que hablemos ahora mismo. Escucho el rubio a sus espaldas, quien al girarse se encontró con el dueño de la conocida voz.

\- Hola Moblit, ¿Qué te trae aquí a esta hora y con este clima? Respondió cortésmente Erwin mientras caminaba con dirección a la avenida principal ahora seguido por Moblit.

El ojiverde se emparejo al más alto – Erwin sé que después de salir de tu oficina no atiendes a nadie pero en verdad deseo saber del asunto de los papeles…

Erwin levanto ambas cejas demostrando sorpresa ante el cuestionamiento. – Pero Moblit no se han cumplido ni 24 horas de tu solicitud, los documentos falsos son complicados de obtener ¿Cuál es la prisa por abandonar Francia?

Moblit se palpo la nuca un tanto avergonzado por la premura de su petición, pero continuo hablando. – Lo siento mucho Erwin… es solo que las cosas se han complicado y bueno creo que estamos en peligro…

Erwin se detuvo a la orilla de la acera esperando el paso de una carrosa - ¿En peligro de que?

Moblit miro el rostro de Erwin notando como este lo observaba con atención. – Levi Ackerman ha buscado a Hanji sin motivo… casi podría asegurar que planea hacerle daño y después deshacerse de nosotros.

Erwin hizo detener una carrosa y tras indicar el destino subió haciendo un ademan ha Moblit para que abordara de igual forma.

Aunque no era plan del ojiverde acompañar a Erwin tampoco deseaba sesgar su conversación, y abordando el transporte tomo asiento frente al rubio de ojos azules.

Erwin se colocó cómodamente en el asiento entre cruzando los dedos para proseguir hablando. –Levi no le hará daño a Hanji aunque no significa que no sea peligroso para ella estar cerca de él. Seré claro Moblit, Levi está interesado en Hanji y la estará rondando sin importarle mucho lo que pueda provocar, esta tarde debía pasarla con su prometida pero si fue al parque eso quiere decir que la dejo tirada con su compromiso, y eso tarde o temprano lo sabrá su tío lo que pone a Hanji en peligro de convertirse en objetivo a eliminar por Kenny. Ese hombre no se permitirá que su sobrino arruine su "negocio nupcial" acordado.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es peor de lo que pensaba… Vi claramente a Ackerman acariciar el rostro de Hanji pero no vi el tamaño de la implicación. Pronuncio Moblit ahora visiblemente preocupado.

Erwin observo detenidamente cada expresión del más bajo. – Moblit mantén a Hanji alejada de los lugares donde Levi pueda encontrarla con facilidad, no considero que ella pueda caer en sus coqueteos pero será mejor no tentar la suerte. Después de todo él suele gustar a las damas con facilidad.

Moblit mostro un semblante de disgusto ante aquella idea… "Su Hanji no podría fijarse en otro" pensó de forma posesiva sobre la castaña.

\- Lamentablemente ella acepto tocar como acompañamiento en su fiesta el próximo fin de semana. Pronuncio Moblit pasándose los dedos entre el cabello tratando de calmar su creciente enojo.

\- ¿Fiesta… que fiesta? Erwin apenas si logro disimular la sorpresa tras escuchar aquello. – Ho… bien aun así no puedes dejarla sola con él en ningún momento, Moblit se su sombra si es necesario, yo procurare buscar los medios para poner distancia entre ella y Levi.

Tras aquellas palabras y un par de calles más adelante el carruaje se detuvo frente a una bella casa de tres niveles rodeada por un amplio jardín y una alta barda de piedra. Erwin fue el único que bajo dirigiéndose nuevamente al cochero, para un momento después regresar hacia Moblit quien permanecía de pie junto a la puerta.

\- El carruaje te llevara a un punto cercano para que puedas llegar a casa y no te preocupes por esa fiesta, no permitiría que Hanji caiga en los planes de Levi… ni de nadie. Fue la respuesta final de Erwin tras lo cual cerró la puerta del transporte indicando al chochero que podía avanzar.

El ojiazul observo como se alejaba entre la lluvia que comenzaba a tornarse densa. – Así que… te mueves rápido he Levi, tendré que apresurarme antes de que Moblit decida presionar a Hanji; después de todo él tiene la suerte de estar bajo el mismo techo que ella.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- No… no… ¿Qué? Eso es lo más… irracional que pudiste decir… ¡ES UNA LADRONA! ¡Casi te mueres persiguiéndola! Además me dices que a Petra en realidad no le importa casarse contigo porque aunque siempre te está abrazando y soportando tu humor de mierda "todo es fingido".

Esa mujer no puede gustarte, debes estar aún sobre exaltado por que inventa cosas y tiene algunos conocimientos interesantes… y ¡Ya! Mira Levi… si te gusta su físico ¿Por qué no solo te la llevas a la cama? Una vez que la hayas disfrutado se te pasaran esas ideas inadecuadas… Exclamaba con exasperación Farlan con un tono exagerado que pareciera creer que Levi no lo pudiera escuchar.

Y ahí estaba Farlan, exponiendo su largo discurso de por qué Levi cometía un garrafal error al ir tras Hanji, después de haber escuchado su historia a detalle desde que ella robo la caja de piedras hasta el reciente encuentro en el parque. Excluyendo solo dos datos que consideraba demasiado delicados para ser expuestos, La relación secreta de Petra y el apellido de Hanji junto al asesinato de su familia.

El pelinegro escucho casi con aburrimiento las protestas de su amigo sabiendo de antemano que le recriminaría lo ocurrido, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que terminara de recriminarlo para saber si lo ayudaría o tendría que amenazarlo para que lo ayudara.

\- ¡Y al final también estas siendo egoísta con esa mujer! Puedes provocar que tu tío le haga algo horrible solo para que no le estorbe en sus planes. Concluyo Farlan casi sin aliento tras hablar de corrido durante varios minutos.

\- ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije? Se quejó el rubio de ojos sumamente claros, mirando como Levi solo le regresaba una mirada casi de indiferencia.

\- Si… solo la última parte. Igual no permitiría que Kenny le haga daño. Pero ahora lo que me interesa saber Farlan, es si serás mi "Celestina"**. Contesto el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente de medio lado.

** Hacer de "Celestina": refiere a una persona que contribuye para que dos personas establezcan una pareja sentimental, se encuentren a escondidas y oculte la relación si es necesario.

Farlan solo se le quedo viendo con un ligero temblor en el parpado. – No sonrías… es tétrico… además… si te ayudo con esto tu tío me ara algo horrible a mí, si de por si no le agrado.

\- Kenny no te hará nada, es una promesa, además Erwin está interesado en Hanji, se perfectamente que es todo un estratega cuando se propone algo y mucho más galante para tratar a las mujeres, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, para que lo mantengas alejado. Fue la respuesta de Levi esperando la reacción del rubio.

Farlan se masajeo las cienes un momento - ¿Qué tiene de malo que Erwin se quede con esa mujer? Tiene una buena posición social y no está comprometido con nadie no se debe a ningún apellido ni es relevante si se casa con una dama de sociedad, si eligió a esa ladrona es cosa suya.

Levi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo mientras chasqueaba la lengua – Ella será solo para mí, solo yo tengo derecho a decidir con quién emparejarme.

Farlan soltó un pesado suspiro señal inequívoca que terminaría cediendo a las peticiones del pelinegro, sin embargo aún tenía una cuestión que podría cambiarlo todo. – Y dime Levi ¿Tú le interesas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estará eligiendo tú fortuna en vez de a ti? Recuerda que es una ladrona, que creció en un orfanato y ha vivido en las calles.

Levi guardo silencio por un par de minutos dejando las palabras de Farlan en el aire hasta que finalmente respondió – Eso lo descubriré durante la fiesta, estará en el palacete y se distinguir el brillo de interés mal habido en los ojos de una persona, y los de Hanji no lo tienen, son claros y sinceros… sus ojos incluso me miran con desprecio.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Pero que carajos…! Exclamo Farlan tras escuchar aquello al mismo tiempo que veía como el pelinegro le daba la espalda con dirección a la puerta.

\- Ya veo… Levi… con tantas mujeres complacientes a tu alrededor quieres a la que no se arroja a tus pies.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **NagatoYuki chan** Hoo ya veo, sorry tratare de no ser tan ambigua cuando me refiero a alguien (n_n) y no confundir. :3

 **Averdia** Gracias (*w*) me encanta escribir más y más este fic.

 **Nohara Cirene** Ahora los 3 pretendientes pondrán en marcha sus planes (*7*) jejeje A Hanji le gusta Levi y a Levi le gusta Hanji, pero siempre habrá alguien que quiera cambiar eso.

 **Dy** Jejeje la competencia comienza en la fiesta XD y una que otra sorpresa inesperada.

 **Navy blue glasses** Oye shi (*7*)… El lemon ya está cerca, solo un par de cap mas y empezamos con esas "complicaciones" carnales.


	14. Cap 14 Arreglos

**Hola (*3*) doble cap porque si, bueno porque así nos acercamos a la fiesta XD y por qué tenía ganas de completar algunas cosas pendientes por mencionar.**

 **Cap. 14 Arreglos**

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche cuando el pelinegro entro al palacete, todo estaba en calma.

Dirigiéndose a la sala de lectura contigua donde encontró a su madre leyendo tranquilamente junto al fuego.

\- Levi, cariño ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Cuestiono la mujer al verlo entrar a la habitación. El aludido se acercó con pasos cortos hasta su madre inclinándose para besar su frente antes de hablar.

\- Pase todo el día con Petra después encontré a Farlan y estuve platicando un largo tiempo con él. ¿Kenny está en casa? Cuestiono finalmente.

Kuchel acaricio el rostro de su hijo un momento – Esta en su estudio pero no vayas, esta… "atendiendo sus negocios".

Levi tomo la fina mano que tocaba su piel dirigiéndola hacia sus labios para besarla igual que con la frente. – Tengo que verlo ahora, necesito que me ayude a hacer algo y queda poco tiempo.

Tras aquello el pelinegro salió dejando a su madre con la duda de que era lo que necesitaba pedirle a su tío.

El pelinegro se movía en silencio por el pasillo que lo conducía hacia el estudio de su Kenny, mientras avanzaba por este un recuerdo de años atrás regreso a su mente, una noche lluviosa igual a aquella, él con tan solo 10 años cumplidos recorriendo ese mismo pasillo guiado por la curiosidad y soledad de aquel lugar lo llevo a acercarse al estudio de su tío de donde salían sonidos de discusiones, golpes, un extraño gorgoreo como si alguien se ahogara a momentos y otros más que no supo definir, "No me interrumpas cuando estoy trabajando" fueron las palabras que a menudo le decía Kenny a su pequeño sobrino cuando llegaba con hombres en extrañas circunstancias, los cuales solían ser sacados a rastras por los subordinados, entendía que aquellos cuerpos que sacaban como si fueran sacos ya no parecían seguir en este mundo.

Levi lo sabía bien, ya había visto "trabajar" a su tío en sus "asuntos privado" y conocía perfectamente que a Kenny le corría por las venas una sangre muy fría así que lo mejor era no "interrumpirlo cuando trabajaba" pero con 10 años la curiosidad le gano al pequeño Ackerman quien se acercó a la puerta empujando ligeramente con la buena o mala suerte de que esta solo se encontraba emparejada.

Por la rendija que se forma entre las hojas de madera vio a los hombres de Kenny parados rodeando a su jefe que se encontraba inclinado frente un hombre que permanecía con los brazos esposados al respaldo de una silla.

Kenny parecía feliz, con su desmesurada sonrisa y su mirada casi perturbada hacia un lento tajo en la mejilla de aquel hombre.

\- Bien… igual hables o no ya tengo los nombres que necesito, pero no creerás que pasare por alto tu traición o no, a mí no me gustan aquellos se van de la lengua y menso por un mísero puñado de billetes… ¿En verdad creíste que no averiguaría quien filtro la información?

Levi miro aquello con toda la inquietud que puede sentir un niño, la imagen de su tío asesinando a otras personas era perturbadora, en especial por el hecho de ser consiente que aquel hombre de sangre fría y sonrisa amplia era el que veía por su bienestar, entre sus ideas permaneció casi en silencio sin embargo su coordinación fina fallo en aquel momento resbalando entre la puerta y el umbras provocando que las hojas de madera se deslizaran demás y casi tropezando dio un corto paso al frente suficiente para que los presentes voltearan a verlo.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí mocoso? Reprendió Kenny incorporándose para dirigirse hacia Levi quien se había quedado estático por el error cometido.

El pequeño pelinegro giro sobre si para correr lejos del estudio cuando la voz de Kenny se escuchó firme y autoritaria. – ¡Levi, ven aquí!

Levi apenas miro ligeramente sobre su hombro comprobando que Kenny lo miraba con severidad desdés su posición con los brazos cruzados.

\- No lo repetiré de nuevo, ven aquí. Si corres te daré la paliza de tu vida. Dijo Kenny sin apartar la vista de su pequeño sobrino, y este se giró lentamente caminando hacia el mayor mirándolo a los ojos una vez parado frente a él.

Kenny despeino los negros cabellos de Levi pasando su amplia mano sobre la cabeza infantil. – Sabe que enano… ya decidí que es hora de que te ensucies las manos como tu tío, mejor ahora pasemos de "solo escuchar" a "participar". Una vez afirmado aquello Kenny tomo a Levi del brazo y lo jalo hasta ponerlo en frente de aquel hombre esposado.

Un momento después extrajo de su saco un arma corta, un revolver el cual procedió a colocar entre las manos del menor mientras se arrodillaba parcialmente junto a este sosteniendo las manos de Levi indicando la posición correcta para sujetar el arma.

El hombre en la silla miro aquello, como Kenny hacia participe de aquel acto a su sobrino. – "ESTAS LOCO KENNY". Grito mientras abría de forma exagerada los ojos.

Kenny solo rio por lo bajo.

\- Señor… no cree que Levi… digo su sobrino es muy pequeño para esto… sabemos que ya le ha enseñado a tirar antes pero… hablo uno de los subordinados mirando con inquietud aquello, mirada presente en cada uno de los observadores de aquel acto.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua mientras se incorporaba. – Una estúpida queja más y hago que el mocoso lo destripe vivo. Anuncio Kenny con molestia mientras deslizaba una navaja oculta en la manga de su saco y la pasaba con habilidad entre sus dedos hasta sujetarla por el mango.

Solo un momento después se inclinó para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de su sobrino, mientras apuntaba con la navaja hacia el sujeto de la silla.

\- Mátalo Levi… 3 tiros; estomago, pecho y cabeza; hazlo.

El pequeño dudo mirando sin ver, hasta que Kenny hablo de nuevo. – No me hagas arrepentirme de hacerme cargo de ti y tu madre.

3 tiros retumbaron en aquella habitación, la boca del revolver humeaba y las pequeñas manos que lo sostenían temblaban por la fuerza de salida de las balas; sobre la silla solo quedaba un cuerpo inerte que derramaba un constante y grueso hilo de sangre que comenzaba a escurrirse hasta el piso.

Levi solo escucho la risa de su tío mientras su pesada mano le revolvía nuevamente los cabellos.

 **-o-O-o-**

El recuerdo cruzo por sus pensamientos como la haría la incomodidad de un trago amargo, después de todo eso solo fue el inicio real de su formación como "heredero de Kenny" y no precisamente de su fortuna, sino de todo lo sucio que Kenny manejaba.

Llego hasta aquellas hojas de madera ya escuchando algunos gritos ahogados nuevamente, pero ahora no espero tras estas él simplemente empujo la puerta para que se abriera sin reparo alguno mostrándose plenamente en el umbral de esta.

\- Kenny necesito hablar contigo y no puedo esperar. Anuncio el pelinegro mirando sin inmutarse la escena dentro del estudio.

Un charco de sangre ya batido por el suelo y los ahora subordinados de Kenny rodeándolo como en aquella ocasión con la única diferencia que su tío esta vez menos pulcro sostenía la navaja mientras ya una considerable cantidad de sangre escurría por su brazo y manga. Era claro que Kenny ya llevaba un tiempo considerable "jugando" con aquel infeliz que tuvo la osadía de hacer algo inadecuado.

\- Enano… no molestes ¿que estas ciego o qué? Acaso no vez que tu tío está ocupado. O ya se te olvido lo que paso la primera vez que me interrumpiste mientras trabajaba. Ahora lárgate o te daré la paliza de tu vida. Hahahaa…

Kenny rio escandalosamente tras decir aquello, siendo que el mismo recuerdo de Levi también permanecía fresco en la memoria del mayor.

Por su parte el pelinegro no expreso nada ante aquello y bajo las miradas de los presentes camino con paso firme hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su tío, dio una mirada general al sujeto de la silla con múltiples cortes por rostro, abdomen y brazos, a ese infeliz Kenny le iba asacar los intestinos y eso lo podía saber con solo ver cómo había preparados los tajos sobre la parte superior, pero el pelinegro no tenía tiempo para esperar a que su tío termina con su desviado "pasatiempo" por lo que en un movimiento extrajo su arma y clavo una bala entre los ojos del sujeto de la silla terminando de un solo golpe y guardando de nuevo su arma para dirigirse a su tío.

\- Kenny necesito hablar contigo y no puedo esperar. Repitió nuevamente.

El mayor miro a su sobrino con una ceja enarcada. – Ok enano, me agrada que seas directo eso será de ayuda cuando tengas que tomar mi puesto. ¡Bien, todos los demás saquen a ese desecho humano y desaparezcan de aquí! Termino ordenando Kenny mientras tomaba un paño que reposaba sobre su escritorio para limpiarse la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Una vez solos Kenny alzo una mano realizando un ademan con el cual indicaba que estaba escuchando.

Levi solo soltó su petición en una única línea. – Necesito dar una fiesta; este fin de semana, en el salón principal del palacete.

\- ¿Qué? pronuncio Kenny con sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Y necesito que el piano este afinado y listo para esa fiesta; voy a dar un recital de piano con acompañamiento de violín, todo para congratular la próxima unión de Mike. Completo Levi solo observando como Kenny lo miraba como si no entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- ¿Acaso te pegaste en la cabeza camino a casa? ¿Desde cuándo TÚ decides dar una fiesta? En especial cuando ni siquiera te dignas a aparecer en las que te invitan.

Levi observo de reojo la sangre en el piso he hizo un gesto de desagrado. – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y yo quiero dar una fiesta. Además Mike es mi amigo.

Kenny se palpo la barba con semblante pensativo mientras miraba a su sobrino, esa cara inexpresiva que siempre muestra nunca le revelaba nada pero era claro que Levi debía traerse algo entre manos y ese "algo" debía de ser el motivo de querer dar una fiesta usando la boda de Mike como excusa, solo debía averiguar que era ese algo.

\- De cuerdo enano, daremos tu fiesta, pero a cambio quiero algo. Contesto Kenny sentándose tras su escritorio.

Levi pareció expresar mayor seriedad en su mirada si es que eso era posible, era obvio que Kenny pediría algo para molestarlo o tal vez no…

Kenny hablo mientras extraía un cigarro del cajón junto a el - Mañana iras a la estación de tren a recoger a…

\- Ha Mikasa e Isabel, ya lo sé, lo aria aunque no lo pidieras. Interrumpió Levi ya dándole la espalda a su tío, listo para salir de aquel estudio, cuando Kenny atajo sus pasos hablando mientras una nube de humo salía de su boca.

\- Si, iras por las mocosas pero no es ese el favor que quiero que hagas, necesito que hables con Mikasa y la prepares para la noticia que le voy a dar; ya que ella tiene el mismo carácter de mierda que tú y no estoy de humor para lidiar con ella, ya tengo suficiente contigo.

Levi miro un momento a su tío asimilando las palabras dichas. - ¿Qué? Preparar para… o no te habrás atrevido… El pelinegro afilo su mirada sobre la de Kenny quien solo exhalo otra bocanada de humo mientras sonreía para la exasperación de su sobrino.

\- ¿Acaso no te basta haberme vendido a mí en matrimonio? Deja a la mocosa en paz, además aun es menor de edad, y ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que está interesada en el mocoso de los Jaeguer?

Recrimino Levi a su tío mientras este solo dirigía sus pasos hacia la gran ventana y movía los brazos mientras hablaba.

\- Levi, Levi, Levi creo que a pesar de tu edad sigues sin asimilar que tú y Mikasa están bajo mi completa voluntad, si tan solo tu madre o los padres de ella hubieran sido capaces de ver por ustedes yo no habría tenido que hacerme cargo de su existencia. Pero como las cosas no fueron así, TU y ELLA me lo deben además no entiendo el motivo de tu queja ¿Acaso la esposa que te busque no es una chica joven y bonita? Bien el chico que elegí tiene la misma edad de Mikasa y según las chicas a su alrededor es bastante atractivo. No entiendo de qué te quejas.

Levi apretó los dientes conteniendo una contestación inadecuada. – Si "Joven y atractivo" así como casualmente debe ser el heredero de alguna familia en excelente posición.

\- Kirstein, único heredero de la familia Kirstein, son una familia de ganaderos con vastos territorios, por toda Alemania, y la mejor opción. Expreso Kenny mientras Levi le miraba con reproche.

\- Mikasa te odiara si la alejas del mocoso Jeager. Fue la contestación del más bajo.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua ahora encaminándose hacia la puerta de su estudio abriéndola mientras hacia un burlesco ademan de invitación a salir para su sobrino.

\- Ciertamente no me quita el sueño que mis malagradecidos sobrinos no vean que todo lo que hago por su bien, si dejara que Mikasa se quedara con el hijo de Jeager no llegaría a nada.

Levi avanzo hacia la salida aun con gesto de enojo – Los Jeager tienen un apellido reconocido en Alemania y los conoces.

\- Familia de reconocidos médicos pero no me es suficiente. Siseo Kenny.

Levi miro sobre su hombro para ver la cara de su tío. – Solo quieres extender tu territorio ilícito ¿Tanto te preocupa tu competencia más haya de Alemania?

Kenny no respondió a la pregunta de Levi solo le dedico una furibunda mirada y procedió a cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco.

 **-o-O-o—**

Eran cerca de la 6 de la mañana Levi daba los últimos ajustes a su cabello acomodando los mechones frontales para salir, aquel día tendría varias cosas por hacer. Primero visitaría a Mike para sacarle algo de información, más tarde recogería a su prima y a Isabel en la estación y si lograba librarse un rato de la más pequeña, tal vez… solo tal vez rompería nuevamente las reglas he iría a ver si Hanji estaba en el parque.

 **7:30 de la mañana - Oficina de Mike.**

La oficina mantenía una temperatura agradable a diferencia del exterior que aún permanecía con la presencia de niebla. Dentro un hombre rubio y alto tomaba en brazos a una chica de cabello igual de claro sentándola sobre el escritorio a la cual profería besos consecutivos sobre su cuello mientras sus pretensiones denotaban el deseo de recostarla sobre el mueble.

En cabio la chica empujaba el pecho del varón buscando soltarse de sus ansiosos toques.

\- Mike basta… aun no es el momento… se quejó Nanaba en forma de reproche hacia su futuro esposo.

Mike la miro mientras tomaba su barbilla y hablando de la forma más seductora posible intento ablandar la negativa de la rubia. – Solo dame un pequeño adelanto de nuestra noche de bodas.

El rostro de Nanaba se sonrojo de forma más que evidente. – ¡Mike! ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy? ¡NO te daré ningún adelanto de nada!

Mike gruño de forma baja y casi inaudible ante la entereza de su novia de no dejarlo pasar de la tela de su vestido.

\- Puedes esperar un poco más… completo ella ahora mirando hacia otro lado con un tono avergonzado en su voz.

\- Cierto, ya esperaste 3 años, 15 días mas no te van a matar, "Sr. Romeo". Se escuchó decir a espaldas de ambos.

La pareja se giró hacia la puerta para ver como en el marco de esta se encontraba recargado Levi, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto serio que incomoda a ambos.

Nanaba se bajó rápidamente del escritorio acomodando su bastante levantado vestido, completamente avergonzada de haber sido descubierta en aquella situación.

Por su parte Mike visiblemente enojado se encamino hacia Levi. - ¡COMO CARAJOS ENTRASTE AQUI! Y ¿POR QUE?

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua casi con aburrimiento sin mostrar la más mínima intimidación ante aquel hombre que le superaba en estatura por 36 cm. y se mostraba bastante molesto por su repentina presencia.

\- Tengo llaves del lugar ¿lo olvidaste?

Mike entorno los ojos con fastidio, mientras Nanaba salía casi corriendo del lugar apenas había logrado colocarse su abrigo sin decir más.

Mike mira salir a su futura esposa pero antes de que pudiera seguirla Levi cerró el paso empujando la puerta quedando en medio de esta y el rubio.

\- Déjala ir casi se muere de vergüenza ¿Qué pretendes, dejarla en cinta antes de la boda? Exclamo el pelinegro ahora caminando hacia la silla frente al escritorio.

Mike apretó un puño con ganas de darle un golpe pero haciendo gala de su auto control respiro hondo y hablo. – ¿Que carajos quieres a esta hora?

\- Seré directo, ¿Cuál es el plan de Erwin con respecto a Hanji? Exclamo el pelinegro mirando a su alto amigo con suficiente seriedad para dejar claro que no se iría sin la información

Mike se pasó una mano entre los cabellos con gesto de exasperación. – Demonios Levi… deja eso por la paz, Hanji no va a ser tuya.

\- ¿Quién dijo que quiero a esa mujer para mí? Exclamo con molestia el pelinegro como si acabaran de insultarlo.

Mike entorno los ojos ante aquella respuesta como odiaba cuando la gente no era capaz de ser sincera consigo misma.

\- Tienes muchas ganas de saber cosas sobre Hanji como para que me vengas con el "cuento" de "no me interesa esa mujer".

El pelinegro apretó los dientes ante aquellas palabras tan ciertas. – Sí, tengo tantas ganas de saber información de ella como tú las tienes de profanar a Nanaba. Respondió con tono de provocación el de menor estatura.

Mike apretó ahora ambos puños pero una vez más debía tranquilizarse si no quería terminar con un alboroto en su oficina, por lo que decidió jugar sucio con las palabras igual que lo hacía Levi por lo que ahora sonrió ligeramente para dirigirse a su silla tras el escritorio.

\- Ok, es verdad no voy a negar que Nanaba me vuelve loco con solo mostrarme un poco de piel pero tu estas igual que yo con respecto a Hanji.

Levi frunció el ceño – Yo no tocaría a esa ladrona, quien sabe que haya debajo de esas ropas desgastadas.

\- La piel de una mujer, una que dices que no te interesa pero de la que me exiges información. Exclamo Mike sin dejar de mirar los grises ojos de su amigo.

\- No me gusta quedarme con datos a medias, eso es todo. Respondió el pelinegro ignorando apropósito la primera línea mencionada por el rubio.

Mike se tomó unos instantes antes de hablar. – Te daré la información si admites que te gusta Hanji… y que te carcome la idea de que Erwin la tenga para él.

La expresión de Levi no tuvo precio ante lo escuchado.

\- Vete al demonio Mike. Exclamo con claro enojo.

\- Vete de mi oficina. Respondió el rubio con simpleza.

Levi apretó los dientes sin siquiera notarlo, esa no era su naturaleza el siempre portaba un semblante calmado y tomaba todo con la sangre fría que caracterizaba a los Ackerman, ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Acaso se negaba a lo obvio? Al carajo con el falso desinterés ya golpearía a su estimado amigo Mike si se iba de la lengua con terceros de lo que estaba por decir.

\- Me interesa Hanji y no voy a dejar que Erwin ni Moblit la tengan.

Mike lo miro con cierta duda. - ¿Qué hay de Petra? ¿No te importa lo que ella sienta?

\- Petra no siente nada por mí, no de forma romántica; solo hay respeto mutuo, se comporta de esa forma molesta y encimosa para darla imagen que todos esperan. Refuto el pelinegro.

Mike movió la cabeza en ademan negativo. - Supongamos que te creo, aun así no eres un hombre libre, te vas a casar en cabio Erwin está completamente disponible, ni novia, prometida o relación amorosa alguna por otro lado Moblit ha vivido con ella desde hace casi 10 años la conoce, protege y resguarda. Moblit está enamorado de ella eso es claro hasta un ciego lo vería y sé que buscara protegerla como sea y de quien sea. Erwin es alguien respetable y se ha formado un nombre en sociedad además tiene los recursos para cambiar a mejor la vida de Hanji. Tú no puedes ofrecerle nada de eso.

Levi siseo entre diente - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Prácticamente esta jodida ciudad le pertenece a los Ackerman.

Mike escucho aquello y esta vez su semblante se ciñó con molestia. – Solo lograras que Kenny la mate… y eso no te lo vamos a permitir. ¿O es que solo la quieres para alimentar tu ego?

Levi solo le mantuvo la mirada al rubio sin intención de contestar más sobre lo que sintiera o no por la castaña. – Ya dije lo que querías escuchar, Hanji me interesa y la quiero mía.

Mike se recargo con fingido cansancio sobre el respaldo de su silla. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte, cual era tu tipo de chica?... bien, pues mala hora sea cuando viste a Hanji.

Mike no recibió respuesta más que la molesta mirada del pelinegro. Por lo que prosiguió hablando.

\- Bien te diré el plan de Erwin, pero te advierto que no te va gustar… Sabes que él no pierde tiempo dándoselas de "galán" pero es indiscutible su labia para seducir. Sin embargo esto no ha podido aplicarlo plenamente con Hanji debido a que 1 ella no se toma enserio los coqueteos de nadie o simplemente ni siquiera los nota, y 2 Moblit siempre esta con ella, para cuidarla y alejar a cualquier inoportuno interesado. Erwin usara mi boda para tener la oportunidad de estar en privado con Hanji, ella no toma por lo que aprovechara eso y la conducirá a un estado inconveniente, una vez claramente ebria la ara caer. La llevara un lugar privado donde pretende hacerla suya y asegurarse de una cosa, que quede embarazada.

Sabe perfectamente que cuando amanezca y ella tome conciencia de lo que paso, culpara al alcohol y tal vez se distancie uno o dos meses máximo, cuando se dé cuenta de su embarazo, inevitablemente tendrá que ir con Erwin y decírselo y como ya lo tenía planeado, le ofrecerá hacerse cargo de lo cometido. "Te are mi esposa para reparar el daño", tal vez eso sea lo que diga. Tengo que decir que un cortejo común no ha dado resultado por lo que decidió hacer esto.

Los ojos de Levi se abrían en una expresión que no alcanzaba a mostrar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, se paró de golpe de la silla frente al escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una clara urgencia por salir cuando fue atajado por el rubio.

\- NO tienes ningún derecho de ir a reclamar a Erwin… al final será Hanji la que decida si acepta a alguien o no, tampoco puedo impedirte que intentes cortejarla, pero si puedo exigirte que no provoques un caos. Si de verdad vas air tras Hanji primero deshazte de tus problemas matrimoniales / familiares. Yo sé bien que los métodos de Erwin no son limpios pero al menos no convertirán a Hanji en objetivo del destripador Ackerman.

Levi miro con recelo a Mike, pero al final logro contenerse. – No pondré a Hanji en peligro, y tampoco dejare que Erwin le ponga las manos encima.

Mike finalmente se hizo a un lado pero volvió a llamar al pelinegro cuando este salía. – Hey Levi… si haces algo que haga daño a Hanji te romperé la cara.

Levi se giró de nuevo hacia Mike - ¿Romperás mi cara pero no la de Erwin considerando que su plan es… básicamente una violación?

Mike fingió un exagerado gesto de sentirse ofendido – No lo veo de esa forma, además si esto es una competición entre Tú, Erwin y Moblit, yo ya tome una bando y apoyo a Erwin.

Levi dibujo una línea recta en sus labios con claro gesto de antipatía. – Ok, no me molesta además seguramente los tres tendremos apoyo de terceros… Apropósito, el fin de semana daré una fiesta y tienes que ir, después de todo es en tu honor y de Nanaba; por su boda.

\- ¿QUÉ? Exclamo el rubio ahora con clara sorpresa.

Levi se encogió de hombros agregando – Si, bueno necesitaba una excusa para llevar a Hanji a mi casa.

Mike se apresuró intentar cerrar el paso a Levi - ¿Cómo que llevar a Hanji al palacete?

Levi con uno de sus diestros movimientos se coló directo al paso de salida dedicando al rubio una sonrisa de satisfacción ante haber logrado inquietarlo. – Resulta que tampoco he perdido el tiempo, me vi con Hanji y acepto mi invitación, sabes creo que el infructuoso resultado de cortejarla por parte de Erwin y Moblit se deba a que ella prefiera el cabello oscuro.

Mike solo pudo ver como el pelinegro salía por la puerta principal y se encaminaba hacia su carruaje para alejarse rápidamente calle abajo.

Mike se revolvió el cabello con una mano mientras se quejaba entre dientes. – Ho, vamos… eso fue estúpido; el color de cabello no es una ventaja… además Levi es un "enano" 10 cm. más bajo que ella ¿A qué clase de mujer le puede atraer un hombre más bajo que ella?... Aun que hablamos de Levi… ¡NO! Mike concéntrate en lo importante… ¿Una fiesta? Será mejor que hable con Erwin al respecto de esa fiesta.

 **10:00 en punto de la mañana, estación del ferrocarril.**

Levi bajo del carruaje y ordeno al cochero esperar en el área de parqueo frente a la estación, el entraría a esperar que el ferrocarril indicado arribara.

Los pasos del pelinegro lo encaminaron dentro de aquella enorme estructura, los muros eran altos blancos y con decoraciones de hierro forjado, el suelo se dividía en un mosaico blanco y crema la iluminación era fastuosa, brindaba por una enorme cúpula superior en roseta sostenida por pilares de acero trenzado en sinuosas formas que se alzaban varios metros por encima de todo.

La estación del ferrocarril era toda una pieza de arte con sus columnas y arcos, con sus engranajes expuestos y sus enormes ventanales, la pieza central de aquello era un gran reloj de movimiento mecánico de contundentes dimensiones empotrado en el muro central de carga, bajo de este se situaba un extenso tablero con láminas de cobre que giraban de cuando en cuanto mostrando los tiempos de llegada de los ferrocarriles.

El pelinegro dio una mirada a dicho tablero comprobando la hora de llegada del ferrocarril en el que llegarían Mikasa e Isabel, pero su atención derivo rápidamente en un sonido fino que incrementaba su tono llenando el aire de aquel lugar con una melodía capaz de embriagar los oídos de quienes se encontraban en aquel lugar.

¿Era posible? ¿Acaso había "algo" que se mostraba determinado a hacer que se encontraran?

Levi camino directo a la fuente de aquella melodía y la vio, ahí subida en una de las escalinatas hacia el segundo nivel se encontraba Hanji, con su gabardina y su máscara blanca, con su extraño violín y su música.

Levi giro sobre sí mismo dando una vuelta entera, buscando entre la gente y se dio cuenta; Hanji estaba ahí tocando su violín sin la presencia de sus compañeros, más aun sin la presencia de Moblit.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Dalhia L** Jejeje esa fiesta va a estar un poco intensa, La oportunidad de estar solitos los dos (*w*).

 **Averdia** Ese Farlan todo intenso XD, jejeje Hanji es la manzana de la discordia, una sensual e inteligente manzana (*7*)

 **Zoe Lj** También ya quiero escribir esa parte, solo faltan unos detalles (n_n). Farlan se preocupa ya presiente que pasara algo.

 **Dy** Con el descubrimiento del pasado de cada uno irán pasando cosas (*3*).


	15. Cap 15 Desliz

**Cap. 15 Desliz**

Estaba ahí tocando su música completamente sola. Eso era lo que los grises ojos notaron.

La gente alrededor disfrutaba de la música que profería, bastantes oyentes como para que ella lo hubiera notado aun, era su oportunidad de entablar una conversación sin interrupciones, pero tenía que llevarla a un lugar privado.

El varón de ojos grises rodeo a la gente conglomerada para ubicarse a espadas de Hanji, la buena suerte parecía sonreírle aquella mañana pues al finalizar la pieza que interpretaba se notó como la castaña despedía a su público para después recoger su pequeño canasto con lo ganado, ¿Estaría aquí desde temprano? Se preguntó el.

Cuando la castaña dio el primer paso para bajar la escalera sintió como una mano la tomo por la muñeca desde atrás, haciendo que ella volteara algo exaltada, conservando la misma expresión de sorpresa al ver al pelinegro tras de ella.

\- ¡Levi! ¿Pero… tu qué haces aquí? Exclamo Hanji sin saber si soltar su muñeca o dejar que la siguiera sujetando.

Levi por su parte suavizo su agarre pero no la soltó, como si quisiera prevenir que saliera corriendo de aquel lugar. – He venido a recoger a alguien, pero aparentemente su tren tiene retraso, cuando te escuche ¿acaso estas sola aquí?

Hanji poso su mirada en la mano de Levi y como seguía sujetándola. – Haaa, si… irónicamente Moblit dijo que lo mejor sería que no frecuentara el parque por si aparecías… pero creo que la suerte es irónica, ¿no? además en la estación hay suficiente gente para lograr una buena cantidad de monedas.

Levi deslizo su agarre hasta sujetar su mano en vez de su muñeca y se atrevió a tocar los dedos de la castaña de una forma casi juguetona para después acercar la femenina mano hacia su boca pero deteniéndose a un par de centímetros como si fuera a besarla, levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos caramelo que lo veían.

Hanji se sonrojo con aquel acto no sabía qué hacer, no era precisamente común que alguien le besara la mano, ni que fuera una de esa "damas de sociedad" y básicamente el único que lo había hecho ocasionalmente era Erwin pero vamos Erwin era un perfecto caballero que siempre la trataba como una dama aun que estuviera envestida con ropas de varón, el cabello hecho una maraña o completamente llena del aceite de sus inventos.

Sin embargo ahora Levi le insinuaba el mismo gesto con la diferencia que esta vez podía sentir como el color le subía a las mejillas y su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

El sonrojo de Hanji no pasó desapercibido para los ojos del pelinegro, por lo que procedió a un siguiente movimiento.

\- Ahora si puedes aceptar mi invitación a tomar algo.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Oficina de Erwin**

\- Me decepcionas Mike, contarle a Levi mi plan inescrupuloso**

** Así se denomina al recelo o a la vacilación para la conciencia respecto a si algo es positivo desde una perspectiva moral. Inescrupuloso se refiere a alcanzar sus metas, sin importarle los medios utilizados o los recursos empleados. (Definición por si acaso :3).

Mike rasco ligeramente su barba con una sensación extraña – Bueno si, tal vez no debí pero vamos aunque no lo mencione a Levi a mí también me causa incomodidad eso de… bueno… "eso". Hanji no se lo va a tomar nada bien al despertar ¿qué tal si le afecta demás? Dara por hecho que te aprovechaste de la situación, eso y que tal vez deduzca que fue provocada por ti.

Erwin respondió sin duda en su voz - No la voy a violar, la voy a convencer de entregarse, claro con ayuda del alcohol en su organismo, además así podre alejarla del peligro de los Ackerman… algo me dice que tarde o temprano alguien va deducir que Hanji es demasiado inteligente como "dicha línea de sangre" que fue eliminada. Porque tarde o temprano Levi ara algo que la ponga en evidencia es claro que él no está viendo todo el panorama. Y con respecto a esa repentina fiesta que mencionas…será mejor presentarse para cuidar que nuestro estimado amigo no termine poniendo a Hanji en bandeja de plata para Kenny.

\- ¿Crees que Kenny note los intereses de Levi sobre Hanji? Cuestiono Mike.

El rubio de ojos azules enarco una ceja ante aquella pregunta - ¿Notarlo? Prácticamente eso va hacer como si Levi se colgara un letrero con el texto "Me gusta Hanji". Kenny notara al instante eso si es que no ha percibido ya un cambio extraño en el comportamiento de su sobrino.

 **-o-O-o—**

\- Por favor pasa. Enuncio Levi abriendo una puerta que conducía a una pequeña estancia de espera; elegante, cómoda y sola, en el piso superior de la estación.

Hanji entro mirando con curiosidad el decorado y la ventana de fondo que daba hacia los andenes de llegada. - ¿Podemos estar aquí?

Levi emparejo la puerta ligeramente antes de acercarse un poco a Hanji – Por su puesto es una estancia de espera privada, nadie nos molestara.

Apenas había explicado aquello cuando dos golpes suaves sobre la puerta lo hicieron girarse, para abrir nuevamente encontrándose con una joven vestida con el uniforme rojo y negro que caracterizaba a los empleados de la estación. Aquella mujer saludo con amabilidad y procedió a entrar para depositar una bandeja con una tetera, 2 tazas y una pequeña canasta que llevaba varias galletas.

\- Su té Sr. Ackerman; si necesita algo mas solo tire del cordón junto a la puerta. Dijo la chica antes de salir y cerrar.

Hanji se dejó caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones - ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿Las canciones a interpretar, la hora de llegada, que no nos robemos nada? Je, no nos vamos a robar nada… Añadió Hanji riendo un poco por su propio comentario.

Levi solo la miro con expresión seria, recorrió a la castaña de arriba abajo con cierto aire melancólico, mientras sus pensamientos se tejieron con ideas menos alegres. – Kenny mato a toda su familia… Erwin pretende tomarla sin su consentimiento… Estar conmigo la pone en peligro… Pero si la dejo ir ahora… me odiare por el resto de mi vida y si ella se entera que mi familia masacro a la suya me odiara. ¿Por qué mi cabeza está hecha un lio?

Hanji miro al pelinegro ahora con duda. - ¿Sucede algo? Cuestiono al verlo ahí estático frente a ella.

\- Hanji… ¿Me disculparías por las próximas decisiones que tome? Cuestiono de la nada el varón acercándose y colocándose exactamente al lado de ella en aquel sillón.

Hanji se sorprendió un poco mientras buscaba hacer distancia entre el pelinegro y ella sin embargo Levi se inclinó evitando esto, ella coloco una mano sobre el pecho de él para alejarlo pero este la tomo por la muñeca mientras con la otra mano la rodeo por la cintura acercándola completamente a él.

De frente a escasos centímetros entre sus rostros el color de Hanji era de un rojo intenso mientras el hablo en un tono bajo pero sumamente profundo en el oído de la fémina.

\- Mi pequeña ladrona… robaste todo mi interés y no hay otra cosa que me interese más que saber todo de ti.

Hanji paso saliva con dificultad ante aquellas palabras, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes de alejar a ese hombre de ella.

\- Hanji… ¿Me permitirías esta falta de caballerosidad hacia tu persona? Susurro nuevamente el de cabello negro.

Ella al fin reacciono y coloco su mano libre directamente sobre el rostro de Levi y empujo separando al pelinegro de ella. - ¿Qué carajos te pasa Ackerman? ¿Ya se te olvido lo bien que te patee aquella noche en tu casa?

Levi empujado por la mano de Hanji tuvo que ceder y hacerse hacia atrás, para enseguida tomar aquella mano con ambas suyas retirándola de su rostro pero sin soltarla.

\- Hanji, no soy bueno con esto, nunca he tenido que esforzarme por llama la atención de ninguna mujer y lo único que puedo hacer es ser sincero… No pienses que quiero sobre pasarme contigo simplemente… me interesas; nadie me había atraído nunca pero tu llegada ha tenido en mí el mismo efecto que una roca sobre un vidrio.

\- ¿Una… roca sobre… un vidrio?... ¿Qué clase de comentario halagador era ese? Pensó Hanji antes de decir mas – Haaa Levi… no sé qué te propones pero… no soy el tipo de mujer que va a caer solo por tu cara bonita.

Levi la miro un momento sintiendo una corta opresión en el pecho. – Hanji no estoy mintiendo ni pretendo engañarte para llevarte a la cama. Dame una oportunidad para interesarte.

La castaña miro aquello ojos grises que le resultaban encantadores y tomo algo de aire para continuar con aquello. – Levi, si eres muy guapo y todo, me gustas no lo voy a negar pero hay algunos problemas con respecto a tu interés sobre mí. 1- Tu ya tienes novia y te vas a casar con ella, 2- Tu apellido pesa demasiado como para que hables en serio, 3- Tu familia y conocidos me odiaran, eso quedo claro con tu amigo el rubio del parque. 4- YO soy una ladrona de joyas, una violinista de calle, no tengo apellido.

¿Acaso crees que no soy consciente de mi posición?

\- Las joyas más hermosas se forman bajo los sedimentos más profundos, no en lo más alto. Respondió el pelinegro soltando con suavidad la mano de la castaña.

\- Bien ese si era un cumplido hermoso. Pensó Hanji sin dejar de ver el rostro de Levi. - ¡Demonios parece tan sincero! Concluyo ella mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior

El pelinegro vio aquella cautivadora acción y extendió su mano tomando la barbilla de ella para detener aquel movimiento que comenzaba a provocarle cosquilleos en sus propios labios.

– Hanji yo no amo a mi prometida y ella no me ama a mí, esa boda es un arreglo y no quiero llevarla a cabo, el apellido que llevo no me preocupa la gente puede hablar lo que quiera no estoy dispuesto a seguir aparentando, Mi familia no te odiara, yo soy quien va tras de ti; tampoco permitiré que mi tío te haga daño, Yo tampoco soy precisamente el producto de una respetable unión… en realidad "tu posición" y la mía son más similares de lo que crees.

El pelinegro comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Hanji cuya expresión era cada vez más alarmada, una voz en su cabeza le grito "NO dejes que te bese, NO dejes que te bese" Ante aquello la castaña coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del varón y lo empujo, tal vez demasiado fuerte, si… en definitiva demasiado fuerte provocando que Levi callera hacia atrás saliera del área del sillón y fuera a parar al suelo del lugar.

Hanji a su vez se levantó moviendo las manos mientras soltaba una exagerada explicación – No… ¡Esto está mal! No sé en qué estás pensando pero definitivamente está mal, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien; ¡Esto es… casi criminal!

Levi solo frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y sacudía el inexistente polvo de su ropa - ¿Acaso estás loca o que mierda sucede contigo?

La castaña miro a Levi dejando de agitar sus manos y camino directo hacia el plantándose frente a frente - ¿Qué te propones Ackerman?

Levi sintió una extraña sensación subir por su espalda, en verdad el comportamiento de aquella mujer lo dejaba con pocas opciones para reaccionar.

\- Trato de causar interés en ti… pero veo que no puedo esperar un comportamiento normal de tu parte.

Hanji levanto una ceja tras aquella respuesta y después sonrió como si aquella línea le hubiera causado bastante gracia. - ¿Debería corres a tus brazos completamente cautivada por tu linda cara? Eso lo aran todas las chicas de sociedad pero yo no soy así, Lo siento Levi pero será mejor que poses tus bellos ojos en otra chica.

Al decir aquello la castaña dio media vuelta y se dirigió a tomar su violín y su pequeña mochila complemento de este, lista para salir de aquel lugar de espera.

\- ¿Qué clase de hombres te gustan? Cuestiono Levi solo observando como ella se preparaba para irse.

Hanji escucho claramente la pregunta e incluso lo medito unos segundos. – Alguien que esté bien con migo siendo como soy.

Levi se pasó una mano por el cabello desviando la mirada hacia la ventana de fondo cubierta por una cortina de encaje que dejaba traslucir la imagen de la plataforma de llegada un piso abajo. – Hanji ¿te gustan los hombres altos y rubios?

La castaña rio sin pena alguna ante la pregunta - ¿Estas celoso de Moblit?, él es mi amigo lo quiero mucho pero no me veo en una relación romántica con el… bueno con nadie. Y nada tiene que ver si es rubio, castaño, o de cabellera negra, alto o bajo. Finalizo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta posando su mano sobre la perilla que al girarla se encontró con el detalle de que el pasador de esta no giraba, se encontraba trabado por el seguro que solo la llave correspondiente abriría.

\- ¿Pero… en que momento? Se cuestionó Hanji al notar la puerta cerrada con llave, se giró para ver nuevamente a Levi quien ahora sostenía la pequeña llave en dos dedos mostrándola con su eterno gesto de seriedad.

\- ¿Necesitas esto?

La fémina frunció el ceño ante aquello – Ackerman no hagas que te vea como un violador y abre la puerta, aunque igual puedo salir por la ventana pero sería una lástima romper ese bonito marco de madera y claro también puedo quitarte esa llave, pero este lugar terminara muy desordenado.

Aquello pareció una invitación a oídos del pelinegro y después de todo había algo que deseaba hacer, sin embargo ella no dejaría que él se acercara tanto era claro así que ¿Por qué no hacer que ella fuera la que acortara la distancia? Y tras depositar la llave en la bolsa interna de su camisa cruzo los brazos y dio su respuesta.

\- No me preocupa como termine este lugar, elijo la segunda opción ven y toma la llave tu misma.

Hanji bajo su instrumento depositándolo a un lado de la puerta y avanzó hacia el pelinegro, sin rodeos ni tanteos extendió la mano en busca de la llave, el hecho de que estuviera dentro de la camisa de Levi poco le importo. Y el pelinegro descubrió que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea probar la amenaza de la mujer.

Hanji ya estaba sobre el jalando la tela con una mano y con la otra haciendo presión sobre su rostro, Levi tomo ambas muñecas pero no logro retirar la manos de la castaña no a menos que imprimiera mayor fuerza pero tampoco deseaba hacerle daño sin embargo la chica ya le recordaba que no era una combatiente limpia cuando cruzo su pierna entre las de él tirando de la articulación de una de sus rodillas provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, lo que vino después ni siquiera se lo espero Hanji doblo su pierna derecha levantándola y posicionado su propia rodilla sobre el pecho del pelinegro y haciendo presión mientras tiraba de uno de los lados de la blanca tela haciéndola abrirse, la castaña pudo apreciar un bien formado dorso masculino, hermosa vista para ella, pero aun con eso logro enfocarse en lo importante, la llave.

Levi la miro con sorpresa, se confió y ella obtenía la llave con relativa facilidad, eso sin mencionar que le estaba causando dolor real con esa rodilla oprimiendo directamente su esternón.

El pelinegro soltó un pequeño bufido y realizo su movimiento demostrando que no solo Hanji era flexible lanzando hacia adelante una de sus piernas golpeando con la rodilla propia la espada de Hanji haciendo que la castaña se flexionara hacia atrás por el impacto, sacándola de su punto de equilibrio, el varón levanto su dorso asiéndola caer esta vez a ella contra el suelo, cuando Hanji retomo su punto de equilibrio se vio presa del peso de Levi que ahora estaba encima de ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos solo mirándose uno en el reflejo de los ojos del otro, ambos pechos parecieron sincronizarse en el mismo latido en aquel segundo ni una sola palabra salió de los labios ni propios o ajenos él se inclinó sobre el rostro femenino, ella solo cerro los ojos. El beso llego sin pensarlo y se prolongó.

Los pensamientos masculinos se vaciaron dejando un área en blanco que no ocupaba más idea que la suavidad de aquellos labios femeninos, a diferencia de los pensamientos en aquella mente fémina que se agito como lo harían las turbulentas olas al chocar contra la roca sólida.

\- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO HANJI!? Le gritaron sus pensamientos ¡DETENTE! ¡NO LE PERMITAS AVANZAR! Gruñeron con ira dentro de su cabeza. Pero su cuerpo no pretendía obedecer.

El pelinegro soltó la sujeción de las femeninas muñecas deslizando sus manos hasta entrecruzar sus dedos con los de Hanji.

El beso se fue intensificando hasta que fue el quien separo los labios para verla, el rostro de la castaña se encontraba presa de un notorio rubor.

Levi se inclinó nuevamente esta vez posando su boca sobre el cuello descubierto provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo femenino. – Puedo amarte... tiemblo por tenerte… susurro la masculina voz en el oído de Hanji.

No hubo respuesta de la femenina boca, el pelinegro bajo un poco más posando su nariz entre la abertura que formaba el cuello de la camisa que Hanji portaba en aquel momento aspirando el fragante aroma de la piel bajo la tela

El pelinegro se sintió embriagado por aquel aroma, ni colonias, perfumes o esencias el aroma de aquella piel trigueña lo comenzaba a inducir a actos menos propios.

Hanji se sintió presa de aquel hombre, y su impulso de alejarlo era renuente, en verdad le atraía como hombre desde la primera vez que lo vio a través de sus binoculares pero no podía permitirse aquel desliz.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron por encima de la gruesa ropa que portaba, algodón tejido recubierto de cuero, resistente y cálido, la barrera que le comenzaba a impacientar. Jalo desde debajo de las mangas la gabardina logrando que la castaña se liberara de ella para después deslizar sus manos sobre los botones del chaleco que protegía la camisa aun cerrada.

Hanji sentía las manos masculinas moverse por encima de su ropa. ¿Cuándo fue que tuvo a un varón tan cerca?, ahora lo recordaba con presente vergüenza, cuando una noche solitaria permitió a Moblit realizarle aquellos toques con carga sexual sobre su cuerpo, toqueteos cargados de deseo que el rubio había realizado buscando excitarla y hacerla ceder a sus deseos carnales. Lo recordaba perfectamente así como la expresión de decepción de él cuándo ella lo detuvo impidiendo cumpliera con su objetivo.

Ahora la situación era extrañamente familiar, el pelinegro recorría lentamente sobre la tela que ocultaba sus formas femeninas pero ahora sentía el impulso de dejar que aquel varón de cabellos profundamente negros avanzara.

Levi sentía la aceptación a seguir por parte de la castaña, por lo que con suavidad abrió el primer botón de la camisa una vez abierto el chaleco de cuero negro que reguardaba la delgada tela.

La lengua del pelinegro se posó por debajo de las clavículas y se deslizo hacia el cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo izquierdo mordiendo suavemente. Notando como Hanji se estremeció por completo liberando una de sus manos la cual llevo hacia su boca mordiendo suavemente el dorso de su mano acallando un pequeño gemido que se escapaba de su garganta.

Los ojos grises observaron con extrañeza aquel movimiento, separando la delgada mano de los labios.

\- Eres una chica muy sensible… estremecerte por una caricia tan inicial. Susurro el pelinegro notando cierta vergüenza en los castaños ojos.

Hanji solo desvió la mirada de aquellos penetrantes orbes, escuchando nuevamente la voz de Levi muy cerca de su oído.

\- Solo veo dos posibles motivos, 1 hace mucho tiempo que nadie te toca o 2 aun eres virgen... Si es el primer motivo, deseo me permitas solucionarlo haciéndote olvidar a cualquiera con el que estuvieras antes… pero si es el segundo debes ser clara; no quisiera hacerte da…

Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar, Hanji pareció regresar a la realidad fuera de ese deseo carnal lo empujo con fuerza apartándolo de ella, se levantó lo más rápido que le fue posible y más rápido a un abotono su ropa y se enfundo en la gabardina.

\- Lo siento Levi no es nada personal… pero no puedo hacer esto contigo. Se excusó Hanji de forma casi escandalosa. – Ahora abre la puerta o la tiro de una patada.

Por su parte Levi de igual forma se incorporó acomodando sus propias ropas con molestia. - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? A mí me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando y después ¡ESTO!

Hanji se cruzó de brazos y evito mirar de nuevo a Levi. – No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia, me voy ahora.

El pelinegro se acercó nuevamente notando como la castaña miraba hacia otro lado. – Hanji… no te obligare hacer algo que no quieras, solo ten en mente que no desistiré y espero este incidente no haga que cambies de opinión sobre la fiesta.

\- ¿Por qué yo Levi?... no soy ninguna ingenua y sé que tienes a muchas mujeres tras de ti, mujeres que no te empujarían al suelo constantemente.

Levi solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés ante lo cuestionado mientras abría la puerta, - Supongo que eres mi tipo Hanji, me gustan tus ojos son muy expresivos, no hay nada más que explicar.

\- Levi… yo… yo creo que… murmuro por lo bajo Hanji cuando su voz fue interrumpida por el fuerte estruendo de un silbato de tren, tren que comenzaba a ingresar por el andén principal.

Ambos miraron a la gran estructura andante avanzar pesadamente por el andén. – Ha llegado… Hanji ahora tengo que irme pero deseo verte en la fiesta, tal vez ahora sea yo el que pueda sorprenderte un poco con mis interpretaciones en piano.

Sin decir más algunos minutos después ambos bajaban por las escaleras rumbo a la plataforma de descenso.

\- ¿A quién recogerás aquí? Pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

Levi solo recorrió con la vista el flujo de gente que avanzaba por el andén hasta que sus grises ojos se posaron en un par de mujeres junto a uno de los pilares. – Ahí, esas dos; la de cabello negro es mi prima y la más pequeña es mi hermanita.

\- ¿Qué, hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana? Pensé que eras hijo único como siempre están con eso de "único heredero" además ella es pelirroja, creí que los Ackerman eran todos de cabello negro y ojos grises, no se algo así como su marca personal de nacimiento. Exclamo sin discreción alguna la castaña.

Levi le dedico una expresión de molestia por lo que considero exagerado – Aunque el cabello negro es característico de nuestra línea de sangre no es una regla fija, además Isabel no es mi hermana de sangre ella fue adoptada.

Hanji se rasco la nuca en gesto de duda. – Adoptada por los Ackerman, no sé si eso es buena o mala suerte.

Levi miro de nuevo a ambas chicas a distancia notando como Isabel ya lo había identificado y ahora le hacia exagerados gestos con ambos brazos levantados. – Me retiro… Hanji una cosa más; mantente alejada de Erwin.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso a que se debe? Exclamo con sorpresa sin recibir una respuesta mientras veía como Levi se alejaba por las escaleras.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- Mikasa, Isabel, vamos. Fue lo primero que el pelinegro exclamo apenas se acercó a ambas chicas.

Isabel solo sonrió alegremente y se abraso a Levi sin mostrar la más mínima incomodidad por la eterna cara de antipatía del pelinegro. Por su parte el solo le palmeo la cabeza en un gesto amable.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas en la escalera? Cuestiono Mikasa.

\- Con un músico que tocara con migo en la fiesta que se realizara el fin de semana. Respondió escuetamente el pelinegro a su prima casi ignorándola, mientras tomaba la maleta de Isabel y comenzaba a andar aun con la pelirroja prendida a él.

Mikasa se extrañó ante aquello y avanzado tras su primo llevando su propia maleta busco indagar sobre lo escuchado - ¿Qué fiesta? ¿Acaso será un ensayo de tu tan ansiada boda? ¿Ya amas a tu prometida?

Levi chasqueo la lengua con molestia por aquellos comentarios insidiosos – No, lamento informarte que tengo algo que decirte, algo que te quitara las ganas de repetir de nuevo algo sobre mi boda.

 **-o-O-o-**

La tarde pardeaba cuando Hanji regreso a su vivienda, sin ganas de nada; realmente paso el resto del día pensando en el pequeño desliz cometido con el pelinegro.

Sus manos se sintieron tan bien aún por encima de la ropa y el recorrer de su lengua por arriba de la piel de su cuello la había hecho casi rendirse a los deseos carnales que guardaba en su ser. Tal vez era momento de librarse del oscuro motivo por el cual había decidido no permitirse ser tocada por varón alguno e incluso rechazar a Moblit en momentos pasados. Sin embargo aquel tema comenzaba a darle una sensación de culpa, conocía los sentimientos que su querido Moblit abrigaba por ella pero nunca sintió el impulso de corresponderlos aunque el rubio bien lo mereciera; y ahora Levi con solo llegar y decirle aquellas palabras de interés parecía haber puesto de cabeza su parte emocional.

Aquello no estaba bien, el pelinegro estaba fuera de lo siquiera razonable y Moblit lo tomaría muy mal, bueno las cosas no podían complicarse más ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Hanji? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Se escuchó preguntar en la voz del antes mencionado. Hanji vio a Moblit y Nifa acomodando algunas cajas fuera de la puerta.

La castaña forzó una sonrisa normal con un corto – Solo buscaba otros lugares para tocar.

Si bien la respuesta basto para el varón, Nifa vio con facilidad bajo el gesto de Hanji cuestionándola más tarde, una vez encontrándose en privado en el pequeño cuarto donde reposaban sobre el camastro.

\- Hanji, sé que tal vez no deba preguntar esto pero… ¿Qué sucede? Cuando llegaste ni siquiera viste directamente a Moblit, ¿Discutieron de nuevo esta mañana después de que salimos?

Hanji suspiro pesadamente y sin muchas ganas de guardarse su preocupación soltó líneas sueltas de lo que la acongojaba. – Hoy en la estación… me encontré con Levi Ackerman.

\- ¿Qué? hay cielos ¿tuviste algún problema? Respondió con preocupación Nifa mirando el rostro de Hanji un poco borroso por la poca luz del cuarto.

\- Nos besamos…

\- ¿QUÉ? La habitación estaba en penumbras pero el tono de voz de Nifa rebelaba que su expresión debía ser completamente confusa.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackeman horas antes, inicio de la tarde – Estudio de Kenny**

\- ¿Y bien? Pronuncio Kenny mientras observaba desde la ventana lateral de su despacho como el carruaje se detenía frente a la escalinata principal y de este bajaban Mikasa e Isabel, la primera camino directo al interior del lugar mientras la pelirroja espero a que Levi bajara para tomarlo y jalar insistentemente de la manga de su camisa mientras hablaba sin parar.

\- Como ordeno señor observe la actividad de Levi a distancia, salió desde temprano; primero fue a ver a Zacharius, después directo a la estación; casualmente ahí se encontró con la violinista del parque. Hablaron un poco en las escaleras y después permanecieron en uno de los cuartos privados de espera hasta que el ferrocarril arribo. Explico la rubia mujer ahora aun lado del escritorio.

\- Correcto Traute; ¿Sabes que sucedió en ese tiempo de espera?

\- Lo siento señor no me fue posible acercarme lo suficiente a los privados para escuchar, pero lo más probable es que esa violinista sea el acompañamiento que contrato para su recital en la fiesta.

\- Las suposiciones no me sirven Traute, dame datos concretos. Se quejó Kenny girándose hacia la rubia.

\- Señor lo único que puedo afirmar al 100% es que Levi tiene un dibujo de esa mujer y lo guarda al fondo del cajón superior de su cómoda.

\- ¿Revisaste su alcoba? Cuestiono Kenny con gesto de duda y sorpresa.

Traute no aparto la vista de la de su jefe ante su cuestionamiento. – Bueno señor usted fue claro con su orden, "Levi se está comportando más extraño de lo usual, síguelo y averigua que se trae entre manos", solo cumplo con sus órdenes.

\- Levi se dará cuenta que estuviste husmeando en su cuarto… nunca lo subestimes, si vas a hacer algo tan descuidado como eso debes informarme primero. Regaño Kenny ahora con una mirada severa.

Traute no formo gesto alguno antes de proseguir hablando – Señor también encontré otra cosa que debería ver personalmente.

El mayor apago el cigarro que mantenía entre sus dedos casi consumido en su totalidad.

 **Momentos después en la habitación de Levi**

Traute presiono la manija de un falso cajón en la parte baja de la cómoda aun lado de la cama desajuntando la madera dejando al descubierto un espacio oculto donde reposaba un estuche de cuero negro que Kenny reconoció de inmediato.

Tras extraerlo Kenny procedió a abrirlo encontrándose lo que ya daba por hecho, las joyas robadas.

Los ojos grises del hombre mostraron seriedad absoluta, mientras procedía a abrir el cajón superior encontrándose con lo ya mencionado por la mujer, al fondo del cajón reposaba perfectamente extendido el mencionado dibujo.

Ambos objetos ahora en las manos de Kenny se reflejaron en sus ojos, mientras recordaba un momento específico visto bastantes noches atrás mientras tomaba el fresco de la madrugada en los jardines del palacete y contemplo en silencio como Levi recibía la visita inesperada de una "sombra en el techo", un disparo silencioso y la misma figura "volar" por medio de métodos no conocidos por él.

\- Vaya… así que él enano ha comenzado a tejer sus propias intrigas bajo las sobras. Murmuro por lo bajo antes de depositar ambos objetos en sus respectivos lugares cuidando la posición y acomodo de estos y sus contenedores, para después ordenar.

\- Traute salgamos, continuaras siguiendo los pasos de Levi y me informaras de lo que haga fuera o dentro de Palacete.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y apenas tomaron dirección hacia la escalera se toparon directamente con Levi que avanzaba ahora junto a Farlan e Isabel que había pasado de colgarse del pelinegro a colgarse del brazo de Farlan.

Tanto Farlan e Isabel dejaron de tontear para adoptar una postura seria ante la presencia de Kenny.

\- Isabel, ¿Qué tal el internado? En unos días llegara tu infirme de estudio junto con el de Mikasa, espero no tener motivos para enojarme. Pronuncio Kenny.

La pelirroja un tanto inquieta por la repentina pregunta entre soltó palabras sueltas tratando de dar una explicación coherente de su actividad de académica, pero en realidad Kenny ni siquiera escuchaba a la pequeña pelirroja cuando la interrumpió hablando de nuevo.

\- Bien, me lo dirás más tarde por ahora tengo pendientes que tratar con Levi sobre la fiesta que tan ansiosamente desea dar en honor a su amigo Mike.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

Hola (n_n)/ si ya se un poco tarde esta vez… tuve algunos contratiempos, cosas de la vida… Bueno ahora sí.

 **Notas.**

Siguiente capítulo comenzamos con la fiesta y las cosas se pondrán… complicadas con forme avancemos; y la extensión de los capítulos puede cambiar, ya saben que me paso de un punto a otro por cosas que suceden al mismo tiempo en distintos lugares.

Ya abra lemon (*7*), pero recuerden que alguna cosas no son lo que parecen XD.

 **Linari7** Hola :D gracias por tu cometario, trato de mejoras con eso de plasmar a cada uno pero un no consigo llegar a algo fiel (o_o) porque, bueno supongo que debo escribir más jejeje. Por lo regular son entre 3,000 a 4,500 palabras por capitulo (eso dice el contados) pero la verdad es que no me fijo cuando escribo y solo escribo y escribo cerrando el cap en el punto que me parece conveniente, por eso de no dejar cosas "mochas" pero si en suspenso: 3 :v, por lo regular las actualizaciones se van haciendo un poco más extensas después de la mitad de la historia porque siempre termino metiendo varias cosillas que pasan por eso de no dejar cosas sueltas. Por otra parte a veces me preocupa que quien entre a leer vea un muro de… no se 6,000 palabras y considere que es demasiado por eso mejor espero hasta ya avanzado el fic para meter más texto. :3 jejeje.

No te preocupes no me gusta dejar los fics inconclusos, y aun que por alguna cosa de pronto dejara de actualizar deben saber que tarde o temprano lo retomaría :3

 **Navy blue glasses** XD La quiere tener calientita entre sus sabanas; y la cosa es que Hanji ni sospecha con que ojos la mira, Moblit pronto ara su movimiento pero solo hasta que vea el panorama completo y aun que ahora parece el más "centrado" de los tres solo cuidando de Hanji también tiene sus planes.

 **NagatoYuki chan** Hooo shi, aparecerán los chicos y ya verán que pasa (*w*)

 **Nohara Cirene** Un pequeño desliz y Hanji estableciendo claramente que Levi quiere algo más que acompañamiento para su piano (*7*)

 **Zoe Lj** A Mike ya le apresura que Nanaba sea su esposa XD, jejeje Erwin, otro que también quiere esposa aunque para varios beneficios. El destino quiere LeviHan (*w*)

 **Dy** Al menos Levi ya fue claro con Hanji porque ella es su tipo de chica.

 **Maisis11** Capitulo aunque un poco tarde pero capitulo :3 y si ,ya abra lemon del próximo cap en adelante.

 **Averdia** Estuvo tan cerca… pero aún puede crear oportunidades de privacidad ;) Pronto habrá más de estos momentos de privacidad y tal vez Levi ve amas de lo que esperaba.

 **Guest** No hay de qué preocuparse, aunque sea tarde actualizo a menos que le haya pasado algo al modem… o me quede sin luz… o cosas así.


	16. Cap 16 Recepción

**Cap. 16 Recepción**

Ni una sola mención de lo hallado por Kenny, toda una semana de apresurados arreglos para el evento repentinamente programado, la cabeza de la casa Ackerman sabía bien guardar la información que le sería útil en el momento preciso.

Levi no hacía más que ocuparse de los arreglos de la fiesta mientras era seguido a todas partes por Isabel y Farlan.

\- Ni una palabra de nada que no tenga que ver con la fiesta, Levi no ha realizado mención alguna de otro tema, es como si solo eso le pasara por la cabeza ahora, incluso permitió que su prometida se involucrara en los arreglos y le diera sugerencias. Afirmo Traute, como siempre a unos pasos de Kenny que miraba por el balcón en dirección al jardín junto a la escalera de acceso donde Levi miraba como era colocada una corona de flores blancas anunciando el motivo de celebración, Farlan a su lado sostenía una gruesa agenda abierta mientras le decía alguna cosa que Kenny no alcanzaba a oír, al otro lado de la escalinata Isabel ayudaba con otro adorno mientras Petra hablaba con quién parecía el encargado de la decoración, antes de darle los toques finales al salón, todo estaba listo apenas terminado a solo escasas 19 horas del evento.

\- ¿Y Mikasa? Pregunto Kenny sin apartar la vista de su sobrino.

Traute se emparejo al lado de Kenny mientras miraba hacia una ventana amplia al otro lado del palacete apenas distinguible desde aquel balcón. – No ha salido de su habitación señor, parece bastante afectada por la noticia, por no decir furiosa.

 **\- 4 días antes -**

La puerta del despacho de Kenny se abrió sin ser llamada primero mostrando la imagen de una chica alta de negro cabello.

Kenny levanto ligeramente la vista de la hoja que leía en aquel momento. – Creí haberles enseñado a ti y al enano tocar antes de abrir la puerta. Pero se la pasa entrando aquí sin permiso.

\- Mmmm… Levi me dijo lo que acordaste sobre mi persona sin consultarme nada… fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la joven.

\- Haber mocosa ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado? Se quejó Kenny regresando su atención hacia la hoja que sostenía. Pero Mikasa entro con paso firme plantándose frente al escritorio dando un golpe sobre este.

\- ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE DESIDIR SOBRE MI VIDA! Grito la chica recibiendo por sorpresa la respuesta de Kenny quien en aquel momento no parecía con ánimo alguno de tolerar la ira y frustración de su sobrina.

El mayor se levantó tomando con brusquedad el brazo de Mikasa para lanzarla hacia la silla frente al escritorio. Colocándose delante de esta con semblante amenazante.

\- A ver mocosa, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el privilegio de reclamar por ello? Esto lo hable con tus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo, deberías estar conforme con que gracias a mi tienes una excelente vida, además ¿Por qué me culpas a mí? Todo esto no habría pasado si tu querido papi no fuera un blandengue incapaz de portarse como un Ackerman de verdad.

\- Mi padre es un buen hombre… gruño Mikasa viendo con ira a su Tío.

Kenny se sentó sobre su escritorio ahora con desgano aun de frente a su sobrina. – Por culpa de "ser una buena persona" es que termino donde está, si hubiera hecho lo que debía yo no habría terminado arreglando sus "pequeños problemas". Ahora resígnate además ese chico Kirstein es excelente opción, tiene tu edad, es un líder natural y…

\- ¡NO ME CASARE CON JEAN! Soltó Mikasa interrumpiendo a Kenny.

Kenny formo un gesto de molestia. – No me obligues a eliminar a los Jaeger.

Mikasa enmudeció ante aquellas palabras. Contemplando el frio gris metálico en los ojos de su tío.

\- Así… es… ¿Así es como tienes a Levi?... una amenaza… ¿Es por algo así que se casara con quien le elegiste? Respondió finalmente Mikasa, considerando por unos segundos en todas las veces que le dijo comentarios burlescos sobre su aceptación a aquel matrimonio con Petra.

Kenny se encogió de hombros sin importarle el semblante de su sobrina - Bueno con él es un poco más complicado, no es como que haya mucha gente que le importe.

 **-o-O-o-**

Kenny dio una mirada simple a la lejana ventana – Bueno ya se le pasara. Ahora dime Traute, ¿Investigaste a la violinista del parque?

La rubia afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. – Señor la única información que encontré es bastante escueta, Ocasionalmente toca en el parque o en lugares concurridos, tiene un violín al que llaman "único" pues todos dicen que nunca han visto uno como el que ella usa además de que incluso su sonido dista mucho de los violines comunes. Interrogando a varios individuos, sabemos que es parte de un grupo de 5 personas, 1 chica bajita de cabello claro, un chico de piel morena alto y cabello bastante recortado, ambos llevan un carrito con venta de flores, otro rubio que usa lentes y realiza trucos de magia, además de uno más igualmente rubio que es un dibujante excepcional, pero incluso sin preguntar antes esto último ya lo sabía.

Puse a uno de mis compañeros a seguirlos discretamente el grupo vive en la parte baja de la ciudad, en el distrito de colindancia, la zona más pobre de la ciudad, un nido de ladrones y oportunistas sin duda, se alojan en una construcción precaria de ladrillo y teja. Desafortunadamente ya no pudieron acercarse más aparentemente la violinista y su grupo notaron que eran seguidos.

Kenny pasó su mano por su barbilla repitiendo solo una de las cosas mencionadas por Traute. – Así que… "un nido de ladrones…"

 **\- Día de la fiesta – Llegada**

En su alcoba Levi acomodaba su cravat con mesura, su traje negro lucia impecable, el cuello de la camisa así como los puños eran de un blanco inmaculado, sus zapatos lustrados reflejaban la tela de la elegante caída del pantalón de corte italiano.

El pelinegro paso ambas manos acomodando su cabello que en aquel momento había decidido peinar hacia atrás dejando descubierto su rostro, así dándole una apariencia no solo atractiva si no interesantemente presencial.

\- Te vez muy guapo, ¿Es necesario tanto esmero cuando tu prometida ya te considera atractivo? Escucho Levi decir a la dulce voz de su madre. Quien había entrado en silencio y ahora lo observaba desde atrás.

El pelinegro se giró permitiendo a Kuchel acomodar pequeños mechones rebeldes que aun insistían en caer sobre su rostro. – No es de mi interés si Petra me considera atractivo o no.

Kuchel escucho las palabras de su hijo y como solo una madre podría entender lo que en realidad expresaba su vástago, le dedico una pequeña, preocupada y triste sonrisa. - Haz conocido a alguien…

Levi se vio reflejado en los ojos de su madre mientras los propios se abrían ligeramente ante lo escuchado, y es que para ella no había secreto que el pelinegro pudiera ocultarle.

\- Madre… no… murmuro Levi tomando la mano de Kuchel. – No digas tal cosa.

 **-o-O-o-**

Solo unos minutos más tarde Levi caminaba por aquel salón de pisos, muros y techos blancos, con grandes ventanales copados de cortinas de un rojo rubí, al centro una plataforma con elevación de un escalón enmarcaba la presencia de un piano de cola de superficie negra y pulida.

Todo aquel lugar era alumbrado por enormes candelabros de cristal cortado que eran suspendidos del techo a varios metros por cadenas que fueron cromadas e igualmente pulidas. Salón de ensueño con un anfitrión que hacia figurar fantasías en los pensamientos de las jóvenes damas asistentes que sin disimulo alguno dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros y susurros al verlo pasar.

El salón se encontraba lleno bien debido a la rápida y puntual organización o por que los miembros de la sociedad deseaban quedar bien con los Ackeman nunca declinando una invitación.

Levi avanzo con la vista al frente sin mirar siquiera a quien permanecía a su alrededor, ignorando a cada fémina que trato de saludarlo.

\- Arrogante, ¿está bien que tu sobrino se comporte de esa forma?… exclamo una voz seria y molesta. Que fue respondida por el burlesco tono de Kenny – No importa realmente, por algún motivo ese comportamiento de mierda que tiene parece encantarles a todas esas insulsas "damitas".

Levi continúo avanzando en dirección a la entrada principal para recibir a sus invitados principales. Y una vez ahí espero, en menos de un par de minutos se detuvo frente a la escalinata el carruaje de los Ral, donde Auruo se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

De este descendieron el Sr. Ral con su elegante traje negro y Petra hermosamente arreglada con un vestido naranja con detalles en negro, a juego con guante largos igualmente negros rematando con un collar de pequeños brillantes que resaltaba el conjunto tan a juego con la piel blanca y el tono del cabello de la chica.

Petra era toda una belleza y como le había dicho Mike antes, cualquier hombre en aquella ciudad vendería su alma si pudiera por tenerla como esposa, pero no Levi el esperaba la llegada de otra mujer que en definitiva no llegaría usando vestidos ni joyas pero estaba seguro que aria que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

Cuando Petra se paró frente a Levi sonrió de forma encantadora, ambos realizaron una pequeña reverencia de cortesía, Petra extendió su mano en un ademan que esperaba Levi rechazara como siempre pero esta vez el pelinegro tomo la mano de Petra y la jalo hacia el abrazándola provocando la sorpresa de la chica quien no sabía si corresponder aquel abrazo o no cuando la segunda sorpresa llego al sentir los labios de Levi muy cerca de su oreja prácticamente percibiendo el mismo movimiento de estos cuando el susurro una corta línea, ¿una petición? ¿una orden? Una línea que solo la pelinaranja escucho en aquel momento, provocando la sorpresa del Sr. Ral al ver aquello, tanto como la presencia de celos en Auruo y al fondo una serie de murmullos y comentarios por parte de las jóvenes celosas de no ser ninguna de ellas la entregada en matrimonio a aquel varón.

Sin embargo la situación real era solo de dos y cuando Levi soltó a Petra ella le devolvió una mirada profundamente comprensiva ante lo que quiera que fuera que le hubiera susurrado.

Un momento después la chica avanzo dejando paso a su padre quien aún algo confuso saludo de mano a Levi, ingresando al salón después.

\- Auruo, necesito que dejes la carrosa en el parqueadero y regrese a la fiesta; estaré muy ocupado como anfitrión para acompañar a Petra durante la noche.

El rubio parpadeo varias veces sin estar seguro de lo que acababa de oír. Pero una segunda mirada al rostro serio de Levi le indico que debía obedecer.

Tras aquello llego una nueva carrosa de la cual descendió un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos profundamente azules, a quien Levi dedico una expresión más agria de lo usual.

Erwin portaba un elegante traje de seda mixta en negro, corte recto, camisa blanca, corbata y gabardina 3 cuartos está en color gris Oxford, - "la maldita elegancia personificada" mascullo Levi al verlo.

\- Levi.

\- Erwin.

\- Aléjate de Hanji…

\- No.

Aquello fue el primer dialogo entablado entre aquellos varones apenas se colocaron uno frente al otro.

\- Conozco tus pretensiones siseo Levi.

Erwin entorno los ojos ante aquello acercándose lo suficiente para evitar que su incomoda conversación se escuchara. – Levi no tengo ni idea de lo que sea que estés pensando con respecto a Hanji pero lo mejor para ella seria convertirse en mi esposa.

\- Eso es muy egocéntrico de tu parte. Rebatió el pelinegro.

\- Tú te vas a casar con Petra. Respondió el rubio enarcando ambas cejas.

\- Tu solo la quieres para que te construya cosas. Hecho en cara el pelinegro al rubio.

\- A diferencia de lo que crees yo puedo ser un hombre muy amoroso con ella. Se defendió Erwin.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo la violación es un acto de amor?! Le echó en cara Levi ahora mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse que no hubiera gente indiscreta cerca de ellos.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el rostro con exasperación. – Levi, no voy a violar a Hanji, solo la convenceré, en realidad tú no sabes que ella tiene una decisión tomada con respecto al sexo, y es NO tener sexo… con nadie.

\- Hanji… es virgen. Murmuro Levi recordando la forma en como lo rechazo en el privado de la estación.

Erwin observo la expresión de su amigo un momento antes de hablar. – Esa expresión me dice que de alguna forma conseguiste unos momentos a solas con nuestra chica y ella te rechazo.

Levi miro con clara molestia al rubio. – No me parece extraño en absoluto que no quiera hacerlo hasta tener una pareja formal… matrimonio supongo. Aun en su nivel social puede ser que "sueñe" con enamorarse y hacerlo por amor.

Erwin movió la cabeza en desaprobación a lo dicho ahora recargándose en el muro junto a Levi como si al igual que este estuviera esperando la llegada de más invitados. – No Levi, sus motivos no son "soñadores ni románticos"

El pelinegro lo miro sin decir palabra alguna esperando una explicación.

Erwin le regreso la mirada. - ¿Sabías que en ese frio mundo donde crecieron la pureza sexual de una mujer puede ser vendida?

Las pupilas grises se contrajeron al escuchar aquello pasando por su cabeza situaciones de índole mezquina sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía la explicación de Erwin quien continúo hablando.

\- No hablamos de prostitución como opción para sobrevivir, por el contrario Hanji se mantiene sin ser tocada aun por ningún hombre, por si en algún momento se llega a encontrar en una situación tan retorcida que no le permita más opción que usar su virginidad como pago o intercambio, de hecho no solo hablamos de Hanji su amiga Nifa permanece en la misma situación.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, ¿tan enfermo era ese sucio peldaño en lo que llamaban sociedad?

\- ¿Te haces una idea del pedazo de infierno en el que esos 5 han sobrevivido?, así que tal vez deberías pensar que si consiguieras que Hanji se fije en ti solo la vas a arrastrar a otro infierno donde tu familia mato a la suya y posiblemente Kenny decida terminar ese trabajo inconcluso.

Levi por fin volvió cruzar la mirada con la del rubio. – No Erwin, lo que me has revelado me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca pero solo ha incrementado mi deseo por atraer a Hanji hacia mí. Kenny la mando a ese infierno al matar a toda su familia, y ahora tal vez el "destino" cruzo nuestros caminos para compensar lo que ocurrió.

Erwin no parecía de acuerdo con ello pero no hubo tiempo de continuar con aquella conversación, una nueva carrosa se había detenido frente a la escalinata y esta mostraba el emblema de los Ackerman en su dorsal, era el momento Hanji y Moblit habían llegado.

La puerta se abrió pero la expresión de Erwin y Levi fue un poco confusa pues los que bajaron de esta eran Mike y Nanaba quienes al pasar por el parque vieron a Hanji y Moblit esperando por lo que decidieron bajar y enterarse de lo que sucedía, terminando por acordar llegar los 4 en la carrosa enviada por Levi. Eso además de que Mike vio la oportunidad de vigilar la distancia entre Levi y Hanji desde el principio de la fiesta; ahora entendía que el pelinegro la había "convencido" contratándola como acompañante en su recital.

La pareja de rubios bajo primero ambos vestidos de colores claros, Nanaba con un vestido tipo mullet blanco con detalles en dorado y un discreto escote en la espalda que acentuaba su figura y largas piernas, mientras Mike portaba un traje corte italiano gris claro camisa negra y corbata blanca. Ambos salieron del carruaje acercando se a Levi y Erwin.

Nanaba se notaba visiblemente emocionada mientras caminaba por enfrente de Mike - ¡LEVI! ¿¡Cómo conociste a Hanji y los demás!? Exclamo la rubia casi en la cara del pelinegro, quien sin reparo alguno la empujo con la mano sobre su cara para alejarla de él.

\- Que importa solo la contrate como acompañamiento para que tocara el violín. Respondió el pelinegro.

Mike se acercó aclarándose la garganta – Levi debiste decirme que esa "invitación" era un "la contrate como músico acompañante".

\- ¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones? Se quejó el aludido cuando sintió la mano de Erwin posándose en su hombro lo hizo girar sobre si en dirección a la carrosa de donde bajaban Moblit y Hanji.

\- Porque Hanji no tiene el más mínimo reparo en llamar la atención cuando se trata de mostrar sus dotes con ese instrumento. Explico el Rubio.

\- Esos dos nos van a opacar si se paran a nuestro lado; pronuncio con una risita baja Nanaba mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de Levi.

Moblit portaba una gabardina negra hasta los tobillos con corte de "V", un cinturón ajustado dejaba ver las sujeciones metálicas que fijaban una pequeña mochila lateral de cuero curtido, chaleco cerrado, camisa gris, pantalones igual de oscuros acompañados de botas altas su cabello rubio había sido peinado dejando algunos pequeños mechones hacia el frente los cuales tocaban la blanca porcelana de la máscara que portaba cubriendo su rostro.

Pero la imagen que el pelinegro no podía dejar de ver era la de Hanji, de abajo hacia arriba portaba unas botas altas hasta sus rodillas de las cuales se extendían las firmes piernas cubierta por un pantalón negro ajustado a la fina figura rematado por un cinturón grueso, el cual tocaba un chaleco tipo corsé que funcionaba como un marco para las forma femeninas, posteriormente cubiertas por una camisa también negra, finalmente revestida por una gabardina tres cuartos rojo oscuro. Incluso con el pequeño detalle de un sombrero de copa que adornaba la cabeza de la mujer, cuyo rostro era cubierto igualmente por la máscara blanca que el pelinegro ya conocía.

Ambos se acercaron, mientras levantaban ligeramente sus máscaras para saludar, Moblit lucia serio mientras que Hanji mostraba la grata sonrisa de siempre.

\- ¡Hola Erwin y Levi! vaya, este lugar sí que es bonito, si vas caminando y no corriendo por afuera. Saludo la castaña añadiendo aquella pequeña broma con respecto a eventos pasados.

Erwin fue el primero en acercarse mientras tomaba la mano de Hanji dándole el beso de caballero sobre la mano acompañado de una pequeña reverencia. – Es una verdadera sorpresa saber que acompañaras a Levi en su interpretación, tú y Moblit son un gran dúo para esto, solo traten de no opacar a Levi y su piano. Añadió el rubio ahora sonriendo amablemente hacia Moblit.

Moblit solo asintió como saludo a Erwin y después poso sus serios ojos sobre Levi que a su vez solo miraba a Hanji, y tras notar esto el semblante de fastidio en el rubio de ojos verdes fue más que evidente.

Levi finalmente avanzo hacia Hanji pero antes de siquiera ponerse frente a ella Moblit le cerró el paso de forma abrupta y clara, hablando con un tono bajo, serio y contundente.

\- Sin tocar Ackerman.

Levi no hizo esperar su reacción dedicándole una mirada de odio al rubio pero antes iniciar una discusión entre estos Hanji intervino haciendo espacio entre ambos varones.

\- Por favor nada de discusiones que la gente dentro lo notara.

Moblit solo frunció el ceño tratando de no delatar más su enojo pero era difícil en especial cuando vio como Hanji se inclinaba un poco colocando su rostro muy cerca del de Levi.

\- Oye Levi, recuerdo que acordamos algunas cosas con respecto a esta actuación, cosas que no has cumplido. Exclamo Hanji tal vez demasiado cerca del pelinegro.

Levi observo aquellos ojos chocolate mientras sentía como su corazón se inquietaba ligeramente, optando por dar un paso atrás mientras se giraba.

\- No veo por qué la queja, estas con tu querido dibujante como compañía, además llegaste vestida como si fueras a un carnaval, pero supongo que te refieres al pago. Puntualizo el pelinegro nuevamente girándose hacia Hanji mientras extraía de su saco un sobre color crema cerrado con un hilo rojo, el cual extendió hacia la fémina.

Hanji lo tomo sintiendo el grosor del contenido a través del papel mientras escuchaba la voz de Levi. – No acordamos una cantidad exacta pero aseguró que el monto será de tu agrado.

La castaña sonrió divertida por algún motivo e introdujo el pago en su pequeña mochila colgante a un lado.

\- Bueno ¿Vamos a entrar o no, pensé que la fiesta era en nuestro honor? Interrumpió Mike.

 **-o-O-o-**

El grupo entro al salón y como un efecto en cadena cada persona presente fue girando sus ojos hacia los 6 individuos. Si bien ya conocían perfectamente al "El joven amo Ackerman" y su muy selecto grupo de amigos, la razón principal de sus mirada eran los 2 individuos que caminan por detrás del grupo principal.

Hanji y Moblit caminaban con paso seguro más que acostumbrados a las miradas curiosas, sorprendidas e incluso juiciosas de las personas al lucir su atuendo de actuación, que bien cumplía con su objetivo "atraer las miradas hacia ellos" para después hacerse escuchar en la voz de sus instrumentos.

Al fondo un cigarro de blanco papel arroz caída de entre los dedos que lo sujetaban mientras unos ojos de mirada desconcertada observaba el avance de los antes mencionados.

\- ¿Y de dónde saco tu sobrino a esos dos? Cuestiono un hombre bajo y serio aun lado de Kenny mientras observaba como este dejaba caer su cigarro sin notarlo siquiera.

\- No lo sé Uri… Levi ha estado haciendo cosas extrañas a mis espaldas, normalmente no me da problemas pero creo que ahora está decidido a volver nuestras vidas… "interesante"

Hanji y Moblit fueron conducidos a una mesa que se encontraba en un área apartada en el salón donde esperarían el momento de realizar su parte.

\- Hanji… apenas termine esto nos iremos. Informo Moblit a la castaña mientras movía ligeramente el contenido de una copa, bebida que les habían llevado hace pocos minutos.

Por su parte aun cuando Hanji había escuchado al rubio su atención estaba en el punto central del salón donde Levi hablaba a los invitados sobre lo "importante" que era para el felicitar por todo lo alto a su amigo Mike por su cercana boda, a su vez informando que más tarde daría un recital de piano en honor a los futuros esposos.

La castaña observaba cada movimiento del pelinegro y por inercia levanto una de sus manos rosando ligeramente sus rozados labios recordando el incidente en la estación.

\- ¿¡Hanji, estas escuchando!? Reclamo Moblit al verse casi ignorado por la castaña.

Hanji giro su vista hasta su compañero notando la molestia de este. – Si Moblit, te escucho… no iremos pronto. Respondió escuetamente observando como el rubio consumía el alcohol de su copa y miraba con molestia a Levi.

La castaña se dio un momento para observar el semblante de su querido Moblit, él era bueno, sincero y honesto; siempre la protegía, incluso la culpa había aparecido en el sentir de Hanji, al pensar que tan fácil se había besado con el pelinegro, mientras Moblit había cultivado la relación con ella por años, con paciencia y cariño le había expresado su amor e intención de formar una familia con ella.

Pero eso era algo incumplible en el mundo donde vivían, ella no estaba dispuesta condenar a un pequeño a vivir en ese horrible mundo donde ellos tuvieron que crecer… era eso o simplemente era una razón emocionalmente egoísta, sentía cariño por Moblit pero solo Levi había despertado algo en ella.

Incluso aquella noche en que la sedujo y estuvo a punto de hacerla suya.

Los pensamientos de la castaña la remontaron unos años atrás a una tarde que pardeaba, la brisa era tibia y el aire se sentía ligeramente dulce. Nifa, Keiji y Abel habían salido a conseguir algunas cosas y regresarían algo tarde debido a la distancia, Hanji se había quedado en casa debido a un resfriado que apenas comenzaba a ceder, en tanto Moblit había decidido quedarse también para cuidarla en caso que el resfriado no mejorara.

Hanji leía tranquilamente sentada en un pequeño sillón que reposaba cerca de la mesa donde siempre trabajaba mientras Moblit servía un poco de té para después ofrecerlo a la chica.

La castaña sonrió mientras tomaba la taza de las manos de él; Moblit la observo con afecto mientras ella tomaba un pequeño sorbo de este.

\- ¿Sucede algo Moblit? Cuestiono Hanji al notar su mirada.

Moblit sonrió amablemente como siempre lo hacía antes de contestar – Nada realmente… es solo que, bueno… el té hace que tus mejillas se sonrojen un poco y creo que de esa forma te vez encantadora.

Hanji lo miro un momento para después reír un poco apenada por el cumplido. – Moblit por favor no tienes que ser galante con migo, además estoy roja por el resfriado eso no es agradable es incómodo.

Moblit tomo la taza que sostenía Hanji para depositarla sobre la mesa de trabajo, acto seguido el tomo asiento junto a ella. – Hanji me gustas…

\- ¿Hee? Haaa, Moblit creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, me alagas y eres un chico muy guapo pero no sería correcto, además somos una familia y no estaría bien ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Entre nosotros no puede haber algo así…

Las palabras de la castaña fueron interrumpidas por el rubio que sin más tomo su barbilla depositando un beso sobre sus labios; Hanji reacciono un par de segundo después alejándolo.

\- Moblit, no… se quejó la castaña notando un brillo de deseo en los verdes orbes del rubio.

\- Hanji te lo suplico… déjame intentarlo…

La castaña observo el actuar de Moblit y como se inclinó una vez más besando sus labios, sus besos eran tiernos y calmos así como sus manos daban cortas caricias casi tímidas. Por inercia Hanji coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del varón notando como este se sentía firme bajo la ropa, era claro que ambos ya no eran los casi niños de cuando se conocieron, ante este simple tacto un nuevo sonrojo apareció en el rostros de Hanji mayormente provocado al reconocer el hecho que su querido amigo Moblit ya era un hombre, no solo atractivo si no con deseos emocionales y carnales por ella, eso y que podía asegurar que mientras el comenzaba a besar su cuello una creciente erección se hacía presente dentro de sus pantalones.

Hanji empujo de nuevo al rubio pero este no se movió, únicamente deteniendo los pequeños besos para pasar a dar uno largo y húmedo en su boca. La castaña no se negó a ello, después de todo el contacto era agradable y ella no era de piedra, sin embargo su sentido común salía a flote con cada segundo que lo dejaba avanzar.

\- Moblit no… tú sabes que no debo… que esto.

El rubio no le dejo continuar con su dialogo al acariciar con un dedo aquellos labios mientras a su vez él hablaba. – No Hanji, no es necesario que te mantengas casta por razones tan… desagradables… no habrá algo que te obligue a ofrecer tu virtud como moneda de pago, yo te protegería siempre…

Hanji desvió la mirada rehuyendo la del varón, ante tal movimiento Moblit acaricio la mejilla con suavidad inclinándose para susurrar en su oído – Seré cuidadoso al tomarte.

Tras aquellas palabras los dedos hábiles del varón desabotonaron la blusa de Hanji dejado ver sus pequeños pechos cubiertos por un top de licra, sin más los labios realizaron una ligera presión sobre uno de los pezones provocando que la castaña se estremeciera ante aquello. Moblit bajo lentamente dejando besos por el abdomen hasta toparse con el pantalón que reguardaba aquello a donde deseaba llegar, subiendo nuevamente deslizo sus dedos dibujando el vientre femenino.

Hanji suspiro ligeramente ante el contacto sin embargo el siguiente movimiento de Moblit no fue recibido de la mejor manera.

Deslizando sus dedos sobre el cierre del pantalón logro desabotonar este así como liberar la cremallera rozando el monte de venus de la chica con la tela de la prenda íntima como única barrera.

La castaña contrajo sus músculos abdominales incorporando su dorso y empujando a Moblit a un lado, arrojándolo al suelo, Hanji se incorporó rápidamente cerrando su ropa mientras corría hacia el cuarto que compartía con Nifa donde apenas entrar cerró la puerta quedándose recargada tras esta mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

La fémina no lloraba por lo ocurrido pero si trataba de tranquilizar su respiración; el sentimiento que la invadía era de vergüenza.

Unos golpes suaves resonaron en la puerta tras lo cual la voz de Moblit se escuchó. – Hanji… lo siento.

Fue lo único que escucho la castaña tras lo cual solo se deslizo por la hoja de madera quedando sentada con la espalda recargada en esta mientras al otro lado Moblit se encontraba en la misma posición.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hanji estas bien?

La castaña regreso al momento presente notando como Moblit la observaba con expresión preocupada.

\- Haaa, no pasa nada de pronto tuve algunos recuerdos que no tienen nada que ver, pero estoy bien.

El rubio solo la continúo mirando con duda pero decidió no cuestionarla más, en especial por que en aquel momento una voz interrumpió de forma un tanto abrupta.

\- ¡HOLA! Mucho gusto ustedes deben ser Hanji y Moblit los acompañantes para tocar. ¡Yo soy Isabel! La hermanita de Levi. ¿Podría acompañarme un momento sr. Moblit?

Ambos aludidos se desconectaron ante la abrupta presentación, si bien Hanji ya sabía que la chica pelirroja era hermana adoptiva del pelinegro le pareció extraño que llegara de repente a presentarse y llamar a Moblit.

El rubio dudo un momento pero Hanji asintió con la cabeza para que fuera con la chica, por lo que él se levantó y fue tras ella.

Hanji observo como se alejaron por la orilla del salón en dirección al área donde en aquel momento una pequeña orquesta tocaba amenizando el ambiente.

\- ¿Hanji cierto? Una nueva voz se escuchó esta vez tras la castaña que solo un momento después pudo ver a Farlan que se sentó donde antes estaba Moblit y la observo con gesto serio.

Hanji observo a Farlan, él portaba un traje negro con el saco abierto chaleco gris y una camisa impecablemente blanca que lucía un cuello levantado sin abotonar, una apariencia relajadamente desalineada que le daba un toque encantador al varón rubio de ojos azul sumamente claro, era muy guapo no pida negarlo lo único verdaderamente incomoda era que no dejaba de verla con esa expresión de terno enojo.

\- ¡Oye dejemos algo en claro rubiecito malhumorado! ¡Yo no voy detrás de Levi! ¡No le he dado motivos de nada! Moblit y Yo solo venimos a trabajar. Se quejó la castaña.

Farlan torció los labios sin disimulo alguno, había prometido ayudar a Levi pero no dijo nada de ser amable con Hanji. – No me llames "rubiecito" por si esos lentes no funcionan como debieran te informo que todos los amigos de Levi son rubios; Erwin, Mike, Nanaba…

Hanji se levantó los lentes que cubrían sus castaños ojos y con una sola mirada atravesó la postura de Farlan quien sintió que si decía más aquella mujer no tendría reparo alguno en plantarle un puño en la cara.

Ahora él guardo una corta pausa de silencio. – Ok, mira seré directo, tu no me agradas…

Hanji levanto una ceja con ademan de "¿Y?" ciertamente eso no le iba a quitar el sueño pero espero a que Farlan continuara.

\- Pero a Levi le gustas, y él quiere acercarse a ti pero tal acto seria inadecuado.

La expresión de Hanji se tornó de extrañeza y duda. – Ha, eso ya lo sé el me lo dijo pero no me voy a convertir en su amante, no me dedico a venderme, además él se va a casar, eso de "que le gusto" está en duda.

Farlan se pasó la mano por el cabello pensando si explicar más o no. – Esta fiesta… felicitar a Mike y Nanaba por su boda es una mera excusa, el hizo montar todo esto solo para tener una excusa con cual hacerte venir, así que puedes sentirte especial por ello, porque él nunca a movida un solo dedo para atraer a una mujer.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos.

Farlan suspiro despacio y miro el rostro de Hanji con detenimiento. – No eres como ninguna de las mujeres de este salón… no sé por qué Levi puso sus ojos en ti… es peligroso, pero como amigo me siento comprometido a ayudarlo…

\- Farlan ¿Qué haces? Interrumpió una conocida voz.

Ambos se giraron viendo a Levi parado al lado de la mesa.

Hanji parpadeo varias veces por la repentina aparición del pelinegro.

Farlan se levantó saliendo por un lado, para pasar junto a Levi. – Allano el territorio, no seas mal agradecido.

El rubio sigo de frente sin decir más.

Hanji deposito su atención al pelinegro y sonrió – Tu amigo el malhumorado, me dijo algo interesante, ¿En serio te inventaste esta fiesta para que viniera?

Levi gruño ligeramente por la indiscreción de Farlan pero fue ella la que continúo hablando.

\- Sabes hubiera… hubiera aceptado una invitación a algún lugar donde encontrar piezas para mis bebés y eso hubiera sido menos caro que esta fiesta.

\- ¿Bebés? Cuestiono el pelinegro sin estar muy seguro de lo que dijo la mujer.

La castaña rio ante el gesto del pelinegro. – Hablo de mis inventos, bueno ¿A qué hora tocamos?

\- A la media noche… pero eso no importa ¿te gustaría bailar ahora? Cuestiono el varón extendiendo su mano hacia la fémina.

Hanji observo aquella blanca mano extendía en su dirección dudando si tomarla o no. - ¿Qué hay de tu novia? ¿No deberías bailar con ella?

Levi entre cerro los ojos con ligera molestia para después hacer un ligero movimiento de cabeza señalándole un punto en el salón.

La castaña dirigió su vista hacia el señalado lugar y la vio, ahí en un área menos llamativa del lugar se encontraba Petra con una copa en sus manos, alegre y risueña mientras hablaba con su chofer que parecía hacerle una grata compañía a la joven.

\- Pero… quiso quejarle la castaña pero el pelinegro la tomo por la mano haciendo se levantara llevándola con rumbo hacia la pista.

Una vez ahí Levi elevo su mano derecha mientras colocaba la izquierda en la cintura de Hanji, dio un tirón en ella para hacerla seguir la música que llenaba el salón, grande fue la sorpresa de él al notar como Hanji solo requirió un par de segundos para acoplarse a los pasos de aquel baile.

\- Moblit me enseño a bailar él es muy bueno en esto. Hablo la castaña al notar la sorpresa en el rostro del varón.

\- Moblit, Moblit… Moblit… gruño entre dientes Levi – Es demasiado, maestría en el dibujo, sobresaliente tirador, ¿violinista de gran nivel? Y ahora esto… sabe bailar con suficiente nivel como para enseñar a Hanji a hacerlo de esta manera… ¡Suficiente! Voy a saber quién jodidos es el, yo no me trago el cuento de que creció en la calle como Hanji y sus otros amigos… Parloteo mentalmente el pelinegro.

Repentinamente este sintió un tirón sobre su hombro que lo hizo girarse soltando a Hanji de forma abrupta, y con el enojo reflejado en sus grises ojos miro al causante quedándose quieto al contemplar dos figuras frente a él.

Así como Hanji solo se mantuvo con un gesto serio.

\- Oi, oi, oi enano a todo esto ni siquiera has tenido la cortesía de presentarme a tu "amiga" la violinista… bueno no sé si es tu amiga o no con eso de que solo tienes amigos rubios. Hablo Kenny parado frente a su sobrino con un tono entremezclado de burla y molestia mientras miraba a Hanji quien llevaba su blanca mascara de lado al ala de su sombrero.

La castaña no aparto la vista de la de Kenny y el mayor pudo leer que en aquellos ojos no había miedo ante su presencia como el que siempre leía en las miradas de quienes lo trataban. Aunado a que este tuvo la sensación de haber vista a Hanji antes y no precisamente en el dibujo que Levi guardaba.

Sin embargo la castaña fue casi forzada a girar su rostro por una mano que si bien no imprimió mayor fuerza si la suficiente para hacerla mirar al dueño de esta, un hombre bajo de ojos claros y expresión seria, Uri Reiss el único amigo conocido de Kenny Ackerman he igual de temido que este.

\- ¿Acaso te he vistió antes jovencita? Cuestiono Uri mirando el rostro de Hanji.

En menos de un segundo Levi cayó en cuenta de algo potencialmente peligroso… ¿Hanji…se parecería a su madre? Los Reiss dieron la orden los Ackerman la cumplieron, Kenny y Uri habían visto los rostros de los que fueron los padres de Hanji.

\- Tienes razón Uri también ciento que he visto a esta chica antes. Agrego Kenny pasándose una mano por la corta barba que usaba.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Hanji es difícil de convencer XD, pero quiere caer con esos ojos grises.

 **Dy** Hanji negándose a lo que quiere… quiere caer con Levi pero nada será tan fácil.

 **Averdia** Kenny y Uri ya la vieron de frente y todo comenzara a torcerse. Moblit es un amor, hasta que destapen su origen XD. Se darán amor pero el precio puede ser alto.

 **Nota:** Ok llegamos a este cap, todo se pondrá raro; no me juzguen :v


	17. Cap 17 El piano y el violín I

**Hola (owo)/, si hace una semana que no nos leemos; estuve enferma (ToT) fue horrible… además de más cosas feas, pero bueno; ahora ya algo mejor aún que aun con incomodidad.**

 **Les dejo el cap (nwn)… por cierto en el próximo habrá lemon (*3*) y digo lemon, lemon XD.**

 **Cap. 17 El piano y el violín I**

La mano de Uri fue tomada con fuerza por la muñeca forzándolo a soltar el rostro de la castaña.

\- Sr. Uri le pido de la forma más cortes que no toque de esa manera a esta señorita; ella podrá ser una simple intérprete de música contratada para embellecer la presentación de Levi pero es una dama que merece respeto como cualquiera de las de este salón.

Se escuchó decir a la cortes pero firme voz de Erwin quien no solo se había acercado al ver como la situación comenzaba a tornarse turbia si no que encaraba al par de hombres más respetados por no decir temidos de Francia.

\- Oi… Erwin ¿No crees que te estas metiendo en donde no te llaman? Se interpuso Kenny mirando con fijeza al rubio.

Erwin soltó la delgada muñeca de Uri, sin perder su amable semblante. – Lo siento Sr. Kenny pero me sentí en la necesidad de interrumpir su conversación después de todo yo sugerí a Levi contratar los servicios de ella, pues es una chica sumamente cercana a mí.

Uri fijo sus claros ojos en el semblante del rubio - ¿Qué tan cercana?

Erwin sonrió de aquella forma que siempre velaba un doble mensaje. – Tan cercana como lo es su hermano Rod con su carpeta de cuero rojo… o el Sr. Kenny con sus negocios en la frontera norte de Alemania.

Ambos hombres parecían molestos pero solo Kenny hablo mirando directo a Hanji – ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Si estas en mi casa tengo derecho a saberlo.

Hanji sintió claramente la hostilidad de aquel hombre pero fue Erwin quien contesto nuevamente por ella. – Hans, un nombre corto para un chica simple sin más historia que tocar el violín como forma de vida.

Kenny poso su mirada nuevamente en los ojos de Levi pero nada dijo. Sin embargo un corto estruendo hizo que todos voltearan hacia un lado del salón donde vieron como una de las mesa se había convertido en un desastre de vidrio y vino, dicha mesa portaba una alta torre de copas apiladas y llenas de vino blanco que por algún motivo desconocido para ellos habían caído de forma estrepitosa llamando la atención de todos.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua y aun molesto se dirigió al lugar, Uri dio una última mirada hacia Hanji murmurando. – Sé que te he visto en algún lugar antes. Para después seguir a Kenny.

Apenas se alejaron llegaron Mike y Moblit que ahora portaba su máscara blanca, el primero hizo un ademan y sin decir más Moblit tomo a Hanji del brazo y la jalo fuera de la pista de baile.

Levi se giró buscando seguir a la castaña pero Mike a su vez lo sujeto del brazo impidiendo esto y casi arrastrándolo hacia el lado contrario. Levi fue llevado hasta un balcón al fondo de salón donde en una parcial privacidad el pelinegro noto el semblante de ambos rubios.

\- ¡Te creí más listo! Levi. Reprocho Erwin.

\- Exponer a Hanji de esa forma fue peligroso… y si te lo preguntas fui yo quien "tiro por accidente" las copas, necesitaba una distracción. Añadió Mike.

\- ¿En serio no pensaste en la posibilidad de que Kenny y Uri pudieran reconocer rasgos en el rostro de Hanji? Después de todo fue el quien efectuó el trabajo en persona y si, Hanji se parece mucho a su madre; alta, castaña y con hermosos ojos chocolate tras unos lentes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Cuestiono el pelinegro.

Erwin se tomó el puente de la nariz con clara molestia. – Levi ¿tienes idea de cuanta información poseo? Prácticamente acabo de amenazar a Uri Reiss y a tu tío.

\- Lo note. Susurro Levi recargándose en el barandal de aquel bajo balcón tratando de ocultar su rostro de frustración. Él lo sabía y era una punzada a su orgullo, había puesto a Hanji en riesgo al no tomar en cuenta un detalle como el del parecido físico.

Erwin entre cruzo miradas con Mike y sin querer atacar más el sentir de su amigo decidió exponer una nueva cuestión. – Levi… voy a seguir mi plan para con Hanji, esta noche; creo que ya notaste que poseo los medios para protegerla de Kenny y los Reiss.

El pelinegro se giró con claro enfado en su rostro - ¡Aléjate de Hanji!

Erwin meneo la cabeza en forma negativa – Esta noche… si puedes convencer a Hanji de aceptarte en su vida y si me rechaza no me opondré. Pero ten en cuenta que yo haré lo mismo y tú tienes el problema de que Kenny estará sobre ti el resto de la noche, Petra está en la fiesta y tarde o temprano te buscara, además de que Moblit te impedirá acercarte de nuevo a ella.

\- Y yo apoyo a Erwin, añadió Mike con semblante serio.

\- Pero también veo que tú no estás solo en esto, fue muy obvio que Farlan planeo alejar a Moblit de aquella mesa, así que… ¿Por qué no dejas de escuchar a escondidas y sales? Añadió Erwin mirando por encima de su hombro.

Siendo que al verse descubierto el aludido salió de detrás de la pesada cortina.

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste Farlan? Cuestiono Levi mirando a su amigo.

Farlan ya sin ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que ocurrido hablo claramente – Lo suficiente para entender que esa mujer es un riesgo latente ¿Acaso es sobreviviente de uno de los trabajos de Kenny el destripador?

\- Su familia está muerta, y Hanji estaba a punto de nacer cuando su madre escapo de Kenny y ahora ella está muerta también pero como vez Hanji nació, creció y tocara junto a Levi en menos de 2 horas. Así que Farlan espero que seas consiente que si decides ayudar a Levi a tirar por la ventana su futuro matrimonio junto con la "medio aceptable" relación familiar que tiene con su tío debes estar preparado para lo peor, Kenny no es alguien con quien puedas llegar a un acuerdo tranquilo. Sentencio Mike que tras aquello regreso al interior junto con Erwin.

Farlan solo miro a Levi sin decir más.

Levi observo el semblante de su amigo más cercano - ¿Qué aras Farlan? Ahora que sabes esto supongo que no puedo obligarte a ayudarme.

Farlan se rasco la cabeza mientras gruñía ligeramente – Demonios Levi ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser complicado contigo?

Los ojos grises se fijaron en los del preocupado Farlan - No soy indiferente para ella, Erwin intentara seducirla y yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

Farlan suspiro resignándose a un futuro incierto – Buscare la forma de conseguirte tiempo con ella, Puedo alejar a su compañero pero necesitare algo muy ingenioso para apartar a Erwin y Mike.

Levi observo con detenimiento el rostro de Farlan, siempre lo había ayudado y sido incondicional ante sus peticiones debería encontrar la forma de compensárselo en algún momento.

 **-o-O-o-**

En la apartada mesa Hanji mantenía un gesto molesto casi como un puchero mientras Moblit no paraba con su reprimenda.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando Hanji? Ir a la pista con Ackerman fue una pésima idea, ¡Él planea algo! Es más que claro. Además exponerte de esa forma, Kenny parecía querer desaparecerte con la mirada, ¿Qué hubiera pasada si Erwin no intervenía? Por todos los cielos Hanji, esto está mal, ese amigo de Levi planeo alejarme de la mesa usando a la chica pelirroja, su escusa fue tonta, quería que revisara los violines de la orquesta para preparar el acompañamiento cuando es más que claro que traemos nuestros propios instrumentos.

Hanji miro a Moblit como quien observa a un hermano al que no le ara caso mientras da un ligero golpecito sobre la frente de la blanca mascara en el rostro del rubio cuestionando lo notorio. - ¿Por qué permaneces con la máscara? ¿Qué más da si esta gente nos ve con ella o no?

Moblit frunció el ceño por debajo de la porcelana un sabiendo que su gesto no era visto. – Porque me meto en el trabajo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Contesto el rubio con fastidio ante el hecho que Hanji pasaba por alto cualquier regaño de su parte.

Tras aquello ambos músicos no se movieron más de la mesa, mientras eran vigilados a distancia por los ojos de Kenny y Uri.

 **-O-**

\- Esta situación me carcome… Se quejó entre dientes el Mayor de los Ackerman observando de reojo a la castaña al otro lado del salón.

\- Tal vez es verdad lo que dijo Erwin y solo es una de tantas personas que conoce pero probablemente tiene enredos de cama con esa mujer y por eso se metió, sabes que no hay cosa que haga perder la cabeza a un hombre como las piernas de una mujer. Contesto Uri con un tono casi tranquilo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua mientras terminaba su propia bebida de un solo trago. – Ya lo sé Uri, ya lo sé, y precisamente eso me está provocando migraña; no me importa si ella es amante o no de Smit, pero mi sobrino siempre ha sido estúpido para esconder su interés por alguien, y no digo que pregone su aprecio de forma cursi, sin embargo yo lo eduque y puedo leerlo casi a la perfección aunque últimamente ha estado haciendo cosas a mis espaldas. Tengo muchas piezas sueltas que no encajan pero una muy clara es que puso los ojos en esa mujer.

\- ¿Aun no se casa y ya está buscando amante? Cuestiono Uri mientras meneaba con suavidad su copa.

\- Tiene un dibujo de ella al fondo de uno de sus cajones. Agrego Kenny a forma de respuesta.

\- ¿La mataras para que no estorbe los planes de boda?

Kenny escucho la pregunta mientas observaba a la castaña seguir hablando con su compañero. – No, aun no… tengo varias cosas que aclarar primero. Además si Erwin tiene planeado protegerla tendré que hacer las cosas con discreción.

Uri vacío su copa observando de igual forma a Hanji, llevándose dos dedos a la barbilla. – Aun siento que la hubiera visto antes… de alguna otra forma.

 **-o-O-o-**

Un poco más tarde Hanji se aburría sentada en la mesa sin más compañía que el molesto silencio de Moblit, hasta que la llegada de una animada Nanaba la salvo del hastío.

\- ¡Hanji, Moblit! ¿Por qué solo están ahí muriendo de aburrimiento? ¿Por qué no bailan o vienen a nuestra mesa? Erwin cuenta historias tan interesantes, es más el me pidió que los llevara.

Hanji se levantó casi de un salto ante las palabras de la rubia – Eso me encantaría seria fanta…

\- No, Hanji y Yo nos quedaremos aquí; quisiera recordarles que no somos invitados si no acompañamiento contratado para Levi y su piano. Interrumpió Moblit sujetando la muñeca de la castaña antes de que pudiera alejarse de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

Pronunciaron ambas chicas al unísono ante la repentina rigidez en las palabras del Rubio.

\- Moblit… no creo que Levi me vaya a apuñalar por la espada. Se quejó Hanji ante aquello.

Sin embargo Moblit solo miro a Hanji sin dar más respuesta y sin soltar su agarre sobre esta, y tras unos segundos la castaña pareció tener que resignarse sentándose con desgano una vez más.

Hanji miro a Nanaba un momento y después giro sus ojos chocolate hacia un lugar más concurrido del salón. – Que fastidio… bueno al menos me puedes contar que pasa ahí que desde hace rato la gente se aglomera en ese lugar, y a la única que reconozco es a esa chica de cabello negro, ¿Prima de Levi cierto?

Nanaba observo lo mencionado y sonriendo de nuevo explico – Si, esa es Mikasa la prima de Levi, el chico que esta junto a ella es Eren Jaeger, un chico que la trae de un ala aunque ella lo niegue y la única razón que tiene Mikasa para estar en la fiesta y el barullo es debido a la familia Jaeger; bueno solo a uno de sus miembros, los Jaeger son una familia de médicos el padre es sumamente reconocido en Alemania de donde son originalmente pero el hijo mayor es el motivo del alboroto, es un prolífico inventor y le encanta exhibir sus creaciones en fiestas como esta. Seguramente dará una demostración después del recital.

\- ¿Un inventor? Pregunto con entusiasmo Hanji liberándose del agarre de Moblit, quien dejó escapar de sus labios un "¡Hanji NO!" que fue olímpicamente ignorado por la castaña que prácticamente ya se dirigía hacia el lugar seguida por la rubia.

En el centro de aquellas personas se encontraba de pie un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, barba cerrada y mirada astuta. El mencionado sostenía una pequeña ave de cerámica con un orificio dentro de la forma del pico abierto del estático pájaro.

\- Y como pueden aprecias damas y caballeros este pequeño pájaro inanimado es capaz de reproducir el sonido que grave previamente en el cilindro mencionado…

Hanji observo aquello dándose cuenta que era una versión diferente de su ya creada ave mecánica, sería interesante como aquel hombre había desarrollado la misma idea bajo algún otro concepto.

El rubio inventor mostro el ave al frente y repito un chasquido fuerte cerca de este por un par de veces y del interior del mismo broto un sonido bajo pero perceptible.

\- Es un sonido sucio… exclamo sin reparos la castaña.

Nanaba parada a su lado abrió los ojos de forma exagerada ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Hanji decir aquello? Ok, ella sabía la genialidad de Hanji para crear cosas pero aun así decir aquello era algo escandaloso.

La rubia solo podía pensar en algo ahora "Tal vez debió de aclararle que Zeke Jaeger era un muy reconocido inventor ahí y en Alemania y que tal vez… solo tal vez ella podría salir mal parada de dar una crítica así" Era claro que Nanaba no conocía del todo bien a Hanji.

\- Así que… la ¿dama? Se atreve a dar tan mordaz comentario de mi trabajo. Exclamo Zeke plantando su mejor cara para ocultar la molestia mientras daba un par de pasos hacia Hanji mirándola de arriba a bajo

Hanji percibió la tensión en la voz de aquel hombre, era claro que no estaba familiarizado con los comentarios que no alagaran su trabajo. - ¿Comentario? No era un comentario si no una descripción, el sonido de su ave es bajo y sucio, déjeme adivinar ¿cilindro de cera? Añadió la castaña levantándose los lentes sin apartar la vista de aquellos pesados ojos azules.

\- ¿Quién te crees mujer? ¿Acaso repites palabras de tu marido? con esa apariencia pareces salida de un teatro ambulante. Añadió el rubio en tono de burla provocando algunas risas entre la gente que observaba.

A unos pasos de ahí un chico castaño se palmeaba la cara con algo de vergüenza mientras murmuraba – Ahí va de nuevo con su inflado ego…

\- Mejor alejémonos Eren, siempre se vuelve incomodo cuando tu hermano quiere poner en mal a alguien. Respondió por lo bajo Mikasa, que no dijo más cuando escucho la voz de Hanji alzarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Tiene sus instrumentos de trabajo aquí? Por qué puedo replicar su ave con mejores resultados, claro a menos que crea que una mujer salida de un teatro ambulante pueda superar su ave de cerámica y dejarlo en mal.

Zeke miro a Hanji con clara expresión de enojo y mascullo alguna grosería ininteligible antes de acercarse nuevamente a la castaña "como odiaba que alguna mujercilla intentara hacerse la lista" pensó con mayor enojo a un.

\- OK, veamos de lo que eres capaz. Contesto finalmente Zeke mientras la gente se hacía aun lado dejando paso libre para el rubio y apenas unos momentos después llegaron cerca de un ventanal donde estaba colocada una mesa cubierta preparada para alguna demostración planeada para más tarde.

Zeke levanto el largo paño que ocultaba los aditamentos presentes en aquella mesa, por su parte la castaña sintió brillas sus ojos ante los instrumentos sobre aquella superficie, todos perfectamente ordenados y alineados.

Hanji se aproximó lentamente cuando vio a Moblit acercarse lo que la apresuro, conociéndolo sería capaz de alejarla de ahí arrastras.

La castaña dio una rápida mirada a lo disponible en la mesa sintiendo emoción y a la vez un piquete de envidia por lo bien presentados de los instrumentos utilizados a diferencia de los que ella usaba cotidianamente.

"Manos a la obra" afirmo Hanji para sí misma, sabía perfectamente lo que realizaría y como lo aria, pequeñas uniones metálicas un esqueleto armado de forma pronta y casi improvisada; un tubo de aluminio eso era lo que necesitaba, recorrió la mesa rápidamente ubicando la herramienta principal para su creación, "un grabador de aguja" incluso se sorprendió a ver que la punta de este era de diamante, "claro era obvio que los medio de ese inventor era bastantes" afirmo en un nuevo pensamiento, procedió a colocar el pequeño tubo de aluminio en el grabador y pidió silencio el cual ya era un hecho debido a que los observantes no movían un solo musculo al verla trabajar, ahora solo viendo como ponía en movimiento la aguja del grabador mientras ella realizaba el silbido de una canción de forma clara y fuerte, mientras la aguja realizaba finos surcos en el aluminio.

Otros ojos igual de sorprendidos pero inquietos observaban para después alejarse con rapidez del grupo de gente. Aquellos ojos eran de Farlan que sin demora se apresuró a localizar a Levi quien al otro lado del salón continuaba en su discusión con Erwin y Mike.

\- Eres bajo y rastrero, pedirle a Nanaba que permaneciera con Hanji el resto de la noche "para que no se aburra"… eso no evitara que me acerque de nuevo. Gruño Levi al más alto de sus amigos

\- A nadie le importara que Nanaba tenga de amiga a una simple interprete ambulante pero créeme que mañana los periódicos estarán atestados de chismes si te ven bailando con ella de nuevo. Señalo Mike cruzando los brazos.

Erwin por su parte bebía con recato algo de vino rojo mientras sentía con un movimiento de cabeza. – Cierto además mientras Moblit este con ellas tú no te acercaras a menos que quieras terminar a golpes con él, que ya parece bastante molesto, así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y ya no les des material a los del periódico.

Levi soltó un gruñido bajo además de todo esto tenía que lidiar con varias cosas, Kenny lo estaría observando desde alguna mesa, Erwin y Mike ponían obstáculos y claro Moblit… bien eso de "terminar agolpes" parecía que igual sucedería en algún momento, lamentablemente para su pesar una cosa más se agregaba cuando Farlan llego de improviso con expresión preocupada.

\- ¡Levi! ven… ahora… Pronuncio tratando de hace caso omiso de los dos más altos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Intervino Mike tomando a Farlan por el hombro, sin embargo este desvío la mirada no queriendo interactuar con él.

\- ¿Hanji se metió en problemas? Pregunto Erwin como si pudiera leer la mente de Farlan quien sin más excusas solo levanto la mano señalando hacia donde la gente se concurría entorno a la mesa de presentación de Zeke Jaeger.

Levi, Mike y Erwin los tres parecieron tener la misma idea al unísono – Hanji había hecho contacto con Zeke, Zeke inventaba cosas, Hanji no resistiría la tentación de comparar su trabajo con el de él.

\- ¿Por qué carajos Kenny invito a los Jeager? Exclamo Erwin mientras se dirigían al lugar.

\- Por Mikasa a él no le importa que estén o no pero la mocosa solo saldría de su habitación si el mocoso de Eren se presentaba en la fiesta. Respondió el pelinegro adelantándose.

En poco los 4 varones se encontraban frente a la mesa quedándose estáticos mientras Hanji levantaba sobre su mano un esqueleto metálico aunque burdo con la clara forma de un ave de unos 12 centímetros de largo que dentro de su estructura portaba un delgado cilindro de aluminio marcado con múltiples brechas sobre su superficie. A su vez unido a un largo filamento que conectaba aun pequeño cuadro de imán que remataba en un círculo de cobre recubierto por una pequeña porción de lo que parecía cuero finamente curtido hasta reducirlo a una delgada hoja de tejido.

Todos guardaron silencio la castaña se enfocó en su pequeña ave de metal e hizo resonar el chasquido de sus dedos frente a esta, y ante los observadores el pequeño mecanismo armado dentro del esqueleto emitió el silbido que la castaña había grabado en el tubo de aluminio, claro, fuerte y limpio.

El silencio fue secundado por una ola de aplausos y palabras halagadoras, Zeke se mantuvo rígido, sin palabras ante la habilidad de la fémina. ¿Es real? Se cuestionó. – Esta mujer es real, ¿está libre?

Fue lo que se formuló en sus pensamientos acercándose con un semblante completamente distinto al de un inicio, pero al estar a nada una figura se atravesó.

\- Bien Hanji, ya te divertiste nos vamos ahora. No me importa si tienes que devolverle el dinero a Akerman. Mascullo Moblit ahora aun lado de la castaña mientras tomaba el ave de armazón de su mano asegurándose de depositarla en la bolsa interna de su gabardina.

Hanji apenas separo los labios pero solo vio como Zeke tomaba a Moblit por el hombro apartándolo de forma "amable" pero contundente.

\- Acepto que me he quedado sorprendido ante los hechos y me disculpo por llamarle "salida de un teatro ambulante" es claro que tanta habilidad debió de ser formada por pacientes maestros. Afirmo Zeke tratando de ser amable.

Pero un tirón desde su hombro derecho lo consigno a girarse encontrándose con Erwin quien le daba una seria mirada.

\- Zeke que curioso que te presentes en esta fiesta, no pierdes oportunidad para lucir tus creaciones. Hablo Erwin usando un tono seco.

Zeke enarco ambas cejas. – Mi familia recibió una invitación y en ausencia de mi padre por su muy demandado trabajo asistí, junto a mi pequeño hermano, no veo nada de extraño en agregar entretenimiento a una aburrida fiesta.

\- Si no es de tu agrado puedes largarte barbón. Se escuchó a sus espaldas, Zeke se giró nuevamente encontrándose con lo más incómodo de la noche en su opinión… Levi.

La gente alrededor se alejó con rapidez sin deseo de verse involucrada en aquello, si bien las relaciones entre los Ackerman y los Jaeger no eran malas las que existían entre los herederos de estas sí que estaban mal, Levi y Zeke se habían odiado prácticamente desde que se conocieron de niños, Zeke siempre fue destacado y acostumbrado a la admiración de todos a su alrededor, Levi formado solo para respetar a quien se lo ganara, criado para imponer respeto. Rubio y Pelinegro chocaron desde el mismo instante en que los presentaron. Y ahora era mejor alejarse antes de que aquellos hombres comenzaran a discutir.

Zeke vio frente a él al hombre de menor estatura pero mayor presencia con su típico gesto estoico dejando detrás de si a la castaña que ahora tenía entorno a ella a Mike, Moblit y Farlan.

La mente del mayor de los Jaeger era rápida como la corriente eléctrica en un cable de cobre interpretando cada gesto y posición.

\- Ok, ya entendí… ¿y ella es la chica de… quien de ustedes? Soltó con una media risa. – Bueno Levi se va a casar, Mike también, así que ¿De Erwin, de Farlan? O de este hombre con la máscara blanca vestido a la misma usanza que ella.

Mike corto el dialogo de Zeke en frio – Eso no es relevante, ella no lo sabe pero nosotros conocemos tu reputación con las damas al punto. Así que seremos claros, esta señorita es nuestra amiga, mantente alejado de ella. Y antes de que preguntes, SI ella es muy lista y lamentablemente demasiado curiosa por eso llego aquí.

Zeke miro con desde a cada uno de ellos y solo cruzo los brazos en gesto de molestia.

El primero en moverse fue Mike que tomo a Hanji del brazo y con suma facilidad literalmente la jalo del lugar, seguidos por Farlan, Moblit y Levi que le dedico una mirada amenazante antes de alejarse quedando solo Erwin.

\- Oye Erwin, dime ¿Ella construyo el pájaro mecánico de tu oficina? Cuestión el rubio de lentes.

Erwin torció ligeramente los labios, no tenía caso mentir en cosas tan deducibles. – Así es, el pájaro que viste y ahora intentaste imitar es creación de ella, claro ya notaste que el que realizo aquí es una copia bastante simple, a diferencia del que poseo.

\- Claro el de tu oficina tiene gravada una melodía completa incluso despliega sus pequeñas alas de latón, dime ¿La chica está disponible? Agrego Zeke con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Erwin no oculto la ira en su semblante ante aquellas palabras sujetando la solapa del traje de Zeke sin importarle que la gente alrededor lo viera. – Ni se te ocurra, Hanji es la chica de mis intereses aléjate de ella.

\- Así que está libre; bueno Erwin seamos civilizados; sé que mi reputación de roba-flores es pésima pero si hay algo que me atrae es la inteligencia. Qué más da cualquier cosa cuando la chica es capaz de gravar sonido en un pedazo de aluminio. Rebatió Zeke soltándose del tirón de Erwin.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- Nos vamos… Pronuncio Moblit una vez se habían alejado.

\- ¡NO iré a ningún lado! Afirmo Hanji soltándose de Mike.

\- Eso fue horrible… tan incómodo… Se quejó Nanaba emparejándose con Hanji.

\- ¡NO te acerques a ese simio rubio de nuevo! Exigió Levi prácticamente reclamando a la castaña que lo miro con desconcierto.

\- ¡TÚ no me hables así enano! Exclamo Hanji ya molesta, provocando que Mike, Nanaba y Farlan pusieran cara de pánico. "Enano" esa era un palabra que nadie decía a Levi a excepción de su tío, nadie con sentido común se atrevería a llamar de aquella forma al joven amo de la casa Ackerman sin perder un par de dientes.

Sin embargo Levi se quedó quieto, había escuchado perfectamente lo dicho por la castaña pero sus pensamientos giraban en torno a que en realidad no era nadie para prohibirle acercarse a alguien.

\- ¿Discuten? Por favor no demos espectáculos, Hanji ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones pero… Apenas pronuncio Erwin cuando fue interrumpido por la misma aludida.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a todos? Se portan como si me fuera a pasar algo solo por estar aquí.

Solo el rostro de Nanaba parecía verdaderamente confundido, mientras los varones dibujaron una clara expresión de ocultar algo.

Levi giro su vista hacia otro punto del salón evitando encarar los castaños ojos, sin embargo lo que vio al frente fue una mesa aun lado de la pista desde donde Kenny no apartaba su vista de él.

El pelinegro soltó un gruñido por lo bajo antes de hablar nuevamente – Daré mi recital ahora.

Los demás lo miraron con gesto serio ante el anuncio. – Es claro que Hanji y Moblit desearían retirarse ahora pero yo prometí un recital de piano y violín así que eso daré, después pueden irse.

 **-o-O-o-**

Solo 10 minutos después todos los invitados se encontraban en torno a la circular elevación del piano, un toque corto de bajos anuncio la entrada para el recital, Levi dio indicaciones específicas para la orquesta y se encamino hacia el piano haciendo gala de su porte, la imagen reflejada era una extraña estampa en movimiento; el pelinegro avanzaba con la vista al frente su cabello peinado hacia atrás le daba un aire galante y enigmático, marco perfecto para su nieva piel resaltada por los ojos grises. Su elegante y perfecto traje negro contrastaba con los trajes de quienes lo seguían solo dos pasos por detrás Hanji y Moblit lucían su estrafalario atuendo ropa de cuero, hebillas metálicas y máscaras blancas sobre sus rostros, cada uno empuñando su violín como instrumentos misteriosos a bien modificados por las manos de ella.

Los tres caminaban en perfecta sincronía, El pelinegro no podía quejarse de semejante profesionalismo a la hora de desempeñar su trabajo, apenas llegar al escalón ambos violinistas adelantaron al pelinegro colocándose a cada lado del escalón realizando una reverencia al momento que el subió para tomar su lugar en el piano.

Una vez él en su lugar Hanji se posiciono a la derecha de este mientras Moblit a la izquierda ambos alzaron sus violines en perfecta coordinación y los situaron en postura de inicio, como un reflejo perfecto se quedaron estáticos esperando el pelinegro diera la pauta de inicio, no loso eran coordinados noto el pelinegro… la reverencia, la postura, incluso la inclinación de sus instrumentos. La castaña y el rubio le estaban indicando que dejarían que él los dirigiera.

Levi coloco los dedos sobre las blancas teclas del piano y comenzó a ejecutar la primera melodía, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el marco de la misma comenzó a seguirlo punto a punto, era Moblit quien inicio limpio claro y perfecto, el violín comenzó a hablar por sí mismo en sus notas, manteniéndose al margen para hacer destacar las notas del piano.

Y solo tres acordes después Hanji se unió creando el fondo que resonaba después de cada pulsación del instrumento del pelinegro, aquella perfección auditiva embriago los oídos de cada persona en el salón, incluso Kenny y Uri se quedaron maravillados ante aquella presentación.

\- Royal Academy of Music… Londres… murmuro Uri.

Kenny lo miro con duda ante su comentario - ¿De qué hablas?

Uri regreso su vista hacia Kenny y con total seguridad respondió – Esa huella acústica, sin importar el instrumento yo la reconocería donde fuera, limpio, fuerte, perfectamente equilibrado solo alguien formado en la Royal Academy of Music podría alcanzar ese nivel.

\- No digas estupideces Uri, esos dos son músicos ambulantes ninguna escuela ni conservatorio de música los dejaría pisar ni siquiera el lobby de sus edificios. Contesto Kenny con sorna y una risa baja sin embargo la seria mirada de su amigo lo hizo callar.

\- Dime Kenny ¿ya notaste que el hombre de ese dúo no se ha quitado la máscara en toda la noche?

Kenny fijo su atención en Moblit solo percibiendo la blanca faz que ocultaba su rostro.

 **-o-O-o-**

Las interpretaciones transcurrieron una tras otra, el trio que formaban aquellos tres era maravilloso, perfectamente acoplados. De rato en rato Hanji y Moblit giraban en rededor del pelinegro dando un realce visual al exquisito espectáculo.

Levi dejo de tocar y anuncio con voz clara ahora realizaría la interpretación de la última pieza de aquel recital.

Dio una mirada rápida a Hanji buscando que la castaña sobre entendiera alguna cosa, Moblit noto claramente la mirada del pelinegro y sintió su enojo crecer, sin embargo la presentación debía continuar y mantuvo la compostura.

La canción era clara y Moblit la conocía a la perfección era una canción de amor incierto, pero denotaba una doble intención en aquella interpretación por lo que decidió atraer la atención hacia su persona, con las primeras notas el rubio deslizo su mano por dentro de la gabardina y extrajo un nuevo instrumento, largo y refinado. Una flauta transversal, deposito el violín a sus pies y con un grácil giro guio la flauta a sus labios formando la base de la interpretación que el pelinegro llevaba en el piano, la mirada sorprendida de este no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Flauta transversal? El maldito toca otro instrumento además del violín… mascullo el pelinegro escuchando el fino sonido del instrumento de viento.

La mirada de ambos varones se cruzó por escasos segundos, ambos instrumentos comenzaron a sonar con mayor ímpetu. El azabache no permitirá dejarse opacar por nadie, el rubio cerró la base de la música y demostrando su habilidad de manos al cambiar nuevamente de instrumentos asiendo el violín y retomando la melodía, Hanji por su parte sintió el cambio de ritmo en cada marcación del piano haciéndose ella misma apresurar para no perder el perfecto ritmo de esta. Apenas girándose para notar la situación.

\- Esos dos ya se están peleando… solo que no jodan la canción… se quejó la castaña en pensamientos.

Moblit miraba de reojo al pelinegro mientras hacía vibrar las cuerdas con maestría. Pero lo que siguió nadie lo esperaba, Levi pulso con ímpetu las teclas del piano y separo los labios para comenzar a cantar la letra de aquella canción que había permanecido en una interpretación instrumental.

 **-o-**

El sonido incesable de la lluvia

Aún sigo sintiendo esa figura deslumbrante

Que se convertirá en una dulce flor que me envenena

La lluvia de hoy, justo ahora a través de mi cielo y tu cielo

 **-o-**

Todos los presentes enmudecieron, Levi Ackerman cantaba y además lo hacía de maravilla.

 **-o-**

En esta locura, la incertidumbre…

Me pregunto si podemos hacer permanecer

Los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro

En esta locura, tú mediste vida

Eso me hace preguntarme

Hasta donde nos vamos a proteger

 **-o-**

El mismo Kenny escupió su bebida a penas escucho la voz de su sobrino por sobre las notas del instrumento.

\- ¿Tu sobrino canta? Eso si no me lo esperaba. Menciono Uri observando aquello.

Kenny se limpió la boca con un pañuelo cercano recuperando la compostura. – Si, el enano canta y tiene una voz excelente eso tengo que aceptarlo, pero nunca logre que lo hiciera en público, ¡NUNCA! Solo canta para su madre y cuando esta de extrañamente buen humor a veces para la mocosa de Isabel.

 **-o-**

¿Aún lo recuerdas? las mariposas

El intercambio de mensajes no se puede detener

Incluso si estoy a la deriva… seguiré nadando

Las voces de la gente son como olas

Mientras creas en esta melodía

Siente este suave ritmo que te hace llorar

La lluvia siempre está en mí

Este presente continuara hacia el futuro

Me gustaría creer en eso

En esta locura… la incertidumbre

Me pregunto si podemos hacer permanecer

Los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro

En esta locura, tú me diste vida en cada pensamiento

Hasta donde lo vamos a proteger

Los sentimientos que no se pueden convertir en palabras

 **-o-**

Erwin, Mike y Nanaba observaban igual de sorprendidos, nunca ni por casualidad se habían imaginado que Levi cantara.

\- Es claro que Levi no deseaba quedarse atrás cuando vio que Moblit dominaba un segundo instrumento… Puntualizo Mike.

Nanaba escucho aquellas palabras de su futuro esposo y observo con atención la escena. – Hanji parece disfrutar de su voz. Menciono recibiendo una respuesta de Erwin.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes no vemos su rostro?

\- Simple, miran su postura ha dejado de estar de lado hacia él, se ha girado como si estuviera viéndolo. Respondió la rubia con simpleza pero su gesto cambio a uno ligeramente incomodo al ver como Erwin observaba directamente hacia el escenario con gesto serio y molesto.

\- ¿Erwin… esta celoso, acaso le gusta Hanji? Se cuestionó Nanaba en silencio viendo el gesto serio del rubio de ojos azules.

La pieza termino y los tres intérpretes se levantaron, solo Hanji y Moblit reverenciaron mientras el pelinegro se quedó de pie serio casi arrogante ante los halagos de los invitados.

Una vez terminado el recital la orquesta presente retomo su interpretación, Levi camino con rumbo hacia Farlan, sin embargo fue detenido por Erwin.

\- Hermosa presentación, quien diría que tiene esa voz.

El pelinegro miro un momento al rubio para después ignorarlo y continuar pero nuevamente fue detenido esta vez por Moblit.

\- Ackerman nos vamos, solo quería advertirte que ya no permitiré que te acerques de nuevo a Hanji.

Levi observo la blanca mascara sin gesto alguno. - ¿Por qué mierda sigues con esa mascara? No es como que a alguien le importe tu cara... además Hanji es una mujer adulta y puede decidir si me quiere cerca o no. Señalo el pelinegro.

Moblit tomo su máscara haciéndola a un lado ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para dejar ver medio rostro mostrando su faz marcada por un oscuro enojo. – Levi seré claro contigo, he cuidado de Hanji por 10 años y no dejare que un patán como tú le haga daño.

\- ¿Y qué puede hacer un dibujante ambulante como tu contra alguien como yo? Siseo el pelinegro.

El ojo visible de Moblit se enturbio en aquel verde oliva que lo llenaba antes de hablar. – TÚ no sabes quién soy…

\- Entonces… ¿Le has mentido a Hanji por 10 años? No creo que eso le vaya a gustar mucho. Respondió el pelinegro mirando de forma fría al más alto.

Erwin solo un poco más atrás escucho las líneas de ambos.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji por su parte se dirigió hacia una de las mesas para tomar algo de agua y descansar después de la larga presentación, vaya que había sido algo bueno.

\- Hanji ¿Qué crees que haces? Se escuchó decir a la rubia amiga de Hanji.

\- Tomo agua… ¿Algún problema? Cuestiono la castaña con cierta duda en su voz, mientras veía a Nanaba acercarse hasta quedar junto a ella. – No hablo de eso, ¿Acaso estabas coqueteando con Levi? cuando comenzó a cantar solo te dedicaste a verlo y el… bueno, parecía que te cantaba devolviéndote cortas miradas.

La castaña tratando de disimular su gesto con una risa que de todas formas se escuchó nerviosa. – Claro que no, porque aria eso, además Levi es un amargado, tiene una hermosa voz pero eso es todo.

Nanaba cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho mientras enarcaba una ceja. – Además no olvidemos que se va a casar. En fin… creo que le gustas a Erwin.

Hanji casi escupe su bebida ante la última parte de lo dicho por la rubia - ¿Qué? Hay Nanaba no digas tonterías, Erwin es un hombre muy serio que no tiene motivos para verme de esa forma.

\- Por el contrario Hanji, yo creo que el sería un maravilloso candidato para ti, "Sr. Hanji de Smit" suena encantador.

La castaña volvió a tomar otro sorbo mientras enarcaba una ceja ante la loca idea de su rubia amiga.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Maisis11** Ahora si ya habrá mucha más interacción entre estos dos y ahora si lemon en el siguiente cap (*7*), Kenny se ira metiendo para averiguar por qué "el raro comportamiento" es inevitable.

 **Navy blue glasses** O si… pronto sabremos que oculta Moblit y por qué toda esa fina educación. Ciertamente, como dice el dicho "si el rio suena…"

 **Dy** Cierto Moblit solo aparenta ser un santo XD, pero está dispuesto a jugar sus mejores cartas contra Levi.

 **Averdia** Lemon MobuHan tendremos un poco más de eso después, pero ahora llega el lemon LeviHan (*w*). Lo que es un hecho es que Kenny ya fijo a Hanji como objetivo de observación.

 **Linari7** Cierto a Levi no le gustara saber que esconde el rubio, ahora que Nanaba se declara a favor de Erwin, Levi tendrá la ayuda de alguien más (n_n). se rodea de rubios XD XD XD.

 **Anna Sora** Y Pronto más lemon (nwn).

 **Guest** Actualizando (*w*)/

 **Nohara Cirene** A él no le importa el qué dirán jujuju, ese Farlan trata de ser la voz de la razón pero también quiere ayudar a su amigo. Jejeje esa fiesta será comidilla de periodistas. Y Sip Uri y Kenny tiene como que sospechas de cosas que aún no relacionan.


	18. Cap 18 El piano y el violín II

**Cap. 18 El piano y el violín II**

Las féminas apenas continuarían su conversación de carácter incomodo cuando una voz masculina interrumpió sin más.

\- Señoritas me disculpo por interrumpir pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿me concedería esta pieza prodigiosa intérprete? Aquella voz interrumpió la conversación de ambas mujeres que al girarse vieron a Zeke con porte galante que extendía la mano en dirección de la castaña.

Ambas solo se le quedaron viendo sin decir palabra. – Que incomoda situación menciono con una ligera risa el rubio de lentes mientras los acomodaba. – Insisto en mi petición hermosa dama castaña.

Hanji en curvo una de sus delgadas cejas mientras dejaba su copa sobre la mesa. - ¿Bailar? Yo daba por hecho que mi presencia te molesta.

Zeke realizo un nuevo ademan pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones rubios de su cabeza. – Que dura… ya me disculpe por ello; además he quedado fascinado por esa maestría con el violín y note que dicho instrumento esta modificado, un detalle propio de alguien que no teme experimentar con cambios radicales. Añadió con un tono varonil mientras ofrecía nuevamente su mano.

Esta vez la castaña accedió tomándola mientras avanzaba al frente de este.

Nanaba quiso intervenir en total desacuerdo de aquello y apenas pronuncio un leve sonido de sus labios Zeke le devolvió una mirada amenazante que la hizo sentir un extraño escalofrió en la espada.

Nanaba se quedó quieta como frente a un depredador de mayor tamaño, mientras Hanji no pudo notar aquello al adelantarse a Zeke. La mejor opción de Nanaba era regresar y comunicar la situación a Mike, Erwin y Levi.

 **-o-O-o-**

Apenas unos momentos después la castaña se dejaba guiar en un acompasado vals, Zeke la tomaba por la cintura llevándola por toda la pista.

Nanaba llegaba adonde los antes mencionados continuaban discutiendo.

\- ¡No tengo ningún problema con Mike o Erwin pero veo tus oscuras intenciones con ella, Ackerman! Reclamaba Moblit a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Levi.

\- Eres un "ingenuo" si crees que yo soy el único riesgo para tus intereses con Hanji. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que Erwin también tiene sus planes? Contesto con clara mala intención el pelinegro.

Moblit no supo bien cómo reaccionar volteando a ver en automático a Erwin quien no se esperaba el cometario delator del pelinegro.

\- No creo que una discusión de ese tipo sea adecuada… Intervino Mike. Cuando La voz de Nanaba interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey! Si dejan de "marcar" territorio por un momento y me ponen atención. Zeke va tras Hanji…

Los 4 giraron en un solo movimiento encontrándose la imagen de la castaña formando un cadencioso baile junto a Zeke.

El grupo se puso en movimiento, con tres de ellos sintiendo los celos correr por su sangre al notar que Hanji sonreía e incluso dejaba escapar una ligera risa por lo que le estuviera diciendo su momentánea pareja de baile.

Sin embargo el pelinegro sintió su paso frenado por una mano sobre su hombro, al girarse con molestia se encontró con Kenny de gesto serio y ojos fijos en él. – Tenemos que hablar ahora. Ordeno el mayor sin más.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji se rio un momento del comentario de Zeke quien sonrió de forma encantadora. - ¿Hanji, cierto? Así te llamaron Mike, Erwin, Levi y tu compañero… es un nombre interesante. ¿Cuál es tu línea familiar?

Hanji miro curiosa a Zeke ¿Cuál sería su reacción al oír su respuesta? – No tengo línea familiar, no poseo un apellido, te informo que soy alguien del bajo rango social y me enorgullezco de haber aprendido sola lo que se.

Zeke dudo un momento, "¿Bastarda? ¿Sin padres? ¿Es de algún orfanato? Se preguntó el rubio antes de dejar ver alguna reacción. – Yo no tengo problemas con ello, no busco una chica de noble cuna, en cambio la inteligencia eso sí que es algo que exijo en una dama.

\- ¿Me está coqueteando, "Sr. inventor importante"? Respondió Hanji con un tono de desvergüenza como si la idea le causara gracia.

Zeke prescribió una alta valorización en las palabras de la castaña, considero que era hora de atacar de frente o simplemente ella pasaría de él. - ¿Coqueteando? Por favor esas cosas son para niños como mi hermanito, yo soy un hombre y quiero cortejarte. Pronuncio Zeke con un profundo tono mientras apretaba a Hanji hacia él ciñendo su agarre sobre la cintura de esta.

La castaña se mostró seria, cuando cualquier otra chica se hubiera derretido entre sus brazos. – Lo siento la propuesta me alaga pero mis intereses actuales recaen en otro hombre.

Zeke escucho la cortante respuesta, pero no era alguien que se retirara fácilmente. – Ya veo, ¿Erwin? Es un gran candidato tiene muchas admiradoras y sin duda debe apreciar tus creaciones… o tal vez es el hombre que te acompaña con su blanca mascara.

Hanji no respondió ¿Erwin? Era obvio que cualquiera pensara que estaba en algo con Moblit ya que siempre estaban juntos pero ¿Erwin? ¿Acaso se le estaba escapando algún detalle que no veía?

\- Sabes, si aceptaras alguna invitación mía podría mostrarte a detalle mi taller de trabajo, ¿eso te gustaría? Estoy seguro que lo encontraras de lo más interesante. Volvió a hablar el rubio ante el silencio de la castaña.

En el siguiente paso Zeke choco su espalda contra alguien parado detrás de él, girándose con molestia se encontró con Mike el único varón en el salón más alto que él, acompañado por Moblit, las palabras sobraban ante lo obvio.

Hanji miro a ambos desconcertada por su repentina aparición cuando una mano tomo la que era sujetada por Zeke deslizándola hacia atrás, al girar Hanji se encontró en los brazos de Erwin.

\- Lo siento, pero yo seré tu pareja para la siguiente pieza. Anuncio este y jalo a la castaña hacia otra área de la pista.

Zeke regreso su atención a Mike y Moblit cruzando los brazos - ¿Qué la hace tan especial? Debe ser algo importante para que no les preocupe que mañana los periódicos se los coman vivos con la reseña de esta fiesta.

\- Zeke, no deseamos iniciar un conflicto, Hanji es un chica muy especial para nosotros; si insistes en continuar tendremos que echarte de la fiesta. Anuncio Mike con gesto serio.

En tanto Hanji danzaba de la mano de Erwin, a diferencia de Zeke el nivel de baile de Erwin era superior, todo un maestro en la pista.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo con ese Zeke? Se quejó Hanji apenas completando su línea. – Ya lo rechace si es lo que les preocupa.

Erwin envolvió sutilmente el cuerpo femenino en calculados giros. – Zeke es peligroso, suele aprovecharse de las damas incautar para después presumir sus "victoria" como el patán que es.

\- Yo puedo romperle un brazo si intenta sobrepasarse con migo. Replico Hanji.

\- No lo dudo, hiciste sudar a Levi la noche que te persiguió, pero ese no es el punto; probablemente Zeke ya planeo el aprovecharse de tu ingenio y no de tu cuerpo. Respondió Erwin dirigiendo los pequeños pies de Hanji en un nuevo ritmo que inundaba el salón.

Hanji se acoplo a los nuevos movimientos, sin duda Moblit era un gran maestro al instruirla en el baile.

\- Tendría que ser más inteligente que yo para lograr eso. Finalizo al tomar la mano del rubio.

Erwin cruzo su mirada con la de ella buscando sus ojos. – Lo que me preocupa Hanji es que él es tan listo como tú, pero su forma de actuar es inescrupulosa.

Hanji sonrió tranquila hacia Erwin. - ¿Y ustedes solo quieren protegerme?

Erwin sostuvo el delgado cuerpo en el siguiente paso elevando a Hanji mientras le susurraba en la cercanía. – Te aria mi esposa solo para protegerte.

Hanji no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante tal declaración, aquello era casi escandaloso para sus oídos.

\- No Hanji, no es ninguna broma, lo digo con toda la seriedad posible; serias mi esposa llevarías mi apellido, y te desfloraría con la delicadeza que te mereces. No habría altar más sagrado para mí que el que resguardas con recelo entre tus piernas.

Hanji enrojeció con cada palabra que escuchaba de aquellos labios mientras su propia voz se atoraba en lo profundo de su garganta.

 **-o-O-o-**

Levi miraba a lo lejos con recelo como Hanji bailaba de la mano guía de Erwin, mientras escuchaba las toscas palabras de Kenny.

\- ¿Acaso estas escuchando enano? Llevas toda la noche discutiendo con tus molestos amigos o detrás de esa sucia violinista. Mi paciencia se agota; si mañana veo algo que no me guste en el periódico are que te lo comas.

Levi apenas si le importaba lo que dijera su tío, sus intereses actuales eran que Erwin no ejecutara su turbio plan con la castaña. Y en esos pensamientos estaba cuando una segunda voz lo llamo.

\- Levi, pereces muy interesado en esa mujer del violín. Eso sin mencionar que no has estado ni 5 minutos con tu prometida en toda la noche. Agrego Uri quien se encontraba en la misma mesa que ellos.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua con enojo - ¿Para qué voy a estar con ella ahora si para el siguiente mes estaré encadenado a su lado? Y Sobre la "sucia violinista" solo cuido que no haga ningún desfiguro en la fiesta después de todo ella y su compañero solo son músicos callejeros sin clase ni educación.

\- ¿Sin clase ni educación? Es curioso que digas eso cuando su interpretación fue exquisita, como si hubiera sido moldeada por maestros con años de experiencia en el sonido del violín. Refuto Uri con claro interés.

Levi percibió con una velada preocupación el interés del hombre mientras su tío dirigía la vista hacia la pista. - ¿Esa mujer esta enredada con Smit? Cuestiono sin disimulo.

Levi quiso reclamar por la pregunta pero era claro que no podía dar a notar nada de ello. – No lo sé, no tengo idea si Erwin se lleva a la cama a cada mujer que conoce.

\- Solo míralo su forma de llevarla por la pista es como si le estuviera haciendo el amor. Añadió con cizaña el mayor de los Ackerman en búsqueda de algún gesto de parte de su sobrino.

Levi sostuvo su semblante impasible ante la venenosa lengua de Kenny ya sobre entendiendo que a estas alturas su tío debía de tener ya formada toda una teoría al respecto; tenía que sacar a Hanji de ese lugar lo antes posible, al demonio la competencia con Erwin y Moblit, debía pensar en la seguridad de la castaña.

En otra mesa no tan lejos de la pista Farlan observaba ya dando por perdida cualquier idea sobre como alejar a Erwin de Hanji y menos a Moblit tan claramente molesto por lo que sucedía, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro de forma bastante suave.

\- Así que así es realmente la chica que le gusta… Interesante, Levi apunta alto; lo que es irónico siendo él quien es de alta sociedad. Se escuchó decir a una dulce voz.

Farlan se giró con sorpresa encontrándose con el amable rostro de Petra. El rubio casi se infarta ante las palabras de la chica, se sintió descubierto como si acabara de participar en la infidelidad de su amigo. Sin embargo el rostro de Petra era tranquilo y amable como siempre.

\- Tranquilo, yo sé lo que pasa. Anuncio la chica sentándose al lado del rubio. – Cuando llegue a la fiesta Levi me susurro al oído, "Estoy atrapado en tu situación… solo Farlan lo sabe". Lo comprendí y he estado observando todo desde lejos… él pobre parece una muralla de roca imbatible pero por dentro ya está un poco desesperado, después de todo nunca tuvo que competir por la atención de una mujer y aquí tiene todos los obstáculos posibles.

Farlan escucho las palabras de la pelinaranja aun sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto, pero fue ella la que siguió con la línea de la conversación unilateral. – Los hombres son tan malos para estas cosas, ¿tratabas de ganar minutos asolas para ellos?

Farlan suspiro finalmente ante las cuestiones de Petra y decido hablar sin más. – Si, pero es imposible; Erwin no se apartara y Mike le apoya, ese Moblit está cada vez más alerta seguramente se la llevara apenas termine la pieza que suena ahora, además ella no pone de su parte si es que siente algo por Levi… a lo mejor no le interesa.

\- Eso lo sabremos cuando termine todo esto; déjamelo a mí, solo has lo que te pido y se la conseguiré a Levi, en privado y para todo lo que resta de la noche.

Farlan la miro con duda. - ¿En verdad no te interesa tu matrimonio? Eso sin mencionar que lo que dices suena imposible.

Confía en mi tu solo te encargaras de una cosa, distraer a su compañero, Erwin, Mike o Zeke no serán problema. Tengo un plan aprueba de hombres.

 **-o-O-o-**

La pieza termino y Hanji se separó de Erwin aun sonrojada por lo dicho de parte del rubio.

\- Erwin… yo no puedo… no… susurro en voz baja la castaña.

El rubio se aproximó de nuevo casi susurrándole – No fue mi intención incomodarte Hanji, por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Hanji camino hacia una de las mesas alcanzando a ver a distancia a Mike y Moblit que parecían discutir con disimulo, lo que la castaña desconocía era el tema que giraba en torno a ella y las pretensiones de Erwin.

Apenas llego a la mesa tomo un largo trago de una de las copas buscando asentar su incomodo sentir, ¿Por qué carajos de repente dos hombres se le declaraban de forma tan descarada? Ya tenía suficiente con saber que Moblit la miraba como mujer, además a ella le gustaba el pelinegro aunque fuera algo irrealizable.

Erwin en tanto a las espaldas de ella depositaba con discreción el fino polvo de un pequeño sobre en una de las copas, copa que tomo agitando ligeramente, para después ofrecerla de forma cortes.

\- Hanji lo siento mucho en verdad no era mi intención incomodarte. Se excusó el rubio extendiendo la copa en dirección a la castaña.

Hanji en completa ignorancia del contenido solo la sujeto para acercarla a sus labios, ante la mirada del rubio.

En ese preciso instante una mano se atravesó tomando el cristalino recipiente. – Hanji, ya has tomado 2 copas antes, disculpa si llevo la cuenta, pero tu tolerancia al alcohol no es buena y este en particular es bastante fuerte. Se excusó Moblit ahora al lado de ambos.

Erwin se quedó de piedra al ver el movimiento de Moblit, tomo la copa de las manos de Hanji, dijo su línea de "hermano preocupado" y procedió a beberse la copa de un solo trago.

\- Maldición… Pensó para sí mismo Erwin, Moblit se acababa de tomar el maldito polvo…

En ello estaban cuando de la nada salió Petra hablando alegremente - ¡Erwin! Que gusto que al fin estés ligeramente libre, por favor baila con migo, eres tan maravilloso en la pista, además Levi solo está ahí sentado con su tío, ya sabes que solo es bueno ignorándome y Auruo es pésimo para bailar.

Petra hablaba y hablaba sin dar oportunidad al rubio varón de contestar y mientras lo hacía movía descuidadamente una amplia copa que llevaba en las manos llena hasta el borde de vino rojo, vino preparado con una gruesa capa de azúcar al fondo.

Finalmente la pelinaranja se giró en dirección a Hanji como si fuera a ir hacia la pista y "tropezó", tropezó con tan acertada puntería que vertió todo el contenido de su copa sobre Hanji, ahora la castaña escurría de vino rojo y azúcar desde su cuello hasta el abdomen.

\- ¡Hay, cielos! ¡PERDON! No fue mi intención, en serio no lo fue… por favor discúlpame Hanji… se disculpó con preocupación la pelinaranja viendo aquella gran mancha que se expandía por la camisa de la castaña mientras la tela absorbía el rojo líquido.

Hanji por su parte solo dibujo una expresión de incomodidad ante la tela mojada y la clara textura pegajosa del azúcar disuelto. – No, está bien… fue un accidente… será mejor que nos retiremos.

Al otro lado del salón Levi observo aquello con las crecientes ganas de ir al lugar pero su tío no le daba un momento. – Mira nada más Petra ensucio a la violinista, ¿sería accidental o serán celos?

El pelinegro no dijo nada esperando la situación no pasara a mayores.

Lo que los observadores no deducían era que la pequeña pelinaranja ya había puesto en marcha su plan libre de errores y aprueba de hombre.

\- Por favor no se retiren solo por mi torpeza… ¡Deja que arregle mi error! pronuncio la chicha bajita dirigiéndose directamente a Hanji.

Hanji la mira con extrañeza, lo mejor sería retirarse ahora antes de tener más problemas era la idea más clara en la cabeza de la castaña. Sin embargo Petra tomo a Hanji por el brazo y comenzó a llevarla con un pequeño tirón. Ahora Hanji se sentía en un predicamento si se soltaba luciría demasiado agresiva debido a la pequeña complexión de la pelinaranja, ¿además cómo iba a "arreglar" su error? Sin embargo la respuesta a ello no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Qué harás Petra? Cuestiono Erwin el cual fue respondido de inmediato.

\- La llevare a uno de los cuartos de invitados y después le pediré a Mikasa me permita tomar una de sus camisas, sé que no se negara además ella es alta como Hanji seguro comparten la misma talla.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron entre las personas que miran curiosas el incidente. Erwin sintió el impulso de seguir los pasos de las chicas pero Moblit llamo su atención. – Erwin, aprovechando este pequeño momento, en lo que Hanji consigue cambiarse de camisa, podrías aclararme eso de que estas tras de ella…

El rubio se giró hacia el de menor estatura y lo observo de forma seria. – Deberías sentarte Moblit.

 **-o-O-o-**

Petra condujo con discreción a Hanji por los largos pasillo, en esa área de la casa el silencio era casi total. Hanji no estaba muy segura de donde estaba, probablemente en el segundo piso, por momentos recordó la persecución en el área superior, hasta que Petra se detuvo frente a una puerta en específico.

\- Ho rayos está cerrada. Se quejó de pronto la pelinaranja.

\- ¿No tendrías que haber pedido permiso para esto? Cuestión Hanji observándola con duda.

Petra la miro mientras sonreía. – No, además todos están tan ocupados; si tan solo pudiera quitar el broche podrías cambiarte y listo.

Hanji no le pareció una cuestión tan relevante sin embargo la tela pegajosa comenzaba a ser realmente incomoda por lo que procedió a tomar un pequeño pasador de cabello, blandió el pomo de la puerta y en un solo chasquido este se abrió, como si tuviera la misma llave.

Petra se sorprendió ante la muestra de habilidad pero retomo rápidamente su línea original. - ¡Bien entremos!

Una vez dentro de la habitación Hanji se quedó un poco sorprendida, era un lugar amplio con un portentoso ventanal que daba a un balcón, al fondo se encontraba una amplia cama con dosel y los muebles que decoraban el lugar se notaban de fina madera.

Petra se acercó a una amplia puerta de dos hojas y deslizo la madera dejando ver varias prendas de ropa cuidadosamente prendidas de ganchos.

\- Bien Hanji aquí está la ropa ahí está el baño, siéntete libre de asearte y cambiarte. Añadió la pelinaranja.

No fueron muchos los minutos que la castaña tomo para limpiar su dorso en el baño, para un momento después tomar una camisa de las colgadas sin necesidad de revisar ante el hecho de que todas eran blancas, sin embargo al distenderla noto lo obvio, apreciable aun solo con la luz del baño encendida, que brindaba una mediana claridad a la habitación.

\- Es una camisa de hombre… menciona la castaña ahora mirando a Petra.

La chica solo sonrió de forma maliciosa. – Estamos en la habitación de Levi…

\- ¿Qué?... ¿pero qué carajos pretendes? ¿Tratas de jugarme una broma pesada? ¿Ahora harás parecer que entre aquí como una especie de loca acosadora?... Metete en la cabeza que no me interesa tu enano prometido. Hablo Hanji en tono serio y un tanto amenazante.

Sin embargo Petra no mostro inquietud alguna hacia la reacción de la más alta mientras se acercaba a esta.

\- No Hanji, las cosas no son como crees; Levi y Yo no, nos amamos; el matrimonio es arreglado por mi padre y su tío; para ser sincera yo estoy con otro hombre… y Levi nos cubre… Hablo la más bajita mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente al pensar en el hecho.

Hanji no supo que reacción tener ante aquello regresando la mirada a la blanca tela.

\- Pero tú por el contrario… si te gusta Levi ¿verdad? Después de todo él es muy guapo aun que lo llames enano. Apuesto que han tenido momentos agradables en sus encuentros ocasionales.

Hanji giro su vista para ver como Petra ahora se encontraba aun lado de ella con aquella misma sonrisa picaresca.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener intimidad con él? Cuestiono sin vergüenza en la voz viendo como Hanji se sonrojaba repentinamente ante tal idea que le regreso al incidente del privado en la estación.

\- ¡Pero como te atreves a decir tales cosas! Yo no… no… La frase no fue completada debido al movimiento de Petra que tomo la camisa de las manos de Hanji para colocarla sobre sus hombros cerrando el primer botón.

\- Escucha Hanji, yo puedo ser de mucha ayuda y así también puedo regresar el favor a Levi por cubrirme. Solo pido un poco de tu parte. Haya afuera hay otros tres hombres que se ven bastante interesados en ti ¿Pero qué eliges tú?

Hanji desvió la mirada – En realidad yo creo que estar con Levi es una pésima idea… además se casaran.

Petra continua abotonando la camisa, con lo que la castaña procedió a colocarse correctamente las mangas mientras la chica cerraba la prenda.

\- Bien, mira Hanji; yo creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo donde tanto Levi, Tú, Yo y Auruo podemos salir con beneficios, nosotros tenemos que dar la cara por la presión social de nuestra familias pero eso no nos impide que busquemos formas para ser al menos un poco felices…

Ahora solo quédate aquí y piensa las cosas, tienes mi palabra que nadie vendrá a molestarte. Concluyo la pelinaranja ahora dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, para salir cerrando la hoja de madera tras de sí.

Hanji se quedó en silencio y tras unos minutos extendió su mano tomando otra de las camisas, acercándola a su nariz aspirando el olor masculino impregnado en ella.

 **-o-O-o-**

Petra corrió apenas se había alejado lo suficiente de aquella habitación, bajo por la escalera hasta llegar al salón donde ejecutaría la siguiente parte de su plan, rodeo la pista evitando toparse con Erwin que podría preguntar por la castaña, viéndolo a distancia mientras ofrecía lo que aprecia un vaso solo con agua al Rubio compañero de Hanji que se encontraba sentado en una mesa alejada con la máscara a medio subir, parecía un poco indispuesto ¿habría tomado algo demasiado fuerte?

Solo un instante después los pasos de la pelinaranja llegaron a la mesa donde Kenny mantenía como "compañía" a Levi.

\- ¡Levi vamos a bailar!… dijo con su tono alegre de siempre, pero fue recibida por los fríos ojos del pelinegro.

\- Ahora no Petra… contesto con un fastidio sumamente remarcado en la voz. Cuando fue el mismo Kenny quien lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo levantar.

\- Con una mierda, baila con tu prometida. Ya la cagaste demasiado esta noche. Apropósito Petra ¿Dónde está la violinista? Vi que la sacaste del salón.

Petra miro a Kenny y sin perder el semblante contesto con la mayor simpleza posible. – Ella se fue, le ofrecí conseguirle otra blusa pero dijo algo sobre que no quería causar molestias y mejor se fue, además su compañero parece muy animado tomando con Erwin.

No hubo más conversación la chica tomo el brazo de Levi y lo llevo hasta la pista donde el pelinegro con gesto de antipatía la tomo por la mano y la cintura siguiendo la música.

\- ¿Dónde carajos esta Hanji? Pregunto el pelinegro.

Petra sonrió aun teniendo de frente la siempre amargada expresión de Levi. – No tienes que hacerte del rogar así, es claro que debías salir a la pista con migo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo bailo por gusto? Ahora responde. Se quejó el pelinegro.

\- En tu cuarto… Petra solo disfruto de la expresión de Levi ante lo dicho, él estaba confuso y extrañado con aquella respuesta. Tras aquello ella tomo al pelinegro del brazo y lo llevo fuera del salón por la puerta principal, para que todos los que estuvieran cerca los vieran salir.

Y apenas unos minutos después cruzaron el jardín para ingresar por un acceso trasero.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji percibía el aroma del pelinegro en aquella tela así como en la camisa que portaba siendo esta ahora la única cubierta sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras la gabardina y el corsé reposaban sobre el tocador, abajo la camisa y el top mojado que llevaba antes.

El aroma de aquella prenda le encantaba era una mezcla de menta y otra fragancia que no podía distinguir. Por puro impulso toco uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela notando como la coronación de estos se encontraba endurecida.

La vergüenza la invadió nuevamente ante darse cuenta que su libido se encontraba inquieto, tocarse mientras percibía una de las prenda del varón no era la acción más propia. Pero su mente se nublaba ante la idea, recoloco su mano sobre el seno y acaricio lentamente; para después deslizarla hacia su entrepierna. ¿Acaso se estaba humedeciendo? Se preguntó sabiéndolo; se dejó deslizar ante el dobles de sus rodillas quedando sobre la alfombra de aquella habitación, sin apartar la tela de su rostro; considero hacer presión sobre su intimidad. Cuando un sonido bajo pero claro la lleno de temor girándose asustada hacia la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba el pelinegro de pie tras cerrar la hoja de madera, observándola.

\- ¿Te estas tocando mientras hueles mi ropa? Aquella línea sonó como pregunta pero era claro que era una afirmación.

Hanji soltó la camisa que sostenía mientras se incorporaba de un salto, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Levi la había visto en tan vergonzosa situación, ¿Qué debía hacer…? Huir y meterse bajo tierra parecía una opción bastante razonable.

Hanji retrocedió por inercia cuando Levi acorto la distancia. – ¿Puedo afirmar que ahora no me rechazaras? Petra dijo que estarías aquí y ahora podría hablar contigo en mejores términos ya que ella te hablo de nuestro acuerdo.

\- ¿Ha… hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar? Balbuceo Hanji aun retrocediendo mientras notaba que se le acababa el espacio.

El pelinegro dio un paso largo tomando las muñecas de Hanji mientras la hacía caer sobre mullida cama quedando el sobre esta.

\- Hablar sobre que eres una chica muy mala bailando así con Erwin y el imbécil de Zeke, mala por hacerme sufrir cada segundo de esta fiesta.

La castaña miro el rostro del pelinegro, aparentemente el caballero se había ido y solo quedaba el macho dominante que deseaba una hembra.

\- ¿Ahora me violaras? Pregunto sin apartar la vista de este. El pelinegro sonrió malicioso, solo si tienes esos peculiares gustos de rudeza en el lecho. Pero personalmente deseo oírte gemir… Hanji… te lo suplico; concédeme tan dulce bocado. Susurro el azabache al oído de la castaña.

Hanji sintió su respiración acelerarse con el cercano contacto del azabache. – No quiero ser tu diversión… susurro con una voz entre cortada.

El pelinegro fijo nuevamente sus grises ojos en el lago chocolate que lo consumía poco a poco. – Maldición Hanji, renunciare todo por ti. Solo déjame probarte mi valía.

Hanji respiro aquel aliento y su barrera mental se desmoronó cual ladera vencida por una tormenta. Mientras juntaba sus labios con los del pelinegro.

Este la abrazo con fuerza levantándola mientras el mismo subía a la cama dejando atrás sus zapatos, de un tirón expulso las largas botas de ella y sin esfuerzo la castaña ya yacía sentada en el regazo del pelinegro que besaba su cuello con deseo delirante.

Cada beso parecía quemar su piel y exigir un nuevo contacto, cuando un pequeño gemido fue reprimido por ella al sentir los labios del pelinegro atrapar uno de sus endurecidos botones bajo la tela de la camisa aun cerrada.

Hanji sintió como los fuertes brazo del varón la apretaban hacia su dorso mientras con maestría desabotonaba aquellos obstáculos plásticos liberando dos de ellos, para proceder a encaminar sus manos hacia el cinturón de la fémina el cual cedió con facilidad siendo lanzado a un lado.

Hanji respiraba con fuerza cuando repentinamente se sintió desprotegida al ver como el pelinegro la soltaba cuando noto como el mismo se liberaba se su ropa superior quedando con la camisa abierta. Dando la oportunidad a la castaña de deleitarse con aquel dorso esculpido por el ejercicio, sus tímidas manos lo recorrieron despacio dándose tiempo para sentir los tensos músculos masculinos. Mientras Levi se limitó a verla a dejarla disfrutar cada segundo de su contacto de poder explorarlo.

En aquel momento su único deseo fue hacer que aquel acto se grabara en la mente de la castaña, que fuera tan profunda la marca que no deseara estar con ningún otro hombre nunca, más que con él. Con aquella idea procedió a tomar la cadera de la fémina levantándola con suavidad pero de forma inevitable ahora deslizando el pantalón fuera de aquellas piernas al tacto suaves como mantequilla.

La acción fue permitida por la castaña quien a su vez procedió a soltar el cinturón del pelinegro. Sin embargo el no espero a que Hanji realizará acción de despojarlo de la prenda inferior acercándola nuevamente a él mientras liberaba sus pechos de la blanca tela, el sonrojo de la vergüenza regreso al sentirse expuesta a los grises ojos que en aquel momento no parecían querer ver nada más que aquellas moldeadas carnosidades de punta acaramelada, procediendo a degustar con lascivia la izquierda mientras estrechaba sus brazos en tono a la cintura.

Hanji dejo surgir cortos gemidos ante las atenciones de los carnosos labios sobre ella; sin embargo un escalofrió la insto a querer retroceder cuando a través de la barrera de tela sintió como el creciente falo del pelinegro comenzaba a empujar el pantalón ansioso por ser liberado.

\- Demonios… él terminara… penetrándome… caviló Hanji ante la visión del bulto bajo la tela.

\- ¿Miedo? Cuestiono el pelinegro notando la dirección de la mirada chocolate.

Hanji rio de forma tonta, lenta y forzada ante la pregunta mirando al pelinegro que comenzaba a mostrar signos de una elevación en su temperatura corporal así como ella, el ambiente comenzaba a subir su fervor. - ¿Después puedo meterte algo de tu mismo tamaño? Pregunto la castaña mientras miraba de nuevo el bulto bajo la tela.

Un seco y casi molesto "NO" salió de los labios masculinos, mientras la recostaba colocándose a un lado del cuerpo femenino y reanudar los besos sobre al cuello, Hanji abrazo la cabeza de pelinegro enredando sus finos dedos entre los mechones negros sintiendo como aquel aroma a menta regresaba a su nariz. Sintiendo un cosquilleo producto de las manos masculinas que recorrían sin pudor su dorso, una se deslizo lentamente hasta posar los dedos sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior.

En un pequeño sobre salto ella misma coloco una mano sobre la de él intentando retirarla de aquel sensible punto, sin embargo el pelinegro no sedería comenzando a frotar suavemente dos de su dedos en aquel monte de venus.

La castaña se retorció regresando sus manos hacia la espalda masculina por debajo de la camisa apretaba y rasguñaba la extensión de aquellos omoplatos, gimiendo en el oído de su cómplice.

Levi apretó suavemente teniendo al tacto la humedad que había impregnado la ropa íntima, complacido por aquello se posiciono sobre la castaña prendando sus labios aun manteniendo la posición de su mano. La beso con ímpetu introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, he impidiéndole lanzar alguna expresión cuando deslizo aquellos dedos por debajo de la fina tela invadiendo la área previa a la íntima cavidad. Hanji empujo el pecho de Levi separando el beso estremeciéndose al sentir como uno de los dedos del varón comenzaba invadirla lentamente, sin mayor resistencia gracias a la presencia de su propia lubricación, La castaña gimoteo de forma entre cortada.

\- ¿Acaso nunca hundiste tus dedos aquí? Cuestiono el pelinegro con una maliciosa sonrisa, Hanji lo miro con ojos suplicantes, sin saber si pedirle que se detuviera o clamar por su avance.

Un segundo dedo comenzó a deslizarse mientras estimulaba con un delicado roce el carnoso botón de placer en medio de su flor. Los grises ojos examinaron la expresión de la castaña considerando como proceder, mientras toma la barbilla de esta con su mano libre reiniciando el beso que esta vez fue corto y puntual, mientras retiraba los dedos de ella.

Hanji dejó escapar una pequeña queja ante aquello, que corto en seguida cuando vio como el pelinegro llevaba ambos dedos a su boca en la imagen más incitante que hubiera apreciado, y así tras aquel sugerente movimiento él retrocedió colocándose entre las piernas canela, acariciando y apretando, besando los muslos internos colmándolos de pequeños mordisco sobre la sensible piel.

Un nuevo y claro gemido broto de aquella garganta femenina cuando sintió los labios besar su intimidad solo haciendo a un lado su húmeda ropa interior de una forma pecaminosa; en una gula por su sexualidad.

Ya era el momento, el mismo estaba al limite su miembro clamaba invadir aquella fémina, procediendo a detener su toque llevo ambas manos al pantalón, abriendo la unión de la tela y mostrando su erección.

Hanji poso sus ojos chocolate sobre aquel falo, y curiosa en si misma extendió una mano rozando la punta con su dedo índice, la piel se sentía caliente y tersa. Mientras el líquido pre seminal formaba una fina gota.

La castaña tembló ligeramente en su toque y el pelinegro solo tomo su mano llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla. Inmediatamente se colocó sobre ella con su miembro entre los labios femeninos, empujo con ligereza, Hanji se estremeció. El avance continuo mientras la tibia lubricación cumplía con su objetivo, La castaña ladeo la cabeza mordiendo el edredón de la cama, Levi se detuvo acariciando su mejilla.

\- Si no puedes soportarlo dilo… murmuro con un tono bajo y cálido.

Hanji le regreso una mirada ligeramente llorosa mientras extendía sus brazos atrayéndolo, hasta tener su oído cerca. – Hazlo… quiero sentirte, aun si duele…

El pelinegro tomo nuevamente sus labios en un beso ansioso y empujo ocupado el espacio íntimo, sintiendo como la castaña curvaba su espalda, mientras cada centímetro reclamaba la tibieza de las paredes vaginales.

Era demasiado; ese fue el sentir de la castaña mientras se aferraba al varón que luchaba con el instinto de comenzar a empujar en tan apretado paso.

\- Hanji…. Gruño el pelinegro mientras una gota de sudor corría por su cien. Hanji respiraba de forma agitada mientras aquella pronunciación de su nombre la embriagaba. La masculina voz se escuchaba llena de deseo, excitación y exigencia de más de ella. Se inclinó dando un mordico en su lóbulo derecho

Para después bajar su boca y juguetear con los erectos pezones.

Lentamente comenzó a deslizarse en aquella tibieza. – Me vas… a romper… gimió la castaña al tiempo que su frente se perlaba de sudor.

\- Te acostumbraras a mi tamaño… siseo el pelinegro. – Te quiero en mi lecho cada noche…

Hanji entre abrió los ojos reflejándose en el precioso gris metálico de los que la observaban. - ¿Quieres verte gemir? Pregunto el pelinegro con un tono deseoso y con tintes de juego.

Hanji no comprendió su pregunta hasta que sintió como el azabache salía de ella y con facilidad la colocaba de lado, sostuvo su pierna y la separo dejando al descubierto su sexo, comenzando a penetrarla nuevamente, en ese punto la castaña vio su propio reflejo en el espejo del closet que había quedado abierto, una sensación de morbo, vergüenza y excitación se hizo presente al poder ver cómo era penetrada por aquel miembro erecto, tal vez más de lo que esperaba, ¿Cómo algo de esa dimensión podía entrar en ella? Se cuestionó, hasta que Levi decidió colocar su mano sobre el área estimulando su rosado clítoris.

La fémina no supo más dejándose llevar por cada sensación, apenas notando cuando él se colocó encima de ella nuevamente. Dándole una chispa de sentido común a su embriagado cerebro lleno de dopamina. "Si termina adentro te va a embarazar" escucho dentro de la profundidad de sus ideas

Ideas cada vez más borrosas al tocar el cielo de la mano de aquel hombre. Apenas sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras su útero recibía la simiente del pelinegro, cálida y entremezclada con su propio orgasmo.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Linari7** Levi se tendrá que poner bastante audaz si quiere ganar en especial porque casi todo se pondrá en contra conforme avance esto, Zeke es ladino y regresara para poner más problemas.

Me gusta la idea de que se quieran imponer al otro a través de sus talentos :3 la canción que use se llama "Sakasama no Chou" de Snow solo coloque un fragmento porque es un poco larga y hay que buscarla con subtítulos, la original esta en japonés. Gracias por la preocupación :'D ya estoy mejor de salud ahora solo faltan algunas cosas espero mejoren :D Navy blue glasses Erwin es directo, quiere darse a Hanji y no tiene problemas en decírselo, igual este rubio de sexys cejas tendrá mucho que hacer por Hanji en su momento ;D Averdia Jejeje la tensión se siente en el aire, Moblit y su secreto lo sabremos en breve :3. Gracias ya estoy mejor :D solo algunas cosillas y estaría excelente.

 **Maisis11** Levi usara los recursos necesarios para atraer a Hanji, aun eso sea cantar en público XD, pero lo tenso es lo observadores que son Kenny y Uri. Me encantaría actualizar doble, a veces se puede y otras no, depende de que tan inspirada este y lo que surja, a veces puedo escribir 2 cap de un jalón y otras bueno ando en blanco. (*3*)

 **Dy** Moblit no quiere perder a Hanji y ya siente que ella está bastante interesada en Levi, y eso lo llevara a jugar otras cartas en especial al casi exponerse así mismo al decir "tú no sabes quién soy", ha y pronto sabremos quién es (*w*).

 **Zoe Lj** 4 competidores 1 chica, igual todos tienen algo turbio que esconder XD, Nana considera que Erwin sería la mejor opción :3.

Gracias, ya estoy mejor :3


	19. Cap 19 Y de buenas intenciones…

Y yo tratando de actualizar desde la 1 de la tarde pero la página no ayuda, con su "Error 503" que feo… en fin ahora si, antes de que otra cosa suceda, les dejo el cap :D

 **Cap. 19 Y de buenas intenciones…**

 **-O-**

 **Y buenas intenciones esta tapizado el camino al infierno…**

Dicho popular

 **-O-**

Los parpados de la castaña se abrieron lentamente más por la percepción de un estímulo físico que por el deseo de hacerlo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada lo primero que vio fue una moderada cantidad de espuma cubriendo sus senos y dos níveas manos que jugueteaban con los rosados pezones, seguidos por un suave mordisco sobre su oreja derecha y la voz masculina del pelinegro a sus espaldas.

\- Al fin despertaste… murmuro.

Hanji se despabilo en seguida viendo que se encontraba en una tina de baño cubierta por agua, espuma y un fragante olor a menta, mientras el pelinegro la mantenía de espalda recargada en su pecho.

\- ¡Me tengo que ir! Exclamo Hanji, viendo con preocupación la blanca luz que se colaba por las cortinas del baño. - Los demás deben estar preocupados…

El pelinegro mantuvo una extraña calma mientras sostenía a Hanji por la cintura notando un pequeño gesto de incomodidad en el rostro femenino.

\- ¿Duele? Pregunto mientras acariciaba el bajo vientre de la fémina.

Hanji cambio su expresión por una de molestia. - ¡No hiciste ningún mérito! Si paso esto es porque yo te deje, además ¿Qué paso con eso de que no me tocarías ni con una rama?

Levi continúo con sus pequeños besos sobre el lóbulo recorriéndose hacia el cuello. – Es de sabios cambiar de opinión…

\- No volverá a pasar… esto está mal. Se quejó la castaña mirando su reflejo en el agua y a su vez el de Levi notando como el pelinegro le devolvía la mirada a través del líquido.

\- Pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Le susurró al oído posando sus labios sobre el trigueño hombro, sin embargo aquellas palabras fueron para sí mismo mientras sus pensamientos le recordaban aquello que ella un desconocía de su pasado.

\- Levi… esto está mal, seguramente tu tío intentara matarme… pronuncio la castaña con tal seriedad que el pelinegro detuvo su insistente rose de labios. – Además ahora que lo veo con más claridad el y su amigo me miraron de forma muy extraña… como si me conocieran, aunque es la primera vez que cruzo mirada con ellos. Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien venga a buscarte.

Levi contemplo un momento su reflejo por encima del hombro de Hanji sin decir nada. Hasta que extendió su mano hasta tomar una regadera extensible para quitar el jabón existente sobre sus cuerpos.

\- No te preocupes por ello, Farlan vino antes y le pedí que diera una excusa para que no me molestaran. Contesto mientras limpiaba la blanca espuma del cabello castaño y sus pensamientos regresaban a casi una hora antes.

 **-o-O-o-**

Un golpeteo bajo pero firme llamo la atención del pelinegro quien gruño ante la interrupción de aquel momento de calma tras despertar y solo mantenerse recostado manteniendo el tibio cuerpo de la castaña sobre su dorso.

Se levantó de mala gana tomando la perilla de la puerta y liberando el seguro manual en el interior de la puerta abriendo ligeramente vio a Farlan. Quien parecía no había dormido nada a un.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? Cuestiono sin más el pelinegro abriendo un poco más la hoja de madera.

\- Levi… ¿Ya se fue? Por favor dime que ya se fue… pregunto el rubio.

Levi solo miro ligeramente sobre su hombro y Farlan siguiendo aquel movimiento observo dentro de la habitación, encontrándose con la imagen de la castaña recostada entre las sabanas, en una postura que la hacía ver inocente casi indefensa en especial cuando aún dormida tomo entre sus brazos la almohada donde Levi estaba recostado hace poco, dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

\- ¡Maldición Levi, estas tentando demasiado tu suerte! ¡Sácala de aquí! Ya la disfrutaste ¡AHORA TEN CORDURA! Se quejó Farlan, mientras el pelinegro lo retiraba de la puerta con una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Seria un patán si hago tal cosa como echarla… Soy su primer hombre… también planeo ser el único.

Farlan escucho aquellas palabras distorsionando su gesto ante aquello. – Ok… me alegro por ti… creo… la dulzura de una virgen; pero con respecto a lo segundo… sabes que Kenny nunca te lo va a permitir… eso sin mencionar que si se entera que es un cabo suelto de un trabajo pasado, bueno…

Levi solo miro con desinterés al más alto antes de cerrar la puerta que fue detenida por Farlan. - ¡Hey! Aun no termino, mejor que te enteres que… la fiesta se pudo un poco; complicada después de que "desapareciste" y vieron regresar a Petra sola al salón, hubo algunas habladurías entre los invitados, y ya entrada la madrugada Kenny me acorralo en una de las mesas preguntando donde estabas… yo…tuve que inventar algo…

\- Solo escúpelo Farlan. Se quejó el pelinegro ante tanta vacilación.

\- Bien, como era más que obvio que no dejabas de ir tras Hanji desde que apareció en la fiesta, el baile incluso durante el recital, tuve que decirle a Kenny que esa mujer bueno… te era apetecible… como diversión claro… y que la razón por que desapareciste es que… más tarde le ofreciste dinero para que… complaciera tus peticiones en privado pero ella se ofendió yéndose por la puerta de atrás. Eso te dejo muy molesto y decidiste retirarte a tu habitación por el resto de la noche ignorando a todos. Concluyo con igual vacilación el rubio.

Levi entorno los ojos ante aquella pésima invención de su amigo, pero "lo hecho está hecho" y ahora solo le quedaba soportar la joda que le repetiría Kenny todo el día por aquello. – Bien Farlan… solo ya no agregues nada a esa mierda de historia… ¿Qué paso con Erwin, Mike y Moblit?

\- Mike y Nanaba se retiraron con más facilidad ella estaba cansada y ya no presto mucha atención a lo que sucedía, por supuesto Mike no podía negarse a llevarla a su casa. Por otro lado Petra me encargo mantener distraído a ese Moblit pero no fue necesario el parecía bastante tomado casi enfermo de pronto, Erwin lo estuvo acompañando, incluso lo ayudo a salir de aquí y se fueron en la carrosa de él, tanto que ninguno de los dos pregunto nada sobre ti o donde estaba ella. Por otra parte, Zeke sí que la estuvo buscando pero claro él no era más que un invitado así que no podía ir más allá del salón.

La fiesta término hace un par de horas, yo me encargue de despedir a todos los invitados y ahora todos duermen incluso tu tío. Concluyo el rubio.

Levi chasqueo ligeramente la lengua antes de hablar. – Bien ve a dormir, yo me encargaré de lo que pase después.

 **-o-O-o-**

Ahora Levi veía como Hanji se vestía mientras el colocaba un juego de sabanas limpias sobre la cama y las anteriores permanecían ahora en una cesta. Percibió como la castaña daba una mirada a la tela abultada en el contenedor.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por ello, yo me encargo de hacer todo lo de mi habitación, nadie vera ese hilo de sangre. Menciono el pelinegro.

Hanji termino de ajustar sus ropas, tomar su pequeña mochila lateral y su instrumento. – Ahora me iré… Levi… esto no se puede repetir, olvidemos lo que paso ¿Si?

El pelinegro sintió como su pecho se estrujaba ante aquellas palabras aun cuando su rostro no expreso nada. - ¿No te importa que tomara tu virginidad? Supondría que estarías vulnerable al respecto. Pregunto buscando alguna duda en las palabras de la castaña. Sin embargo Hanji continúo con gesto serio.

\- No tomaste nada, yo lo hice contigo por que quise, además si te acepto y me entero que soy un juego para ti nunca me lo perdonaría.

Levi considero bastante razonables las palabras de la castaña después de todo ella se estaba protegiendo, sin embargo su impulso lo llevo a acercarse hasta ella tomando sus labios una vez más en un beso suave que le pedía quedarse en su vida.

Beso que fue correspondido por los suaves labios de ella.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Casa de Erwin**

El cálido sol de la mañana se colaba a través de las cortinas de tafetán blanco incitando a los ojos verde olivo abrirse lentamente. Moblit despertaba con un medianamente tolerable dolor de cabeza para darse cuenta que se encontraba recostado en amplio sillón de terciopelo negro cubierto por una afelpada manta.

Sus botas, gabardina, chaleco, mascara, mochila e instrumentos reposaban en el sofá junto a donde estaba; no fue difícil reconocer aquel lugar era la amplia sala en casa de Erwin. ¿Qué demonios paso? Se cuestionó mirando a un lado y a otro aun aturdido.

\- Lo que tomaste era fuerte, terminaste borracho y yo te traje aquí, no podía permitir que fueras a casa en ese estado. Se escuchó decir a Erwin quien iba entrando al lugar con un par de tazas de té ofreciendo una a Moblit.

\- ¿Dónde está Hanji? Pregunto Moblit tomando la taza y dando un sorbo a la caliente bebida.

Erwin pensó un momento en lo ocurrido y nada le sacaba de la cabeza que lo acontecido había sido algo demasiado extraño. – Bueno después de que se fue con Petra no le vi más, después la misma Petra me informo que Hanji se había cambiado la camisa y se había ido.

Ambos rubios guardaron silencio.

\- Debo irme… Menciono Moblit finalmente.

\- Deberías descansar un poco más, el baño está listo si deseas asearte. Unos minutos mas no te afectaran, si te preocupa Hanji solo recuerda que ella sabe cuidarse sola. Respondió Erwin girando para salir del área cuando la voz de Moblit lo llamo.

\- Erwin… Estas interesado en Hanji ¿cierto? Sabes… te aprecio bastante pero no voy a negar que la idea me molesta, en especial porque siempre te confié lo que siento por ella.

El rubio de ojos azules se detuvo mirando nuevamente a Moblit, sin evadir el tema mantuvo un semblante sereno.

\- Es cierto, Hanji es de mi interés; no lo niego pero antes de comenzar una discusión quiero que entiendas que no soy tu rival en amores. Te aprecio como amigo así que ¿Por qué no dejamos que Hanji decida?

 **-o-O-o-**

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando la castaña llegaba a su vivienda, el sol ya se encontraba bastante alto y el día era tibio aun siendo invierno. Entro con total calma ya esperado ver a Moblit ansioso y queriendo saber dónde estaba. Tal vez sería buena idea no darle vueltas al asunto y decirle que paso la noche en el palacete.

Sin embargo al entrar solo se encontró con Nifa, Keiji y Abel cada uno en sus actividades; los tres la miraron y dejaron ver una expresión aliviada aunque notaron que Moblit no estaba con ella.

\- ¡Hanji! ¿Qué paso? Pensábamos que regresarían en la madrugada ¿En dónde está Moblit? Cuestiono Nifa colocándose al frente de la castaña.

Hanji vio a su amiga un momento mientras se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo pensando. – Moblit… si no ha llegado aún debe estar con Erwin… Yo pase la noche en el palacete… con…

La castaña se detuvo en su contestación al ver la mirada de sus amigos en especial la de Nifa a quien había dicho sobre el incidente del beso y su seguridad para decir la verdad se vio menguada; no podía, simplemente no podía decirles que había pasado la noche en compañía de Levi… a solas.

\- Yo pase la noche… con… Nanaba… bueno hasta que tuvo que retirarse y ya no la vi, yo tuve un pequeño contratiempo con una copa de vino y después de ello me senté en un sillón cerca de los pasillos, me quede dormida y nadie me despertó, y bueno heme aquí a esta hora.

Su respuesta simple no fue cuestionada por sus amigos en absoluto, solo quedaba esperar a que Moblit regresara.

 **Algunas horas más tarde.**

Levi movía lentamente la pequeña hoja que flotaba sobre la tención superficial de su té en una postura extraña en el reposaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos que a su vez apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su fina taza de té, viendo sin ver sus ojos poseían una mirada apacible pero distante.

\- ¿Estás enamorado? Cuestiono la voz de alguien frente a él.

Levi apenas si poso sus grises ojos en Farlan que sentado frente a él en aquella mesita de jardín lo observaba mientras tomaba a su vez de su taza, antes de hablar.

\- No me mires así, es evidente como lo sería un ave con la ala rota, y no hablo de "enamorado" de esa forma estúpida e idealizada que muchos consideran amor, tú estás sufriendo porque sabes que es irrealizable… solo dime ¿Qué te dio esa mujer? Cuestiono Farlan en un tono casi retorico.

Levi tomo de su té consumiendo incluso la pequeña hoja en este y se preguntó ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hanji ahora? - ¿Irrealizable? Cuestiono casi en un susurro.

Farlan continuo observándolo ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Levi siempre se ha comportado serio, amargado, malhumorado, frio, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a verlo en una faceta casi vulnerable. – Dicen que el destino es caprichoso y si dos personas están unidas ara que se encuentren sin importar las circunstancias. Pero esa es una idea demasiado "romanticista" y para ser honesto tendrías que ser la cabeza de la familia Ackerman para hacer tu voluntad y quedarte con esa mujer… es una lástima que tu tío no de señales de retirarse pronto y… demonios ahí bien…

Termino señalando Farlan con un tono incomodo mientras se levantaba. – Bien te veré más tarde, me ocupare de asuntos pendiente, ayudare a Isabel con sus lecciones y más tarde iré a ver si tu ladrona salió al parque.

Levi solo centro su atención hacia su rubio amigo al percatarse de las últimas palabras de este, pero nada pudo decir, mientras Farlan se alejaba con paso rápido el apenas esquivo el fuerte golpe de varias hojas de papel enrollado que chocaron sobre la mesa de forma seca con la inicial intención de golpearlo a él, lanzadas por Kenny.

\- ¡Te lo advertí enano! ¡Anoche hiciste una estupidez tras otra! El periódico solo habla de las idioteces que hiciste. Gruño Kenny tomando el periódico lanzándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa con la misma intención de golpear a su sobrino, dejando las hojas abiertas en aquel largo artículo que era el deleite de las lenguas bífidas de la "alta sociedad" aquella avanzada mañana.

\- ¿Qué más da? Puedes matar a quien hable mal de lo que sucedido, no es como que no lo hicieras antes. Respondió Levi mirando con desinterés aquella publicación.

\- ¿Y qué tal si mato a la violinista que te quieres coger? Pronuncio Kenny remarcando cada palabra, provocando que las pupilas de Levi se contrajeran recordando la historia que Farlan había inventado para justificar su repentina ausencia.

\- ¿Tanto te afecta la basura que publican? Respondió con fingida calma el pelinegro entre leyendo líneas sueltas de aquella hoja hasta que sus grises ojos se posaron en una corta línea

"¿Se cancela la boda?, la prometida del Joven amo Ackerman nos da su breve comentario sobre el hecho de que su prometido ocupara la mayor parte de la fiesta en perseguir a la violinista de acompañamiento".

Levi tenso los labios un momento, era claro que Petra no era ninguna idiota y su "comentario" debió de ser adecuado, pero eso a Kenny le daba igual solo quedaba escucharlo reclamar hasta que se canse.

\- Esa mujer es irrelevante para mí, tal vez me pareció interesante probar algo más simple, una mujer sin categoría, no le veo nada de extraño. Añadió Levi en busca de alejar las rencorosas ideas de Kenny.

El mayor observo a su sobrino unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente esta vez con un tono extrañamente tranquilo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas alimentando esa obsesión por la castaña? ¿Te rechazo antes… cierto? Ninguna damita lo aria y eso te molesto mucho.

Levi frunció el ceño en automático ante aquellas palabras. – No tengo ninguna obsesión.

\- No soy estúpido y menos ciego. Respondió Kenny sosteniendo una tensa mirada, entre ambos.

 **\- 2 p.m. casa de Erwin –**

Periódico – Notas de sociales.

 **La Fiesta realizada en el palacete Ackerman fue todo un banquete de eventualidades, si bien la festividad del ambiente era en pro de la próxima boda de Mike Zacharius y su prometida la señorita Nanaba, quien se llevó las miradas tanto de propios como ajenos fue el Joven amo de la casa Ackerman debido a su insistente venir y devenir sobre la violinista contratada para el acompañamiento que si bien se encontraba en compañía de un varón en la misma posición que ella, la joven de cabellos castaños fue asediada por Levi Ackerman, llevándola inclusive a la pista de baile aun siendo ella solo una moza contratada para el recital.**

 **Pero la situación no se detuvo en ello siendo la chica blanco de las atenciones de Erwin Smit y Zeke Jaeger; ambos varones en excelente posición social y económica, eso sin ahondar en el claro hecho que su acompañante el hombre de la máscara blanca se denotaba claramente molesto por la situación, la cual se vio finalizada cuando la chica del violín salió del salón acompañada por la señorita Petra Ral prometida del joven Levi Ackerman tras un incidente con una copa de vino.**

 **Y aunque posterior a estos acontecimientos vimos a la pareja de comprometidos bailar una pieza antes de salir del salón, no podemos evitar preguntarnos ¿Quién es la chica del violín? ¿Por qué parece tener tras de ella a dos de los varones más deseados de la ciudad? y más aún ¿Está a punto de estallar un escándalo con respecto a Levi Ackerman y su insinuado interés por ella?**

 **Estos acontecimientos nos llevaron a cuestionar a la Joven Ral sobre lo sucedido, la señorita Petra nos dio un comentario corto pero contundente posiblemente buscando acallar lo que se gestó en la fiesta.**

 ** _\- "La chica del violín" como la llaman es una gran persona, es amiga de Erwin, y nada tiene que ver con las historias que se estén inventando, de hecho creo que podemos ser buenas amigas y no veo nada de malo en que bailara con Levi, también bailo con Erwin y Zeke. Además expresamente yo no deseaba bailar._**

 **Dichas palabras fueron expresadas por la prometida de Levi Ackerman pero es claro que esto tiene tintes más profundos.**

 **Además de que no solo vimos como la mujer castaña y su acompañante demostraron estar a la altura de la exquisita interpretación del Joven Ackerman y su piano sino que además la aun misteriosa violinista dio una corta pero sorprendente muestra de ingenio al retar el trabajo expuesto por el reconocido inventor Zeke Jaeger en una demostración de…**

Moblit detuvo la lectura de aquello dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa, mostrando un gesto que mezclaba preocupación y enojo.

\- Hanji se ha vuelto objeto de atención pública… y eso es malo.

Moblit levanto la mirada ante las palabras pronunciadas por Erwin manteniendo su gesto serio. – Erwin, te aprecio mucho como amigo… pero te pido que te mantengas alejado de Hanji.

\- Yo puedo proteger a Hanji. Contesto el aludido.

Moblit mantuvo su mirada en el azul de los ojos de Erwin - Yo también puedo protegerla.

Erwin tomo un sorbo de su taza de té antes de seguir hablando. - ¿Cómo Moblit? Por favor perdona mis palabras pero… tú no tienes los medios para proteger a Hanji si Kenny decide deshacerse de ella.

\- Los tengo… tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por Hanji, además ¿Cómo podría no protegerla? Si ella es como un ángel que apareció en mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando Hanji y los demás me encontraron ella no dudo ni un momento en ayudarme…

Mientras aquellas palabras salían de sus labios por la mente del ojiverde cruzaron varias imágenes de recuerdos de hace 10 años atrás.

 **-o-O-o-**

La noche ganaba terreno con rapidez mientras los tambaleantes pasos de un chico bastante joven avanzaban de forma vacilante por la frías calles empedradas de aquellos barrios bajas de la ciudad, ¿Cuánto llevaba vagando por esos rumbos, 2 tal vez 3 días? Estaba llegando a su límite, no soportaría una noche más a la intemperie; nada en su corta vida hasta ahora le había enseñado a sobrevivir en el cruel mundo real, fuera de aquellos altos muros, del calor en las habitaciones de cortinas de seda y terciopelo, de tenerlo todo a no tener nada.

Simplemente no podía más, trastabillo hasta una pila de cajas apiladas en la esquina de un callejón donde se dejó caer apoyando su espalda sobre la carcomida pared mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y dejaba brotar lágrimas de sus verdes ojos, ¿Debería buscar la forma de regresar? ¿Podría hacerlo? Lo cierto era que se había alejado demasiado de su lugar de origen; en un principio hacer aquello pareció lo mejor pero ahora seguramente moriría de hambre o hipotermia con cada noche cada vez más fría.

\- ¿Estás perdido? Se escuchó decir a una aguda y llamativa voz interrumpiendo sus catastróficos pensamientos levantando la vista lentamente para encontrarse con dos hermosos y vivos ojos castaños que lo observaban.

Apenas limpiado sus lágrimas pudo distinguir a una chica tal vez un par de años menor que el, portaba ropas de varón pero su timbre de voz la delataba, podría parecer un jovencito pero era claro que la edad que tenía marcaba aquel momento en que las características femeninas comenzaban a surgir.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? Cuestiono nuevamente la chica castaña. Moblit miro un poco más allá de ella percatándose de que tras la chica se encontraban otros dos jóvenes, seguramente en la misma edad que él y otra muchacha de estatura menor a la de sus compañeros. Los 4 lo observaban con curiosidad, hasta que la escena fue interrumpida por el sonido del estómago del rubio recordándole que había permanecido vacío bastante rato.

Moblit se sintió apenado ante aquello, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar el rostro de la chica.

Mientras la castaña se giraba levemente mirando a sus amigos - Nifa, por favor… ¡Hola! Yo soy Hanji; ellos son Nifa, Keiji y Abel. Si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte con nosotros. Hoy nevara y estar a la intemperie sería muy malo, podrías morir.

Moblit escucho aquellas palabras girando sus verdes ojos nuevamente hacia el pequeño grupo encontrándose con la mano extendida de Hanji que le ofrecía una manzana.

A partir de aquel momento desde su sentir supo que había encontrado a su nueva familia.

 **-o-O-o-**

Erwin observo las facciones del rubio antes de interrumpir sus pensamientos - Sabes Moblit, cuando Mike me los presento… yo rastree su pasado; mi curiosidad fue tan grande, en especial al ver la gran inteligencia de Hanji… Nifa, Keiji y Abel, niños abandonados en aquel orfanato, con familias que no vale la pena encontrar, por otra parte Hanji tiene un pasado oscuro sin conocer. Pero de ti Moblit de ti no sé nada, eres como un fantasma y nada pude saber más haya de tu historia de a ver sido abandonado por tu madre en las calles de la ciudad… pero es claro que aquel relato es falso y después de ver la forma en cómo te plantaste frente a Levi… que podría desaparecerte con una sola orden, porque seamos claros, él es tan turbio como Kenny y a pesar de ello tu pareces bastante calmo…

¿Quién eres en verdad Moblit? ¿Acaso ese es tu verdadero nombre? Me jacto de ser un hombre capaz de realizar deducciones muy acertadas y lo que ahora deduzco es que 1.- Algo sabes del pasado de Hanji, porque ni pestañeaste cuando dije que era algo oscuro, 2.- No eres de Francia y llegaste aquí con la edad con la que te encontró Hanji y su grupo, y 3.- Tienes apellido… uno que te da valor para retar a la próxima cabeza de la casa Ackerman. Y lo que yo me cuestiono ahora es ¿Cuál?

Moblit mantuvo una postura baja en su rostro mirando en completa seriedad a Erwin a través de sus despeinados mechones rubio que caían fuera de su lugar sobre su frente casi al ras de sus ojos.

\- Me voy Erwin… te sigo considerando un amigo; pero espero que entiendas que ahora hare lo necesario para alejar a Hanji de Levi y de ti… por cierto; tus deducciones son ciertas; supongo que ya no importa si trato de ocultar algo o no… en efecto tenía cierta idea del origen de Hanji pero al escucharte mencionarlo puedo saber que es cierto lo que yo suponía. No nací aquí y mi madre no me abandono, escape de mi familia y de una imposición, sobre mi apellido… es algo a lo que recurriré solo si lo siento necesario… y nunca encontraste nada de mi porque lo que buscas saber se quedó en Praga.

Finalizo Moblit levantándose de aquel sillón encaminando sus pasos hacia la puerta. Erwin solo observo sin decir nada de aquello manteniendo una faz inexpresiva mientras su mente solo repitió una palabra "Praga".

 **\- 5 de la tarde, Parque -**

A solo un par de calles Farlan caminaba observando aparadores, sus ojos se detenían observando de forma minuciosa los objetos expuestos en ellos.

\- Bien Farlan, hagamos esto bien; si esa mujer lo dejo llegar tan lejos es porque siente lo mismo que él, así que ocupémonos de los detalles que sabemos que el amargado de Levi no ara, pero seguro su competencia sí. Hablaba en pensamientos Farlan mientras miraba un aparador con indumentaria femenina.

Al dirigirse al parque aquella tarde había decidido finalmente ayudar a su amigo a pesar de lo que pudiera suceder si Kenny los descubría. Además deseaba sentirse útil en especial después de la gran actuación de Petra en la fiesta. Ahora él se encargaría de mantener a la castaña interesada. Y se encontraba buscando algún presente que entregar en nombre del pelinegro en caso de encontrar a Hanji en el parque.

Sin embargo Hanji en definitiva no era una chica común que se emocionaría por flores o collares ¿collares?, la sola idea le causó un poco de gracia al rubio considerando lo extrañamente irónico que sería si Levi le regalara alguna joya a Hanji siendo que ella es una ladrona de joyas.

Los paso de Farlan se detuvieron sin sentirse convencido por nada de aquellos escaparates, hasta que girando sobre sí mismo sus ojos enfocaron un establecimiento que parecía ser la respuesta a lo que buscaba.

En una apartada banca del parque permanecía solitaria Hanji quien había decidido salir a tocar su violín; aun algo inquieta por las ideas en su cabeza consideraba que lo mejor era esperar más tiempo antes de ver a Moblit, simplemente no quería pasar por el momento en que la cuestionara sobre donde estuvo el resto de la noche.

Ho tal vez era el hecho de que sentía un extraño sentimiento de culpa por entregarse al pelinegro, aunque no se culpaba por ello considerando que había sido una experiencia maravillosa, él la tomo procurando su placer; aun sabiendo que su experiencia era nula, al varón no le incomodo hacer todo el trabajo en aquel acto, estimular, preparar, colocarla en cada posición; incluso pudo ver en su rostro el deseo contenido para poder ir al ritmo de ella y no lastimarla. Todos aquellos pensamientos le nublaban la mente ¿Acaso solo había sido deseo carnal? Después de todo entre ellos ni siquiera había una relación, además de lo que más le incomodaba era el hecho que desde hace bastante tiempo había aceptado una situación que asegún su propia afirmación ocurriría tarde o temprano y eso sería que Moblit fuera quien tomara su virginidad, idea presente hasta el momento en que Levi la beso en la estación.

Y en aquel momento cada centímetro de su piel se rindió a aquel tacto, tal vez pudiera sonar tan elemental casi como un instinto pero su femino ser decidido que aquel varón de ojos grises era el indicado para dejarse llevar por deseos básicos.

Aquel pensamiento final la llevo a apenarse de sí misma un momento mientras tomaba la punta del cuello de la camisa que portaba y olía sutilmente el aroma aun presente en esta.

\- ¿Esa camisa que llevas, es de Levi? ¿Cierto?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña haciéndola girarse rápidamente casi a la defensiva hasta que reconoció a Farlan, ahora parado al otro lado de la banca.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres? Si es para seguir con tu discurso de cuan mal te caigo pierdes tu tiempo, rubiecito. Respondió la castaña mirando a Farlan con una expresión de ojos entre cerrados como si lo estuviera analizando.

Farlan torció los labios ante la contestación mientras se deja caer sentado al lado de Hanji en aquella banca. - ¡Farlan! Ese es mi nombre y hazte a la idea que si pretendes estar con Levi me vas a ver muy seguido, de hecho todo el tiempo; acepto cuando estés cogiendo con él por obvias razones.

\- Ahora en serio me caes mal, además como te atreves a insinuar yo y Levi… Gruño Hanji que fue interrumpida por la pesada mirada de aquellos ojos azul sumamente claros.

\- Hanji, basta. Se perfectamente que pasaste la noche con Levi, Petra te llevo al cuarto y yo estuve vigilando que a nadie se le ocurriera ir a buscar a Levi a su habitación. Tanto ella como yo hemos decidido ayudar a que puedan tener esta ¿relación? Pero ahora debes escucharme y por favor no me interrumpas.

Levi debe casarse con Petra pero ni él ni ella desean hacer eso, tengo entendido que Petra tiene a alguien y Levi la cubre, así como ahora lo cubrimos a él, pero si Kenny se entera no dudo ni un momento que intentara matarte a ti, al amante de Petra y a mí por participar. Hablamos de un riesgo real, eso además que si le añadimos que eres "el ladrón" de la fiesta de aquella noche pues entenderás que tenemos una bomba de tiempo entre manos.

Además que para ser honesto no tengo la información completa y la noche de la fiesta escuche a Erwin, Mike y Levi hablando algo sobre ti y tu pasado, así que en verdad no exagero al pensar que algo muy malo paso antes de que nacieras y de algún modo cruelmente irónico Kenny tiene algo que ver con tu pasado y que no tengas familia sanguínea ahora.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que mi pasado? Exclamo Hanji asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Farlan suspiro tratando de ordenar sus ideas. – Mira, Levi no tiene ni idea de que te diría esto pero creo que es necesario, por que sea lo que fuera que haya pasado no quiero que la tomes contra él, si Erwin o Mike te hablan de lo que quiera que haya sucedido. Porque si hablamos de hace tanto tiempo Levi debió de ser un niño así que no puedes culparlo en el posible caso de… que... que…

\- ¿Qué la familia de Levi haya matado a la mía? Exclamo Hanji haciendo que Farlan girara sus ojos hacia la castaña encontrándose con un semblante completamente serio, aquellos ojos antes caramelo y de cálido brillo se notaban ahora como dos grandes y oscuros pozos.

Farlan apretó entre manos el discreto envoltorio de aquel regalo que había comprado para dar en nombre de su amigo, sin embargo la idea que corría por su mente ahora era mucho más simple.

\- Creo que… que acabo de joderlo todo…

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Maisis11** Era difícil que no cayera con todo en su lugar, la habitación, la privacidad… la camisa XD jejeje el plan de Petra libre de errores y aprueba de hombres XD, gracias :3

 **Navy blue glasses** Pues no les va a encantar la idea :v pero ella elegía :3

 **Averdia** Gracias :3, sip abra más Lemon, más adelante ;D. Puros encuentros prohibidos XD.

 **Guest** Actualizo por semana, sábado o domingo, si no actualizo es porque el modem se quemó o cosas así.

 **Dy** Gracias :3 trato de decir detalles :D, Jejeje Hanji quiere todo con el pero no es ingenua sabe que hay riesgos.

 **Nohara Cirene** Gracias :3 y abra más lemon con forme avance esto ;D.


	20. Cap 20 Racional

**Cap. 20 Racional.**

Transcurrieron cercar de 20 minutos, la luz del día se iba perdiendo poco a poco de forma visible como era común en los días invernales, Hanji había permanecido en silencio todo aquel tiempo mientras Farlan solo permanecía con la vista clavada en el papel de regalo estampado de pequeños tulipanes rosados, cuando la voz de la castaña volvió escucharse.

\- ¿Quién conoce la historia completa?

Farlan giro ligeramente el rostro para ver a la castaña que parecía mirar al suelo mientras hablaba. – Probablemente Erwin, el parece saber todo de todos, sabes que a eso se dedica.

Hanji se levantó tomando su violín que había permanecido aun lado de ella todo aquel tiempo, para comenzar a alejarse de la banca, provocando que Farlan se levantara de un salto alcanzándola, casi tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¡Me equivoque! ¡NO debí decirte esto!... Por favor no odies a Levi por algo que paso antes… no es su culpa.

Hanji miro con desconcierto a Farlan - No lo odio… si mi cálculo es correcto el debió de tener casi 3 años cuando eso paso, es decir él no me lleva más de ese tiempo en edad. Así que no podría tener culpa de lo que sea que haya pasado, es solo que esto… si el destino existe y se encarga de hacer que la gente se conozca… no puedo dejar de pensar en que tiene un sentido del humor sumamente retorcido…

Farlan estudio un momento la expresión de Hanji, sintiéndose aliviado de no encontrar expresión de drama alguno, excelente Hanji parecía hacer honor a que todos la vieran como alguien sumamente inteligente, no se tiraría a la tragedia aunque seguramente le pediría explicaciones a Levi, pero al menos parece que no se tendría que preocupar por "posiblemente haberlo jodido todo".

\- Bueno… si esto se puede solucionar con una conversación entonces… podrías dejarlo para después... digo, lo cierto es que bajo ese semblante de hielo Levi es muy emocional y en verdad le interesas. Finalizo Farlan extendiendo hacia la castaña el presente comprado.

\- Esta bien… no le diré que fuiste tú quien me dijo esto, ¿eso te preocupa cierto? Respondió Hanji mirando el envoltorio frente a ella.

Farlan torció los labios sintiendo un poco de molestia por lo escuchado. – Ya es bastante tarde… toma, esto es de parte de Levi. Si tienes algo que quieras que le diga…

\- ¿Un regalo? Hanji mira aquel envoltorio tomándolo y sin esperar desprendió el forro de papel encontrándose con la tapa de un libro.

\- "Mecánica aplicada" Una sonrisa se formó en aquellos finos labios mientras desprendía el resto del papel encontrándose con que el libro incluía un fino sobre de papel amarillo crema conteniendo una serie de planos como extra de los temas de aquel grueso libro.

\- ¡Me encanta! No creí que Levi pudiera ser detallista en especial con ese carácter horrible que tiene. Finalizo Hanji.

\- No lo es… murmuro Farlan antes de responder. – Eso de "carácter horrible" no suena bien. Al menos dime algo amable que le pueda comunicar.

Hanji abrazo aquel pesado libro y parpadeo un par de veces mirando a Farlan. - ¿Algo amable?... En verdad creo que Levi es muy guapo aunque este enano… Soltó la castaña con un tono de voz bastante dulce.

\- Ena… ¡OYE! ¡NO puedes estar llamándolo enano! Reclamo Farlan ahora visiblemente enojado.

Hanji conservo aquella delgada sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Farlan, le parecía un poco gracioso como el rubio se molestaba cuando decía algo inadecuado del pelinegro, aunque no entendía como alguien tan expresivo como Farlan era así de cercano con alguien tan hermético como Levi.

\- Bien, puedes decirle que agradezco el regalo y que… siempre me ha gustado el gran reloj que hay en la estación. Una vez dicho aquello Hanji paso junto al rubio para tomar la salida del parque.

Farlan solo la vio alejarse sin saber lo que realmente se maquinaba en las ideas de la castaña.

Hanji acelero su paso apenas salió del parque. – Tengo que hablar con Erwin y saber que me han estado ocultando… Se repito mientras una expresión completamente seria marcaba su rostro.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Casi 3 horas antes**

Moblit había decidido caminar desde la casa de Erwin a la propia, sus pensamientos se encontraban bastante turbados, se sentía atacado por viejos recuerdos que aun con su simpleza eran en verdad incomodos.

 **-o-o-**

La imagen de sí mismo a una corta edad blandiendo un violín de negra madera mientras varios haces de luz cruzaban los cristalinos vidrios de un largo ventanal dentro de un alto salón de pilares en mármol negro y blanco, frente a él un corto podio a su altura donde una partitura se abría y era señalada por un apuntador de fina madera sostenido por uno de los dos maestros frente a él.

 **-o-o-**

Ahora un enorme salón con piso de roca pulida, muros ataviados con frescos copados en una iluminación procedente de opulentos candelabros dorados. Una vez más una imagen de sí mismo con una menor edad era dirigido en un baile paso a paso por una elegante mujer.

 **-o-o-**

Un enorme jardín lleno de flores de múltiples colores, coronas naturales hechas de rosales, árboles que brotaban flores y una fuente de ensueño decorada con ángeles, eran plasmados por un fino pincel entre dedos pequeño que eran dirigido por la hábil instrucción de un maestro.

 **-o-o-**

Dedos que a su vez pasaron a ser instruidos en el tirar de un gatillo y mientras sostenía aquel pesado rifle una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

\- Hijo tenemos que hablar un momento, ve a mi despacho… Fueron las palabras que Moblit escucho como el preámbulo de los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a huir de aquel mundo de opulencia en que había nacido.

 **-O-**

El rubio se pasó la mano entre los cabellos tratando de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, solo para ser invadidas por aquellas más preocupantes.

\- Hanji es una Zoe… no hay duda… por eso la "reconocieron" Kenny y su amigo… siempre creí que era una coincidencia que ella se pareciera a la mujer de esa fotografía… ellos eran sus padres. Mascullo Moblit recordando en un flashazo la imagen de una fotografía en tonos sepias cuya imagen enmarcaba a una pareja bastante joven, una mujer de cabellos ondulados atados de forma alborotada en una coleta alta, de finas facciones, sonrisa discreta y hermosos ojos tras unos lentes, portando un vestido aparentemente hecho de una tela visiblemente gruesa que aun con ello dejaba notar su avanzado embarazo; mientras era abrazada desde atrás por un hombre que vestía clara indumentaria de trabajo, en una mano aun sostenía gruesos guantes mientras con la otra tocaba de forma amorosa el vientre de su esposa y en su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo y calidez. Ambos parados teniendo de fondo lo que parecía un amplio taller lleno de engranes, mesas y herramientas.

\- Hanji tiene la belleza de su madre pero sin duda la sonrisa es la de su padre, menciono Moblit casi llegando a la vivienda. - ¿Debería contarle la verdad?... tendría que decirle la verdad acerca de mí, tendría que decirle a todos que le he mentido… todo este tiempo, ¿No habría otra forma de alejarla de los Ackerman?… como le digo que Kenny la matara si sabe que la última Zoe… y ¿Cómo alejo a Levi de ella? Ese odioso ni ha de tener idea de lo grave de esta situación para Hanji.

Finalmente giro la manija liberando el seguro de la puerta para ingresar encontrándose con Nifa, Keiji y Abel que contaban el dinero de aquel sobre que Levi había entregado a Hanji como pago.

\- ¡Moblit! Por fin apareces exclamaron casi al unísono.

El rubio los miro casi extrañado. – Lo siento tuve algunos contratiempo, ¿Dónde está Hanji? Sé que está aquí si tienen ese sobre. Cuestiono mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Y que sorpresa por la cantidad, ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso Hanji se atrevió a venderle su… condición a Ackerman? Contesto Abel mientras movía una porción de aquellos billetes, y aun que el comentario fue entonado en carácter de broma el rubio de lentes para en seco su voz al encontrarse con la casi escalofriante mirada Moblit.

\- ¿Dónde está Hanji? Fue lo que salió de los labios de Moblit una vez más.

\- Vino aquí temprano cerca de las 10 de la mañana, descanso un poco y después se volvió a ir; dijo que tocaría un rato en el parque, regreso hace poco pero se veía muy seria solo dejo sus cosas, un libro y tomo uno de los equipos para ir por los techos además de la bolsa donde guarda sus "herramientas de trabajo" y me refiero a las de "ese tipo de trabajo", solo menciono que tenía que ver a Erwin y no podía esperar, salió hace casi una hora. Explico Keiji buscado tranquilizar el ambiente.

\- ¿Con Erwin? Exclamo Moblit dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de trabajo de la castaña tomando directamente otro de los equipos de maniobra, procediendo a colocarlo mientras dejaba a un lado sus instrumentos. Para salir nuevamente de aquel lugar.

Una vez más los 3 en la mesa solo se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿No creen que esos dos se están portando más extraño de lo común? Pregunto Keiji ligeramente malhumorado.

\- Si… ¿Desde cuándo a Moblit le molesta que bromeemos sobre el asunto de la virginidad? No es como que no lo hiciéramos antes… o que eso importe ya, ni Hanji o Nifa tienen que preocuparse por eso ahora. Secundo Abel.

\- Moblit lleva enamorado de Hanji desde que éramos adolecentes… Añadió Nifa.

Abel entorno lo ojos ante aquello. – Si… eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿desde cuándo él se pone así de tenso por el asunto? No es como que tenga competencia, básicamente le lleva 10 años de ventaja a cualquier pretendiente que se le acerque a Hanji, además todos sabemos que ella no es el tipo de chica que los hombres asedien.

\- ¿No han leído el periódico verdad? Cuestiono Nifa dejando el mencionado impreso sobre la mesa.

 **-o-O-o-**

El cielo se notaba pardo casi sin luz ante la llegada de la noche, mientras una figura se ceñía a la saliente decorativa de aquella elegante casa.

Hanji observaba la luz que surgía por el ventanal que daba a aquel balcón. – Esa es al habitación de Erwin, debe estar ahí. Murmuro para sí misma antes de saltar al área rodeada por una larga enredadera de bella flores blancas.

Los pasos de la castaña eran ligeros casi como los de un felino sin embargo para alguien como Erwin acostumbrado a cuidarse las espadas constantemente no pasaron desapercibidos. Ligueros casi imperceptibles los movimientos en el balcón fueron claros para el rubio quien acostumbrado a actuar sin dudar solo extendió su mano tomando una corta arma oculta detrás del espejo frente a él.

Hanji entro con paso casi confiado a la habitación, amplia, limpia, ordenada y elegante; dio una mirada rápida alrededor sin ver al rubio por ninguna parte, hasta que ella misma percibió un ligero sonido metálico, el amartillamiento de un arma.

\- Por favor Erwin, son yo. ¿Quién más podría entrar por la ventana de un tercer piso? Hablo la castaña con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos se posaban en un cuadro al óleo sobre el muro que mostraba un escudo de armas formado por dos alas.

\- Hanji, debí suponerlo pero no es mi costumbre esperar que un visitante entre por la ventana; aunque en realidad es muy descortés de tu parte llegar sin una cita o aviso previo. Podrías encontrarte con algo inesperado que no sepas manejar. Fue la respuesta del rubio ahora saliendo de donde se encontraba.

Hanji realizo un pequeño chasquido con los labios antes de girarse. – Erwin no vine solo de visita porque si, vengo por algo más serio, hablo de mí pasado algo que tú sabes y entien… Hanji enmudeció apenas se dio vuelta teniendo ahora a Erwin dentro de su campo visual.

El rubio había salido del baño de su habitación encontrándose únicamente cubierto por una toalla entorno a su cintura y sosteniendo una más pequeña con la que secaba la parte posterior de su cabello.

Aquel hombre era un adonis, músculos definidos marcados bajo su piel, espalda ancha, brazos musculados, piernas fuertes, y su rostro cruzado por cortos mechones rubios fuera de su lugar a causa del baño tomado, un alfa si tuviera que clasificarlo, Hanji no podía negar que aquella visión la hizo temblar, ¿Alguna vez se había dado cuenta lo perturbadoramente sexy que era Erwin? No, la respuesta era no, ella nunca había visto de otra forma a Erwin hasta ese momento. Hanji se giró casi ruborizada, evitando seguir viendo al rubio.

Erwin estudio la postura de Hanji, y la situación, si bien había escuchado lo que la castaña dijo antes y era un tema que desembocaría en algo serio no dejaría pasar esto.

\- Por favor Hanji, podrías continuar con lo que decías; en realidad estoy algo ocupado. Contesto Erwin con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

Hanji aun sin mirarlo busco un punto indefinido en la pared para evitar girarse. – Esperare fuera, lamento la interrupción. Respondió ella caminando rápidamente en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo al momento de tomar la perilla de esta la mano de Erwin sostuvo su muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué huyes Hanji? Fuiste tú quien entro a mi habitación sin más y ahora no quieres continuar con lo que decías. La castaña giro su rostro encontrándose a Erwin a escasos centímetros de ella acorralándola contra la puerta mientras con la mano libre tomaba su rostro por la barbilla.

\- ¿Acaso te has asustado por algo? Cuestiono el rubio mirando a sus profundos ojos caramelo.

\- Estas desnudo… músico la castaña.

Erwin sonrió divertido. – ¿Te asusta la idea?

Hanji contuvo la respiración un momento debía recuperar la calma. – Erwin, sé que tú sabes algo sobre mí que yo desconocía hasta hace un par de horas y quiero saber.

El rubio observo un momento, Hanji se mostraba firme de nuevo "¿Quién le habría mencionado algo de eso?" se cuestionó así mismo. - ¿Qué es lo que crees que sabes? Pregunto apartándose un poco.

\- ¿La familia de Levi mato a la mía? ¿Esa es la razón por la que crecí de esta forma? Pregunto sin tapujos la castaña mientras se reflejaba en los azules ojos de Erwin.

El rubio se retiró con semblante serio, - ¿Quién le había dicho tanto a Hanji? ¿Levi?... no, él no se arriesgaría a ganarse el odio de ella. ¿Moblit? Lo dudo habría tenido que decirle toda esa misteriosa historia que oculta, y claro no la hubiera dejado venir aquí. ¿Quien? Mike… imposible… Farlan... ese chico no es muy listo… acaba de echar a andar los engranes de una maquina imposible de controlar.

\- Hanji… tal vez te sientas molesta al saber que yo poseo información sobre ti, pero en realidad era irrelevante que supieras algo de ello, en especial si no hubieras conocido a los Ackerman; pero en este punto… bueno. Información es información y tú sabes que yo comercio con esta. Finalizo Erwin retirándose de ella ahora en dirección a la cama donde se encontraban sus prendas listas comenzando a vestirse.

Hanji llevo su mano hacia una de las bolsas de su ropa extrayendo un objeto que cabía en su puño para después lanzarlo hacia el rubio. Quien abotonaba su camisa y en un ágil movimiento atrapo el objeto ahora sabiendo que se trataba de un rubí cortado en forma de gota, completamente limpio su color era de un rojo puro y su corte perfecto.

Erwin meneo la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa para proceder a poner y cerrar su pantalón aun sosteniendo la piedra preciosa.

\- ¿No qué? Esa piedra vale por lo menos 50 grandes. Para ti sería buena mercancía tienes mejores compradores y ni siquiera tienes que cortarla como sería mi caso. Cuestiono la castaña al observar el movimiento de Erwin quien de nuevo se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Esta piedra? La acabas de robar… ¿cierto? No puedes negarlo sé que es parte de una colección que llego a la joyería central. Fue la respuesta de Erwin mientras veía a Hanji a través de esta, si yo la acepto como pago tardare meses en poder comerciarla.

La castaña tenso los labios con aquella respuesta – Erwin… sé que tu negocio es la información y comprendo que no tenías ninguna obligación de hablarme de esto, pero en verdad necesito saberlo. Sé que tal vez saberlo no me sirva de nada pero…

\- Necesitas saberlo… te comprendo Hanji, es frustrante querer respuestas y no poder obtenerlas, pero si en verdad quieres conocer esa oscura historia mi precio es otro. Interrumpió el rubio acercándose nuevamente a la chica.

Hanji lo miro analizando la mirada del varón sobre ella y cuestiono finalmente - ¿Cuál es tu precio?

\- Te quiero a ti Hanji.

La castaña guardo silencio un momento antes de hablar. - ¿Quieres mi virginidad?

El rubio acaricio uno de los mechones de cabello que caían al lado de su rostro – No tienes que tener miedo Hanji; será dulce y placentero te lo aseguro.

Erwin espero, dando por hecho que cuando la castaña le regresara la mirada se encontraría con sus ojos chocolate ligeramente humedecidos, un temblor en la voz y si aceptaba probablemente podría irla decir "Por favor, se amable con migo" una línea que en labios de la castaña era casi como un fetiche para él, de alguna forma el imaginarla indefensa y vulnerable en el lecho le causaba excitación, y aquello tal vez se debería que Hanji era fuerte he independiente, completamente distinta a las mujeres de sociedad que lo rodeaban y trataban de obtener su interés.

Sin embargo su fantasía no se vería cumplida cuando la castaña le regreso una mirada con aire casi insolente. – Lo siento Erwin, ese no puede ser tu precio, yo… me entregue a Levi.

Erwin sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo se iba en picada, ¿Había escuchado bien? El rubio miro directamente aquellos ojos de forma interrogante esperando una confirmación de lo escuchado.

\- No voy a decir algo como "lo siento" porque en realidad deseaba hacerlo. Confirmo Hanji esperando la reacción del varón.

Erwin forzó una sonrisa incomoda mientras rumiaba en pensamientos. "Levi… pequeño bastardo", y procedió a pasar sus dedos entre sus rubios cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás.

\- Entiendo Hanji, tienes todo el derecho de probar al hombre que desees. Pero seré franco, Levi no es libre probablemente solo se esté divirtiendo contigo, pronto estará casado con Petra y eso te deja a ti en una postura poco honrosa. Por otra parte yo si tengo un interés real en ti, si aceptaras convertirte en mi esposa no tendrías que preocuparte de nada y podrías dedicarte solo a crear e investigar cosas, y lo único que pido es sembrar mi semilla en tu vientre.

\- Daba por hecho que te gustaría desposar a una mujer pura. Contesto Hanji curvando una ceja.

Erwin forma una sonrisa real en aquel momento dejando ver un ligero tono burlesco. – Mi dulce Hanji, tú sigues siendo pura, ¿Acaso crees que hacerlo con Levi una vez te da la experiencia para alardear de conocimiento? Estoy seguro que lo que haya pasado entre ustedes fue completamente dirigido por él.

Hanji frunció el ceño sintiendo la tentación de realizarle una seña obscena al rubio ante su burla. – Erwin… te estas saliendo del tema, aun quiero esa información quiero saber ¿Quién era? Y porque todo apunta que mi familia fue asesinada. Toma el rubí o pide cualquier otra joya no importa el aparador donde la hayas visto, la traeré.

Erwin negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la castaña realizando un inesperado movimiento él la tomo por la cintura alzándola haciendo a ambos girar dejándola caer sobre la cama, cuando Hanji reacciono empujando para soltarse ya se encontraba contra el suave cobertor y el rubio sobre ella quien tomando las muñecas de Hanji las aprisiono en un firme agarre de su mano izquierda subiéndolas por encima de la cabeza de esta, su cuerpo aprisiono el de Hanji mientras usaba su mano libre para tomarla por la barbilla. – Este es mi precio, Hanji… ¿lo pagaras?

La castaña se quedó quieta un momento mientras su cerebro analizaba la situación a gran velocidad, ¿Esto iba en serio? Erwin es más grande, pesado y fuerte, pero ella es más hábil, flexible y astuta. Los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron su postura se centró aun debajo del peso del rubio y entonces Erwin la soltó… sus muñecas fueron soltadas y el rubio irguió su dorso liberándola.

\- ¿Y bien Hanji, aceptas o no? No soy un cerdo para obligarte, pero en verdad deseaba tenerte en esta posición; aunque sé que un par de segundo más y ya hubieras encajado tu rodilla en mi hombría como mínimo.

Hanji se quedó quieta en aquella posición apenas recogiendo ligeramente sus brazos. – Erwin, si me das la información… dejare que me toques pero no puedes penetrarme… en realidad yo… solo estoy interesada en probar a Levi.

Erwin se levantó manteniendo un semblante estoico ¿Acaso había más que decir? Hanji elegía a Levi y aquello era un rechazo, tendría que hacer más que plantarse frente a ella desnudo o chantajearla por la información.

\- De acuerdo Hanji, tu ganas te daré la información, pero ten presente que estarías más a salvo en la ignorancia. Exclamo Erwin levantándose de la cama.

\- Hanji, tú eres la última de una familia de apellido "Zoe", y así como los Ackerman tiene un rasgo sanguíneo que los hace físicamente superiores al promedio, tu familia poseía su propio rasgo sanguíneo, una inteligencia superior al promedio; una familia de inventores, simplemente la genialidad corría por sus venas, eran bastante reconocidos y respetados de hecho el gran reloj que está en la estación, esa intrincada pieza de perfecta mecánica… es una creación de tus padres…

\- ¿Qué? carraspeo Hanji con confusión al escuchar aquello. Aquel enorme y perfecto reloj que siempre había llamado su atención… ¿Estaba ligado a ella de aquella forma?

\- ¿Alguna vez has notado que a esa pieza de maquinaria solo la aceitan? Están perfecta en su armado que nunca han tenido falla alguna y el día que eso ocurra, no habrá quien pueda arreglarla o no de forma inmediata, su movimiento se basa en una banda de tiempo que fue fundida eslabón a eslabón pero es imposible encontrar en donde empieza y termina es como si hubiera sido hecho de una sola pieza, y tus padres nunca dijeron como la fabricaron, así eran ellos… les encantaba crear cosas y plasmarlas en planos que al final solo ellos comprendían. Explico Erwin apenas mirando el rostro de Hanji.

\- ¿Por qué los asesinaron? Pregunto casi con un nudo en la garganta.

Erwin se sintió incomodo, contar aquella historia a ella estaba resultando un tanto difícil. – No fue asesinato… eso… eso fue una masacre. Los Reiss desearon monopolizar el trabajo de los Zoe, pero ellos no se prestarían a algo como eso, en especial por que las peticiones a construir parecían ser armas, y puedo afirmar que en todos los datos que investigue el patriarca de los Zoe siempre fue en favor de la paz, no deseaba que sus creaciones se convirtieran en instrumentos de muerte. Y aquí es donde tengo una enorme laguna en blanco… Tu abuelo descubrió algo, algo con respecto a los Reiss y sus peticiones por armas. Algo que hizo que Rod Reiss presionara a su hermano Uri Reiss que siempre ha estado prácticamente en control y disposición de las navajas de los Ackerman. El hizo que Uri diera la orden a Kenny para eliminar a todos los Zoe, y Kenny obedeció, abuelos, padres e hijos fueron asesinados, la presión y poder de los Ackerman hizo que la sociedad entera les diera la espalda a los Zoe y como perros malagradecidos les negaron ayuda posible, aun después de todas las cosas que tu familia había creado para ellos, para hacer sus vidas mejores. Todos murieron de forma violenta y horrible, al final solo quedaban tus padres ellos fueron lo suficientemente astutos para evadir a Kenny durante un tiempo, sin embargo las salidas estaban bloqueadas cada estación, y carrosa… los acorralo cerca de la frontera con Alemania hasta donde tengo entendido ahí había alguien que los ayudaría si tan solo lograban cruzar. Pero la suerte se burló de ellos y Kenny los atrapo a solo 3 kilómetros de su objetivo.

Tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, con los 8 meses cumplidos, no sé cómo habrá sido de horrible aquel momento para ellos, pero tu padre logro hacer una brecha para que tu madre escapara, de alguna forma… ella lo logro, pero el cuerpo de él fue encontrado varias horas después, la nota pública afirmaba un suicidio pero nunca mostraron el cuerpo. Tu madre simplemente había desaparecido.

Es claro que al huir llego a un hospicio, y fue ahí donde mi investigación encontró su rastro, tú naciste en aquel lugar y solo unos días después ella murió, posiblemente por complicaciones del parto al no haber tenido la atención médica necesaria, a ti te entregaron al orfanato y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes por vida propia.

Erwin giro su rostro encontrándose con una sombría expresión en la faz de la castaña. – Lo siento Hanji, no sé cuánto te agrade Levi pero su familia asesino a la tuya, es posible que Kenny haya visto en ti un parecido con tu madre, de hecho si lo deseas puedo mostrarte una vieja foto de tus padres… aunque no la tengo aquí.

\- Ahora espero que comprendas porque mi deseo de alejarte de los Ackerman. Finalizo el rubio.

Hanji se mantuvo sentada en el borde de la cama en completo silencio analizando lo escuchado, aquello había sido un torrente inesperado de información, demasiado dura y difícil de digerir.

\- ¿Qué pudo ser lo que descubrió mi abuelo como para condenar a todos? ¿Qué esconde Rod Reiss? Cuestión la castaña mirando de nuevo a Erwin quien solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza esta vez con clara firmeza en su negación.

\- Lo siento Hanji pero no puedo hablarte de nada que se salga de lo específicamente relacionado contigo y el tema de los Reiss es demasiado peligroso, el decirte cualquier cosa oscura sobre ellos te pondría en riesgo.

Hanji se levantó de forma casi pausada.

Erwin miro como la fémina se mantenía quieta con una notoria turbación en su mirada, ahora calculando su siguiente movimiento. Cuando la vio girarse hacia el posándose a menos de un metro de distancia, llevo sus manos hacia los botones superiores de la camisa abriendo los primeros, dejado al descubierto una porción de la trigueña piel de sus pechos.

\- Ahora puedes cobrarte. Musito.

Los ojos azules miraron aquello sin inmutarse, y sus manos procedieron a cerrar aquella abertura en la tela. – No Hanji, ese pago lo cobrare a su debido tiempo. Comprendo que en este momento tu único deseo es ser tocada por un solo hombre. Pero hay algo más que debes saber, Levi… ese hombre que te ha embriagado emocionalmente, él sabe que eres una Zoe, sabe que Kenny mato a tu familia, si siente algo por ti ¿Por qué no te lo ha dicho? En vez de exponerte al riesgo de estar cerca de Kenny.

\- Es claro que él lo sabía. Interrumpió Hanji. – Quien me hablo de esto dijo que los escucho hablar a ti a Mike y Levi. Mike y tú no lo revelarían porque consideran que me estaban protegiendo y Levi… el solo no quiere que lo odie.

Erwin guardo silencio, su plan de enfurecer a Hanji con el pelinegro no parecía dar resultado, ella era demasiado analítica y su cerebro ya había analizado cada detalle en lo mencionado y en efecto había formulado la respuesta correcta a lo ocurrido.

En aquel momento un ligero crujido se escuchó por fuera del balcón, un nuevo visitante había llegado.

\- Parece que han venido a buscarte. Señalo Erwin, y en efecto apenas unos segundos después la figura de Moblit surgió de entre la penumbra del parcial exterior.

\- Hanji, Erwin… fue lo único que el recién llegado dijo.

Hanji sin más se encamino al balcón siendo apenas detenida por Erwin que se acercó para decir una línea más.

\- Hanji, si en algún momento Levi te hace daño, si tu vida está en peligro, si te das cuenta que todo lo que te han mostrado es una mentira o te fallan las fuerzas, corre hacia mí; te prometo que te protegeré.

La castaña escucho aquello sintiéndolo en una entonación más grave de lo que veía hasta ahora pero no respondió a ello más haya que con una mirada inquieta.

Mientras la castaña salía dando ahora la espalda a ambos, Moblit dirigió su mirada hacia Erwin, ni una sola palabra fue cruzada entre ellos, pero la mirada de ambos chocaba entre verde y azul oscureciendo aquel cielo sobre la cabeza de todos precediendo una próxima tormenta, donde Hanji era la embarcación que incauta navegaba hacia la tormenta perfecta**.

Nota por que si: ** "La tormenta perfecta" en forma de alegoría hace referencia a un problema que fue creciendo poco a poco alimentado por varios acontecimientos, secretos, mentiras, verdades a medias, conveniencias, etc. Hasta que todo explota saliéndose de control.

 **-o-O-o-**

Ni una sola palabra dijeron entre ambos en su regreso, Moblit pudo percibir una expresión lúgubre en los ojos de Hanji ¿Qué le había dicho Erwin?, ¿Acaso le había contado la verdad? ¿Le habrá dicho que el ocultaba algo?

Y apenas unas calles antes de llegar el rubio se adelantó cerrando el paso de la castaña quien lo miro extrañada. ¿Sucede algo? Cuestiono ella.

\- Eso es lo que yo deseo cuestionarte Hanji ¿De que hablaban tú y Erwin? Pregunto con seriedad Moblit.

Hanji lo medito un momento antes de contestar aquello, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no decirle nada de su origen a Moblit completamente ignorante de que el ocultaba aún más cosas. – Moblit sabes que tienes toda mi confianza, pero no puedo hablarte de esto hasta que lo resuelva. Fue la contestación final.

La reacción de Moblit la tomó por sorpresa sintiendo como él se inclinaba ligeramente depositando un beso sobre sus labios. – Hanji te amo y quiero protegerte. Aun si mis acciones te llegan a inquietar.

No hubo una respuesta por parte de ella, lo único que ahora le parecía claro era una cosa, la última línea que le dijo Erwin y las palabras de Moblit estaban dejando velado algo más…

 **-o-O-o-**

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana el viento era frio e imperioso, el sol apenas se dejaba ver de forma perezosa sobre las estructuras más altas de la estación y sin embargo ahí estaba ella.

Sus castaños cabellos ondeaban traviesos movidos por la corriente de aire que se colaba en la estación mientras su mirada observaba cada desplazamiento de las manecillas del enorme reloj empotrado al muro.

Hanji había salido muy temprano aquel día solo avisando de forma escueta a Nifa a su vez evitando a los 3 varones del grupo. Sus ideas eran un nido de avispas, su familia había sido asesinada por los Ackerma, y ella parecía haberse enamorado del heredero de aquella familia, Mike y Erwin le ocultaron aquello solo intentando de forma torpe alejarla de Levi, quien a su vez dice interesado en ella pero está atado de manos por su apellido… por alguna razón parece obedecerá los mandatos de Kenny sin revelarse. Y Moblit… ¿Por qué ahora siente que Moblit le está ocultando algo?

Repentinamente algo la hizo voltear a un lado, sin estar segura que, recorrió el amplio lugar con la mirada hasta que lo vislumbro entre la delgada niebla que se colaba en la estación. Levi avanzaba hacia ella, con su elegante figura enfundada en una gabardina larga y negra, sus manos cubiertas con guantes de cuero blanco hacían juego con su cravat igual de impecable sobre una camisa negra mientras sus azabaches cabellos se movían ligeramente cubiertos, por un sombrero de media copa.

Hanji se sintió embelesada por aquella imagen, pero no era momento de dejarse llevar por el sopor de la dopamina en su cerebro, debía hablar con Levi.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta donde la castaña se encontraba y haciendo gala de su refinada educación… la que en realidad casi no mostraba, tomo su mano derecha depositando un beso sobre esta, para después dedicarle una hipnótica mirada con aquellos ojos grises.

\- Hanji, gracias por estar aquí. Musito con su profundo tono de voz. Sin embargo la respuesta de ella lo dejo helado, mientras una estrujante sensación trepo por su columna vertebral.

\- Levi… ¿Podemos hablar de por qué tu familia asesino a la mía?

La voz del varón se quedó atrapada en su garganta sin poder hacer más que mirarla mientras sus pupilas se contraían.

 **-o-O-o-**

A una distancia relativamente segura la escena era observada por una mirada seria y vigilante.

\- El Sr. Kenny tenía razón… Levi esta tras esa mujer. Dijo para sí misma Traute mientras ajustaba la bufanda que cubría su rostro.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Averdia** Inserte música de suspenso XD; jejeje es para mantener la emoción. La info de Moblit está por revelarse :3 aunque ya tenemos algo claro, él era niño rico y como extra menciono que su familia tiene un peldaño más arriba en sociedad que los Ackerman.

 **Navy blue glasses** Pronto más lemon… o si ;D pero primero algunas cosas tiene que pasas (n_n). Moblit dejo oculto en Praga una vida que no dejara indiferente a nadie, por eso esta tan seguro de retar a Levi y su temido apellido Ackerman. Hanji tan linda entre más sabe, más crece el riesgo.

 **Maisis11** Farlan tratando de ayudar echándole gasolina al fuego XD. Levi tratando de ganarse a Hanji, y si caerán ;D… desencadenando un nuevo movimiento de terceros.

 **Dy** El misterio de ese apellido se mostrara en el próximo cap entre otras situaciones. (*w*) esto se llena de intrigas.

 **Zoe Lj** Ahora Hanji está entre su pasado y lo que siente por Levi. Ya deduce que no es toda la verdad y que alrededor le ocultan más cosas de lo que pensaba.

Holis gracias por leer hasta aquí :3 en verdad espero que en el próximo cap se sorprendan con los acontecimientos que ocurrirán, me alegra saber que he causado expectación entre quienes se toman su tiempo para leer. :`D beshos.


	21. Cap 21 Reacción en cadena

**Hola :D cap largo (n_n)**

 **Nota: Lemon. Fin de la nota**

 **Cap. 21 Reacción en cadena**

La mañana transcurría con calma para Mike que terminaba de realizar algo de papeleo procurando todo quedara en orden para antes de su boda y poder disfrutar de un viaje de luna de miel sin preocupaciones; todo aquello parecía un sueño, después de tanto tiempo cortejando a Nanaba y lo que le costó que los padres de ella lo aceptaran para su hija.

Aquellos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del rubio cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin aviso.

\- ¿Erwin? ¿Sucede algo, que haces aquí? Cuestiono el más alto desde su escritorio al ver al mencionado entrar con una maleta en mano y su gabardina de cuero gris.

\- Mike, tengo que salir de viaje de forma apresurada y no planeada. Por favor te pido que más tarde vayas a mi despacho y recojas unos sobres que deje sobre el escritorio. Tienen que ser enviados por la tarde en la oficina de correos.

\- ¿Pero a dónde vas? Cuestiono Mike aun con expresión de incertidumbre.

Erwin se mantuvo en la puerta con notoria prisa. – Mike escucha no hay tiempo de explicaciones, Hanji se enteró de su pasado, se ha acostado con Levi, Moblit está ocultando algo y presiento que es serio.

\- ¿QUE? Como que Hanji se acostó con Levi, si ya sabe que su familia mato… cuestiono Mike con más confusión si era posible.

Erwin negó rotundamente – No Mike, eso paso antes de que se enterara; el pequeño idiota de Farlan le conto y ella vino a búscame a mí, además ¿recuerdas que lleve a Moblit con migo? Pues bien, tuvimos una conversación muy interesante y eso me lleva a esto, tengo que abordar el tren que sale a Alemania en dos horas y de ahí me dirigiré rumbo a Praga. Pase la noche interrogando a varios de mis contactos y he llegado a una conclusión.

\- ¿Cuál? Interrogo Mike ahora preocupado, cualquier cosa que ponga de esa manera a Erwin no puede ser buena.

\- Moblit puede ser el desaparecido hijo de la casa Berner… y Moblit está enamorado de Hanji, pero Hanji está enamorada de Levi, Kenny matara a Hanji si se entera que es una Zoe y esta con Levi. Cerró Erwin.

Mike lucia pálido. – Moblit no puede ser un Berner…

\- Solo piénsalo detenidamente, un talento así solo puedo ser cultivado en una familia de abolengo, Hanji y su grupo lo conocieron hace 10 años, el mismo tiempo que tiene el heredero de los Berner de haber desaparecido del ojo público, la familia dijo que fue enviado a estudiar al extranjero pero lo cierto es que nadie lo volvió a ver. Y en la fiesta ¿Por qué Moblit no se quitó la máscara en ningún momento? Lo cierto es que ahí había personas que pudieron reconocerlo aun a pesar de tanto tiempo, y sabes una cosa más de lo que averigüe… así como los Ackerman tienen por sello físico el cabello negro, la piel blanca y los ojos grises; los Berner son de cabello rubio quemado, piel trigueña clara… y ojos verde oliva.

Mike miro su mano al sentir como un líquido se escurría entre sus dedos, descubriendo que bajo aquella información había apretado de más el puño trozando el fino tubo de aluminio de su pluma fuente y ahora la negra y espesa tinta corría entre sus dedos.

Erwin se giró para salir antes de añadir. – Escucha esto es más que un hecho pero aún tengo huecos en esa información así iré a Praga a confirmar. Si tienes oportunidad aleja a Hanji de Levi lo más posible, has que ayude a Nanaba con lo que falte para la boda, hagan a Hanji su dama de honor y que pase todo el tiempo posible con Nanaba buscando vestido o lo que sea, pero hay que mantenerla lejos de los Ackerman, antes de que Moblit decida "regresar a casa" y buscar ayuda familiar.

 **-o-O-o-**

El té humeaba de forma casi placentera a la vista, un montoncito de galletas de dulce jazmín se apilaban sobre un fino plato de porcelana, Hanji permanecía sentada en un mullido sillón manteniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el rostro de Levi frente a ella.

\- Eso es todo lo que se Hanji… no te miento, antes de que Erwin me diera esa información prácticamente por amenaza solo conocía el hecho que Kenny había eliminado a los Zoe, pero no sabía que tú eras la última. Hasta que él lo dijo y bueno… es verdad que fui cobarde y estúpido al no decírtelo exponiéndote de esa forma a Kenny.

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora?... cuestiono la castaña. - ¿Siempre has hecho lo que él te ordena?... como casarte.

Levi observo sin muestra de sentirse ofendido ante aquella afilada pregunta por parte de ella respondiendo sin inmutarse. – Si, siempre lo he hecho.

La castaña enarco ambas cejas ante tal respuesta. - ¿Dónde está tu dignidad? Y pensar que ante sociedad pareces tan… tan templado y orgulloso, ¿acaso eres un títere? Se quejó esta vez con clara molestia.

Levi se sintió herido ante lo directa que podía ser Hanji pero su exterior frio siempre lo resguardaba ante situaciones así, además era claro que la castaña tendría un temple más duro para juzgar las cosas después de haber crecido literalmente en la calle.

\- Hanji, soy el producto de una desventura de mi madre y hasta ahora no se quien haya sido el que me engendro, ella escapo de casa cuando era una jovencita huyendo de un matrimonio arreglado, sin embargo su suerte la llevo a contraer una enfermedad pulmonar progresiva, al final tuvo que regresar con migo en brazos a suplicar la ayuda de Kenny.

Él no se opuso, básicamente nos salvó a ambos de morir en la calle, desde que era muy pequeño sentí que se lo debía y al llegar el momento creí que acceder a un matrimonio arreglado seria la forma de saldar esa deuda con él.

Hanji guardo silencio ante aquella confesión, hasta que un momento después sus labios se separaron para pronunciar despacio. – Tú… no le debes nada… el ayudar a tu madre… a su hermana, es un acto de humanidad… si Kenny te dice que se lo debes, él es un malnacido.

Levi escucho aquellas palabras sintiendo una extraña mezcla de compasión, comprensión y amor de parte de Hanji. Sintiendo el deseo de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

 **-o-O-o-**

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando Levi regreso al palacete, la versión oficial era que había pasado la mañana con Petra sin embargo no contaba con que Traute lo había seguido hasta la estación donde confirmo su encuentro con Hanji, afortunadamente perdiéndolos entre la gente del lugar cuando ambos se alejaron aun oculto café de cubículos privados para poder hablar aunque ello no impidió que la rubia comunicara lo visto a Kenny.

\- Así que… la vio por la mañana pero regresa hasta esta hora… cuestiono Kenny encendiendo un cigarro.

\- Lo más probable es que la haya hostigado un rato y finalmente se haya ido a rumiar su enojo a algún lugar apartado, ya sabe lo bueno que es Levi para ocultarse cuando no quiere que lo encuentren.

\- ¿Tanto la desea? Pregunto al aire Kenny mientras soltaba una nube de humo.

 **-o-O-o- -o-O-o- -o-O-o-**

La imagen frente a los grises ojos era clara, aquella esbelta figura femenina se movía de forma cadenciosa sobre su pelvis, de arriba abajo mientras el sujetaba su cadera llevando el control de aquel movimiento.

\- Levi… susurro entre jadeos la castaña mientras el aludido se incorporaba lo suficiente para atrapar uno de aquellos pezones endurecidos entre sus labios. Lamio despacio realizando círculos con su lengua en torno aquel carnoso botón, procediendo a presionar el femenino cuerpo hacia abajo, buscando entrar profundamente en aquella palpitante cavidad, regodeándose del espasmo de aquel cuerpo femenino casi indefenso entre sus brazos.

\- Levi… no… es demasiado… gimió la castaña en su oído mientras arañaba su espalda.

\- Eres una chica lista… Hanji… debiste considerar las consecuencias antes de dejarte tomar por mí. Jadeo lleno de excitación el pelinegro a punto de terminar…

Inesperadamente Hanji se soltó de su abrazo mirándolo con una expresión seria completamente fuera de aquella voz llena de placer de hace un momento. – Pero… ¿No estas ya bastante mayor como para tener sueños húmedos?

\- ¿Qué? se cuestionó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que sus parpados se abrían dándose cuenta que permanecía recostado de lado en su cama y aquello había sido un sueño. Se quedó quieto un momento para inmediatamente notar que su masculinidad se encontraba completamente firme e incluso comenzaba a doler exigiendo alivio.

El pelinegro gruño por la bajo, "al demonio con su estricto código de limpieza" necesitaba alivio y lo necesitaba en ese momento, sin embargo una nueva interrupción se hizo presente cortando de tajo cualquier deseo.

\- NO te atrevas enano… se escuchó a sus espaldas, congelando el movimiento del pelinegro, para después girarse mientras se cubría con las mantas.

\- ¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE AQUI? ESTUPIDO KENNY. Grito Levi furioso ante aquella intromisión, dándose cuenta que aquella pregunta dentro de su sueño había sido formulado por si tío distorsionando aquella fantasía y asiéndolo despertar.

\- ¿Hanji? ese es su nombre completo. ¿O acaso intentaron ocultármelo en la fiesta al llamarla solo Hans?, y no lo niegues porque mientras soñabas tus calenturientas fantasías dijiste el nombre.

Levi guardo silencio, Kenny chasqueo la lengua ante la mudes de su sobrino para finalmente cuestionar - ¿Esta "Hanji" será un dolor de cabeza para mí y el acuerdo nupcial?

Levi se levantó del lado puesto al que se encontraba su tío arrojando con clara ira las cobijas. - ¡LARGO DE MI ALCOBA! Exigió sin responder a la cuestión de Kenny.

Su tío simplemente le dio la espalda sin decir más, ni siquiera uso el incómodo momento para humillar a su sobrino por casi masturbarse en la cama.

Levi solo se sentó en la cama con una mezcla de vergüenza, ira y frustración, ¿Cómo demonios había dejado la puerta sin el pasador interno puesto? Se recrimino. Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, nombro ha Hanji en sueños y Kenny mostro un semblante serio al final… eso no auguraba nada bueno.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji preparaba algo de café, a pesar de la hora el frio aún era algo notorio, pero al menos aquel año las nevadas no habían sido tan intensas; lo que auguraba que probablemente tendrían lluvia torrencial a principio de año.

Cuando la castaña se giró con el café listo y servido en 5 tazas solo encontró a 3 de sus compañeros. Abel atizando el fuego, Nifa Leyendo el periódico y Keiji haciendo la lista de los pendientes por adquirir.

\- ¿Dónde está Moblit? Pregunto Hanji, notando que no lo había visto desde que se levantó.

Abel sin ponerle mucha atención contesto al aire – Esta en la zotehuela desde temprano, dijo que algo de ejercicio era bueno para despejar la mente.

Hanji dejo las tazas en la mesa un poco extrañada por lo escuchado, tomando la suya y la de Moblit para salir al lugar mencionado.

Apenas cruzo la puerta se detuvo en seco sosteniendo ambas tazas. Lo que aprecio era en definitiva algo que no esperaba encontrarse, la temperatura era baja pero ahí en el corto espacio se encontraba Moblit, sobre un tapete tejido realizaba abdominales con el dorso descubierto y cubierto de sudor.

¿Cómo podía estar sudando si estaban como a 8 grados? Fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de la castaña. Mientras sus ojos se posaron en el abdomen del varón, Moblit tenía un excelente físico, era un hecho. No trabajado por rutina o gusto personal como seria en el caso de Levi o Erwin, los músculos de Moblit se debían al constante esfuerzo requerido para usar las invenciones de Hanji, andando sobre los techos, correr y en general por necesidad.

Tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien, y verlo cubierto de sudor le daba cierto encanto… ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con él?... ¿ESPERA QUÉ? ¿Qué acaba de pasar por sus pensamientos?

Hanji sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar esa idea, "¿No se supone que ya había escogido?" después de todo, había rechazado a Erwin de quien también había visto su cuerpo al desnudo. - Demonios… hasta pareciera que me quieren tentar de forma premeditada. Mascullo para sí misma la castaña.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hanji? Cuestiono el rubio incorporándose para quedar frente a ella.

Hanji parpadeo un par de veces, antes de poder decir algo – Haaa, ¿No tienes frio?

Moblit tomo la taza que Hanji sostenía dando un sorbo al caliente contenido. – En realidad no, decidí ejercitarme un poco, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sudando. Tras aquello él sonrió sin apartar un solo segundo sus ojos de los de ella.

Hanji se sintió inquieta ante aquel gesto mientras pensaba. - ¿Qué carajos me pasa? ¿Acaso después de ser tomada por primera vez… los hombres me resultan más apetecibles? Lo vea como lo vea esto está mal.

Hanji tomo un poco más de su taza mirando a otro punto del lugar, para después girarse y regresar dentro dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartía con Nifa, entrecerrando la puerta.

Cuando Moblit entro colocándose la camisa, Abel y Keiji lo miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Se inquietó ¿cierto? Dijo Keiji aun sonriendo.

\- Sigue nuestros concejos y veras que Hanji caerá. Continúo Abel – Todos somos adultos ahora y Hanji no puede reprimir eternamente su ser femenino en algún momento deseara una pareja.

Moblit se rasco con cierta pena la nuca tras los comentarios de sus amigos y el haber seguido sus ideas.

\- Si saben que los estoy escuchando ¿verdad?... trio de idiotas. Se quejó Nifa dedicándoles una mirada molesta.

Los aludidos la miraron casi con extrañeza siendo Keiji quien se acercó a la chica rodeándola con ambos brazos por la cintura, agachándose hasta dejar su rosto a la altura del de ella. – Vamos Nifa, no crees que es justo que ayudemos a Moblit, Hanji es muy necia y el ya espero 10 años para que nuestra líder lo mire.

Nifa mantuvo su expresión de molestia soltándose del abrazo de Keiji para girarse hacia Moblit. – Moblit por favor discúlpame te quiero como a un hermano pero no estás viendo que Hanji te aprecia del mismo modo que yo, como UN HERMANO si presionas solo la confundirás y ella sentirá que tiene que estar contigo por obligación al conocerse desde hace tanto tiempo.

Moblit se mostró serio ante la chica bajita – Hanji es bastante cruel con migo aun sabiendo lo que siento por ella. Contesto el rubio mirando de medio lado el periódico anterior que mostraba fotos sueltas de la pasada fiesta mientras recordaba a la castaña bailando con Levi, Erwin y Zeke.

Nifa tomo aquel periódico ubicando una imagen en específico donde se veía de espaldas a Levi mientras había llevado por la pista a Hanji.

Nifa suspiro sabiendo que dentro de un momento tendría las miradas casi hostiles de los 3 en ella. – A Hanji le gusta Levi Ackerman.

Y lo dicho, en aquel momento los tres varones guardaron silencio solo mirándola con aire irritado.

\- Levi es un peligro para Hanji hablo Moblit de forma tensa. Secundado por Abel que cruzo los brazos – ¿Acaso crees que a Ackerman le interesa de verdad alguien como Hanji? a lo sumo solo querrá llevarla a la cama.

 **-o-O-o-**

Dentro del pequeño cuarto Hanji ajena la conversación que se daba afuera, se mantenía parada cerca de la tronera que daba luz al lugar mientras sostenía entre manos la camisa de Levi la cual había llevado con ella. – Demonios… esto es una mierda… "Hanji deja de jugar con fuego o nos vamos a quemar". Se reprochó a sí misma.

\- Nunca voy a poder estar con Levi… aun cuando el parezca quererlo, además mi familia fue… y Kenny Ackeman, él podría matarme… peor aún, podría hacerlo mismo con Nifa, Abel, Keiji y Moblit. No puedo exponerlos a eso solo por un estúpido enamoramiento. Debo decirle a Levi que no podemos vernos más…

 **-o-**

La castaña salió del cuarto encontrándose con la imagen de los tres hombres mirando feo a Nifa, procediendo ella a acercarse abrazando a la más bajita desde atrás mientras señalaba a los tres varones y les daba una de sus miradas tipo "aquí mando yo".

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? A qué se debe esa hostilidad hacia Nifa, no hagan que me ponga en modo "Jefa".

Los tres aludidos no dijeron nada, simplemente se dispersaron por el cuarto atendiendo su asuntos pendientes evitando una discusión de la cual no deseaban dar explicaciones.

 **-o-O-o—**

 **Más tarde aquel día.**

Hanji revisaba con entusiasmo el libro obsequiado mientras los planos se desperdigaban sobre su destartalada mesa de trabajo.

Keiji, Nifa y Abel habían salido para atender asuntos con el festival de principio de año, esperando obtener un lugar de venta en el evento de cierre, por su parte Moblit había salido hace unos minutos mencionando que debía atender algunos asuntos no especificando nada y regresaría tarde.

Básicamente Hanji había optado por quedarse sola en casa o eso era lo que quería que sus amigos pensaran. Pues apenas se encontró libre de la presencia de ellos tomo su equipo y salió con una idea clara, encontrar a Levi y zanjar la relación que se formaba entre ellos.

Por sentido común, por lógica y sobre todo por racionalidad debía alejarse de la familia que había masacrado a los Zoe, aun por mucho que su corazón doliera, Levi estaba fuera de su mundo, su realidad y de su alcance.

Aquellos pensamientos dolieron en su pecho pero ya había decidido, y mientras se movía con rapidez por los carcomidos muros una silueta llamo su atención, "¿Qué? no puede ser…" se dijo a si misma deteniendo su avance para retroceder y lo vio.

Ahí en la ruinosa calle de aquellos lares caminaba un hombre de baja estatura, vestido de negro; pantalones de gabardina, botas hasta la pantorrilla, camisa gris cubierta por un saco de igual tono azabache y manos enguantadas en piel finamente curtida de color carbón.

Levi avanzaba por aquella calle sin impórtale que su refinada apariencia llamara la atención de los que cruzaban por ahí. Nada parecía perturbarlo tan seguro de sí mismo y su fuerza no esperaba que la sorpresa llegara desde arriba. Sintiendo como era tomado desde lo alto por debajo de los brazos a la altura de las axilas, aquello lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte elevándolo del suelo, tan rápido que solo pudo ver como el polvoso piso de piedra y tierra se alejaba de forma veloz de sus pies.

Un par de segundos después fue liberado sobre una azotea desolada, por inercial el varón se liberó bruscamente del agarre girando mientras lanzaba su puño en trayectoria de golpe el cual apenas fue esquivado por la castaña en un hábil salto hacia atrás.

\- Ho vamos Levi… ¿Los Ackerman son paranoicos ante todo? Eso quiere decir que deben muchas… pero por puro sentido común ¿Quién más podría haberte elevado de esta forma?

\- Hanji… Pronuncio aun con algo de desconcierto el pelinegro. – Me tomaste por sorpresa…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Este es el peor barrio de la ciudad. ¿No crees que te puede pasar algo con esa apariencia de catrín que tienes? Cuestiono la castaña acercándose.

Levi la miro un momento "desalineada como siempre pensó" y repentinamente la abrazo por la cintura desapareciendo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

\- Hoy no fuiste a la estación ni al parque… reprocho el varón.

Hanji sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Levi, sintiéndose mal por lo que diría. – Levi… ya no debes buscarme…

El pelinegro observo los ojos castaños. – Es peligroso… lo sé, hoy fui seguido de forma persistente por Traute… pero no es tan hábil como para seguirme si deseo perderla.

\- ¿He, quien es Traute? Cuestiono la castaña al no haber oído aquel nombre antes.

Levi aflojo su agarre entorno a ella antes de hablar – Es la mano derecha de Kenny, ara lo que sea para complacer a su jefe, joderme la vida entre esas cosas, la reconocerás fácilmente, es un poco más alta que tú, rubia, cabello corto y viste todo el tiempo con un traje negro de corte casi militar además de botas de tubo alto.

Hanji solo escucho la descripción sin mayor atención antes de retomar la línea de conversación anterior. – Levi… vamos a otro lugar tengo algo que decirte y no creo que una azotea sea el mejor sitio.

 **-o-o-o-**

Apenas unos minutos después Levi observaba aquel lugar, simple, parcialmente ordenado, no podía decir que estaba sucio pero tampoco limpio, era pequeño o así lo considero él.

\- Si, aquí es donde vivo, pero no te traje para que lo vieras de esa forma, ya sé que todo el lugar cabria sin problemas en tu alcoba, solo necesitaba privacidad y por fortuna los demás no están. Hablo Hanji para tener la atención del pelinegro.

\- Lo siento, no soy nadie para juzgar esto. Contesto Levi como si de una disculpa se tratara.

\- Ya no podemos vernos… no me busque, he analizado la situación y el resultado final de estos encuentros furtivos es que mi grupo y yo terminaremos muertos, muertos a manos de Kenny, es un hecho que lo sospecha si ha puesto a alguien a seguirte los pasos. Dijo Hanji de forma seria.

Levi guardo silencio sus ojos se mostraron fríos, lo que había escuchado no le complacía en absoluto.

\- Tú no decides eso…

\- ¿Qué? La castaña lo miro con extrañeza ante aquel comentario cuando él se acercó de forma casi amenazante.

Ella retrocedió en dos pasos cruzando la puerta hacia el pequeño cuarto compartido, hasta que él se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. - ¿Cómo te atreves? Llegas a mi vida, desordenas mi existencia, perturbas mis pensamientos… y ahora te quieres ir tan tranquila. En verdad lamento lo que paso con tu familia pero no está en mis manos esa sangre. Kenny es un mal nacido pero no permitiría que te hiciera daño.

\- El… podría quitarte todo… Exclamo ella con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cien, no esperaba que Levi fuera reaccionar de esa forma.

Levi chasqueo la lengua. – Tengo mis propios negocios, no dependo de Kenny, ¿Acaso dabas por hecho que era un "niño rico mantenido"?

Hanji observo el rostro del varón con detenimiento, por dios que aquella cara la perturbaba; simplemente él le había fascinado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pero debía alejarlo… aunque en realidad no quería… no quería… maldición era con ese hombre o con nadie.

Aquellas ideas fueron cortadas cuando Levi la atrajo hacia el en un fuerte abrazo, - No te alejaras de mí, a si tenga que embarazarte, ¿o te atreverías a traer sola a un inocente al mundo en que vives?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? Exclamo Hanji al tiempo que el pelinegro atravesaba uno de sus pies entorno a los de ella haciéndola caer sobre el camastro.

El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho sobre la castaña, sin embargo ella lo empujo con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo caer, pero Levi se mantuvo en posición soportando la fuerza de la fémina ¿Cómo carajos podía ser tan fuerte? Mascullo él apenas logrando sostener los brazos de Hanji.

El pelinegro coloco ambas piernas a los costados de la cadera femenina apoyado en sus rodillas, buscando una postura estable, sin contar con que Hanji elevo sus largas piernas entre cruzando las por enfrente de la cabeza de Levi y tiro solo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer de espaldas, que para sorpresa de la castaña el cayó llevándola con él al resistirse a soltarla.

En aquella postura ahora sobre el suelo, él estaba de espaldas al piso mientras a un sostenía los brazos de Hanji por encima de las muñecas mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el pecho de él parcialmente erguida y las piernas extendidas.

\- Demonios Hanji, puedes dejar de hacerme parecer un jodido violador. Se quejó Levi.

Hanji, lo miro con molestia. - Pues eso parecer y te advierto que con ese movimiento puedo romper un cuello. Además no me gusta tu amenaza.

\- Dudo que Kenny mate a una embarazada, es un miserable pero no a ese punto. Respondió el pelinegro.

\- No me vas a embarazar. Gruño la castaña. Sintiendo como Levi soltaba sus brazos y llevaba las manos hacia sus piernas tan cerca de su rostro.

\- Hanji… permíteme hacértelo ahora, no puedo sacarte mi cabeza incluso en mis sueños estas.

La castaña miro a Levi bajo de ella sin contestar nada, cuando él se incorporó sin gran problema haciéndola caer parcialmente hacia atrás. – Además aun me debes una compensación por patearme la hombría aquella noche.

\- Te di mi virginidad ¿No te basta? Se quejó ella sosteniéndose del camastro para no caer.

Levi sonrió ante el tono más suave de ella, como preámbulo a que aceptaría su petición de intimidad. – De hecho hay algo que deseo me concedas… te guiare.

La castaña solo ladio ligeramente la cabeza con una pequeña mueca de curiosidad.

 **-o-o-o-**

Solo un par de minutos después Levi se encontraba sobre el camastro, sin el saco y con la camisa abierta, mientras Hanji frente a él permanecía apoyada sobre sus piernas dobladas mientras sus ojos chocolate se posaban en el bulto bajo el pantalón aun cerrado.

La sola idea de que Hanji le permitiera invadir su dulce boca lo llenaba de excitación, las delgadas manos liberaron el cinturón, y desabotonaron, procediendo a abrir lentamente el cierre dejando a la vista la tela de la prenda interior.

Con timidez poso los dedos sobre la horilla de esta y comenzó a deslizarla. El pelinegro observo aquello mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante tal imagen, era delicioso, incluso los casi ingenuos movimientos de la fémina lo llevaban aponerse cada vez más rígido.

Hanji miro como el miembro del pelinegro se erguía frente a ella y no pudo evitar un ligero cosquilleo en su propia intimidad. Era grande y grueso ¿Cómo pudo entrar en ella la noche de la fiesta? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las manos de él que acaricio su mejilla, para después tomar con suavidad su barbilla y atraerla hacia el frente despacio pero con la más clara intención.

Hanji cerró los ojos y con timidez dejo que la punta de su lengua tocara el glande de erecto miembro, para después introducir la parte superior de este en su boca, la sensación era extraña y el sabor que se formaba en su lengua era inusitado, no era desagradable pero tampoco provocador, más bien lo llamaría neutro. De esa forma después de tomarse unos segundos para analizar aquello comenzó a formar pequeños círculos con su lengua sobre la punta no muy segura de que fuera la mejor opción pero al final aquello no era otra cosa que una forma de experimentar.

Una vez que hacer pequeños círculos fue algo simple probo con chupar un poco, dejando que un par de centímetros más entraran en su boca, esta vez obtuvo un pequeño gruñido por parte del pelinegro, ella levanto la vista encontrándose con una expresión que delataba que el varón contenía hacer sonido alguno.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber si lo que hago está bien si te resistes a darme alguna señal? Se quejó la castaña, teniendo por respuesta una sonrisa lujuriosa por parte del pelinegro.

\- Tendrás que experimentar más con tus labios si pretendes obtener respuesta de mi boca. Termino por responder él.

Hanji frunció ligeramente los labios ante la respuesta y regreso su vista hacia el miembro, comenzando a recorrerlo con su mano, se sentía caliente entre sus dedos. Considero que podría probar en la base de este, coloco una de sus manos sobre los testículos y comenzó a masajear mientras continuaba recorriéndolo, coronando ambos movimientos al recorres el miembro desde la base hasta la punta con su lengua.

La reacción del pelinegro no se hizo esperar, no pudiendo contener un placentero gruñido, Hanji había dado en el blanco la línea de piel que recorría de la base a la punta por la parte baja de su miembro era muy sensible.

La castaña no espero más y comenzó succionar con suavidad la cabeza del miembro mientras recorría aquella área de piel con una de sus manos de arriba abajo.

\- Maldición… esto no… ella… me ara terminar si la dejo seguir… mascullo el varón colocando una de sus manos sobre la castaña cabellera, haciendo que la fémina alentara su ritmo.

\- Hanji… Llamo con voz pausada.

Hanji se detuvo en su vaivén y libero la porción del miembro que mantenía en su boca, dejando finos hilos de saliva entre esta y sus labios. Mirándolo con un claro rubor en sus mejillas ante los que realizaba.

\- Monta… fue la única palabra que salió de los finos labios de Levi.

Hanji desvió la mirada ante aquella petición. – Estas… completamente… erguido, yo aún no puedo.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos al broche del pantalón femenino haciendo que ella se irguiera y abriéndolo de forma hábil cuando las manos de ella lo detuvieron, sin embargo él no estaba en un punto de aceptar un no y en pocos movimiento la hizo liberarse de la prenda.

El la abrazo con fuerza sobre su pecho y la castaña solo podía concentrarse en la caliente erección que chocaba en su vientre. – Levi… susurro ella al oído del varón, cuando sintió como la mano del pelinegro comenzaba a frotar suavemente sobre la tela de la ropa interior.

La castaña no opuso resistencia ante la invasión de sus dedos primero uno seguido por un segundo que se movían con un calculado vaivén haciendo pequeño círculos preparándola para la penetración, él ardía en deseo, aunque sabía que tenía que tomar el tiempo necesario para preparar a Hanji, tenía claro que si la lastimaba ella se negaría darle placer carnal de nuevo, pero las ansias por hundirse en ella en un solo movimiento eran casi calcinantes.

Sus dedos se giraron ligeramente en la cálida intimidad buscando un punto exacto. Hanji se quejó mientras rasguñaba la fuerte espalda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre? Se preguntó de forma borrosa en su mente, mientras lo sentía hurgar en su intimidad con los dedos cada vez más bañados en los flujos femeninos.

El momento era grato a más no poder, la pareja de amantes se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis del momento, sus oídos eran sordos a todo aquello que los rodeaba además de sus propios gemidos de placer, tanto así que no escucharon la puerta abrirse, no escucharon los pasos acercarse.

Dentro del pequeño cuarto, Levi chupaba con voracidad los erectos pezones mientras sus dedos continuaban hurgando hasta que las yemas de estos tocaron el botón exacto dentro de la intimidad.

La castaña gimió el nombre del varón mientras se estremecía al sentir casi una corriente eléctrica surcar su espalda, el retiro ambos dedos y sabiendo que no había obstáculo alguno tomo la cadera de Hanji colocada aun sobre él, invadiendo cada centímetro de aquel templo entre sus piernas haciendo que quedara sentada sobre su erección consumiéndola hasta la base.

Dos lágrimas se escurrieron de los ojos chocolate, podría morir de placer en aquel momento, no era llanto de dolor, simplemente su cuerpo no estaba preparado para aquel éxtasis. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre hacerla sentir semejante cosa? Su ser temblaba entre los brazos del pelinegro mientras el continuaba moviéndose buscando completar su propia satisfacción una vez sabiendo que ella había alcanzado la cumbre de forma seguida por sus dedos y si miembro.

La figura fuera de la habitación sujetaba la vieja perilla de la puerta, mientras sus dedos, sus manos, brazos… todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Aquella voz era la de Hanji… aquella voz había sido clara en su pronunciación aquella voz había dicho… Levi.

Moblit estático afuera del cuarto sostenía la perilla de aquella puerta cerrada, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Abrirla, gritar, largase de ahí?... ¿Disparar?... aquella idea cruzo por su mente llevando su mano libre a la bolsa interior de su saco, casi acariciando la cacha del corto revolver que solía cargar.

Sin embargo el sonido de los pausados gemidos de Hanji le martillaban los oídos, término por retirar la mano del arma y llevarla a su rostro donde cubrió su faz evitando mostrar el llanto que lo invadía, solo se retiró de la puerta.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde Hanji aun dormitaba sobre el pecho de Levi que acariciaba su cabello, el parecía tranquilo, aquel momento de serenidad solo acogiendo el esbelto cuerpo lo llenaba de paz, y tan solo un momento después la castaña abrió los ojos.

\- Estas agotada. Susurro él apartando los mechones de cabello del rostro de ella.

Hanji se incorporó lentamente notando una considerable cantidad de flujo entre sus piernas.

\- ¡OYE! Se quejó la castaña mirando feo a su compañero de cama, por su parte Levi sonrió como si hubiera realizado un triunfo y contesto tal vez solo con intención de molestarla – Tal vez sea bueno que me dejes conocer tu calendario de ovulación y no terminar con una sorpresa.

Hanji se levantó dando un empujón al pelinegro y procedió a limpiar aquello, ambos tomaron su tiempo para arreglar sus ropas.

\- Levi, será mejor que te vayas. Puntualizo la castaña.

El pelinegro miro de medio lado a la castaña para después ver al camastro. – Primero te ayudare a dejar esto limpio, y escuchar que no te alejaras de mí; al menos debes darme la oportunidad de arreglar mi situación, para darte seguridad.

Hanji miro con desconcierto a Levi ante aquellas palabras, aunque no supo que contestar, le habían parecido extrañamente reconfortantes y simplemente se giró hacia la puerta para salir.

Cuando la puerta se deslizo completamente Hanji dio un paso fuera y se paralizo por completo, ahí casi frente a ella al otro lado del cuarto principal en el pequeño y raído sillón. Se encontraba Moblit, sentado en una postura que ella nunca le había visto, con la espalda completamente apoyada sobre el respaldo, una pierna cruzada en ángulo casi recto, en una mano un vaso al tope de vino y su rostro recargado en la otra, todo aquello enmarcado con una mirada turbia, dos botellas sobre la mesa parcialmente vacías develaban que llevaba tiempo ahí.

\- Hanji, Levi… Hablo primero el rubio incorporándose.

Hanji solo observo con cuidado los detalles, Moblit parecía bastante tomado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el lugar? ¿Más de una hora? ¿Dos botellas en una hora? Eso era demasiado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? Cuestiono la castaña finalmente.

\- Desde que gemías su nombre. Respondió en un tono seco antes de ingerir más vino.

Levi se encamino frente a Hanji en una postura defensiva, un hombre dolido y tomado podía ser impredecible y él se sentía en obligación de proteger a la castaña.

\- ¿Acaso crees que le aria daño? Cuestiono Moblit apenas vio como Levi se interponía entre él y Hanji.

\- No lo sé… Moblit, pero prefiero no tomar riesgos. Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Eres un estúpido Ackerman, Hanji es fuerte y hábil, si ella quisiera podría romperle el brazo a quien sea antes de que le tocara un solo cabello. Anuncio el rubio moviendo el vaso que aun llevaba en la mano.

Levi no dijo nada, solo observando sus movimientos, cuando repentinamente Moblit levanto un brazo, el pelinegro considero que trataría de darle un golpe pero lo recibido fue el vino contenido en el vaso casi lleno.

El alcohol escurrió por su rostro mojando la camisa de frente y mangas. Las ganas de romperle la cara se acumularon en el pelinegro cuando Moblit hablo una vez más dirigiéndose a Hanji.

\- ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué te gusta de Ackerman? ¿Su posición, su dinero? ¿Acaso te deslumbro su apariencia?... Hanji… Yo puedo darte eso… yo puedo… Los Ackerman asesinaron a tu familia. Dijo con un tono serio ahora mirando a Levi.

Hanji escucho aquello mientras la cuestión se formaba en su cabeza - ¿Cómo… Moblit sabe eso? Casi dando un paso al frente fue detenida por el pelinegro que extendió su brazo como barrera evitando se acercara a Moblit.

El rubio con su vista fija en Levi lanzo sin cuidado alguno el vaso hacia la mesa. – Disfruta de la atención de mi amada Hanji mientras puedas Ackerman, porque cuando regrese te destrozare a ti, a tu familia y a tu apellido.

Amenazo el ojiverde antes de darse la vuelta tomar su saco largo y salir empujando violentamente la puerta.

La hoja de madera se abrió de forma estruendosa asustando a los recién llegados que hace un momento a menos de un par de metros de la vivienda hablaban animados por haber conseguido el espacio de venta que habían ido a buscar. Sin embargo sus alegres voces se acallaron al completo al ver la puerta chocar contra el frio ladrillo y la figura de Moblit salir hecho un furia, ninguno dijo nada. Él no los miro pero al pasar a su lado gruño – Nos veremos de nuevo… y después se alejó por la fría calle.

Ninguno se atrevió a llamarlo o decir algo, menos de un segundo después Hanji apareció en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡MOBLIT! Grito la castaña sin respuesta alguna; ella solo se recargo pesadamente en la entrada y cubrió su rostro.

En aquella escena Nifa giro sus ojos hacia el interior y lo vio, ahí se encontraba Levi Ackerman de pie con líquido aun mojando su rostro.

 **-o-O-o-**

Cerca de 1 hora y media le había tomado a Levi limpiar aquel lugar, bajo las miradas serias y recelosas de los otros dos amigos varones de Hanji, mientras la castaña solo había estado sentada a su mesa de trabajo, dándole la espalda recargada casi ocultando su rostro, mientras Nifa parecía darle un consuelo en susurro.

Cuando finalizo la labor quiso acercarse a Hanji pero Abel y Keiji se interpusieron en aquella acción.

\- Hanji… fue lo único que dijo a media voz para después ser instado por ambos varones a salir de aquel lugar.

Una vez al retirarse el pelinegro, el silencio reino entre los 4 individuos. Hanji se enderezo en su silla esperando los reproches de sus 3 amigos, o por lo menos de los dos varones, pero lo que procedió fue oír a Abel en un tono de aviso – Saldremos a buscar a Moblit, debe estar en algún bar bebiéndose todo el alcohol que tengan. Ambos se abrigaron y salieron por la puerta sin hacer mención alguna a lo que hubiera hecho Hanji o no.

 **-o-O-o-**

El cielo ya era casi negro para cuando Levi dio pie en el palacete, cansado, molesto… frustrado… ¿Por qué Hanji apareció en su vida? Hasta ese momento no había sentido tanta frustración emocional…

Sus pensamientos llenaban cada aspecto de su atención cuando un brusco tirón lo regreso a la realidad, Kenny lo sostenía de forma evidentemente brusca del brazo derecho, prácticamente forzándolo a levantarlo.

\- ¿¡Dónde has estado todo el jodido día!? Exigió saber el mayor. – Apestas a alcohol barato, polvo… y… ¿Qué demonios?

Levi se soltó de un fuerte tirón encarando a su tío, no tenía caso alegar una exageración, era verdad que olía al vino que Moblit le había arrojado encima, amargo y concentrado aun seco sobre la tela el irritante olor del mismo persistía, eso sin mencionar el polvo adherido.

\- ¡Qué demonios te importa! Casi le escupió las palabras antes de alejarse hacia su habitación.

Kenny miro en silencio como su sobrino se perdía por el pasillo. – Repite lo que viste. Ordeno.

\- Lo seguí hasta la estación, de ese punto se dirigió al parque después se encamino hacia la ruta que sale de la zona alta; lo perdí entre las calles de esa área. Contesto Traute acercándose.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con molestia. – Bien ya fue suficiente, tráeme a esa Hanji ya decidí que hacer con ella.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Averdia** Hanji podría formar su harem y todos felices XD bueno ella :3, y sip Moblit es fifi (me dio risa eso), pero ahora ya decidió contra atacar ya veremos qué pasa con esto y como lo verán cuando aparezcas nuevamente.

 **Maisis11** Erwin es paciente y prevé los movimientos de otros y aun andara tras Hanji y ella enamorada del amargado XD pero sin perder el sentido común. Levi todo elegancia :3 por lo menos en la vestimenta.

 **Guest** Comentario numero 100 :3 Gracias :D a mí me encanta que lo que escribo pueda entretener y ser de interés para quienes dedican algo de su tiempo a pasarse por estas historia. :3

 **Dy** Gracias :D. Hanji se resiste a Erwin pero no niega que esta como quiere (*7*) aunque por el momento diga que solo le gusta Levi (*3*).

Jejeje, Erwin a un quiere hacerle cosas pero ya veremos qué pasa.

 **Linari7** Todos ocultándole cosas a Hanji, se pasan. A Erwin definitivamente no le gusto el rechazo pero aún no se rinde. Y Hanji bueno con más problemas cada vez.

Si conozco ese anime pero no lo he visto ¿ya tiene un poco de tiempo, no? Sip fui a leer la reseña y creo que sé a qué te refieres, tal vez me dé un espacio para verlo (n_n).

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**


	22. Cap 22 Mentiroso

**Cap. 22 Mentiroso**

3 días habían pasado el pelinegro no había salido de su habitación, y no es que le molestara el ser descubierto de aquella forma por lo amigos de Hanji, sin embargo si sentía culpa ante el hecho de ser la causa directa de romper la estabilidad del grupo de la castaña, seguramente ella debió de haberlo pasado pesimamente una vez que él se fue.

\- Levi… ¿Estas bien? Me tienes muy preocupada, estando ahí encerrado… Se escuchó decir a su madre tras unos suaves golpes en la madera.

Kuchel no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo mirando como la bandeja que había dejado junto a la puerta estaba apenas consumida en el agua y la fruta. Ella levanto el fino recipiente y hablo de nuevo. – Hijo… si necesitas hablar de algo… lo que sea, sabes que siempre te escuchare… finalizo y cuando estaba por irse la puerta cedió mostrando al pelinegro con expresión cansada.

\- Madre… me gusta otra mujer y esta situación me está superando… dijo sin más.

Kuchel sonrió amorosamente a su unigénito. - ¿Es la violinista, cierto?

Para Levi fue inevitable el gesto de sorpresa en su rostro - ¿Madre… como lo sabes?

Kuchel sonrió de forma más notoria – Una madre se da cuenta de esas cosas cariño… además le cantaste durante la fiesta. Si quieres un consejo solo te puedo decir que tienes dos opciones; huir con ella o encarar a Kenny.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji permanecía en silencio frente a su mesa de trabajo, atornillando lenta y monótonamente un pequeño tornillo sobre un aparato sin forma o función definida para el espectador.

La vivienda acompañaba aquel molesto silencio que permanecía aun con la presencia de los moradores del lugar.

\- Hanji… ¿No piensas salir? Has pasado casi todo el tiempo aun lado de esa mesa. Pregunto Nifa de la nada. Sin recibir respuesta alguna,

\- Sabes… nadie te culpa por lo de Ackerman… tampoco es tu culpa que Moblit desapareciera… digo ya volverá. Debe estar bastante dolido no lo culpo; pero es un adulto centrado; solo necesita tiempo. Hablo esta vez Abel.

\- Moblit desapareció sin dejar rastro… Arrastro las palabras la castaña. A su vez pensando en la cuestión que más le intrigaba "Los Ackerman asesinaron a tu familia" ¿Cómo lo sabía?... y después las amenazas que le dijo a Levi, "cuando regrese te destrozare a ti, a tu familia y a tu apellido." Moblit ocultaba algo, ahora estaba segura.

Inesperadamente unas manos sobre sus hombros la sacaron de aquellos pensamientos. – Hanji tal vez debería salir al menos un par de horas, no creemos que sea bueno que pases tanto tiempo solo junto a esa mesa bajo la luz artificial. Señalo esta vez Keiji sosteniéndole los hombros.

 **-O-**

 **Más tarde**

Tras la repetida insistencia Hanji termino cediendo y ahora sus pasos la llevaban por el área del parque, aun que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para concentrarse en algo como tocar su violín que aun que no fuera su idea salir a tocar lo llevaba con ella, igual aquello podría servirle de distracción y más tarde visitaría a Mike, tal vez él le pueda decir alguna otra cosa, después de todo Erwin dijo que también sabia sobre su situación.

Sin más tomo su blanca mascara y salto sobre el borde de la fuente, ya teniendo en rededor a algunas persona a un antes de comenzar a tocar, completamente ajena a la afilada mirada que recaía en ella, parcialmente oculta tras los arboles circundantes.

\- Apareció, dispérsense y ciérrenle las salidas. Ordeno en voz baja Traute a los hombres que la acompañaban.

Hanji comenzó su interpretación mientras sus pensamientos continuaban divagando. – Levi tenía razón en las cuestiones que me hizo antes… Moblit sabía tantas cosas… una educación demasiado fina, lo que nos enseñó… violín, baile, dibujo, tiro… un momento.

Las manos de la castaña se detuvieron en seco mientras cientos de escenas llegaban en torrente a su mente, en cada imagen se pudo ver a sí misma como a sus amigos / familia, en aquellas interacciones con Moblit desde pequeños.

Con un viejo violín enseñándole los acordes básicos del instrumento, en otro momento ambos riendo mientras ella trataba de no pisarle los pies en aquellos pasos de baile, animándolos a entrar en aquella fábrica abandonada donde seguro podría alentar su creatividad, enseñándole a Abel como valuar las joyas que extraían, mostrándoles a todos en torno a una mesa como cargar un arma que en realidad nunca le cuestionaron de donde salió… ¿Por qué nunca lo cuestionamos?... todos estábamos tan desamparados y solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos, como una familia… nunca dudaríamos de nuestra familia… Moblit es parte de nuestra familia pero nos ha mentido durante 10 años…

La gente que la miraba se notaba extrañada al verla ahí parada completamente estática, hasta que Hanji se obligó a regresar al momento presente solo para notar como algunas personas alrededor parecían moverse de forma demasiado calculada entorno a la fuente, y solo un par de segundos después ubicar a alguien entre aquellos, "una mujer un poco más alta que ella, rubia vestida con un traje de corte casi militar y botas de tubo alto" esa era Traute la que cumplía las ordenes de Kenny al punto.

\- Esto no me gusta nada… musito la castaña para sí al notar que la rodeaban lentamente.

Hanji bajo de la fuente y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia un lado de aquella área central. Mirando por debajo de su máscara como era seguida de una nada disimulada forma por aquellas personas de vestimenta negra.

La castaña comenzó a caminar más rápido entrando en una de las tupidas veredas del parque, cuando vio como aquellos sujetos iniciaron la carrera tras ella.

Hanji no espero más y corrió velozmente considerando la situación, la perseguían… no… la querían atrapar si Kenny la quisiera muerta solo abrían disparado a distancia mientras era un blanco perfecto sobre la fuente. "Demonios" gruño las castañas mientras saltaba sobre un corto muro de arbustos, palmeo la parte baja de su espalda tirando con fuerza del cinturón que llevaba colgando de lado uno de sus equipos, logrando ajustar la hebilla haciendo que este se ajustara correctamente a su cadera.

\- Si consigo llegar a los edificios nunca me atraparan. Mascullo antes de detenerse de golpe al ver como por delante otro de aquellos hombres le cerraba el paso llevando en manos un bastón de madera seca que sin conmiseración alguna irguió impactándolo sobre ella.

Hanji apenas con una fracción de segundo para reaccionar levanto frente a ella su violín, lo siguiente que vio fue la madera reventada junto a pequeños engranes volando a los lados de su rostro, mientras el bastón de madera seca se partía, tras destrozar el cuerpo de su violín y chocar contra la barra de acero templado que era el corazón de su instrumento atravesándolo de arriba abajo siendo colocado por ella como conductor de la vibración.

La castaña vio cómo su preciado instrumento había sido destrozado en un segundo, pero no había tiempo de lamentaciones, aquella barra ahora tendría que cumplir con un nuevo propósito, siendo sostenida con furia por Hanji golpeo sin miramientos el rostro de aquel sujeto derribándolo hacia un lado mientras un par de dientes le saltaban de la boca, tras lo cual ella reinicio su carrera; "maldición" volvió gruñir cuando se vio casi emparejada por otros dos.

Nuevamente otro de aquellos hombres le cerraba el paso pero ella no se detuvo empuñando la barra entre sus manos, pero esta vez a diferencia del otro este apunto con un arma hacia la castaña disparando dos tiros al suelo peligrosamente cerca de sus pies pretendiendo detenerla, siendo ante su sorpresa que no solo no se detuvo si no que continuo corriendo hacia el saltando sobre este atrapando su cuello entre la barra y uno de sus brazos. La castaña hizo gala de toda la fuerza que podría usar y giro a aquel hombre hacia atrás haciéndolo chocar contra otros dos que prácticamente ya tenía a centímetros, una vez más salió corriendo.

\- ¡Imbéciles! dije que la atrapen no que intenten matarla. Grito Traute. Dejando atrás a los heridos por Hanji.

La rubia corrió y haciendo gala de su condición física casi alcanzo a la castaña, Hanji la miro de reojo, desviándose en busca de otra salida a solo a metros del final del parque. Y en menos de un momento alcanzo la acera circundante de este, viendo como un carruaje se atravesaba frente a la salida de la calle que buscaba.

Se frenó ligeramente mientras vio como de aquel transporte salía el mismo Kenny Ackerman que para mala suerte de ella había ido a verificar como iba el "trabajo encomendado". Hanji se detuvo un segundo, suficiente para sentir el tirón de Traute sobre su brazo arrancando de sus dedos la barra de metal mientras intentaba doblarlo, la castaña se giró de forma violenta, asestando un golpe rápido sobre la mejilla de la rubia que al sentir un ardor en su rostro retrocedió casi por instinto palpándose la cara, pero al ver la posición de Hanji era clara la causa, la castaña mantenía el otro brazo parcialmente levantado mientras sostenía una navaja tras hacer aquel corte en la cara de la rubia.

Uno más de los perseguidores alcanzo a Hanji por la espada y busco sujetarla consiguiéndolo al torcer el brazo a un levantado de la castaña. El rostro de la fémina demostró dolor por debajo de su ahora ladeada mascara ante aquello, pero rendirse nunca fue una opción y para asombro de todos los que observaban ella lanzo su peso hacia atrás desdoblando su brazo y torciendo el del atacante cuya extremidad crujió sin piedad ante el movimiento de la castaña que al liberarse lo dejo colgando cual pieza sin soporte.

\- ¿Le acaba de romper el brazo? Soltó Kenny ante lo que veía. Hanji se giró hacia el los segundos suficientes para darle una mirada de furia, para después correr nuevamente ahora si alcanzando los edificios no dudo más y dejo salir los cables de su equipo elevándose dejando a Kenny y sus matones con gesto de sorpresa, mientras los transeúntes testigos de aquello no podían ni siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Hanji avanzo alrededor de unas 5 cuadras para detenerse en la techumbre de un edificio en obra negra, respiro profundamente empujando su máscara sobre su cabeza para después tomarse el brazo que había sido sujetado momentos atrás.

\- No esta luxado… pero duele bastante… maldición. Se quejó mientras hacía presión sobre el área. Tras aquello escucho el rápido traqueteo de las ruedas de metal y madera de la pesada carrosa sobre el empedrado de la calle.

Hanji se replegó a uno de los muros inacabados de aquella construcción y observo como el mencionado trasporte paso frente al edificio. – Debo perderlos completamente. Se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba vuelo en dirección opuesta a sus perseguidores, bajando a calle poco después, para encaminarse hacia la salida a la zona de clase baja.

\- No puedo regresar de inmediato, si alguno de esos malnacido descubre donde estoy podrían dañar a los demás… además esto… no puede ser una coincidencia… hace varios días atrás cuando parecía que fuimos seguidos después de salir del parque… debieron ser ellos… fue una fortuna que en ese momento lo notáramos y fuéramos a una falsa casa… estoy segura que debieron ir antes ahí y al ver el engaño me debieron estar esperando en el parque…

La castaña avanzo con discreción entre la poca gente que se movía por aquella área apresurándose a llegar al área donde el empedrado lizo de las calles era sustituido por una capa terrosa he informe de piedras y tierra parcialmente compactada. Dio una vuelta rápida por aquella esquina que había cruzado cientos de veces encontrándose de frente con el principal perseguidor.

\- Eres muy hábil, pero te faltan como 20 años de experiencia para escapar de mí. Dijo Kenny frente a ella mientras mostraba su torcida sonrisa.

La mano del mayor de los Ackerman apenas si rozo los mechones del rostro de la castaña que retrocedió hábilmente, por detrás se aproximaban de nuevo los demás perseguidores incluyendo a Traute que no había ni siquiera limpiado la sangre de su rostro, Hanji corrió hacia uno de los lados lanzando los cables nuevamente, se elevó con rapidez pero de inmediato escucho un fuerte estruendo que resonó en sus oídos y al siguiente segundo, un dolor invadió su espalda baja seguido de la caída seca sobre el suelo.

Hanji trato de incorporarse notando como un líquido aceitoso escurría por una de sus piernas, comprendiendo lo ocurrido. Kenny había disparado hacia ella sin pensarlo siquiera, la bala había dado de lleno en su equipo, si no había tocado su cadera había sido solo porque aquel instrumento de movilidad era de metal y aun así la fuerza del golpe había sido brutal. La piel del a zona bajo la ropa ardía y su cuerpo dolía tras la caída.

Kenny se acercó observando como si diera una inspección general. – Mmm, bueno no pareces tener nada roto… ahora Hans, Hanji o como sea que te llames ¿Vendrás por las buenas o tendré que causarte más dolor? Le dijo Kenny inclinándose hacia la castaña.

Hanji lo miro con profunda ira y manteniendo en alto su espíritu combativo le lanzo un puñado de tierra a la cara. Mientras intentaba ponerse en pie lo que no fue realizable para sus músculos que fueron cruzados por un punzante dolor.

Kenny gruño tallándose la cara con furia, como deseaba patear a aquella mujer tirada en el suelo, pero no… él debía controlarse. – Tu… pequeña escoria… tienes suerte de que te necesite en una pieza para lo que tengo preparado… como sea ahora dormirás un largo rato, y no lamento decirte que cuando despiertes te pasara algo poco grato.

Concluyo Kenny mientras extraía un frasco con el cual empapo el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo del saco para después tomar a Hanji del cabello colocando aquella húmeda tela sobre su boca y nariz, haciéndola perder lentamente el conocimiento.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **En algún lugar indeterminado de Praga.**

Erwin se mantenía con los dedos de las manos entre cruzados frente a él, sentado como invitado frente a un elegante escritorio. Su interlocutor lo observaba mientras peinaba su bigote con los dedos y parecía analizar pausadamente lo dicho por el rubio.

\- Entiendo el contenido de la información que tienes y los huecos en ella, lo que no comprendo es el motivo de querer llenarlos, aunque en efecto conozco lo que quieres saber no veo en que te beneficia esa información, es… inútil, el involucrado debe estar muerto; no hay rastro del desde hace 10 años, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y tú ¿quieres averiguar lo que paso antes de que desapareciera? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

Erwin conservó su semblante serio ante la cuestión. – Es un asunto particular, digamos que los involucrados desean conservar su anonimato. Además ¿acoso te burlas de mí? Pixi, tú y yo nos dedicamos a lo mismo y no habría recurrido a ti si no fuera porque Praga esta fuera de mi territorio de acción.

Pixi procedió a servir 2 vasos de licor, acerco uno a Erwin y después dio una mirada general a su amplio y ordenado estudio de trabajo lleno de libros y valiosas botellas; vinos, licores y alcoholes. Todo perfectamente armonizado, finalmente su vista regreso al rubio.

\- Dices que me pagaras con información ¿En verdad tienes algo que me pueda interesar?

Erwin asintió ligeramente. – Dime lo que necesito saber y te revelare lo que es "la punta de un iceberg" sin detalles, pero sumamente relevante.

Pixi tomo de su vaso y se acomodó en la silla – De acuerdo Erwin pero espero que no me estés tratando de timar… Empecemos:

Moburitto Berner es el nombre completo del unigénito heredero de la casa Berner, un chico bastante inteligente y hábil en el campo de las artes, de cabello rubio tostado y ojos verde olivo como los de su familia. La mejor educación que el dinero pudiera pagar es lo que recibió desde pequeño, sabes cómo es la casa Berner.

Bien pues lo que podrías esperar, pero no sabías era que al chico lo comprometieron en matrimonio, muy joven tal vez demasiado, con 14 años recién cumplidos en mi opinión era casi un niño, por supuesto no pidieron su opinión. Pero lo que nadie sabe públicamente es que el pequeño heredero, en realidad fue "vendido" en matrimonio, la chica en cuestión que sería su esposa era unos 3 años mayor que él, una "señorita de sociedad" solo de apariencia, de alta cuna pero comportamiento mal educado, mimado e impertinente; ella estaba embarazada de algún patán de tantos que conocía y la familia quería ocultarla situación salvarse del señalamiento público a través de un matrimonio.

El chico Berner sería la tapadera perfecta, además nadie se atreve a mal hablar de ellos. Además de que el apenas si había cruzado dos palabras con la chica antes de que su padre le comunicara que se casaría con ella en menos de 15 días tiempo apenas calculado para una boda apresurada, después de eso él desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La versión publica fue que el joven había decidido continuar con sus estudios en otro país y se había negado a contraer matrimonio hasta que concluyera con los mismos, pero vamos con el tiempo que ha pasado él ahora tendría que estar graduándose de la universidad.

La versión real es que él escapo uno o dos días después de conocer la noticia, su padre lo hizo buscar por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, al parecer Moburitto tenía bien determinado hacia donde huir, porque la última vez que fue visto, fue por un trabajador del ferrocarril que lo vio comprar un ticket hacia Alemania, para cuando su padre escucho aquel testimonio habían pasado 3 días, y claro que lo hizo buscar por casi toda Alemania, solo deteniéndose en la frontera con Francia, ya sabes territorio de los Ackerman, y todos saben cómo es de tensa la "relación" entre esas dos familias. Moburrito sabía perfectamente eso y a menos que hubiera perdido el buen juico no se habría internado en territorio rival y en todo caso sí lo hizo debió terminar muerto, el dinero que se llevó no le iba a durar eternamente, apuesto que cuando paso eso y se vio en medio de una calle durante la primera nevada se arrepintió profundamente de haber huido.

Erwin escucho aquello con atención formulando la unión de los hechos en su mente - "La primera nevada de aquel año" esa fue la tarde que Hanji y su grupo encontraron a Moblit… Moblit tenía recién cumplidos 14.

\- ¿Y bien Erwin? Tus ojos me dicen que acabas de atar algún cabo suelto. ¿Me dirás que sabes algo del heredero perdido? Cuestiono Pixi mientras movía su dorada bebida en el vaso.

Erwin tomo el propio y saboreo el contenido lentamente, un licor de excelente calidad. Tomándose su tiempo para contestar. – En absoluto Pixi, no sé qué habrá sido de ese muchacho, pero tengo una duda que me esta consternando, ¿Por qué su padre lo dio en semejante trato matrimonial? Es decir los Berner no necesitan nada de eso; son la familia con más poderío que conozco, incluso tienen un título noble por herencia. Moburritto Berner pudo haber elegido de entre todas las señoritas de sociedad. ¿Por qué casarlo con una chica desvergonzada que esperaba el hijo de quien sabe quién?

Pixi se rio por lo bajo para después vaciar su vaso. – Porque la chica con la que querían casarlo originalmente estaba muerta, es más nunca vio la luz.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Cuestiono Erwin ante aquella extraña aclaración.

Pixi suspiro con cierta pesadumbre. ¿Recuerdas a los Zoe? Bien pues la pareja más joven de esta familia la que casi logro escapar de la masacre que Kenny hizo con ellos, seguirían vivos si no se hubieran retrasado al salir de su escondite, cuando todos les dieron la espalda la cabeza de los Berner les ofreció protección pero el puente de comunicación era muy difícil, en aquel entonces Kenny era sumamente violento, de echo algunos dicen que se hablando cuando comenzó a criar a su sobrino; pero ese no es el punto a tratar. La pareja de los Zoe acepto aquella ayuda, y el precio era la criatura que crecía en el vientre de ella; sabían que nacería una niña y el padre de Moburitto quería a esa pequeña como esposa de su hijo. Después de todo ¿Qué familia de sociedad no quería que su descendencia se mezclara con la sangre de los Zoe? Simplemente en esta época de máquinas que no paran he industrias con esqueletos mecánicos, el tener la inteligencia de ellos a su favor era como tener la llave al éxito; pero llego Kenny y los mato a todos.

No culpo a esos dos por ofrecer a su hija, además la pequeña hubiera crecido en el mundo de los Berner hubiera llegado muy lejos, probablemente se habría enamorado del chico si crecían juntos, el solo le llevaría poco menos de 3 años… pero saber eso también es información muerta…

A Moburitto lo comprometieron con la chica embarazada porque su padre le debía un favor al padre de ella, el acuerdo entre ellos era bastante simple en realidad abría un matrimonio que duraría lo suficiente para que la sociedad no notara el desliz de la chica, después de la boda ambos serían llevados a vivir a otro lugar por un par de años; después de eso Moburitto podría regresar a casa, y lo que se diría socialmente es que los jóvenes no fueron compatibles como pareja optando por el divorcio, él podría casarse con otro chica e incluso ella encontrar otro esposo ahora en calidad de divorciada evitando ese incomodo hecho de un marido que busque una virgen, quedando claro que ella era separada. Y de esa forma conservar intacta su imagen en sociedad. Aparte estaría el hecho que el bebé nacido permanecería oculto y criado por la familia en algún lejano lugar.

El único detalle de esto es que el padre del chico no le explico tal cosa, simplemente le ordeno casarse, no me extraña que hubiera huido, definitivamente el Sr. Berner no fue el mismo después de perder a su hijo por algo así.

Erwin escucho todo aquello, manteniendo indescifrable su semblante, aunque lo cierto es que toda aquella información le había impactado como un golpe fuerte y rotundo. Sus pensamientos se habían agitado por completo. – Moblit huyo de un matrimonio arreglado… pero nunca supo lo que había tras ello, oculto su origen por 10 años, Hanji estaba entregada en matrimonio a él antes de nacer… irónicamente se conocieron después…

\- ¿Qué paso con la familia de la chica? Cuestiono finalmente el rubio.

Pixi movió una de sus manos como si aquello fuera de menor importancia. – Tuvieron que irse de Praga, el que Moburitto escapara complico todo, igual tendían que mandar lejos a su hija, eso sin mencionar que se atrevió hacer un escándalo diciendo que el chico había insultado a su familia he hija al desaparecer, por supuesto el Sr. Berner no estaba para tolerar a nadie fuera quien fuera así que fue claro o se iban o los borraba de Praga.

Erwin se levantó terminando de un trago su bebida, irguiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Erwin espero que lo que vayas a decir como pago en verdad valga. Enuncio Pixi llenando nuevamente su vaso.

El rubio tomo la perilla de la puerta girándose hacia el mayor. – Kenny no pudo matar a todos los Zoe, aún queda uno con vida, y no solo es de sangre Zoe, es descendiente de la línea directa, es un 11 de 10 y está en Francia.

Pixi escupido su bebida mojando la fina madera frente a él al escuchar aquello - ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Es una chica o un varón? Demonios ¿alguien más lo sabe? Vamos Erwin dímelo, tu sabes que el mayor riesgo no es que Kenny se entere que dejo un cabo suelto si no que los Reiss sepan que aún hay un Zoe por ahí.

\- Erwin giro el pomo de la puerta saliendo del lugar mientras recalcaba lo dicho antes - "Sin detalles", ese fue el trato.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji abrió lentamente los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras su garganta se sentía amarga. Lo primero que distinguió fue un blanco candelabro pendiendo sobre su cabeza en un techo igual de inmaculado, alrededor vio paredes coloreadas de un tono durazno y muebles de madera barnizada, una cortina de fina tela se movió ligeramente dejando paso a una corriente de aire ligeramente fría la cual rozo su rostro haciéndola despertar completamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin ocultar el sobre salto de verse en aquella postura, su cuerpo yacía sobre una amplia cama de edredón rosa pálido, sus manos se encontraban atadas de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza fuertemente aseguradas a la cabecera. Mientras que sus piernas permanecían atadas por los tobillos a los extremos inferiores del mueble.

Una fina sábana blanca cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo donde el rose de la tela y su piel era más que claro. Hanj busco analizar la situación era más obvio; estaba atada a una cama en un lugar que no conocía, su cuerpo aun dolía por el golpe recibido, las ataduras eran fuertes, tenía una mordaza y su pantalón había sido retirado dejando sobre ella una sábana cubriéndola. Eso era malo debía pensar en algo para escapar y debía hacerlo rápido, repentinamente la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió.

La castaña vio ingresar a Kenny y Traute.

\- Por fin despertaste, me alegro. Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, para después mirar de reojo a la rubia. – Tráeme a Levi.

Traute titubeo un poco. – Señor ¿en verdad ara esto? hasta yo siento que es algo cruel, porque no solo se deshace de ella.

Kenny miro con seriedad a su subordinada y gruño - ¿Acaso pedí tu opinión? Igual terminara muerta una vez cumpla su propósito.

Sin decir más la rubia salió del lugar dejando a Kenny solo con Hanji.

El mayor de los Ackerman la miro de arriba abajo, como si tratara de entender algo. – No eres particular mente destacable en físico de una fémina promedio, eres desalineada hasta decir basta y más salvaje de lo que me esperaba. Pero por alguna razón mi sobrino está obsesionado contigo, siempre a la defensiva sobre el tema, lo estás haciendo perder la cabeza; básicamente fantasea con hacerte suya y eso es muy molesto para los acuerdos matrimoniales y para mí, aparentemente tú lo rechazas una y otra vez, así que vamos a solucionar eso.

Te traje aquí y ordene a Traute que te atara y te quitara esos pantalones manchados de aceite. Y ahora tú serás un pequeño regalo carnal para mi sobrino antes de su boda.

Hanji parpadeo varias veces y miro con suma rareza a Kenny sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo escuchado - ¿El… el cree que Levi ha ido tras mí sin éxito alguno? ¿Cómo demonios se comporta ese enano para que su demente tío llegara a esa conclusión? Igual no me gusta nada lo que dijo… Pensaba Hanji sin dejar de mirar a Kenny.

El mayor observo el gesto en el rostro de la castaña, ella no parecía asustada ante la idea por lo que continuo a dar una desagradable explicación. – Bien Hanji… en algunos minutos Traute traerá aquí a mi sobrino y el será libre de violar tu cuerpo hasta que quede satisfecho. Y por fin calme sus ansias sobre ti; ignoro si te matara el final pero en caso de que no fuera así yo me encargare de que desaparezcas; porque no quiere a una chica loca que haga un escándalo por el asunto.

\- Aunque hay algo que me intriga. Añadió Kenny levantando un objeto que había permanecido en el suelo todo aquel tiempo, mostrando el equipo de hanji que aun escurría de aceite. – ¿De dónde sacaste esto? incluso el violín que quedo esparcido en el parque tenía un mecanismo interno. Vaya que son cosas muy curiosas.

La castaña soltó un gruñido que probablemente era una grosería velada por la mordaza en su boca. Pero antes de que Kenny dijera algo más unos golpes en la puerta al fondo de aquel lugar llamaron su atención.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Algunos minutos antes.**

Levi permanecía sentado con una expresión agria en su rostro, mientras esperaba con clara molestia en un amplio sillón dentro del lobby de lo que era el hotel más reconocido y elegante de la ciudad, ubicado en un edificio de construcción barroca perteneciente a los Ackerman, su tío le había ordenado esperarlo en aquel lugar sin embargo su paciencia se comenzaba a agotar cuando vio a Traute aparecer entre la gente que iba de un lado a otro.

\- Tu tío te espera en la suite principal. Dijo la rubia apenas llego a donde él se encontraba.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere para que tengamos que vernos aquí? Pregunto malhumorado. El pelinegro sin levantarse.

La rubia extendió un paño de satín blanco que envolvía algo ligeramente abultado. – Él dijo que tenía para ti un regalo para antes de tu boda.

El pelinegro abrió aquella tela doblada sobre si encontrándose con la máscara de Hanji, cuya porcelana se encontraba rajada por la mitad con la inconfundible marca de un fuerte golpe.

El pelinegro sintió congelarse su sangre en cada vena de su cuerpo ante aquello, ¡Kenny había ido tras Hanji! y lo peor era que consiguió atraparla…

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Varias horas antes -Praga-**

Ajeno a lo que ocurría en tierras Francesas Moblit se movía por las calles de Praga, bellamente enmarcadas por aquella arquitectura recargada cada lugar que veía le llenaba de nostalgia, remontándolo a los años en que era solo un niño y recorría aquellos lugares en el carruaje de sus padres.

Los pies del rubio lo llevaron hasta el destino que buscaba, había sido un viaje muy largo en especial la salida de Francia había sido complicada pero ahora estaba ahí, a solo una calle de aquel alto muro de solida piedra y rejas forjadas por los mejores artesanos - herreros de aquellas tierras, aquel alto muro que marcaba imponente la propiedad de la casa Berner. Dejando ver por encima las torres de un hermoso palacio blanco recubierto de una piel de mármol pulido, y enormes ventanales cubiertos por rosetas de cristal cortado.

Moblit suspiro de una extraña forma ante la vasta construcción que se alzaba frente a el – Bien… he regresado. Murmuro por lo bajo mientras se acercaba directo a la reja principal donde apenas se situó frente al barroco enrejado un vigilante de vestimenta militar se colocó frente a él al otro lado del metal.

\- ¿Qué asunto lo trae aquí? Cuestiono el vigilante mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Moblit observo directo a los ojos de aquel vigilante y cuestiono. - Deseo hablar con el encargado de seguridad de la propiedad Berner, solo a él le comunicare mi asunto a tratar.

El vigilante chasqueo la lengua con desagrado. - No me parece que sea usted alguien de importancia al llegar a pie y con vestimentas tan simples como para querer hablar con mi superior.

\- Esta bien, puedes retirarte a hacer ronda, yo atenderé al muchacho. Se escuchó decir a una voz seria y madura a espadas del vigilante.

Este solo se giró diciendo con seriedad "A la orden capitán" para después retirarse sin mirar de nuevo a Moblit.

El hombre de mayor edad se acercó a la reja mirando al rubio. – Ya eres todo un hombre… Moburitto.

\- Y tú ahora eres capitán. Contesto el rubio con una expresión amable.

\- ¿Tú? Dije que ya eras un hombre no que tenías edad para tutearme. Respondió el mayor mientras abría la reja.

Moblit sonrió de forma casi amarga antes de realizar aquella pregunta - ¿Mis padres están aquí?

El capitán de vigilancia lo miro con la misma expresión incomoda que portaba el rubio. – Si… ellos están aquí, pero no sé cómo reaccionaran al ver que has regresado… por todos los cielos ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

Solo algunos minutos ambos avanzaban por un largo pasillo flanqueado a la izquierda por hermosos cuadros al óleo que mostraban bellos paisajes, a la derecha una consecución de ventanas cuya protección de hierro fundido habían sido modeladas para formar una enorme enredadera de flores metálicas que cubrían aquel ventanal creados por secciones.

Finalmente los pasos de ambos hombres se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de doble hoja realizada en roble blanco. El capitán de vigilancia fue el primero en entrar tardando solo unos segundos en salir para después palmear ligeramente el hombro izquierdo del rubio y retirarse sin decir más.

Moblit tomo la manija de aquella puerta y empujo ingresando al estudio, la madera se cerró tras él y comenzó a avanzar por un oscuro piso de caoba hasta detenerse a unos 4 metros de un escritorio y tras este un hombre maduro lo observo con una mirada que reflejaba incertidumbre, sorpresa, confusión y cientos de más emociones contenidas.

Aquel hombre se levantó lentamente caminando al frente deteniéndose a menos de dos metros de Moblit quien al verlo tan cerca se inclinó apoyando una rodilla sobre el piso después la otra, doblo su espalada apoyándose en ambas manos hasta tocar el suelo con la frente.

\- Padre… por favor perdóname por el daño que cause y estos 10 años de desesperación para ti y mi madre.

Moblit sintió como una fuerte mano lo tomaba por el cuello de su desgastado abrigo haciéndolo incorporarse sobre sus rodillas viendo como aquel hombre frente a él también se había arrodillado en la misma posición para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras un llanto amargo escapaba de sus ojos.

\- No… tú perdóname por hacerte escapar de tu propia familia.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Eso dolió en lo más profundo de su amable corazón, hora del contra ataque. Aun que estaría bien que Hanji tuviera su harem (*7*).

 **Maisis11** Gracias (*w*). Levi debe decidir qué hacer y debe hacerlo pronto, Kenny está a dos pasos de saber lo que en verdad pasa.

 **Dy** Moblit tiene un plan y lo ejecutara (inserte música de suspenso), jejeje es que Hanji se confió de que todos llegarían tarde.

 **Averdia** Moblit regresara para retar una vez más a Levi, veremos cómo se dan las cosas ahora que regreso a casa, Hanji tendrá su momento con Erwin y Moblit por los acontecimientos que sucederán, específicamente cosas que sucederán en la boda de Mike y Nanaba.

Notas directas y al punto. :v jejeje.

 **Fatyy** Gracias (*/*) tu comentario me hace muy feliz y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan me hace mantener las ganas de seguir escribiendo, amo el LeviHan y me encanta imaginar historias con esta parejita.


	23. Cap 23 Asfixia

**Cap. 23 Asfixia**

Golpes consecutivos resonaron en la puerta de la suite, Kenny solo tomo un saco de lona que reposaba sobre uno de los sillones cercanos arrojando en su interior el equipo de Hanji, para ir a abrir la puerta.

Cuando libero el seguro de esta el primero en entrar fue Levi con expresión tensa - ¿¡Qué mierda hiciste Kenny!?¿Dónde está esa mujer? Pregunto directamente el pelinegro esforzándose por contener la ansiedad que lo carcomía.

\- Tranquilo enano, te mostrare. Respondió el mayor caminando por delante de su sobrino.

Una vez llegado al dormitorio de aquella suite Kenny extendió su mano como si mostrara un trofeo, Levi vio la imagen de Hanji amordazada y sujeta a la cama, su ropa superior se encontraba sucia y desarreglada mientras su cadera y piernas eran cubiertas por la sabana. Los ojos del pelinegro vieron a un lado en una cesta el pantalón de la castaña y su boca se llenó de un amargo sabor pensando en el peor escenario.

Se giró hacia Kenny y su mirada exponía ira lista para ser expulsada de la forma más violenta posible.

\- Nadie la ha tocado, me asegure que solo Traute se ocupara de ella. Respondió Kenny con gesto serio al notar aquellos ojos turbios en su sobrino.

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a secuestrar mujeres? Siseo el pelinegro, ahora sabiendo que Hanji podría no estar herida.

Kenny torció los labios con molestia por la reacción de su sobrino. – Mira enano no voy a repetir esto, y estoy más que fastidiado de ver como andas maldiciendo por los rincones, corriendo por media ciudad tras esta mujer que solo puedo llamarla de esa forma por tener vagina porque es una salvaje, ¿Acaso no viste la cortada en el rostro de Traute? Pues bien esa fiera le saco 2 dientes a uno de mis hombres de un golpe, a otro casi le quiebra el cuello y a uno más le rompió el brazo. Así que no fue nada fácil traerla aquí.

Y la traje para terminar con tu obsesión de mierda; dejes de tratar de comprar sus placeres y ser rechazado, ahí la tienes atada a la cama, diviértete todo lo que quieras, y saca esas ansias que tanto te carcomen.

Levi se le quedo viendo a Kenny como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño, entre la explicación de cómo Hanji había dado batalla hasta la insinuación de "divertirse con ella". - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pretendes que le haga? Contesto en un tono enrarecido.

Kenny con molestia lo tomo por el brazo y lo acerco de lleno al borde de la cama donde Hanji ahora los miraba de forma expectante. Mientras el mayor se inclinaba ligeramente aun lado de su sobrino.

\- Que puedes violarla hasta hartarte. Y así sacarla de tu cabeza al fin.

Levi apretó los puños empujando a Kenny para alejarlo de él. - ¡NO VOY A FORZARLA! Le grito el pelinegro - ¿De dónde mierda sacarte esa idea? NO necesito hacer nada con esta mujer, déjala ir.

\- ¿Rechazas mi regalo? Se quejó Kenny, rodeando la cama y una vez al otro lado se inclinó colocando descaradamente una de sus manos sobre el muslo derecho de Hanji recorriéndolo por encima de la sabana que lo cubría. La castaña quiso patearlo por inercia sin embargo el fuerte tirón de la cuerda en su tobillo le recordó que estaba atada.

Levi tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Kenny para retirarla de la pierna de Hanji pero el mayor hizo presión sujetando la pantorrilla de esta mientras habla a centímetros del rostro de su sobrino.

\- ¡Pues si no la quieres se la daré a mis hombres para que se diviertan con ella! Sentencio Kenny.

Ambos hombres se miraron por varios segundos llenos de tención hasta que Levi se retiró irguiendo su postura, logrando que a su vez Kenny soltara ha Hanji y se hiciera aun lado.

\- Me quedare con ella, pero yo decidiré que será de ella después. Repuso con seriedad el pelinegro.

\- La matare al final si tu no lo haces, no quiero a esta loca haciendo escándalo por esto. Respondió Kenny.

\- Entonces no debiste traerla aquí… Arreglare esto… no volverás a saber del asunto. Afirmo Levi.

\- Eso espero, Levi; ahora hazlo que deseas hacer. Zanjo Kenny pasando a un lado de su sobrino mientras dejaba un corto frasco en una de sus manos, para después salir de la suite llevándose el saco de lona donde había puesto el equipo de Hanji.

Cuando la puerta se cerró dejándose escuchar el chasquido del seguro el pelinegro miro aquel frasco por un par de segundos, leyendo en la etiqueta la línea "lubricante con anestesia". – Maldito enfermo… gruño entre dientes dejando aquel frasco sobre el pequeño buro aun lado de la cabecera para enseguida extraer de su saco una navaja, cortar la mordaza y liberar las manos de la castaña.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Esto es lo que hacen los Ackerman cuando alguien no cae en "sus encantos"? reprocho Hanji son verdadero enojo en su voz.

Levi chasqueo la lengua con igual molestia. – No Hanji, yo no me dedico a violar mujeres, ni Kenny tampoco, tengo madre, una hermana pequeña y a la molesta de mi prima; no le aria tal cosa a una mujer; no sé qué demonios está pensando Kenny al hacer esto. Ahora solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Cuestiono ahora liberando sus tobillos.

Hanji se sentó lentamente en la cama aun adolorida mientras masajeaba sus muñecas cuando Levi sin aviso alguno tomo la parte de atrás de su camisa y la levanto, "OYE" fue lo que la castaña expreso en aquel acto mientras Levi solo abría los ojos con sorpresa y casi horror al ver como la mayor parte de la trigueña piel que cubría aquella área presentaba un enorme amoratamiento casi negro en el punto donde se concentró la fuerza del disparo que destrozo su equipo.

\- ¿Por qué…? apenas pronuncio el pelinegro cuando Hanji lo interrumpió.

\- Kenny me disparo cuando escapaba, no te sorprendas tengo varios golpes y raspaduras.

Levi apretó los labios con una sensación de impotencia, esto no podía quedar así, no habría una próxima vez, porque esa "próxima" será un tiro a la cabeza. Tenía que sacar a Hanji de aquellas aguas turbulentas.

\- Hanji… por favor desnúdate y ve al baño. Ordeno el pelinegro.

La castaña lo observo frunciendo el ceño ante aquella orden pero Levi no la miro y prosiguió hablando predisponiendo la negativa de ella. - Necesito limpiar tu cuerpo para una revisión, esos golpes no son simples, podrías tener daños internos sin saberlo.

Hanji apenas se levantó notando lo resentido de sus músculos - ¿Revisión? ¿Tuya? Me suena a que solo quieres manosearme… La castaña no dijo más al encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro que esta vez reflejaban una seriedad distinta a su amargo semblante de siempre; tras aquello lo que siguió fue verlo caminar hacia una pequeña mesa en la esquina donde reposaba un recargado teléfono, marco un algo número y espero hasta que del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz.

\- Mikasa, ¿el padre de Eren está en la ciudad?... Entiendo; no, no me interesa eso; no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué? mira mocosa tengo mis propios problemas. ¿Esta Farlan en la casa? Necesito hablar con él, ¡NO! Ahora pásame a Farlan… ¿Farlan? Farlan necesito que hagas algo, ¡NO! Con un demonio ¿No pueden solo callarse y oír?

Hanji miro extrañada aquella media conversación solo de lado de Levi, no sabía que pretendía pero iría al baño como se lo pidió, y solo unos minutos después su cuerpo reposaba en agua tibia mientras Levi talla suavemente con una esponja la piel de su hombro torcido y verificaba cualquier marca de golpe en su cuerpo. La castaña solo observaba, le parecía envelesante la imagen del pelinegro con las mangas de la camisa dobladas mientras realizaba aquella labor en silencio.

 **-o-O-o-**

Kenny salió del hotel seguido por Traute.

\- Señor ¿Dejara el lugar sin vigilancia? Considere que si ella logra gritar alguien puede oírla y se hará un escándalo.

Kenny se detuvo frente a su carrosa abriendo la portezuela – No, los que se van son ustedes, no quiero verlos cerca.

\- Pero… Quiso objetar Traute.

\- Él no le ara nada… creo que ustedes están ciegos, ni siquiera por el tiempo que lo estuviste siguiendo te diste cuenta. Como sea ahora quiero que vayas a ver a Petra y le preguntes si Levi paso la mañana con ella, dile que estoy furioso y lo he estado buscando, que Farlan dijo que estaría unas horas con ella.

Traute miro en silencio a su jefe. – Pero eso es mentira señor… ¿Puede explicarme lo que acaba de deducir?

Kenny tomo a Traute por el hombro y la empujo al interior de la carrosa con fuerza innecesaria, tras ella siguieron dos subordinados más que no se atrevieron a ver a su jefe a la cara.

Una vez solo Kenny camino con paso pausado hasta el edificio del frente que de igual forma era un hotel donde procuro ocupar una habitación que le brindara la vista hacia el edificio propio.

Una vez a solas extrajo del saco el equipo de Hanji y sin problemas por llenarse las manos del aceite que aun escurría de este comenzó a revisarlo mientras repasaba varios acontecimientos.

\- La noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños un ladrón entro sin ser visto aun cuando el palacete rebozaba de seguridad… así que a menos que ese ladrón haya entrado mezclado con la gente no había forma; a menos que "volara"… volara con un aparato para ello.

Levi comenzó a perseguirlo sin éxito de captura, casi le rompe la nariz, el enano estaba escurriendo de sudor… si no hubiera existido el fuego en las carrosas no habría escapado.

Después el enano comenzó a buscar a ese ladrón, y sin éxito aparente. Tiempo después "alguien" lo fue a visitar al techo del palacete "volando".

Él comienza a salir cada día y cada día regresa con cara de estreñido… Repentinamente resulta que comienza a salir con su prometida a la que antes ni miraba.

Contrata los servicios de esa violinista, y comienza a frecuentarla; en su cajón guarda un dibujo y esconde la caja que me robaron.

Durante la fiesta Petra saca a la violinista y después a Levi…

Esa Hanji es el ladrón de aquella noche, y no sé cómo mierda el enano se enamoró de ella; además esa pequeña mustia de Petra los cubre…

Gruño Kenny mientras tiraba con ira del carrete de cable provocando que dicho rollo se desprendiera del dañado aparato desperdigándose por el suelo. Arrojo el resto del metal y se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto observando como salían del lugar Levi, acompañado de Hanji quien ahora portaba una ropa diferente seguidos por Farlan que miraba en todas direcciones con claro gesto de miedo.

\- Te arrepentirás enano de mi nadie se burla… ¿En verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta?

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Varios minutos antes**

Hanji permanecía sentada a la horilla de la cama con una bata de baño puesta.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? Cuestiono mientras el pelinegro miraba su reloj.

\- Ha Farlan, le pedí que trajera ropa para ti, no puedes ponerte lo que traías, está sucio.

Hanji torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado. – Ahora Kenny intentara matarme y tú tienes muchos problemas; en verdad debes de ser malo "disimulando" por eso no debiste continuar buscándome.

Levi se acercó a la castaña tomando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. – Voy a dar fin a este asunto, en cuanto logre mover algunas piezas y espero estés lista para lo que suceda, porque voy a…

El pelinegro no termino aquella explicación interrumpido por una sucesión de golpes sobre la puerta de la suite. Al atender aquello supo que era Farlan quien hecho un mar de nervios se encontraba frente a la puerta llevando una bolsa entre manos.

\- ¿Qué demonios paso? ¡Levi por todos los cielos no quiero terminar muerto flotando en el rio! Se quejó amargamente el rubio mientras el pelinegro tomaba la bolsa de sus manos.

\- Kenny atrapo a Hanji, pretende que la viole y la mate. Se explicó sin tapujos el pelinegro mientras a Farlan casi le daba un infarto al solo oírlo.

\- Escucha Farlan, me acompañaras con Hanji a donde está el doctor Jaeger después iras con Petra y le dirás que tengo que hablar con ella. Más tarde iras a la estación a comprar 4 tickes con reservación.

Al regresar te encontraras con Gunther y Erd.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que encontrarme con tus matones? ¿Y a todo esto donde esta esa problemática? Se quejó Farlan interrumpiendo al pelinegro, quien lo miro con molestia.

\- Te tienes que ver con ellos porque son mis hombres de confianza y evitaran que los subordinados de Kenny te atrapen en caso de que quiera usarte para amenazarme. Levi se detuvo al notar que Farlan se quedaba quieto. – Voy a encarar a Kenny, puedo suponer a que ahora mismo él se habrá ido dejando a uno de sus subordinados vigilando pero eso no importa. Ahora espérame aquí, Hanji está en la habitación are que se vista y saldremos.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- ¿¡Porque esto!? Se quejó la castaña al verse en el espejo de aquella habitación. ¿¡Por qué!?

Levi miraba desde atrás junto a la puerta del dormitorio sus ojos miraba de arriba abajo, la elección de Farlan había sido simplemente una delicia para sus ojos. Cuando él le indico que trajera ropa para Hanji no había especificado que tipo de ropa y el rubio había llevado un coqueto vestidito invernal en terciopelo blanco de mangas largas a juego con mallas gruesas de color negro que contrastaban con sus botas de tubo alto.

Hanji se giró encontrándose con la mirada cautiva del pelinegro sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué me vez así?

\- La ropa de mujer te sienta muy bien, tu figura se nota tan definida. Afirmo el varón en forma de cumplido.

\- Yo… nunca había usado un vestido. Respondió Hanji como si aquellas palabras le dieran vergüenza.

Levi tomo el abrigo largo que era complemento del atuendo y rodeo la cintura de Hanji con su mano libre para conducirla fuera. Al salir la castaña vio a Farlan considerando que era una señal de que el lugar era meramente seguro ahora, ella camino con rumbo a la puerta sin notar como los ojos de rubio repentinamente se posaron sobre sus forma femeninas resaltada por el vestido normalmente siempre cubiertas por la gabardina de cuero que suele usar, para un momento después ver como Levi se atravesaba entre sus ojos y el cuerpo de Hanji.

\- ¿No crees que estás viendo de más? Le dijo Levi con un tono claramente territorial. Farlan levanto ambas manos a la altura de su pecho al notar como había despertado los celos del pelinegro con solo aquella mirada.

\- No fue mi intención, además te estoy ayudando no te pongas así. Aclaro el rubio.

 **Más tarde – Casa hospedaje de los Jaeger –**

Los tres permanecían en silencio en aquella blanquísima sala mientras Levi y Farlan se mantenían en el sillón Hanji curioseaba los libros que reposaban en un amplio libreo que cubría medio muro de aquel lugar, todos de medicina y todos tan interesantes a los ojos de la castaña.

Frente a ambos varones se mantenía sentado Eren quien se supone les hacía compañía mientras su padre se desocupaba para poder atenderlo.

\- Ha… señor Levi… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Cuestiono el chico castaño.

\- ¿Qué? respondió de forma seca el pelinegro.

\- ¿Quién es la señorita? Cuestiono Eren mirando discretamente a Hanji que parecía demasiado entretenida como para escuchar lo que ellos dijeran. – Digo sé que es la violinista de la fiesta pero ¿Quién es? No es que sea indiscreto pero mi hermano ha pasado días tratando de encontrarla sin embargo en ninguna casa de música o lugar de músicos saben quién es, creo que lo dejo impactado en la fiesta y en verdad parece interesado en ella y yo solo pensé que podría ser una amiga de su prometida.

Levi apretó la mandíbula con discreción tratando de disimular su enojo. – Es amiga de Erwin, no hay nada más que te pueda decir.

Eren miro con duda al mayor tratando de hacer contacto visual con Farlan en busca de otra respuesta pero el rubio solo miro a otro lado evitando conversación.

\- Mi hermano está en la casa al otro lado, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para… Menciono Eren mirando de nuevo a Levi quien frunció el ceño.

\- No mocoso, ni lo pienses. Amenazo el pelinegro cuando la puerta al fondo se abrió dejando ver al Sr. Jaeger.

\- Lamento la tardanza ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Levi?

El pelinegro se levantó haciendo una señal a Farlan quien se incorporó haciendo un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza hacia Grisha a modo de despedida para después encaminarse hacia la puerta seguido por Eren cumpliendo la cortesía de acompañarlo a la salida.

Levi se acercó estrechando la mano de Grisha mientras hablaba con un tono medio evitando llamar la atención de Hanji que seguía leyendo sin enterarse de nada a su alrededor.

\- Doctor deseo pedirle un favor especial, una revisión y su completa discreción al respecto. Fueron las palabras del pelinegro.

\- ¿Una prueba de embarazo para la señorita? Respondió Grisha mirando de reojo a Hanji para después darle una mirada ladina al pelinegro.

Levi se mantuvo serio aunque la incomodidad lo invadía por dentro, sin darse cuenta el doctor había tocado un punto sumamente serio aun cuando no lo estaba afirmando.

\- No… Kenny intento deshacerse de ella, simplemente ella no le agrado. Yo solo cumplo con no seguir las ideas enfermas de él y la ayudo a salir de la mirada de mi tío. Después de todo la chica no ha hecho nada malo. Pero ahora tiene golpes bastante serios en su cuerpo en especial en la espalda baja.

Grisha no dijo más al pelinegro regresando a su seriedad inicial antes de llamar a Hanji. – Señorita por favor acompáñeme tengo un consultorio en este piso, le are una revisión.

Algunos minutos después Levi esperaba en la misma sala, si bien él hubiera deseado permanecer durante la revisión tampoco podía decir algo como "conozco el cuerpo de Hanji" o "ya la he visto desnuda" no tenía derecho a dejarla en una mala situación como "una chica descarriada" o una "fresca" que se metía con un hombre "comprometido". Aunque eso no importaría después de que hablara con Kenny. Aria a Hanji su esposa o lo enfrentaría, como él decidiera; después de todo sabía que al final siempre había sido solo cuestión de tiempo para que tío y sobrino se terminaran enfrentando. Era algo casi escrito en su línea de sangre, incluso su madre le había contado como Kenny había encarado a su abuelo, tras negarse al matrimonio que se había preparado para el propio Kenny, enfrentándose literalmente a golpes, Kenny gano y se convirtió en la cabeza de los Ackerman con solo 20 años de edad en ese entonces.

\- Que mierda… él se negó a una imposición pero se da el lujo de hacer lo mismo con nosotros… aparentemente el cambio de poder en esta familia es precedido por un enfrentamiento.

Gruño el pelinegro aunque ahora una nueva idea paso por su cabeza sembrada por el doctor Jaeger.

\- Hasta ahora he sido irresponsable… debo ser cuidadoso o terminare embarazando a Hanji antes de arreglar esta mierda de relación con Kenny… y ese demente está comportándose de forma peligrosa.

 **\- Dentro del consultorio –**

Hanji permanecía recostada bocabajo, además de su ropa interior portaba una bata clínica para pacientes mientras el Dr. Grisha examinaba el golpe más preocupante que no era otro que el dejado por el impacto de la bala sobre el equipo.

\- Dime jovencita ¿Qué hiciste para que Kenny te lastimara? Pregunto Grisha mientras aplicaba medicamento al golpe.

\- Bailar con su sobrino… supongo… Contesto con desgano la castaña mientras miraba su propio reflejo sobre la pulida superficie del gabinete de fondo.

\- Sabes, una jovencita talentosa como tú no debería poner en riesgo su seguridad frecuentando a Levi Ackerman; en especial cuando hay otros hombres excelentes posando sus hijos en ti.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? Cuestiono extrañada la castaña ante aquella afirmación hecha por Grisha.

\- Bueno, mi hijo Zeke me conto todo lo sucedido en la fiesta y Eren me dio algunos detalles; y por lo que veo Erwin Smint está interesado en tu persona pero rompiendo todo protocolo de ser un padre y mero espectador me gustaría que notaras a mi Hijo Zeke, él se veía bastante impactado y es que no es común que una chica aparezca de la nada y le muestra ese elevado ingenio además de ser una violinista excepcional tocando al nivel de Levi Ackerman, de hecho tú y tu compañero de violín son los primeros acompañantes de recital que Levi no termina corriendo a media presentación por realizar alguna torpeza, de hecho Eren dijo que al final parecía que competían por ver quien tocaba mejor hasta que Levi comenzó a cantar, eso dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Personalmente yo no sabía que Levi cantara, pero ese no es el punto, a lo que quiero llegar jovencita es que permitas a mi hijo mayor cortejarte, a menos que me digas que ya estas prometida a algún varón.

Hanji guardo silencio sin saber que decir… no podía decir que estaba con Levi eso era claro; ¿Se escucharía muy grosero solo negarse? ¿Qué tal si decía que Moblit era su pareja? No eso no sería bueno tampoco…

\- Vera doctor… Jaeger, yo… no podría por qué; yo soy una mujer de clase socialmente baja, no tengo padres, crecí en un orfanato y básicamente vivió de tocar mi violín en el parque para obtener algunas monedas… bueno de hecho ya ni siquiera tengo violín, las finas ropas que traía me las facilito Levi, incluso las devolveré en cuanto consiga ropa propia. ¿Lo comprende? ¿Cómo quedaría su apellido si su hijo Zeke reconocido inventor se fija en alguien como yo?

Grisha termino con su labor médica y mientras se retiraba los guantes miro con tranquilidad a Hanji.

\- Me alegra tu sinceridad, eso se lo dijiste a mi hijo durante una pieza de baile el me lo dijo, bueno la parte del parque y las monedas no. Pero Hanji ¿cierto?, debes saber que aun que nuestro apellido es reconocido y respetable no tenemos el peso social de un Reiss, Ackerman, Smit o un Zacharius. Así que no tengo ningún problema con que Zeke elija una chica sin apellido.

La castaña se quedó muda por la explicación de Grisha, se notaba un hombre amable y comprensivo además amaba lo suficiente a sus hijos para dejarlos elegir libremente, ¿Acaso sabría de la terrible reputación de su hijo con las mujeres?

Grisha tomo la ropa doblada de Hanji para ponerla a un lado de ella antes de hablar de nuevo. – Iré a hablar un momento con Levi, ya puedes vestirte.

 **-o-O-o-**

Una vez en la sala Grisha explico a detalle sobre la condición de Hanji, resumiendo con simpleza que aun cuando los golpes eran visualmente alarmantes no había daño interno, el cuerpo de Hanji era fuerte y se notaba que hacia actividad física con regularidad, solo necesitaba reposo para recuperarse.

Levi asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar "¿Cuál es el precio por la inesperada consulta?"

Grisha se aclaró la garganta antes hablar. Levi, ¿Te estas metiendo con esta chica?, No me veas de esa forma; deberías ser consiente en tus acciones, nunca he visto que Kenny le haga algo a las chicas que te coquetean pero si a esta le hizo ese daño no dudara en matarla. Ahora si hay algo de caballerosidad en ti dejaras que se busque un hombre libre que pueda cuidar de ella.

Levi frunció el ceño con clara irritación – Kenny mata gente solo porque le desagradan, Hanji solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado.

Grisha solo miro con disimulada molestia al pelinegro - Como diga Levi, no es nada; haa por cierto no deberías recibirle la ropa cuando te la regrese. Agrego Grisha tomando sus lentes para limpiarlo mientras Levi lo miraba con extrañeza ante el comentario.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji había terminado de vestirse y se asomaba ligeramente hacia el pasillo fuera del consultorio, ¿debería salir o esperar?, solo caminaría hacia la sala, después de todo estaba a solo unos metros.

La castaña salió y apenas ella hubiera cerrado la puerta del consultorio escucho claramente como la puerta lateral de aquel pasillo se abría, girándose para ver como Zeke entraba desde el jardín posterior de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Hanji? Cuestiono el rubio dándole una mirada de arriba abajo. - Ahora posees la apariencia de una hermosa señorita. Pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Hanji se quedó parada casi inmóvil unos segundos antes de decir algo – Tuve una revisión con el doctor Jaeger.

\- Revisión ¿Cómo? Mi padre no atiende a nadie sin cita previa y su agenda de citas está más que saturada sin mencionar el costo. Contesto Zeke acercándose hacia la castaña.

Hanji avanzo tratando de pasar junto a la pared pero el rubio se plantó frente a ella mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello, sabes Hanji con ese vestido pareces una muñeca, me gustas te vez mejor aún que con esa ropa de cuero y hebillas.

Hanji mostro una expresión mal humorada mientras alejaba la mano de Zeke. – Disculpa pero no necesito tus cumplidos, tu padre fue muy amable pero no tengo intención de pasar más tiempo contigo.

Zeke extendió sus brazos acorralando a la castaña contra la pared pero esta ni se inmuto manteniéndole la mirada. – Si no me dejas ir, puedo hacerte mucho daño aunque sería grosero estando tu padre cerca.

Los ojos azules de Zeke parecían divertidos mientras eran acompañados de una sonrisa sínica. – Me gusta cuando se resisten, siempre es más divertida la cacería. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tú caigas Hanji? ¿Regalos caros, adulación, una fantasía romántica?... no. Tú no eres de ese tipo de mujeres… ¿Qué tal si te hago entrar a mi mundo? Tendrías a tu disposición todo lo que quieras para crear cosas y ningún patético inventor podrá hacerte menos si yo respaldo tu trabajo.

Hanji mantuvo su postura hostil hacia el rubio. - ¿A cambio de qué? por favor no creerás que yo me dejaría deslumbrar por lo que dices.

Zeke sostuvo la barbilla de Hanji con el mismo gesto de antes – Una chica complaciente, ¿es mucho pedir?

Grisha había explicado lo dicho por Hanji durante la revisión, aunque Levi solo se había quedado con la parte de "Zeke tiene interés en ella". Aun así el pelinegro se mostró con la mejor compostura que podía deseando solo salir de aquel lugar con la castaña.

Cuando inesperadamente un golpe seco los hizo girarse hacia la puerta del pasillo cercano, para cuando ambos fueron al lugar solo se encontraron con la imagen de Hanji sobando su hombro adolorido mientras la puerta del jardín permanecía abierta y sobre el elegante camino de adoquines se encontraba tirado Zeke casi con los pies sobre la cabeza.

Ni Grisha ni Levi imaginaban como Hanji había lanzado a un hombre 13 centímetros más alto que ella y 32 kilos más pesado. Pero de igual manera Levi no se quedaría a preguntar a Zeke por lo que solo tomo a Hanji del brazo y la llevo con el fuera del lugar sin mediar una solo palabra más.

Grisha solo los vio salir para después caminar hacia su hijo mayor y cruzar los brazos.

\- Padre… lo que sucedió… Quiso hablar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la severa voz de su progenitor.

\- Ahórrate explicaciones Zeke, no es la primera vez que acosas a una chica hasta asustarla y extrañamente me alegro que esta supiera defenderse aunque no estoy seguro de como hizo esto… y Yo pensando que hablabas en serio cuando me hablaste de ella.

\- Yo hablo en serio padre… se quejó Zeke incorporándose.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Tarde cercana a la noche.**

Tras dejar a Hanji asegurándose de que se encontraría bien Levi partió con rumbo a ver a Petra que si bien encontró en su casa las cosas parecían extrañas, un ambiente enrarecido comenzaba a apoderarse del mismo aire que les rodeaba.

 **Jardín de la casa de los Ral.**

\- ¿Cómo dices? Cuestiono Levi ante lo que la pelinaranja acababa de decirle.

\- Que Traute vino a preguntar si habías pasado aquí la mañana, que Kenny te estaba buscando y que Farlan le dijo que estarías aquí. Yo cubrí la situación como siempre, afirmando que era verdad que pasaste a visitarme pero te fuiste después y solo un par de horas más tarde uno de los hombres de Kenny vino pidiendo a mi padre le permitiera usar los servicios de Auruo para llevar una carrosa con un cargamento pero él no ha regresado aun…

Levi chasqueo la lengua sintiendo un sabor amargo subiendo por su garganta. – Petra perdóname pero esta noche voy a encarar a Kenny y decirle la verdad.

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos a mas no poder ante lo que escuchaba - ¡Perdiste la cabeza! ¡Todos pagaremos si Kenny se entera de todo!

Levi se pasó una mano entre sus negros cabellos. – Petra… tengo el presentimiento que ahora ya no importa todo lo que llevamos ocultando esto… supongo que te debo una disculpa, siempre fuiste mejor actuando que yo, ahora asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

\- ¿Por qué…? cuestiono la chica ante la actitud de Levi.

\- Kenny intento matar a Hanji tengo el presentimiento de que él ya sabe parte de todo esto…

Tras aquello el pelinegro salió del lugar con el pulso acelerado, dando por hecho que ahora era el mismo Kenny quien se había encargado de guardar vigilancia ante las sospechas, se encamino con rumbo a la estación del ferrocarril en busca de Farlan.

 **2 Horas antes estación del ferrocarril**

Farlan había adquirido los tickets solicitados por el pelinegro y apenas dirigiéndose hacia la salida girando entre los pilares del lugar se topó de frente con Traute quien le cerró el paso.

Farlan sintió como los vellos de su piel se erizaron ante la presencia de la rubia dando dos pasos hacia tras chocando con alguien a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado en especial Farlan? Se escuchó decir a la rígida voz de Kenny.

El rubio se giró lentamente apretando los tickets en su bolsa, mientras se encontraba con la larga sonrisa de Kenny, un sudor frio recorrió su cien. Él lo sabía, el momento que más temía estaba sucediendo ahora.

 **-o-O-o-**

Levi entro con paso rápido a la estación y reviso cada metro del lugar Farlan no se encontraba ahí, por lo que se dirigió al lugar en donde lo había mando una vez comprara lo requerido, sin embargo al reunirse con Gunther y Erd esto fueron específicos al decir que Farlan no había llegado con ello en ningún momento.

Negándose a la fría y asfixiante realidad busco a su amigo en varios puntos probables sin éxito, hasta que sus pasos lo obligaron a regresar al palacete donde Kenny esperaba.

El reloj marcaba la avanzada hora de la noche, todo se encontraba en silencio por lo que cada pisada sobre el suelo pulido resonaba en cada espacio vacío. El pelinegro camino directo hacia el estudio de Kenny siendo que entre más se acercaba a sus oídos llegaba un cada vez más nítido sonido; el sonido de un llanto el llanto de una voz que reconocía y hace tan solo unas horas antes había estado hablado.

Levi tomo la perilla de aquella puerta y giro sin dudarlo abriendo la hoja de madera, la imagen que lo recibió fue estrujante para cada nervio de sus ser. Ahí aun lado del escritorio sentada en una de las finas sillas se encontraba Petra, encorvada sobre si misma con el rostro cubierto por la manos, apenas se levantó ligeramente para verlo, su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas y manchas ennegrecidas de su maquillaje corrido, había desesperación en su mirada.

Aun lado de ella se encontraba Traute con una expresión seria. Tras el escritorio se hallaba Kenny recortado sobre su sillón con los pies sobre la mesa fumando y mirando a su sobrino con sorna.

\- Al fin te dignas en llegar enano, ¿Acaso le estabas haciendo cariñitos a tu ladrona?

\- ¿QUÉ? Gruño el pelinegro, mientras avanzaba con paso firme hacia el escritorio, al momento que llego al mueble levanto una de sus piernas pateando con violencia los pies de Kenny que reposaban sobre este, el mayor giro sobre su propia silla viéndose obligado a incorporarse para no caer.

\- ¿¡QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO, POR QUE ESTA AQUÍ PETRA!? Grito Levi ya sin contenerse ante el golpe que recibiría.

Kenny con la misma expresión de ira golpeo el escritorio pero no con intención de devolver la agresión física de su sobrino sino para plantar dos objetos frente a este, la caja de las piedras preciosas robadas y una foto.

Levi se congelo al ver la primera de estas, en la foto se veía claramente a Farlan atado a una silla, curvado hacia el frente probablemente inconsciente su rostro no era visible del todo pero de este escurría un espeso hilo de sangre que manchaba de lleno su ropa y se escurría a un pequeño charco bajo sus pies.

La respiración del pelinegro se aceleró mientras sentía como Kenny le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza empujándolo hacia abajo. – Bien Levi, ahora que estas más "dispuesto" a hablar toma asiento y dime ¿En qué momento creíste que podrían engañarme?

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Averdia** Moblit listo para regresar a escena, pero ¿Levi tendrá fuerza para continuar? Hanji cada vez más hundía en esto sin saberlo.

 **Maisis11** Las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero como dicen "siempre hace más frio antes de amanecer" y esto está llegando a la madrugada.

Sobre el fic omegaverse me ha dejado bastante extrañada todos esos datos del mundillo sobre el tema, así que aun reviso detalles, pero tengo claro una cosa, Hanji no será sumisa ni ante un Levi alfa dominante, tengo que escribir un bosquejo antes para asentar mis ideas.

 **Navy blue glasses** Jejeje puede ser, pero aún falta ver como reaccionaria Hanji al saber que ella también tenía un matrimonio arreglado.

 **Dy** Todos presionando para sus intereses, sip todo son como piezas en un juego y cada uno espera el movimiento del otro para hacer su propia jugada.


	24. Cap 24 Cielo nublado

**Cap. 24 Cielo nublado**

 **Nadie es producto de sus circunstancias**

 **Si no de sus decisiones.**

El pelinegro permanecía sentado en aquella silla con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas su mirada clavaba en el suelo, y el sudor goteando por sus cienes, a sus oídos solo llegaban los bajos sollozos de Petra mientras sus pensamientos se nublaban cada vez más. Kenny lo tenía, lo tenía como nunca antes lo había logrado, tenía a Farlan la foto solo era la forma para hacerlo entender que debió de estarlo torturando mientras el buscaba por la ciudad, se notaba que el rubio sangraba mucho además añadido a ello era obvio que debía de tener también ha Auruo de otra forma no habría traído a Petra ahí. Y seguramente iría tras Hanji una vez más.

Kenny miro su reloj y dejo escapar el humo de su cigarro contenido. - ¿Y bien? Llevas ahí sentado 20 minutos si abrir esa gran boca tuya. ¿Acaso se te acabaron las ganas de gritar? Sabes, tú amiguito sigue vivo, de ti depende que así continúe, es gracioso por que grita bastante fuerte, aunque por la casa no suela hacer ruido aun que se la pasa aquí metido.

\- Farlan… que tanto le abra sacado de información… Pensó el pelinegro. - Si sabe que Hanji es una Zoe todo se acabó no podre protegerla desde aquí… maldita sea…

\- Sabes enano, tu molesto amigo es bastante duro apenas si me confirmo que ella efectivamente es el ladrón de aquella noche, aunque eso ya lo sabía al ver ese extraño aparato de cables. Aunque no me quedo claro cómo te interesaste en ella. Dijo Kenny mientras aplastaba su cigarro sobre el cenicero de porcelana.

\- ¿Tienes a Auruo? Cuestiono el pelinegro mirándolo entre los negros mechones frente a su rostro.

Kenny rio de forma molesta para los oídos de su sobrino. – Por supuesto; el hablo con más facilidad, después de algo de "tratamiento especial" confeso su relación secreta con Petra así que es claro que ustedes dos se estuvieron cubriendo mutuamente. Así que sobrino ¿Me contaras los detalles?

Levi apretó los dientes dejando ver todo el odio que sentía en aquel momento.

Kenny torció los labios casi como si se "ofendiera" por aquella mirada. – Pero sabes que es lo más jodido de todo esto para ti. Que si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio las cosas pudieron ser de diferente manera, o por lo menos no estaríamos aquí de esta forma y Farlan junto a Auruo no estarían en donde están. Pero bueno las cosas no pasan como uno quiere, es más si ciertas cosas hubieran pasado como lo deseaba hace 20 años ni siquiera tendría problemas con casarte. Haaa pero estoy desviándome, ¡Como sea! Ahora aceptaras mis términos o matare lenta y dolorosamente a Farlan, Auruo y a esa ladrona, en especial a ella me asegurare de que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.

Pero hagamos esto más interesante yo no soy un monstruo y tú eres mi sangre Levi, así que dejare que elijas quien quieres que conserve su linda cabeza… elije Farlan y Auruo o tu ladrona.

Dijo Kenny añadiendo una afilada seriedad a las últimas palabras dichas. Mientras se reflejaba en las grises pupilas de Levi.

 **-o-O-o-**

Moblit observaba su reflejo en el espejo frente a él, el marco de plata la superficie de cristal de roca sostenía una placa fina y pulida del fino metal que le devolvía su imagen envestida en un elegante conjunto de traje y gabardina larga de corte italiano.

Era extraño… así lo sentía, todos esos años al lado de Hanji, Nifa, Keiji y Abel; le habían enseñado cuan amable había sido el destino al hacerlo nacer en aquella familia, y al mismo tiempo tan cruel al darle aquella vida a ellos así como irónico al hacerlos conocerse. El rubio cerró los ojos un momento pensando en aquella larga conversación que mantuvo con su padre.

 **\- Flas back -**

La luz de aquel estudio menguaba conforme el sol de tarde se ocultaba lentamente entre las bellas construcciones de Praga, inundando todo de un tono naranja y dorado Moblit permanecía sentado en un amplio sillón que frente a este se ubicaba uno de igual forma y dimensión donde su progenitor esperaba el largo relato de su hijo.

\- La verdadera historia de estos 10 años comienza cuando pude morir en un callejón bajo la primera nevada… pero fui rescatado por una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos caramelo… ella, ahora es la razón por la que he vuelto…

Su padre no articulo gesto alguno ante las palabras de su hijo, 10 años atrás no quiso escucharlo ahora que lo tenía nuevamente frente a él no cometería el mismo error.

Aquella historia le narro detalles, lo bello, lo doloroso, las desventuras y alegrías, la desesperación y la esperanza, todo lo vivido; ni un solo detalle falto de lo realizado desde mendigar, robar, e incluso salvar una vida, de las cualidades de cada uno de ellos hasta el amor por Hanji, amor de un jovencito al de un hombre dispuesto a lo que sea por conservar la sonrisa de aquella ahora mujer.

Su desencuentro con Levi y el secreto más oscuro de Hanji, ella es la última de los Zoe.

El estudio permanecía en una oscuridad casi total solo iluminado a media luz por la chimenea frente a ellos. Ahora el silencio lo invadía todo. El reloj de pared marcaba más de las 11 de la noche el Sr. Berner mantenía una pose meditabunda.

\- ¿Moblit?... así es como ellos te llaman ¿cierto? Supongo que ya te has acostumbrado a ello, sabes Moburitto lo que me has contado no tiene precedente es casi… inaudito… Hanji Zoe… ella… esto es difícil de explicar… ella debería ser tu esposa.

Moblit miro a su padre con extrañeza y expectación esperando continuara.

\- Nosotros los Berner tratamos de proteger a los padres de esa chica pero las cosas no se dieron como hubiéramos deseado… pero ahora "las cosas" son diferentes.

 **\- Fin del Flash back -**

Moblit acomodo el cuello de su gabardina y sonrió ligeramente imitando un gesto de auto decoro – Te enseñare de lo que soy capaz Ackerman.

Tras salir de la habitación se encontró con una mujer de cabellera rubia tostado que lo miro de forma amorosa y abrazo. – Hijo… ¿En verdad aras esto? no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Moblit correspondió aquel abrazo, no podía evitar sentirse emocional ante el reencuentro con sus padres pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar a Hanji y los demás después todo lo vivido.

\- ¿Mi padre está listo para salir? Cuestiono él mirando a su madre. La mujer solo acaricio su mejilla y hablo en voz baja. – Está atendiendo a un visitante repentino, parece un negociante de última hora.

Tras aquello Moblit se encamino hacia el despacho tocando la puerta y abriendo ligeramente solo como recordatorio de que estaba esperando cuando su padre llamo desde adentro.

\- Moburitto pasa he terminado.

Moblit entro sin más y en cuanto dio un par de pasos dentro se topó de frente con Erwin quien salía.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, el verde y el azul de cada uno chocaron en una mirada seria y pasivamente violenta como lo hace la marea de un mar picado sobre la inamovible roca de un escarpado despeñadero, ahora Moblit era la tormenta que golpeaba la costa y Erwin la roca inamovible que resiste sin inmutarse.

\- Moblit. Dijo Erwin como saludo. - Te vez completamente diferente a la última vez que te vi, ahora tienes un aire aristocrático.

Moblit acorto la distancia entre ambos sin apartar la vista del más alto. – No es extraño, después de todo ahora debes saber que mi familia desciende de nobles… de hecho estoy seguro que ahora sabes casi todo de mí.

Erwin sonrió con seguridad. – Sabes que soy bueno en lo que hago, también veo que has contado todo a tu padre… será interesante averiguar quién se queda con la dama.

Ambos varones solo se quedaron viendo en un tenso silencio, hasta que el mayor de los hombres en aquella habitación hablo.

\- Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, ustedes dos y por lo que me dijo Moburitto, Levi Ackerman también pretende a la chica, si no tienen cuidado la pueden lastimar. Dígame Erwin, su conversación fue muy elocuente pero no me respondió si la joven Hanji tiene conocimiento sobre su origen.

Erwin miro al padre de Moblit realizo una reverencia de cortesía y salió de aquel estudio rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar dejando aquella pregunta en el aire.

Moblit miro la puerta cerrarse y se giró sin disimular su gesto de enojo. – Quiero alejar a Erwin…

Su padre movió ligeramente de forma negativa la cabeza ante las palabras de su hijo. – No, hay que aprender a ser astuto, una cosa son los Ackerman y otra muy diferente el hijo de los Smit. Erwin es muy hábil y peligro, vino aquí con un argumento claro y negociable además de un tema que no tratamos hijo mío… La posibilidad de que Hanji te vea como una figura desconocida y peligrosa para ella y su grupo cuando sepa que les mentiste por 10 años.

 **-o-O-o-**

La luz de la mañana caí con suavidad sobre el corto vidrio de la tronera haciendo que los castaños ojos de Hanji se abrieran, a su lado Nifa a un dormía abrazada a su pecho; mientras ella giraba su cabeza en dirección a una silla al fondo del pequeño cuarto donde reposaba perfectamente doblado aquel conjunto de vestido y saco.

Una delgada sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba en el pelinegro, considerando que lo mejor era no contarles a los demás sobre la terrible experiencia ocurrida de otra forma era un hecho que no la dejarían salir eso además de que aun necesitaba una historia creíble de por qué había regresado sin su violín considerando que se notaba que no se tragaban el cuento de "Levi me dio esta ropa y me dieron ganas de usarla" por lo menos Nifa no había notado el enorme golpe en su espalda al momento de ir a dormir.

 **-o-O-o-**

Era la misma luz pero a través de los cubiertos ventanales de aquella sala parecía sucia y asfixiante. Un par de rayos se colaban apenas rozando la superficie de un negro piano, los ojos grises miraban al frente sin ver, sus dedos recorrían de memoria las teclas del instrumento, la melodía que emitía era densa, oscura, impregnada de cólera y dolor, llevaba horas tocando; la punta de sus dedos podría sangran bajo la presión ejercida en aquellas lacadas teclas, pero él continuaba incluso aun ignorando los golpes fuera de la puerta.

En el pasillo Kuchel repetía su llamado sin contestación alguna, para después alejarse con rumbo a donde Kenny se encontraba, en el balcón principal del palacete el líder de la familia Ackerman fumaba tranquilamente como si todo en rededor estuviera en paz cuando vio la esbelta figura de su hermana salir a donde él se encontraba, Kenny apenas se giró para ver a Kuchel cuando esta impacto su mano abierta sobre el rostro de su hermano sin dudar, tal fue el impacto que el cigarro de Kenny salió volando mientras el miraba a su hermana sin saber el motivo de aquello.

\- ¡QUE le hiciste a mi hijo! ¡TU desgraciado! Reclamo la mujer a su hermano.

Kenny se presionó el golpe en la mejilla mirando con desdén a su hermana, no es que no supiera que Levi llevaba horas al piano encerrado en aquella habitación simplemente no pretendía dejar que su hermana se entrometiera.

\- Tu estúpido hijo trato de verme la cara de idiota y le voy a enseñar que con migo no se juega; el pequeño bastardo entenderá por las malas que si va contra mí es todo o nada.

Kuchel miro con rencor a su hermano – Lo estas chantajeando… ¿A quién tienes?

Kenny extrajo otro cigarro de su saco y lo encendió. – Si Levi pretende ser la cabeza de los Ackerman en algún momento tiene que entender que no puede dejar cabos sueltos. Así que seré claro contigo Kuchel, yo quiero a mi sobrino aunque no lo parezca pero si dejo que se deje llevar por sentimentalismos los Ackerman vamos a desaparecer, por debilidades como esas es que nuestros padres fueron asesinados, es por eso que en nuestra familia solo quedamos 5 Ackerman. Así que digamos que lo estoy haciendo por su bien.

\- ¿Cuál bien puede salir de esto? reprocho Kuchel.

\- Sabes que nuestra sangre no es como la de cualquier otro, somos una familia con un rasgo especial, me sorprende que Levi mantenga el rasgo sanguíneo considerando que ni tú sabes quién fue el padre, por eso decidí escogerle una esposa para evitar que se pierda.

Kuchel escucho aquello con gesto de molestia. – Los rasgos sanguíneos especiales están desapareciendo, y tú te oyes como el abuelo… queriendo conservar algo que solo sirve para matar. Si al menos el rasgo de lo Ackerman fuera para algo útil.

Kenny exhalo pesadamente el humo formando una nube densa sobre su cabeza. – No me interesa como lo veas, sabes que ese rasgo llevo a los Ackerman a tener la posición que tenemos actualmente, somos más hábiles, rápidos y fuertes que el promedio; somos combatientes natos.

Ella solamente se acercó a la varando de piedra de aquel balcón sin ver a su hermano. – Ya solo quedan 3 familias con un rasgo sanguíneo particular, los Ackerman, los Berner con su talento sobresaliente para cualquier disciplina artística y los Smit con esa facultad de retener y recordar cualquier información, cualquier nombre o situación… y al menos las otras dos no dependieron del suyo para tener posición… además de que tú y los Reiss mataron a la única familia que tenía un rasgo verdaderamente útil… Los Zoe.

Kenny mordió la punta de su cigarro dentro de su boca ante el reproche. – Yo no lo hice porque quería… además las cosas se dieron así, el patriarca de los Zoe se metió en donde no debía; a mí no me caían mal, de hecho con eliminar solo al viejo hubiera bastado pero el patético hermano de Uri mando a sus propios hombres a terminar con la familia entera, mancho mucho de mi trabajo. Es más a la última pareja de Zoe ni siquiera los quería matar, la mujer estaba embarazada, pero en el último momento pasos… "eso" y todo se fue a la mierda. Es más, Yo hubiera casado a Levi con una chica Zoe, eso si hubiera sido provechoso.

\- ¿Y qué le dirían a la chica? "Mira que matamos a toda tu familia porque le caían mal a uno de los Reiss pero igual cásate con mi sobrino, mira que te regalo la navaja con que apuñale a tus parientes" Respondió Kuchel con un tono ácido y malhumorado.

Kenny aplasto lo que restaba de su cigarro sobre la baranda y exclamo con enojo. - "Vete al demonio hermanita" igual seguiré jodiendo a tu enano.

\- ¡Deja que este con la mujer que quiera, deja que este con la violinista! Exigió ella.

Kenny la miro fijamente – Así que lo descubriste antes… Y no dijiste nada; note hago nada solo porque eres mi hermana, igual hice un trato con Levi… todo a proporción, se casa con Petra y yo no mato a Farlan, saca a esa mujer de su vida y yo no reviento con una bala su castaña cabecita.

Los ojos de Kuchel se llenaron de rencor contra sus hermano, ¿Cómo podía ser tan despreciable?

 **-o-O-o-**

 **2 días más tarde**

Hanji, Nifa, Abel y Keije se mantenían en espera junto a una fuente decorativa ubicada en un parque pequeño que era parte del área de descanso de una elegante plaza comercial, en aquel lugar habían sido citados por Nanaba a través de un mensajero. Aun siendo demasiado temprano para haber concurrencia, no esperaron demasiado tiempo antes de que la rubia apareciera.

\- ¡Chicos! Me alegra verlos. Saludo sonriendo mientras extendía 5 sobre al frente todos de fino papel satinado con un escudo de armas gravado al frente y una elegante caligrafía al anverso.

Hanji tomo aquellos sobre dándoles una mirada general. - ¿Invitaciones?

Nanaba asintió con la misma sonrisa. - Así es, al lugar solo se podrá entrar exclusivamente con invitación y cada invitación tiene el nombre del invitado, además quería entregárselas personalmente.

Los 4 se miraron entre si un momento hasta que la castaña cuestiono. – Nanaba ¿Realmente quieres que estemos en tu boda? Creo que vamos hacer muy notorios con toda esa gente estirada y sus "elegantes" trajes.

Nanaba parecía desconcertada ante lo escuchado. – Hanji, no solo quiero que estén en mi boda quiero que seas mi dama de honor principal.

\- ¿Que? Soltó Hanji. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¡No!

Nanaba tomo a Hanji por los hombros respondiendo aquello. – Ustedes salvaron mi vida, aun cuando no tenían obligación alguna, tampoco recibieron compensación por ello y que el que Mike comenzara a comprarles piezas no es suficiente. Los quiero en mi boda y no aceptare un no. Además necesito una dama de honor principal, son dos parejas de acompañantes detrás de nosotros, Levi y Erwin son los padrinos, Levi ya tiene pareja con Petra pero Erwin no, así que sería lindo que te emparejaras con Erwin.

Dos padrinos y dos damas, anda yo comprare tu vestido para que este a juego o puedes usar tu atuendo no me importa lo que digan los demás invitados… Díganme chicos ¿No creen que Hanji aria una linda pareja con Erwin?

Los 3 aludidos se quedaron en silencio ante aquella pregunta… eso de una pareja para Hanji se había vuelto un tema incomodo de tocar.

Nanaba refirió su silencio a que tal vez no solían pensar esas cosas por lo que siguió con igual animación. - Sabes Hanji, Erwin tiene un claro interés en ti y la verdad me molesta un poco que no le des ni una mirada, y no es que diga que debes interesarte por Erwin con motivos superficiales pero imagina lo que pasaría si… tú y él…

Hanji ya no oía lo que su rubia amiga decía, un movimiento extraño había llamado toda su atención, a una mediana distancia un hombre se había ocultado tras los macetones decorativos de aquella solitaria plaza… no, no solo uno; mientras hablaban otras figuras los rodearon lentamente. Los sentidos de Hanji respondieron en milésimas apenas noto como un metálico brillo se vislumbró tras las hojas de la planta.

\- ¡AL SUELO! Grito Hanji haciendo reaccionar de inmediato a sus amigos mientras ella misma tomaba a Nanaba haciéndola bajar, y solo un segundo después el sonido de disparos cruzo el aire.

Nanaba grito asustada aun lado de Hanji pero la castaña la sujeto con fuerza por la muñeca obligándola a avanzar. - ¡A la decoración!

La rubia miro el semblante de Hanji y como se tornaba duro al dar órdenes a su grupo, por segundos su mente regreso a la noche que la castaña y los demás la rescataron, aun con los ojos vendados pudo percibir el gran alboroto a su alrededor y la voz de Hanji sobre aquel ruido dando órdenes precisas, ni siquiera parecía la misma que vio cuando ella misma le quito la venda sucia del rostro y pudo ver la cara de sus salvadores, Hanji estaba ahí con una sonrisa bajo un rostro cenizo, incluso en aquel momento uno de los secuestradores se incorporó detrás de ella para golpearla pero Hanji ni se inmuto ante aquella sombra que cayó un segundo después de un disparo, y ahí Nanaba fue capaz de ver todo alrededor, los hombres que la apresaban estaban tirados en el suelo, muertos o inconscientes, a un lado del lugar Moblit empuñando un corto revolver aun con el cañón expulsando humo, al otro Keiji y Abel terminado de reducir a los atacantes, al fondo Nifa junto a una mesa como si nada pasara mientras tomaba algunas cosas regadas en esta y Hanji frente a ella tallando un poco de sangre que había sobre su rostro que claramente no era de ella. – Hey no te quedes ahí, te llevaremos con tu novio. Fueron las palabras de la castaña.

Nanaba regreso al momento presente cuando Hanji la empujo con fuerza hacia un área cubierta por amplias decoraciones de piedra. Casi aturdida solo escucho decir a Hanji – Lo siento chicos, vienen por mí.

Los demás se expresaron exaltados ante lo escuchado sin embargo las quejas y explicaciones se tendrían que dejar para después, ahora estaban cubriéndose de aquellos disparos.

Hanji miro hacia varios puntos hasta que determino un posible escape – Correremos hacia la zona del invernadero… Nanaba cuando lleguemos ahí tú correrás detrás de la entrada para llegar a la zona comercial, no van por ti; dudo que te lastimen si te reconocen. Nosotros iremos al lado opuesto es un hecho que nos seguirán.

Nanaba quiso negarse pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer ante lo que ocurría. Y así la carrera inicio y la rubia fue desviada por un fuerte empujón de la castaña que se alejó velozmente con su grupo claramente seguidos por aquellos hombres armados.

Nanaba se quedó temblando un par de segundos hasta que sus músculos reaccionaron necesitaba pedir ayuda y la necesitaba ya. Corrió en dirección contraria cruzando la zona comercial hasta alcanzar la carroza que la había llevado ahí, en aquel preciso momento Mike descendía de esta aburrido de esperar a su novia que había ido a convencer a Hanji de ser dama de honor.

Cuando el alto rubio miro a Nanaba llegar corriendo y con aquella expresión supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal. ¿Acaso el sonido sordo de hace un momento habían sido disparos y no algún preparativo festivo?

 **-o-**

Hanji, Nifa, Keiji y Abel habían corrido hasta la zona de descarga detrás del área comercial escondidos detrás de varias cajas y bidones.

\- Hanji… disculpa por mi descortesía pero… ¿NOS PUEDES DECIR QUE MIERDA PASA? Reclamo Abel teniendo igual que los demás la vista clavada en ella.

Hanji miro a su grupo con cierta vergüenza, después de todo ellos tenían razón en enojarse; les estaba ocultando cosas, cosas que ahora los tenían en aquella situación, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que decirles lo ocurrido días atrás. Era un hecho Kenny mando a sus matones a cazarla a ella y ahora a sus amigos.

Los rostros de Nifa, Keiji y Abel no ocultaban la mezcla de sentimientos que sentían, pero no era momento de discusiones, tenían que luchar. Abel era el único que portaba un arma de fuego, Keiji se hizo de una barra de metal tomada de entre los cajones del sitio, Nifa y Hanji siempre habían cargado con una navaja cada una. El objetivo no era ganar si no reducir a suficientes atacantes como para escapar.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar más y uno de los bidones sobre sus cabezas reventó a punta de tiros derramando el contenido que era jugo de consistencia espesa y resbaladiza.

A partir de aquel momento todo fue un caos los perseguidores tiraban a matar, retroceder era el único movimiento que se podían permitir Hanji y los demás, en aquella persecución se vieron obligados a entrar a ciegas por una gran bodega de techo abierto donde tras esconderse lograron abatir a un par de los perseguidores. Alcanzando una zona de sacos apilados con la suficiente altura para cruzar la contra barda, sin esperar un segundo más treparon rápidamente cuando desde abajo un hombre corto la cuerda que daba traba a la red que permitía aquella columna de sacos haciendo los caer junto a Hanji y los demás.

Ahora en el suelo entre los bultos informes Hanji vio como el que dirigía a los matones se adelantó hasta quedar frente a Abel que trataba de incorporarse.

\- Bien, el jefe dijo que elimináramos a la mujer castaña y quien este con ella. Tras sus palabras sonrió de forma desagradable y coloco la boca del arma sobre el hombro izquierdo de Abel presionando el gatillo, un disparo a quemarropa lanzo al rubio de lentes hacia tras mientras una gran cantidad de sangre saltaba en torno a él, formando rápidamente un charco apenas toco el suelo retorciéndose de dolor acompañado de un grito que lleno aquel lugar.

Hanji salto inmediatamente al frente rajando la cara de aquel hombre con su navaja pero uno más desde atrás golpeo la espalda de la castaña haciéndola caer nuevamente.

El sujeto apretó la herida de su rostro y apunto con ira hacia Hanji. Cuando alguien más interrumpió.

\- Sr. Esta mujer estaba con el objetivo en la fuente la atrapamos al dirigirse hacia aquí con este hombre, son Mike Zacharius y su novia. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Cuestiono un hombre que acompañado con dos más llevaban a punta de pistola a la pareja de rubios que había regresado para saber la situación.

El cabecilla del grupo torció los labios con la nueva molestia. – El jefe digo "sin cabos sueltos" quienes sean no importa, mátalos también.

Hanji miro con horros lo que sucedía, no había tiempo de nada y aun así la pesada sensación de culpa por su interacción con Levi le nublo las ideas, todos morirían y lo sentía como su error.

Entre todo aquel caos nadie miro al hombre que se acercó desde atrás con paso calmo y mano firme extrayendo de su gabardina un negro revolver que coloco a centímetros del cráneo del que dirigía quien sintiendo la cercanía se giró solo para ver la boca metálica del arma escupir plomo en su rostros y terminar con su existencia.

Todo quedo en silencio alrededor, cada uno de los presentes miraban al ejecutor ahí parado este solo dijo una palabra mientras guardaba su arma – Mátenlos.

Una sucesión de disparos se dejó escuchar y para cuando terminaron los atacantes eras los que estaban muertos.

Nanaba se abrazó de Mike y este al igual que Hanji y su grupo solo miraban en silencio con un creciente estupor a quien había dado la orden, de vestimenta negra, pantalones y camisa como el carbón corbata gris y gabardina vino oscuro estaba ahí de pie Moblit, su gesto era serio esperaba la reacción de sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que decir.

\- Hanji… tenemos que hablar… susurro Moblit.

Mike tuvo que hacer que Nanaba lo soltara para acercarse mientras miraba a varios hombres de atuendo oscuro, uniformados de igual manera aproximarse – Moblit… Erwin tenía razón…

Moblit dio una mirada seria al más alto antes de hablar. – Erwin y yo nos encontramos en Praga si quieres detalles es un hecho que él te los dará. Ahora ¿Te molestaría retirarte? Tengo mucho que hablar con ellos. Señalo Moblit dirigiéndose hacia Hanji antes de ordenar nuevamente.

\- Que alguien acompañe al Sr. Zacharius y su novia a su carruaje, y consigan un médico para atender una herida de bala.

 **-o-O-o-**

Apenas Mike dejo a Nanaba en un lugar seguro se dirigido en búsqueda de Erwin al cual encontró directamente en su casa apenas con unas horas de regresar de Praga, el ojiazul se sorprendió un poco al ver a Mike llegar de aquella forma tan intempestiva.

\- ¡Erwin tenemos que hablar! Exclamo el más alto.

Erwin tomo asiento mientras secaba su cabello encontrándose en bata tras salir del baño, ya sabiendo de antemano que los efectos del regreso de Moblit comenzarían a notarse.

\- Lo se Mike, Moblit ha regresado y yo pude confirmar lo que ya sabía, él es el heredero de los Berner, y ahora tiene el peso de su familia como respaldo.

Mike tomo aire antes de hablar y sin detenerse expuso la situación. – Kenny mando hombres a matar a Hanji, provocaron un disturbio en el área comercial, tirotearon la zona de descarga persiguiendo a Hanji y su grupo, le dispararon a Abel en un hombro, casi nos matan a Nanaba y a mí, Moblit apareció de la nada, tiene cerca de 20 hombres armados siguiendo sus órdenes y mataron a los matones de Kenny.

Erwin se quedó quieto ante lo escuchado al punto que la toalla con la que secaba su cabeza callo de sus manos.

\- Mierda… tenemos que ver a Levi ahora mismo… fue lo que dijo antes de salir de aquella sala para ir a vestirse.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **1 hora más tarde, Palacete Ackerman.**

Kenny reposaba sobre el sillón de la sala principal tranquilamente parecía dormitar con su sombrero sobre el rostro cuando la voz de Traute se escuchó de forma casi escandalosa obligándolo a incorporarse de mala gana para saber que ocurría.

\- ¡No pueden entrar así, ya les dije que no está! Reclamo la rubia siguiendo a Erwin y Mike.

Kenny los vio entrar sin más deteniéndose al verlo ahí sentado casi de frene a ellos. – ¿Con que derecho vienen e irrumpen en MI casa sin invitación? Gruño el mayor de los presentes.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta procurando un tono educado y neutro. – Queremos ver a Levi, es importante y no podemos esperar, lamentamos las molestias.

Kenny curvo una ceja con molestia. – Levi no puede salir a jugar con ustedes, de hecho no está en casa fue con el sastre para que su traje de padrino de bodas esté listo, y aun que regresara ahora mismo igual no puede salir, digamos que… está castigado. Contesto finalmente Kenny con un tono de burla.

Mike se encamino al frente claramente enojado sin pensar en ser amable o no al hablar. – Mando hombres a matar a Hans, la chica del violín y sus malditos subordinados casi nos asesinan a Nanaba y a Mí.

Erwin apretó ligeramente los puños ante el arranque de Mike, lo que hacía era malo soltar las cosas de esa forma los ponía en riesgo, aunque de igual forma no se esperó la contestación de Kenny.

\- ¿Qué? mandar a matar a la mujer del violín… ¿Qué estupidez es esa? Yo no he mandado a matar a nadie, ¿saben? No me importa que los estúpidos amigos de mi estúpido sobrino sepan sobre mis métodos de trabajo, pero me ofende que pienses que alguien como yo mandaría aun grupo de idiotas a ser un trabajo así cuando el objetivo está al lado de alguien conocido en especial demasiado cercano, si quisiera matar a la castaña del violín aria que mis hombres esperaran a que estuviera sola, la perseguirían hasta un lugar menos evidente y ahí harían el trabajo.

No sé qué demonios les haya ocurrido a ti y tu novia visitando a esa mujer pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, sin mencionar que si mando a eliminar a alguien tengo a Traute para que se asegure que las cosas se hagan bien, dime ¿acaso en tu incidente la viste ahí? No, claro que no porque ella ha estado con migo toda la mañana. Y preguntarle al enano no les servirá tampoco y lo único que aran es provocar que me dé más dolores de cabeza de lo que ya me da, ahora largo.

Mike quiso decir más pero Erwin lo tomo por el hombro en señal de que debían irse ahora antes de provocar más a Kenny.

Apenas los rubios salieron Mike quiso reclamar a Erwin el ceder tan fácilmente, pero este contesto aun sin una pregunta formulada.

\- No Mike, algo me dice que esta vez Kenny dijo la verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento.

En el interior del palacete. Kenny se había levantado, las ganas de descansar parecían haberse esfumado, solo espero ver como los rubios se alejaban en el carruaje que los trajo para girarse hacia Traute.

\- Saldremos, tengo que ver a Uri ahora mismo. Ordeno.

Traute lo miro un momento dudando si cuestionar. – Sr. ¿Usted no mando a gente por fuera para eliminarla?

Kenny frunció el ceño ante tal cuestión. – No seas estúpida, si la mato ahora no podría manipular al enano, si mato a alguno de esos dos se me vendrá encima sin importar que, pero tengo la certeza de saber quién puede estar interesado en eliminarla sin razones decentes.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Zona centro Royal hotel**

Aquella elegante y sobria construcción ubicada en la zona más cara de la ciudad parecía guarecida por hombres de rostro inmutable, nadie era permitido en el piso más alto de aquel lugar, nadie que no fuera admitido por la persona que daba las órdenes.

Hanji, Keiji y Nifa permanecían sentados en un amplio sofá, en silencio intercambiando miradas incomodas con Moblit senado frente a ellos en el sillón individual solo separados por una fina mesa de centro que alojaba senda charola de plata con un juego de te servido pero que nadie había tocado.

A unos metros de ellos Abel recostado en un diván era atendido por un médico y dos enfermeras que suturaban el impacto de la bala. Cuando el galeno termino su labor procedió a dirigirse a Moblit – Sr. La curación está terminada, la bala traspaso sin rozar el hueso; se ha desinfectado y suturado; con cuidados y cambio de vendaje cada 8 horas estará bien, si aplican el medicamento sin falta el hombro sanara en 15 días, más un mes para poder hacer actividades normales.

Moblit asintió con seriedad. – Puede retirarse uno mis hombres le ara el pago correspondiente y lo acompañara a la salida.

Cuando el grupo se quedó solo Abel se levantó pesadamente tomando su hombro por la curación y camino hasta el sillón desocupado donde se dejó caer con pesadez.

Hanji se aclaró la garganta – Bien, creí que yo era la única que debía explicaciones pero… Moblit creo que todos estamos "ansiosos" por oír lo que tú tienes que decir…

Moblit miro un momento de forma casi ausente el vapor que despedían las tazas de porcelana antes de comenzar a hablar. – Hanji… por respeto a tus padres muertos no puedes estar con el heredero de quien los asesino…

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Averdia** Como dijo Kenny si van contra él es todo o nada así que Levi tendrá que hace algo contundente. Moblit llegando con todo XD.

 **Maisis11** Ha Hanji solo la atrapo una vez pero es seguro que ella ya no se confiara :D. Pronto veremos que paso con Farlan y Auruo y que pasara cuando Hanji y Levi se vean de nuevo. Gracias :D.

 **Navy blue glasses** Cierto Hanji vera las implicaciones de ese apellido. Moblit y Erwin han regresado y se interpondrán entre ellos ahora que el peligro es más que real.

 **Fatyy** Levi quera que Hanji este a salvo pero el estrés actual puede hacer que su plan no esté bien pensado. Un Levicito :3 se escuchó bien tierno. Ese Kenny se pasa :v

 **Dy** Gracias :D, pronto tendremos noticias de Farlan, Petra y Auruo.

 **Kari** Gracias :D actualizo 1 vez por semana normalmente ;)

 **Nohara Cirene** Levi tiene el agua al cuello, debe reorganizar sus alternativas. La reaparición de Moblit no dejara indiferente a nadie, ni sus planes ; )


	25. Cap 25 Lluvia torrencial

**NOTA: Hola pues hoy les traigo un capitulo bastante largo :p, por que debido a las fechas el próximo cap es casi un hecho que será algo corto, bueno considerando si consigo tiempo para escribir esta semana (yo escribo de noche) y como ven las fiestas ya están encima (aquí donde estoy falta 1 día y medio) Bueno era todo ahora si vamos al cap.**

 **Cap. 25 Lluvia torrencial**

El silencio era asfixiante, los 4 oyentes solo miraban a su interlocutor, sus rostros no eran diferentes al de alguien que acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla torcida, lamentablemente esa pesadilla no era una mal sueño, si no su realidad constante desde el día que se dieron cuenta que sobrevivían en aquel sucio orfanato, apenas con atisbos de luz en trazas por su propia unión y fuerza.

\- ¿Acaso te burlas de nosotros? Pronuncio Hanji mientras empujaba sus lentes sobre su cabello como si intentara limpiar sus ojos de polvo depositado en ellos, su mano recorrió con presión su ceño antes de regresar a la posición original sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿ACASO TE BURLAS DE NOSOTROS? Repitió la castaña con un elevado tono de voz. – Estas diciendo que solo fuimos "el salvavidas" de un niño rico que se escapó por que lo casarían con otra niña mimada.

¿Qué fueron todos esos años pasando por lo mismo que nosotros? NO dudo que tú hayas sufrido aún más que nosotros cada vez que pasábamos hambre, frio o si tan siquiera saber si sobreviviríamos la noche, siendo que ni siquiera sabias lo que era el estar en la calle… ahora comprendo todos aquellos momentos en que me parecía verte dudar de cosas que para nosotros eran tan comunes…

Moblit no mostro expresión alguna ante el reclamo de la castaña. – Hanji… chicos… mi intención nunca fue mentirles… yo desearía que todo siguiera siendo como antes; si nunca hubieras conocido a Levi nada hubiera cambiado… pero ahora todo se ha ido a mal, Kenny Ackerman los quiere muertos y yo solo hice lo que cualquiera aria por proteger a su familia, lamento haberles mentido pero ¿acaso me hubieran aceptado si les decía la verdad cuando nos conocimos? Tienen que aceptar que más de una vez han dichos improperios hacia la alta sociedad, por el "destino" que los coloco en una vida difícil al nacer de padres inexistentes y crecer entre podredumbre.

Moblit tenía un punto y ellos no podían negarlo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él les hubiera contado lo verdad desde un principio?

Hanji se pasó los dedos entre el cabello antes de levantarse. – Nos vamos… no hay nada más que hablar.

Moblit miro como sus amigos se levantaban tras la castaña. – Hanji, ahora conoces mi historia y la tuya también. Supongo que a estas alturas Erwin ya se encargó de decirte detalles que tal vez yo no conozco, pero tenlo en cuenta si tienes deseos de ver a Levi de nuevo; lo último que quiero es que ustedes salgan heridos… Abel… tú no te puedes ir, esa herida necesita supervisión médica.

El aludido se giró solo un momento mirando de reojo a Moblit. – También estoy agradecido por tu oportuna ayuda Moblit… pero estoy con Hanji, no te preocupes mi herida estará bien, conoces nuestro hogar no es como que vivamos entre basura.

Tras aquello los 4 salieron del lugar sin decir más.

Apenas salieron de aquella suite un hombre vestido de negro ingreso cuestionando a Moblit – ¿Sr. Desea que los detengamos? Podemos encerrarlos en otra de las habitaciones.

Moblit negó con la cabeza – No, déjalos partir, pero quiero que dos hombres los sigan a discreción, les he dado las direcciones y lugares que frecuentan, quiero que se aseguren que estarán a salvo, si ven hombres de Ackerman no duden.

Una vez solo en aquella suite Moblit se levantó al mismo tiempo que la delgada puerta de un armario lateral se deslizaba.

\- Es una jovencita hermosa, el balance perfecto entre sus progenitores, bella como la madre y enérgica como el padre. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que su mano había sido prometida a nuestra familia?

Moblit miro a su padre un momento. - ¿En qué momento consideraste que espiar desde ese armario era educado?

 **-o-O-o-**

 **5 p.m. del mismo día**

Kenny toco de forma exasperante la puerta de roble frete a él, mientras Traute permanecía seria unos pasos atrás y a su vez tras de ella algunos sirvientes que miraban con miedo a Kenny tratando de persuadirlo que Uri se encontraba ocupado y no podía atender nadie.

\- ¡Uri, con un demonio! soy yo, despide a quien quiera que esté ahí dentro y sal ya, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Solo silencio siguió a las estruendosas palabras de Kenny, hasta que la madera cedió y frente a este se vio la baja y rechoncha figura del hermano de Uri.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ackerman? Se quejó el bajo hombre.

Kenny afilo su mirada sobre este casi con desprecio. – Vengo a ver a Uri no a ti.

Rod arrugo el ceño ante tal comentario viendo con igual molestia a Kenny pero antes de decir cualquier cosa la voz de Uri se escuchó al fondo. – Rod por favor deja pasar a Kenny, podemos seguir discutiendo tu asunto más tarde.

Rod gruño y solo salió dejando la puerta abierta mientras se alejaba mascullando improperios sobre Kenny y como su hermano prefería atender a este antes que a él.

En tanto Kenny entro no antes de ordenar a Traute permaneciera en el pasillo. Una vez la puerta de aquel despacho se cerró tras el este adoptó una postura seria mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio al fondo de este.

Uri miro a Kenny sin decir nada esperando comenzara con lo que fuera a decir.

\- Uri, no quiero importunarte… ¿pero de casualidad tu estúpido hermano desea eliminar a alguien?

Uri, empujo una carpeta de oscuro color frente a Kenny mientras hacia el ademan para que este la tomara.

Kenny abrió aquello revisando el contenido de este encontrándose con viejas fotos y certificados de defunción. - ¿Los Zoe…? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto ahora?

Uri se recargo en su asiento antes de explicarse. – No todo lo de la carpeta solo la foto fijada al dorso. Señalo mientras extraía una licorera del cajón de su escritorio.

Kenny tomo aquel amarillento papel notando la imagen impresa en él y como un recorte de periódico había sido engrapado a este. La pareja era el matrimonio más joven que había tenido la familia y aquella foto pertenecía a su boda, el recorte de periódico no era otro que una foto de Hanji durante el baile que mantuvo con Levi durante la fiesta pasada.

\- ¿No crees que la chica del violín se parece a Mina Zoe? Su estructura facial es bastante similar.

\- ¿Qué me tratas de decir Uri? Enuncio Kenny casi midiendo las palabras.

\- Veras, después de ver a la violinista en la fiesta me quedo la sensación de conocerla de algún lugar esto se lo comenté a Rod como una plática convencional y cuando él vio la foto en el periódico inmediatamente la relaciono con esta pareja, no digo que esa chica tenga que ver con los muertos pero tienes que aceptar que si se parece y ya sabes cómo es él, actuando sin pensar en esa eterna paranoilla; está dando por hecho que esa chica es una Zoe.

\- Kenny se quedó pensando un momento mientras miraba aquella foto. – Imposible, todos los Zoe están muertos, y aun que hubiera quedado alguno por ahí esta chica no podría serlo es demasiado joven aun como para tener relación con esa familia, además como los comparas con ese matrimonio ellos no tuvieron hijos.

Uri ofreció un recién cérvido vaso de licor a su amigo antes de continuar. – Mina estaba embarazada.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. – Uri… NADIE sobrevive a lo que paso esa noche. Aunque eso ya no importa, pero con esto me confirmas lo que supongo, el idiota de tu hermano cree que la mujer del violín pude ser una Zoe y quiere matarla, pero sabes hay un pequeño problema con eso… ¡Uno que me está jodiendo las pelotas! MI estúpido sobrino se "enamoro" de esa mujer y casi se me va al cuello por lo que tuve que secuestrar a su molesto amiguito Farlan y hacerlo creer que le hice cosas horribles, más aun le amenace que si no obedece matare a la violinista y a Farlan. Por lo que entenderás que la necesito viva por el momento, y tu hermano me está jodiendo al mandar a asesinarla en especial porque sus movimientos son estúpidos, aparentemente casi lo logra pero da la casualidad que también casi mata a uno de los amigos de Levi así que supongo que no necesito explicar más.

Uri tomo lentamente de su vaso – Entonces, por tu entonación puedo suponer que no fuiste tú quien frustro los planes de mi hermano…

Las cejas de Kenny se curvaron ante la respuesta de su amigo buscando entender de qué hablaba.

\- Los hombres de Rod fueron asesinados en el lugar, cada uno con un tiro en la cabeza a distancia media. De hecho eso era lo que me decía antes de que llegaras, el cree que tú lo estas jodiendo al mandar a tus subordinados a matar a los de él, después de todo Rod siempre dice que nunca cumpliste al pie de la letra cuando se pidió la muerte de los Zoe.

\- Oi, oi ,oi aclaremos algo, la petición fue directamente de tu padre apoyado por el tarado de tu hermano, cumplí con lo estipulado pero hasta yo tengo limites morales, no tengo problemas con poner una bala en la cabeza de un hombre o mujer adultos pero ¿matar niños? Vamos esa mujer estaba embarazada sin mencionar los asesinatos cometidos por sus hombres, yo dispare a muchas cabezas pero él es peor que yo, elimino a los más jóvenes de esa familia… esos infelices ni siquiera supieron porque morían.

\- Les ofreciste un trato Kenny.

Kenny miro con molestia a Uri torciendo los labios por aquello. – Mira Uri me tiene sin cuidado las paranoillas de tu hermano, pero si hace UNA sola cosa que me joda la existencia con respecto a los planes que tengo de mantener controlado a mi sobrino… voy a matar a tu hermano. Y una cosa mas no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarme a los Zoe, ¡están muertos! Y no tienen por qué darme más dolores de cabeza.

\- De acuerdo… ya que aclaramos eso, entonces podemos tocar otro punto importante… ¿Quién mato a los hombres de Rod?

Kenny tomo de un trago el contenido del pequeño vaso frente a él meditando la pregunta. – No lo sé, pero quien haya sido tiene subordinados bastante competentes por lo que se ve.

Uri se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana mientras mostraba un gesto de inquietud. – Creo que debemos ver más allá de lo evidente… hay otro jugador en este tablero Kenny, alguien interesado en proteger a la mujer del violín, ¿No lo notas? El amigo de Levi que casi muere en ese ataque es Mike Zacharius ¿Cierto? ¿Le cuestionaste como sobrevivió?, El informante de mi hermano solo vio a distancia como un grupo de hombres armados llegaron tras los de Rod, los eliminaron, dejaron ir a Zacharius y su novia mientras que a la violinista y sus acompañantes se los llevaron. Si quieres mi opinión creo que tenemos a alguien peligroso en la ciudad… deberías preguntarle a Mike quien fue su "héroe", él estaba ahí frente a frente es claro que le vio el rostro… y una cosa más necesitamos a Smit, dile a Erwin que pagare lo que pida por información completa de la violinista, no creo que sean verdad las su pociones de mi hermano pero no soy alguien que deja cabos por más irrelevantes que parezcan.

Kenny miro el rostro serio de Uri, sin poder leer lo que pretendía su amigo.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **3 días antes de la boda de Mike y Nanaba**

Hanji terminaba los últimos ajustes a su nuevo equipo para compensar el perdido a causa de Kenny, mientras terminaba aquel trabajo la castaña miro disimuladamente sobre su hombro viendo a Nifa solo un par de metros tras de ella leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Si bien habían decidido no continuar tocando el tema de Moblit y esperar a que los ánimos de discusión se enfriaran si habían decidido aún sobre las quejas de Hanji que esta no se quedaría sola de nuevo.

Y aunque la castaña comprendía que ver a Levi no era buena idea por el momento, no podía evitar extrañarlo; al final aun cuando ella le decía que ya no debían verse la verdad era que su corazón se aceleraba cuando tenía al pelinegro cerca, por otra parte el que Moblit rebelara parte del pasado de ella a los demás también había sido un golpe, si bien Hanji lo escucho primero de Erwin solo hasta ese momento comenzó a ver las cosas de forma más fría. Era verdad que Levi no llevaba la sangre de aquellos asesinatos cometidos por su tío pero el apellido le pesaba mucho y un extraño sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza se comenzaba a apoderar de ella al pensar en sus padres que aunque nunca conoció "se retorcerían en sus tumbas" si pudieran saber que su hija anhela la calidez del heredero de quien los asesino.

Hanji se dejó caer cabizbaja sobre la mesa de trabajo acosada por aquellos pensamientos, mientras Nifa ahora la miraba desde atrás casi como su pudiera sentir su pena, considero que podría hablar libremente aprovechando que solo se encontraban las dos.

\- Hanji… es tu vida y tu decisión. Pronuncio Nifa llamando la atención de Hanji. – Claro que todos estamos preocupados por tu seguridad y ahora la nuestra; además de completamente abrumados por la repentina confesión de Moblit; es claro que nos ha sorprendido pero seamos honestas aun con eso lo seguimos considerando como un hermano y si somos justos tampoco podemos condenarlo por lo que hizo siendo solo un chico pequeño. Pero tampoco podemos permitir que ahora regrese queriendo imponerte barreras. Es verdad que tu pasado es horrible, nadie esperaría saber que los Ackerman asesinaron a tu familia, pero el que te tortures con esa idea no te llevara a nada. Si Levi Ackerman siente lo mismo que tu no es justo que los fantasmas de sus familias los ahoguen a ustedes. Aunque si te hace sentir mejor la idea de solo soltar semejante problema siempre puedes aceptar a Moblit y olvidarte de Levi.

Hanji miro a su amiga con extrañeza aunque con una sensación de confort ante sus palabras sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa entre cortada. – Gracias Nifa, tu siempre tratas de animarme. Pero se lo que debo hacer, hablare con Levi; él dijo que debía permitirle "arreglar" su situación así que esperare a lo que él tenga que decir…

En aquel momento la puerta de su vivienda sonó con tres golpes suaves pero firmes, ambas se incorporaron siendo Hanji quien se acercó a la puerta, tomando el seguro de esta mientras su mano libre baja a la altura de su cadera donde solía atorar su navaja en el cinturón.

Libero solo el primer seguro para verificar quien llamaba encontrándose con un mensajero al pie de la entrada y después de considerar si era seguro o no abrió esta.

\- ¿Señorita Hanji? el joven amo envía este paquete para usted y sus amigos. Fueron las palabras de aquel hombre vestido de traje negro a juego con una boina.

\- ¿De quién? Cuestiono la castaña con duda.

Aquel mensajero le entrego un alto paquete forrado en delgado papel blanco mientras explicaba de forma escueta – Del joven amo señorita, yo solo soy el encargado de los mandados no me dan detalles, me retiro.

Y sin decir más Hanji vio como aquel hombre se alejaba dejándola en la puerta con aquella caja en brazos mientras Nifa se asomaba tras de ella con curiosidad.

Solo un momento después ambas abrían tan misteriosos paquete tras verificar que tan sospechoso se veía, encontrándose en el interior 4 cajas individuales con el nombre de cada uno de ellos escrito en la tapa.

\- ¿Quién mando esto? cuestiono Nifa abriendo la caja que llevaba su nombre encontrándose con un bello vestido de coctel en un tono rojo a juego con su cabello. El modelo de la prenda era de hombros descubiertos, amplias mangas de encaje falda plisada con una exquisita caída rematada en una línea de pequeñas y detallas rosas de tela bordadas en una suerte de fina enredadera en uno de los costados.

Ambas miraron aquello con sorpresa. ¿Quién dijo el mensajero que lo enviaba? Pregunto Nifa aun mirando aquel vestido.

\- "El joven amo"… respondió la castaña destapando la demás cajas solo para comprobar que estas también contenían atuendo igual de elegantes. – A Levi le dicen "Joven amo"… pero dudo que fuera el…

Nifa doblo nuevamente el vestido regresándolo a su caja para ver el que contenía la caja de Hanji notando la fina tela con aplicaciones metálicas. – Mike también es "él joven amo" cuando está en casa de sus padres podría ser de su parte y de Nanaba recuerda que quiere que seas su dama, sin mencionar que insiste en que vayas del brazo de Erwin.

Hanji no respondió al comentario concentrándose solo en aquellas prendas… tal vez no era tan extraño que Mike tuviera aquellas atenciones para con ellos en especial si Nanaba se lo había pedido.

 **\- Día de la boda -**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

Kenny terminaba de ajustar su corbata, dando los últimos toques antes de salir; para reunirse solo unos minutos después con Kuchel, Mikasa, Isabel y Levi que esperaban en la sala.

Apenas entro dio una mirada rápida a las 3 mujeres arregladas y envestidas en elegantes vestidos para detener sus ojos sobre su sobrino formalmente vestido de negro, traje a juego con gabardina, guantes y el cabello cuidadosamente peinado por un momento se recordó a si mismo cuando tenía poco menos de la edad que tenía Levi en aquel momento y como en aquel entonces también era un hombre deseado por las jóvenes damas de sociedad como lo era ahora su sobrino, claro está que él no solía hacerse del rogar como lo hacía Levi siempre con esos aires casi de inalcanzable, subido en un pedestal… del que por alguna razón una vulgar violinista-ladrona lo había tirado con casi insultante facilidad.

Levi por su parte ni siquiera había prestado atención a Kenny, su mente se atormentaba ante el escenario que se abatía frente a él, si Hanji aparecía en aquella boda todo habría terminado y su corazón se destrozaría en tajos afilados que cortarían el alma de ambos.

Tan solo un momento después los 5 salieron hacia la reja principal donde dos carrozas aguardaban, "las chicas irán en una mientras ellos toman la segunda" ordeno Kenny.

Era claro que Kenny tendría algo más que decirle a Levi antes de llegar a la boda aprovechando la privacidad dentro de la carrosa, sin embargo al abrir la portezuela de esta se encontró con la imagen de Farlan, sentado al fondo de está usando un elegante traje de color gris pólvora y una expresión de pesadumbre en su rostro que extrañamente se veía limpio de cualquier marca de golpe o corte, siendo distinguible solamente una curación por debajo de su mentón; una línea fina pero aun visible que mostraba la aun tierna piel unida de un corte con aquel característico tono rosado-rojizo.

\- ¡Farlan! ¿Estás bien? Exclamo Levi colocándose frente a él dejando ver toda la preocupación que había acumulado durante esos días de no saber nada de su amigo.

Sin embargo Farlan solo sepáralo ligeramente los labios pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, comenzando a temblar de forma casi imperceptible cuando Kenny entro a la carroza, con lo cual Levi interpreto una situación horrible mientras encaraba a su tío.

\- Tú… maldito… le has cortado…

\- ¿La lengua, las cuerdas vocales? Naaa, aun que tu expresión lo valdría. Se burló Kenny ante la deducción de su sobrino al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer junto a Farlan tomándolo bruscamente por la barbilla obligándolo a abrir la boca ocasionando al mismo tiempo que emitiera un quejido, para después soltarlo.

\- Le advertí a tu amiguito que no dijera una sola palabra o lo lamentaría, por cierto lo traje para que cumplas tu parte de nuestro acuerdo y como vez está en perfectas condiciones así que de ti depende que siga así.

Levi dejo ver una expresión sumamente agria mientras se sentaba frete a Kenny sin decir más, solo notando como Farlan desviaba la mirada, no sabía que le había hecho su tío pero el rubio estaba aterrorizado.

 **\- Royal Salón -**

Los invitados llegaban uno a uno a aquel salón hermoso y elegante ataviado con una fina decoración blanca y oro, la cúpula central destellaba con los rayos de sol que se colaban por el fino vitral, en el jardín posterior los empleados daban los últimos toques a las mesas del banquete que se serviría tras la ceremonia, el novio elegantemente vestido con su traje de seda negra con detalles en oro recibía cordialmente a los invitados que ingresaban por un área de seguridad solo al entregar su invitación.

Mike lucia elegante y sofisticado mientras realizaba las actividades de su posición en aquella ceremonia mientras Nanaba se encontraba en una de las habitaciones privadas del salón donde varias damas la acompañaban para dar los últimos toques a su atuendo, su vestido blanco y oro se deslizaba con gracia mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa por aquel paso que daba.

\- ¿Han llegado los padrinos y las damas? Cuestiono la rubia. – Aun no, pero debes tranquilizarte Nanaba; seguro llegaran pronto. Respondió una de las chicas presentes.

\- Erwin ya llego yo lo vi hace un momento y por dios casi me desmayo; esta guapísimo, además la carrosa de los Ackerman está alineada en la fila de los invitados. Añadió una más que había entrado en ese un momento.

Nanaba tomo asiento permitiendo le colocaran el tocado con el velo mientras pensaba si Hanji y los demás aparecerían, aunque sin duda lo que más le consternaba era la aparición de Moblit después de lo que vio, si bien Mike le había explicado agrandes rasgos aun no podía creer que alguien como Moblit tuviera un secreto tan abrumador.

 **-o-O-o-**

Entrada

Erwin permanencia al lado de Mike mientras veían descender a los Ackerman de sus carrozas; por su parte Levi daba una mirada hacia donde estas se colocaban notando la carroza de los Ral, Petra ya se encontraba en el lugar, ¿Abra mostrado a Auruo para mantenerla bajo su orden como lo hacía con Farlan? Se cuestionó antes de llegar a la entrada donde se topó de frente con Erwin y Mike, aquel contacto se sentía tenso de alguna manera.

Y aquella incomodidad se reafirmó cuando de forma "casi natural" Mike paso el brazo por encima de los hombros de Levi adelantándolo a los de más acompañantes de este, para hablarle en voz baja, clara y seria.

\- Sé que enredaste a Hanji para llevarla a la cama pero te advierto que mantengas tu distancia con ella durante mi boda, en especial por que Nanaba la hizo su dama de honor principal emparejándola con Erwin.

Levi sintió la presión sobre su pecho ante aquellas palabras, Hanji estaría ahí, además estaría al lado de Erwin la mayor parte del tiempo… su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar aun antes de cumplir su parte del trato con Kenny. Y la única respuesta que pudo dar fue quitarse de encima el brazo del más alto y gruñir entre dientes "No estaré con ella".

 **Más tarde**

Los invitados habían llegado prácticamente en su totalidad, la Novia continuaba nerviosa en el privado, solo faltaban unos minutos y no había señal de su dama principal tal vez al final ellos no asistirían pensó con un poco de desánimo cuando una de las chicas que la habían arreglado entro con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¡Nanaba! Asómate por la ventana ¿tu dama de honor es la violinista de la fiesta anterior? ¿Por todos los cielos quien es ella?

Nanaba se sintió un tanto confundida ante lo escuchado por lo que canino hacia una de las elevadas ventanas por donde podía ver sin ser notada y lo primero que vio fue un elegante carruaje negro que se alejaba de la entra y en esta ha Hanji, Nifa, Keiji y Abel.

Levi permanecía aun lado de su familia que se había ubicado al costado de una de las fuentes interiores de aquel enorme recinto. Apenas había dado una mirada a Erwin que solo le correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza, su atención se encontraba dispersa apenas si trataba de buscar a Petra con la mirada sin suerte en ello cuando noto como varias personas miraban sin disimulo alguno a la entrada asiendo que por inercia el mismo girara su rostro hacia dicho punto encontrándose con aquella visión.

Hanji y su grupo iban ingresando al mismo tiempo que las miradas recaían en ellos, Nifa tomada del brazo de Keiji y Hanji del brazo de Abel. Keiji vestía un traje conformado por pantalón chaleco y abrigo negros, camisa blanca, el abrigo mostraba pequeñas aplicaciones metálicas sumamente barrocas en color plata a juego con la corbata negra que era estampada por los mismo motivos que el metal igualmente en aquel tono limpio platinado, rematado con unas elegantes botas de medio tubo.

Abel por su parte portaba un traje de igual corte con la diferencia que aquellas aplicaciones metálicas y estampado eran de un azul eléctrico ligeramente oscurecido.

Nifa portaba aquel vestido rojo ahora con el atuendo completo se podían apreciar pequeños detalles en negro a juego con guantes largos en cuyo dorso se apreciaba el fino bordado de una sutil cadena de tulipanes en un hilo tan negro que destellaba con la luz que lo rozaba, siendo calzada por unas botas negras de agujeta con suela roja.

Pero aquellos elegantes trajes que gritaban "mírame" eran solo el marco para la joya principal de aquel grupo. Hanji portaba un vestido de amplio vuelo cuya falda era conformada por varias capas intercaladas rematadas en pisados de altura ascendente por detrás llegaba hasta sus tobillos pero la curva de la tela se alzaba al frente dejando ver parte de una de sus torneadas piernas enfundadas en medias negras y calzadas con bota negras cuyo tubo se alzaba ciñendo elegantemente sus pantorrillas; por encima de la falda un corsé de cuero finamente bordado con detalles de pequeños engranajes cuidadosamente acomodados en dirección ascendente dibujaban la más que deseable cintura de la castaña mientras el acabado de corte redondeado en la parte superior dibujaba el contorno perfecto para resaltar de forma casi provocativa el pequeño pero bien formado busto cubierto por la tela, que se extendía hacia los hombros de donde surgían mangas perfectamente ajustada a los brazos para abrirse en amplio vuelo a la altura de los codos, llevando como agregado un collar que descansaba sobre su pecho con varias formas metálicas que no era claro si era una pieza individual o parte del mismo vestido. Atuendo rematado con un sobrero de copa cuya ala estaba decorada con pequeñas piezas mecánicas doradas e incluso un velado reloj, todo en una gama de cafés, terracotas y vino que resaltaban el tono natural de su piel, cabello y ojos.

Las miradas no eran discretas, los murmullos eran obvios y Levi no podía apartar la vista; Hanji… "su Hanji" murmuro por lo bajo, odiando a cada hombre que osaba poner sus ojos en ella, cuando repentinamente sintió como una amplia mano tiraba del hacia tras encontrándose con la seria expresión de Kenny que realizo aquel ademan de cruzar su garganta con el dedo pulgar.

\- Farlan lleva a mi madre, a Mikasa e Isabel a los asientos reservados, yo iré a mi posición como padrino. Ordeno Levi sin dejar de mirar a Kenny.

Y apenas se alejaron dejando aquella tensa escena Kenny hablo. – Me retracto… es una belleza, tiene presencia y por sus "juguetitos" mecánicos deduzco que es lista, pero lástima que es una ladrona.

\- Y nosotros una familia de asesinos. Respondió de forma seca el menor.

Kenny miro con claro enojo a su sobrino antes de escupir su última amenaza. – Un solo error de tu parte enano y esta boda pasara a ser un funeral. Y tras aquello se alejó.

Levi regreso su atención al frente mientras un sabor amargo inundaba su boca, Hanji hablaba animada con Mike que tenía cara de sorpresa mientras alguien más se acercaba.

 **-o-**

\- ¡Mike que hermoso lugar! Apuesto que Nanaba debe estar como en un sueño. Exclamo con alegría la castaña.

Mike tenía los ojos abiertos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. – Todos… todos se ven muy bien… esos trajes… ¿de dónde los sacaron?... ha disculpen por mi descortés pregunta.

Los 4 se quedaron viendo sin saber cómo reaccionar. – Pero… ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien compro esto y lo mando? Cuestiono Hanji.

Mike negó con la cabeza mientras se explicaba. – Yo no, no fui yo lo siento, yo no habría podido escoger algo tan a fin a ustedes, sin mencionar que esas ropas… son…

\- Son prendas modificadas de la casa de diseño ECGL, finas, elegantes, cada una es una pieza única y sobre todo sumamente caras. Explico Erwin acercándose al tiempo que tomo la mano de Hanji para besarla haciendo que la castaña percibiera su tibio aliento sobre la piel.

\- Hanji sintió enrojecer sus mejillas ante el movimiento de Erwin que sin dudar la atrajo hacia él, mientras notaba como él rubio portaba un elegante traje negro, camisa impecable, corbata gris, gabardina tres cuartos y guantes de piel en gris oscuro.

\- Veo que mi elección fue acertada, todos se ven maravillosamente. Se escuchó decir a una voz tras de ellos, cuando se giraron notaron que nadie había percibido el momento en que un elegante carruaje negro de ruedas en tono del latón jalada por 2 hermosos caballos blancos se había estacionado frente a la entrada de la cual bajo aquel que se había convertido en casi un desconocido para sus propios amigos.

Moblit ahora de pie apenas un metro a tras de ellos les sonrió demostrándose satisfecho de ver como ellos llevaban puestos los trajes que había mandado como regalo sin revelar que eran de su parte. Llevando el mismo un traje con el mismo corte que usaban Abel y Keiji con la modificación que los adornos y estampados del mismo eran en un color terracota además de portar un sombrero como el de Hanji con características que lo hacían lucir claramente masculino.

Era más que notorio que el traje que portaba Moblit había sido creado para ser pareja del vestido que lucia Hanji.

\- ¿Tu compraste esto? cuestiono Abel al verlo.

Moblit asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se colocaba al lado de Hanji y sin más rodeo la cintura de esta mientras tomaba su mano para hacerla girar colocándola a su lado.

\- Confió en que hayan podido perdonar mis mentiras y podamos empezar de nuevo. Agrego el rubio mientras sostenía la mano de la castaña.

Mike sintió como el mismo aire que los rodeaba se volvía casi denso ante lo que sucedía.

\- Por favor Moblit espero no estés pensando en acaparar la atención de Hanji en especial cuando es la dama de honor de Nanaba y como tal por lo menos durante la ceremonia ella es mi pareja. Dijo Erwin sosteniendo la mirada de Moblit. – Además no creerás hacer un escándalo en la boda de Mike, arruinar algo tan importante como su unión nupcial.

\- ¡Oigan ya basta! Que yo no soy un adorno, ni un premio, y menos una "dama de sociedad" que quiera sus "cortejos". Erwin creo que ya había sido clara contigo y Moblit aún estoy enojada por mentirnos tanto tiempo, así que si son tan amables compórtense, Mike ¿Podría ir con Nanaba quisiera verla antes de hacer esto de "la dama de honor"?

Mike a asintió señalando el gran pilar junto a la puerta que ocultaba la entrada al privado donde Nanaba se encontraba.

Hanji solo sonrió y se alejó con dirección a la oculta puerta, sin embargo en su avance sus ojos se cruzaron con la imagen de Levi que la observaba a la distancia, ella levanto su mano mientras le sonreía, pero solo pudo observar como el pelinegro le daba la espalda sin articular gesto alguno. "Tal vez no me vio y estaba mirando otra cosa" pensó la castaña sin tomarle más importancia a aquel gesto.

Solo un momento después tocaba la puerta para ser recibida por Nanaba quien la abrazo alegremente.

\- ¡Hanji! pensé que no vendrían, pero por dios todos se ven genial ¿de dónde sacaron los trajes? Creo que tengo envidia.

Hanji sonrió por aquellas palabras sintiéndose un poco apenada cuando se supone que nadie debía resaltar más que la novia – Yo… bueno fue una sorpresa por parte de Moblit aun que nos acabamos de enterar que fue él.

Nanaba asintió con un gesto serio - Cielos lo que sucedió con Moblit también me ha sorprendido, es decir Mike me conto a agrandes rasgos lo que Erwin le compartió después de investigarlo mucho, Moblit es un Berner. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Hanji curvo una de sus cejas dejando ver su ignorancia sobre el tema. – Sé que Moblit es un niño rico que decidió vivir parte de su vida de la forma difícil al quedarse con nosotros, pero ¿Su apellido es tan importante?

Nanaba acomodo su velo un poco antes de hablar. – Los Berner son una familia noble de Praga básicamente Moblit creció en un palacio, tienen un gran poder económico e influencias, y no tienen una relación muy "amable" con los Ackerman ni los Reiss ese puede ser el motivo por el cual Kenny arreglo el matrimonio de Levi, por intereses y tener más poder e influencia sin mencionar que se rumora que ya comprometió a su sobrina Mikasa con el hijo de los Kirstein aunque aún no se anunciado nada.

Hanji se quedó procesando aquella información y las implicaciones que podrían conllevar cuando la voz de la rubia le llamo de nuevo – Hanji, no quiero ser alarmista pero vi todo desde la ventana, Erwin te pretende y siempre ha sido obvio que Moblit también, si está en ti elige a uno y déjalo claro; los hombres con poder suelen hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Los labios de Hanji se separaron ante las serias palabras de su rubia amiga, además si tenía que aclarar tal cosa lo que menos deseaba era mentir. – No puedo elegir entre Erwin y Moblit a ambos los aprecio… Nanaba a mí me gusta otro hombre.

La rubio solo miro los ojos castaños esperando Hanji continuara, pero la castaña solo desvió la mirada y en aquel momento unos golpes sonaron sobre la puerta anunciando que era el momento.

 **-o-O-o-**

La música inundaba el ambiente, la luz atravesaba los cristalinos vitrales, el pasillo central se encontraba cubierto de pétalos blanco y el novio permanecía de pie junto al altar mientras su novia aparecía al principio de aquella alfombra de pétalos del brazo de su padre.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar mientras la novia avanzaba todos admiraban su belleza envestida en aquel vestido de blanco inmaculado, que resaltaba la belleza de su delgado cuerpo mientras una vaporosa cola de fina seda se extendía atrás sus pasos.

Detrás de la novia avanzaba el padrino principal Erwin con su elegante traje negro llevando del brazo a Hanji. – Te daría una boda de ensueño si así lo desearas Hanji. Susurro el rubio con discreción, mientras Hanji respondió en el mismo susurro un simple "basta Erwin".

Atrás de ellos estaba el segundo padrino, Levi que sentía arder su sangre al notar como Erwin susurraba algo a Hanji. Mientras Petra que había permanecido alejada hasta ese momento se notaba casi ausente tomada del brazo de Levi casi por pura inercia.

Por su parte Kenny permanecía recargado en uno de los pilares al lado de las bancas mientras sus pensamientos se ocupaban de cuestiones más inquietantes para él.

\- Es verdad esa mujer se parece a Mina Zoe, pero con esa contante temeridad que tenía su marido… mierda… es una estupidez, Yo la vi caer… NADIE sobrevive a una caída así; menos sobre aguas tan turbulentas… menos una embarazada… pero… ¿Y si Mina sobrevivió y esa Hanji es su hija?... no conozco su edad pero no es mayor que el enano. Si tan solo Erwin soltara la información sabría quién es realmente… entonces yo podría sacar provecho… MIERDA… sería la última Zoe incluso ese aparato de cables me dice que es inteligente…. TKS… pero tampoco puedo arriesgarlo todo por una suposición.

 **-o-O-o-**

La boda transcurrió de forma adecuada y hermosa, Erwin entrego dos bellísimos anillos de oro blanco y Levi un exquisito rosario de bodas. Sin embargo Hanji no había podido apartar sus ojos del pelinegro notando que este no la había mirada ni una sola vez, más aun Petra parecía completamente distinta a la chica de la fiesta, ahora inclusos sus ojos parecían estar sin vida.

Al finalizar la ceremonia la pareja de novios se levantó para dirigirse hacia el jardín posterior donde ahora libres de toda la solemnidad de la ceremonia podían moverse libremente como la feliz pareja de recién casados que eran.

Hanji se separó del lado de Erwin apenas tuvo oportunidad esperando encontrar a Levi y con suerte tener un momento para hablar con él, en especial por el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo, y tras buscarlo unos minutos lo vio a la distancia caminando directa hacia él; sin embargo el pelinegro se alejó nuevamente apenas percibió su cercanía.

\- Te está evitando. Escucho decir a alguien tras de ella. Encontrándose con un hombre alto y rubio a su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué estás en la boda de Nanaba y Mike? Tú no eres amigo de ellos. Exclamo Hanji al tener a Zeke de frente.

\- Porque mi padre es amigo del padre de la novia y mi hermanito amigo de la chica Ackerman, y bueno no quiero ser impertinente pero si continuas siguiendo a Levi alguien además de mí se va a dar cuenta, por cierto cuando un hombre hace eso solo es su forma de decir que ya se aburrió de ti. Pronuncio Zeke de forma afilada.

Hanji solo frunció el ceño, y le dio la espalda para alejarse cuando el rubio la tomo por el brazo haciéndola girar.

\- Hermosa Hanji quisiera que posaras tus intereses en alguien que te resulte más convenientes, recuerda que Levi está comprometido con la chica Ral. Y si no es demasiado pedir quisiera me concedieras una pieza; los novios han abierto el baile y la próxima melodía es para todos.

\- No, además lo que pase entre Levi y yo no es de tu interés; no tenemos anda y hasta donde recuerdo pensabas que estaba con Erwin.

Zeke avanzo un paso hacia la castaña tomando su cintura. – Mis deducciones son siempre precisas fue fácil deducir que estas en enredos con Ackerman después de que te llevo con mi padre, mas todos los incidentes de la fiesta anterior y el pequeño detalle de estarlo siguiendo ahora.

\- Zeke, Hanji no está interesada en bailar contigo además como dama de la novia está emparejada con migo durante toda la fiesta. Se escuchó en la voz de Erwin que sin dudar toma la muñeca de Zeke apretándola sobre manera para hacerlo soltar a la castaña.

Posterior a aquella fricción Erwin condujo a Hanji cerca de la pista donde el baile de los novios concluía.

\- Es nuestro turno Hanji la segunda pieza es para que los padrinos acompañen en la pista a los novios y los demás invitados puedan incorporarse al baile.

Y de aquella manera sin recibir respuesta de la castaña Erwin la condujo hacia la pista mientras la música se escuchaba, era fácil bailar con Erwin; él era tan diestro que solo debía seguirlo, sin embargo los ojos caramelo se deslizaron hasta ver la imagen del pelinegro que bailaba con Petra cerca de ellos.

Levi era una excelente pareja de baile o tal vez le era más fácil ejecutarse con maestría teniendo a Petra como pareja al ser una chica bajita, a diferencia de cuando baila con ella que es 10 cm. más alta que él, aunque en realidad eso no era lo que comenzaba a molestarle si no que de alguna manera estaba dejando que las palabras de Zeke la incomodaran "se aburrió de ti"; si bien era cierto que durante los días que transcurrieron del incidente hasta ahora no había sabida nada de él, la última vez que se vieron fue muy atento con ella, "¿Abra pasado algo de lo que no se nada?" se cuestionó la castaña ahora solo siguiendo por inercia los pasos del rubio.

\- Hanji; no te atormentes con ideas extrañas; escuche las venenosas palabras de Zeke y aun que estoy de acuerdo en que deberías olvidarte de Levi, no creo que te esté ignorando para hacerte sentir mal, después de todo ten presente que Kenny está aquí observando como un buitre. Le susurro Erwin casi al oído.

Hanji lo miro un momento y sonrió débilmente con un dejo de vergüenza – Lo siento Erwin, me estoy comportando como una chiquilla enamorada y estúpida.

El rubio sonrió de forma cálida mientras recargaba a la castaña en su pecho. – Hanji si tan solo te enamoraras de mí nunca pasarías por tristezas… solo piénsalo, además podrías dar a luz a hermosos bebes rubios de ojos castaños o de cabello castaño y ojos como el cielo.

Hanji rio ante aquellas palabras sin notar que en aquel momento Levi efectivamente la miraba sin parpadear siquiera.

El odiaba aquello, mientras el deseo de ir hacia aquel punto y apartar a Hanji del rubio era cada vez mayor… no el deseo de ir y hacer que todos supieran que esa era la mujer que él elegida como su esposa.

\- Levi… me haces daño… Dijo Petra con una voz cortada haciendo que el pelinegro notara que apretaba de forma excesiva la mano de la chica.

Petra lo miro con ojos vidriosos tratando de que su voz no se escuchara llorosa - Te comprendo… odias verla con Erwin… pero si haces algo los mataran… mataran a los 3. Cuando la carrosa nos trajo aquí, Auruo estaba conduciendo, pero a su lado estaba esa mujer rubia… Traute. Él ni siquiera pudo voltear a verme.

Levi solo guardo silencio sintiendo la amargura en la voz de la pelinaranja. Mientras la pieza terminaba dando solo unos segundos antes del inicio de la siguiente.

\- ¿Me concederías esta pieza Hanji? fue cuestionado por Moblit quien sin dudar un segundo se había acercado.

Erwin no disimulo su expresión de molestia pero Hanji fue más rápida en contestar. – Esta bien, no veo por qué no bailar un poco con ambos.

El rubio más alto no se mostró en desacuerdo sin embargo Moblit tomo la femenina mano conduciendo a la castaña hacia otro punto dejando a Erwin con palabras de negación no expresadas. Teniéndose que retirar como todo un caballero razonable.

La melodía invadía la pista y Levi pudo no solo ver como Hanji había cambiado de pareja si no que para su mayor frustración Moblit y Hanji eran una pareja perfectamente acoplada, no era extraño recordando que fue él quien le había enseñado a bailar, sin embargo había algo mas Moblit no solo era diestro con sus pasos, su nivel era excelente incluso Hanji lucia aún más hermosa, el rubio sabia a perfección de qué forma guiar a la castaña para que cada vuelo de su falda se meciera de forma elegante y sofisticada, cuantos pasos dar hacia el frente o atrás haciendo que las piernas de esta se mostraras provocativas por debajo de la elevación de aquella tela, mientras el rodeaba su breve cintura.

El pelinegro guio a Petra cada vez más cerca de la pareja de Hanji y Moblit hasta que de forma casi "accidental" choco con Moblit provocando que este detuviera sus pasos girándose para hacer que ambos varones quedaran de frente.

\- ¿Algún problema Levi? Cuestiono el rubio mirando al más bajo.

\- Tks… es claro que esta pista no está hecha para alguien que toma demasiado espacia en sus giros, M-o-b-l-i-t. Siseo el pelinegro en una clara provocación.

Moblit suspiro de forma discreta recordando que no debía hacer alboroto en la boda. – Moburitto Berner para ti. Respondió con una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- ¿Berner?... se cuestionó Levi conociendo bien aquel apellido pero sin hilar las palabras de Moblit.

Repentinamente el pelinegro sintió como era tomado por los hombros desde atrás obligándolo a avanzar fuera de la pista, retirándolo del punto que empezaba a ser imán de las miradas indiscretas. Mientras Petra se quedaba sola frente a Hanji y Moblit, la pelinaranja observo como Erwin se llevaba a Levi fuera de la pista.

\- Levi este no es el momento adecuado para hablar de esto pero… ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste información de Moblit? Bien pues debes saber que Moblit es un Berner y no, no es momento para contarte toda la historia. Explico el rubio de la forma más rápida y discreta que pudo.

\- ¿Que? ¿De dónde sacaste esa mierda? Se quejó el pelinegro soltándose de forma brusca.

Erwin se pasó una mano por entre el cabello visiblemente inquieto. – Escucha Levi TODO se ha complicado, agradezco que no interactúes con Hanji aunque ella está un tanto inquieta, pero estoy dispuesto a decirte lo que descubrí si salimos ahora mismo.

Levi miro a Erwin sin dar una respuesta hasta que vio como la castaña se acercaba, él opto por alejarse dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca, avanzo entre la gente incluso llamando la atención de Mike y Nanaba que no se encontraban muy lejos de ellos, al mirar al frente pudo ver la figura de Kenny recargada sobre uno de los pilares del lugar. Era un hecho que había estado observando.

Repentinamente Hanji se atravesó frente a él. – Levi ¿Qué sucede? Estas actuando muy extraño.

El pelinegro miro aquel rostro lleno de preocupación y en ese momento sus pensamientos se nublaron en una fatal decisión.

\- ¿Por qué crees que me sucede algo? Pregunto de forma seca.

Hanji percibió la dureza en aquella entonación mientras observaba como el rostro del pelinegro se tornaba en una expresión que solo reflejaba desprecio.

\- Incluso tu forma de ignorarme es extraña. Cuestiono ella sin saber qué respuesta esperar.

\- No te ignoro, te vi desde el momento en que entraste a este lugar con tu vulgar vestido, aunque me cuestiono de donde lo sacaste ¿Acaso es producto de uno de tus robos? Es claro que una limosnera de parque no podría pagar una tela como esa.

Hanji se petrifico ante aquellas palabras, el sonido mismo pareció detenerse, nada más llegaba a sus oídos que las punzantes líneas del pelinegro.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Ya ahora es momento para que esos brazos consoladores la rodeen, pero aun que tenga apoyo de otros las palabras duelen. Llegamos al momento del drama.

 **Maisis 11** Ahora el drama de la separación : ( y el drama interior de Hanji, Kenny ya está dudando mucho, ¿Es Zoe o no?

 **Averdia** Erwin, Moblit, Levi, los tres para Hanji :v jejeje. Pero las cosas se complican porque en realidad ninguno tiene la historia completa entres su pociones y que nadie rebela datos al otro, es lo que ha puesto todo difícil.

 **Dy** "Los hombres con poder hacen cosas sin pensar"… :v tal vez. Levi ya levanto el muro entre Hanji y el y de la forma más tosca posible.

 **Nota 2:** Hola :D, bueno, bueno solo para avisar que en este momento entramos a la parte dramática del asunto, espero no sea incomodo de leer.

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS! LOS QUIERO MUCHO (n3n)**


	26. Cap 26 Dolor

**Cap. 26 Dolor**

Hanji miro su reflejo en los grises ojos de Levi, sus labios se separaron ligeramente buscando la forma de responder, repentinamente se sintió completamente vulnerable sin medio de defensa alguno, expuesta en aquel lugar.

Repentinamente Levi extendió su mano tomándola con brusquedad por el collar de su vestido acercándola hacia él.

\- Escucha y más te vale que comprendas esto si de verdad eres tan lista, como dije tenía que arreglar varias cosas y ya es tiempo de ser claro contigo… Vi la oportunidad y me divertí un rato pero ya te estas convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, agradece que te saque de tu problema con Kenny así que deja de seguirme, tú no eres más que una mujerzuela que se entregó con suma facilidad ¿Realmente creíste que alguien como yo sentiría algo por ti?

Por favor no me mires así, si te estas preguntando por que Petra "te ayudo" a estar con migo es simple, ella será mi esposa. ¿Por qué le preocuparía que pase el rato con alguien de tu nivel?

Hanji quiso soltarse pero la mano del pelinegro jalo una vez más aquel adorno asiendo que ambas fuerzas fueran demasiado para la costura y las finas piezas saltaron ante la violenta rotura.

La castaña retrocedió dos pasos mientras la joyería de su cuello caía por entre los pliegues de su vestido dejando parcialmente descubierta la parte alta de su pecho. Los ojos caramelo miraban con estupor aquel rostro, no había duda en su expresión; nada que delatara duda en sus palabras, frías, duras y crueles.

Levi observo la expresión de Hanji esperando ver como su semblante se rompería en llanto de un momento a otro; pero lo que recibió fue la imagen de sus hermosos ojos pasando de una mira de temor y duda al más profundo odio que hubiera podido percibir en una mirada.

Hanji tomo la parte alta de su vestido evitando que pudiera bajar de más y mostrar su pecho, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquel punto apenas distinguiendo a la gente parada alrededor desafortunadamente encontrándose casi de frente con Petra que se había acercado consternada por la escena, Hanji no pensaba en nada en aquel momento tampoco le importaba exhibirse de forma violenta empujando a la pelinaranja que se encontraba en su camino.

Ese simple empujón dejo más que claro la diferencia de fuerza cuando Petra cayó de golpe al suelo y la castaña se alejó.

Levi se quedó parado recibiendo todas las miradas cuando alguien se colocó ligeramente a su lado.

\- Quien lo diría Ackerman, ni yo soy tan hijo de puta, ¿Acaso te dio placer humillarla, pisotear su dignidad frente a todos? Escucho decir a Zeke antes de que este se alejara sin mirarlo.

Levi no respondió, apenas si se dio cuenta cuando las personas parecían dejar paso a alguien, pero su mirada bajo hasta su mano donde aún sujetaba un fragmento del collar de Hanji.

Repentinamente un punzante dolor ataco su rostro, el pelinegro ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al impacto de aquel puño chocando contra su mandíbula.

El golpe fue tan contundente que lo lanzo directo al suelo, el pelinegro busco levantarse notando como de su boca escurría un hilo de sangre dándose cuenta que su labio inferior estaba partido, al levantar la vista se encontró con la imponente figura de Mike que lo miraba furioso tras darle aquel golpe.

\- ¡Largo Ackerman!, no quiero verte más aquí o me encargare de que tu cara quede irreconocible. Ordeno el rubio mientras Nanaba se acercaba tomándolo del brazo para que no continuara con aquello.

Levi miro con seriedad a Mike – Tu no entiendes nada… soltó mientras tallaba la sangre de su boca sin importarle la pronunciada mancha que esparcía por su blanca piel.

\- El que no entiende lo que acaba de hacer eres tú. Dijo esta vez Moblit acercándose desde atrás de Mike hasta quedar frente al pelinegro. – Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer.

La mirada de ambos choco demostrándose un desprecio mutuo mientras las persona alrededor miraban casi esperando el momento que alguno de los dos soltara el siguiente golpe, cuando de la nada la voz de Kenny se escuchó por encima de los murmullos.

\- Suficiente, nos vamos; Mike, Nanaba; cuanto lamento esta situación de ninguna manera abra sido intención de Levi perturbar esta fiesta y en verdad lamento tu molestia por ser esa mujer amiga de tu ahora esposa pero espero comprendas que ella estuvo teniendo un comportamiento impropio de una dama.

Mike solo cruzo los brazos manteniendo su dura mirada sobre Kenny. Para un momento después ver como este le daba la espalda seguido por Levi que lo miro un momento antes de mover su mano arrojando algunas gotas de sangre al suelo.

\- Mike, Nanaba esto… escucho el rubio mirando de reojo a Petra que ya recuperada del empujón se acercó a la pareja, sin embargo su explicación fue cortada de tajo por la seria voz de él.

\- Petra… ahora entiendo el porqué de tu comportamiento aquella noche, ¿Te divierte hacer "feliz" a tu futuro marido?

La pelinaranja se congelo ante el tono de voz de Mike y aquella pregunta llena de resentimiento.

\- Petra quiero que tú y tú familia se vayan también de esta fiesta… Pidió Nanaba con un semblante de seriedad absoluta.

\- ¡Pero Nanaba! Exclamo Petra, solo provocando que la rubia soltara el brazo de Mike y se colocara frente a ella con aquella expresión que solo usaba cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada.

\- Ahora entiendo la vergüenza de Hanji cuando me hablo de que sentía algo por alguien y es muy triste que solo fue la diversión de ambos; pero yo le debo algo muy importante a Hanji y no voy a permitir que la expongan de esta manera, ¡vete! O yo misma te saco de aquí.

Petra apretó sus manos en un gesto tenso ante aquella situación, solo atinando a caminar a donde estaban sus familiares viendo aquello.

 **-o-o-**

Hanji permanecía sentada en la banca interior de un pequeño kiosco en un lateral alejado en aquel gran jardín, completamente solo y cubierto por enredaderas mirando el suelo mientras sostenía la parte rota de la tela en su pecho.

\- ¿Hanji… estas aquí? Se escuchó decir a una conocida voz.

\- Vete Erwin quiero estar sola. Respondió la castaña. Sin embargo el rubio ingreso con paso lento para después sentarse a un lado de ella.

\- Hanji…

\- ¡NO necesito tus reproches! Ni que me afirmes que "tenías razón" respondió la castaña con un tono claramente agresivo en su voz.

Erwin la miro un momento sin decir nada, Hasta que lentamente la tomo entre sus brazos para acunarla en su pecho. – Hasta los robles más fuertes dejan caer las gotas de lluvia que se acumulan en sus hojas… No tienes que obligarte a ser fuerte todo el tiempo… Susurro en voz baja solo para los oídos de ella, percibiendo como unas finas gotas de humedad se depositaban en su camisa, Erwin solo la dejo llorar en silencio.

El tiempo transcurrió lento y pausado; en aquel abrazo protector, él nunca había visto llorar a Hanji en el tiempo que tenia de conocerla; era la mujer más fuerte que conocía, en realidad nunca pensó que pudiera haber algo capaz de romper su fortaleza; sin embargo el que ahora se encontrara tan vulnerable solo significaba que lo que albergo en su corazón era real, en verdad creía que existía una posibilidad de tener felicidad al lado de Levi.

\- Levi… ¿Por qué? Pensó Erwin detenidamente, analizando cada conversación que tuvo con el pelinegro acerca de Hanji. El siempre se mostró receloso de la interacción de la castaña con otros y sin embargo ahora se había comportado como una mierda… esa no es la forma de actuar de Levi; y menos de meterse con mujeres por diversión o por lo menos no de esa forma tan enferma, si bien había habido momento en que se daba la libertad de tener alguna aventura de una noche con alguna dama demasiado atrevida nunca lo andaba pregonando. Siempre con su norma social de "un caballero no tiene memoria" simplemente no cuadraba que repentinamente se comportara como un malnacido.

Además de muchos otros detalles ¿Por qué Petra parecía completamente ida? ¿Por qué Kenny solo había estado rondando por el salón como un buitre? y ¿Por qué Farlan no estaba detrás de Levi como siempre lo hacía? Básicamente ese chico era la sombra del pelinegro, en cambio solo se la paso sentado en una esquina como un gato asustado… además parecía tener algo bajo la barbilla como una curac…

Los pensamientos de Erwin se detuvieron de golpe ante aquel torrente de ideas. - ¿Acaso… Kenny descubrió algo de lo que ocultaba Levi?... No puedo dar por hecho algo así, pero si fuera verdad… Hay Levi… tienes una forma horrible de proteger a quienes te importan… y aun que esto sea así, no puedo dejar que Hanji se quede aquí tengo que llevarla lejos de los Ackerma… aunque aún tengo un problema; Moblit.

\- "Si en algún momento Levi te hace daño, si tu vida está en peligro, si te das cuenta que todo lo que te han mostrado es una mentira o te fallan las fuerzas, corre hacia mí; te prometo que te protegeré"… eso dijiste Erwin…

El rubio se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar como la castaña le repetía aquellas palabras dichas por el con anterioridad la noche que le rebelo su pasado.

\- Levi se ha burlado de mí, su familia me quiere muerta, incluso Moblit me ha mentido desde hace tanto tiempo…

\- Te protegeré Hanji… te protegeré de quien sea. La interrumpió Erwin cerrando su abrazo sobre ella. – Por favor ven con migo esta noche, tendrás una habitación para descansar, si deseas hablar te escuchare, si necesitas soledad nadie te molestara.

Hanji se levantó despacio y tras ella Erwin que se quitó la gabardina para ponerla en los hombros de la castaña cubriéndola, tras un momento ambos salieron de aquel pequeño kiosco rodeando el gran salón evitando miradas inapropiadas encaminándose hacia los carruajes donde esperaba el de Erwin con su conductor listo para partir de aquel lugar.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- ¿Han visto a Hanji? no logro encontrarla. Pregunto Moblit a Nifa, Keiji y Abel que también habían estado buscándola sin éxito. Todos en la completa ignorancia de su partida con Erwin.

La fiesta antes jovial y profusa había caído en un ambiente tenso y enrarecido en especial cuando la pareja de recién casados se notaban apesadumbrados por el enfrentamiento ocurrido permaneciendo en su mesa sin decir o hacer más.

\- Mike, Nanaba. Lamentamos mucho esta situación; pero creemos que es mejor retirarnos además Hanji ha desaparecido de la fiesta, es claro que se fue y nosotros iremos a buscarla probablemente regreso a casa. Anuncio Moblit al acercarse a la mesa seguido por sus amigos.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **2 de la mañana casa de Erwin**

Hanji permanecía sentada en aquel mullido sillón en aquella bella habitación de huéspedes, llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de una suave pijama que pertenecía a Erwin y en su delgado cuerpo la prenda se veía grande y suelta, resguardando a su vez bajo una manta de igual textura la mayor parte de su cuerpo, mientras guardaba silencio y de vez en vez una lagrima escurría por su mejilla. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba teniendo solo el silencio en respuesta.

Pronto unos pasos se hicieron claros y la puerta se deslizo con suavidad dejando ver a Erwin quien vestía ropas más cómodas y llevaba una bandeja en las manos donde transportaba dos tazas con té caliente. Ingreso sin decir nada acercando un taburete tapizado en terciopelo frente al sillón y ofrecía una de las tazas a Hanji, quien sujeto la taza entre sus manos sin tomar.

\- Es té de naranja, es dulce y te ara bien… si continuas llorando tus parpados se hincharan… Hanji yo… sé que es doloroso pero… tienes que olvidarte de Levi. Hablo finalmente Erwin.

\- Quiero irme lejos… donde nadie sepa quién soy ni como caí en una mentira…

Erwin escucho aquellas palabras y el mismo cálculo si sería apropiado el ofrecimiento que haría, Hanji se encontraba completamente vulnerable y podría ceder a casi cualquier cosa con un poco de presión pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacer algo así.

\- Hanji… ven conmigo a Inglaterra.

La castaña miro de forma interrogante a Erwin ante lo escuchado y el continuo hablando ante el silencio de ella

\- Es cúchame con atención Hanji, lo que hizo Levi en la fiesta no solo fue hacerte daño, él le dio un golpe bajo a su propio apellido al exponerse como una basura y peor aún dijo que Petra estaba de acuerdo, para cuando amanezca todo será un hervidero social y considero que tu estará en mayor peligro aun, déjame protegerte, de alguna manera puedo convencer a los demás de…

\- Iré contigo Erwin… Interrumpió Hanji sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Erwin guardo silencio ante la repentina aceptación de Hanji; era cierto que no le gustaba verla sufriendo pero aquella era la oportunidad ideal para no solo llegar a Hanji con él sino para hacer que todo su grupo trabaje para él, pues claro que como la familia que son no la dejaran sola.

Finalmente él se levantó tomando la taza que Hanji no consumía solo sosteniéndola entre las manos dejándola en una mesita adyacente para después tomar a la castaña en brazos sin preguntar y depositarla en la cama, con lo que procedió a darle un beso en su frente.

\- Duerme ahora, no te preocupes por nada, deja que yo me ocupe de todo.

Y apenas el rubio cerró la puerta de aquella habitación para avanzar por el pasillo su expresión se dibujó seria. – Solo falta librar el mayor obstáculo, Moblit.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

Levi se había mostrado reacio a hablar en todo el camino a casa, aunque Kenny igual se mantuvo serio durante aquel incomodo camino. Al descender de ambas carrosas Kuchel se expresó en verdad furiosa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Farla la intercepto tomándola por un brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras señalaba con seriedad con una mirada a Kenny y Levi que parados en el punto del patio donde los dejo la carrosa solo se miraban de forma tensa a punto de estallar.

Farlan miro seriamente a las 3 tres y con un gesto casi de súplica les pidió que solo entraran al palacete.

Una vez Levi y Kenny se encontraron solos el mayor fue el primero en hablar.

\- Eres un malnacido bastardo de mierda… are que traigan a esa maldita ladrona y la destacen frente a ti.

Levi no mostros ni ápice de amedrentamiento ante tan visceral amenaza. - ¿Por qué? ella jamás volverá acercarse a mi… de hecho después de tal humillación dudo que vuelva confiar en otro hombre. Cumplí mi parte.

\- Acabas de joder nuestra imagen y la de los Ral. Gruño Kenny.

Levi sonrió de forma cínica - ¿Y que, temes que el papá de Petra cancele la boda? ¿O que tú las canceles y luego él te reclame porque nadie quiere comprometerse con su hija? Porque eso no creo que en verdad le moleste a Petra, así no la casan por la fuerza.

Kenny desenfundo de forma rápida y hábil su navaja apuntando hacia el palacete con esta. - ¿Quieres que destripe a tu amiguito ahora mismo?

\- Solo inténtalo. Contesto Levi.

Kenny se quedó serio mirando aquellos ojos, ese tipo de mirada la conocía perfectamente; los ojos de quien ya no tiene nada que perder, su sobrino estaba sufriendo en verdad y tenía bien ubicado el origen de ese dolor que lo carcomía en aquel momento.

El mayor sabía que había "tirado demasiado de la cuerda" y Levi no bromeaba con su "Solo inténtalo", tendría que buscar arreglo de la situación desencadenada sin seguir presionando.

\- Ok, enano… es suficiente. Arreglare tu desastre, solo hay dos cosas que quiero dejar en claro 1 igual te vas a casar con Petra y 2 deberías agradecerme que hago que te alejes de esa ladrona, por algún motivo alguien que la vio en las notas del periódico de la fiesta que diste cree que esa mujer está emparentada con alguien que odia y podría intentar matarla así que le haces un favor alejándola de ti.

\- ¿Qué…? fue lo único que salió de los labios de Levi mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

 **-o-O-o-**

El sol entraba por la ventana permitiendo que una traza de luz acariciara cálidamente una de las mejillas de Hanji que abrió lentamente los ojos, solo girándose para cubrirse de la brillante luz del amanecer, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a su rubio anfitrión.

\- Hanji, levántate. Los demás están aquí, están preocupados te han buscado toda la noche.

La castaña se descubrió el rostro sin ganas de ver a nadie y menos dar la cara a sus amigos después de lo ocurrido, aquella situación era humillante y aun que ellos no dijeran nada en sus pensamientos era inevitable que la juzgaran por caer en las mentiras de Levi.

 **20 minutos después**

Hanji finalmente se mostró a sus compañeros, lucían cansados y Moblit ni siquiera se había cambiado, siendo el único que aun portaba el traje de la fiesta con ausencia del sombrero; lo que significaba que había estado con los demás toda la noche. Por su parte la castaña portaba la misma pijama que Erwin le cedió para descansar.

\- Lo siento… no fue mi intención preocuparlos de esta forma. Dijo Hanji casi en un susurro.

Cuando Moblit se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza. – Hanji… por favor no huyas de nosotros, no importa lo que haya pasado entre tú y Levi, nadie te juzga ni culpa por ello.

Hanji se sintió extraña al oír aquello de los labios de Moblit separándose del abrazo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y después a Nifa, Keiji y Abel. Para dejar salir aquellas palabras de su adolorida garganta.

\- Me iré con Erwin a Inglaterra.

Todos los presentes reaccionaron con sorpresa ante la repentina confesión, incluso Erwin no esperaba que la castaña lo dijera de esa forma tan repentina.

\- Escuchen me, sé que cometí un error al dejarme llevar por Levi y vaya que lo estoy pagando. Puse en peligro incluso sus vidas y probablemente mientras hablamos cualquiera de esos malparidos Ackerman este ordenando buscarme, eliminarme y a ustedes también si están a mi lado… por lo que he decidido que poner la mayor distancia entre ellos y yo es lo mejor. Explico la castaña con voz seria y contundente.

Moblit fue el primero en reaccionar ante aquello viendo los hechos sobre la situación, curvando ambas cejas dando una mirada recriminatoria sobre Erwin antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la castaña – Hanji, si es necesario salir de este lugar, ciudad y país; vengan con migo a Praga, me are cargo de que los Ackerman paguen por lo que han hecho, are que Levi se arrepienta cada jodido día de su vida por burlarse de ti y manchar tu piel con sus sucias manos.

\- No. Respondió ella con firmeza. – Levi nunca me forzó o puso un arma en mi cabeza para acostarme con él, todo lo hice por voluntad propia aun sabiendo que había un mar entre él y yo, más aun no me aleje cuando supe que ellos habían asesinado a mi familia. Así que la situación actual es mi responsabilidad. Y no, no puedo ir contigo a Praga, aun cuando tienes tus razones por haber mentido. Tampoco es como que tengas que pagar alguna deuda con nosotros por haberte encontrado hace 10 años. Pero no puedo hablar por los demás.

Moblit observo a Hanji con cuidado, y sabía de sobra que no era una mujer que cambiara de opinión con facilidad.

\- Hanji, cuando tus padres trataban de escapar fue el mío quien ofreció ayuda a ellos, en verdad quería salvarlos pero no pudo; él puso todo su esfuerzo para salvar su vida y la tuya… por intereses entre ambas familias… Hanji tus padres te dieron en matrimonio a mi familia, ellos sabían que nacería una niña y tu mano fue comprometida a nupcias con el heredero de los Berner… Tú y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio desde antes de que nacieras y yo solo contara con poco más de 2 años.

Tus padres querían para ti alguien que pudiera protegerte.

Erwin gruño de forma disimulada ante la declaración de Moblit, no se esperaba que se atreviera a decírselo de forma tan repentina.

Hanji solo parpadeo procesando aquella información. Cuando una pequeña figura se atravesó entre ambos.

\- ¡Un momento Moblit! Se quejó Nifa; no tengo idea si lo que acabas de decir es verdad o no, pero eso no es más que una forma de presionar a Hanji, es verdad que lo que sucedió en la fiesta fue horrible pero en este momento lo que Hanji menos necesita es otro hombre hablándole de compromisos y parejas.

La castaña se incomodó profundamente ante lo que sucedía, agradecía que Nifa abogara a su favor. Sin embargo dos personas más presentes también decidieron hablar.

\- Hanji, consideramos que lo más prudente es aceptar lo que ofrece Moblit incluso tu eres consiente que esto se ha salido de control. Fue dicho por Abel. Secundado por Keiji.

\- Apoyo a Moblit es hora de tomar la opción que nos ofrece.

Erwin cruzo los brazos observando con expectación, incluso ahora si hiciera un ofrecimiento al grupo no sería bien recibido, pero la realidad era que nunca se esperó que ellos que eran una familia podrían pasar por el rompimiento de su unión… si tan solo Hanji y Levi nunca se hubieran conocido.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **5 días después**

\- Y esos son mis motivos… lo único que pido es saber donde esta Hanji.

Erwin y Mike permanecieron serios, sus ojos reflejaban un profundo enojo. Mientras observaban al pelinegro.

\- Levi… comprendemos claramente tus motivos pero tu forma de proceder es lo que en verdad causo tal efecto. Respondió finalmente Erwin.

4 hombres permanecían envueltos en aquel tenso ambiente dentro de la oficina de Erwin, donde tras varios días de insistencia los rubios habían accedido a ver nuevamente a Levi. Considerando que habían tomado la decisión de cortar cualquier vínculo con él, en especial Mike a quien le había amargado la boda.

\- ¿Además para que quieres ver a Hanji? ella te odia y no quiere volver a saber nada de tu existencia o los Ackerman. Y no la culpo no solo le hiciste daño a ella, si en verdad quieres saber su grupo se rompió, y ni siquiera están ya alguno de ellos en Francia… incluso yo estoy siendo directamente perjudicado por esto, Nanaba se deprimió tras ver lo que paso con Hanji y ni siquiera esta con migo en estos momentos; está al lado de Hanji, aunque no la culpo ella es su mejor amiga y yo sigo agradecido por salvarla en aquel momento. Reprocho Mike al pelinegro.

Levi suspiro pesadamente sin importarle lo evidente de ello, "Hanji lo odiaba" fue lo único que paso por su cabeza.

\- Levi, solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué Farlan está contigo todo el tiempo? Pregunto Erwin en un tono normal sin importarle hacer aquella observación como si el mencionado no estuviera presente.

El aludido apenas si miro de reojo al verse mencionado pero lo único que hizo fue apretar los labios y mirar por la venta junto a la que se encontraba.

Levi miro los azules ojos con aquella pesada mirada. – Fui claro, Kenny lo secuestro para presionarme; no me permitiré caer en eso de nuevo aun si eso significa que Farlan me siga a todos lados.

Erwin tomo un largo sorbo de su té – No creo que Kenny haga nada… no hasta el día de tu boda, porque es más que claro que él está teniendo problemas más "interesantes" por el momento. ¿Dime como va con su extracción de piedras preciosas? ¿Tiene problemas con su mina principal? ¿Tal vez ahora nota que debió prevenir cosas como zonas territoriales?

Levi pensó un momento lo escuchado. – Preguntaría como es que sabes sobre eso pero contigo es inútil cuestionar. Así que es verdad, alguien compro todos los terrenos circundantes a la mina y bloqueo la salida; es un movimiento contundente para afectarlo, el solo sabe que fueron la firma es de los Berner.

\- No parece que te preocupe. Interrumpió Mike.

Levi encogió los hombros casi con desinterés, mis negocios y los de Kenny son independientes lo que le afecte a él no me corresponde.

\- Entonces el comprador está apuntando mal porque su intención principal es joderte a ti no solo a Kenny. Añadió Erwin con una media sonrisa.

La respuesta del pelinegro no se hizo esperar con clara duda. - ¿Entonces es verídico lo que dijo Moblit en la fiesta? Claro tú también lo mencionaste, él es un Berner… el heredero que desapareció hace 10 años del ojo público, ¿Quién lo diría…? Teniendo por forma de vivir el hacer dibujos en un parque sobre hojas corrientes de papel… jaaja… Termino Levi dejando salir una corta, sucia y amarga risa casi forzada, añadiendo "Si el destino existe debe estarse partiendo de la risa al ver mi miseria existencial…"

Erwin guardo silencio un momento antes de hablar. – Levi… Los Berner eran aquellos que intentaron salvar a los padres de Hanji, y ella estaba prometida en matrimonio a Moblit aun antes de nacer.

 **20 minutos más tarde**

Levi miraba por la ventana mientras el carruaje avanzaba por las empedradas calles, Farlan frente a él lo miraba de vez en vez sin pronunciar palabra alguna; las palabras de Erwin sin duda fueron demasiado.

Repentinamente la carroza se detuvo permitiendo el ascenso de 2 personas más.

\- Gunther, Erd ¿Me tienen algo útil? Fue lo primero que el pelinegro dijo cuando ambos hombres se habían sentado.

Gunter fue el primero en hablar – Sr. Conseguimos información tras sobornar a uno de los encargados del embarcadero en los registros de barcos. Hace 2 días, Erwin Smit estuvo allí pero fue para despedir a 3 mujeres que tomaron un barco con destino a Inglaterra.

\- ¿3 mujeres? Cuestiono Levi con algo de impaciencia.

\- Así es señor, una pelirroja bajita, una chica rubia, y una más de cabello castaño que usaba lentes, las tres llevaban solo una maleta de mano cada una. También menciono que Erwin se notaba notoriamente atento con la de cabello castaño, las mujeres tomaron el barco que partió solo unos minutos más tarde.

Tras aquello Erd continúo la explicación. – En la estación del ferrocarril, uno de los boleteros confirmo que de igual forma 2 días atrás un hombre joven pago firmando con el apellido Berner, un privado de primera clase rumbo a Alemania con un cambio de tren en la frontera para ir hacia Praga.

"Su grupo se rompió" resonó en los pensamientos del pelinegro, es probable que Moblit haya dicho de más a Hanji y ella decidió aceptar alguna ayuda de Erwin, más lo dicho por Mike, las otras dos chicas deben ser Nanaba y Nifa. Mientras que los otros 2 hombres estarán con Moblit.

\- ¿Qué hay de la casa donde Vivian? Cuestiono.

Erd retomo la palabra tomándose la barbilla como recordando. – La casa está cerrada, cada ventana o acceso fue bloqueado con paneles de metal perfectamente fijados. Es claro que no pretenden regresar en un tiempo y lo que hubiera dentro debe seguir ahí debido a que se aseguraron que nadie pudiera entrar al lugar.

\- Levi… ¿Qué estás pensando? Cuestiono Farlan. – Tienes claro que esa mujer te odia ahora, ¿Verdad?

Levi no contesto simplemente tomo del bolsillo de su saco la pequeña pieza que había sido parte del collar de Hanji mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en sus metálicos ojos.

 **-o-O-o-**

Muy lejos de ahí Hanji miraba por un gran balcón en lo alto de un tercer piso mientras el frio viento movía su cabello. El cielo era amplio y nuboso a su alrededor, el frio mármol del pasamanos rozaba la piel de sus muñecas pero ella no parecía percibir aquello, limitándose a girar su mano derecha donde sujetaba una pequeña pieza de engarzado rota que de forma irónica no era otra que la que había sujetado en su momento la pieza del collar que Levi conservaba con él.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Hanji se reconforta con Erwin, pronto será el momento para que Moblit le de amor también pero antes algunas cosas deben resolverse :3

 **Averdia** Levi tendrá que jugárselas todas para tener de nuevo a Hanji aunque por el momento el drama invade.

 **Maisis11** Hanji esta dolida y le costara creer en el de nuevo pero el destino les tiene deparado un reencuentro :D, Kenny también tendrá que entender que no puede seguir presionando o algo va a pasar, además tiene bien claro que Levi ama a Hanji le pese a quien le pese.

 **Dy** Hanji tendrá que llorar un poco antes de sonreír de nuevo pero las cosas mejoraran (aunque no lo parezca) (UwU).

Bueno como lo sospechaba, este cap no fue tan extenso por una cosa u otra pero aquí esta XD.

:D **Que se la pasen bien, descansen, celebren, diviértanse y nos leemos el próximo año** :D


	27. Cap 27 Arde corazón

**Nota: Lemon no LeviHan.**

 **Cap. 27 Arde corazón**

Hanji apretó la pequeña pieza en su mano antes de guardarla de nuevo en una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón, cuando sintió como unas manos la rodeaban por los hombros y un peso se recargaba sobre su espalda.

\- Hanji no estés aquí afuera, recuerda que el clima de Inglaterra es más frio que el de Francia; no querrás enfermarte; en especial porque Erwin y Mike llegaran en un par de días.

Hanji miro a Nanaba que la continuaba abrazando, forzando una sonrisa ante la rubia. - ¡No me digas que estás pensando en ese enano! Reclamo la rubia ante aquella expresión.

Hanji soltó con suavidad las manos de Nanaba girándose para entrar a la habitación tras ellas a la que pertenecía aquel balcón.

\- Nanaba… tu no deberías estar aquí, eres una mujer recién casada y yo solo provoque problemas… deberías estar con Mike.

Nanaba llevo ambas manos a su cadera con un gesto de molestia en su rostro. – Hanji no te voy a dejar sola, menos así de triste como estas. Además Mike es muy comprensivo, cuando ellos lleguen Mike y yo nos iremos a nuestro viaje de bodas, pero primero tengo que estar segura que Erwin estará aquí para cuidar que no vayas a hacer nada tonto, ¡Ese enano feo no vale tu tristeza!

\- Levi no es feo… respondió Hanji sin pensar mientras sus ojos miraban a otro lado.

Nanaba solo se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido. – Hanji… Levi es enano y la cosa más amargada sobre la tierra, además lo que te hizo…

Hanji se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama sin ánimo de tocar el tema. – Sé que esta enano y amargado… solo dije que no es feo.

En aquel momento Nifa apareció portando una mullida bata, tras un vistoso biombo que servía como separación entre la entrada del baño y el reto de cuarto. Se acercó terminando de secar su cabello con una toalla pequeña.

\- El baño es muy bonito, deben probarlo se siente tan bien el agua tibia. Dijo Nifa antes de mirar el rostro de Hanji, para después acercarse sentándose a su lado abrazándola sin decir nada más.

La escena se vio interrumpida por unos ligeros golpes en la puerta tras lo cual fue abierta dejando ver parcialmente a un hombre maduro, rubio y de lentes que hablo con voz cortes.

\- La cena estará lista en 20 minutos no demores chicas. Menciono para cerrar la puerta un momento después.

\- El padre de Erwin es muy amable, ya veo de donde saco toda su galantería. Menciono Nanaba con una sonrisa.

 **2 días más tarde**

 **Casa Smit, Inglaterra**

Hanji, Nanaba y Nifa habían marchado hacia Inglaterra tras la decisión de Hanji mientras Keiji y Abel decidieron permanecer con Moblit. Por parte de ellas habían permanecido alojadas en la casa de los Smit una antigua pero bella casa de tres niveles y un hermoso patio donde habitaba el padre de Erwin y varias personas de servicio.

Sin embargo aun cuando la invitación y el recibimiento había sido cortes y cálido Hanji no podía evitar sentir la incomodidad que le provocaba aquella situación. Erwin y Mike habían llegado tras algunos días de espera pero ella no se sentía capaz de mostrarse alegre en especial con la contante imagen de Levi en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y te gustaría, Hanji? se escuchó decir a alguien haciendo que la castaña volviera al momento en que se encontraba; sentada a la mesa con un plato frente a ella que no había tocado en absoluto durante aquella cena, noto las miradas sobre ella y como había sido Erwin quien preguntara aquello.

\- Yo… lo siento Erwin no estaba escuchando. Se disculpó Hanji levantándose de su asiento. – Por favor discúlpenme todos, no me siento bien. Completo la castaña para después retirarse sin decir más.

Unos minutos después Hanji permanecía de pie en el balcón de la habitación que ocupaban dejando que el viento abrazara su delgada figura vestida con una camisa delgada y un pantalón de algodón, el viento enfriaba su piel con aquel fino contacto pero ella no parecía percibir como su piel se erizaba ante aquella exposición al exterior, hasta que repentinamente un amplio saco cubrió su espalda haciendo que se girara con sorpresa.

\- Hanji te enfermaras si continúas parada aquí. Le dijo Erwin ahora parado tras de ella. La castaña lo miro sin decir nada mientras él observo sus humedecidos ojos que no pudieron evitar derramar aquellas lágrimas acumuladas.

Erwin tomo el pañuelo que reposaba perfectamente doblado en su camisa para pasarlo con suavidad por las mejillas de Hanji. – Estoy aquí Hanji, no te dejare sola.

Tras aquellas palabras el rubio rodeo la cintura de la castaña para instarla a entrar a la habitación tras lo cual cerró la puerta de aquel amplio balcón, pero al girarse solo se encontró con el rostro triste de Hanji.

Erwin meneo la cabeza de forma negativa ante aquel semblante y se acercó a un pequeño tocadiscos donde procedió a colocar uno, una pieza inusualmente alegre inicio provocando la extrañeza en la castaña a la cual se acercó de nuevo extendiendo su mano en una invitación a bailar.

Hanji lo miro con la extrañeza gravada en su rostro, pero el rubio no espero una respuesta tomando la mano de ella y haciéndola seguir sus pasos en un baile que si bien ella no conocía era fácil de seguir con la guía de Erwin que ha bien era notorio dominaba aquella rápida tonada.

Era un hecho que Hanji no deseaba bailar pero aquello era tan curioso, después de todo Erwin aun siendo un hombre siempre tan serio estaba haciendo lo inesperado para que ella no se hundiera en su tristeza.

Una pequeña sonrisa se trazó disimulada en los labios de la castaña sin notar como los azules ojos la observaban expectantes, provocando que los labios del rubio se curvaran también ante un pequeño éxito.

Tras de un rato el disco termino las melodías grabas en él, quedando la habitación en silencio con Erwin abrazando a Hanji, quien solo permanecía recargada sobre su pecho.

\- Hanji… debes tener la mente ocupada, si lo deseas puedo traerte las mismas herramientas que tenías en Francia y trabajar lo que desees en el cobertizo que está en el patio trasero, hay un viejo motor de queroseno y una pequeña planta con batería estacionaria; si puedes arreglarlas son tuyas.

La castaña miro con curiosidad al rubio era claro que consiguió despertar su interés creador de artilugios y más que por las palabras de Erwin ella misma era consciente de que debía mantenerse ocupada o su cabeza la seguiría atormentando con pensamientos acerca de Levi.

El rubio acaricio la suave mejilla femenina ante la respuesta que veía en el rostro de ella. – Bien, ahora deberías descansar, por cierto Nanaba se quedara con Mike en otra habitación, así que desde ahora aquí solo dormirán tú y Nifa. Ellos partirán pronto para tener su viaje de bodas.

\- Gracias Erwin… Agradeció Hanji casi en un susurro ante todo lo que había hecho el rubio hasta ahora.

Algunos minutos después Erwin salió de la habitación con dirección a la propia encontrándose a su padre en el pasillo a unos metros de la puerta de donde salió.

\- ¿Enamorando a una jovencita con el corazón roto? Cuestiono el mayor a su hijo.

Erwin sonrió con bastante tranquilidad, a su padre no podía ocultarle nada aquel hombre que lo había visto crecer y era capaz de leerlo como un libro.

\- Papá, la explicación que te di antes fue bastante breve, tal vez deberíamos ir a la biblioteca a tomar algo de té y puedas escuchar lo que ha sucedido a detalle, por supuesto espero tus paternales regaños.

\- ¿Regaños? ¿Ahora qué hiciste Erwin?

 **-o-O-o-**

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando paso a una pareja.

El varón cerró la hoja de madera colocando el seguro interior, mientras ella encendía las lámparas de mesa sobre ambas cómodas a los lados de la cama dejando aquella habitación iluminada por una muy suave luz.

\- Mike… gracias por ser tan comprensivo y paciente. Dijo Nanaba abrazándolo por la espalda.

Mike coloco sus manos sobre las de ella en una suave caricia donde era bastante notorio como las manos de su esposa se notaban pequeñas y delicadas entre las suyas, para después girarse y tomarla en brazos levantándola del suelo con suma facilidad, camino hasta la cama donde la deposito con delicadeza para después subir él colocándose encima de aquel delgado cuerpo femenino.

Nanaba miro los ojos color miel de Mike percibiendo la intensidad con la que la observaba.

\- Nananba me alegra que hayas apoyado a Hanji en este trago amargo, y ahora ella pueda estar con Erwin, pero ahora solo deseo pensar en tú y yo; por favor mi dulce amada, ya no me hagas esperar más.

Aquella intensidad en su mirada reflejo el deseo contenido, la excitación y la urgencia de consumar aquel matrimonio en el lecho.

Nanaba lo beso con entrega mientras él la abrazo por la cintura, levantándola ligeramente y subía del todo a la cama.

Los besos del rubio bajaron a través de su cuello hasta alcanzar el ligero escote del vestido que portaba, sus manos agiles liberaron la cinta que sostenía aquella pieza de ropa desde atrás. Nanaba sintió enrojecer sus mejillas cuando Mike tomo con suavidad los hombros de su vestido y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo, las manos de Nanaba se posaron sobre su pecho deteniendo la tela, provocando a su vez que Mike se detuviera también.

Él la miro interrogante ¿acaso iba muy rápido? Por su parte Nanaba aun avergonzada de mostrar su piel desnuda fue retirando lentamente el apoyo de sus manos siendo ella misma quien continúo deslizando la fina tela hasta mostrar sus pequeños senos coronados con rosados pezones.

\- Mike… se amable… susurro ella.

Mike se incorporó mientras abría su propia camisa deshaciéndose de ella dejando a la vista su bien definido dorso ante los ojos de Nanaba que de igual forma no podía dejar de admirar aquel cuerpo trabajado.

El varón se inclinó nuevamente para unir sus labios con los de ella mientras sus manos recorrían deseosas el cuerpo femenino buscando deshacerse del vestido. Sus labios se separaron mientras el continuaba bajando beso tras beso por el cuello hasta sus clavículas donde se detuvo un momento para respirar el olor de la blanca piel bajo su cuerpo y proceder a lamer directamente uno de los pezones ya endurecido por aquellos toques.

Sus labios prendieron la rozada carnosidad mientras apretaba con sus dedos el pezón aun desatendido provocando que la rubia dejara escapar un provocador gemido entre mezclado con su nombre. Mike se sintió extasiado tan solo escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma, asiéndolo desear más por lo que continuo descendiendo por el abdomen hasta el vientre donde jugueteo con su lengua sobre el pequeño ombligo de la fémina.

Nanaba enredo sus dedos en los rubios cabellos ante el cosquilleo que producía aquella lengua, inocente de lo que seguía.

Mike tomo el vestido que aun cubría de las caderas hacia abajo el cuerpo de Nanaba y lo retiro por completo tras este vio las largas piernas cubiertas por unas finas medias y debajo de estas la blanca pataleta, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su esposa de abajo hacia arriba viendo como ella se encogía ligeramente por la presente pena de mostrar su desnudes a su ahora esposo; aun cuando ella deseaba tanto ese momento como él.

\- Dime Nanaba… ¿Te tocabas durante las noches, antes de casarnos? Pregunto el con malicia mientras tomaba las medias comenzando a deslizarla.

\- ¡Mike! Como te atreves a preguntar eso… Reclamo la rubia moviendo sus piernas evitando que él pudiera retirar al completo las medias como muestra de enojo, sin embargo él respondió tomando sus tobillos con facilidad mientras tiraba de la delgada tela que cedió, para enseguida separar esta de forma suave pero inevitable colocándose entre las piernas de la rubia inclinándose ubicando directamente su nariz sobre el monte de venus he incluso empujando un poco sobre la fina tela de la ropa interior que quedaba como única barrea. El rubio aspiro aquella femenina esencia que no podía ser otra que la provocada por la presencia de la lubricación.

Nanaba tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, mientras miraba como Mike levantaba el rostro con una seductora expresión en su rostro. – Yo cada noche mi dulce amada, con solo tu imagen en mis pensamientos.

Nanaba entre abrió los labios para hablar pero Mike se inclinó nuevamente mientras uno de sus dedos hacia a un lado la prenda interior y directamente comenzó a lamer entre los labios íntimos. Su lengua rozaba sin pudor entre aquella suave carne húmeda y tibia, sabia su objetivo; él amaba a Nanaba y sabía que aquellos movimientos serian demasiado para una joven sin experiencia pero su deseo era mayor por lo que provoco de forma deliberada que ella alcanzara el orgasmo a través del rose de su clítoris a merced de los movimientos de su lengua.

Nanaba gimo sin censura alguna en su voz ante aquellas atenciones prácticamente ya estaba sudando, nunca espero que Mike se comportara de aquella forma en el lecho.

Él se levantó sonriendo triunfal mientras limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su brazo. Para después inclinarse sobre ella cerca de su rostro para darle un corto beso y hablar – Solo te estoy preparando para lo que viene. Le susurro el rubio de forma seductora, Nanaba apenas si cuestiono un "¿Qué?" antes de sentir como uno de los dedos de Mike se hundía en su intimidad con suma facilidad gracias al flujo de su reciente orgasmo.

Nanaba se abrazó a él clavando sus finas uñas en la fuerte espalda mientras repetía de forma casi suplicante su nombre, ¿Para qué se detuviera? ¿Para qué continuara? Ni ella lo sabía cuándo un segundo dedo se deslizo ahora sintiéndose un poco ajustada. Levanto sus azules ojos para encontrarse con los de él.

Y sin preguntas de por medio Mike respondió mientras besaba su frente – Tengo que dilatarte, para que no sea tan doloroso.

Nanaba entre perdida por lo que sentía y la voz del varón dijo al aire. – Debí… preguntarle a Hanji como era esto antes de… que llegaras…

Mike sonrió sin perder el hilo de sus movimientos. - Hanji también era virgen cuando cayó con Levi, y al menos en ello estoy seguro que también la debió de hacer humedecer bastante para tomarla… pero no hables de ellos a menos que de algún modo eso te excite.

Nanaba no dijo nada mas solo recargándose en el pecho de Mike concentrándose en el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella. Que tras unos minutos retiro lentamente recostándola para posicionarse nuevamente entre sus piernas.

Nanaba lo miro mientras su respiración hacia subir y bajar su pecho notando como el abría el cierre de su pantalón donde el abultamiento de la tela era notorio, finalmente exponiendo su erección ante los ojos de ella.

Los azules ojos se abrieron con una extraña sensación recorriéndole la espalda, Mike era enorme; su miembro se erguía largo y grueso con un fino hilo de brillante líquido seminal.

Ella no se movió permitiendo que el rubio pudiera acomodarse entre sus piernas, comenzando a rozar la cabeza de su bien dotado miembro en la húmeda entrada de su intimidad

La rubia mordió su labio inferior mientras el comenzaba a hacer presión sobre la entrada de su intimidad, pronto Mike se inclinó alcanzando sus labios para unirlos en un beso apasionado mientras la abrazaba, Nanaba dejó escapar un quejido entre aquel beso, curvando su cuerpo bajo el de Mike al ser invadida por él.

El rubio poso sus ojos miel en el rostro de su esposa, y ella le devolvió una mirada llorosa.

\- Perdóname por este dolor repentino; pronto desaparecerá… Susurro con una voz baja y cautivante mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente levantando su cadera para conseguir masajear el rosado clítoris y dar nuevamente placer a Nanaba.

Fueron varios minutos de estimulación hasta que extasiado pudo ver como el rostro femenino le mostraba nuevamente muestras de placer.

 **-o-**

En el pasillo fuera de la habitación cerca de la puerta Hanji caminaba con pasos cortos mientras bebía de un vaso que había ido a traer a la cocina, cuando repentinamente un claro sonido femenino llega sus oídos.

La castaña no solo escucho como su rubia amiga gemía tras aquella puerta si no además podía escuchar como nombraba una y otra vez a su ahora esposo. Las mejillas de Hanji se colorearon por la repentina vergüenza de escuchar algo tan íntimo por lo que apresuro el paso para dejar a la pareja en intimidad, sin embargo no avanzo ni un metro cuando chocó contra alguien a quien no vio acercarse.

\- Erwin… ha lo siento no te vi, perdona que ande por los pasillos a estas horas. Se disculpó Hanji al ver que era el ojiazul con quien había chocado.

\- No te preocupes, veo que te distrajiste al notar el ruido de esos dos intimando. Respondió Erwin sonriendo de forma casi coqueta.

Hanji miro al rubio un momento aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas para después desviar la mirada tratando de ocultarlo.

\- ¿Hanji… tienes necesidad de algo…? Pregunto Erwin con un tono demasiado malicioso para el gusto de ella, quien frunció el ceño ante aquello, sin embargo el rubio tomo su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo nuevamente mientras entonaba un timbre de voz profundo casi seductor.

\- Si tu cuerpo te pide las caricias de un hombre puedes ir a mi habitación, la puerta siempre estará abierta para ti… Déjame borrarte las huellas de sus manos…

Hanji aparto la mano de Erwin de forma clara y contundente. – Lo siento Erwin pero no tengo necesidad de hacerte visitas nocturnas, si me disculpas regreso a la habitación con Nifa.

Y tras decir aquello la castaña se alejó por el pasillo dejando al rubio parado entre la media luz que iluminaba aquel paso.

Erwin solo la vio alejarse, pero ante aquel rechazo por parte de ella el rubio solo dejo ver una sonrisa como la de quien planea su siguiente movimiento.

 **-o-O-o-**

La luz clara y limpia se colaba por las cortinas entre abiertas, sacando de sus sueños a Nanaba que se desperezo lentamente notando que se encontraba sola en la cama, giro su rostro buscando a Mike que a un par de pasos de la cama se vestía con calma, cuando escucho la dulce voz de sus esposa llamarlo.

\- Mike… regresa a la cama…

Este se giró con una sonrisa en los labios acercándose - ¿Estas bien? Cuestiono él acariciando uno de los rubios mechones de cabello de la fémina.

Nanaba tomo la mano de Mike poniéndola junto a su rostro de forma acaramelada. – Eres enorme… me dolerá un poco al caminar.

Mike curvo una ceja ante la picaresca contestación de Nanaba pero se sintió satisfecho de haber dado una maravillosa primera noche a su esposa, "tal vez debí de usar protección" se dijo a si mismo ante la idea de no haber acordado con ella si deseaba quedar embarazada tan pronto o esperar. Esas ideas lo invadieron de momento pero finalmente la principal que debía pedir a Nanaba llego a primer plano en sus pensamientos.

\- Nanaba, necesito pedirte un favor muy importante.

Ella lo miro con extrañeza ante la repentina seriedad - ¿Sucede algo? Cuestiono ligeramente inquieta.

\- Nanaba, deseo que hables con Hanji antes de que nos vayamos y la convenzas de darle oportunidad a Erwin, que salga con él, que lo vea como un candidato real para ella o mejor dicho la mejor opción. Expreso el varón mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella.

Nanaba se incorporó lentamente sentándose a la orilla de la cama meditando lo que acababa de escuchar, hasta que pudo formular su respuesta.

\- Yo también quería que Hanji se fijara en Erwin… pero ahora me parece algo difícil; ella en verdad estaba interesada en Levi, lo vi en sus ojos… esa tristeza que consume por completo la luz de una mirada. No sé cómo lo hizo pero ese enano amargado la enamoro de verdad y será muy difícil que Hanji abra su corazón a otro y menos estando "tan fresca la herida"… hablare con ella pero no prometo nada.

Mike se pasó la mano por la barba ahora mirando a otro lado, mientras las palabras de Nanaba lo hacían pensar en la explicación que Levi les dio días atrás, "Keny me obligo secuestrando a Farlan" "Solo quiero saber dónde está Hanji", aquellas líneas resonaron en su cabeza sintiéndose culpable por tomar pauta en mantenerlos separados aun sabiendo que ambos estaban sufriendo por intereses de terceros.

\- ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si alguien me obligara a decirle a Nanaba que la detesto?... miserable… esa era la respuesta. Se recrimino a sí mismos mientras miraba como la rubia se encaminaba hacia el baño con una toalla entre sus manos.

 **-o-O-o-**

El sol fulguraba en lo alto, algunos rayos de aquella luz natural se colaban por pequeñas grietas entre el techo de aquel cobertizo, nada que no pudiera ser reparado; pensó Hanji apenas le dieron acceso aquel lugar y ahora dedicaba su atención a desarmar cuidadosamente el motor a base de queroseno que Erwin le había mencionado.

\- Eres la única mujer que conozco que se divierte llenándose de aceite y las manos de raspaduras.

Hanji miro hacia la puerta ante aquellas palabras encontrándose con Nanaba que lucía un tanto fuera de lugar con su pulcro vestido claro y sus impecables zapatos parada dentro de aquel desordenado cobertizo. La castaña se incorporó mientras limpiaba sus manos en una franela colgante de un gancho cercano.

\- Nanaba pensé que no te levantarías aun, después de cumplir con tus deberes de esposa debes estar aún cansada. Respondió Hanji mirándola de forma divertida.

\- ¡HANJI! no seas atrevida, no tenías que estar escuchando eso. Se quejó la rubia apenada.

Hanji por su parte solo sonrió de forma aún más notoria. Mientras Nanaba se cruzaba de brazos con molestia y el sonrojo aun presente.

\- Lo siento Nanaba no es mi intención molestar; los escuche por accidente, no tienes que ponerte así; yo también solo podía repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Levi cuando… bueno, cuando me hizo lo que Mike a ti anoche.

Nanaba bajo sus brazos y suspiro ligeramente antes de hablar – Hanji, sé que el enano de Levi está muy presente en tus pensamientos pero bueno, quería hablarte sobre algo… algo que considero sería lo mejor para ti ahora y bueno para tu futuro también… quiero que pienses en Erwin como una pareja adecuada para ti…

\- ¿Qué? pronuncio la castaña ante la seriedad que dibujaba el rostro de Nanaba.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

Levi permanecía de pie con expresión cansina mirando a la nada mientras un sastre procuraba los últimos ajustes al traje que portaba.

\- Tengo que ir a Inglaterra. Dijo de la nada, siendo escuchado por Kenny que leía el periódico en un sillón a unos metros de él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? No me parece que tengas asuntos en aquel lugar, no iras a ningún lado estando a solo días de tu boda. Así que no pretendas darme más problemas ya tengo suficiente con los malditos Berner… no sé qué demonios les ocurre repentinamente parecen querer arruinarme…

Levi guardo silencio sin pretender dar explicaciones a Kenny sobre lo que sucedía o quien estaba interesado en arruinarlo, solo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada para ver a Farlan sentado al otro lado de aquella amplia sala recargado en uno de sus brazos casi dormitando y a solo un par de metros de él Traute se dejaba ver como un eterno vigilante en guardia, básicamente Farlan se había convertido en algo cercano a un prisionero de aquella familia.

En aquellos momentos Levi recordó de forma esporádica la corta explicación de Farlan la noche después de la boda de Mike y Nanaba.

 **-O-**

\- Kenny nos tenía en una bodega abandonada, solo ordeno nos golpearan lo necesario para poder ser fácilmente sujetos a una silla, Kenny hizo un corte profundo y limpio bajo mi barbilla por eso había tanta sangre… un corte que sangraba en demasía sin ser realmente grave, de ahí tomo una fotografía. A Auruo lo desmallaron para tomar la foto de él y con la poca luz del lugar era fácil pensar que había ocurrido algo peor, lo siento Levi… al final solo serví como una ventaja para Kenny.

 **-O-**

El pelinegro movió ligeramente la cabeza ante aquel recuerdo – No debí de involucrarlo en esto… dijo para sí mismo.

 **-o-O-o-**

Los días transcurrieron para Levi asfixiantes y grises, para Hanji extraños y envueltos en un claro oscuro.

El pelinegro casi obligado al cumplimiento a marchas forzadas del preludio de la boda, para Hanji la enrarecida interacción con Erwin que se empeñaba en llevarla a largos paseos por la ciudad y el resto del tiempo envuelta en su trabajo en aquel cobertizo convertido en su escondite, mientras las palabras de Nanaba le continuaban dando de vueltas en el cabeza, la rubia tenía razón pero no podía obligarse a sentir algo más por Erwin… aquello era tan estresante que incluso su cuerpo le daba señales de malestares físicos y notorios a sus propios ojos.

Y aun odiando la misma situación el día de la boda llego, Levi se incorporó cansado de una de las sillas de su dormitorio con las marcas negras bajo sus ojos la garganta seca y solo 3 horas de sueño. Por su parte Hanji lejos de ahí ni siquiera había dormido, continuaba uniendo pieza tras pieza, pequeños engranes y cortes específicos de metal que Erwin había conseguido para ella.

Levi dejaba que un par de sirvientes arreglaran su elegante traje de bodas, casi como si el mismo fuera un simple maniquí.

Hanji forzaba una cuerda de latón dentro de su nueva invención mientras sentía una ira creciente en ella.

Levi fue escoltado por Kenny hacia la carrosa colmada de rosas rojas con rumbo hacia la iglesia y en su interior Farlan como recordatorio de las amenazas de su tío.

Hanji coloco el último tornillo cerrando aquel cuerpo largo de metal y sin dudar jalo la corredera de está dejando escuchar un claro amartillamiento.

Levi se colocó en la cabecera de aquel altar con Farlan aun lado de él fungiendo como padrino y al otro extremo Kenny, lugares que hubieran sido ocupados por Erwin y Mike que era claro no pisarían el lugar de aquella forzada unión.

Hanji miro el frio brillo de su nueva creación, cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a Erwin quien se acercó con paso calmado hasta quedar junto a la castaña mirando aquello que tenía entre las manos.

Levi escucho como la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar y Petra aparecía en la puerta de la iglesia, con un vestido blanco y he inmaculado del brazo de su padre de semblante sumamente serio, la iglesia entera se encontraba llena de gente de aquella alta sociedad, el eco de aquel lugar era capaz de repetir el tintinar de un alfiler pero nadie profirió un solo ruido que no fuera la marca nupcial que enmarcaba todo.

\- ¿Un arma? Cuestiono Erwin un tanto sorprendido de lo que sostenía Hanji.

Hanji extendió aquel objeto hacia el rubio mientras hablaba con seriedad. – Erwin… una vez me pediste trabajar para ti… y crear armas; tengo entendido que mi familia siempre se negó a ello; pero ahora supongo que debo pagarte tus atenciones de alguna forma, esto es lo que cree con las piezas que te pedí y algunas más tomadas de lo que había en este lugar. No es un arma cualquiera, tiene el tamaño de una convencional pero su fuerza de disparo es mayor… le adapte… un sistema diferente; se tiene que disparar a dos manos y es capaz de perforar dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo, incluso destrozara lo que haya más allá de esos objetivos.

El rubio tomo el arma de las delgadas manos para dejarla a un lado, enseguida acuno estas entre las suyas, llevo las manos femeninas hacia su boca y beso suavemente el dorso de una de ellas.

Hanji vamos adentro, tengo un vino muy suave… no te niegues, sé que lo necesitas…

La ceremonia casi había finalizado, llego el momento de levantar aquel velo y tras aquella fina tela los presente pudieron ver el rostro de la novia, triste, confuso y con lágrimas en sus mejilla, nadie dijo nada; el novio debía besar a la novia como dictaba el protocolo, Levi se inclinó al frente y ante las miradas fue ella la que giro su rostro con lo que el pelinegro beso solo la comisura de sus labios para retirarse un segundo después sin decir absolutamente nada ante aquel gesto que ahora escandalizaba en silencio a los presentes.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con disgusto, si la gente presente no murmuraba ahí mismo era solo por el "respeto" que sentían por su temible apellido.

\- ¿Consideraste abandonar esto? murmuro Uri a un lado de Kenny mientras miraba a los recién casados salir por el pasillo rumbo a donde sería la recepción tras la "feliz" unión.

La celebración se llevó a cabo en el amplio jardín de la elegante iglesia la música inundaba el lugar pero la realidad era abrumadora.

\- Ellos ni siquiera tratan de disimular lo que sienten. Señalo Uri antes de tomar de su vaso.

Kenny entorno los ojos, miro con fastidio a su sobrino en la mesa reservada para los novios y pudo observar como él pelinegro permanecía con los brazos cruzados con el rostro girado hacia un lado mirando… ¿él pasto? O eso era lo que le parecía al mayor de los Ackerman. Y luego estaba Petra sentada como una muñeca inerte al lado del pelinegro, incluso ella había vuelto a bajar su velo para cubrir su rostro, probablemente estaba llorando en silencio. Y al fondo se encontraba Mikasa cuchicheando con el menor de los Jaeger aparentemente de su familia solo el chico estaba ahí acompañando a ambos otro muchacho rubio participaba en lo que estuvieran hablando.

\- Bien hora de hacer mi anuncio. Soltó con simpleza Kenny levantándose de su lugar cuando Uri lo miro de reojo.

\- Kenny, no compliques las cosas, tu familia está en el centro de atención por lo sucedido con tu sobrino. Además ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? El publicar otro matrimonio forzado no contribuye a la imagen de tu familia.

Kenny gruño con enfado por el comentario de Uri pero de igual forma se levantó a tomar la palabra.

Primero fue un breve discurso sobre la unión matrimonial para posteriormente acercarse a la mesa de los novios y extender una pequeña caja negra finamente tapizada en cuero. Misma que Levi tomo sin emoción alguna para abrirla.

\- Esta pieza ha estado en mi familia desde hace generaciones, fue forjada por orden de mi bisabuelo y porta el diamante de mayor valor y singularidad encontrado por él, así que representa una pieza angular en nuestra historia familiar, siendo pasada al siguiente cabeza de familia Ackerman, y aun que mi sobrino a un no toma dicha responsabilidad ya es momento de ser el nuevo portador de esta insignia, usada por mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo, mi padre, yo y ahora mi sobrino.

Levi miro el anillo dentro de la caja, era una argolla ancha de oro blanco con delgados bordes tan negros que devolvían el reflejo y en el centro de la misma había sido engarzado por hundimiento al ras del metal un diamante cortado de forma largada, tan puro y limpio que devolvía destellos plateados al reflejar el valioso metal a su alrededor como una alegoría a los ojos grises y cabello negro presentes en los miembros de aquella familia cuya sangre Ackerman era predominante.

Era una pieza exquisita, bella y valiosa por igual, pero Levi no le daría la satisfacción a su tío de mostrarse sorprendido. Por lo que tomo el anillo colocándolo en su dedo anular izquierdo, relegando al de matrimonio; asiendo a un lado el elegante estuche y sin decir absolutamente nada.

Kenny sabía de sobra que aquella actitud era solo para fastidiarlo pero tuvo que aguantar aquella impertinencia obligándose a dar su segundo anuncio.

\- También deseo hacer de conocimiento público el compromiso nupcial de mi sobrina Mikasa Ackerman con el joven Jean Kirstein, que aunque no pudieron asistir a este evento pronto realizaremos una presentación oficial para celebrar su compromiso.

\- ¿QUÉ? Se escuchó como un grito al fondo del jardín, reclamo proferido por la misma Mikasa que se levantó de su mesa mirando directamente a su tío, mientras Eren y Armin le decían en voz baja que no se alterara de aquella forma. Pero la pelinegra ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de sus amigos, ella solo podía ver la mirada de Kenny clavada en la suya, Mikasa deslizo su ojos hacia su primo pero Levi ni siquiera la estaba mirando después de todo él ya tenía más que suficiente con sus propios problemas.

 **-o-O-o-**

La noche caía lentamente dejando aquella habitación envuelta en una luz crepuscular mientras un vaso de fino cristal se separaba de los labios de una Hanji claramente mareada y de rostro enrojecido.

\- En realidad no entiendo cómo puede tener cara para pararse en una iglesia y casarse, ¡No me importa si fue arreglado o no! Ese hombre es un asco… Gruño la castaña mientras movía su vaso mezclando el contenido restante.

Erwin sostenía su propia bebida mientras observaba el actuar de la castaña y recordaba lo anteriormente mencionado por Moblit "Hanji no estaba habituada a beber y tenía poca resistencia al alcohol"

\- Es suficiente bebida Hanji, considero que deberías tomar un baño e ir directo a la cama; de tomas forma ya casi a anochecido. Sugirió Erwin tomando el vaso de las manos de ella.

\- Nanaba dijo que lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es fijarme en ti y olvidar a Levi… ¡estúpido Levi! ahora debe estar fornicando con su "maravillosa esposa" mientras se burla de mí. Gruño la castaña intentando recuperar su vaso de las manos del rubio.

Erwin solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa, mientras pensaba, "Para esta hora estará casado con Petra pero dudo mucho que tenga deseos de fornicar con alguien". Y una vez colocados las vasos fuera del alcance de Hanji él procedió a cargar en brazos a la castaña sintiendo de improviso como ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y daba una caricia sobre este.

\- En realidad Erwin tu si eres un hombre muy atractivo… musito Hanji con una voz baja pero clara.

El rubio percibió aquello quedándose estático mientras observaba a la castaña pasar su delgada mano por su pecho y el deseo dentro de él lo animo a probar su suerte depositándola en la cama de aquella habitación que era la propia.

Hanji lucia sonrojada y tan apetecible sobre su lecho cuando ella misma encogió sus piernas y con clara vergüenza en su rostro ladio la cara para no verlo y ante Erwin separo ligeramente sus piernas, con todas las señales de una invitación para el varón.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Jejeje pronto se verá que pasara con ese detalle ; ) . Erwin en verdad a tratado de ser amable con Hanji e interesarla en él, en breve también veremos los dotes de conquistador de Moblit (uwu).

 **Dy** Hanji sufre por que en verdad cree que Levi se burló y aun que ahora Mike y Erwin saben la verdad siguen en su idea de alejarla de Levi, pero calma todo regresara a su lugar (*w*) solo hace falta un "detonador".


	28. Cap 28 Sacrificarlo todo

**Hola :D, regrese :D :D :D y aun que no puedo decir que ya está todo en orden al menos veo más posibilidad para escribir :´D, tal vez los cap no sean tan largos como los anteriores, pero retomo la historia.**

 **Si están leyendo esto gracia por esperar y regresar por aquí (*3*)**

 **Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios tan hermosos y palabras de ánimo (*w*) me alegran mucho. Ahora a lo que venimos (n_n)**

 **Anteriormente en este fic XD**

 **Levi finalmente contrajo matrimonio con Petra pero ambos se dejan ver completamente apesadumbrados más aun con el anuncio de Keny y el arreglo nupcial para Mikasa, el grupo de Hanji se dividió quedando ella y Nifa con Erwin que partieron rumbo a Inglaterra mientras Moblit, Abel y Keiji se dirigieron hacia Praga.**

 **Aun ante lo que pasa y sabiendo la verdad ni Mike o Erwin desean decírsela a la castaña que ahora solo pasa los días bajo el nublado cielo inglés.**

 **Mientras Erwin busca la forma de alejar la imagen de Levi de los pensamientos de Hanji pero ella no puede dejarlo simplemente y ahora las cosas se han encaminado hacia un vaso de alcohol y la cama del rubio.**

 **Cap. 28 Sacrificarlo todo.**

La habitación a media luz, la invitación al roce íntimo y los azules ojos sobre el cuerpo femenino.

El rubio varón se desprendió de su camisa dejando su dorso al descubierto, seguido del deslizamiento de su cinturón, se liberó del calzado y subió lentamente sobre la cama, sus hábiles manos desabotonaron la blusa de suave tela dejando al descubierto un brasier de discreto encaje que resguardaba los pequeños y torneados senos; prenda que fue retirada lentamente.

Hanji dejo escuchar un pequeño murmullo ante el toque de las manos masculinas y uno más audible cuando los labios prendieron uno de sus pezones, la estimulación continúo por un par de minutos pero los femeninos labios no dijeron más, "tal vez ella se esté conteniendo por vergüenza" pensó Erwin, irguiéndose para unir los labios de la castaña con los suyos.

Sin embargo la fémina boca no le correspondió aquel apasionado beso, de hecho Erwin noto como el peso de Hanji entre sus brazos era completamente inerte.

\- Hanji… ¿Es enserio? Exclamo él cuando comprendió que Hanji ahora yacía completamente dormida entre sus brazos mientras la sostenía.

Erwin la deposito con suavidad sobre la sabana mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

\- De acuerdo… descansa Hanji; sé que aunque estuvieras consiente solo lo hubieras hecho por despecho. Le dijo él rubio con un tono bajo mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones de cabello de la castaña.

Cerca de 20 minutos más tarde, Hanji reposaba en su profundo sueño entre los brazos de Erwin quien la había desnudado y daba pausadas caricias sobre ella, deteniéndose particularmente sobre su vientre donde dio pequeños círculos en rededor.

\- Hubiera amado sembrar mi semilla en ti… Murmuro él recorriendo la fina línea que se dibujaba por su abdomen, sonriendo ligeramente. – Vas a estar muy confundida cuando despiertes entre mis brazos mañana; solo espero no te molestes demasiado. Finalizo en pensamientos el rubio mientras la acomodaba sobre su pecho para dormir disfrutando la compañía de la castaña.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman – Habitación de Levi.**

El agua corría por la espalda masculina mientras Levi peinaba con los dedos sus negros cabellos hacia atrás y dejaba que el líquido lo cubriera, en aquel momento había decidido tomar un largo baño, dejar que el agua limpiara su cuerpo aun cuando sus ideas eran turbulentas y se empeñaban en trastornarlo, así detrás de varios minutos salió envestido con una gruesa bata de baño y el cabello revuelto tras secarlo con una toalla pequeña.

Sus pasos fueron directo hacia el amplio sillón que reposaba al otro lado la habitación, para después deslizar sus ojos hasta el borde de su cama donde Petra permanecía sentada usando un holgado juego de pijama de algodón mientras abrazaba una de la almohadas.

\- Deja de llorar, comienzas a exasperarme. Se quejó el pelinegro. – Ahora no hay mucho que hacer esperemos un par de días; yo pienso ir a Inglaterra… tengo un asunto pendiente, tu eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. ¿Auruo continua como cochero de tu familia?

Petra lo miro con los ojos llorosos llenos de pesar. – Levi… yo tenía un plan desde hace más de un mes, Yo… yo… Yo y Auruo pensábamos escapar el día de la boda, él conduciría la carrosa que me llevaría a la iglesia pero nunca llegaríamos, pensaba dejarte plantado en el altar; cuando apareció Hanji en tu vida mi plan se completó a la perfección, nadie te culparía por aferrarte a otra mujer después de que tu "novia" te planto en el altar. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando tu tío descubrió la mentira que creamos tu y yo además… Además… Yo… Levi… yo estoy embarazada…

Levi se quedó quieto ¿había escuchado bien? La parte de dejarlo plantado en el altar le parecía excelente y al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentir ligeramente avergonzado de sí mismo al ver que Petra había estado dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo escapando por amor, mientras que el aun con los recursos necesarios permaneció pasivo dándole oportunidad a Kenny de acorralarlo, pero eso no era todo ¿Acaso había dicho que estaba en cinta?

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? Cuestiono el como si no hubiera comprendido lo escuchado.

Petra apretó la almohada con aprensión como no queriendo repetir lo dicho antes. – Tengo pocos más de 2 meses de embarazo, es por eso que desde hace un mes comencé a usar vestidos con capaz de encaje, aun no se nota mi vientre pero pronto lo ara.

Levi solo la miro sin estar seguro de que contestar, su estado de gestación podría complicar aún más las cosas. - ¿Auruo lo sabía? Cuestiono finalmente.

\- Ese era el motivo principal por el que escaparíamos, simplemente sería imposible que este bebé pasara por tuyo.

\- ¿Tu padre sabe algo de lo ocurrido o solo lo sucedido en la boda de Mike y Nanaba? Cuestiono nuevamente el pelinegro ahora levantándose de su asiento y mientras caminaba alrededor con preocupación.

\- No, el solo cree que yo actué de la peor forma posible llevándote mujeres… Estuve encerrada en casa desde ese momento hasta el día de la boda. Auruo seguía como "cochero" pero siempre había uno de los hombres de Kenny vigilando.

Aquella conversación se tornaba densa con cada nuevo detalle revelado cuando el sonido de golpes resonó en la puerta.

Levi atendió con clara molesta por la interrupción. - ¿Qué? soltó con molestia aun antes de ver quién era el que llamaba, quedando extrañado al ver que quien permanecía frente a la puerta era Erd uno de sus hombres, que no solo se miraba ansioso por estar ahí si no que hablo en un tono bastante bajo.

\- Señor, tenemos que hablar ahora; su tío se encuentra en su despacho y no sabe que yo estoy aquí pero es importante que salga al jardín sin que lo vean. Tras decir aquello Erd se alejó por el pasillo con rapidez.

Levi miro aquello confundido pero igual entro de nuevo a la habitación para buscar su ropa.

 **\- 10 minutos más tarde -**

Levi llego a al jardín posterior donde al resguardo de las sombras de los árboles se reunió con Erd y Gunther que lo esperaban.

\- ¿Qué sucede, porque están aquí? Cuestiono el pelinegro.

El rubio hablo primero, - Señor vera, sabemos que es consiente que su tío tiene varios problemas por causa de los Berner y por ende tiene a todos sus hombres ocupados. Por lo que al notarnos decidió ocupar nuestros servicios aun cuando sabe que trabajamos para usted, claro agregando una expresa amenazada de no comunicarle lo ocurrido, pero decidimos que nuestra lealtad esta con usted.

\- Hablen ya, sin rodeos. Ordeno Levi ante tanta explicación.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas. – Señor su tío ordeno que desapareciéramos a Auruo, no dio detalles del motivo pero gruño algo sobre que "sabía demasiado" sobre lo que ocurría y no quería más escándalos después de la boda. También ordeno que vigiláramos a Farlan para que no saliera de la propiedad. Explico Erd.

Levi se quedó en silencio mientras giraba su vista hacia el palacete a una de las ventanas en la parte alta que continuaba con la luz encendida, perteneciente al dormitorio que ocupaba Farlan, recordándole que el rubio se había convertido en un rehén de su familia… un rehén con el que Kenny aun podía chantajearlo.

Levi pasó una de sus manos entre sus negros cabellos mientras pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía que ponerle un alto a Kenny y debía hacerlo ya.

\- ¿Qué hicieron ustedes? No me van a decir que mataron al cochero de Petra ¿o sí? Pregunto el pelinegro con su serio semblante.

Gunther negó con igual seriedad ante la pregunta – No señor, llevamos Auruo aun lugar seguro; y bueno… él nos contó lo que ocurría o por lo menos una parte de ello, es por eso que estamos aquí.

Levi apretó los puños sin notarlo siquiera, mientras calculaba el movimiento a realizar así como la línea que seguiría.

\- Esperen a que Kenny se vaya a su habitación, una vez que este dormido vayan donde Farlan y sáquenlo de ahí, lo quiero lejos del palacete y lejos de Kenny. Después ustedes desaparezcan unos días, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el parque central por la tarde.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji abrió los ojos lentamente, la claridad se colaba por los lados de la cortina mientras despertaba apenas notando la suavidad de las cobijas rozando su piel y la calidez que envolvía su cuerpo, notando que su posición era poco usual, despertando del todo se dio cuenta de la situación, se encontraba entre los brazos de Erwin que aun dormía; ahora recostada en su pecho no había que hacer un gran análisis para sentir su cuerpo desnudo al completo.

La castaña se incorporó de aquella postura alejándose del contacto físico mientras su expresión era de sorpresa y negación mientras miraba el desnudo dorso del hombre.

\- Me… me acosté con Erwin… ¡No!... no, no, no… no puede ser. Vocalizo de forma entre cortada.

Mientras el rubio despertaba ante los movimientos de Hanji, a quien sonrió al verla al otro lado de la cama. – Buenos días Hanji, ¿Sucede algo? Cuestiono el rubio al notar la consternación de la fémina, era claro que ella daba por hecho el encuentro sexual entre ambos.

Erwin observo tranquilamente el silencio de la castaña mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerla creer que lo habían hecho, "¿Qué podría salir mal con esa pequeña mentira?" concluyo en pensamientos. - ¿Te complació mi actuación durante la noche? Hablo finalmente el rubio mientras se incorporaba mostrándose cubierto únicamente por una pieza de ropa interior; procedió a acercarse a Hanji acariciando su barbilla mientras levantaba el femenino rostro para mantener el contacto visual.

Su siguiente movimiento fue claro y dominante rodeando la cintura de la castaña atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Hanji olvídate de Levi, él es alguien que siempre estará bajo el yugo de su apellido y mientras Kenny este al mando tu vida correrá peligro… Por otra parte si te conviertes en mi esposa te aseguro que no volverás a sufrir de nuevo… además soy mejor amante que Levi, te enseñare lo que es la gloria entre mis brazos, claro esta vez estando sobria; el alcohol te deja bastante inconsciente.

La castaña miraba de forma seria al rubio y sin dudar tomo con firmeza la mano del varón retirándola de su rostro y con voz seria respondió. – Erwin, eres un hombre digno de causar el deseo en muchas mujeres, pero me indigna el que te aprovecharas de mi embriagues para satisfacerte, y aun que agradezco todas tus atenciones y permitir a Nifa y a mi quedarnos bajo tu techo no puedo pasar por alto esto… Lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada además de ti quitándome el vaso de las manos, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora mismo.

El rubio se quedó helado ante aquellas palabras mientras observo como Hanji se alejaba para vestirse y caminar hacia la puerta con pasos ligeramente torpes. Lo cierto era que la castaña estaba siendo presa de un repentino mareo surgido de la nada, el cual la hizo tropezar no cayendo solo porque Erwin la alcanzo para sostenerla.

\- ¿Hanji te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes resaca? Lamento hacerte enojar con mis comentarios y estás en tu derecho si quieres irte pero no lo harás estando mal.

Hanji sujetaba su cabeza, repentinamente se había sentido mareada y con un resquicio de nauseas en su garganta, ¿Efecto residual del alcohol ingerido?... tal vez. O por lo menos aquello era lo que ella dio por hecho.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

Kenny tomaba una taza de té mientras miraba el periódico, "pásame la azucarera" pidió sin apartar la vista de las hojas impresas, cuando repentinamente tuvo que esquivar el recipiente de porcelana que rozo los mechones de su cabeza con clara intención inicial de golpearlo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!? ¡Acaso enloqueciste! Reclaro Kenny mirando a su hermana al otro lado de la mesa.

Kuchel solo le miro con desagrado para después ignorarlo nuevamente, él mayor recorrió aquel comedor con gesto de disgusto.

\- ¿Dónde está toda mi jodida familia? Reclamo Kenny mirando con desdén a Kuchel y está sin inmutarse ante la cara de su hermano respondió con el mismo tono de este.

\- Lejos de ti, pero claro supongo que tu pregunta es literal. Mikasa salió a ver a Eren y llevo a Isabel con ella. Levi también salió muy temprano sin decir a donde iba y Petra… bueno ella no ha salido de la habitación desde que llego aquí como esposa de tu sobrino…. Jumm… a veces me pregunto si no te cansas de hacer infeliz a tu propia familia.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua molesto por las palabras de Kuchel dejando a un lado el periódico que leía.

– Ya estos arto de todos ustedes bola de malagradecidos que no ven que todo lo que he hecho es por el bien de esta familia.

\- Tus sobrinos te detestan. Rebatió Kuchel.

\- Si no fuera por mi esos dos nunca se casarían ¿Quién demonios va tolerar sus caracteres de mierda? Espeto Kenny como si aquello fuera la mayor de las obviedades.

Kuchel no aparto la vista de su hermano casi buscando una discusión de mayor nivel - Pues la chica del violín parecía tener un interés sincero en Levi.

\- ¡UNA OPORTUNISTA Y LADRONA! ESO ES LO QUE ES ESA MUJER. Grito esta vez Kenny.

Los ojos de Kuchel se mostraron serios, era un hecho que la mirada de Levi había sido por parte de su madre que aun que rara vez se mostraba con ella ahora era más que claro al demostrar su enojo. – Yo nunca vi una mirada tan sincera en Levi al referirse a una mujer y si el la consideraba como su elección por mi está bien.

\- Esa mujer es el ladrón que irrumpió en la fiesta, la que se robó mi estuche de piedras sin pulir. Señalo el mayor levantándose de la mesa, ya sin ánimo de desayunar.

\- Kenny… es solo una idea mía pero en verdad podría asegurar que sabremos más de la castaña del violín y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto, no a menos que quieras a Levi sobre tu cuello. Finalizo Kuchel tomando de su té ahora con un tono más bajo.

Kenny miro extrañado a su hermana tras aquellas palabras pronunciadas por ella sin saber que era lo que cruzaba por los pensamientos de esta.

En la mente de Kuchel se dibujó la clara imagen de un recuerdo cuya situación se presentó la mañana tras la fiesta dada por su hijo con motivo de la celebración de la boda de Mike y Nanaba.

 **\- Flas back -**

La fiesta había sido buena aun que habría muchos chismes en el periódico de la tarde aunque bien eso no era preocupación para Kuchel que incluso se había levantado a su hora habitual y caminaba en silencio por el pasillo deteniéndose en la esquina que doblaba por el paso frente a la habitación de su hijo al notar como la puerta se habría pero quien salía era una figura más alta que la de Levi.

La dama Akerman decisión retroceder al resguardo de la esquina, ¿Su hijo había tenido una visita nocturna? Se cuestionó, si bien ella sabía que Levi tenía ocasionales "diversiones de una noche" nunca había llevado a ninguna fémina a su habitación, tampoco dejado ver a nadie los hechos.

Pero en aquella ocasión probablemente confiaba en que todos se encontrarían dormidos. Y los vio, la chica del violín salía de la habitación, parecía ligeramente aturdida pero su semblante era tranquilo, Levi salió tras ella cerrando la puerta y la abrazo brevemente por la cintura casi de forma "juguetona" oliendo uno de los mechones de su cabello, ella dijo algo que Kuchel no pudo oír y después ambos salieron sin perder más tiempo.

"Una madre siempre sabe lo que siente su hijo" pensó ella mientras miraba como su unigénito salía acompañado del lugar. "¿Tenemos una Sr. Akerman?" se preguntó sonriendo para sí misma, procurando no ser descubierta por la pareja.

 **\- Fin del flas back -**

 **Casa de Erwin**

Hanji cerraba la pequeña maleta que había llevado con ella mientras Nifa realizaba la misma acción a su lado y aunque Hanji no le había explicado a detalle lo ocurrido era claro que saldrían de ahí ahora mismo.

Erwin permanecía de pie junto a la puerta con expresión seria – Por favor Hanji, no tienes que ponerte de ese modo, en realidad no hubo nada. Bueno nada que de lo que deberías preocuparte, por otro lado creo que debería verte un médico, aun sigues pálida tal vez el alcohol te hace más mal de lo esperado… y a todo esto ¿A dónde piensas que irán?, ni pienses que les daré los documentos que tramite para ustedes si piensas regresar a Francia donde están los Ackerman y peor aún los Reiss.

\- No te preocupes por eso Erwin, si pudimos sobrevivir siendo solo niños en la calles de Francia, te aseguro que siendo adultas las calles de Inglaterra no nos mataran. Respondía Hanji caminando hacia la salida seguida por una aun confundida Nifa.

Sin embargo el rubio se atravesó bloqueando el paso a ambas mujeres, mantenido su serio semblante y voz firme hablo.

\- NO, permitiré que vayan a vagar a las calles en especial porque yo las traje aquí, y tampoco permitiré que regresen a Francia… maldición… está bien Hanji si tanto quieres irte tendrá que ser a Praga, avisare a Moblit para que vengan a recogerlas. Si no es de esa forma no irán a ningún lado, al menos de esa forma podre saber que están bajo un techo y a salvo.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **En algún lugar indeterminado**

\- ¡Y ahora qué demonios pasa! Pensé que moriría. Se quejó de forma exagerada Farlan caminando de un lado al otro en lo que parecía un departamento, teniendo a Levi un par de metros tomando té sentado en un sillón y a Auruo junto a la ventana con gesto tenso.

\- Deja de quejarte, solo me aseguró de que Kenny no les rebane el cuello. Respondió Levi

\- ¿Cómo esta Petra? Cuestiono Auruo.

\- Ella y tu hijo están bien, no les pasara nada mientras Kenny no se entere del origen de su embarazo, pero eso nos deja poco tiempo para actuar; Petra es muy delgada y no podrá ocultar su vientre después del tercer mes. Bien podría mentir públicamente y decir que es mío, pero no pienso esperar tanto, esta noche saldré rumbo a Inglaterra para buscar a Hanji, por eso ustedes dos no saldrán de este lugar; no hasta que logre tomar una posición ventajosa sobre Kenny. Explico el pelinegro dejando la taza de té ya vacía sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si Kenny decide ir contra tu madre, Mikasa o Isabel? En especial Isabel ella no tiene sangre Akerman. Cuestiono Farlan con preocupación.

Levi se levantó colocándose su capa para salir al frio día encaminándose hacia la puerta. – Kenny no tocara a mi madre, Mikasa ni siquiera a Isabel. No se atreverá, él puede ser un miserable con migo pero tiene un mínimo de escrúpulos con ellas, no dañara a su hermana y sobrina, por otra parte Isabel esta adoptada por mi madre que considero que una hermana pequeña sería bueno para mi asique si quiere chantajearme con ella se estará poniendo en situación con mi madre y ella me apoya. Por ese motivo tú fuiste su objetivo desde un inicio para manipularme.

Tras aquella conversación el pelinegro salió cuidando no ser vigilado por nadie, regresando por la tarde al palacete donde Kenny exigió conocer donde estuvo en cambio lo único que recibió de Levi fue una seña con el dedo medio.

 **-o-O-o-**

La tarde pardeaba lentamente Erwin colocaba dos maletas dentro de un elegante carruaje, permitiendo que Hanji y Nifa subieran ingresando después él para ordenar el rumbo de destino; el puerto tras unas horas de haber enviado un telegrama a la casa Berner informando que se dirigía hacia Praga con Hanji y Nifa.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **7:00 p.m. Palacete Ackerman**

\- ¿Iras ahora? Cuestiono la pelinaranja observando como Levi preparaba una pequeña maleta de mano.

\- Si, ya he esperado bastante tiempo.

\- 15 días de matrimonio… también son 15 días que Erwin ha tenido para convencer a Hanji de elegirlo y ella esta dolida por lo ocurrido. ¿Has considerado lo que puedes llegar a encontrar? Señalo Petra con seriedad.

Levi termino de alistarse tomando su escaso equipaje y camino rumbo a la puerta. – Hanji puede estar dolida, puede darme un puñetazo en la cara si lo desea pero me asegurare de que me escuche. Tras aquello simplemente salió cerrando tras de sí.

 **-o-O-o-**

Levi salió con un rumbo claro, la casa de Erwin en Inglaterra donde esperaba poder ver a Hanji y arreglar las cosas, si lo conseguía el siguiente paso era encarar a Kenny que estará furioso cuando se entere que se fue sin decir nada y podía confiar en que Petra no diría nada.

Sin embargo lo que el pelinegro no sabía era que mientras el encaminaba sus pasos a la carrosa que lo llevaría al puerto, Hanji, Nifa y Erwin hacían lo mismo con rumbo a una embarcación que los llevaría a Bélgica para llegar a Praga donde el muro entre la castaña y él podría ser imbatible.

 **-o-O-o-**

Erwin y ambas féminas bajaban de la carrosa tras algunas horas de camino, cansados pero prestos a abordar el elegante navío frente a ellos sin sospechar que desde un apartado lateral de aquel puerto eran observado por un par de avivados ojos que tomaban notas en una gruesa libreta llena de hojas repletas de fechas, marcas, notas, fotografías engrapadas y tinta que manchaba las orillas de las hojas por la premura de quien anotaba sobre estas.

\- Que interesante… no puedo estar equivocada, esa mujer de lentes… ella debe ser; la última de los Zoe.

Murmuro aquella persona entre sombras mientras garabateaba en su libreta "Hanji Zoe" encerrando el nombre completo en un círculo.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**


	29. Cap 29 Pieza de colección

**Cap. 29 Pieza de colección**

Fue casi un día de viaje, pero el pelinegro al fin se encontraba frente a las rejas que delimitaban la propiedad de los Smith. Sin embargo al acercarse uno de los mozos de la casa le informo que Erwin había salido hace más de un día y medio de la propiedad y no tenían información de cuando regresaría, sobre las damas que lo han estado acompañando se les había ordenado expresamente no divulgar absolutamente nada.

El pelinegro se sintió timado ante tal respuesta, tendrían que estarle mintiendo por órdenes de Erwin, tenía que ver a Hanji a como diera lugar. Sin embargo aquella tarde tuvo que retirarse a descansar aun hotel para intentar nuevamente la mañana siguiente, sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma con la variante que esta vez el padre de Erwin decidió atenderlo, invitándolo a pasar a la propiedad en específico a la biblioteca de la casa donde le fue ofreció un té caliente para hablar de forma amena.

\- Estoy al tanto de la situación, mi hijo me conto los acontecimientos ocurridos, incluso el hecho de que no fue tu voluntad rechazar a esa chica, al encontrarte bajo amenaza… Levi veo que tu camino ha sido tortuoso, sin embargo también debes comprender que Erwin está interesado en la joven Hanji y tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad.

Levi apretó la taza entre sus dedos, el padre de Erwin era un hombre serio de voz calma y razonable además de expresarse de forma justa teniendo razón en sus palabras, él había tenido su oportunidad y espero hasta perderla, no podía culpar a Hanji si decidía elegir a Erwin, pero el aún no había terminado de luchar.

\- Sr. Smith, comprendo claramente los hechos… pero solo pido me permitan hablar con Hanji una vez, solo un par de minutos no pido más.

El padre de Erwin tomo de su té y guardo silencio varios segundos antes de hablar. – Levi, aunque yo no tengo ningún problema con que hablaras con Hanji, eso no es posible. Mi hijo no pudo enamorar su corazón por más intentos que realizo, y bueno tuvieron un incómodo incidente por lo que la jovencita y su amiga decidieron irse, hace casi 2 días salieron hacia Praga, es probable que mientras hablamos ellos estén llegando a la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un incidente?... ¿Praga?... Entre dijo Levi sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su estómago. - ¿Qué incidente? Pregunto con incomodidad.

El Sr. Smith estudio el rostro de Levi, lo conocía desde pequeño creció al lado de su hijo, pero como hombre sabía que no se tomaría a bien la posibilidad de que Hanji podría haber dormido con Erwin, en realidad este no le aclaro el hecho.

\- Bueno Hanji se cansó de la insistencia de Erwin. Fue lo que termino contestando con simpleza.

Levi se levantó sin terminar su té tratando de ser cortes de la mejor forma posible. – Agradezco su tiempo Sr. Smith, pero ahora tengo que retirarme.

El hombre de mayor edad observo al pelinegro casi de forma paternal – Levi, si en verdad deseas arreglar lo sucedido debes tener en cuenta que el corazón de una dama es como los diamantes puros, debes estar dispuesto a dañarte las manos para llegar hasta donde se encuentran. Conozco la historia de sus familias… si, Erwin me lo dijo, Hanji es una Zoe. Y solo te puedo decir lo que le dije a mi hijo cuando me contó lo sucedido, el, tú y el joven Berner deben dejar que sea ella quien decida, la chica ya sufrió demasiado por cosas que ni siquiera conoce del todo y si no puedes protegerla será mejor que la dejes ir… una protección forzada no es más que una jaula.

Levi gruño por lo bajo ante aquello para salir sin más.

 **-o-O-o-**

La tarde pardeaba en tonos ocres y naranjas los suaves rallos de sol traspasaban el cristalino vidrio de la carrosa que avanzaba por la empedrada avenida, los ojos de Hanji se perdían ante el pasaje urbano viendo sin ver.

Erwin miraba de reojo a la castaña notando melancolía en su mirada, Hanji estaba triste y posiblemente enferma, el viaje no le había sentado bien, a pesar de que solo fueron una horas en el barco, ella había estado mareada la mayor parte del tiempo sin mencionar que no había probado bocado en todo el día por la continua sensación de nauseas, solo esperaba que Moblit si pudiera convencerla de tomar una revisión médica.

Por su parte Nifa parecía más animada y sorprendida por la belleza de Praga, sus ojos lucían sorprendido ante las calles que se iluminaban conforme la noche llegaba y al llegar a su destino su boca se abrió en una mueca que demostraba su sorpresa ante lo que veía.

\- Hanji… Hanji mira de este lado…susurro Nifa sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña ventana. Hanji se giró lentamente sin gran interés y vio lo que tenía a Nifa en estado de sorpresa.

Habían llegado, se encontraban frente a la reja que delimitaba la propiedad de los Berner, y frente a esta Moblit, Abel y Keiji las esperaban. Erwin fue el primero en bajar ayudando caballerosamente a ambas chicas en el descenso.

Los 3 varones se acercaron felices de ver a las chicas ahí, el grupo estaba reunido nuevamente.

Moblit se adelantó recibiendo de forma cálida a ambas.

\- Hanji, Nifa; estoy tan agradecido que estén aquí; si hubieran esperado un poco más hubiera hecho que fueran por ustedes a Inglaterra, el viaje debió de ser cansado, por favor entren los mozos traerán su equipaje, hice preparar habitaciones para ambas apenas leí el telegrama de Erwin.

\- Gracias Moblit… pero no debiste tomarte tantas molestias… Dijo la castaña con voz baja y pausada. Tono que no pasó desapercibido para los demás.

\- Moblit podemos hablar en privado un momento. Interrumpió Erwin cortando el extraño ambiente que se formó tras aquel apagado comportamiento en Hanji.

 **20 minutos más tarde – Biblioteca.**

Ambos rubios permanecían mirando por el gran balcón de la biblioteca hacia el jardín donde una hermosa fuerte se alzaba y en donde Hanji, Nifa, Keiji y Abel hablaban; y aun que no era audible su conversación sus rostros reflejaban el sentirse bien por aquel reencuentro.

\- Hanji está profundamente triste… ella quería regresar a Francia y yo le advertí que no las dejaría ir a ningún lado si no era aquí, por su propia seguridad. Hablo Erwin cortando el silencio entre ambos.

\- Aun le duele lo ocurrido con Ackerman… se culpa por caer en sus mentiras. Respondió Moblit observando con cierta melancolía a la castaña. – Ese poco hombre le robo la sonrisa a mi linda Hanji… Pero yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que sea feliz nuevamente. Concluyo el rubio de menor estatura sin mirar a Erwin.

\- Yo también quiero que ella sea feliz, por eso la traje aquí… para tenerla a salvo. Respondió Erwin suspirando entre líneas. – Kenny puede intentar algo o los Reiss, ellos ya sospechan que Hanji es una Zoe.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué los Reiss tienen tanto deseo de desaparecer a los Zoe?... en verdad deseo saber eso, odio saber que Hanji está en peligro y no conocer el motivo… te pagare por la información. Respondió Moblit esta vez haciendo contacto visual con Erwin.

Erwin solo devolvió una mirada seria sin hacer pauta sobre un pago. – Rod Reiss, es el origen de esto, él quería que los Zoe trabajaran para él, quería un instrumento capaz de eliminar de forma certera y silenciosa a distancia en lo posible, el abuelo de Hanji se negó, el siempre sostuvo que su familia creaba cosas para mejorar la vida de otros no para apagarla. Las cosas hubieran quedado en ese punto pero el hombre permaneció más tiempo de la cuenta en casa de los Reiss, esperando para dejar clara su posición a Rod, y sobre uno de los escritorios, el idiota de Reiss dejo una libreta una de cuero rojo y por curiosidad o estupidez el patriarca de los Zoe la tomo como si nada y leyó un par de párrafos, suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que era aquello, una lista de causas y motivos para la eliminación de varias personas de alta sociedad; "piedras políticas y sociales" para varios de los negocios de los Reiss, en pocas palabras el abuelo de Hanji había leído la lista de las personas que los Reiss asesinarían en diferentes plazos de tiempo; ¿por qué? Por qué así se manejan los Reiss, de forma turbia.

El punto es que Rod lo vio pero era demasiado estúpido para actuar rápido que incluso aquel hombre pudo salir de ahí. Aquella situación hizo perder la cabeza a Rob llenándolo de paranoia dando por hecho que el abuelo ya habría contado todo a su familia mientras las horas pasaban, su decisión para "solucionar las cosas" hacer que Uri o su padre moviera a los Ackerman para eliminar a cada uno de los Zoe.

Ya ahora que la posibilidad de una "Hanji Z-O-E" lo está enloqueciendo, no piensa con claridad el solo quiere ver muerto cada uno de los miembros de esa familia, por eso es que Hanji y los demás fueron atacado aquel día cuando se vieron con Nanaba.

Moblit escucho con seriedad aquella explicación. - Ese hombre es un demente… aun que dime Erwin, ¿Por qué tú sigues vivo sabiendo tal cosa? Cuestiono mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

Erwin ladeo ligeramente la cabeza con un gesto extraño en su rostro dibujando una sonrisa casi irónica.

– Bueno Moblit… los Zoe eran una familia normal, sumamente hábiles para crear cosas pero personas normales llevando una vida día a día como cualquier miembro respetable dentro de la sociedad, por mi parte yo… bueno yo no soy un santo, soy un traficante de información y no solo ha eso me dedico, para ser sinceros, la verdad es que mi posición económica no surgió de negocios limpios y mi despacho como hombre de negocios es solo una cubierta. Los Reiss saben que si muero, ellos se van a la mierda, tengo bastantes seguros que al saber de mi "desaparición" dejaran libre información sobre ellos y no solo hablamos de la libreta de Rod con su lista de asesinatos pendientes, tendrían suerte si pueden pisar Francia alguna vez en su vida… Con todo ello podría proteger a Hanji, si ella fuera mi esposa sería imposible para ellos tocarle un solo cabello. Pero seamos realistas, si fuerzo a Hanji a un matrimonio usando esta información tratando de asustarla no pasara ni un mes antes de que ella se escape, porque ella es de esa forma, no es un ave que pueda ser enjaulada, si decide posarse en un nido será porque así lo quiere… Lo que me lleva a otro punto Moblit.

Erwin giro sus ojos hacia Hanji aun junto a la fuente del jardín y espero como deseando que aquella imagen se grabara en sus pupilas. – Levi mintió cuando la desprecio en la boda de Mike y Nanaba, Kenny lo tenía amenazado usando a Farlan como rehén incluso con el peligro de asesinar a Hanji ahí mismo si él no la alejaba, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que Levi enfrente directamente a Kenny y que busque a Hanji… Yo solo traje a Hanji aquí para que este segura y se sienta cómoda rodeada de ustedes; pero te pido que no evites que Hanji y Levi se vean si él se atreve a llegar hasta aquí, creo que debemos darle la oportunidad de explicarse con ella.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡LEVI NUNCA PONDRA UN PIE EN ESTA CASA! Reclamo Moblit ante lo último escuchado.

\- Creo que Hanji tiene derecho a que ya no le oculten cosas y el único motivo por el cual no le he dicho todo esto hasta ahora era porque tenía la esperanza de hacerla olvidar, pero mi última propuesta termino con ella queriendo huir de mí en Inglaterra y no puedo permitir que regrese a Francia siendo un lugar riesgoso para ella, por mi parte regresare para buscar alguna solución, hablare con Uri personalmente, sé que es mucho más razonable de lo que fue su padre o lo es su hermano, al menos así podríamos quitar a uno de los dos detractores de Hanji, de Kenny tendrá que ocuparse Levi.

Moblit tenso los labios con clara molestia pero no dijo más guardando silencio solo para deslizar su manos a una de las bolsas internas de su saco extrayendo un talonario donde se dibujaba la heráldica de la casa Berner.

\- No te pedí ningún pago por lo que te dije, no voy a poner un precio a la seguridad de Hanji, por cierto asegúrate de que la revise un médico, parece haber enfermado por el cambio de ambiente. Señalo Erwin ahora caminando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

 **\- Más tarde -**

Erwin se despedía cordialmente de todos antes de partir nuevamente, con un sólido apretón de manos para los hombres y un abrazo para las damas. Deteniéndose un momento para besar la frente de Hanji y susurrarle en voz baja. "No pierdas la Fe, las cosas mejoraran".

Tras aquello el rubio salió tomando un carruaje para iniciar su viaje de regreso. Y apenas las rejas se cerraron y solo Moblit quedo viendo como el transporte se alejaba llamo a su capitán de seguridad.

\- A partir de este momento quiero que ser el primero y único en ser avisado si Levi Ackerman se presenta aquí, y por ningún motivo NADIE está autorizado a realizar visitas a mis huéspedes en especial a la joven de cabello castaño.

Ordeno el rubio con voz clara firme y autoritaria incluso desconcertando a aquel encargado de resguardar la propiedad y que lo conocía de niño; nunca lo había visto tener una reacción como aquella.

 **\- Francia palacete Ackerman -**

3 días, habían transcurrido 3 días desde que Levi había salido del lugar sin dejar rastro, Kenny está sumamente volátil por lo que ocurría sin mencionar que Farlan también había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, era claro que su sobrino estaba haciendo algo, "se habrá ido a buscar a la violinista" mascullo por lo bajo mirando de reojo a su hermana que leía el periódico sentada al otro lado de la sala, encontrándose a un lado Petra que hacía lo mismo con un libro.

\- ¿En verdad no sabes dónde está el enano de tu marido? espeto Kenny mirando con enojo a la pelinaranja.

Sin embargo Petra solo lo miro un par de segundo antes de regresar su vista al libro. – No sr. Kenny, ya le dije que no sé dónde está Levi el solo salió sin decir nada hace 3 noches, no me comunico ni adónde iba ni con quien, tampoco sé que estará haciendo. Respondió la chica con un tono plano en su voz.

Kenny realizo una mueca de molestia ante la respuesta mientras miraba como un de las mozas de la casa servía un té a la pelinaranja.

Petra tomo la taza con delicadeza entre sus manos dando un corto trago a la dulce bebida sin embargo cuando el tibio líquido toco su garganta una repentina arcada se apodero de ella obligándola a arrojarlo al suelo junto con una espesa capa de saliva y fluidos estomacales.

La reacción de la chica tomo por sorpresa a tanto a Kenny como a Kuchel que se apresuró a auxiliarla, Kuchel limpio la boca de Petra con un pañuelo notando como esta se había puesto completamente pálida.

Kenny levanto una de sus cejas en una curva que denotaba su extrañeza, para después ordenar a la chica de servicio. - Deja eso; lo limpiaran después, has que el cochero vaya a traer al doctor.

Petra sintió como su estómago se contraía no por la sesión de vomito sino por las palabras de Kenny, "Traer un médico…" lo sabrían, van a descubrir que está embarazada.

 **Praga - Oficina -**

\- Señor mi investigación ha sido exhausta, completa y estoy segura que libre de errores, la chica castaña que llego junto con los otros a la casa Berner es la Zoe que queda; "Hanji Zoe" creció en un orfanato al igual que los miembros de su grupo.

Tras el escritorio el informe era leído con detenimiento mientras una línea roja remarcaba los datos que se consideraban de mayor relevancia. – Bien todo encaja con precisión excepto por una duda que hasta ahora nadie ha podido desentrañar, ¿Cómo sobre vivió su madre a aquella noche? Cuestiono el hombre mientras pasaba los dedos por su bigote.

\- Sr. Pixi, ¿Qué desea que haga ahora con esta información? ¿El que aun haya una Zoe le beneficia en algo?

Pixi miro a la chica frente al escritorio y sonrió satisfecho. – Rico, esta información es sumamente interesante, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la identidad de la chica Zoe se conoce públicamente?

La rubia platinada miro con duda a su jefe ante aquella cuestión. – Bueno sr. Diría que habría un "hervidero social" conociendo la historia "secreto a voces" entre los Ackerman, los Zoe y posibles negocios truculentos de los Reiss, ella se convertiría en el centro de atención no solo de alta sociedad francesa si no de los alrededores en especial si se conoce que está en Praga bajo el techo de los Berner, estará segura mientras no salga de ahí pero si quedara sola seria acosada por "interesados en su línea de sangre" pues no son pocas las cosas que esa familia creo más los acontecimientos en las fiestas de los Ackerman, es obvio que la chica tiene la inteligencia de su familia, pero al ser la única no será raro que la vean más como una pieza de colección que como una persona. Y es claro que eso no lo entenderá ella porque dudo que alguien le haya mostrado cuan relevante era su familia antes, el enorme reloj mecánico, la fundidora, el domo del salón central… ellos pudieron ser más ricos que los Ackerman o los Reiss pero les faltaba ser más ambiciosos… aun así ¿Qué beneficio puede sacar usted de esto?

Pixi entre cruzo los dedos de sus manos frente a él ahora mirando por la ventana. Supongo que solo soy uno más interesado en ser un empleador de esa chica. Las posibilidades son amplias con una mente como esa trabajando para mí, además esto me beneficia para poder sacar a cuentas una vieja deuda por saldar con los Reiss, sabes que tuve que salir de Francia hace muchos años por desacuerdos "políticos" con ellos y si esto sale como lo planeo podría exponerlos tal y como son realmente, una familia que no se ha tentado el corazón para mandar a desaparecer a tantos solo porque no les convenía a sus intereses.

Rico enarco ambas cejas con una extraña expresión entre molestia, sorpresa e incredulidad. – Sr. Pixi… no estará pensando poner a esa chica como cebo para hacer que los Reiss den un mal paso… ¿o sí?

Pixi sirvió un vaso de blanco licor degustando el aroma de la bebida antes de contestar a aquella cuestión. – Así es Rico, puede pareces de los más bajo usar a alguien de esa forma, pero de igual manera estoy seguro que con tantos rumores entre los Ackerman y los Reiss a Hanji Zoe ya habrán intentado asesinarla, así que no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, además considera que en realidad ella está segura mientras este en casa de los Berner, así que ahora sal y asegúrate de correr la información. Una Zoe esta con vida y es consciente de lo que paso con su familia.

Riko mantuvo un gesto serio sin denotar su desacuerdo pero al final ella solo seguía órdenes, procediendo a retirarse de aquella oficina.

 **\- Palacete Ackerman -**

\- Embarazo, 2 meses 10 días aproximadamente. Concluyo Grisha terminado de anotar en una receta médica. Mientras Petra permanecía sentada en la cama en completo silencio.

\- Recomiendo que permanezca en reposo hasta que los malestares desaparezcan, ¿En dónde se encuentra su esposo? Cuestiono nuevamente Grisha dejando la receta médica sobre el buro.

\- No se… atendiendo negocios supongo. Respondió escuetamente la pelinaranja.

Grisha observo el semblante acongojado de la chica, sin saber que decir; muchas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza pero decir cualquier cosa sería incorrecto en especial por que como médico debía ser completamente discreto. – Petra… no tienes que preocuparte por tu condición, aunque ese bebe haya sido concebido antes del matrimonio, Levi es tu esposo ahora y nadie puede juzgarte si decidieron adelantar su intimidad como pareja si al final se casaron. No tienes por qué hacer caso de las habladurías. Fue la respuesta final del médico tratando de escucharse comprensivo.

 **\- 15 minutos más tarde -**

Grisha se había retirado del palacete Ackerman, la pelinaranja seguía sentada en la cama cuando escucho como la puerta de la habitación se habría, sus pupilas se contrajeron tan solo escuchar la voz de Kenny.

\- Vaya, vaya… así que estas embarazada; quien iba a imaginar que tenías encuentros con mi sobrino, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Por qué claro… ese bebé es de Levi… ¿cierto? Pronuncio Kenny mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica haciéndola mirarlo y remarcaba la última línea que pronuncio.

Petra se soltó de aquella mano buscando espacio entre el hombre y ella. – Claro que es de Levi, no podría ser de otra forma.

\- Bien, espero ansioso el día del nacimiento de mi primer "nieto" un pequeño con sangre Ackerman, claro será como ver a Levi de pequeño. Respondió Kenny con un tono afilado que a los oídos de Petra sonó como amenaza y sentencia al mismo tiempo.

 **\- Praga 8 de la noche, propiedad Berner-**

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la elegante reja dejando bajar de el a una figura de vestimenta negra y faz cansada por el largo viaje realizado sin momentos de descanso entre cada punto.

Levi se adelantó hacia la delimitante protección de frio metal encontrándose inmediatamente con el guardia detrás de la reja.

\- Buenas noches, deseo hablar con el Sr. Berner, no con el padre si no con el amo menor de la casa. Soy Levi Ackerman.

\- Se quién es usted, informare al Sr. Moburitto de su presencia pero le advierto que pierde su tiempo; él ya ha dado instrucciones acerca de su presencia aquí.

Levi no respondió en absoluto limitándose a esperar en silencio frente a la reja. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que Moblit apareció por el adoquinado camino ordenando los dejaran solos quedando ambos hombres frente a frente separados solo por los barrotes.

\- Quiero hablar con Hanji.

\- No, no dejare que vuelvas a acercarte a ella; no volverás a hacerle daño. Respondió el rubio con seriedad.

Levi chasqueo la lengua con molestia. – Fui forzado a realizar esos actos… no espero que lo entiendas… Yo amo a Hanji y sé que ella siente lo mismo. Déjame hablar con ella y si de su boca sale un rechazo entonces me iré sin más.

\- Convertiré a Hanji en mi esposa. Pronuncio Moblit de forma lenta.

Levi miro al rubio con una mezcla de seriedad y enojo antes aquella declaración. - ¿La forzaras a casarse contigo?

Moblit giro su vista hacia la casa mirando la puerta tal vez solo para asegurarse que nadie salía a buscarlo. – Los padres de Hanji la entregaron en matrimonio a mi familia cuando ella un estaba en el vientre de su madre, siempre ha sido mi prometida aun antes de que yo o ella lo supiera. Ahora que está nuevamente a mi lado no la dejare ir, puedo protegerla y poner el mundo a sus pies; ya no tengo que ocultar nada de mi posición.

\- Ella solo te ve como un amigo; tal vez como un hermano pero no como hombre. Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad.

Moblit regreso sus claros ojos hacia Levi formando un gesto de disgusto. – Deberías regresar a Francia, ahora tienes una esposa y mucho que arreglar con tu imagen pública. Ignoro como puedes salir a la calle después todo lo que has protagonizado. Finalizo Moblit dándole la espalda para regresar por la vereda de piedra tras él.

\- ¡No podrás evitar que vea a Hanji! tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se cruzaran, ella no es un ave que puedas enjaular. Reclamo Levi mientras el rubio se alejaba, aunque ahora parado al otro lado de la reja no podía hacer nada, y un escándalo ahí no sería adecuado; al menos ya sabía dónde estaba Hanji debía planear la forma de acercarse sin ser demasiado evidente para los Berner.

El pelinegro camino por el perímetro de la propiedad en búsqueda de una carrosa que lo llevara, mientras intercalaba miradas a la enorme construcción, era más que obvio la posición de aquella familia, cuando sus ojos se posaron en uno de los ventanales a la distancia haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

Por aquella enorme extendió de vidrio distinguió con claridad a la castaña que pasaba acompañada de Nifa seguida a menos de un metro por Keiji y Abel que parecían hablar animadamente de alguna cosa.

Levi hubiera querido hacer algo para llamar su atención pero era más que obvio que a esa distancia nunca lo notaria, y por ahora solo podría verla a la distancia.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy Blue glasses** Gracias por los mensajes, sé que a veces la página se pone toda fea con sus errores y que no deja comentar, publicar o cualquier cosa, espero que ese problema pase pronto J.

 **Averdia** Hubiera puesto lemon EruHan, pero lo sentí raro considerando que después Erwin trata de ayudar a que se reúnan y bueno sería hubiera entendido algo así como "te ayudo a reencontrarte con tu amor, pero antes me la tiro XD" y eso sería de un muy mal amigo, en especial sabiendo todo lo que paso (nwn). Pero después habrá más lemon ;)

 **Maisis11** Pronto el reencuentro (*w*) y nada ni nadie podrá evitar que se encuentren tarde o temprano.

Holis, información del fic:

Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos y que estuvieron esperando que regresara por aquí, tratare de retomar mis publicaciones semanales, en todo caso puede que haya algún momento en que podrían ser 2 semanas por una cosa u otra pero aquí siguiere.

Muchos Beshos amo leer sus comentarios y gracias por todo su tiempo :`D

Y si… cha, cha, cha, chaannnn, Hanji está esperando pero aún no se da cuenta; pronto todos lo sabrán hasta que la noticia llegue a Levi.


	30. Cap 30 Noticias desde Francia

**Cap. 30 Noticias desde Francia**

Apenas amanecía pero sus pasos eran cansados, casi como si su propia sombra le pesara al andar, su rostro lucia cansado, molesto y casi como la cera misma. Levi había retornado hacia Francia nuevamente sin hacer escala de ningún tipo y apenas entro noto la figura de Traute en el patio colocando algunos arreglos sobre los setos del jardín, "¿Por qué las plantas tienen un jodido listón rosa al rededor?" se preguntó él ante tal imagen.

La rubia lo observo un momento desconcertada al verlo llegar tan de repente. - ¿Levi? cielos ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hace casi una semana que no te vemos, el sr. Kenny estaba furioso aun que ahora parece menos molesto… por cierto ¡Felicidades!

Levi observo a Traute, aunque lo primero que dijo era más que obvio, Kenny estaría furico pero ¿Por qué lo felicitaba?

La rubio termino de acomodar aquel rosado adorno sobre el recordado arbusto y regreso su atención al pelinegro notando su expresión de extrañeza.

\- O ¿Entonces no lo sabias? Bueno no me corresponde a mi dar tal noticia ve adentro y te enteraras.

Levi se sintió un tanto más confuso pero si lo que quiera que fuera a enterarse alegraba a Traute seguro era idea de Kenny y eso era malo para él.

 **\- Praga -**

\- ¿Y qué te parece Hanji? ¿Te gusta, quieres recorrerla? Puedes hacerlo, el lugar es propiedad de mi familia. Explicaba Molbit mientras observaba con agrado como Hanji tomaba aquel barandal de seguridad a dos manos mientras miraba con emoción aquella enorme planta fundidora operando, cada máquina atronaba con sus gigantescos engranes, las cintas transportadoras circulaban con medida presión llevando material a calderas, herrería o manufactura manual.

\- ¿Qué… que piezas son las que crean aquí? Pregunto Hanji mirando a una gran cantidad de trabajadores que circulaban por la parte baja del lugar.

Moblit se acercó para quedar aun lado de ella mientras sonreía al haber conseguido que la castaña se alegrara de aquella manera, tal vez Levi la haya seducido con su forma de actuar o su presencia, o que Erwin sea el perfecto caballero, refinado y de alta estampa, pero solo él sabía lo que en verdad podía emocionarla. – Se crean piezas para maquinaria de todo tipo, trenes, motores, relojería, numismática, etc, aunque tengo que admitir que estoy tan sorprendido como tu; tiene tan poco tiempo que me he puesto al tanto de los negocios familiares. Incluso ahora hay cosas que no se realizaban cuando yo era un niño.

\- ¿Puedo usar…? Mascullo Hanji mirando hacia una de las transportadoras y prácticamente hiendo hacia el lugar sin aviso, siendo detenida por Moblit a tan solo un metro de la pesada maquinaria.

\- Hanji por favor no seas tan imprudente, ese metal pude no estar al rojo vivo pero si lo tocas sin duda te quemaras, pero si… puedes usar la maquinaria pero solo fuera de horario laboral; eso quiere decir que si quieres fundir, cortar, marcar, o lo que sea tendrá que ser por la noche.

\- Esta bien Moblit pero no me trates como una niña pequeña. Se quejó un poco la castaña tratando de soltarse de los brazos del rubio que la mantenía sujeta por la cintura.

 **\- Francia, Palacete Ackerman -**

\- Embarazada… Repitió Levi y no, no es que no lo supiera pero el que hubieran descubierto la condición de Petra era malo, malo para él, malo para ella y pésimo si la noticia se esparce, lamentablemente esparcirla era la idea principal de Kenny y aquellos adornos en el jardín no eran otra cosa que parte de la decoración de la fiesta que planeaba dar para que la noticia de su condición se esparciera por toda Francia.

\- Así es enano, y por tu cara no parece que estuvieras enterado de las cosas antes de desaparecer por una semana. Admito que estoy más que furioso por eso, es más estoy seguro que fuiste a buscar a la ladrona del violín pero por como llegaste creo que la suerte esta de mi lado y no pudiste verla o mejor aún ella te mando al demonio. Decía Kenny desde detrás de su escritorio mientras servía licor en un vaso frente a él. – Así que aremos las cosas de la mejor manera posible, se dará una fiesta por mi próximo "nieto" y después veremos cómo arreglar cada uno de los problemas que causaste al ir tras la ladrona; los Akerman serán una familia respetable otra vez.

Levi chasqueo la lengua ante las palabras de su tío. – Desde cuando una familia de asesinos puede ser respetable… Además no me interesa tu estúpida fiesta, tampoco tienes derecho de exhibir a Petra como su fuera una vaca preñada.

Kenny lo miro de arriba abajo y torció los labios. - ¿El mocoso en su vientre es tuyo? Porque si al nacer resulta que no es así… tal vez decida tomar otras medidas, no voy a tolerar que cages otra vez el apellido de esta familia resultando que "tú esposa" es tan libertina como quedaste tu ante los ojos de todos, y de nada te servirá que hayas escondido a tu amiguito Farlan.

Levi no aparto la vista de los penetrantes ojos de Kenny. – Ya no are nada de lo que tú quieres, tengo mis propios planes.

Kenny no respondió limitándose a ver salir a Levi de su despacho, no sabía por qué pero dentro de él una creciente sensación de que su vida y la de su familia se tornarían muy complicadas y no estaba equivocado cuando el teléfono sobre su escritorio sonó un par de veces, haciéndolo tomar el auricular, para escuchar directamente la voz de Uri.

\- Kenny, ven a mi despacho. Hay algo que debes saber ahora mismo.

 **\- Praga 2 de la mañana -**

Hanji colocaba sus gafas sobre su cabeza para poder limpiar el sudor que escurría por su frente, para un momento después bajarla nuevamente y proseguir con el corte de aquella pieza de cromada superficie, limando cuidadosamente cada borde con ayuda de la cierra frente a ella cuando una voz apenas se hizo audible por el tronante ruido de la herramienta.

\- ¡Hanji, Hanji, HANJI! vamos es suficiente, ya es de madrugada; debes descansar aunque sea un poco.

La castaña apago la marcha de la herramienta mirando a un lado para ver quién era el que hablaba encontrándose con Moblit que había ido a buscarla, para asegurarse que no se pasara la noche entera en aquel taller de la planta de producción.

\- Pero Moblit… aun no termino. Se quejó la castaña con un puchero en los labios. Sin embargo la expresión del rubio no cambio.

\- No Hanji, si dejo que hagas tu voluntad te matarías de agotamiento sin darte cuenta, además puedes continuar mañana, sabes que tienes a disposición lo que desees.

Hanji no parecía convencida de las palabras del rubio aun que era verdad que ella quería seguir trabajando aunque se sentía un poco cansada.

Moblit se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de la castaña tomándola por sorpresa, aunque Hanji no se retiró ante el contacto. – Hanji por favor no me hagas que me preocupe por tu salud, después de que rechazaste ir a una revisión médica.

Hanji dejo aquello que sostenía en sus manos y decidió hacer caso al rubio, era verdad que no había ido a que la revisara un médico como él había pedido y que tal vez estaba siendo un poco descuidada al no descansar adecuadamente… la verdad era que sentía que solo quería tener la mente completamente absorta en algún proyecto para no pensar en nada más.

 **Francia, cerca del amanecer – Despacho de Uri -**

Kenny se mantuvo quieto, el cigarro en su mano se consumía lentamente sin ser fumado por sus labios dejando caer la ceniza grisácea sobre el tejido de la alfombra bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? Balbuceo con un tono extraño ante las palabras de su amigo. Apenas pronunciadas hace escasos segundos.

Uri miro como la alfombra de su despacho se manchaba con la ceniza antes de regresar su vista hacia la de Kenny. – Dije que la mujer castaña del violín es Hanji Zoe, hija de Mina Zoe. La última Zoe que queda con vida. Erwin estuvo aquí apenas hace unas horas; se veía cansado apenas regreso de un largo viaje y vino aquí a negociar con migo; pudo haber hecho una amenaza pero no, el hombre es de estatus; ofreció un trato bastante respetable por la seguridad de Zoe, mi familia no la persigue y nos libramos de que él rebele cosas turbias de nosotros en especial del torpe de mi hermano, por mi está bien. Y por tanto también quiero que no trates de matarla; si tu sobrino le quiere o no poner las manos encima no es problema mío, pero quiero que tu "plomo" no le apunte.

Kenny miro su cigarro casi terminado y opto por aplastarlo en el cenicero frente a él antes de hablar - Pero… esto… esto es inesperado… yo… si lo hubiera sabido…

\- No hay escusas Kenny, ¿Sabes por qué mi padre me dejo a mí al frente de la familia y no a Rob aun cuando yo soy el menor? Mi hermano, es estúpido, cobarde e imprudente… demasiado emocional para tomar las decisiones correctas. El intentara matar a la chica Zoe si confirma quien es, el problema es que Erwin la quiere proteger y sabes que ese sujeto es un demonio y no duda en usar lo que sabe. Y claro yo no quiero que mi vida se vuelva un caos… tiene demasiados contactos, será un problema si la identidad de la chica se conoce y hasta ahora no sé cuántos sepan de ella… Kenny… ¿No habías llegado a un "cuerdo" con los Zoe aquella noche?

Kenny entre cruzo los dedos de sus manos frente a él mientras se recargaba apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio dejando ver un semblante serio y meditabundo.

\- Esto me toma por sorpresa… ya conoces mi versión Uri… Murmuro Kenny dando un repaso por los acontecimientos ocurridos hace poco más de 20 años atrás.

 **\- Flash Back -**

La noche era particularmente oscura, el cielo estaba colmado de negras nubes que dejaban caer una copiosa precipitación torrencial que cerraba la vista a nos mas de 2 metros con su pesada cortina de lluvia.

Una pareja se movía con dificultad cada uno cubierto con una capa de gruesa loneta protegiéndose de la tormenta, ella se detuvo un momento tratando de estabilizar su pesada respiración, él se detuvo tras ella tomándola por lo hombros mirándola con preocupación.

\- Mina… no podemos seguir así, en tu condición… le dijo él.

Ella se mostró seria acompasando su ritmo cardiaco con lentas respiración. – Ackerman nos pisa los pasos, si nos atrapa se acabó para nosotros, además el punto de encuentro está a solo tres kilómetros… y… no voy a dejar que le hagan daño… ella tiene derecho a vivir. Afirmo Mina acariciando su vientre por debajo de la capa.

Su esposo, apretó los puños sentía la presión de cada segundo caer sobre su espalda, debía proteger a su familia a como diera lugar. – Cruzaremos el rio a través del puente del cobertizo, si nos alcanzan yo me quedare a distraerlos tú no te detendrás. Respondió el con decisión.

Mina lo miro directo a los ojos, queriendo negarse a lo escuchado pero él la sostuvo nuevamente ahora hablando en tono de orden. - ¡NO te detendrás!, tú y nuestra pequeña tiene que salir de aquí, solo llega al punto donde los Berner.

Ella miro a su esposo con una mezcla de amor y angustia dando una corta caricia sobre su mejilla. Mientras el susurro despacio. – Llámala Hanji… como habíamos acordado.

Tras aquel instante un abrumador sonido de fuentes pasos salpicando el agua se escuchó no muy lejos de ellos, obligando a ambos a moverse nuevamente.

La pareja entro al cobertizo que permanecería justo a la mitad del puente que se alzaba unos 3 metros sobre un turbulento cause agitado por la tormenta, sin embargo al cruzar más de la mitad de este la luz de la sucia lámpara en la parte final del techo alumbro la silueta del principal perseguidor de ambos.

Ahí junto a la salida del otro lado se encontraba recargado Kenny Ackerman fumando un cigarro como si llevara ya tiempo esperando su llegada.

\- Hey, hey, hey… ustedes dos sí que corren, no puedo decir lo mismo de sus pariente ya muertos pero bueno; al final no son tan listos, ¿qué les parece? logre deducir el lugar por donde cruzarían; bueno eso y que bloquee cualquier otro paso ja. Así que por que no hacemos esto rápido, estoy empapado hasta los huesos y mis hombres están cansados de perseguirlo por media ciudad.

La pareja se congelo ante la presencia de aquel hombre, apenas intentando dar un paso a tras solo para darse cuenta que en realidad aquel cobertizo era una trampa y la salida había sido bloqueada.

\- Saben, será más fácil si no se resisten… ¿No es esa mucha tela para tu mujer? Dijo Kenny agregando la extraña pregunta al final al notar como el cuerpo de Mina Zoe se notaba abultado bajo la capa. – Ciertamente ustedes nunca solían estar en el ojo público excepto cuando presentaban alguno de sus inventos; pero hace unos meses resulta que Mina Zoe no se deja ver ¿será que lo que supongo es verdad? Continuo hablando Kenny acercándose cada vez más a la pareja, provocando que él padre de Hanji se interpusiera protegiendo su esposa, sin embargo Kenny no dudo un momento y lo aparto de un violento tirón, demasiado fuerte para alguien normal. Tras aquello jalo la capa de Mina permitiéndose confirmar lo que ya daba por hecho tras tantos rumores atrás.

"Mina Zoe está embarazada y no quiere que sea de conociendo público" "La pareja Zoe quiere completa privacidad en la llegada de un posible primogénito" aquello era lo que se rumoreaba antes de que los Zoe comenzaran a "morir en extrañas circunstancias".

Ahora Kenny lo confirmaba al tener frente a él a Mina Zoe con un embarazo cercano a su término.

\- Así que es verdad, demonios esto me pone en un predicamento; ¿saben…? yo solo "sigo órdenes" pero la verdadera razón de por qué estamos aquí dentro solos los tres y mis hombres afuera es porque estaba prácticamente seguro que los rumores del embarazo eran verdad.

\- ¿A qué demonios quieres llegar Ackerman? Exigió saber Mina ahora aun lado de su esposo.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con molestia – Siempre tan altiva Zoe… ¿Es que todas las mujeres con sangre Zoe son así?, como sea… Yo no tengo nada personal contra ustedes, y admito que tu embarazo me interesa muchísimo, después de todo solo quedan ustedes dos. Y aunque las circunstancias no son las mismas sé que…

\- ¡Ve al punto Kenny! Exigió saber el padre de Hanji mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano hacia donde mantenía oculta una navaja.

Kenny miro a ambos con molestia ante la interrupción pero igual decidió soltar lo que quería sin rodeos - Puedo hacer que vivían, igual le diré a los Reiss que están muertos pero puedo sacarlo de Francia y dejar que continúen su vida en otro lugar, claro hay un precio; mi hermana tiene un pequeño niño casi 3 años cumplidos; y bueno yo soy alguien que ve a futuro, si nace una niña la darán en matrimonio a mi familia para que sea la prometida de mi sobrino; después de todo ¿Quién despresaría la sangre tan especial de los Zoe? Por otro lado si nace un varón trabajaría para mí, aunque claro ustedes también tendrían que hacerlo.

La pareja guardo silencio ante aquello, una propuesta ya escuchada antes en boca de los Berner aunque de forma no amenazante como era percibido al escucharla de Kenny.

\- Mi bebé no es moneda de cambio… tiene derecho a elegir libremente con quien quiera estar. Recrimino Mina con firmeza.

\- ¿Y qué tal si se enamora de mi sobrino? La vida da muchas vueltas ¿No creen? Respondió Kenny con su torcida sonrisa.

La pareja intercambio miradas por un breve segundo, casi leyéndose la mente "Decir que si y después escapar apenas se presente la oportunidad".

El padre de Hanji abandono la idea de tomar su navaja y dio un paso al frente en dirección a Kenny. – De cuerdo Ackerman; Mina y yo te daremos la mano de nuestra pequeña… sabemos que es una niña la que nacerá; pero solo se casara con tu sobrino si él logra enamorarla; nosotros solo que remos que sea libre de elegir. Igual pagaremos el trato con trabajo…

Kenny parecía satisfecho con aquella contestación aun que daba por hecho que se lo decían solo para salvar la vida pero ya "arreglaría detalles" después y extendió la mano hacia el frente para "cerrar el traro" con un choque de manos sin embargo lo que sucedió inmediatamente fue repentino y modifico aquella historia en menos de un segundo; la puerta posterior del cobertizo se abrió de golpe, la tormenta invadió el lugar y un disparo cruzo de lado a lado, lo siguiente que Kenny vio fue como la camisa del hombre frente a él se teñía rápidamente de rojo tras ser atravesado por un disparo que se alojó en su pecho entrando desde la espalda.

El cuerpo moribundo se desplomo en un charco de su propia sangre mientras Mina lo abrazaba con desesperación, los hombres de Kenny ingresaron así como otros más que no estaban a su servicio y pudo identificar en aquella puerta abierta al causante de aquello.

Rod Reiss sostenía un arma que aun humeaba y era el origen del disparo que cortaba la vida del hombre que había engendrado a Hanji, cuyas últimas palabras fueron "Huye… protégela…" Mina Zoe no tenía tiempo de asimilar aquel shock, y la única cosa en su cabeza era escapar.

\- ¿Acaso piensas incumplir la orden que se te dio Ackerman? Grito Rod aun desde su posición. Kenny gruño furioso por aquella intervención, Mina corrió hacia la salida pero fue interceptada por uno de los hombre de Rod, que la sujeto con fuerza prácticamente aprisionándola contra una de las descubiertas ventanas del lugar, provocando que la escueta protección de esta se abriera balanceándose con el fuerte viento de la tormenta, Kenny disparo al captor sin pensarlo y este callo hacia el frente con un certero tiro en la cabeza.

Rod solo señalo hacia la mujer y otro de sus subordinados intentaron sujetar a mina, quien en aquel momento resbalo al oponer resistencia recargando su peso sobre el marco de aquella largas ventana, provocando la segunda tragedia, su peso se deslizo con suma facilidad por el resbaladizo marco que llegaba solo hasta la altura de su cadera provocando que su peso la hiciera caer por aquella descubierta área.

Todos los presentes la vieron caer sin remedio a la turbulenta agua del rio, donde fue arrastrada por la corriente desapareciendo en la negrura del agua.

Para los observadores de aquella noche Mina Zoe estaba muerta desde el momento en que cayó por aquella ventana, sin embargo lo que siempre ignoraron fue que al caer la capa de Mina se abombo formando una burbuja de aire bajo la tela, la cual la mantuvo a flote en las turbulentas aguas arrastrándola lejos de aquel lugar, dándole oportunidad de ser encontrada casi al amanecer inconsciente en la orilla del rio, por personas que optaron por llevarla a un pequeño hospital perteneciente a un hospicio a las orillas de la ciudad, donde solo unos días después dio a luz a Hanji.

 **\- Fin flash Back –**

Kenny despejo sus ideas de aquella noche, mientras se recrimino por lo bajo no haber mandado a sus hombres a rastrear el rio.

\- Lo mejor será no tocar el asunto de nuevo, es probable que en realidad no volvamos a ver a la chica Zoe en especial si ahora está en Inglaterra con los Smith… o en Praga con los Berner.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua y miro serio a Uri. – Tengo un problema… Levi la enamoro y yo lo obligue a mandarla al infierno.

\- ¿Tanto te importa ahora? Después de todo tu sobrino ya está casado con quien querías aun que las cosas no van de la mejor manera, eso sin mencionar que el chico que la acompañaba en realidad era Moburitto Berner; quien ha regresado repentinamente a las luz pública como "si nada hubiera pasado" después de 10 años de no saber nada de él, tenemos una gran cantidad de vacíos en lo que sabemos y me atrevería decir que "el destino está jugando de una forma muy turbia con todos nosotros".

\- Los Berner están atando mi capital de forma externa y eso me hace concluir dos cosas sin margen de error, 1 la chica Zoe ahora debe estar en su territorio y 2 ese Moburitto quiere cobrarse mis intentos de eliminarla. Respondió Kenny con molestia.

\- Posiblemente no es solo eso Kenny, probablemente Berner quiere deshacerse de la competencia, no sería extraño que la chica Zoe aun esté interesada en tu sobrino a pesar de que interpreto bien su papel de "canalla". Y eso es el verdadero problema, un hombre joven con tanto poder pude tomar decisiones verdaderamente drásticas. Explico Uri con gesto meditabundo.

\- Levi se largó una semana completa a buscarla estoy seguro de ello, pero regreso como perro con la cola entre las patas; estoy seguro de que ella debió rechazarlo. Agrego Kenny.

Uri lo miro sin cambiar su expresión – Y ¿Estás seguro de que pudo acercarse a ella?, en Praga Levi no tiene ninguna ventaja no es diferente a cualquier persona en la calle, dudo siquiera que haya pasado de la reja exterior de la propiedad Berner. Lo más seguro es que mientras hablamos ellos estarán planeando como casar a Zoe con Moburitto. En mi opinión deberíamos apegarnos a la petición de Smith y zanjar el asunto. Además ¿Qué no tienes una pequeña fiesta por el embarazo de tu "nuera"? al menos tendrás un nieto y los Ackerman continuaran con su línea de sangre.

Kenny solo torció los labios con molestia sin decir más.

 **\- Días más tarde -**

La fiesta planeada por Kenny acontecía en el jardín del palacete Ackerman, Petra era el centro de atención de aquello aun cuando no lo deseaba trataba de dar una buena imagen a los invitados, por su parte Levi no pretendía disimular en absoluto que aquello le irritaba y no se molestaba en ocultarlo permaneciendo en una silla aun lado de la fuente bajo la sombra de una techumbre armada con una expresión más que suficiente para alejar a cualquiera que pretendiera "felicitarlo" por su próxima "paternidad", hasta que una figura alta se paró a un lado sin más.

\- Levi, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? En otro lugar. Se escuchó decir a una conocida voz.

El pelinegro miro hacia arriba reconociendo a Erwin. ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Pensé que Kenny ya los tendría vetados de este lugar.

\- Soy un hombre con medios Levi, creí que eso lo tenías claro. Respondió el rubio.

 **10 minutos después.**

Ambos varones se habían movido hacia la parte más alejada del jardín posterior para tener privacidad al hablar.

\- ¿Así que Petra está embarazada? ¿Es tuyo? Pregunto Erwin como si el asunto fuera desconocido para él.

Levi gruño con desagrado por la forma que tenía Erwin de molestarlo – Eres un idiota; sabes perfectamente que él bebé no es mío.

Erwin se encogió de hombros ignorando el enfado del pelinegro y prosiguió a hablar. – Levi tengo que decirte algo importante, ya sé que fuiste hasta Inglaterra tras Hanji y supongo que a estas alturas también sabes ella está en Praga con Moblit. Yo mismo la lleve ahí porque si somos realistas es el lugar más seguro para ella ahora mismo.

\- Fui a buscarla… Berner impedirá por todo los medios que la vea. Interrumpió Levi con gesto molesto.

Erwin dejo ver un gesto serio ante lo escuchado. – Ya veo… le pedí a Moblit que te permitirá hablar con ella pero veo que tiene sus propios planes.

\- Ella debe odiarme de todas formas… después de lo que sucedió… ahora solo puedo pensar en cómo acercarme, pero es seguro que Moblit no le permitirá salir sola de la propiedad.

\- Hanji continua enamorada de ti, y le duele estar lejos; la lleve a Praga porque sé que terminaría regresando a Francia, lo que es peligroso para ella aun que negocie con Uri Reiss sobre la seguridad de Hanji… tuve que revelarle su identidad y motivos para que la deje tranquila, básicamente lo amenace de forma cortes. Quería contarle a Hanji lo que tú nos explicaste a Mike y a mí pero no vi el momento adecuado además de que ella ha enfermado un poco posiblemente por el cambio de ambiente.

Levi miro de forma confusa a Erwin tras aquella explicación - ¿Qué? ¿Expusiste el apellido de Hanji? ¡Eres un idiota!... Hanji estará en peligro si sale de Praga incluso ahí pude correr peligro, no me importa que tanto amenazaras a los Reiss… pero… ella ¿aun siente algo por mí?...

\- Depende de ti tomar el riesgo para buscar una forma de ver a Hanji y por lo que dijiste antes estoy seguro que Moblit no me permitirá ni a mi acercarme de nuevo.

 **1 día más tarde – Praga.**

Moblit recorría sin mucho interés las páginas de un grueso diario hasta que al abrir aquel cumulo de hojas se topó con la sección de sociedad enmarcando una pequeña nota externa de una conocida familia francesa, los Ackerman y la nota de la celebración a causa del embarazo de la esposa del joven amo de la casa Ackerman. Moblit se quedó viendo aquellas líneas repasando lo mencionado, "Petra Ral esposa de Levi Ackerman se encontraba en cinta del próximo heredero de dicha familia." El rubio medito aquella línea por varios segundos; la noticia era simple y casi solo una mención en aquel diario pero sabía de sobra que si los ojos de Hanji la veían causaría un efecto en ella, tal vez podría ser un aliciente para arrancar a Levi de sus pensamientos, aunque sería una jugada basten baja de su parte.

Aquella noche Hanji regresaba a la propiedad tras solo trabajar en sus proyectos unas 3 horas debido a un repentino cansancio que surgió casi de la nada aquella tarde, sus pasos cruzaron la larga sala de estar topándose con una bombonera repleta de aquellos suaves dulces sobre una mesita central, que extramente despertaron un repentino antojo por el azúcar de aquellos pequeños aperitivos.

Acercándose para tomarlos noto el periódico doblado sobre la misma mesa que exponía la sección de sociales a la libre vista de quien pasara por ahí haciendo que los castaños ojos de Hanji se posaran en la nota de la "celebración" en el palacete Ackerman.

La vista de la castaña pareció oscurecerse ante las líneas que encabezaban la nota, por lo que podía entender Levi ya llevaba una "familia" en proceso mientras se burlaba de ella.

Hanji se quedó quieta, el deseo de azúcar había desaparecido, y una sensación de vacío se apodero nuevamente de su estómago, cuando sintió como un ligero peso se posó sobre sus hombros haciéndola girarse y ver a Moblit quien acababa de poner su saco sobre ella.

\- Hanji la noche enfría, no debes andar por ahí sin algo que te abrigue. Dijo el rubio dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Hanji miro el rostro amable de Moblit, "él siempre se ha preocupado por mi" "él siempre ha estado ahí… yo debería… debería intentarlo". Se dijo así misma en pensamientos y sin detenerse en ninguna idea más levanto sus brazos rodeando el cuello del rubio y mientras colocaba sus labios sobre los de él.

Aquella acción tomo por sorpresa a Moblit, pero la acepto repasando su vista por el periódico sobre la mesa, mientras abrazaba a Hanji por la cintura.

El beso fue corto, pero la gloria para el varón, Hanji lo había besado y se mantenía recargada sobre su pecho.

\- Moblit… has sido paciente y bueno con migo… susurro la castaña.

Moblit acaricio su rostro con ligereza mirando sus ojos caramelo. – Hanji tú me salvaste la vida cuando nos conocimos, me enseñaron a sobrevivir. Yo nunca podre pagarles eso.

Hanji miro fijamente el verde de los ojos de aquel varón y pronuncio aquella línea que el no espero escuchar. – Moblit… hazme tuya… esta noche.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **NOTA – ADVERTENCIA – NOTA**

Ok, interrumpo el cap. Para dar esta advertencia en caso de que NO desees leer esta parte, estamos entrando en terreno MobuHan, repito - terreno MobuHan- con contenido explicito, pero sin culminación ¿por qué? Porque si no, no llego al punto a expresar. Sin embargo el último párrafo si debe ser leído o no te enteraras de que está pasando. Igual dejo una marca al principio y al final. Si no deseas leer interacción entre ellos o no te agrada la situación, puedes saltar esta parte sin que afecte los acontecimientos posteriores.

 **Gracias por la atención.**

 **-o-O-o-**

 **-INICIA EL MOBUHAN-**

Moblit se quedó en silencio ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Hanji se entregaría él? Su reacción fue casi automática cargando a la castaña en brazos, sus pasos llegaron hasta su habitación donde casi en silencio cerró la puerta para después depositarla sobre la cama.

Subiendo sobre el delgado cuerpo femenino iniciando cortos besos que depositaba sobre el fino cuello bajo lentamente para aspirar el olor de la trigueña piel apenas a un par de centímetros de sus pechos.

Las hábiles manos desabotonaron la blusa dejando que sus ojos apreciaran los pequeños senos resguardados por el fino brasier, utilizo sus labios para baja la prenda y sin esperar más tal vez por el deseo o la ansiedad del momento degusto uno de los rosados pezones haciendo círculos entorno a este con su hábil lengua.

Hanji apretó los labios ante aquel estimulo, era agradable y un deseo real comenzaba a invadirla sin embargo sus pensamientos eran demasiado crueles para consigo misma asiéndola recordar el acto carnal consumado con Levi aquella noche, casi comparando los movimientos del rubio con los del pelinegro.

Hanji soltó un corto jadeo cuando los hábiles dedos liberaron el botón de su pantalón y la mano del rubio recorrió el íntimo monte de venus sobre la delgada prenda interior, presionando ligeramente entre la unión de los labios.

Moblit beso nuevamente a la castaña pero ahora de forma profunda invadiendo su boca, dominando su lengua en un vaivén de deseo, mientras a su vez se desasía de su propia ropa, descubrió su dorso, dejando a la fémina apreciar los músculos de este.

Hanji mantenía una respiración ligeramente agitada mientras observaba el cuerpo masculino, levanto una de su manos para acariciar el dorso sin embargo nuevamente su mente la hizo recordar la desnudez del pelinegro, sudando sobre ella.

Un momento después el cuerpo femenino se encontraba desnudo solo portando la fina pantaleta, en una posición tímidamente provocativa mientras el rubio abría el cierre de su pantalón dejando ver la abultada tela bajo de este aun manteniendo cubierta su creciente erección.

Las caricias continuaron buscando cada punto sensible en el cuerpo la castaña, tal vez sus pensamientos no dejaban de comparar cada rose con los del pelinegro pero tenía que admitir que las manos de Moblit eran muchos más diestras a la hora de acariciar su piel a diferencia de las que Levi que eran dominantes, Moblit la tocaba como si su piel fuera tan frágil como el pétalo de una rosa. Repentinamente su espalda se arqueo al sentir como las manos masculinas hacia a un lado su prenda íntima y la lengua del rubio irrumpía en su intimidad, prácticamente saboreando la humedad de su femineidad.

Los labios de Hanji dejaron escapar un largo gemido mientras enredaba sus dedos en los rubios cabellos, quiso pronunciar su nombre pero mordió sus labios para evitarlo solo dejándose llevar por la lengua que irrumpía con descaro mientras presionaba con delicadeza alrededor del rozado clítoris, la aria venirse con aquello, cuando repentinamente se detuvo para incorporarse, mostrando de forma clara su erecto miembro coronado por el líquido seminal.

La respiración de ella era agitada mientras miraba aquel miembro y una vez más sus pensamiento le dieron la imagen de Levi cuando él la dejo ver su erecta hombría solo un momento antes de tomarla aquella noche, la noche que la hizo mujer de forma sexual.

Moblit se inclinó sobre ella, frotando la punta de su miembro en la húmeda cavidad mientras acercaba su boca al oído de la castaña. – Hanji… ¿Estas ovulando?, ¿está bien si entro ahora?

Hanji abrazo el cuello del varón respondiendo entre jadeos. – Yo… he estado muy estresada… ni siquiera he sangrado aun…

Moblit apenas si se concentraba en lo escuchado mientras se hundía lentamente en la húmeda intimidad, empujo un poco más y se atrevió a invadir de forma más rápida, Hanji gimió y tembló bajo el cuerpo masculino, la imagen de Levi regreso sumamente nítida a su mente, y como el sudor perlaba su frente mientras se había contenido de envestir desde el principio.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **-FIN - sí, es necesario leer las líneas finales del mismo.**

 **-o-O-o-**

Moblit se comenzó a deslizar mientras procuraba que su pubis presionara el vientre de ella estimulando el rosado botón de placer femenino y aquello provoco la situación que marco la verdad entre ella y él.

Hanji se sintió invadida por el placer pero su garganta dejo escapar la realidad que el rubio deseaba borrar.

\- ¡Levi…! fue el nombre que ella gimió.

Moblit se quedó helado ante aquello, Hanji simplemente soltó su abrazo alrededor de él y ladeo el rostro para no verlo a los ojos, mientras sus propias orbes castañas se cerraban con fuerza y las lágrimas corrían por ellos a solo segundos de haber sentido placer.

El rubio no dijo nada ante lo sucedido simplemente el acto ya no tenía sentido, levantándose para salir de aquel cuerpo femenino, perdiendo la erección en solo un instante. Un pesado suspiro se dejó escapar de sus labios antes de comenzar a vestirse, aunque era su habitación era él quien sentía que debía salir; de todas formas ¿Qué iba hacer, reclamarle a Hanji? No, claro que no, ella no le pertenecía, ella nunca le dio falsas esperanzas, ella solo era víctima del deseo de dos hombres.

Moblit termino de vestirse de forma simple y camino hacia la puerta cuando la voz de la castaña lo llamo.

\- Moblit, yo… lo siento… en verdad lo siento…

Moblit la miro de reojo forzando una expresión amable. – Esta bien Hanji creo que ahora solo necesitamos estar solos, puedes dormir aquí, yo… yo solo necesito algo de aire fresco. Tras sus palabras el rubio avanzo hacia la puerta nuevamente.

Hanji se incorporó de la cama dando un par de pasos aun llamándolo pero de la nada un repentino mareo la invadió y su vista se vio nublada.

Moblit escucho su nombre pronunciado de forma extraña seguido de un golpe plano que lo hizo girarse nuevamente solo para ver a Hanji tirada en el suelo, presa de un desmayo ocurrido de la nada.

\- ¡Hanji!

 **3 horas más tarde**

Hanji reposaba en la acolchada cama después de pasar de la inconciencia a un sueño liviano que no había durado mucho, finalmente un medio traído por Moblit aun a esas hora de la noche le había realizado las pruebas pertinentes después de conocer que la castaña lleva un algunos días con síntomas esporádicos.

Fuera de la habitación Moblit esperaba el diagnóstico del médico que salió en poco tiempo después de terminar su labor.

\- Sr. Berner, le informo que la joven Hanji goza de buena salud es una mujer fuerte, sana y sus malestares se deben a su actual condición de primeriza.

Moblit miro de forma extraña al médico tras escuchar aquello por lo que el doctor noto que debía ser claro sobre el asunto.

\- Sr. Berner, la joven Hanji está embarazada, tiene cerca de 1 mes y medio de gestación. Veo que no lo sabía, y para ser sincero el rostro de ella no expreso precisamente satisfacción ante la noticia… Moblit he sido medico de tu familia desde hace muchos años; desde que eras un niño prácticamente y mi deber es guardar discreción ante todo pero creo que debes de entrar ahí y mostrar tu responsabilidad como hombre si es que eres responsable de la condición de esa jovencita. En cualquier caso decidan lo que decidan sabes que puedes tener mis discretos servicios.

Fueron las palabras puntuales del médico antes de retirarse, dejando a Moblit en la puerta de la habitación.

Hanji permanecía en la cama sentada apoyando la espalda sobre varias almohadas tras ella cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, miro sin expresión alguna a Moblit para después desviar la mirada hacia le ventana por donde no se veía más que la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Me iré en cuanto salga el sol… aun que puedo hacerlo ahora si así lo consideras. Hablo Hanji con un tono plano casi automático.

\- ¿Por qué tendrías que irte? Cuestiono Moblit acercándose a la cama.

Hanji no lo miro solo manteniendo su vista en la oscuridad exterior. – Porque este es el techo de tu familia, y yo solo soy una ladrona que de vez en vez vive tocando el violín… aun que ahora ya no tengo uno… ha… y por qué estoy embarazada del idiota que se divirtió con migo, quedarme sería un insulto para ti.

Moblit guardo silencio un momento y repentinamente abrazo a Hanji con fuerza. – No tienes que ir a ningún lado porque además no te lo permitiré. Te quedaras aquí y me permitirás cuidar de ti.

Hanji empujo a Moblit apenas separándolo de ella - ¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Estoy embarazada de Levi!

Moblit sonrió a la castaña y acaricio su rostro casi con ternura – Hanji… no puedo hacer que me ames pero no voy a dejarte sola por eso, quiero protegerte y si me lo permites y tú lo quieres así, darle un hogar a ese pequeño que crece en tu vientre.

Hanji no dijo nada solo dejando de alejar a Moblit quien la abrazo nuevamente, mientras en sus pensamientos recordaba las palabras dichas por Erwin "Levi fue obligado a despreciar a Hanji".

\- ¿Cómo evito que Ackerman se entere del embarazo de Hanji? si él lo sabe estará aquí día y noche, si ella lo ve será inevitable que quiera acercarse… formulo en pensamientos el rubio mientras estrechaba a la castaña entre sus brazos.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Averdia** Bueno, Moblit la quiere mucho pero entiende que el amor no se obliga. El en verdad es un amor y ahora solo quiere protegerla aunque sigue sin aceptar que este con Levi.

 **Maisis11** Ya tengo planeada la escena de re-encuentro y cuando Levi se dé cuenta que Hanji tiene pancita… la que le hizo XD. No se lo esperaba jejeje.

 **Dy** Actualizando : D jejeje ;) a partir de ahora pasaran varias cosas en los cap.


	31. Cap 31 Demasiada Información

**Cap. 31 Demasiada Información**

Moblit dormitaba al borde de la cama donde paso el resto de la noche para no dejar sola a Hanji en caso de que necesitaría algo o por si decidía que era mejor escaparse, cualquiera de las dos opciones podría suceder, despertando con algo de pesadez apenas noto el movimiento en la cama; levantando la cabeza vio como Hanji se levantaba del otro lado de esta.

\- Hanji… los demás deben saber sobre el bebé en camino. Hablo el rubio mirando lo que la castaña hacía.

Hanji lo miro de reojo para después apartar la vista con una sensación de malestar.

\- Sabes que no es algo que se puede ocultar, en un tiempo más tu vientre será notorio en tu cuerpo esbelto, además planeo que tengas revisiones periódicas para cuidar la gestación y eso no está a discusión. No dejare que seas imprudente por lo que no permitiré que hagas cosas pesadas o riesgosas, pero como sé que no dejaras tus proyectos pondré a dos de mis hombres para ayudarte en lo que necesites en el taller. Continuo hablando Moblit mientras Hanji lo miraba, era extraño pero por algún motivo a los ojos de la castaña el rubio repentinamente se notaba diferente, serio, centrado y protector.

\- No tienes que tomarte todas esas molestias por un bebé que no tiene tu sangre… murmuro Hanji caminando hacia la ventana, sintiendo un momento después como el varón se acercaba a sus espaldas abrazándola desde atrás para rodearla.

\- Eso no importa Hanji, además es por tu seguridad, si Kenny se llegase a enterar de tu embarazo sumara hechos y concluirá con la respuesta, que el pequeño es de su sobrino y quien sabe que podría intentar ese demente.

En aquella conversación estaban cuando la puerta sonó 3 veces para después escucharse la voz del padre del rubio.

\- Moburitto ven a mi despacho lo antes posible, es importante.

 **10 minutos más tarde**

Moblit permanecía serio frente al escritorio de su padre esperando le informara del motivo de aquella seriedad en su semblante. ¿Sería que el doctor habría decidido informarle de la condición de Hanji?

\- Hijo, tenemos un problema… no, una bomba de tiempo entre las manos. Dijo el padre del rubio mostrándole un periódico con una nota resaltada en primer plano de aquella sección.

"LA SANGRE DE LOS ZOE PERSISTE"

Era el encabezado de aquel escrito, los verdes ojos del varón se ensancharon ante aquella línea tomando el manojo de hojas con premura leyendo el contenido de ese largo texto, que resultó ser pólvora pura esperando una sola chispa.

Lo primero era una muy resumida crónica del posible "asesinato" de los Zoe a manos de un "misterioso" detractor de la familia con ayuda de otros participantes, posterior a ello soltaban varias "posibilidades" de como una de las mujeres Zoe había sobrevivido a la masacre perpetrada para después haber dado a luz a la última de las Zoe descendiente de la línea directa.

Cerrando aquello con una injuriosa declaración de "una fuente confiable" que aseguraba que Hanji Zoe la última de la familia Zoe no solo estaba viva si no que se encontraba a resguardo de la casa Berner y dispuesta a hablar de lo que sabía de los responsables de su orfandad.

Moblit apretó las hojas con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

\- ¿Quién… demonios… ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS HA ESCRITO ESTO!? Exclamo el rubio con clara furia en su voz.

Su padre no menos irritado hablo tratando de escucharse centrado. – Ya mande a mis abogados al periódico, pero nada podemos hacer con esto, la publicación lleva horas a la venta, para este momento media ciudad ya debió de haberlo leído. Ahora solo podemos prepararnos para lo que sucederá, Hanji no pude salir de la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia, si esto llega a oídos y vista de los Ackerman y los Reiss… Hijo… sé perfectamente lo que sucedió por tu propia boca, y no quiero causar más pena en esa chica pero… debes hacerla tu esposa, al menos declarar que es tu prometida… No puede darse a entender que ella está "sola".

Moblit forma una línea recta con los labios preparándose para tener que complicar más aun las cosas.

\- Padre… anoche paso algo… Hanji se puso mal e hice venir un médico a casa… Hanji está embarazada de Levi Ackerman…

El padre de Moblit guardo silencio ante lo que estaba escuchando.

 **Palacete Ackerman**

La pólvora había sido colocada con un solo objetivo, explotar y así estaba planeado cuando aquel pendenciero artículo se vio publicado en un diario de común circulación en tierras apartadas de Praga.

Kenny tomaba su café de la mañana a un confuso y aturdido por la última información brindada por Uri, tal vez solo debería dejar ir el asunto, sin embargo lejos estaba de dar por cerrada la situación con su sobrino casado y Hanji lejos.

El encabezado del texto prácticamente le abofeteo la cara, leyó cada línea mientras sentía prácticamente como su presión sanguínea subía.

\- Esto… debe ser una puta broma… Mascullo sosteniendo aquellas hojas frente a él, cuando Levi entro a la misma habitación, con paso lento y expresión desinteresada se dirigió al gabinete del fondo sin cruzar palabra con su tío simplemente se dedicó a rebuscar dentro del mueble donde guardaba sus selectas latas contenedoras de una variedad de finos tés.

\- Levi… ¿Qué tanto sabes del pasado de la ladrona del violín? Cuestiono de la nada Kenny. Retomando el hecho de que nunca había cuestionado sobre la probabilidad de que Levi supiera desde el principio que Hanji era una Zoe.

Por su parte Levi se quedó quieto un momento ante la repentina pregunta, ¿Por qué Kenny le cuestionaba eso ahora?

\- Nada más haya que creció en un miserable orfanato, y toda su familia son los 4 con los que siempre estaba, contando con Berner. Respondió el pelinegro cuidando cada movimiento de su expresión, cuidando de que Kenny no pudiera leer algo más en ella. Había olvidado el hecho que si Erwin había hablado con Uri era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que este le dijera aquella información a Kenny.

Kenny repaso minuciosamente la expresión de su sobrino, ¿Mentía? ¿Decía la verdad? Era difícil saberlo cuando realmente se proponía ocultar expresión alguna en su rostro.

Levi al no recibir una contestación tomo una de las latas y procedió a salir antes de que Kenny tornara una pregunta en todo un interrogatorio

Por su parte el mayor apretó el periódico con fuerza y salió con rumbo a la casa de Uri.

Levi procedió con su lata hasta una de las cocinas del palacete donde con calma preparo el té cuando repentinamente Petra entro apresurada con la respiración agitada.

\- ¡Levi!...

\- ¿Es correcto que andes corriendo así en tu condición? Pregunto el sin mucho interés mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

Petra respiraba agitada de haber corrido de un piso a otro y solo extendió el periódico que llevaba en las manos en dirección a Levi mostrando en primer plano la escandalosa nota que había hecho salir a Kenny.

Levi no se quedó atrás con su reacción, la taza de té fue dejada bruscamente sobre la mesa derramando un poco de su contenido, mientras él tomaba el periódico y leía la nota. Su rostro palideció aún más si era posible.

 **-o-O-o-**

\- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡TELO DIJE, ESA MUJER TENIA ALGO RARO! ¡DEBI PONER UNA BALA EN SU CABEZA¡ Grito casi de forma desaforada Rod al rostro de su Hermano.

Uri tras su escritorio sostenía el periódico aun manteniendo su seria expresión. Para después ver a su hermano. – No aras nada Rod; esto es claramente una provocación y tú no cometerás la estupidez de responderla. Usa la cabeza ¿Quieres una guerra declarada con los Berner?

\- ¡Si esa mujer habla nos arruinara! Se quejó el mayor de los hermanos golpeando la mesa.

Cuando la puerta se deslizo sin previo aviso mostrando la alta figura de Kenny sosteniendo el pomo de la misma.

Uri y Kenny intercambiaron una mirada seria no hacían falta palabras para dejar claro el motivo de su repentina llegada.

\- Rod sal de aquí, tengo cosas que hablar con Kenny y no hagas ninguna estupidez; no es una petición es una orden. Expreso Uri con un tono serio y tajante dejando claro que no discutiría más.

Rod miro con recelo a Kenny quien a su vez le dio una expresión de molestia, pasando después hacia Uri y una vez solos Uri fue el primero en hablar.

\- Alguien ha decidido crear controversia, ¿opciones?

Kenny ni siquiera tuvo que pensar su respuesta teniendo una lista en mente. - Smit, Berner, la misma Zoe, algunos de los malditos amigos de Levi… cualquiera tiene motivos para levantar este escándalo… Todos tiene intereses de por medio, venganza como principal motivación.

Uri repaso los apellidos mencionados buscado hilar las cosas para una respuesta acertada. – Smit sabe mucho, es más sabe demasiado pero sobre todo no es emocional no aria algo así cuando ya teníamos un acuerdo, Moburitto Berner… imposible; teniendo a Zoe en su propia casa los convertirá en el ojo de esta tormenta; es solo cuestión de horas para que sus puertas estén atestadas de periodista entrometidos, y tantos más que quieran entrevistarse con la ultimada las Zoe para confirmar su existencia… La chica del violín… Hanji Zoe; no suena coherente, es verdad que una mujer dolida puede hacer muchas tonterías pero no me parece que ella sea tan estúpida como para no ver todo el panorama, es más Smit debió de advertirle que si se mostraba públicamente su vida se volvería insufrible. Si hablamos de los amigos de Levi… Smit queda descartado aun cuando este enojado con Levi por lo ocurrido es un hecho que este ya debió de hablar con tu sobrino y ahora deben estar en mejores condiciones, Zacharius ni siquiera está en el país, además que ahora casado no se arriesgaría a tejer intrigas tan peligrosas en especial si planea iniciar familia propia y Church… ni caso mencionarlo el chico quedo tan aterrorizado que no lo aria además Levi lo sigue escondiendo.

\- ¿Entonces quién? Gruño Kenny.

Uri se recargo en su sillón meditando aquello. – En Praga debe haber alguien más que esté tomando lugar en esto… igual lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, no podemos actuar a ciegas; algo me dice que Zoe no hará ninguna declaración… sabes es curioso, si hubieras dejado que Levi eligiera a la que sería su mujer el oscuro secreto de tu familia y la mía no estaría en peligro de salir a la luz.

Kenny se mostró malhumorado por el comentario final de su amigo curvando ambas cejas. – Eso es una estupidez, ¿Cómo demonios sabría que la ladrona era hija de Mina Zoe? Que por algún milagro sobrevivió al arrastre del rio. Además ahora Petra está embarazada y aunque seguramente fue el resultado de que en algún momento solo cogieron porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, el niño en su vientre tiene sangre Ackerman y es lo que me interesa, por que dudo que el enano engendre otro.

\- Kenny… entiendo que quieres un heredero después de tu sobrino pero para cómo se han dado las cosas ¿Estas completamente seguro que él bebé que gesta Petra es de Levi? después de todo ambos se cubrían para verse con otros. Termino cuestionando Uri con un gesto serio en su rostro.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Praga casa Berner, tarde casi noche.**

Hanji permanecía sentada con el cuerpo recto y la incomodidad reflejada en su movimiento constante de manos sobre sus rodillas. Frente a ella sus amigos la miraban expectantes sentados en el sillón frente a ella.

Moblit se mantenía de pie junto a la castaña.

\- Hanji… por favor creo que es importante que lo sepan aunque sea incomodo, además no es algo que se puede ocultar simplemente.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? Pregunto Nifa ante tanto misterio.

Hanji miro a sus amigos… su familia… en verdad se veían preocupados por la repentina reunión.

\- Estos embarazada… de Levi…

La expresión de los 3 frente a la castaña no se hizo esperar como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera subido por su columna, las palabras de la castaña los dejaron helados.

\- Pe…pero… estas completamente segura… ¿Embarazada de Levi? pregunto Abel

Hanji asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada por aquello.

Nifa trato de no continuar con expresión de sorpresa mientras hablaba. – Bueno Hanji eso si es algo… incomodo… aunque… bueno yo, disculpa que lo diga pero si él no uso protección las posibilidades de esto eran más que claras… aunque no tienes que ponerte mal por eso, nos tienes a nosotros.

\- No es el hijo de Ackerman es un pequeño miembro de nuestra familia, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos mantendremos juntos. Hablo esta vez Keiji con un tono calmado ante la situación.

Hanji continuo con la vista hacia el piso aun tras escuchar las palabras de sus amigos sintiendo como Moblit la tomaba por los hombros. – Hanji nos tienes a nosotros y ese pequeño crecerá con amor y una familia a menos que decidas no tenerlo…

La castaña levanto la vista de forma exaltada hacia el rubio ante aquella idea. – Lo tendré… este pequeño… entre dijo ella llevando una de sus manos a su aun plano vientre.

\- He disculpen que interrumpa tan dramática situación… pero recordando que Ackerman está un poco… ya saben… demente ¿No les parece que podría intentar algo si se entera que Hanji está embarazada? No sé ustedes pero algo me dice que el bebé nacerá con algún rasgo similar al padre y a menos que con suerte y se parezca completamente a Hanji él se va a terminar enterando de su existencia tarde o temprano. Interrumpió Abel haciendo hincapié en un punto inevitable.

Moblit mostrándose serio acaricio uno de los mechones de cabello de Hanji mientras meditaba lo dicho por Abel. – Tal vez… deberíamos cambiar el lugar en el que vivimos, irnos lejos donde Ackerman nunca nos encuentre.

Hanji miro a Moblit recuperando su seria expresión – No me iré a ningún lado, si Levi se entera o no de mi embarazo no importa, después de todo él lo negaría, diría que soy una mujer fácil y que el bebé es de cualquiera.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

El reloj de pared marcaba las más de las 10 de la noche Levi permanencia recostado en su amplio sillón mirando aquel dibujo de la castaña que conservaba.

\- Levi… vamos a Praga…

\- ¿Qué? Levi miro con extrañeza a la pelinaranja que lo observaba desde la cama. – Eso sería imposible, con esa por quería de articulo las cosas se pondrán peligrosas y ese "vamos" es una pésima idea; con tu embarazo.

\- ¿No estas creyendo que fue Hanji quien declaro eso? ¿O sí? Respondió con molestia Petra.

Levi frunció el ceño por el casi reclamo de la chica.

\- Petra no seas tan incauta; se perfectamente que Hanji nunca habría declarado tal estupidez; usa la cabeza, hay alguien más "tirando de los hilos" y eso lo hace aún más peligroso ese "alguien" está esperando una reacción, y debe estar haciendo esto tras haberse enterado de alguna forma de la existencia de Hanji.

\- Pero… ¿Qué aras si Berner se la lleva lejos a donde no puedas encontrarla? ¿Ahora te quedaras así…? ¡Esperaras hasta que Keny vea que mi bebe no es tu yo y nos mate!

Levi observo la llorosa cara de Petra ¿Sera que las hormonas del embarazo la están alterando? Tal vez solo extraña mucho a Auruo.

\- Basta de dramas, yo iré a Praga pero debo tener un plan… con esta publicación la casa Berner se volverá una fortaleza; nadie podrá entrar y seguramente Hanji no podrá salir… aun incluso en condiciones normales el perímetro de la propiedad siembre está vigilado… tal vez haya un punto menos vigilado el problema ahí es que el muro de esa área tiene casi 5 metros de altura…

Explico Levi pensando en la complejidad que representaría acceder a Hanji.

Petra apretó los labios con molestia ante las dificultades soltando una línea sin pensarlo mucho.

\- Es una pena que no puedas entrar ahí como Hanji lo hizo en el palacete la noche de tu fiesta, ella llego al techo de alguna manera y el palacete mide más de 5 metros… casi 18 supongo…

Aquellas palabras le dieron de lleno a Levi y como un puño la solución se impactó en su cara.

\- El equipo de Hanji… si dejaron alguno de los equipos en donde vivían, puedo entrar a la propiedad Berner sin ser visto… expreso el pelinegro levantándose de golpe del sillón.

Petra lo miro extrañada sin comprender su reacción.

\- Petra, eres más inteligente de lo que crees, acabas de darme la solución a mi principal dificultad, escucha tengo que hacer algo y tal vez me tome uno días, si consigo la pieza que necesito.

 **\- Tardenoche del día siguiente-**

El lugar se veía completamente solo a pesar de ser solo las 7 de la tarde/noche, en torno a la pequeña vivienda no había nada más que silencio y 3 figuras, Levi con ayuda de Gunther y Erd removían con el mayor cuidado posible una de la placas que bloqueaba el acceso tirando de los punto de apoyo hasta lograr que esta cediera permitiéndoles acceso al lugar.

En efecto dentro se encontraban la mayoría de las cosas usadas por ellos exceptuando ropas y algún artículo personal.

Levi no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió directamente a la mesa de trabajo de Hanji, reviso minuciosamente el área y lo que parecía una pequeña y polvorienta bodega tras las cosas apiladas, y con sorpresa para sus subordinados vieron como al pelinegro no pareció importarle llenar su ropa de polvo y lo que parecía aceite que permanecía adherida a las cajas que ahí se encontraban.

Y así tras varios minutos Levi encontró lo que tanto esperaba hallar, como una nueva oportunidad vio envuelto en sucia tela uno de los equipos de Hanji, una ligera sonrisa cruzo los labios del pelinegro antes de llevarlo a la mesa y desenvolverlo.

El equipo estaba completo y se notaba funcional sin embargo no todo podría ser tan fácil cuando entre las correas encontró una nota doblada y escrita de manos de la propia Hanji donde colocaba "reparar el sistema retráctil del cable 2"

Levi retomo su gesto de malhumor ante aquello, el equipo tenía un defecto pero era su única opción a mano.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **3 días más tarde Praga**

La puerta principal de la casa Berner se veía llena de persona con traje y credenciales colgando al cuello, reporteros y gente molesta interesados en la publicación, ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Dónde se encuentra la joven Zoe? ¿La publicación es real? ¿Hay un asesinato perpetrado tras las sombras? ¿Quiénes son los culpables? ¿Cuándo ara su declaración Hanji Zoe? Aquellas eran solo algunas de las preguntas que soltaban aquellos periodistas tras la escandalosa nota.

Desde el ventanal principal Moblit miraba la reja al extremo del patio, su molestia no hacía más que aumentar, y los abogados no había podido hacer más que proceder legalmente contra el periódico por medio de una acusación de difamación y esparcimiento de información privada, sin embargo nada pudieron saber de quién era la fuente de dicha información.

\- Yo soy la causa de esto… Es cucho el rubio notando como Hanji se colocaba a su lado.

Moblit miro el serio perfil de Hanji para después ver nuevamente la reja. – Hanji, esto no es tu culpa; alguien supo de ti y decidió hacer esto; no me extrañaría en absoluto que también haya esparcido el rumor en Francia, mi padre cree que alguien trata de aprovecharse de la situación; algún enemigo de los Ackerman o los Reiss y esa puede ser una lista muy larga… Hanji… la situación será bastante tensa y temo que intenten asesinarte de nuevo. No te mentiré más, seré claro… Cásate con migo Hanji.

La castaña miro con seriedad al rubio al escuchar aquella última línea. Y este encaro su mirada con el mismo semblante de seriedad.

\- Hanji, más allá de lo que pudieras creer mi petición no es con la insistencia de que me ames, es para protegerte, como mi esposa no podrían acceder a ti; podría usar el poder de mi familia para protegerte; pero siendo solo "la chica Zoe" que vive con en casa de los Berner estoy limitado, legalmente no puedo alejar a esas personas de la reja porque están en buscas de una Zoe no de un miembro de la familia Berner por lo que solo puedo ordenar que no les permitan entrar al área de la propiedad, mas no dejar de acosarte… sé que la idea de un matrimonio no te agrada pero es eso o permitirme que te lleve lejos de aquí… Italia, Croacía, Dinamarca, algún lugar en América sería una buena opción.

Hanji no dijo nada ante lo escuchado, solo bajo la mirada a su vientre; era consiente que aquella situación no sería buena para su condición.

\- Moblit… yo… llévame lejos donde no nos encuentren. Dijo en voz baja pero audible la castaña.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Minutos antes, anden de llegada en Praga.**

La gran locomotora dejaba escapar una densa nube de combustión mientras los pasajeros descendían y tomaban su camino y así entre ellos un hombre alto y rubio cambia con paso rápido llevando en una mano una maleta pequeña y en la otra una hoja de periódico sumamente arrugada.

\- Pixi… cómo pudiste hacer esto… Gruño Erwin al tiempo que detenía un carruaje. Con la premura de quien sabe que debe actuar contra reloj.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Hola :D, por favor no me odien por no tener aun reencuentro LeviHan… pero vean que las cosas ya se van a dar ;D y les prometo una linda e intensa escena de reencuentro – No se lo esperaran (creo jejeje) – Bueno esta nota al final es para enterarlos que ya estamos cerca del final de este Fic ;P, no estoy segura de cuantos cap quedan pero no creo alcanzar los 40 (como en el fic anterior). Bueno ahora comentarios, Beshos los amo por leer.**

 **Guest** Moblit intento e intento pero aun en el acto Hanji no pudo dejar de pensar en Levi, y aun que Moblit ama con todo su corazón a Hanji él está teniendo claro que amar también es dejar libre al otro. Aun que aun intenta protegerla por todos los medios que tiene. O Levi como va tomar saber que tiene bebe en camino jejeje ;)

 **Maisis11** Moblit quiere que Hanji esté bien y pronto ara lo correcto para ella ;) (Aunque no lo parezca pero lo ara) por que tiene claro que Hanji solo tiene en mente a Levi. Y Levi jejeje cuando se enteré que tiene heredero en camino ;). Kenny y su "¿Ahora que carajos hago?" bueno tendrá que reorganizar sus objetivos XD.

 **Navy blue glasses** Una cubetada de agua fría sin duda, pero él sabe que no puede forzarla a olvidar, aun así la quiere y trata de protegerla aun que para él ya es momento de tomar mejores decisiones ;)

 **Dy** Gracias por leer :D, el reencuentro ya está cerca, Moblit lo ha comprendido ya, Hanji ama a Levi y él busca el reencuentro, pronto será posible y no Moblit no ara locuras (no importa cómo se vean los cosas enserio XD).


	32. Cap 32 Si la verdad habla

**Cap. 32** **Si la verdad habla**

El golpe fue seco provocando un chasquido que resonó en la habitación.

\- Bien, intentemos ahora ¿Quién te dio la información que publicaste? Pregunto Kenny colocando un banco frente al hombre que se hallaba atado a la rígida silla mientras un hilo de sangre escurría por su roto labio.

El hombre miro a Kenny entre sus hinchados parpados recordando la línea que este le había dicho horas antes, "¿Quién te dio la información que publicaste? Solo lo preguntare dos veces". Y esa era ahora la segunda vez que preguntaba, en definitiva había sido un error negarse a hablar cuando lo cuestionaron en su oficina.

\- Una mujer llego al periódico… ella ofreció una fuerte suma de dinero para que se publicara ese artículo, prácticamente ella entrego el escrito y solo lo transcribimos… pago para que se colocara en la publicación más otra cantidad para conservar el anonimato, nunca nos dijo su nombre, tenía acento y se notaba que no era de aquí, era de baja estatura, cabello y ojo platinados, usa lentes y es de piel blanca.

Kenny miro algo inconforme al hombre, aquello no ayudaba mucho tampoco, si la mencionada era extranjera era obvio que hace mucho se habría ido, incluso después de hacer la publicación, pero era clara una cosa; el causante de todo no estaba en Francia.

\- Ok, tu información no me es tan útil como esperaba pero agradece que te deje continuar respirando, claro que tú no dirás nada de esto a menos que quieras que tu linda familia deje de ver la luz del sol.

Los ojos de aquel hombre solo miraron con terror a Kenny que le sonreía de forma retorcida.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **-Praga-**

¿¡Cómo pudiste!? Expreso con claro enojo Erwin lanzado el maltrecho periódico sobre el escritorio.

Pixi miro las arrugadas hojas y respondió con calma. – Sé que estas molesto Erwin pero para mí era necesario. Además no fue fácil descubrir quién era la chica, aunque admito que los escándalos ocurridos en las fiestas de los Akerman ayudaron en la investigación, ¿No es irónico? Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe teniendo un desliz, conociendo la nada grata historia de sus familias.

\- ¿QUÉ PRETENDES PIXI? Interrumpió el rubio elevando la voz.

\- Se perfectamente que el autor intelectual de la muerte de los Zoe fueron los Reiss y con esa chica viva no hay mejor oportunidad para exponer el tipo de criminales que son, ellos y sus incondicionales seguidores, los Ackerman. Respondió el mayor de los hombres ahora con semblante serio.

Erwin frunció claramente el ceño ante lo escuchado - ¿Una venganza personal?... es claro, tú fuiste casi una víctima de ellos al igual que los Zoe, pero a diferencia de ellos supiste cuando era el momento de escapar… sin embargo el tentarlos para que intente asesinar a Hanji de forma que puedas evidenciarlos es algo que no permitiré.

\- ¿Amas a la chica? Pregunto Pixi enarcando una de sus cejas.

Erwin no cambio su expresión ante la pregunta pero se tomó algunos segundos para pensar la respuesta a ella.

\- Hanji es una chica importante para mí, tal vez intente atraerla pero más que verla como una mujer para matrimonio ella es una amiga muy cercana y no me agrada que la uses como pieza de un plan que además expone su vida.

Pixi peino su bigote usando los dedos sin dejar de mirar a Erwin, haa esa determinación en el rubio le recordaba tanto a sí mismos en aquellos años cuando tenía su misma edad y todo el valor del mundo para incomodar a los Reiss.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? La chica Zoe está en casa de los Berner, nada le pasara. Ciertamente es muy probable que los periodistas la acosen pero fuera de ello, lo que podríamos ver anunciado en breve es al joven amo de la casa Berner comunicando su próximo matrimonio con la señorita Hanji Zoe. Y claro no será extraño que alguno de los Reiss acompañado de algún Akerman pisen suelo en Praga y yo sabré exactamente cuando eso suceda.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Palacete Ackerman**

\- ¿Dónde está el enano? Cuestiono Kenny mirando a Petra que permanecía sentada en un balcón con vista al jardín mientras tejía calmadamente un par de pequeños zapatitos blancos.

\- No lo sé, salió por la mañana, no me dijo dónde iba ni cuando regresaba. Respondió la chica sin apartar la vista de su tejido.

\- No veo interés alguno de su parte por el bebé en tu vientre. Expreso Kenny con cierta molestia.

Petra miro a Kenny con gesto serio. – Levi no es el tipo de hombre que haya nacido para ser padre, no es extraño que no tenga interés en el bebé, a mí no me molesta si es lo que supone.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Fábrica abandonada**

El cuerpo del pelinegro cayó un par de metros antes de tocar el suelo perdiendo el equilibrio y arrastrando uno 50 cm. Erd y Gunther corrieron ayudarlo pero este solo los alejo con un manotazo.

\- Sr Levi, ¿Se encuentra bien? Si continua intentando usar ese aparatejo terminara con una fractura. Dijo Gunther con clara preocupación en la voz.

\- ¡Estoy bien! Con un carajo… es solo el sistema que jala el cable… lo hace de forma desequilibrada, el de la derecha lo retrae más rápido por eso no logro moverme correctamente.

\- Sr… ¿y si le apaga a alguien para que lo arregle? Respondió esta vez Erd.

El pelinegro gruño mientras sacudía la tierra adherida a su ropa – No creo que encuentre a alguien que pueda arreglarlo.

Gunther lo pensó un momento antes de hablar y finalmente dio su idea. – Sé que no le agrada en lo absoluto pero qué tal si… bueno si le paga a Zeke Jaeger solo por corregir el problema de los cables… bueno… digo porque él también trabaja con cosas mecánicas y eso…

Gunther guardo silencio absoluto apenas vio la mirada de Levi sobre él, aquella idea era inconcebible primero se rompía una pierna en 3 pedazos que pedirle algo al "simio rubio" como él lo llamaba.

Erd interrumpió el incómodo momento agregando una segunda posibilidad, - Hee, sr. Levi y que tal si va con los Arlert.

\- ¿Qué? pregunto Levi mirando a Erd.

\- Si señor, Los Arlert; los padres del chico rubio amigo de su prima Mikasa, ellos también son inventores, no tan reconocidos como Zeke Jaeger pero tienen sus méritos, tal vez ellos pueden hacer algo con los cables de sus maquina rara.

Levi no respondió a la sugerencia pero en definitiva era mejor opción que romperse una pierna o verle la cara a Zeke.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Praga 6 de la tarde**

Erwin permanecía frente a la propiedad Berner, tratando de tener acceso a Hanji o a Moblit sin embargo el resultado era bastante desalentador manteniéndose al otro lado de la calle mientras observaba a la gente parada frente a la reja, periodistas con demasiada paciencia para permanecer ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Dentro del lugar Hanji permanecía en su habitación donde se miraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo colocada de perfil, trataba de notar algún cambio en su cuerpo considerando que en una semana más tendría 2 meses de gestación, por ahora tal vez solo podría parecer que había comido un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero en definitiva para cuando cumpla el tercer mes si habrá un abultamiento más notorio.

\- ¿Cómo debería llamarte? Se cuestionó la castaña colocando su mano abierta sobre el vientre. Formando una pequeña sonrisa sin siquiera notarlo.

Sin embargo el gesto si fue percibido por quien miraba en silencio desde la puerta. Moblit observo en silencio a la castaña y aquella pequeña sonrisa le comenzó a incomodar como un pinchazo de culpa. "Fui obligado a rechazar a Hanji" "Yo la amo y sé que ella siente lo mismo" resonó en su mente las palabras del pelinegro. "Llévame lejos donde nadie nos encuentre" pensó finalmente.

El rubio se alejó en silencio por el pasillo antes de ser notado. - ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de hacer que crea que Levi la odia? Cuando el pequeño nazca… si ellos se encuentran en algún momento… Hanji sabrá que yo fui el motivo de alargar su pena…

\- Señor, al otro lado de la calle se encuentra Erwin Smit, no se ha acercado probablemente por los reporteros pero llevan 40 minutos ahí parado; considere que sería adecuado informarle.

Moblit escucho aquello, soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente tomo una decisión. – Manda a uno de los mozos con discreción, que le diga que nos veremos en media hora en el café que esta frente al parque por favor pídele que me espere en uno de los privados.

 **Un poco más tarde**

Erwin espera ligeramente impaciente la llegada de Moblit en aquel pequeño cubículo cómodamente amueblado y con una taza de café frente a él cuándo su espera al fin termino, Moblit ingreso en silencio junto con una mesara que sirvió dos tazas llevándose la empezada por Erwin.

\- Moblit

\- Erwin.

\- ¿Y bien? Cuestiono el rubio más alto.

\- Hanji no sabe nada… ella aún cree que Levi la uso…

Erwin torció ligeramente los labios con molestia pero aguardo a que Moblit continuara hablando.

\- Han pasado algunas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos… no te daré detalles pero… esto me duele mucho en verdad… pero dejare que Hanji se encuentre con Levi siempre y cuando ni tu ni él le digan que estuve evitando que la viera.

Erwin tomo un trago a la nueva taza frente a él formando una muy ligera sonrisa. – Me alegra que decidieras dejar a Hanji conocer la verdad, todos queremos verla sonreír de nuevo.

Moblit curvo las cejas con un gesto de molestia mientras apretaba la servilleta que sostenía mirando con seriedad a Erwin. – No será tan fácil Erwin… tengo un par de condiciones…

El rubio de ojos azules examino el rostro de Moblit, era claro que no esperaba que "las cosas fueran tan fáciles" por lo que se limitó a escuchar lo que pediría.

\- La primera condición ya la dije, Hanji no tiene que saber que Levi la fue a buscar a la misma reja de la casa Berner. La segunda, si Levi en verdad tiene el deseo de verla y arreglar las cosas tendrá que encontrar la forma de entrar en la propiedad por sus propios medios, Yo no le voy a abrir la puerta de par en par además de que los reporteros no hacen otra cosa que vigilarla. Y Hanji comprende que por ahora no puede salir libremente por ahí, aunque la seguridad no cambiara, si es tan listo descubrirá como burlarlos.

Y tercera condición y la que más debería importarle… Hanji está em… enferma… Hanji está enferma, por fin hice que se sometiera a un riguroso examen médico y este dijo que el estrés y el brusco cambio de clima la habían puesto susceptible de salud su recomendación es que le sentaría mejor un clima mediterráneo y ella está de acuerdo así que Levi tiene un mes para llegar a ella; porque dentro de un mes a partir de ahora la llevare lejos y no creo que él ni tú con todos tus informantes sean capaces de encontrarnos.

Erwin solo observo a Moblit, estudiando la información recibida, "Finalmente cedió a dejar a Hanji ir con Levi ¿Qué habrá pasado?" "¿De qué está enferma Hanji para tener que cambiar de clima?" Se cuestionó sin hacer mención de sus dudas era claro que Moblit no las respondería.

El aludido dio esos momentos de silencio a Erwin mientras extendía una servilleta sobre la mesa y con un fino bolígrafo realizaba un rápido pero bien estructurado bosquejo que después dirigió hacia Erwin.

\- No te estoy mintiendo en nada, este el plano del tercer nivel donde se encuentra la habitación de Hanji, su alcoba tiene un amplio balcón con vista al jardín posteríos, no está habituada a ese tipo ventanas por lo que suele olvidar girar los seguros, Ackerman podría trepar hasta el si tiene el valor de hacerlo. Las cortinas de la habitación son amarillas con blanco no hay forma de que se confunda.

Erwin tomo el pedazo de papel mirando con duda a Moblit - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Moblit apretó los labios sin dejar su mirada molesta pero no respondió.

\- Bien… ¿Al menos puedes decirme que tiene Hanji? el doctor debió de dar un diagnóstico más específico, no quiero quedarme pensando que ella podría tener alguna enfermedad pulmonar, cuando estaba con migo en Inglaterra siempre se salía al frio del balcón sin abrigarse.

Moblit desvió la mirada, en verdad no deseaba delatar la condición de Hanji y menos que Erwin le dijera a Levi, su elección era que el pelinegro se diera cuenta por sí mismo, si en verdad amaba a Hanji como decía tendría que ser capaz de notar los pequeños cambios en ella aun si su vientre a un era discreto.

\- Lo siento Erwin no tengo la intención de decirte más, pero no tienes que estar preocupado, lo que padece Hanji no es peligroso yo me estoy encargando de que tenga los mejores cuidados, también es innecesario que se lo digas a Ackerman.

 **-oo-O-oo-**

 **Taller de los Arlert**

\- Vaya, esto sí que es interesante… ¿Quién construyo esto? Pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio alborotado y sujeto en una coleta baja mirando lo que era un plano bastante manchado de aceite y notas sobre escritas en este. Mientras otro hombre regordete examinaba minuciosamente el dispositivo.

Levi observo a la pareja, sus rostros parecían sorprendidos y algo confusos comenzaba a dudar que pudieran con el aparato construido por Hanji, con solo esos viejos planos.

\- Mi problema es que los cables se retraen con fuerza distinta entre ellos, necesito que ambos se rebobinen y expulsen al mismo tiempo. Explico el pelinegro. Mientras veía de reojo al hijo de la pareja que miraba con curiosidad por encima del hombro de su madre.

\- y Armin… quisiera que no le contaras sobre este trabajo a Eren para evitar que él le diga a Zeke, lo que menos quiero es que el ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre este aparato "por curiosidad" Agrego el pelinegro mirando al chico.

Armin lo observo un momento, sobre poniéndose a la incomodidad que le provocaba la seria mirada de Levi. – No, señor Ackerman yo no diré anda… pero… disculpe la pregunta… ¿Este aparato lo construyo la mujer del violín?... la chica castaña que toco con usted en la fiesta del compromiso del Sr. Mike.

Levi miro serio al joven rubio haciendo que se sintiera a un más incómodo cuando la voz de la madre de este lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Ella es la última Zoe, cierto? Pregunto ella de forma alegre.

Levi no oculto su gesto de molestia ante la pregunta de la mujer. - ¿Eso importa? Si desean preguntarme sobre el desagradable artículo publicado, deben saber que yo no sé nada de dicho asunto y sobre los acontecimientos mencionados estoy en completa ignorancia; cuando eso sucedió yo tenía escasos 3 años, claro que si desean preguntar podrían hacer una cita con Kenny, él debe saber pero claro hasta ahora no ha habido reportero que se atreva a ir al palacete "para entrevistarlo".

\- Ho, no lo tome a mal señor Ackerman, es solo mera curiosidad, además es clara la presencia de sangre Zoe en esa chica; después de todo dejo en mal a Zeke Jaeger "corrigiendo" su invento en la fiesta, bien ahora le soy sincero al decir que la genialidad de los Zoe está bastante por encima del promedio sin embargo aremos lo posible para ajustar el aparato pero debe darnos al menos una semana para ello. Hablo esta vez el padre de Armin quien se colocaba junto a su esposa con el mismo gesto amable que ella.

\- Una semana… sé que Hanji lo corregiría en un par de horas… gruño por lo bajo Levi pero no tenía otra opción. – De acuerdo regresare en una semana para no interrumpirlos, por su puesto con la paga por sus servicios y discreción claro. Agrego antes de salir del lugar.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Estudio de Uri**

 **3 días más tarde**

\- Iré a Praga y la matare…

\- No aras tal cosa Rod… nada ha sucedido; ni una declaración, ni una línea más… nada. Todo era un anzuelo esperando ser tomado.

La breve conversación entre los hermanos Reiss era tensa y aun cuando Uri dejaba claro su postura su hermano se veía casi irracional en la propia y sin un cierre claro Rod salió del lugar rumiando su coraje.

Solo unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando esta vez paso a Kenny.

\- ¿Y bien has averiguado algo? Cuestiono el más alto.

Uri lo miro sin más gesto que el de aburrimiento – Bueno, no es fácil rastrear a alguien con una descripción tan escueta, pero puedo afirmar que quien realizó el "artículo" está en Praga así que he considerado ir personalmente ahí; es un hecho que si no ha realizado otro movimiento es porque está esperando… probablemente un ataque a Zoe.

Kenny tomo asiento frente al escritorio y procedió a encender un cigarro – Bien, yo podría ir contigo y "entrevistarme" con Zoe.

\- ¿QUÉ? pregunto Uri con sorpresa dejando caer su bolígrafo ante lo escuchado.

Kenny se quitó el sombrero dejándolo sobre el escritorio – Hace un par de noches Smit vino a ver a Levi y yo… bueno los espié… aunque debo confesar que fue bastante difícil pasar inadvertido, el enano tiene muy buen oído y me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… Puedo atraer a Zoe hacia la casa Ackerman y tenerla tranquila si la dejo junto al enano.

Uri miro a Kenny como quien ve a un borracho divagando – Quiero que te expliques Kenny, lo que acabas de decir me suena completamente estúpido ¿Qué aras? ¿Secuestrarla frente a los Berner? Además que hay de los "detalles". Levi está casado, Petra espera un hijo y Zoe odia a tu sobrino.

Kenny dio una larga calada a su cigarro antes de explicarse. – Para ser franco no creo que el hijo de Petra sea de mi sobrino, Levi no muestra el menor interés en él y por muy amargado que sea no dejaría a un lado un niño que el engendrara. Pero aunque aún no puedo confírmalo sé que no lo aria porque yo no le enseñe eso, puede que no hubiera sido el mejor "padre" para él pero al menos siempre le mostré interés y me preocupe; y no solo porque era un pequeño mocoso harapiento cuando mi hermana regreso con él en brazos, sino porque tenemos un lazo de sangre y eso no se puede ignorar, ¿no lo crees Uri? ¿No es ese el motivo por el que soportas a tu estúpido hermano?... por el lazo de sangre que los une.

Uri continuo mirando con extrañeza a Kenny – Bien explícate a detalle.

Kenny se recargo en la silla para iniciar su descripción de lo escuchado.

 **\- Flash Back-**

La tarde pardeaba mientras una ligera llovizna humedecía el suelo, Kenny miraba por el balcón de su estudio dejando que la humedad del ambiente le salpicara de las gotas que eran llevadas por el viento cuando vio la figura de Levi moverse por el patio con rumbo a la reja en donde una persona llegada a pie esperaba.

Erwin cruzo pocas palabras con Levi y este le dio acceso a la propiedad; por su parte Kenny retrocedió hasta la pesada cortina para evitar ser visto ¿A que ha venido Smit? Se preguntó, y la necesidad de saberlo lo invadió por completo.

Kenny siguió los pasos de los más jóvenes siguiéndolos hasta la biblioteca de la casa, lugar que se encontraba completamente solo, donde el mayor acceso por la puerta posterior deslizándose entre los altos estantes hasta quedar cerca de la mesa de té donde se encontraban Levi y Erwin y casi sosteniendo la respiración noto como su sobrino se quedaba en silencio tratando de ubicar algún débil sonido que le pareció escuchar para después poner atención nuevamente al rubio.

\- ¿Y bien Erwin, que tienes por decirme?

Erwin se aclaró la voz ligeramente mientras tomaba asiento. – Fui a Praga nuevamente a investigar el tema de la publicación pero no es de eso de lo que deseo hablarte, no pude ver a Hanji sin embargo Moblit dio pauta para que nos reuniéramos a hablar; no sé qué pudo ser lo que ocurrió pero él está dispuesto a dejar que veas a Hanji.

\- ¿Cómo?... así… nada más. Pregunto el pelinegro abriendo un poco más los parpados de sus ojos.

Erwin levanto una de sus manos ligeramente indicando que debía dejarlo terminar de hablar, siendo de esta forma el rubio explico la conversación ente él y Moblit dándole a conocer las puntuales condiciones puestas por este.

\- 1 mes… solo tienes un mes de plazo para arreglártelas y básicamente eludir la vigilancia. Aunque lamentablemente el tiempo empezó a correr desde que lo menciono y mi regreso ha consumido un par de días. No me dijo el motivo de su cambio de parecer pero si afirmo que Hanji estaba enferma aun que tengo la su poción de que ella ha caído en depresión tal vez la vio llorar mientras te mencionaba, no lo sé en realidad, pero al final de este mes dijo que se la llevaría lejos, ahora ¿tienes algo en mente para entrar ahí?

Finalizo el rubio extendiendo hacia el pelinegro aquel bosquejo dibujado por Moblit donde señalaba la habitación de Hanji.

Levi tomo el papel observando con detenimiento – Esto podría ser básicamente una trampa… Respondió retomando su seria mirada.

Erwin negó sutilmente – Moblit no tiene la sangre fría para planear algo tan arriesgado, no pondrá en juego el apellido de su familia cometiendo un asesinato en su propia casa en especial diciéndomelo a mí, y sabiendo que Hanji lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Ahora ¿Cómo entraras?

Levi relajo ligeramente su semblante ante las palabras de su amigo para darle una respuesta en tono claro y seguro. – Yo ya tenía un plan para entrar ahí, pero aun requiero de un par de días para que la pieza principal este lista.

\- Suena interesante ¿Me dirás que es? Cuestiono Erwin.

Levi solo meno la cabeza de forma negativa. – No puedo, además requiero del momento exacto para salir sin que Keny se entere.

 **\- Fin del Flasback -**

\- ¿Y qué opinas? Es interesante ¿No? La chica Zoe sigue enamorada del enano, Berner está permitiendo un acercamiento; ahora eso es beneficioso para mí. Menciono Kenny casi finalizando el cigarro entre sus dedos.

Uri lo medito un momento – Aun así… no es tan fácil, además se entre ve que Smit ya sabe quién está detrás de la publicación.

 **\- 4 días después, fábrica abandonada -**

Levi contemplaba el dispositivo con los ajustes realizados aun cuando le habían comentado el hecho que podría no ser un arreglo perfecto al menos los cables tenían una coordinación al 80% de igualado, debería tener cuidado al usarlo.

Unos minutos después el pelinegro termino de colocar los arneses y fijar el equipo a la vista de Gunther y Erd quienes los acompañaban en caso de surgir algún percance.

Las pruebas fueron realizadas, el movimiento era mejor que en un principio pero el pelinegro era consiente de una cosa, le tomaría algunos días moverse adecuadamente con aquel equipo y aun cuando deseaba ver a Hanji lo antes posible sabía que el mínimo error con aquel artilugio a una altura considerable le costaría un hueso roto y eso era un riesgo que no podía tomar, tendría que arriesgarse a ir en la última semana de plazo y procurar mejorar rápido.

 **\- 15 días más tarde -**

Hanji se miraba nuevamente en el espejo curiosa por su gradual cambio físico, y con más de 2 meses y medio de gestación un pequeño bulto comenzaba a asomar en su vientre, el cual acaricio con suavidad.

\- Estas empezando a crecer más rápido. Sabes pequeño… yo no odio a tu padre… de hecho me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo ahora?...

 **-Palacete Ackerman-**

Levi guardaba con mesura el equipo dentro de una pequeña maleta, esperando que la noche fuera más profunda para poder salir, y ya con un plan trazado Erwin lo esperaba en una carrosa a 3 calles del palacete. Mientras Petra vigilaba que nadie saliera repentinamente al patio permitiendo que Levi no fuera visto al alejarse.

El pelinegro salió enfundado en una gabardina negra y su liviano equipaje, se alejó rápidamente calle abajo para llegar con Erwin, ahora debían darse prisa y tomar el tren que partía a las 11 en punto rumbo a Alemania, si realizaban el trayecto sin detenerse para mañana a esa hora estarían a unas horas de Praga.

La salida había sido buena y rápida concluyo la pelinaranja regresando silenciosa por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación cuando su camino fue cerrado por Kenny quien surgió de la oscuridad del pasillo lateral tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Petra, que buen trabajo de vigilancia; pero te falta mucha experiencia como observadora… ahora será mejor que vayas por tu abrigo, hay un tren que tenemos que tomar, de hecho el mismo que tomara tu enano marido y su amigo. Esto se pondrá muy interesante; por cierto tenemos todo el camino para que me cuentes a detalle todos entre Tu, Levi, Zoe y el padre de tu hijo.

Petra solo miro con estupor a Kenny mientras la piel de su rostro palidecía.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **26 horas transcurridas.**

Eran poco más de la 1 de la mañana del día posterior, Erwin y Levi descendían del último tren abordado rumbo a una carrosa.

\- Quiero ir ahora. Formulo el pelinegro.

Erwin a su lado solo meneo la cabeza de forma negativa mientras abría la portezuela de la carrosa a abordar – Ambos estamos exhaustos, ha sido un viaje muy cansado lo que aremos ahora será hospedarnos en un hotel alejado de la zona céntrica, dormiremos unas horas y después revisaremos como está el perímetro de la propiedad, no podemos cometer errores por cansancio así que solo ten un poco más de paciencia además a un tenemos 3 días de plazo.

El pelinegro solo apretó los dientes en silencio, y ambos hombres subieron al transporte sin notar que a varios metros de ellos una figura los observaba para regresar sobre sus pasos apenas la carrosa se alejó.

\- , lo he localizado, Levi y Erwin se fueron en una carrosa con dirección oeste.

\- Deben ir a hospedarse primero, bien hagamos lo mismo. Ordeno Kenny mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

Kenny y quien lo acompañaba salieron en silencio de la estación sin saber a su vez que ellos mismos eran también blanco de observación de otro espectador oculto y tras una de las persianas de una de las salas privadas de espera tomaba nota detalle a detalle de su arribo, sobre una hoja de cuaderno.

\- Al final si han venido… ¿Me pregunto cuál será el siguiente movimiento del Sr. Pixi?

 **19 horas más tarde**

Hanji revisaba uno de los tantos libros que había en su habitación bastante entretenida en ello de cuando en cuando tomaba alguna de las pequeñas frutas cortadas sobre un tazón que reposaban al lado de su cama, al tiempo que sostenía el libro del cual sobre la cubierta se podía leer "Ferrocarriles: Estructura y funcionamiento". Totalmente absorta en su lectura ignorante del movimiento que se llevaba por fuera de los altos muros e ignorante de que Levi se encontraba tan solo a algunos metros del lugar y de ella.

 **-o-O-o-**

Erwin y Levi permanecían al pie del pequeño parque ubicado al otro lado de la calle en la parte posterior de la propiedad Berner, resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Es hora… la mayoría de las luces de la casa se han apagado, ¿te has colocado correctamente ese aparato? Cuestiono Erwin.

Levi asintió sin decir nada y avanzo atravesando la solitaria calle hasta el imponente muro de piedra y Erwin tras él.

\- Espero que sepas como iniciaras tus palabras, procura no llamar la atención y no vayas a asustarla. Agrego el rubio.

Levi enarco una ceja ante el comentario de su amigo. - ¿Acaso crees que Hanji es el tipo de mujer que se pondría a grita solo por un ruido en la ventana?

Erwin no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mientras miraba a su amigo. – No, Hanji es el tipo de mujer que te podría lanzar por la ventana, si no te reconoce… aunque considerando lo dolida que puede estar igual y te lanza por la ventana al reconocerte.

\- Tks… gruño Levi ante el humor de Erwin pero prefirió no iniciar una discusión, ya era el momento; el rubio solo se giró mirando que la calle estuviera efectivamente vacía y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las esquinas mientras el pelinegro no perdió más tiempo y presiono el gatillo que activaba la lanzadera de los cables elevándose en segundos.

El movimiento era suave y solo ligeramente tirante, la práctica daba buenos resultados lográndose colar dentro de la propiedad logrando aterrizar en uno de los altos arboles del jardín con solo algunos rasguños por pasar entre las ramas; se quedó quieto esperando nadie hubiera notado que la copa se hubiera agitado; una vez seguro miro hacia las ventanas y noto como la que buscaba era la única que continuaba con la luz encendida.

\- Hanji… esta despierta… murmuro al tiempo que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

Por su parte la castaña permanecía recostada en la cama aun concentrada en la lectura cuando un chasquido llego a sus oídos, un sonido tan particular que no podría ser confundo por ella. El sonido producido por los ganchos al abrirse más el del material perforado por estos y en aquel caso los ganchos se habían adherido a la loseta de granito que forraba la superficie del balcón.

Aquello era extraño, que ella supiera los demás ya estarían dormidos y el único que podría estar aún despierto era Moblit pero él se encontraba trabajando en su estudio un piso abajo, y ¿Qué motivo tendría el para andar por el jardín usando uno de los equipos?

El sonido que siguió fue el cable enrollándose sin embargo con solo percibir el bajo zumbido de aquel carrete cada vez más cercano Hanji supo que estaba descalibrado, la bobina estaba enrollando demasiado rápido, la castaña se levantó dejando a un lado su libro y camino hacia la puerta del balcón, para de inmediato ver como una figura se "estampaba" de forma seca sobre la puerta que había resistió el impacto aun siendo de Madera y vidrio.

Un piso abajo alguien más observaba desde la penumbra del estudio lo que sucedía mientras apagaba lentamente un cigarro sobre el cenicero aun lado de este.

\- Así que… al fin has aparecido Ackerman, que arriesgado usando un equipo defectuoso… Bien veamos cómo se lo toma Hanji. Murmuro Moblit saliendo con paso calmo del lugar.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji camino lentamente hacia el balcón ¿Quién podría estar haciendo algo tan imprudente? Procedió a destrabar el seguro dejando que las hojas de la puerta se deslizaran cediendo al peso que sostenían.

Levi cayó al suelo de una forma extraña mientras aun luchaba por desenredar uno de los cables que había atrapado su pierna derecha.

Hanji lo reconoció enseguida su primer impulso fue ayudarlo a liberarse pero apenas dio un paso el giro su vista sobre ella, haciendo que la castaña se paralizara.

\- ¡Hanji!... pronuncio él incorporándose aun con el cable colgando por lo que opto por liberar la traba del equipo completo liberándose de este. – No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado poder hablar contigo.

La castaña sintió la boca seca y las palabras no le salieron de la garganta repentinamente fue consciente de su propia situación, llevando puesto un short a media pierna y una playera de delgados tirantes ambas piezas para dormir confeccionados en fino raso blanco.

Hanji retrocedió rápidamente hacia la cama y se cubrió con la delgada sabana prácticamente envolviéndose en ella.

Levi percibió aquel comportamiento bastante extraño; ya la había tocado dos veces ¿Qué importaba que la viera en ropas para dormir? - Hanji, por favor, sé que tienes todos los motivos del mundo para odiarme pero te suplico que me concedas unos minutos.

Hanji lo miro con recelo no entendiendo ni para sí misma lo que sentía, llevaba tanto tiempo extrañándolo y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella una sensación de repudio era lo que se apoderaba de su sentir.

\- ¡NO, LARGATE! ¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE OIR DE TI! reclamo la castaña.

Levi retrocedió un paso casi consternado por aquello. – Hanji por favor no grites, no me moveré de este punto si lo deseas solo escúchame.

El silencio quedo entre ambos por varios segundos, mientras fuera de la habitación Moblit permanecía quieto con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta y los brazos cruzados. "¿Qué aras Ackerman?" murmuro para sí mismo.

Levi miro fijamente a Hanji ahí parada con expresión seria, envuelta en aquella gran sabana y sin embargo había algo diferente en ella; no sabía que era como si tuviera una luz distinta, su piel su cabello incluso sus ojos poseían un brillo diferente, estaba hermosa; y eso era lo único que podía afirmar.

\- Porque no te largas por donde viniste ¿Acaso no tienes más fiestas que celebrar con tu mujer y tu futuro hijo? Fue lo que salió de los labios de Hanji de forma seria, seca y afilada.

Levi sintió aquellas palabras como una fría hoja clavándose en su pecho y cayó en cuenta que Hanji había estado expuesta a toda aquella mascara de información tras su boda. Ella no escucharía a menos que la hiciera escuchar y si eso significaba amordazarla para que no gritara mientras él hablaba eso aria.

El pelinegro camino hacia la castaña de forma rápida y contundente derribándola sobre la cama buscando inmovilizar a Hanji.

Ella solo lanzo un gimoteo de sorpresa y confusión ante lo que acababa de suceder, fuera de la habitación Moblit comenzaba a ponerse nervioso tras escuchar las palabras de Hanji y ahora el sonido de caída, "¿Qué demonios haces Ackerman?" mascullo el rubio indeciso sobre hacer notar su presencia, si Hanji gritaba definitivamente tiraría la puerta para entrar.

Dentro Levi había derribado a Hanji sobre la cama mientras sostenía sus muñecas con una mano y cubría su boca con la otra, inmovilizándola bajo su peso.

\- ¡Basta Hanji solo déjame hablar! Reclamo el varón pero aún más extrañado noto como ella dibujaba un gesto de desesperación para después propinarle un severamente duro golpe en el costado usando una de sus rodillas obligándolo a hacerse a un lado.

\- ¡Quítate de encima! ¡IDIOTA! Lo podrías lastimar. Reclamo la castaña sin pensar en sus palabras concentrándose completamente en su pequeño vientre, dándose cuenta de su "error" segundos después cuando miro como Levi aun sosteniéndose el costado por el golpe la miraba mientras su cerebro trabaja a mil con las palabras escuchadas.

\- "Quítate de enzima, - idiota - lo podrías lastimar…" Lo… podrías lastimar… Repitió lentamente él pelinegro. - ¿A quién Hanji? ¿A quién podría lastimar? ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber…? Cuestiono el varón sintiendo un estremecimiento correr por su espalda.

Hanji sentada en el borde de cama abrazo la sabana sin decir nada más. Levi se acercó nuevamente de forma lenta tratando de alguna forma mostrar que no era ningún peligro para ella. Extendió la mano tomando la blanca sabana y la retiro suavemente mirando la manos de Hanji que ahora cubrían su vientre.

Él se arrodillo despacio frente a ella y retiro las manos de la fémina tomando la tela de su prenda ajustándola suavemente al cuerpo femenino y lo comprendió en absoluto al ver claramente dibujado el pequeño bulto. Una pequeña gota humedeció repentinamente la punta de su nariz haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba, los ojos de Hanji estaban húmedos.

\- No es tuyo… pronuncio la castaña con voz quebrada. – Yo lo hice con Erwin y también con Moblit… después de todo "soy una mujer fácil" ¿O ya se te olvido que lo dijiste a todos en la boda de Mike?

Levi solo la miro serio sin gesto alguno sobre lo escuchado, y sin cambiar su posición estiro su brazo para tomar la barbilla de la fémina haciéndola verlo a los ojos. – Ahora dime "que no es mío" sin mentir.

Hanji miro aquellos ojos grises y profundos sintiéndose abrumada por esa mirada. – Tú ya esperas un hijo con tu esposa… pronuncio Hanji casi en un susurro.

Levi soltó el rostro femenino y coloco ambas manos de nuevo sobre el vientre y se inclinó colocando su frente sobre este. – Lamento haberte presionado de más hace un momento… soy tu padre y he venido a recuperar a mamá…

Hanji miro con sorpresa al pelinegro mientras decía aquellas palabras un momento después él levanto la mirada hacia la castaña y habla serio pero con calma.

\- El bebé que espera Petra no es mío, el padre de esa criatura es Auruo el hombre con quien ella ha tenido una relación amorosa desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Ahora me dejaras explicarme?

Hanji no dijo más mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento a su lado y comenzaba a decirle a detalle lo ocurrido antes de la horrible escena en la boda y lo que sucedió después.

Fue cerca de una hora en la que el pelinegro explico los hechos hasta aquel momento.

Hanji solo guardo silencio no sabía si creer o no aquellas palabras. – Aunque fuera cierto… ¿Acaso hay algo que te atrevas a hacer?

Levi entendía que no era suficiente solo decirle aquello a Hanji era momento de realizar lo que planeaba. – Hanji déjame compensarte por lo que hice… no, déjame demostrarte a lo que estoy dispuesto a llegar. Mañana por la noche habrá una ópera en el teatro principal de Praga y después y una recepción para los asistentes, será un evento de alta gama y habrá miembros de sociedad no solo de Praga… pídele a Moblit que te lleve y por favor… no quieras esconder a mi hijo…

La castaña se sobre salto un poco ante la última línea mirando a Levi con extrañeza. - ¿Qué pretendes? Cuestiono con seriedad nuevamente. Sin embargo este solo se incorporó para ir a tomar nuevamente el equipo y comenzar a colocarlo.

Hanji se acercó y tomo una de las correas. - ¿Quién hizo esta reparación? Este equipo tenía una falla pero no tuve el momento de arreglarlo… y es peligroso que andes con ello así nada más.

\- No importa, ha cumplido su función y me permitió llegar a ti. Respondió el pelinegro. – Ahora solo debo salir, Hanji… espero verte mañana en ese teatro.

Acto seguido de aquella línea Levi tomo a Hanji por la parte frontal de su ropa y halándola al frente unido sus labios con los propios. Un movimiento sorpresivo para ella pero que correspondió por inercia.

Fuera de la habitación aun recargado en la puerta Moblit suspiro en silencio para después cuestionarse – Me pregunto… ¿Tengo alguna forma de conseguir entradas para esa opera… mañana?

 **Garacias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Averdia** Moblit es tan lindo y siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de Hanji :3. Ahora que se ha reencontrado y hablado las cosas es momento de actuar para poder estar juntos. Papi Levi XD; si le emociona pero no sabe cómo expresarlo (*w*)

 **Maisis 11** Por fin reencuentro y todo acomodándose para el acto final (*3*). Gracias por leerlos de nuevo, me hace muy feliz saber que gustan como para ser releídos (*w*)

O el Omegaverse jejeje ;)

 **Dy** Por fin se ven de nuevo (n_n), Ese Pixi calculo todo pero... los detalles pueden ser impredecibles.

Gracias por leer (*3*) mushos besos.

Porciento… tengo problemas con el título para el Omegaverse, es que no quiero usar algun título que contenga el término "omega", no me gustaría que terminar atrayendo algún(a) hater que crea que el omegaverse es solo para yaoi. (Pensando en algún título…)


	33. Cap 33 Se alza el telón

**Cap. 33** **Se alza el telón**

La castaña observo con preocupación cómo Levi bajaba por medio del equipo en un aterrizaje ligeramente forzado, afortunadamente el jardín posterior se encontraba en total soledad podría cruzar con rapidez los 30 metros que lo separaban de la barda, el equipo podría sacarlo con facilidad pero el aterrizaje era demasiado duro.

Levi llego hasta la barda de fría piedra, apunto los ganchos y presiono el gatillo sin embargo solo se escuchó un chasquido hueco y la liberación de un seguro, quedándose en su lugar los cables, el pelinegro no comprendió lo que había ocurrido o por lo menos no hasta que vio el pequeño indicador de presión a un costado del delgado cilindro metálico que alimentaba el equipo a través de gas a presión.

\- Vacío… ¿Cómo demonios paso esto? Gruño en voz baja al verse atrapado dentro de la propiedad.

\- Simple… llenaste los tanques pero no los cerraste de forma correcta, aunque no es raro sin nadie que te indicara como hacerlo. El gas se estuvo perdiendo lentamente, lo último se consumió al completo cuando bajaste del balcón, por eso el golpe seco de tu aterrizaje.

Aquella voz llego a los oídos de Levi haciéndolo girar hacia el dueño de la misma.

\- Berner…

Moblit se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un par de metros del pelinegro. – Estuve escuchando todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta y salí cuando te despedías de ella, aunque no esperaba alcanzarte ciertamente, es una casualidad que te quedaras sin gas.

Levi levanto la mirada contemplando el alto muro. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora, llamaras a tus hombres?

Moblit permaneció serio y en silencio, era cierto que si hacia arrestar a Levi en aquel momento tendría todo a su favor para empeorar lo que de por sí ya se rumoraba, colocaría a los Ackerman como los principales detractores de Hanji. Sin embargo giro su vista hacia el balcón donde aún podía ver la figura de la castaña tratando de ver a Levi salir; el rubio solo ladeo la cabeza y dejo ver un gesto de pesar antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Un hombre de verdad sabe aceptar su derrota, Hanji te eligió… aunque no sé por qué pero lo hizo y Yo no quiero ser la causa de su tristeza, la llevare a la opera mañana como le pediste y en verdad espero que lo que estés planeando este a la altura para compensar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… o el misterioso "informante" del periódico no será el único en hacer declaraciones escandalosas.

Levi miro a Moblit sin formar gesto alguno, las palabras del rubio tenían sentido para él, aceptaba que había perdido en ganarse el corazón de Hanji pero aun la amaba y era claro que la seguiría protegiendo.

\- Moblit… puedes estar seguro que cuidare de ella y de nuestro pequeño bebé aun en su vientre. Ahora ¿me permitirías salir de aquí? Erwin me espera afuera.

El rubio meneo la cabeza en señal de que lo siguiera, comenzando a avanzar por el espeso jardín.

– Ven con migo, Hanji tiene que verte salir o se preocupara y quera salir a buscarte.

Moblit camino hacía una de las esquinas seguido por Levi, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pórtico construido en aquella área del jardín.

\- Hice levantar este lugar para que Hanji pudiera trabajar sin salir de la propiedad, nadie la molestara y por supuesto saber que no está poniéndose en peligro ella y el bebé.

\- Pensaría que la idea de su embarazo te molestaría en exceso. Dijo Levi ante lo comentado por Moblit.

El rubio solo procedió a abrir la puerta sin mostrar incomodidad ante lo escuchado. – En efecto si me molesta, el bebé es un pequeño inocente sin culpa alguna y lo que me molesta en verdad es que tenga que sufrir el tenerte a ti de padre.

Levi apretó ligeramente y con molestia los labios por la respuesta de Moblit, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él podría ser un mal padre?

Solo un momento después Moblit entró y salió del lugar con otro equipo en las manos.

\- Dame el que tienes y colócate este; es el mío y está en perfectas condiciones, apresúrate a salir.

\- Moblit… gracias por cuidar de Hanji y mi pequeño… Respondió el pelinegro tomando el equipo.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji se colocó un abrigo sobre su ropa de dormir lista para salir mirando una vez más por el balcón preocupado porque Levi pudiera ser descubierto, cuando vio la figura del varón cruzar el muro en un movimiento rápido. La castaña retomo la calma al verlo salir de forma tan rápida aun que no estaba segura del motivo de su demora; "¿Una falla en el equipo tal vez?".

Una vez fuera Levi camino rápidamente por la acera presuroso aun con la calle completamente vacía era mejor no tentar a la suerte y apenas llegando a la esquina del perímetro vio la carrosa estacionada con la portezuela entre abierta esperando para salir lo antes posible ante algún problema.

Erwin vio subir al pelinegro notando enseguida que el equipo que llevaba no era el inicial, siendo esto evidente, el primero era de color plateado y el que portaba ahora poseía una superficie negra mate.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Tardaste bastante ¿Y cómo cambiaste de equipo? Cuestiono el rubio.

\- Este es de Moblit el mismo me lo dio, el que yo estaba usando fallo antes de que pudiera salir… creo que debo tener la pierna derecha llena de moretones uno de los cables se me enredo al llegar al balcón. Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Entiendo Moblit se comportó muy atento supongo que estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo esta Hanji, te dijo que padece? ¿Estaba en cama, algún rasgo de enfermedad que pudieras ver? Interrogo nuevamente el rubio notando como Levi parecía inquieto.

\- Erwin; voy a ser padre… respondió mientras miraba por la ventana como el carruaje avanzaba dejando atrás la casa Berner y una segunda carrosa que arribaba sin que ellos lo notaran.

Erwin se quedó serio ante lo escuchado asimilando la repentina información. – No estás hablando del bebé de Petra ¿O sí?...

Levi le dedico un gesto de molestia ante aquella respuesta, pero antes que discutir si Erwin se estaba haciendo el tonto para molestarlo o no, afirmo sin ápice de duda en su voz.

\- Hanji está embarazada, su vientre es aun pequeño pero debe tener casi tres meses… estaba tan consternado que no pregunte detalles… a eso se refería en realidad Berner con darle todos los cuidados necesarios, la habitación donde esta tiene chimenea propia para mantenerla cálida y algunos tazones de porcelana con fruta… supongo que al pequeño le da hambre en la noche…

Erwin sonrio al ver a su vez como el pelinegro lo hacía de forma discreta casi como si no notara que lo estaba haciendo. – Sabes Levi, una parte de mi quiere darte un gran golpe en la cabeza por embarazar a Hanji, estoy seguro que ella no planeaba quedar en cinta, y la otra parte de mí solo desea felicitarte por tu próxima paternidad. Pero más importante aún ¿Llevaras acabo tu plan en la Opera? Sabes que en cuanto suceda si todo sale bien, yo saldré dejando el telegrama indicando, este llegara un par de horas antes que yo, espero que Gunter y Erd estén al pendiente para sacar a Petra del palacete… aun creo que fue arriesgado dejarla; por otro lado tampoco era conveniente hacerla hacer el viaje tan apresurado en su condición; de hecho veo que ella tiene solo un mes más de gestación que Hanji.

Levi pensó solo un momento en el hecho de que ambas estaban en cinta con tan poco de diferencia, pero la idea fue dejada de lado concentrándose en su principal objetivo, la opera de mañana y lo que llevaría a cabo. – Ahora solo debemos descansar, ¿Conseguiste los lugares en el evento?

Erwin se relajó ligeramente viendo como parecía que todo iba a pedir de boca, aun que confiarse siempre es un error. – Por supuesto, tengo los accesos a un palco, por cierto no fue nada sencillo, y tuve que cobrar un par de favores y el costo fue elevado en demasía así que espero que no vayas a dimitir en hacer algo tan escandaloso o peor aún que Hanji te de la espada dejándote ahí parado como tonto en medio de todo; ten en cuenta que el que te haya escuchado ahora no es garantía de nada mañana.

\- No tengo duda sobre lo que are y no dudo de que Hanji es compresiva con todo lo que paso además ahora tenemos algo que nos une de forma permanente. Respondió con seguridad el pelinegro.

 **-o-O-o-**

Moblit caminaba hacia la biblioteca donde su padre solía leer hasta ya muy entrada la noche los cierres de semana y ensimismado en su lectura no se percató de la presencia de su hijo hasta que este hablo.

\- Padre tengo algo que decirte… es importante además de otro asunto… ¿Crees que pueda conseguir accesos para la opera de mañana y la recepción?

Su padre lo miro un momento antes de contestar. – Sí claro, aunque no creí que tuvieras ánimos de dejarte ver en público con todo ese escando del periódico que parece no ceder. Pero si quieres ir a la opera puedes hacerlo, el teatro pertenece a nuestra familia desde hace unos años.

Moblit se quedó un poco extrañado de saber aquello pero por otro lado eso representaba una gran ventaja.

\- Deseo llevar a Hanji a la opera mañana…

Su padre esta vez lo miro de forma sería y un tanto molesta. – Moblit no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?, Zoe tiene casi 3 meses de embarazo, su vientre podría ser notado por alguien y un que bien puede ser disimulado con un abrigo en cuanto alguien la reconozca podría causar un alboroto.

Y creo que en vez de estar pensando en ir a la opera deberías pensar en el viaje dentro de 2 días, después de todo si estás dispuesto a hacerte cargo del bebé lo mejor será que la convenzas de que debe nacer lejos de miradas indiscretas y con suerte al nacer se parezca solo a ella porque si se parece a Ackerman ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que su educación tendrá que ser en casa con tutores o en un internado fuera del país, después de todo ese bebé no tiene la culpa y no le ara nada bien vivir entre rumores o miradas insidiosas.

\- Padre… en realidad no creo que ese viaje se vaya a realizar… tengo que explicarte algo… algo incómodo… Interrumpió Moblit a su padre.

La explicación no fue verdaderamente larga pero si infinitamente incomoda, el padre del rubio no concebía la idea de su hijo de permitir que Hanji regresara con Levi y lo que fuera a suceder en la opera podría hacer que las cosas pasaran a bien o a algo terriblemente malo.

Sin embargo aquella difícil conversación se vio interrumpida por unos cortos golpes en la puerta, que secundaron la voz del capitán de vigilancia.

\- Sr. Bernet, Joven Moburitto. En la reja hay una pareja que pregunta por el joven amo y sus amigos, considere echarlos pero sean referido a usted como "Moblit" y han hecho mención del nombre de la joven Zoe y sus otros invitados "Abel, Keiji y Nifa".

Moblit abrió la puerta de la biblioteca para ver al hombre y cuestionar de forma más clara. - ¿Cómo es esa pareja, acaso no te han dado sus nombres? ¿Además, a esta hora?

\- Se presentaron como el matrimonio Zacharius, y ambos son rubios, el varón es considerablemente alto, lleva un bigote corto, la dama es delgada y usa el cabello en un corte pixi. Respondió el capitán de seguridad esperando órdenes.

\- ¿Mike y Nanaba? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Murmuro Moblit mas para sí mismo que para explicarse.

\- Más amigos tuyos… Supongo que sería correcto dejarlos pasar aun que si están apoyando esa locura de Akerman-Zoe no quiero saberlo… Dijo ligeramente molesto el padre del rubio desde atrás.

\- No… en realidad ellos querían que Hanji se fijara en Erwin… Respondió Moblit antes de salir hacia la reja.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Hotel real del rio al oeste del centro.**

Erwin y Levi decencia del carruaje para ingresar en el hotel y descansar tras un buen inicio en su plan, sin embargo al llegar a la recepción el hombre que atendía les llamo con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Sr. Ackerman, Sr. Smit… en su ausencia… en su ausencia llegaron unas personas buscándolos y bueno esas personas no se identificaron pero insistieron en esperarlos en su habitación bajo amenaza… yo quería llamar a la policía pero yo… bueno… una mujer embarazada esta con ellos.

Levi y Erwin se miraron con absoluta seriedad ante aquellas palabras maldiciendo por la bajo. "Las cosas no se pueden joder así ahora" gruño Levi mientras se encaminaba a la escalera seguido por Erwin.

Mientras subían el rubio abrió su saco dejando libre acceso al arma que llevaba con él, la cual fue notada por Levi.

\- Tratemos de "hablar" primero, ese mal nacido trajo a Petra con él y seguramente ya espera que respondamos de esa forma.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación y fue Levi quien abrió entrando de frente y con paso seguro ya esperando encontrarse con la escena, sin embargo lo que vio se notaba un tanto desfasado de lo que esperaba ver.

Kenny se encontraba en el sillón con un periódico entre manos y gesto aburrido por la espera, Petra se hallaba un poco más al fondo en un sofá tomando una taza de té, de igual forma se notaba en calma. Y no había más subordinados que Traute quien ni siquiera estaba en postura de esperar un ataque por el contrario solo miraba por la ventana con vista a un parque cercano.

\- Han demorado demasiado en regresar, podría haberme dormido en este sillón… ¿Qué demonios hacían? ¿Negociando un tratado de paz con Berner?... eso no estaría mal… Dijo Kenny como si su presencia en aquel lugar fuera algo que ellos esperaran encontrar.

Levi gruño con claro enojo y camino al fondo hasta llegar frente a Petra. - ¿Qué ha sucedido, tú y bebé están bien?

Petra dejo a un lado la taza que mantenía entre manos, y hablo con un tono si no tranquilo al menos estable. – Lo siento Levi, cuando ustedes se fueron tu tío ya estaba esperando mi entrada, me ordeno ir por mi abrigo, para venir con él, incluso abordamos el mismo tren… yo le dije lo que sabía y que me entere de lo tuyo con Hanji en la fiesta que diste para Mike…

Kenny miro con algo de fastidio como Petra se explicaba y sin tacto alguno interrumpió -EL PUNTO aquí enano es que tu esposa no me dijo nada relevante o nada más de lo que ya le pude sacar a Farlan en su momento, y aun afirma que el mocoso dentro de ella es tuyo.

El pelinegro miro al mayor cada vez más exasperado, pero al menos parecía que no le había hecho daño a la pelinaranja, probablemente por la afirmación de que el bebé es suyo.

\- Kenny, esta es la última vez que trataras de manejarme como tu títere. Aquí y ahora, solo tú y yo te reto por el poder de la casa Ackerman como tú lo hiciste con tu abuelo. Expreso Levi con absoluta seriedad caminando hacia su tío, mientras desenfundaba su arma en un movimiento rápido, para cuando Kenny se intentó incorporar ya tenía la fría boca del cañón frente a su rostro.

\- ¡Erwin, sal de aquí con Petra! ¡Traute, si intentas algo te matare sin miramientos! Ordeno Levi en un tono alto y demandante.

Ambos rubios quedaron serios ante la escena, Erwin miro a Petra y la insto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que fuera con él, Traute ni siquiera se movió de la ventana, sabía que Levi no se manejaba por contemplaciones si había dicho que la mataría si intervenía lo aria realmente.

Kenny miro a su sobrino un momento y después sonrió como si nada pasara a un con el cañón del arma en la cara. – Levi… ¿Recuerdas cuándo eras solo un niño y en un par de ocasiones te cargue sobre mis hombros por que te gustaba estar en la altura?

Levi frunció el ceño ante lo comentado – No, tú me cargarte un par de ocasiones por que no querías que mis zapatos se mancharan de sangre y mi madre se diera cuenta que me llevabas a ver como cometías tu homicidios.

\- Bueno, bueno; igual fui un buen tío contigo y no es diferente ahora, además no tienes que matarme para ser la cabeza de la familia eso pasara tarde o temprano. Además ni siquiera me has dejado hablar yo quiero…

\- ¡Deja de parlotear! Grito Levi ante la redundancia de su tío. Haciendo que Kenny apretara los labios con su típico gesto de molestia antes de volver a hablar.

\- Ok enano, y que tal esto; Puedes tener tus enredos con Zoe, incluso puedes llevarla a casa; te aseguro que nada le pasara, después de todo no creo que a Petra le moleste no es como que te quiera o algo, pero claro no te puedes divorciar de ella con un bebé en camino.

Los presentes en aquella habitación se extrañaron al escuchar aquello en especial Levi que solo miraba de forma confusa a su tío. – No puedo creer hasta donde puedes llegar por proteger el trasero de los Reiss y no lo niegues que esto solo lo estás haciendo por el artículo del periódico.

Kenny levanto lentamente la mano apartando el arma de su rostro. – Bueno si… eso es verdad no lo voy a negar pero también es por otro detalle pequeño, casi sin importancia… hace más de 20 años pedí la mano de Zoe a su papi y mami y técnicamente dijeron que si, ella era mi primera opción para ser tu prometida, pero bueno muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento; aunque si aún es de tu interés en este momento a mí me conviene que la chica Zoe este contigo por que quien haya publicado ese artículo es un externo, alguien buscando venganza personal y si expuso a Zoe así de fácil para ponerla como carnada es claro que no le importa verla muerta solo para atraer a Uri y a mi aquí, lo que no sabe es que ninguno de nosotros planea dañar a Zoe. Así que se quedara esperando su "oportunidad" de vernos atentar contra ella, no mejor a un se quedara sin opciones a usar si ella vine a ti por su propio paso.

Aunque aún tenemos detalles que ajustar… ¡Ya dime si el hijo de Petra es tuyo o no! No le voy a hacer nada, pero tampoco voy a dejar que un niño con sangre Ackerman se quede sin padre.

Erwin desde su posición levanto una ceja pensando "Hay Kenny si tú supieras que Levi si va a ser papá" y después hablo con un tono casi divertido ente lo que había derivado todo aquello – Oye… Kenny ¿Acaso pretendes que tu sobrino cometa bigamia?

Kenny giro sus grises ojos hacia el rubio con semblante de fastidio por aquel comentario – En mi familia te casa con una sola persona o no te casa nunca, pero en este caso estoy dispuesto hacer una excepción divorcio si él bebe de tu mujer es de otro hombre, aunque públicamente solo empeorara la imagen que tenemos, aún que por otro lado se zanjaría por fin el asunto de los Zoe.

\- Aunque la familia de Hanji nunca recibiría justicia por el crimen cometido. Hablo esta vez Levi con seriedad.

\- Bueno ciertamente pero no podemos solucionarlo todo, Levi tienes que entender que las cosas no pueden ser 100% perfectas aun cuando creas que tienes todos los medios a tu favor. Admito que el asesinato de los Zoe fue una injusticia pero tampoco puedo señalarte al culpable principal porque así como tú ahora quieres proteger a Zoe y a Petra, Yo también deseo proteger a ese culpable principal.

Levi giro su vista hacia el balcón por donde ingreso despacio Uri quien había permanecido ahí en silencio todo el tiempo solo escuchando.

Uri camino hasta quedar cerca del pelinegro y su tío – Dime Levi, ya tienes todo planeado para arreglar las cosas con Zoe ¿cierto? Pregunto tranquilamente mirando como el aludido por fin retiraba lentamente el arma de rostro de Kenny mientras la absoluta seriedad se adueñaba de su gesto.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Casa Berner**

\- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Pregunto Moblit mirando a Mike y Nanaba una vez en la salada principal.

Mike fue el primero en hablar. – Durante nuestro viaje de bodas nos detuvimos en Viena para pasar uno días, Nanaba se quedó en el hotel mientras yo conseguía entradas para el ballet, cuando volvía compre un ramo de flores para ella, estas las envolvieron en una hoja de periódico que casualmente mostraba esto…

Explico el rubio más alto extendiendo una maltrecha hoja que mostraba el artículo que hablaba de los Zoe y Hanji.

\- No podíamos quedarnos así nada más después de leer eso, así que tomamos el primer tren hacia Brno y de ahí otro hacia Praga. ¿Hanji está bien? Hablo esta vez Nanaba con gesto exaltado.

Moblit se pasó la mano por el cabello con algo de cansancio – Esta bien… supongo que ya no tiene caso ocultar cosas, Hanji y los demás están aquí; están bien… y mañana vamos a ir a la ópera, por cierto Levi también estará ahí y les pido que no se exalten cuando vean a Hanji por la mañana.

\- Sucedió algo… ¿Por qué Levi esta en Praga? Cuestiono Mike con intriga mezclada con preocupación.

Moblit se recargo en el sillón y cruzo la pierna buscando una postura más cómoda. – Lamento no poder ofrecerles nada pero todo el personal está durmiendo a esta hora, así que solo pónganse cómodos que les voy a contar ciertos detalles.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji se colocó la bata de noche sobre su ropa de dormir mientras se desperezaba, mirando el reloj de pared noto que eran más de las 8.

\- Hoo… es algo tarde… me estás haciendo dormir más de la cuenta. Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa mirando su vientre, para después acariciarlo. – Hoy veremos a tu papá de nuevo… no sé qué vaya a pasar o como se lo tomara Moblit… más aun ¿Cómo le digo que de repente "quiero ir a la ópera"?

En ello estaba cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta y un momento después la castaña abría encontrándose con Moblit y su amable sonrisa.

\- Hanji, ya estas despierta; no demores en bajar… por cierto; estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir hoy, algo de entretenimiento antes del viaje, ¿Te gustaría ir a la opera? Abra una recepción después para todos los asistentes, te gustara además se dé un lindo atuendo que te sentaría muy bien.

La castaña escucho las palabras del varón mirándolo con detenimiento – Demasiada coincidencia – murmuro, viendo como Moblit se retiraba añadiendo que el desayuno estaría pronto.

\- Moblit… tú lo sabes ¿cierto? Pregunto repentinamente Hanji con un dejo de preocupación y seriedad en su voz haciendo que el rubio se detuviera sin girarse.

Moblit se quedó quieto un momento, era claro que algo tan obvio como eso sería rápidamente notado por Hanji.

\- Si… murmuro girándose lentamente. – Si Hanji, yo le dije que viniera a buscarte; escuche todo… Yo te amo pero quiero que seas feliz… aun cuando esa felicidad se al lado de Ackerman. Pero espero que seas consciente que si hoy corres peligro con él cerca, quieras o no te alejare de ahí. Si Levi no garantiza tu seguridad y la del bebe no regresaras a Francia.

\- Moblit… pronuncio la castaña acercándose hasta el sin saber que palabras decir ante lo escuchado.

El rubio acaricio la mejilla de la fémina y volvió a sonreír de forma amable. – Esta bien Hanji, hable un poco con Levi anoche, no pasara nada malo… Por cierto Mike y Nanaba también aparecieron de repente y tuve que contarles lo sucedido… también les dije que esperas un bebé de Levi… y ahora están haya abajo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Contesto Hanji con más exaltación de la esperada.

 **15 minutos más tarde**

Hanji bajo lentamente la escalera hacia la sala principal donde los demás esperaban, y no tardo en distinguir a ambos rubios sentados entre los demás.

Un casi apenado "hola" salió de sus labios cuando repentinamente Nanaba se levantó y camino a prisa hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

\- ¡HANJI! por todos los cielos ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Es verdad? Exclamo la rubia soltando el repentino abrazo e inclinándose mientras tiraba hacia atrás de la blusa de Hanji sin permiso alguno.

Ahí estaba el pequeño bulto en su vientre, los azules ojos se abrieron con mesura al ver con claridad aquello, colocando una de sus manos sobre este sin hacer demasiada presión.

\- ¿En verdad es de Levi? cuestiono sin retirar la vista del área.

Hanji formo un puchero con sus labios antes de hablar en claro tono de queja. – Si Nanaba, este bebé lleva la sangre de Levi y te agradecería que no dijeras nada ofensivo sobre él.

Nanaba se incorporó quedando frente a frente con la castaña. – Nunca diría algo ofensivo sobre un pequeño bebé. Ahora si te refieres a que no le diga "enano, amargado, gruñón, insensible, irresponsable y odioso" a Levi eso no te lo puedo prometer, por qué lo es… al menos se interesó por el pequeño o eso nos contó Moblit.

Hanji miro un tanto molesta al mencionado pero igual el solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras decía "Sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabrían"

El día transcurrió rápido y con bastante prisa ante la premura de conseguir la ropa adecuada para la opera considerando que se había decidido que todos estarían ahí, aunque era claro que probablemente aquello tomaría por sorpresa al pelinegro.

 **\- 5 de la tarde -**

El cielo se pintaba de tonos rojos naranjas y ocres, mientras el sol baja lentamente en aquel bello horizonte, Hanji observaba su reflejo mientras una de las mozas de la casa terminaba de arreglar su cabello que había sido sujeto en un moño alto circundado por una fina trenza y ambos mechones de su fleco caían lisos sobre su rostro ahora suavemente maquillado.

Una vez finalizado el trabajo la joven salió dejando a Hanji un momento sola, momento que aprovecho para verse en el amplio espejo ahora de pie.

Vestía un fino vestido de diseño delicado algo que no hubiera imaginado llegar a usar nunca, este dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su espalda ajustando en la curva de esta mientras que por delante exactamente donde iniciaba su vientre se abría una serie de pliegues como los largos pétalos de una flor con la clara intención de dejar notar su temprano estado de gestación. Mientras se unían pliegue a pliegue hacia la falda que se desliaba suelta hasta sus tobillos.

\- Te vez hermosa… Escucho decir desde la puerta notando a Moblit de pie en el umbral, ya portando un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca, chaleco interior y corbata combinando en un tono dorado ligeramente quemado a juego de su cabello y ojos.

Hanji lo miro y se sintió ligeramente apenada, sintiendo a su vez lo que Moblit podría estar sintiendo ante lo que ocurriría fuera lo que fuera.

\- Moblit… solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y eres muy importante en mi vida aunque no haya… podido enamorarme de ti.

Moblit sonrió nuevamente de forma calmada y comprensiva acercándose. – Esta bien Hanji, el amor no es algo que puedas obligar en otra persona. Y aunque no seas para mí, quiero verte sonreír.

La castaña lo miro un momento y después sintió la necesidad de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos verdes cuando el tomo su barbilla y la izo mirarlo nuevamente.

\- Hanji… nunca te arrepientas de elegir tu felicidad… Pronuncio el varón para después colocarse a su lado ofreciendo su brazo para salir.

Y mientras ambos salían hacia donde los demás esperan Moblit se repitió un pensamiento más.

\- Ahora solo queda ver si Ackerman está a la altura…

 **-o-O-o-**

 **Teatro principal**

Las carrosa de los asistentes se alineaban para dejar paso a los concurrentes al evento, y las miradas de indiscreción no se hicieron esperar cuando una gran carrosa jalada por 4 hermosos caballos percherones con el escudo de los Berner labrado en los costados se detuvo frente al acceso principal, la puerta se abrió y los primeros en bajar fueron Mike y Nanaba, ella con un elegante vestido blanco corte "sirena" con una abertura el lado derecho. Él con un elegante traje negro con corbata en el mismo tono y camisa gris. Tras ellos descendieron Nifa, Abel y Keiji, ella con un elegante vestido tipo Sheath color vino, Abel y Keiji a cada lado de ella portaban trajes color gris Oxford, camisas de un blanco satinado y corbatas gris claro tipo plastrón.

Y al final bajo Moblit quien tendió su mano de forma caballerosa para que Hanji descendiera.

Cada una de las miradas apuntó directo hacia Hanji, la observaron con detenimiento, la acompañante de Moburitto Berner era Hanji Zoe.

La castaña sintió todos aquellos ojos posándose en ella y con algo de vacilación tomo el brazo de Moblit apenas bajo de la carrosa. "Entremos" dijo en voz baja.

\- Entremos ahora, nos llevaran al palco reservado. Pidió Moblit a los demás que esperaban a unos pasos de ellos. Y apenas avanzado lo suficiente para llegar al umbral de la puerta otra carreta se detuvo frente al mismo punto y cuando la puerta se abrió los murmullos inundaron el lugar haciendo que Hanji y su grupo se giraran por pura curiosidad de saber quién generaba tanto barullo además de ellos.

Y ahí lo vieron bajando de la negra carrosa, tirada por blancos caballos, Levi ponía pie en la abrillantada loseta de acceso al Teatro, portando un traje y camisa negros como sus cabellos, un chaleco de gris platinado como sus ojos, sobre ello una gabardina tres cuartos en un tono vino oscurecido, con manos enguantadas en cuero gris y sus cabello peinado hacia atrás dejando solo unos muy finos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente.

La imagen del joven amo de la casa Ackerman izo, ruborizar a más de una de las damas presentes, y el solo se giró momentáneamente para ayudar a Petra a descender, y tras ella bajo Erwin vestido de igual forma con un elegante traje negro, el rubio extendió ligeramente la mano y recibió la de Petra brindada por Levi que parecía cederle su acompañamiento de una forma extrañamente caballerosa.

Una vez libre hecho aquello Levi camino hacia el frente encontrando su mirada con la de Hanji.

El pelinegro la observo casi de forma extasiada, Hanji se veía aún más hermosa de lo que había pensado aun que igual si hubiera ido al teatro con su ropa habitual la seguiría viendo hermosa.

La castaña no supo cómo reaccionar, sí; Levi estaba ahí pero… ¿Por qué también lo estaban Petra y Erwin? Se preguntó completamente confusa. Inesperadamente para ella Levi se colocó de frente y sin aviso tomo una de sus manos inclinándose ligeramente para besarla.

Después levanto la mirada hacia los pliegues del vestido y casi en un susurro le dijo – Te vez encantadora y agradezco que también pensaras en su comodidad.

Aquello sucedía de un momento a otro, Moblit miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar y peor a un fue cuando vio a Kenny y Uri descender también de aquella carrosa.

Aun que del otro lado las cosas no eran menos sorpresivas, Kenny miro a Hanji al otro lado del área donde estaba, miro su bello arreglo, miro su lindo vestido pero sobre todo miro el pequeño vientre bajo los pliegues.

\- Esto… ¿Es una jodida broma? Mascullo para sí.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Navy blue glasses** Jejeje casi ya se imaginó andar con su mini Levi en brazos (*w*). Aún sigo pensando en un buen título.

 **Maisisi11** Algo tierno después de tanto drama (n_n), el momento de la opera a llegado y todo viéndose entre todos jujuju (nwn).

 **Kotomi** LeviHan es amor (*3*), más emotividad pronto ;)

 **Averdia** Moblit aun expresa su cariño por Hanji queriendo verla feliz, jejeje pronto pasaran cosas en la Opera y nadie se quedara ajeno a los acontecimientos.

 **Dy** Espero sorprender un poco más con lo que va a pasar aquí, bueno a lo mejor ay quien ya se lo espera pero aun así espero que emocione (*w*) Mike y Nanaba han regresado a escena :D


	34. Cap 34 Disparo

**Cap. 34 Disparo**

Aquello se había tornado extraño e incómodo, las miradas se cruzaban entre si y la tensión del momento era palpable en el mismo aire.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? Cuestiono Hanji mirando con desconfianza al pelinegro.

Levi se incorporó nuevamente y respondió en un tono bajo pero claro. - Las cosas se complicaron pero te pido un poco de fe en mí.

La castaña no aparto la desconfianza de su mirada, aquello le incomodaba demasiado, repentinamente Moblit intervino tomando de la nada la mano de Levi en un saludos mientras hablaba con suficiente volumen en su voz para ser oído al rededor.

\- Ackerman, es un gusto ver que asistieras a mi recomendación y veo que has traído contigo a otros invitados… siempre es grato ver que podemos enmendar las discusiones que tuvieron nuestros padres y abuelos para que al fin nuestras familias estén en paz.

Levi sintió la presión sobre su mano y el enojo en los ojos del rubio. Debía moverse con cuidado las cosas no podían salir mal esa noche.

\- No podría faltar a algo tan importante, la presencia de los demás fue "sorpresiva" y no deseaban perderse esta presentación en especial por que ahora tienen una percepción diferente de la "historia" que veremos.

\- Eso espero Levi… eso espero… Le respondió casi en un susurro Moblit entendiendo lo que le decía de forma velada, antes de soltarle la mano e instar a los demás a entrar.

Mientras avanzaban Mike fue el único que se giró mirando a Erwin con una expresión interrogante pero este no realizó ningún gesto que pudiera dar a entender algo.

Tras unos segundo Levi entro seguido por sus "acompañantes" mientras al final del grupo Uri al parejo de Kenny no aparto la vista de Hanji hasta que quedo fuera de su campo visual.

\- Kenny… ella está embarazada… Zoe está embarazada y por el tamaño de su vientre debe tener unos 3 meses, solo hay dos probabilidades ese bebé o es de Berner o es de tu sobrino. ¿No habías dicho que ella siempre parecía rechazarlo en temas de cama?

Kenny solo frunció el ceño sin responder, para adelantarse hasta su sobrino quien caminaba unos metros adelante sin importarle dejarlos atrás, notando con fastidio como Kenny le emparejaba.

\- ¿¡Por qué demonios Zoe está en cinta!? Interrogo casi gruñendo las palabras.

\- Porque eso suele pasarle a una mujer si terminas dentro de ella. Respondió el peligro con un tono que a los oídos de Kenny pareció ladino.

\- Es tuyo… embarazaste a Zoe… ¡Embarazaste a dos mujeres con un mes de diferencia! Respondió Kenny cerrándole el paso mientras lo miraba de forma reprobatoria. - ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? Aun que es obvio que no estabas pensando con la cabeza que debes.

Levi miro un momento a su tío casi disfrutando de verlo exasperado ¿Tanto le importaba?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No eras tú el que quería nietos? Tras aquella respuesta el peligro rodeo al más alto y siguió hasta el balcón designado.

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que este estaba a la derecha del balcón principal a 3 metros de donde estaba Hanji y los demás.

Levi observo a la castaña, sentada aun lado de Moblit y como ella lo miraba a su vez expectante, el peligro forma una palabra con los labios que ella no tuvo tiempo de entender cuando su atención fue interrumpida por la voz del maestro de ceremonias que comenzó con los anuncios y entre estos nombro:

\- Y nos enaltecemos de tener como espectadores al Joven amo de la casa Berner, Moburitto Berner junto a su bella acompañante la srta. Hanji Zoe junto a sus distinguidos amigos; en el palco principal, y no menos relevante a su derecha en el segundo palco tenemos la presencia de otras figuras reconocidas en sociedad, el Sr. Kenny Ackerman, el Sr. Uri Reiss así como a su vez el joven amo de la casa Ackerman y su bella esposa en feliz espera.

Levi dejo ver un gesto de clara irritación ante aquellas palabras, para después voltear su mirada hacia Hanji que ya ni siquiera lo veía ahora solo manteniendo la vista al frente con gesto de enojo, a su vez se topó con los rostros molestos de Mike que lo juzgaba con solo la mirada y Nanaba que se limitaba a verlo feo.

El pelinegro solo cruzo los brazos con fastidio y en aquella tención se encontraban sin que ninguno de los ocupantes de ambos palcos viera a la distancia al otro lado del teatro la mirada furtiva de un espectador entre las sobras, con planes propios.

Hanji se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, para después ver de reojo hacia el palco vecino notando como un hombre vestido como trabajador del teatro hablaba con ellos.

\- Le pedí a uno de los encargados les pidiera dejar sus armas durante la ópera y la recepción, es solo por seguridad; si realmente las intenciones de Levi son ciertas no tendría que tener problema con dejar su arma unas horas. Dijo Moblit a Hanji al notar su mirada sobre lo que sucedía.

En efecto aun lado el trabajador les pedía dejaran sus armas en una canasta de mimbre que había llevado con él y entre las negativas de Kenny, la duda de Erwin y la creciente molestia de Levi este fue el primero en ceder dejando en la sesta el corto revolver que siempre cargaba con él, después Erwin y con algo de desconcierto para los dos primeros, Uri deposito la propia que ni siquiera sabían traía con él. Finalmente Levi solo miro fijamente a Kenny que a regañadientes extrajo dos armas cortas que guardaba siempre dentro de su saco.

\- Más te vale que no seamos nosotros quienes terminemos con una bala en la cabeza. Gruño Kenny mientras el trabajador se retiraba del palco.

Erwin se aclaró lo voz para tener la atención de los demás antes de hablar. – Bueno Sr. Kenny esto no estaría pasando si no hubieran venido aquí, la idea es que solo nos vieran a Levi y a mí, ¿Acaso cree que Moblit y Hanji están felices de verlos a ustedes dos y a Petra?

Kenny curvo ambas cejas con enojo y punzo con fuerza su dedo sobre el pecho de Erwin casi empujándolo. – Cállate Smit te faltan como 25 años más para hablarme de esa forma.

Erwin solo se mantuvo serio, mientras las luces en rededor comenzaban a apagarse marcando el inicio de la ópera, viéndose solo una gran luz blanca sobre el escenario.

El telón se levantó de forma lenta y elegante corriendo sus tres cortinajes para ver el bello escenario que mostraba a una joven cogiendo flores de un hermoso jardín.

\- "Florist et flos viridis et grisa". Leyó Hanji viendo el fino folleto de lino impreso que reposaba a un lado de su asiento.

\- "La florista y la flor de verde y gris" Esta en latín es solo un capricho del director de arte que aparezca el título de la obra en otro idioma. Respondió Moblit cogiendo el folleto. – Es la historia de una joven dama que siempre recoge flores en un gran jardín abandonado y sin saberlo siempre es observada por un demonio dueño de aquel lugar solitario, pero al contemplarla durante tanto tiempo se termina enamorando de ella, tomando la forma de un joven para conquistarla, pero al ser la chica un alma pura y buena el cielo envía un ángel para evitar esa unión, y claro para poner drama al asunto el ángel también termina enamorándose de ella. Explico el rubio para Hanji y los demás.

Y de esta forma la historia narrada en el escenario continuo entre bellos cantos y exquisitos bailes.

-o-O-o-

Petra miraba a través de unos pequeños binoculares proporcionados por el mismo teatro en caso de ser solicitados, no tanto a los actores o a la bella decoración, si no a algo más puntual que había notado casi por casualidad y no podía ignorar. Y hasta que pudo verificarlo llamo la atención del pelinegro.

\- Levi… ve esto. Llamo la chica.

\- ¿Qué? Fue la respuesta seca del varón.

\- Solo mira. Reclamo ella halando un poco de su brazo sin querer decir lo que le estaba causando preocupación, haciendo que Levi finalmente tomara los binoculares y viera que era aquello que provocaba lo estuviera fastidiando.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto un momento observando entre las oscuras filas de los asientos en el nivel inferior pero ahora la inquietud se apodero de él. – ¿Farlan?... ¿Cómo demonios está aquí?

\- Yo vi primero a Erd pero se perdió entre la salida a la derecha del escenario. Murmuro la pelinaranja.

\- Entones Gunther y Auruo también deben estar aquí. Respondió Levi bajando los binoculares al mismo tiempo que sintió la necesidad de girar su vista hacia Hanji que precisamente en aquel momento lo miraba con un claro reproche en sus ojos, ella no sabía lo que el acababa de ver, Levi entendía que para ella la imagen solo era verlo ahí muy cerca de Petra mientras se cuchicheaban cosas.

Hanji le debido una última expresión de fastidio antes de girarse y decirle algo a Moblit quien solo se levantó y cambio lugar con ella

Levi mostró su expresión más agria y se levantó para salir sin decir palabra alguna.

Uri miro un momento hacia el balcón principal y nuevamente se dirigió a Kenny. - Esto no va bien.

 **-o-O-o-**

Levi bajo las escaleras del palco hacia el pasillo principal entro en silencio al área de asientos en la parte baja del teatro y camino entre las filas buscando en la oscuridad y tras varios minutos lo vio, en definitiva era Farlan quien estaba ahí en una de la esquinas cerca del escenario.

El peligro se acercó despacio para tomarlo del brazo y prácticamente por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Cuestiono casi con ira.

Farlan lo miro un par de segundos antes de contestar - Gunther y Erd vieron a Kenny llevándose a Petra, además sabían de tus planes para hacer algo esta noche, ¿No es claro que todo termina ahora? Para bien o para mal. No podíamos quedarnos solo encerrados en ese departamento esperando.

\- ¿Cómo entraron al teatro? Cuestiono Levi mirando en rededor.

\- Nos colamos por el área de entregas, hay mucha gente esta noche, así que nos hacemos pasar por ayudantes externos… ahora… ¿Que debemos hacer?

El peligro miro a su querido amigo considerando las probabilidades.

\- Las cosas se han complicado, Hanji está nuevamente enojada con migo aun que pude explicarle las cosas, sin embargo el que Kenny llegara lo está arruinando todo… pensaba hacer una declaración durante la recepción sobre que me separaría de Petra y deseaba pedir a Hanji su mano, pero no creo que ahora ella quiera escuchar, lo más probable es que quiera irse a penas termine la opera… debe pensar que me estoy burlando de ella al verme al lado de Petra.

\- Si quieres arreglar la humillación que le hiciste pasar en la boda de Mike y además decirle a todos aquí que estás dispuesto a todo por ella tendrás que dar todo un espectáculo, Yo te puedo ayudar y Petra tendría que hablar también. Pero ten en cuenta que después de eso, los periódicos de aquí a Francia hablaran de esta noche por semanas, eso y que tu familia será señalada de por vida. ¿Zoe tiene algo que lo valga? Cuestiono Farlan ante la explicación.

\- Esta en cinta, 3 meses. Fue la respuesta del pelinegro

Farlan le miro y conteniéndose de alzar la voz hablo en un tono bajo pero alterado - ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que en cinta? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Levi entorno los ojos con molestia por aquella reacción pero prefirió concentrarse en lo que aria. - Escucha Farlan necesito que estés cerca junto con Auruo, no sé si Hanji quiera irse aun tras escucharme pero en verdad necesitare su apoyo si decide no creerme.

\- ¿Quieres diga que tu Tío nos secuestró para chantajearte? Cuestiono el rubio.

Pero Levi solo miro hacia la orquesta y respondió con simpleza - Di lo que tengas que decir si es necesario.

 **-o-O-o-**

Transcurrieron cerca de dos horas y la opera entonaba su escena final, las luces se encendieron poco a poco, los espectadores aplaudían aquella presentación y comenzaban a moverse hacia el gran salón perteneciente al teatro donde todo estaba preparado para la recepción.

Hanji se levantó de su asiento mirando de reojo el palco de junto, sabía que Levi había salido y no había regresado, en aquel momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Erwin quien hablo con suficiente claridad para ser oído por ella.

\- Hanji no seas injusta solo dale una oportunidad en la recepción.

\- ¡Erwin, ¿Enserio ahora estas de su lado?! Sabes lo que hizo y lo que no hizo. Reclamo Mike mientras los demás solo miraban.

Erwin sonrío a su ahora enojado amigo y respondió con calma. - Cierto Mike, pero tú estás molesto por que aún no sabes lo que ara.

Tras ello Erwin siguió a los demás sin agregar más palabras a su respuesta.

Hanji solo lo miro salir cuando sintió la mano de Moblit tomar suavemente su hombro instándola a bajar del balcón.

 **-o-O-o-**

 **20 minutos más tarde**

Todo en aquel salón era hermoso, las altas paredes de blanco satinado mostraban bellísimos cuadros al óleo cuyas imagines representaban escenas de grandes obras.

Cada rincón de aquel lugar era iluminado por la blanca luz de enormes candelabros de cristal cortado y pequeños cuarzos pulidos.

La gente se movía de un lado al otro entre conversaciones, baile y bebida.

Hanji permanecía sentada en una mesa, seria y alejada de la pista de baile con Moblit acompañándola.

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar? cuestiono el rubio. - Los demás parecen estar bien, y Kenny no se ha acercado…

Hanji parecía incomoda apenas dando una mirada al rededor. - No quiero… todos me miran… aunque nunca me importo tener las mirada sobre mi, ahora… es diferente…

Moblit tomo con suavidad la mano trigueña jalando con amabilidad pero de forma firme.

\- Hanji te ven por qué saben quién eres y te ven por qué hay quien ya noto a tu pequeño. Pero no quiero verte en esta situación, así no eres tú, nunca has sido tímida o te ha importado lo que los demás piensen de ti. Y si alguien se atreve insinuar alguna estupidez are que lo echen del lugar. Después de todo el teatro es de mi familia.

Tras aquello el rubio llevo a Hanji hacia la pista donde varias parejas disfrutaban de la música interpretada por la orquesta del teatro. Y así la pareja comenzó a bailar al compás de aquellas melodías.

Las cosas parecían en calma pero al final de la interpretación una mano tomo al Moblit por el hombro, tanto el como Hanji se giraron encontrándose con Erwin.

\- Me permitirías la siguiente pieza con la dama. Menciono más como atención a sus modales que como cortesía, tomando la mano de Hanji y llevándola unos metros adelante, mientras la tomaba por la cintura en posición de la siguiente pieza.

\- Es verdad… estas en espera de un pequeño bebé. Aunque Levi me lo dijo necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¿Donde esta Levi? él no ha hecho más que recordarme que esta "felizmente" casado. Recrimino la castaña.

Erwin mantuvo el ritmo sin caer en el reclamo de la fémina. - Petra no debería estar aquí, Kenny nos siguió trayéndola de manera forzada, él tenía un plan ya trazado para esta noche pero con Kenny aquí las cosas se complicaron.

\- Mi pregunta no ha sido respondida. Refuto la castaña mirando al rubio con molestia.

Pero antes de otra contestación por parte de él una tercera voz se hizo notar.

\- Bien… bien… así que, ¿eso es del enano… cierto? Se escuchó decir a Kenny quien se había acercado bastante y ahora señalaba con descaro el vientre de Hanji.

 **-o-**

A varios metros de ahí cerca de la mesa de licores un hombre observaba serio con una copa en la mano la escena que comenzaba a recrearse en aquella área de la pista.

\- Esto se está volviendo aún más interesante que las narrativas de la ópera, Zoe frente a frente con Ackerman y Reiss, los causantes de su desgraciada vida, mientras ella a su vez ahora lleva un bebé dentro… ¿Será del sobrino de Kenny o de Berner?

\- Señor Pixi esto está mal, lo vea como lo vea esto no terminara bien. Pronuncio en voz baja en forma de reclamo Rico que permanecía seria junto a su Jefe.

\- Bien acepto que las cosas se ponen mal, pero yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada o que la forma de encontrarse seria en un lugar lleno de gente. Menos que Kenny y Uri entrarían a un lugar completamente dominado por Berner… ahora solo podemos observar que pasara.

 **-o-**

\- Esa no es manera de decir las cosas Kenny, veras niña no es intención de Kenny parecer un histérico pero la idea de que el pequeño en tu vientre sea de Levi lo está perturbando mucho en especial porque Petra la esposa de este afirma que el bebé que ella lleva es de Levi. Intervino Uri tratando de iniciar un diálogo civilizado.

Hanji sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquellas palabras "Petra afirma que el bebé que lleva es de Levi", el sentimiento de sentirse burlada una vez más cayó sobre ella de forma abrumadora.

Erwin meneo la cabeza en forma negativa mientras miraba a los dos mayores, pero Hanji percibiendo aquel movimiento como la confirmación de lo que sentía y soltándose abruptamente del rubio. Hablo en voz alta y clara "al demonio quien escuche".

\- ¡Quien sea el padre de este bebé no les incumbe! y sus problemas no me interesan, ¡Por mí los Ackerman pueden irse al demonio! Aunque claro "Si no es mucha molestia" ¡Dejen de intentar matarme!

El salón entero quedo en silencio, Hanji se dio media vuelta y avanzo, Erwin trato de tomarla por el brazo pero fue detenido por Moblit quien se interpuso, Kenny tardo un par de segundos en retomar el hilo de lo ocurrido y avanzo hacia Hanji que se alejaba sin embargo su paso fue detenido en seco por Mike quien se interpuso con clara amenaza.

Hanji continuo avanzando cuando de la nada una nueva figura se vio frente a ella deteniéndola.

\- ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Todo es un mal entendido!

Hanji escucho a Farlan quien ahora le cerraba el paso.

\- ¿Tu aquí?… o ya veo, lo que Levi dijo de ti también era mentira, a ti no te pasa nada. Reclamo Hanji tratando de evadirlo.

Pero Farlan la detuvo nuevamente y sin más alzo el rostro dejando ver a la castaña la fina cicatriz bajo su barbilla. Agregando. - Levi no te mintió, fue chantajeado por Kenny.

\- ¡Eso es verdad lo mismo hizo con migo usando al padre de mi hijo!

La castaña se giró ahora escuchando la voz de Petra a sus espaldas. La chica estaba ahí parada ahora acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio.

\- ¡Hey aléjense de ella! Pronuncio otra voz, esta perteneciente a Abel que se acercaban junto con Nifa y Keiji.

Petra un poco asustada al verse prácticamente rodeada por los demás se abrazó a Auruo que la tomo entre sus brazos de forma protectora mientras ella hablaba.

\- Este hombre es Auruo mi cochero personal y el padre de mi bebé, no Levi… Yo nunca me he acostado con él, solo tenemos una relación de complicidad, si dije que Levi era el padre fue para protegerme de Kenny y lo que pudiera hacernos.

Hanji se quedó en silencio, ahora no sabía que creer. Lo siguiente que escucho fue la voz de Nanaba que también se había acercado ya.

\- Y si eso es verdad ¿Dónde está Levi? Cuestiono la rubia.

\- Estoy aquí. Se escuchó de forma clara haciendo que todos miraran en dirección al cóncavo escenario al fondo del salón.

\- Hanji… perdona mi ausencia, yo deseaba hace una bella presentación para ti, no contaba con que Kenny joderia las cosas. Hablo nuevamente Levi desde aquel escenario.

La castaña lo miro con gesto serio antes de hablar. - Me voy Levi, mi pequeño y yo no tenemos necesidad de más exhibiciones públicas.

Hanji pronuncio aquello y después se dio la media vuelta avanzando hacia la puerta principal seguida por sus amigos. Ella quiso apretar el paso cuando escucho la voz del pelinegro una vez más, pero esta vez en el alto tono de una melodía, que se alzaba en su portentosa voz.

 **Donde la luz titila lejos de la costa,**

 **a través de las mareas del océano,**

 **nosotros brillamos bajo el sol naciente.**

 **Mientras que flotamos en el agua,**

 **te observo en silencio.**

 **Oh, tus ojos revelan lo que arde en tu interior.**

La fémina se giró lentamente ante las palabras de salían en forma de estrofas acompañadas de la música.

 **Sienta lo que sienta por ti,**

 **tu pareces preocupada solo de ti misma,**

 **¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me pudieras ver a mí también?**

 **Porque te amo.**

 **¿Hay algo que pueda hacer simplemente para llamar algo tu atención?**

 **En las olas he perdido todo rastro tuyo,**

 **¿Dónde estás?**

Los demás a su alrededor solo observaban sin atreverse a interrumpir aquello.

 **Después de todo, fui a la deriva hasta la orilla,**

 **a través de las corrientes de los océanos**

 **susurros malgastados en la arena.**

 **Mientras que bailábamos en el agua,**

 **estaba sincronizado contigo,**

 **pero ahora el sonido del amor está desafinado.**

Los ojos de Hanji se humedecieron ligeramente mientras los pasos de pelinegro comenzaban a acortar la distancia sin perder tono o elevación en su canto.

 **Sienta lo que sienta por ti,**

 **tu pareces preocupada solo de ti misma,**

 **¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me pudieras ver a mí también?**

 **Porque te amo,**

 **¿Hay algo que pueda hacer simplemente para llamar algo tu atención?**

 **En las olas he perdido todo rastro tuyo,**

 **¿Dónde estás?**

Ahora frene a frente sus ojos se prendieron de la mirada del otro, Levi extendió sus manos tomando las de la fémina y las condujo hacia sus labios depositando un corto beso, pasando después a arrodillarse frene a ella.

\- Hanji concédeme el honor de hacerte mi esposa. Pronuncio él mientras cada mirada en torno a ellos quedaba impávida ante lo que apreciaban.

La castaña sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta, impidiendo las palabras salieran de ella, pero su expresión dejaba ver que todo el miedo, duda y dolor había desaparecido en aquel momento.

El peligro soltó un momento las manos de ella concentrándose en las propias, deslizando fuera de su anulas el anillo de la familia Ackerman cual le había dado Kenny durante la boda forzada.

Los cuchicheos se hicieron notar en aquel acto, al ver como él entregaba tan valiosa joya familiar deslizandolo en el dedo anular de ella, como muestra de cuan enserio era su petición.

Hanji quiso cuestionar sobre su situación de matrimonio actual pero nada dijo al notar como en los dedos del varón no había otro anillo que enturbiara el momento.

 **-o-**

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con marcado enojo, pero nada podía hacer, nada que no lo dejara aún más mal parado de lo que ya estaba con todo lo dicho antes.

\- Sabes Kenny… creo que nos conviene irnos de viaje, uno muy largo y lo antes posible antes de que la gente tome importancia a lo que dijo Farlan y Petra antes o el comentario de Zoe sobre los intentos de asesinato.

Dijo Uri en voz baja a su amigo que no paraba de rumiar algo entre dientes.

Y un momento después Kenny pareció soltar aire contenido en los pulmones casi con resignación y se acercó donde la pareja ahora se abrazaba.

Al otro lado de las mesas Pixi se peinaba uno de sus bigotes con dos dedos mientras encurvaba una ceja. - Vaya… pues esto no salió como lo planeaba… ho bueno supongo que mejor nos retiramos.

\- ¿Dejara de lado su venganza señor? pregunto Rico casi intrigada.

\- O no claro que no, pero supongo que ahora usare eso que dijo ese jovencito rubio y la próxima ex-esposa de Levi Ackerman y hacerles un escándalo a Kenny y Uri es lo menos que espero después de todo esto.

Pixi termino su copa y se encamino hacia la salida seguido por Rico, repentinamente noto entre toda la gente inmóvil una silueta que avanzo casi de forma furtiva haciendo que el mismo se detuviera.

Lo que sucedido después rompió con la inmovilidad del lugar y el tiempo pareció correr ínfimamente más rápido.

Kenny se había acercado a la pareja mirando como permanecían ahora abrazados. – Ok… enano tu ganas quédate con Zoe, pero se consiente que abra muchas cosas por…

\- ¡AL INFIERNO CON LA ULTIMA DE USTEDES! Se escuchó en un grito que invadió cada rincón del salón seguido por una estruendosa detonación que abrió paso al horror en aquella escena.

La bala rasgo el aire inerte del lugar, Moblit fue el primero en reaccionar queriendo servir de obstáculo entre la muerte y Hanji sin embargo el proyectil traspaso limpiamente la carne de su brazo dejando un emanante chorro de sangre mientras seguía con su dirección en la misma fracción de segundo que Levi tomaba con fuerza a la castaña girándose colocándose el como objetivo sin alcanzar a hacerla a un lado, el frio plomo entro por su espalda atravesando su cuerpo alcanzando a Hanji y saliendo por la espalda de la fémina, para finalizar su avance al incrustarse en la saliente de granito de una fuente interior a unos metros de ellos.

Erwin se giró y pudo ver en las manos del atacante el arma que él había traído y le confiscaron en el balcón, misma arma que había construido Hanji para él durante su estancia en Inglaterra.

Kenny entro en shock por escasos segundos viendo casi en cámara lenta como Levi y Hanji se derrumbaban frente a sus ojos, ambos cuerpos quedaron inmóviles en el suelo mientras un rojo charco comenzaba a formarse bajo de ellos.

\- !DETENGALO YAAA! . Fue el grito que regreso a Kenny a la realidad, ubicando quien lo daba.

Moblit ordenaba aquello entre la mezcla de su voz y un doloroso alarido mientras apretaba su brazo que sangraba copiosamente.

Kenny movió rápidamente su vista entre los cuerpos en el suelo y la figura del hombre huyendo con el arma en la mano mientras era perseguido por varios hombres, y ordeno.

\- ¡TRAUTE!

El solo nombre hizo que una alta figura se moviera velos entre la gente, Traute que había permanecido desapercibida entre la concurrencia general, se movió más rápido que cualquiera en aquella persecución su ágil cuerpo pasaba por encima de las mesas con hábiles saltos casi como si volara sobre los obstáculos.

En cuestión de segundos le cerró el paso al perpetrador y con una patada directa al rostro lo lanzo sobre una de las mesas al final del salón.

Tomo con fuerza por el saco al sujeto y lo arrastro hacia el frente mientras le arrancaba una maltrecha mascara de tela con lo que hasta ahora había pretendido ocultar su identidad.

Para cuando pudo enfocar la vista al frente lo que vio fue a Kenny con los ojos concentrados en odio y el metal de uno de los cuchillos tomado de alguna mesa de comida.

\- Rod… eres una maldita mierda… gruño Kenny mientras observaba al hermano de Uri autor de aquel disparo.

Sin miramiento Kenny coloco el filo del cuchillo sobre la garganta y comenzó a presionar, hubiera cortado aquel cuello de no ser por un par de manos que le sujetaron con fuerza jalándolo.

\- NO LO HARAS! Exclamo Uri ahora tirando de él.

Erwin tomo a Hanji entre sus brazos cargándola y Mike a Levi. - ¡No hay tiempo que perder necesitamos atención médica urgente! Ordeno el rubio mientras tanto el cómo Mike se llenaban poco a poco de la sangre de aquellos infortunados.

Moblit se acercó con el dolor marcado en su rostro mientras Abel apretaba su herida tratando de detener la hemorragia.

\- Mi carroza… suelten la unión de arrastre y coloquen una de las carrozas sin techo… es más ligera… Ordeno finalmente el rubio más bajo antes de caer también en inconsciencia.

 **-o-O-o-**

Los portentosos caballos parecían volar sobre el empedrado tirando de una carroza más liviana transportando a todo lo que daban sus patas a los heridos, Erwin en las riendas azuzaba a los caballos tratando de ganar preciosos minutos en aquel traslado, mientras Nifa intentaba desesperadamente detener la sangre de Hanji y Mike hacia lo mismo con Levi. Moblit permanecía recargado con ayuda de Abel en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

Las Luces del hospital se alzaron frente a ellos entrando al aparcadero con estrépito, fue Erwin quien bajo primero entrando al lobby de aquel sanatorio buscando ayuda lo más rápido posible.

 **\- 1 hora más tarde -**

Cada minuto se tornaba lento y denso en aquella sala de espera, cuando repentinamente entraron Kenny, Farlan, Petra, Auruo, Keiji y Nanaba, encontrándose a Erwin y Mike sentados con un gesto tétrico y serio ambos con la ropa manchada de sangre después del apresurado traslado, y unas bancas más atrás Nifa no paraba de sollozar mientras Abel trataba de calmarla.

\- ¿Cómo está todo aquí? Cuestiono Kenny con una seriedad que nunca le habían visto.

Erwin fue quien contesto con el mismo semblante. - Están en intervención ahora mismo… aún no sabemos nada, pero el rostro del cirujano no auguro nada bueno al saber que Hanji está embarazada.

Kenny se dejó caer pesadamente sobre otra de las bancas, sentía que se lo llevaba el demonio, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió de aquella forma? se cuestionó. La respuesta era clara, cuando era solo un niño y su abuelo les dijo que sus padres habían sido asesinados… ahora se sentía de aquella forma nuevamente y como en aquel momento no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Esperar que sus errores no le quitaran a su sobrino y la mujer que había elegido para llevar a su pequeño nieto.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Maisis11** Gracias (*w*) La declaración se hizo los hechos se expusieron ahora casi alcanzado el objetivo falta librar un predicamento más (OuO).

 **Dy** Gracias (*w*) Ya se expuso lo ocurrido Levi mostro a todos lo que sentía pero las cosas no son siempre fáciles (OuO).


	35. Cap 35 Unión

**Cap. 35 Unión**

El reloj de la blanca sala marcaba más de las 3 de la madrugada, todos los implicados continuaban en espera de saber algo, solo Petra dormía entre los brazos de Auruo debido a la soñolencia que le causaban sus 4 meses de gestación.

Repentinamente una de las puertas del interior se abrió saliendo de ella un hombre vestido con una bata blanca llena de sangre.

\- ¿Moblit Berner? Cuestión el cirujano.

Nifa, Keiji y Abel se incorporaron al instante.

\- El Sr. Berner se encuentra en recuperación, su brazo esta lacerado y la bala quemo ligeramente el musculo, pero se recuperara en unos meses, se encuentra consiente y pueden pasar a verlo solo 2 personas. Explico el hombre para pasar después a revisar una lista en su tabla de anotaciones.

\- ¿Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe? Pronuncio una vez revisado ambos nombres provocando que todos ahí mantuvieran la respiración ante lo que fueran a escuchar.

\- El Sr. Levi Ackerman fue llevado al área de reposo para pacientes graves, pero se encuentra fuera de peligro, sin embargo necesitamos sangre para una nueva transfusión, debido a que su tipo de sangre no es tan común y la reserva del hospital es limitada, además de ello presentaba la clavícula derecha fracturada, área por donde paso la bala. ¿Algún pariente sanguíneo?

Kenny se adelantó sin pensarlo hasta colocarse frente al médico. – Yo, soy su tío materno y tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre "A".

El medico asintió con el mismo semblante serio. – Hanji Zoe sigue en intervención, la bala rozo su pulmón derecho, no hay perforación pero perdió bastante sangre igual que Ackerman sin embargo su caso es más delicado por el embarazo.

Las opciones a usar se nos reducen gravemente por la presencia del bebé. Les informare de su condición en cuanto termine la operación, Sr. Ackerman sígame por favor le tomaremos una muestra de sangre para análisis.

Una vez dicho esto el médico se alejó con Kenny a sus espaldas, entre ellos se decidió que Nifa y Keiji entrarían a ver a Moblit mientras Abel regresaba para avisar a sus padres, era mejor que supieran lo ocurrido por él antes de que lo leyeran en el periódico de la mañana.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Uri y Rod? Cuestiono Erwin repentinamente mirando a Farlan.

Este lo medito un momento antes de hablar. – Cuando ustedes salieron adentro había un caos, Kenny sostenía a Rod por el cuello de su ropa mientras discutía a gritos con Uri, fue bastante aterrador.

Tal vez un minuto después llegó la policía para detenerlos, era claro que las preguntas estaban de mas todo el mundo vio a Rod disparar contra Hanji y herir a Moblit y Levi en el proceso. Se lo llevaron preso, Uri fue con él, y Kenny ordeno a Traute, Erd y Gunther fueran también para evitar que Uri contara otra versión en beneficio de su hermano…

\- ¿Donde estuvieron Gunther y Erd todo el tiempo? Pregunto Erwin al oírlos nombrar.

Farlan se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla buscando una postura más cómoda - Ellos estaban en la parte de trasera del teatro con una carroza pequeña, Levi les ordeno preparar la huida por si su tío no se tomaba nada bien lo que aria, entraron al oír el disparo… saben creo que a partir de ahora los Ackerman y los Reiss no se van a llevar nada bien…

Auruo interrumpió con un ligero aclaramiento de garganta mientras anotaba algo en un papel.

\- Sr. Erwin, Mike. Creo que deberían ir a cambiarse esa ropa llena de sangre, aun no tendremos noticias de Zoe por lo que podrían ir y si pudieran llevar a Petra a esta dirección que es donde estábamos Farlan, Gunter, Erd y yo, ella necesita descansar, yo me quedare aquí con los demás.

Erwin y Mike se miraron un momento, ciertamente sería bueno cambiarse las ropas, pronto amanecería y no podían andar por ahí con la ropa llena de sangre.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Kenny regreso a la sala de espera, bastante molesto debido a que los exámenes dictaban que no era propicio como donador debido a su mal hábito de fumar, por lo que Levi permanecía a base de solución salina mientras encontraban a un donador.

Nifa y Keiji estaban de nuevo en la sala, Abel había llevado a los padres de Moblit y ahora ellos estaban con él en la habitación que le designaron.

Erwin y Mike aun no regresaban después de salir llevando a Petra con ellos.

El doctor reapareció en aquella sala. - ¿Hanji Zoe? cuestiono haciendo que los presentes se giraran con preocupación.

\- Zoe ha sido trasladada al área de pacientes graves, la operación finalizo de forma positiva, pero aunque ahora ella y su bebé estén con vida las próximas 24 horas son determinantes.

\- ¿Ella tiene posibilidades? cuestiono Nanaba que solo había permanecido en silencio desde la noche, con rasgos de cansancio pero negándose a irse aun cuando Mike salió.

El medico miro superficialmente la hoja de datos sobre su tabla y asintió - Es una mujer físicamente fuerte, y su pequeño no se queda a atrás, pero no puedo dar un diagnóstico certero hasta dentro de 24 horas aun cuando parece estable.

Fue la respuesta del médico antes de retirarse, a partir de aquel momento todos se turnaron para poder ir a cambiarse de ropa y regresar, los padres de Moblit deseaban poder llevar a su hijo a casa pero el hospital no lo permitió, Erwin y Mike regresaron un poco después para informarle a Kenny que lo esperaban para declarar sin embargo el mayor no se movió de su asiento, considerando que aún no le habían permitido ver a Levi con la excusa de que estaba sedado.

Más tarde Erd hizo aparición en el hospital llevando con él varios diarios donde se hablaba de lo ocurrido y que por fortuna ignoraban donde estaban los afectados hospitalizados.

12 horas más tarde apareció Traute para informar a Kenny que Rod estaba en los separos y aun que Uri no lo estaba seguía en el mismo lugar esperando.

Kenny solo realizo un mal gesto al respecto sin pretender ir al lugar. Aunque al final tuvo que ir a cambiarse.

Llego la noche y con ella la fría madrugada. En el lugar solo se encontraban Erwin, Mike, Kenny, Farlan y Abel. Los demás habían ido a descansar un poco.

Cerca de la 6 de la mañana la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando paso a 3 figuras bien conocidas por Kenny, las 3 féminas de su familia estaban ahí.

\- ¿Kuchel? cuestiono apenas la vio acercarse por delante de las dos menores. Definitivamente las noticias malas son las más rápidas en llegar.

Kenny recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que prácticamente le volteo la cara dejando la pequeña mano marcada en su pálida piel. - ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! Le grito la preocupada madre.

Erwin desde atrás cuestiono - ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? obteniendo una respuesta por parte de Mikasa.

\- El diario de la tarde mostraba la noticia, salimos enseguida, Tía Kuchel pago mucho en transporte para estar aquí lo antes posible, incluso fuimos primero a la casa Berner ¿mi primo está muerto? Finalizo con una cuestión la joven de cabello negro.

El rubio meneo la cabeza en respuesta. - No, está en el área de pacientes graves y necesita una transfusión pero Kenny no paso los exámenes.

La pelinegra pareció pensar algo unos segundos y después hablo. - ¿Sr. Erwin puede llevarme con el medico a cargo? Tengo la misma sangre que Levi, y a diferencia del Tío Kenny soy una persona con buena salud.

Erwin sonrío ligeramente - Creí que no apreciabas a tu primo.

\- No lo aprecio, pero peor es ver así a Tía Kuchel. Respondió Mikasa mirando como su Tía seguía dando de manotazos a Kenny mientras lloraba por lo ocurrido.

\- 18 horas más tarde -

Un transporte del hospital abandonaba la propiedad de los Berner entre una gran cantidad de reporteros que querían saber el estado de los heridos, que había sucedido con los Reiss y los Ackerman o cualquier cosa que les permitiera llenar sus columnas.

Dentro en la habitación donde se alojaba Hanji, ahora habían sido colocados ambos en la amplia cama, cada uno conectado al suero que aun requerían y bajo estrictas instrucciones por parte del cirujano encargado.

Debían dejarlos reposar hasta que despertaran solos. Y aun cuando fue complicado hacer que salieran de aquella habitación solo se le permitió permanecer a Kuchel.

En la sala principal de dibujaba una extraña estampa de imagen, Moblit con un cabestrillo en su brazo, junto a el Nifa, Keiji y Abel.

Aun lado Mike y Nanaba, junto a ellos Petra, Auruo y Farlan.

Frente a estos Kenny, Traute, Gunther y Erd. Finalizando con Erwin que compartía otro amplio sofá con Mikasa e Isabel, que aun que eran las menos inmiscuidas en lo que sucedía prefirieron quedarse en el lugar.

\- Fue mi culpa… Si yo no hubiera ordenado que les retiraran las armas Rod nunca hubiera conseguido la de Erwin. Hablo Moblit.

\- No… fui yo quien le pidió a Hanji que construyera semejante arma que pudo haberlos matado a los tres. Interrumpió Erwin con un tono demasiado serio.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua con molestia. - Que importa, el idiota de Rod igual tendría un arma propia pero admito que la potencia de esa cosa que construyo Zoe es impresionante.

\- Yo creo que la culpa de todo es del Tío Kenny, desde un principio por obligar a Levi a casarse. Se atrevió a inmiscuirse Mikasa en la plática de los adultos.

\- ¿Y qué sucederá ahora? Cuestiono Mike con gesto serio, haciendo que todo miraran a Kenny.

El aludido percibió la molestia en cada mirada y gruño ante aquello. - Bha… yo "arreglare" lo ocurrido con los Reiss… Si… el enano se puede quedar con Zoe. Tú puedes firmar el divorcio aun que dudo que tu padre te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Afirmo mirando a Petra que le regreso la misma expresión de molestia.

Kenny se levantó sin más y continuo hablando - Farlan, Petra, Auruo vendrán con migo hay que ir a los juzgados, Rod sigue ahí encerrado y aun que dije que dejaría a Levi en paz necesito que ustedes cambien lo que dijeron en la fiesta, porque no pienso pisar una celda.

Los tres se tensaron ante la idea de ir con Kenny pero este afirmo ante sus expresiones. - No les are nada, Gunther, Erd y Trauter vengan también… su pongo que Smit también vendrá ¡Por que se mete en todo!

Termino por decir Kenny al notar como Erwin también se ponía de pie.

-o-O-o-

El sol comenzaba a bajar lentamente cuando los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron despacio percibiéndose recostado en aquella habitación. Quiso incorporarse pero el punzante dolor en su hombro se lo impidió haciéndolo recordar lo ocurrido, y casi con desesperación busco a Hanji encontrándola a su lado, su ser se tranquilizó brevemente, ahí estaba la castaña aun entre el sueño y la inconsciencia al igual que él con un vendaje sobre su dorso.

El pelinegro deslizo suavemente la sabana mientras su mano temblaba, necesitaba saber si ambos estaban bien o encontrar el horror de la ausencia del pequeño.

Sus grises ojos dejaron ver una mirada inquieta y de repente se bañó de una gran paz, ahí estaba, su pequeño hijo abultando aun con discreción el vientre de su madre.

Levi se levantó aun con el punzante dolor de la herida, para poder acariciar el vientre mientras se inclinaba sobre Hanji dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

\- Déjala descansar cariño… ahora ambos deben reposar. Escucho el varón a sus espaldas, girándose con cierta sorpresa notando apenas que su madre se encontraba sentada en el sillón cerca del balcón de aquella habitación, mirándolo como solo una madre puede ver a su hijo tras sentir que casi lo perdía.

Kuchel se acercó hasta la cama para acariciar el negro cabello.

\- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que sería abuela? le dijo en tono de un cariñoso regaño.

Levi se recargo en el pecho de su madre solo murmurando - Me entere hace muy poco…

-o-O-o-

La noche paso tranquila a excepción de los periodistas en la reja.

Los ausentes llegaron casi de mañana excepto por Kenny que no había regresado.

Hanji despertó en las primeras horas de la mañana para alegría de todos y después para preocupación de todos también, debido a no querer permanecer en la cama, demasiado inquieta ya había discutido con Moblit, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Nifa, Abel, Keiji, Farlan y sobre todo con Levi reclamando por que el si podía andar fuera de cama y ella no.

\- Yo solo tengo una fractura en la clavícula, tú tienes un pulmón "rasguñado", recientemente con sutura y misma perforación de pecho a espalda además tienes al bebé. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan negligente! Te quedaras en cama. Termino diciendo el pelinegro en tono de regaño.

Hanji lo miro seria desde atrás de sus lentes. - "Pobre de la que vaya hacer tu esposa." se quejó Hanji con un puchero en los labios.

\- ¡TU vas a ser mi esposa! Respondió Levi con algo de molestia.

\- Por eso… Pobre de mí. Contesto Hanji con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Levi solo frunció el ceño por aquella respuesta mientras los demás al rededor reían por lo bajo, solo molestándolo mas.

\- Aun puedes arrepentirte Levi. Dijo Farlan desde atrás recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de parte de su amigo.

Finalmente mientras los demás veían Levi se quitó el saco que llevaba y se sacó los zapatos entrando en la cama junto con Hanji.

\- ¿Si me quedo en cama contigo estarás quieta? Pregunto algo molesto recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa de la castaña que se acurruco junto a él.

-o-O-o-

Algunas horas más tarde.

Levi permanecía recargado en el balcón mirando hacia el bello jardín, tenía que admitir que la casa de los Berner era una construcción bella como pocas, y mientras sentía el suave viento mover sus cabellos percibió la entrada de alguien en la habitación.

\- ¿Que sucede? Si la despiertas tendré que acostarme de nuevo. Dijo el peligro sin girarse.

Erwin cerró suavemente la puerta mientras veía como Hanji dormía tranquilamente. - Será todo un reto adaptarte a ella, no sabes lo activa que es y ese bebé no la va a detener en cama.

Levi miro a Hanji moverse ligeramente sujetando el gran cojín que él había colocado para que no notara su ausencia.

\- Ella es adecuada para mí. ¿A qué viniste? Afirmo el Pelinegro con un tono bastante tranquilo.

El rubio tomo lugar junto a su amigo en el balcón. - Su puse que querrías saber lo que paso con Kenny y Uri. Pues bien te sorprenderá saber que una vez en el juzgado ambos hablaron largo rato en privado para cuando salieron declararon "Rod Reiss es el perpetrador directo de todo lo sucedido a la familia Zoe" ambos se lavaron las manos del hecho, seguramente Uri forzara a su hermano a confesar "de alguna forma menos grave" en el juicio una vez regresado a Francia, pero en lo que respecta pareciera que Hanji al fin estada a salvo y abra un poco de justicia para su familia asesinada… bueno aunque no por completo porque esos dos ya verán la forma de salir bien librados culpando solo a Rod, supongo que Uri termino harto de cubrirlo siempre y lo que hizo en la opera fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sobre las declaraciones de Petra, Auruo y Farlan… bueno… tuvieron que suavizar lo dicho antes, ellos no mencionaron nada sobre lo que les hizo como el corte debajo de la barbilla o todo el miedo que le hizo pasar a Petra. Más bien dijeron que fue una presión sobre afectarlos socialmente si tú no te casabas. Aunque supongo que de lo malo que pudo pasar, ahora están mejor.

\- Hablare con el padre de Petra, después de todo ella no hizo nada malo. Añadió Levi dando una rápida mirada hacia Hanji verificando que aun durmiera.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

\- Fuera Smit, tengo que hablar con el enano, de "Padre a hijo" Ambos miraron a Kenny sin gesticular nada, Erwin solo sintió hacia Levi y después salió.

\- ¿De padre a Hijo? ¿De dónde sacas esa mierda? Se quejó Levi cuando el mayor llego junto a él. - Además ¿Puedes pasearte en la casa de los Berner tan libremente?

Kenny se recargo mirando hacia afuera. - He hablado con Berner, el padre no su molesto hijo, creo que podemos tener un acuerdo de paz…

Kenny guardo silencio tras aquello como meditando lo primero que había dicho. - "De padre a hijo" bueno Levi, básicamente siempre fungí como tu padre… no sé quién sea el imbécil que te hizo ni me importa, para mí solo eres hijo de Kuchel. Ahora solo escucha, te separaras de Petra pero si estarás con Zoe quiero una boda en forma, no quiero más habladurías. Además también quiero ver a mi nieto, este y los de más que le hagas.

Levi no dijo nada, era tan extraño ver a Kenny en una postura tan seria al hablar y en realidad se sentía bien saber que lo miraba con un hijo.

\- A propósito, esto es tuyo… bueno espero que regrese a la cabeza de la familia una vez tengas un niño y este crezca, porque no me agrada tanto que lo usaras como anillo de compromiso. Hablo de nuevo Kenny extendiendo el anillo de la familia Ackerman hacia su sobrino.

7 meses más tarde

La blanca luz se colaba por los vitrales de cada roseta y domo de la gran iglesia recubierta de mármol, los invitados llenaban las filas más por interés y curiosidad que por estima de ver la segunda unión matrimonial de Levi Ackerman tras su separación de Petra Ral.

Al frente los invitados de importancia para la pareja se ubicaban en las bancas principales.

Levi al final del pasillo nupcial esperaba la llegada de su prometida.

Al inicio del pasillo Erwin esperaba a que Hanji saliera del área reservada para la novia y el realizar el papel de entregarla en el altar, y cuando la marcha nupcial dio inicio todos miraron expectantes con la presencia de cuchicheos por lo bajo, en especial aquellos que habían visto parte de la historia de los ahora casi esposos.

Hanji llevaba un blanco vestido un hermoso ramo de tulipanes blancos y un velo que no ocultaba su sonrisa. Tras ella las parejas de padrinos y damas caminaban con igual alegría desconcertando por completo a más de uno. Mike con Nanaba que en ese momento mostraba su propio embarazo de 4 meses, después Nifa y Keiji llevando blancos ramos de arreglos florales y al final dejando a muchos con gesto de sorpresa iba Petra y Auruo.

Erwin coloco con delicadeza la mano de Hanji sobre la de Levi diciendo en voz baja. - Cuida de ella.

La ceremonia se realizó, los anillos se entregaron y el beso de ambos fue lento y apasionado sin importar las miradas en rededor, hasta que un pequeño gorgoreo los hizo mirar a un lado, al frente permanecía Kuchel con su pequeño nieto en brazos, con tan solo 1 mes de nacido el infante de cabello azabache y piel trigueña se había despertado casi interrumpiendo la boda de sus padres.

Hanji sonrío y tomo al infante entre sus brazos meciéndolo con suavidad y aun que todos sabían que la prometida de Levi Ackerman había estado en cinta antes de una unión formal les seguía pareciendo raro ver a la mujer vestida de novia con el pequeño en brazos.

Levi se acercó y acaricio la mejilla del bebé. - Salgamos ahora antes de que este jovencito se inquiete más.

Más tarde la fiesta se realizaba en un amplio jardín decorado por variadas flores blancas, Hanji había decidido ir a ponerse algo más cómodo. Levi se había quedado solo en la mesa principal con el pequeño en brazos. Dio una mirada al rededor notando en otra mesa a Auruo y Petra quien dormía a su propio bebé, un pequeño varón un mes mayor que el suyo, de cabellera rubia como Auruo y ojos miel como los de Petra, y por lo que sabía de boca de ella su padre la había "perdonado" al verse enternecido con el pequeño.

En otra mesa Nifa, Keiji y Abel reían de algo seguramente más tarde pasarían tiempo con Hanji debido a que ahora ellos vivían en Praga con Moblit mientras Hanji se quedaría en Francia, ¿Y dónde estaba Moblit? se preguntó al no verlo en aquella mesa.

Más al fondo estaban Kenny y Uri… "¿Es enserio?" gruño con molestia al ver que Reiss estaba en su boda como sin nada, mientras miraba como Mikasa se acercaba con Kenny, era claro que ella discutía sobre el compromiso impuesto y era claro que Kenny al final sedería a dejarla tranquila después de todo lo sucedido con él, probablemente le diría que al menos conozca al chico.

\- En verdad que es un lindo bebé, estoy seguro que serán buenos amigos cuando el mío nazca. Escucho decir el peligro aun lado de él, encontrándose a Mike sentado a un lado.

\- Sabes aun me debes una gran disculpa por arruinar la fiesta de mi boda, tal vez yo debería hacer un escándalo aquí. Agrego el rubio.

Levi lo miro con indiferencia - No molestes Zacharius ya me disculpe antes.

\- Igual ese no es el motivo por el que aprovechamos que Hanji no ha regresado. Pronuncio Erwin sentándose al otro lado.

Levi lo miro también con molestia mientras Moblit tomaba asiento frente al peligro.

\- ¿Y qué quieren ustedes 3? Gruño mientras acomodaba en mejor postura a su hijo que había despertado y ahora lo miraba con sus grandes e inocentes ojos grises manchados de castaño.

\- Bueno solo recordarte que ese bebé solo tiene 1 mes. Señalo Moblit con gesto serio.

\- Así que esperamos no estés pensando en noche de bodas. Agrego Mike.

\- ¿Qué? exclamo el peligro con clara molestia ante el atrevimiento. - ¡Qué demonios les importa lo que Hanji y yo hagamos!

Erwin se rio ligeramente ante el enojo de Levi era claro que se iba a enojar por algo así. - Levi solo nos preocupamos por el bienestar de Hanji y bueno es claro que este bebé se lo hiciste apropósito así que…

\- ¿Chicos que hacen? Interrumpió Hanji regresando vestida con un atuendo de pantalón, blusa y gabardina 3 cuartos todo en blanco pero infinitamente más cómoda.

Se acercó, abrazo un momento al peligro y después tomo al bebé entre sus brazos.

\- Ellos solo preguntaban cuando este bebé tendría un hermanito. Dijo Levi con clara intención de molestarlos, sin esperarse la respuesta de Hanji.

\- Por favor, nuestro pequeño solo tiene un mes; y planeo esperar bastante.

Tras aquello Hanji se alejó de la mesa en dirección a donde se encontraba Kuchel que movía una pequeña frazada para el bebé indicando que el clima estaba enfriando.

En la mesa Levi se quedó con un gesto molesto mientras los 3 rubios se notaban satisfechos.

\- Hanji será todo un reto como esposa. Añadió Erwin mientras palmeaba el hombro de Levi.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario.**

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Notas:**

\- Olvide poner cual es la canción que Levi interpreta en el capítulo anterior lo dejo aquí por si quieren oírla, considero que es linda. (Yo puse la letra en español para el fic).

 **Woodkid - I Love You**

 **-** Gracias por seguir este Fic (n_n) el próximo cap será el final y es como un cap extra. Mushos Besos.

\- Ya tengo título para el omegaverse :D

 **Maisis 11** Si fue repentino que de marchar bien las cosas pase algo así de malo, pero ya vez que las cosas ya mejoraron ;) jejeje.

 **Averdia** Todo por amor (nwn), si te refieres a que como Kenny se dio cuenta del embarazo es porque el vestido que llevaba Hanji estaba plisado al frente con la intención de que se notara su vientre aun pequeño, como lo dijo Levi "que no ocultara a su bebé" :D

 **Navy blue glasses** Los tres se salvaron, Hanji aun delicada pero todo salió bien ;) jejeje, creo que fui algo dramática con lo ocurrido.

 **Averdia** Levi es lindo solo con Hanji :3 jijiji, me reí con lo de Rod haciendo todo mal siempre jajaja, y al fin están juntos. (*w*)

 **Dy** Gracias :D me encanta cuando puedo provocar emoción con algún capitulo, y si ese Kenny no se esperó verse en aquella situación pensando que Levi podía morir así nada más.

 **Dy** Ese es un gran alago, te lo agradezco mucho. (*w*) (OwO)


	36. Cap 36 Noche de Invierno

**CAPITULO FINAL Y EXTRA**

 **Cap. 36 Noche de Invierno**

Erwin cerraba su maletín mientras concluía algunas firmas.

\- Bien esto tendría que ser suficiente, esos documentos avalan ciertas acusaciones sobre los Reiss úsalos como gustes, ahora cumpliendo mi parte del acuerdo Zoe debe quedar fuera de cualquier plan tuyo… considerando que el ultimo termino con un tiro que casi mata a ambos.

Pixi sonrío satisfecho - Por supuesto, además no tengo intención de dejar a ese pequeñito tan simpático sin padres. Aunque aún es irónico que Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe tengan un pequeño bebé juntos.

El rubio se levantó para salir de aquella oficina. - Bueno supongo que así es la vida misma una constante ironía que tal vez ya está escrita o tal vez no.

El mayor de los varones solo alzo su copa de vino y brindo en dirección hacia Erwin.

 **-o-O-o-**

Hanji trabajaba en algún artefacto que solo ella sabría que era, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

\- Voy en un rato aún estoy ocupada. Dijo sin mirar de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Ve adentro ahora! Exigió sería una voz más que conocida.

Hanji se giró viendo a Levi con su típico ceño fruncido mientras sostenía en brazos a su pequeño hijo de poco menos de 8 meses, que inmediatamente extendió sus bracitos hacia Hanji, mientras Levi exclamaba molesto. - Ya es hora de que lo alimentes, deja esa sucia máquina y ocúpate de nuestro hijo.

Hanji sonrío con dulzura a pesar del enojo de su ahora esposo, mientras extendía los brazos hacia su bebé.

\- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! No te voy a dar al niño así ¡Báñate primero! Reclamo él apartando al pequeño de su mamá, mientras este hacia un puchero por no llegar a ella.

Hanji enarco una ceja mientras ponía sus herramientas a un lado para después verlo de forma ladina. - Pues ayer no pareció importante como estaba cuando me pusiste sobre esa mesa.

Levi entorno los ojos ante el travieso comentario de la castaña. - Ayer fue ayer y hoy es hoy, ahora ve a bañarte ya es hora de darle pecho al bebé.

Alrededor de 20 minutos más tarde Levi interpretaba una suave melodía en el piano mientras miraba complacido la imagen de Hanji en un sillón cercano amamantando al pequeño André**, ahora podía decir que tenía paz en su vida salvo los momentos en que Kenny quería cargar al bebé y llevarlo de un lado a otro, pero al fin se sentía bien con su existencia, solo faltaba convencer a Hanji de darle un segundo descendiente a los Ackerman Zoe, pero eso lo podría planear después por ahora solo se enfocaría en su pequeño y tantas cosas que quería enseñarle.

** André es un nombre francés que me pareció lindo :3

 **2 años más tarde**

Hanji rebuscaba dentro de un cajón, hasta que encontró lo que requería, una navaja con la hoja curva, la abrió, reviso su correcto funcionamiento y sonrío satisfecha.

\- ¿Qué haces en el estudio de Kenny a esta hora? Se escuchó desde la puerta haciendo voltear a la castaña.

\- Ho, Levi; solo buscaba una navaja para cortar esquinas. Respondió ella con su siempre alegre sonrisa.

\- Eso es de Kenny, ¿Forzaste la cerradura del cajón?

Hanji rio un poco apenada por lo evidente. - Perdón… no he podido dejar algunas malas costumbres…

El pelinegro la observo de arriba abajo para formar una alargada sonrisa con tintes un tanto oscuros.

La castaña miro el gesto no es como que no supiera que venía después de ello, pero en ese momento le hubiera gustado no ser descubierta para poder seguir trabajando aun a pesar de la hora.

\- ¿Ya se durmió nuestro pequeño André? pregunto desviando el tema.

Levi camino directo hacia ella mientras hablaba. - Ya está dormido, siempre es complicado que duerma, tienen demasiada energía y es tan curioso como su madre… Madre que no deja de recordarme la noche que la conocí, tomando cosas de este mismo lugar.

\- Hoo, vamos Levi, regresare la navaja en cuanto termine, además no voy a corres por toda casa escapando de ti.

El varón levanto la mano acariciando la comisura de los labios femeninos, pasando el pulgar por el área que una vez mostró la herida de un golpe provocado por él al creer que ella era un hombre.

\- Sano bien… murmuro. Besando después con calma aquella suave piel. - Hanji… Dame un segundo heredero.

La castaña se ruborizo ligeramente por la petición, no importa cuántas veces lo hubiera hecho ya con él siempre que el pelinegro hablaba algo que involucrara sexo ella se sonrojaba.

\- Levi… no… nuestro bebé aún es muy pequeño.

\- Ya tiene más de 2 años es un pequeño niño, y no quiero que se crie como hijo único. Respondió el notando la renuencia de su esposa, tal vez solo era que sabía bien que durante el embarazo él no la dejaría hacer nada que considerara arriesgado, como con el primero.

\- Hanji… apostemos… susurro el en su oído. - Escapa de mí como aquella noche… corre lo más rápido que puedas porque no me detendré, pero… si te atrapo, esta noche te dejare en cinta… a menos que logres llegar al techo

La castaña lo miro con una ligera confusión asimilando la idea. - ¿Y que hay para mi si escapo, yo que gano?

Levi enredo sus dedos entre los mechones castaños sin dejar de mirarla. - Te dejo poner algo en mi trasero.

Hanji abrió sus castaños ojos con asombro ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Me dejaras usar un arnés con dildo contigo? cuestiono casi divertida.

El varón no negó lo odioso que le parecía la idea pero consideraba que sería lo equitativo si ella accedía a un segundo bebé.

Hanji sonrío divertida por la idea, Levi no se esperó lo que siguió sintiendo un golpe desde el lateral de sus piernas que lo hizo caer, entendiendo lo que sucedía al tocar el suelo.

Hanji lo había derribado, saltado sobre el escritorio y desaparecido tras la puerta. Era claro que sus habilidades atléticas no habían menguado en lo más mínimo. Levi se incorporó y fue tras ella como aquella noche de invierno donde ella solo era "un ladrón"

La castaña paso veloz por los pasillos, llego a la escalera y miro sobre su hombro segura que aquello era pan comido, sin embargo lo que vio fue a Levi aproximándose a toda velocidad, Hanji casi soltó un pequeño grito reiniciando su carrera casi recordando la caótica fuga de cuando se conocieron. La escalera la llevo al mismo pasillo donde en aquella noche él le dio alcance, "Ho, no esta vez" murmuro trazando un plan.

Levi llego al pasillo, estaba seguro de ganar, aquellas ventanas la había limpiado esa mañana y las había dejado con seguro, Hanji no podría salir por ahí a tiempo, sin embargo al entrar solo contemplo el pasillo vacío, "¿Adonde fue?" preguntó al aire.

Un movimiento sobre su cabeza lo hizo mirar arriba, Hanji estaba en lo alto del gran marco de aquella entrada ornamental sosteniendo su peso solo con la fuerza de abertura de sus piernas, ella sonrío y dando un salto que envidiaría cualquier acróbata cayó hábilmente a unos metros de Levi dejando al peligro y aquel pasillo atrás volviendo a bajar por la escalera, mientras su risa dejaba aun algo frustrado Levi que tuvo que ir tras ella nuevamente.

\- El despacho de Kenny… su balcón esta aun lado de los columnas, puedo trepar por ahí con facilidad… lo siento Levi pero esta noche te quedaras con ganas.

Dijo para sí misma la castaña mirando hacia tras, sintiendo el impulso casi de detenerse al ver que Levi no la estaba persiguiendo, -"¿Se quedó atrás? Bueno no importa lo esperare en el techo, espero cumpla lo prometido." Pronuncio sintiéndose ganadora.

Entro veloz al estudio, coloco el seguro interno de la puerta esperando retrasarlo con ello y corrió hacia el balcón abriendo ambas hojas de madera avanzando y prácticamente lanzándose hacia la columna, intentando detenerse en seco al contemplar a Levi ahí parado, quien prácticamente solo abrió los brazos atrapándola en su intento de frenar sus pies.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos…? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Pregunto confusa la castaña intentando zafare de los fuertes brazos.

\- Simple predispuse tu plan, en vez de perseguirte regrese al pasillo quite el seguro, corrí por el techo y baje por la misma columna que pretendías usar… nada mal compitiendo con la mente más brillante de toda Francia, ¿No crees? Pronuncio el varón con deleite mientras se recargaba sin reparo alguno en los suaves senos de la castaña.

Hanji continúo forcejeando en un intento de alejarlo. - ¡No es justo! Se quejó casi con un berrinche en su voz, mientras era cargada por el pelinegro quien la sentó sobre el escritorio.

\- Cumple tu parte… susurro él mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Hanji se estremeció ante el roce, mientras sentía como las manos de su hombre le desabotonaban la camisa, y aprisionaban sus senos con deseo intentando deslizar el encaje de su ropa interior.

\- Levi… no… estamos en el despacho de tu tío.

El pelinegro empujo suavemente a su esposa hasta subir sobre ella mirándola con deseo y lujuria. - Que se joda Kenny… no me voy a detener.

Hanji solo dejo escapar un bajo gemido no podía evitar sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la insistencia del varón. - Espero… que este bebé sea tan lindo como el primero. Le dijo Hanji mientras le devolvía el mordisco en la oreja.

Levi solo sonrío lleno de deseo mientras descubría los apetecibles senos coronados por los botones caramelo ya endurecidos procediendo a apresar uno de estos entre sus labios.

\- Me fascina la idea de verte alimentando a un segundo bebé y pensar en el momento en que lo puse en ti. Le dijo el pelinegro con descaro mientras continuaba chupando el sensible pezón al tiempo que amasaba el seno libre, provocando que Hanji lo empujara ligeramente.

\- Pervertido, como puedes poner en semejante contexto algo tan puro y limpio como alimentar a mi pequeño bebé. Se quejó la castaña casi cayendo presa del mismo nivel de deseo que él.

Levi la dejo escuchar una pequeña risa ante su respuesta pasando de chupar la sensible área a deslizar su lengua por el largo de su cuello hasta unir sus labios en un húmedo beso, dejando sus labios solo para recorrer el dorso femenino cuesta abajo, procediendo a desabotonar el pantalón, liberando sus largas y torneadas piernas degustando con besos y pequeños mordiscos la parte interna de estas, hasta colocar su nariz sobre la tela de la pequeña pantaleta ya humedecida, aspirando la fragancia del deseo femenino.

El varón se incorporó deshaciéndose de su camisa y cinturón, Hanji miro el bulto bajo la negra tela de sus pantalones provocándole pasar su lengua entre los labios.

Levi miro complacido la expresión de Hanji, "¿Te apetece probar?" le cuestiono rozando su índice sobre la intimidad de la fémina que solo gruño con placer.

Un momento después Levi se dejaba caer sobre el amplio sillón permitiendo que Hanji frente a este deslizara la cremallera de su ropa dejando libre su erección, grande, gruesa y goteante. Los labios femeninos no esperaron más y se apoderaron del inflamado glande, recorriendo con la lengua el área mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba la otra se ocupaba de masajear ambos testículos.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta el pelinegro detuvo los movimientos de su esposa instándola que subiera sobre él, a lo que la castaña accedió colocando sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del varón y el procedió a mover sus dedos en la deseosa intimidad, deslizando a un lado la prenda interior, comprobando que ella estaba lista para recibirlo y sin esperar más la sujeto por la cadera guiando en aquella montura.

Hanji gimió sin reparos al sentirlo, prácticamente comenzando a marcar ella su propio ritmo en sus movimientos de arriba abajo, era simplemente delirante.

Ambos sudaban embriagados del otro, sin saber que alguien recorría el pasillo exterior.

No lejos de ahí Kenny se acercaba, daba una mirada a su reloj y dejaba escapar un bostezo.

\- Solo unos minutos para ordenar estas hojas y después a dormir. Dijo con tono cansado acercándose a su estudio y ni bien había tocado la manija de la puerta cuando los bajos pero claros sonidos de lo que sucedía en el interior llegaron a sus oídos.

\- ¿Pero qué jodidos…? ¿LEVI, ZOE…? ¿ESTAN COGIENDO EN MI ESTUDIO? ¡PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASA! Gruño el mayor de los Ackerman moviendo la manija que solo se agito sin resultado debido a que Hanji había colocado el seguro manual por dentro en su anterior huida.

Dentro del lugar Hanji y Levi escucharon aquel escandalo pero no detuvieron ni la acción ni el ritmo que tenían.

La castaña sabía que estaban en problemas pero en ese momento el éxtasis nublaba cualquier otra idea, por lo que simplemente continuo con su vaivén dirigido por la fuertes manos del pelinegro.

En verdad amaba cabalgarlo y él amaba que ella lo hiciera, pronto sus intimas paredes se contrajeron apresando el duro falo que llegaba a su clímax, haciendo que Hanji se derrumbara sobre él mientras a su vez Levi la inundaba con su semilla, apretándola contra el casi procurando que cada gota llegara al deseado útero de la castaña.

Kenny se había alejado completamente furioso por lo sucedido, encontrándose con Kuchel que llevaba varias pequeña mudas de ropa para su pequeño nieto.

\- ¡TU ENANO HIJO ESTA COGIENDO CON ZOE! Grito Kenny a su Hermana dejándola desconcertada.

\- ¡Eres un degenerado Kenny! Deja que Hanji y Levi hagan lo que quieran que están casados ¿Se te olvido o qué? Respondió Kuchel con tono molesto y ofendido.

\- ESTAN COGIENDO EN MI ESTUDIO, ¡SOBRE MI ESCRITORIO O SOBRE MI SILLON!

Kuchel mostró una incómoda expresión en su rostro ante lo que decía su hermano, ni cómo defender a su hijo y nuera. - Bueno, Levi puede lavar cualquier cosa que hayan ensuciado… Respondió ella mirando a otro lado con vergüenza.

Y mientras hablaban por detrás en el pasillo del fondo la figura de Levi apareció, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa puesta aunque arrugada, pensaba pasar de largo pero Kenny continuo gritando.

\- ADONDE VAS ENANO DEGENERADO, TU Y TU MUJER ME HAN OFENDIDO.

\- No me arrepiento de nada. Contesto el más bajo con toda tranquilidad.

\- Cariño… Pronuncio Kuchel sin saber que decirle exactamente.

Levi, miro un momento a su madre sintiendo una ligera vergüenza por que supiera lo ocurrido. - Lo siento madre no volverá a ocurrir, ahora mismo voy por agua y jabón.

Fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro que siguió de largo dejando a su tío con un muy marcado coraje.

Aquella noche Levi permaneció largo rato limpiando el desastre de fluidos que habían ocasionado él y Hanji aunque una cosa era verdad, no se arrepentía de lo realizado.

Por su parte Hanji no se dejó ver en un rato debido a lo ocurrido… pero tampoco se arrepentía de nada.

 **24 de diciembre - Palacete Ackerman**

El salón principal del palacete se encontraba lleno de personas, invitados a pasar la noche en fiesta no por el evento de casi fin de año si no por el cumpleaños del joven amo de la casa, ¿Idea de Kenny? Siempre, aunque en aquella ocasión Levi no se mostraba de forma renuente si bien no disfrutaba de la realización de aquellas fiestas, su pequeño primogénito sí, el pequeño André amaba aquellos eventos como cualquier niño de su edad con casi 3 años cumplidos.

Ahora Padre e hijo se encontraban al piano Levi como siempre con su recta postura y sobre sus piernas viendo al frente su hijo con sus pequeñas manos sobre las teclas centrales del piano. Ambos tocando una pieza a dos tiempo Levi llevando la melodía principal con su habitual destreza, mientras su pequeño tocaba los acordes más simples, un poco lento y tal vez herrando algunas notas por sus aun pequeños deditos.

La melodía termino el pelinegro palmeo suavemente la cabeza del pequeño André. Después de todo él se encargaba de enseñarle a tocar aquel instrumento.

La gente alrededor aplaudió ante la ternura de la escena, en una mesa cercana se encontraban Mike y Nanaba. - ¿Qué paso con el Levi histérico que corría a todo acompañamiento por mal entonar una sola nota? Pregunto Mike con una ligera risa.

\- Por favor Mike, no va hacer eso con su propio hijo además es un pequeño muy brillante se sabe 4 canciones completas. Respondió Nanaba con la misma expresión animada mientras limpiaba la boca de su pequeña hija 6 meses más pequeña que el jovencito Ackerman, una hermosa niña con el tono rubio de su padre y los ojos celestes de su madre.

Un momento después al piano se acercó una figura con su propio instrumento.

\- ¿Qué tal "rayos de sol"? Dijo de forma alegre aquel individuo.

\- ¡SI! Tío Moblit. Hablo al instante André removiéndose en las piernas de su padre al intentar alcanzar la pequeña manija aun lado de las blancas teclas aquella que movía los pulsores internos del piano a tonos más graves.

El pelinegro gruño mirando a Moblit, el rubio sabía que esa canción infantil no era de su agrado pero al pequeño le encantaba y hasta ahora no perdía la oportunidad de molestar a Levi cada que se veían en alguna reunión.

El pelinegro sintió como su camisa era jalada repetidamente haciéndolo bajar la mirada encontrándose con los bellos ojos de su hijo, grises con delgados destellos chocolate como un ópalo pulido, definitivamente ese niño era 50/50 de ambos padres.

\- Papá…la canción… Pronuncio el pequeño haciendo un puchero igual al que formaba Hanji cuando le quería convencer de algo.

Levi suspiro resignado y movió el mismo la manija fuera del alcance de su hijo.

Una vez listos, Moblit abrió la entrada de la canción con las siempre hermosas notas de su violín, el pequeño siguió la alegre melodía que se interpretaba solo con las teclas centrales, Levi… el solo mantenía su cara de limón mientras controlaba con un pie el pedal del piano para mantener la correcta vibración ya que el pequeño no lo alcanzaba a su corta edad.

Todo se encontraba bien, la gente en torno disfrutaba de la muestra de talento de André Ackerman cuando repentinamente la gente se fue girando despacio ante lo que había llamado su atención.

Incluso Levi noto rápidamente que la gente parecía distraerse repentinamente deteniéndose el mismo en lo que hacía, para girar su grises ojos y verla.

Al salón había ingresado Hanji, con pasos lentos y tranquilos llevando puesto un bello y largo camisón de dormir cubierto por una hermosa bata de noche. La suave tela de la prenda cubría su abultado vientre en su periodo final de gestación con solo un par de días del alumbramiento.

Hanji camino hasta el piano donde Levi se incorporó dejando a su hijo sentado en el banco del piano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? debes descansar. Pronuncio el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

\- No podemos dormir. Se quejó la castaña ignorando a todos en aquel salón. - Ven a la cama...

Levi se arrodillo frente a ella y acaricio el vientre hablando en un tono bastante cálido. - Estas muy inquieto esta noche… debes estar ansioso por nacer pero debes dejar descansar a mamá.

\- ¿Mi hermanito ya va a llegar? Pregunto inocente André mirando la escena entre sus padres.

\- Levi ve con Hanji yo puedo cuidar de André el resto de la noche, además estamos todos. Menciono Moblit recordándole al pelinegro que podía cuidar de su pequeño no nato con la seguridad de que el mayor estaría a salvo con todos sus "tíos" sin mencionar que Kuchel y Kenny también veían lo que ocurría.

El pelinegro se incorporó tomando suavemente a Hanji rodeándola con su brazo por detrás a la altura de su cintura. - Vamos, pondré suficientes cojines para que descanses, Hanji sonrío y dio un par de pasos. - En realidad… creo que ya es hora…

\- Mamí sangra…. Pronuncio el pequeño algo asustado al ver un fino hilo que se deslizaba por uno de los pies de Hanji.

Levi giro su vista rápidamente, aquello no era sangre, aquello era lo dicho por Hanji "creo que ya es hora".

Levi cargo a la castaña y todo sucedió con rapidez, Hanji fue llevada a la habitación, siendo atendida por el medico presente en aquella fiesta, Grisha Jaeger quien en aquella ocasión si asistió acompañado de su esposa e hijo menor.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas Levi esperaba impaciente en el pasillo, junto a Keiji, Nifa, Abel, Moblit y Kuchel. Y en especial él se encontraba nervioso y molesto debido a que Grisha le había pedido esperar fuera mientras él y su esposa se hacían cargo.

Un par de minutos después Farlan apareció por el pasillo. - ¿Aun no nace? cuestiono al ver a todos serio y expectantes.

\- No, ¿Dónde está André? Cuestiono el pelinegro.

Farlan se recargo en el muro como los demás - Esta con Mikasa e Isabel en el cuarto de Isabel, no podemos hacerlo dormir está preocupado por su mamá. Erwin, Mike, Nanaba y Kenny tratan de terminar la fiesta pero la gente en el salón es muy entrometida y quieren saber sobre el nacimiento.

Levi frunció el ceño con clara molestia para después ver su reloj eran más de las 12, oficialmente navidad y su cumpleaños. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un fuerte llanto los hizo ver hacia la puerta, que se abría despacio.

\- Sr. Levi puede pasar. Pronuncio Carla con una sonrisa. Aclarando que solo el padre pude pasar por ahora.

Levi entro dejando a los demás tras la puerta, encontrándose a Hanji recostada, exhausta y cubierta de sudor por el gran esfuerzo realizado, mientras abrazaba el pequeño cuerpecito sobre su pecho.

El pelinegro se acercó con el mismo nerviosismo que la primera vez y contemplo a una delicada criaturita de cabellos hermosamente castaños y piel nieva, que movía ligeramente sus pequeños brazos, buscando todos el contacto posible con su madre.

\- Es una niña… pronuncio Hanji con claro amor en su voz.

La pareja se dio un corto beso interrumpido por la algarabía fuera del cuarto.

La fiesta porfió termino con el anuncio de Kenny una vez le comunicaron el resultado sobre el nacimiento.

Mientras la pareja descansaba al tiempo que dejaban conocer al mayor a su hermanita, solo habría que esperar un poco para ver si sus ojitos eran una bella combinación como los de André. Pero al final eso solo eran detalles entre aquella pareja tan diferente que al final pudo unir sus vidas a pesar de todas la ironías burlescas vividas.

 **FIN ;)**

 **EPILOGO XD por que sí.**

Levi y Hanji continuaron su feliz unión de la formas más normal que pueden ser ellos, con dos pequeños por criar y tratando de que ambos tuvieran la menor influencia de Kenny posible, quien por extraño que parezca está encantado con sus "nietos".

Mikasa no se casó con Jean pero al menos se llevan bien.

Nifa, Keiji y Abel viven con Moblit en Praga trabajando en los negocios de la familia Berner y ocasional mente visitan a Hanji y ver a los pequeños sobrinos.

Auruo y Petra viven en la casa Ral siendo ella ahora la que dirige el negocio familiar, también tienen dos pequeños.

Nanaba y Mike tienen un feliz matrimonio también con un segundo hijo que fue niño esta vez, Mike suele bromear con Levi sobre que tal vez sus hijos podrían casarse al crecer, a Levi no le hace gracias por algún motivo.

Erwin continua siendo el que mueve los hilos entre todas las intrigas de la alta sociedad Francesa, pasa casi todas las tarde conversando y tomando té con Levi.

Zeke sigue odiando a Levi XD (Aquí y en todos los universos XD XD XD)

Rod está encerrado por los crímenes cometidos.

Kenny y Uri siguen siendo amigos y han estado pasando por incomodidades causadas por Pixi desde las sombras.

Farlan sigue siendo el secretario personal de Levi aun que lo niegue… y aun discute con Hanji por cualquier cosa.

¿Y el destino? bueno ese sigue tejiendo intrigas y observando los resultados de sus decisiones en su amplio tablero de juegos al que llama vida.

 **-o-O-o-**

Bueno ahora si FIN

GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME CON LA LECTURA DE ESTE FIC :D

Espero le haya brindado ratos de entretenimiento, diversión y una que otra intriga. ;)

 **Muchos besos (*3*)**

Pronto (en unas dos semanas) comenzare con otro fic :D (Omegaverse) estoy un poco nerviosa con ese fic porque es la primera vez que voy toca ese tema y lo digo porque actualmente además del omegaverse tengo dos fics mas (sin publicar) que están en el tintero, uno será Comedia / Parodia / Romance y el otro Comedia / Drama / Romance / cosas raras XD.

Sin más les dejo el título de mi próxima publicación:

 **Título:** Con olor a Té

 **Tipo:** AU (Yo siempre inventando mundos XD)

 **Tipo:** Omegaverse

 **Cosas que habrá:** Romance / Humor / Insinuaciones Sexuales / Drama…

Posiblemente abra personajes clasificados (Omega - Beta - Alfa) de forma que parecerá raro pero todo tiene un porque en serio.

 **Gracias por leer se aceptan comentario, que les pareció, opinión, :D alguna sugerencia de escena para el próximo fic**

 **Navy blue glasses** Pronto comenzare a publica el omegaverse :D y aun tengo un par de fics que quiero publicar que aun están es proceso de madurar toda la idea. ;D

 **Maisis11** Bebé con nombre Frances jijiji y con hermanita ;D al final todo salió bien y relindo. Pronto comenzare a publicar el omegaverse espero que cumpla con las expectativas :D, Gracias por el cumplido, me siento muy alagada y sé que un tengo cosas que mejoras al escribir (*w*)

 **Averdia** Su bebé todo hermoso y tierno en los brazos de papi Levi jijiji, el LeviHan es tan lindo y hermoso, también los amo mucho.

 **Guest** Hola, si publicare otros Fics porque amo escribir LeviHan y amo escribir, es mi forma de ser feliz :D y aún más feliz de saber que son leídos y hay quienes los disfrutan.

 **(n_n)/º Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Monocromo en Azul**


End file.
